Amenaza Predacon
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Mag Mell se ha ido para siempre, pero ahora una nueva amenaza ha llegado, los terribles Predacons han venido con deseos de destruccion, los peleadores deberan iniciar un viaje por el tiempo para recuperar las legendarias gemas y detenerlo
1. El nuevo peligro

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, los hechos de la historia ocurren a 6 meses después de la derrota de Mag Mell, los peleadores deberán prepararse para enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza, una terrible raza guerrera, el peligro se acerca._

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 El nuevo peligro.**

En un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra, cuatro personas y cuatro bakugan corrían por una espesa jungla, siendo perseguidos por unos extraños hombres reptiles, vestidos con armaduras y con brazos espada.

-¡De prisa!-grito la única mujer del equipo, cuando el miembro más joven se tropezó.

-¡Rápido!-grito el miembro más grande levantándolo y comenzando a huir, fue cuando otro sujeto, de apariencia muy siniestra apareció y los hombres/reptil se reunieron a su alrededor.

-Encuéntrenlos y tráiganmelos-dijo con una voz suave y tenebrosa, sus guerreros comenzaron la persecución nuevamente.

Aquellos personajes salieron de las sombras y sus rostros quedaron a la vista, se trataba de los antiguos enemigos de los peleadores, los vexos, al menos 4 de ellos: Mylene, Shadow, Lync y Volt.

-Tenemos que irnos, si nos atrapan se apoderaran de las gemas-dijo un bakugan aquos.

-Freeza tiene razón-dijo Mylene-y creo que solo nos queda una opción.

-Tenemos que ir a la Tierra-dijo Volt.

-Significa que volveré a ver a Alice-dijo Lync con un brillo en los ojos y sosteniendo una caja.

-No pienses en eso-dijo Shadow-tenemos que irnos ahora mismo-.

Los cuatro bakugan de los vexos asintieron, comenzando a brillar y abrieron un portal, rápidamente los vexos saltaron en el, pero aquellos monstruos aparecieron de la nada y dispararon un rayo contra el portal.

El rayo de esos monstruos no golpeo a los vexos, pero si provoco que Lync soltara la caja y de esta salieron 6 gemas que se perdieron en el portal.

-¡Las gemas!-grito Mylene, mientras continuaban viajando en el portal.

**Tierra….**

Dan regresaba, después de haber ido a correr, al interespacio bakugan, donde lo esperaba una vieja amiga y una de las tantas técnicas del interespacio.

-Hola Dan, veo que tuviste una mañana interesante-dijo Mira dándole una botella de agua.

-Por supuesto-Dan tomo un sorbo de agua-Drago y yo debemos entrenar para controlar los poderes de su nueva evolución-.

-Eso veo, desde que Drago evoluciono de nuevo has estado entrenando muy duro-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear se topo con un viejo amigo.

-Hola Spectra-dijo Dan sonriendo.

**POV DAN**

Muchas cosas han pasado desde la derrota de Mag Mell, muchos de nuestros amigos han llegado para ayudarnos aquí, Spectra se quedo para convertirse en uno de los peleadores más reconocidos de todo el interespacio, mientras que Mira se le unió tiempo después.

Shun y Marucho también recibieron visitas inesperadas, además de Taylean y Tristar, Hawktor, Ingram, Skyress, Akwimos, Elfin y Preyas, todos con la finalidad de ver a sus antiguos amigos.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era que desde que Drago derroto a Razenoid y evoluciono nuevamente, finalmente podemos estar tranquilos, sin el temor de que sus poderes se vuelvan a salir de control.

Aunque seguimos siendo los campeones bakugan, todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde la derrota de Mag Mell, sin contar nuestras constantes batallas bakugan.

**FIN POV**

-Y así es como me gusta-dijo Drago y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Pero lo que poco se podían imaginar era que dentro de muy poco tiempo algo terrible iba a suceder, algo que pondría en peligro la vida en todo el universo.

En un callejón de la ciudad, un portal se abrió y los vexos hicieron su aparición, Mylene, Volt y Shadow miraban a Lync con expresión asesina.

-¿Qué hice?-.

-Perdiste las gemas, eso fue lo que hiciste-dijo el bakugan ventus molesto-nos costó mucho trabajo robárselas a Mesogog y a sus secuaces-.

-Lo siento, el rayo paso demasiado cerca de mí-dijo Lync disculpándose.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Mylene-por lo menos llegamos a la Tierra-.

-Pero ¿ahora qué haremos? Los Predacons no tardaran en descubrir a donde fuimos a parar-dijo Volt con los brazos cruzados.

-El grandulón tiene razón-dijo Shadow sacando la lengua-tenemos que movernos-.

-¿Qué sugieres Freeza?-pregunto Mylene mirando a su compañera bakugan, quien se quedo pensando.

-Creo que sabes lo que opino, tenemos que ir con el heredero de código Eve, él es el único que puede ayudarnos en esta situación tan terrible-.

-Es cierto-dijo Mylene pensativa.

-No creo que les dé mucho gusto vernos, mucho menos después de todo lo que hicimos en el pasado-dijo Lync triste.

-Lo que haya pasado entre ustedes y los peleadores-intervino un bakugan haos-ya forma parte del pasado, ahora han cambiado y a nosotros nos consta, estoy seguro de que no se negaran a escuchar a bakugan-.

-Especialmente si estos los defienden-dijo un bakugan darkus.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a ver a Kuso y los otros peleadores-dijo Mylene-después de todo, los Predacons son una amenaza sumamente letal, tienen que ser detenidos antes de que algo terrible pase-.

-O que ocurra lo mismo que a nuestro planeta y muchos más-dijo Freeza entristecida y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

**Mientras…**

En aquel lejano planeta, ahora podemos apreciarlo mejor, se parecía mucho a la Tierra, compuesto por tierra y agua, esta última en su mayoría, la única diferencia con el planeta Tierra era que este planeta siempre se veía cubierto por una espesa niebla, sin importar donde se estuviera, la niebla cubría todo, océanos, tierras, ciudades, bosques, pueblos, pero había algo aun más lúgubre.

Aunque había una gran cantidad de ciudades, edificios y coliseos, estos estaban destruidos, convertidos en ruinas, mientras varios cadáveres adornaban el lugar, ahí se encontraban esos extraños hombres/reptiles y otro grupo de extraños sujetos.

Estos parecían más humanos, eran delgados y vestían trajes blancos y negros, así como bastones, tenían un solo ojo en forma de espiral y se movían en forma de salto.

-¿Han encontrado algo?-.

-Negativo, al parecer esos sujetos lograron escapar en el portal, a pesar del rayo que desestabilizo el portal por el que huyeron-.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer entonces, volvamos e informémoselo al amo-.

En el centro del mar de ese planeta, las olas se agitaron con violencia y una gigantesca fortaleza emergió desde las profundidades, esta fortaleza parecía una pirámide maya, solo que era de color negro metálico.

En el interior de la fortaleza, un misterioso y siniestro personaje analizaba sus computadoras, las cuales habían detectado la señal que deseaba, este misterioso…..llamémoslo hombre, era sumamente aterrador, su rostro parecía la de un pez globo mutante combinado con reptil, llevaba un traje negro, con púas en los hombros y codos, sus manos solo tenían tres dedos y llevaba botas negras, su voz era suave y tenebrosa.

-La señal llego hasta la Tierra, Zeltrax-un segundo sujeto hizo su aparición, este usaba una armadura negra, con un casco puntiagudo y un visor en sus ojos-ve y tráeme mis gemas-.

-Si amo-dijo el llamado Zeltrax.

-También tráeme a los vexos….vivos, les mostrare lo que les pasa a todos los que intentan robar a Mesogog-.

-Como ordene-y de esa forma, Zeltrax se retiro.

(Nota: creo que ya me imagino quienes son los villanos principales, pero para que tengan una idea más clara de cómo son, en caso de que la descripción no baste, en Google/Imágenes pongan el nombre de cada personaje y estos aparecerán, excepto, uno, pero ese se los mostrare después).

**Tierra…**

Marucho se encontraba trabajando en los sistemas del interespacio, en compañía de Tristar, Akwimos, Elfin y Preyas, mientras Shun se encontraba en una de sus batallas bakugan, fue cuando las puertas se abrieron y Mira entro, junto con Wilda.

-¿Qué tenemos para hoy jefe?-.

-No mucho realmente y ya sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, somos amigos, Mira-dijo Marucho sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que ahora eres mi jefe-.

-De todos modos, no me gusta ser llamado así-dijo Marucho honestamente-por cierto ¿Dónde están Dan y Spectra?-.

-Ellos se están preparando para ir al interespacio para tener una buena batalla-dijo Mira sonriendo-es agradable ver que Dan no ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo-.

-Drago en cambio si-dijo Elfin-es genial ver que ha vuelto a evolucionar-.

-Y tiene los poderes de la luz madre de los bakugan, de todos nosotros-dijo Preyas impresionado.

-Solo espero que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo que ocurrió durante la batalla con Mag Mell-dijo Tristar.

-No te preocupes, eso no volverá a repetirse jamás-dijo Akwimos muy seguro.

-Eso espero-dijo Marucho y Mira se le quedo viendo con interrogación-digamos que no fueron momentos muy felices para nadie, Mag Mell uso trucos muy sucios para lograr sus cometidos-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Dan, Drago, Spectra y Helios se preparaban para ir al interespacio, ellos quería batallar como en los viejos tiempo, Helios estaba ansioso por ver el nuevo poder del gran Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus.

-Espero que sea tan extraordinario como dicen-dijo Helios.

-Te sorprenderás-dijo Drago.

-Esto será como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Dan sonriendo-o no tanto, ya que al menos esta vez no trataras de quitarme a Drago-.

-¿Quién te asegura eso?-pregunto Spectra con una de sus tantas sonrisas y Dan se preocupo-estaba bromeando-.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que pudieras hacer bromas-dijo Dan y los 4 se rieron, pero entonces Drago sintió un estremecimiento, fue tanto que llamo la atención de Dan y los otros-¿Drago?-.

Drago temblaba, mientras tenía una serie de visiones, la primera eran 6 gemas que se dispersaban por la Tierra y desaparecían en túneles interdimencionales, le segunda mostraba a un siniestro personaje y a un bakugan del tipo dragón muy diferente a cualquier otro que haya visto jamás, incluyendo a Dharak/Razenoid.

-¿Qué es esto?-la última visión que Drago tuvo fue de un misterioso sujeto viajando por un túnel interdimencional y finalmente vio a…-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-¿Drago? ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Dan….tenemos un problema…..tu ve unas visiones-.

-¿Otra vez?-.

**Mientras….**

Los vexos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el interespacio bakugan, mientras llamaban la atención de la gente, que los miraba como si fueran lo más extraño que hubieran visto.

-¿Qué tanto me ven?-cuestiono Shadow sacando la lengua amenazadoramente.

-Tranquilízate-dijo el bakugan darkus-después de todo, es comprensible que se asusten con algo tan feo como tú-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿Quieres pelear?-.

-Dejen de pelear ustedes dos-dijo Mylene con tono autoritario-debemos encontrar a los peleadores antes de que los Predacons nos encuentren a nosotros-.

-¡Es demasiado tarde!-dijo una voz robótica y un portal se abrió, dando paso a…..

-¡Zeltrax!-gritaron los cuatro bakugan, mientras los vexos se quedaban paralizados al darse cuenta de que los habían descubierto.

Zeltrax se rio de manera maligna y burlona-¿Pensaron que podrían escapar tan fácilmente? Que ingenuos son-.

-Así que Mesogog manda a su matón a hacer el trabajo sucio por él ¿eh?-dijo Lync con burla.

-No invoques el nombre de mi amo, entréguenme las gemas y tal vez perdone sus miserables vidas-.

-Pues tendrás que matarnos, porque ya no las tenemos-dijo Lync y Volt lo miro duramente-¿Qué? Tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir-.

Zeltrax miro a los vexos y luego saco un extraño aparato-Ya veo, al parecer dicen la verdad, la señal de las gemas no aparece, eso significa que las perdieron, bien, tendré que llevarlos ante Mesogog, estoy seguro de que le interesara mucho saber que hicieron con sus preciadas gemas-.

-Inténtalo si puedes-dijo Shadow y se lanzo contra Zeltrax en un intento por golpearlo, pero Zeltrax detuvo la patada de Shadow y luego le dio un golpe rompiéndosela.

-¡Shadow!-grito Mylene preocupada por su mejor amigo.

Shadow cayó al suelo, mientras Zeltrax sacaba una filosa espada, mientras la gente comenzaba a huir aterrada-Realmente eres patético, nunca entenderé como fue que alguien tan insignificante como tú llego a ser un miembro importante del imperio Vestal-.

-¡Maldito!-Volt se preparo para lanzarse contra Zeltrax.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió, mientras acercaba la espada al cuello de Shadow-acércate un poco más y le rebanare el cuello-.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-grito el bakugan darkus.

-¿Cobarde? No tanto como lo fueron los vexos con los bakugan, eso sí que es ser cobarde, aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi amo Mesogog me ordeno llevarlos con vida, pero no dijo que los llevara a todos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Freeza con miedo.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo-Zeltrax alzo su espada y con esta apunto hacia el pecho de Shadow-hasta nunca-Zeltrax lanzo el golpe contra Shadow, para terror de sus amigos, cuando el sonido de una bicicleta llamo la atención de todos, Zeltrax volteo y una bicicleta salida de la nada golpeo a Zeltrax, haciéndolo retroceder-¿Qué?-.

El ciclista detuvo su marcha y los vexos pudieron ver de quien se trataba-No sé qué está pasando aquí o porque los vexos regresaron, ni siquiera quien eres tú, pero no dejare que mates a uno de ellos de esa forma-.

-Kuso-dijo Mylene al ver al peleador que estaban buscando.

-Y no es el único-al voltear se toparon con Spectra y los vexos retrocedieron preocupados-me gustaría que me explicaran cómo es posible que hayan regresado, pero no es el momento-.

Zeltrax se recupero y dirigió su mirada hacia Spectra-Así que tu eres el famoso Spectra Phantom, puedo ver que pareces un gran peleador, pero estas lejos de ser mi oponente-.

-Pero yo no-dijo Dan y Zeltrax lo miro, cuando lo hizo, Zeltrax se quedo congelado al ver al peleador Pyrus.

-Tú….finalmente-.

-¿Eh?-sin saber ni como, Zeltrax se lanzo contra Dan y lanzo un golpe con su espada, Dan logro esquivar el ataque, pero la espada consiguió cortarle un poco de su ropa.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuánto pague por esto?-.

-Creí que tu madre te la había comprado-dijo Drago.

-Es lo mismo-dijo Dan sonrojado.

-Sigues siendo tan estúpido como siempre-dijo Zeltrax-no puedo creer que haya sido derrotado por alguien como tú-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-por toda respuesta, Zeltrax volvió a lanzarse contra Dan, pero Spectra intervino y le dio una patada, logrando que Zeltrax se desviara-gracias amigo-.

-No agradezcas todavía, ese tipo parece hecho de hierro, esa patada me dolió más a mí que a él-.

-Estas en lo cierto, pero no estoy hecho de hierro, estoy hecho de una aleación de titanio, lo cual me hace más fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes, pero ese no es el punto, no tengo nada contra ti, Spectra, pero si te interpones en mi camino entonces te eliminare sin piedad-.

-Inténtalo si crees que puedes-dijo Spectra.

-Espera amigo-dijo Dan dando un paso adelante-no sé qué problema tengas con los vexos o conmigo, pero no permitiré que les pongas un solo dedo encima-.

-Qué curioso ¿también vas a defender a los vexos?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Sigues siendo un tonto con afición a ser un héroe-.

-¿Acaso eres Barodius otra vez?-.

-No te confundas-Zeltrax lanzo un rayo con su espada y Dan lo esquivo rodando por el suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?-.

-¡Lo sabrás cuando te elimine!-.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Dan molesto-si quieres pelear conmigo entonces hagámoslo con honor, con una batalla bakugan-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo en una batalla bakugan?-.

-Así es, de esa forma podremos estar en iguales condiciones-.

Zeltrax se quedo pensando en la propuesta de Dan, tras permanecer en silencio unos instantes, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Muy bien, acepto tu reto, no solo acabare contigo, sino también con el poderoso Drago, será mi mayor victoria-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Spectra y los vexos miraban lo que pasaba con preocupación, aunque los bakugan de los vexos estaban sumamente impresionados con la actitud de Zeltrax, ya que esa era la primera vez que actuaba con tanto odio y más contra un peleador que apenas había conocido, al menos, por primera vez.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Helios.

-Pero sospecho que esta batalla será más peligrosa de lo que aparenta-dijo Spectra y miro a los vexos-¿no es verdad?-el silencio de los vexos, mientras Volt cargaba a Shadow, fue suficiente respuesta para Spectra.

**Mientras….**

En aquella fortaleza llena donde la maldad reinaba, Mesogog se encontraba sentado en su trono, cuando las puertas se abrieron y una mujer de aspecto gótico entro, tenía su cabello negro amarrado en una cola de cabello, llevaba una blusa sin mangas, pantalón y botas negras, amarrada en su cintura llevaba una espada.

-¿Tienes alguna noticia de Zeltrax?-pregunto Mesogog.

-Si mi señor, encontró a los vexos, pero por alguna razón está a punto de enfrentarse en una batalla bakugan-.

-¿Contra los vexos?-.

-Nuestros sistemas no lo han podido identificar, aun no sabemos de quien se trate-.

-Me imagino quien puede ser, mantenme informado en todo momento-.

-Como ordene-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, por el momento aun quedan misterios que resolver, especialmente sobre los nuevos enemigos, en el próximo capítulo, la primera batalla bakugan del fic._

_Bienvenidos a todos los OC que se han apuntado, les advierto que a partir del capítulo 6 ya no recibiré más OC, para los que no se hayan inscripto les quedan solo 5 capítulos._

_**Un abrazo y mis cordiales saludos a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se encuentren perfectamente.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…**_


	2. La batalla inicia

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, la primera batalla bakugan va a comenzar, así como muy pronto se revelaran los secretos detrás de los Predacon y de las gemas que están buscando, la batalla está por comenzar de nuevo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 La batalla inicia.**

-Si deseas que te humille antes-dijo Zeltrax-entonces con mucho gusto lo haré-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Dan con determinación, mientras Spectra y los vexos observaban.

-Kuso no ha cambiado-dijo Mylene-sigue siendo demasiado impulsivo, no sabe nada de su enemigo-.

-Tal vez-dijo Spectra-pero confío en que Dan podrá con ese villano-.

-Solo que su enemigo no es nadie común-dijo Freeza-se trata de un predacon y ellos no son piadosos-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-declaro Drago.

-Impresionante-dijo Zeltrax-no me imaginaba que el poderoso Drago volvería a evolucionar, pero eso no significa nada para mí ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Venguémonos Magician Pyrus!-.

El bakugan de Zeltrax era muy extraño, parecía un cíclope y su cabeza tenía la forma de un sombrero de mago, su cuerpo era metálico y cargaba una lanza de energía, tenía una especia de falda larga y una serie de cuernos en su cabeza, tres de cada lado, su color era rojo con detalles amarillos, su nivel era de 1200G.

-Ese sí que es un bakugan extraño-dijo Drago impactado.

-Y no solo eso-dijo Zeltrax-ya que también es muy poderoso ¡Poder activado: Estrellas de fuego!-el ojo de Magician brillo y disparo una serie de rayos de fuego que tomaron la forma de estrella, el ataque golpeo a Drago con mucha fuerza y el valiente bakugan dragón cayó al suelo.

-¡Drago!-.

-Descuida…..estoy bien….-.

-Sí que eres fuerte, pero no vamos a darnos por vencidos ¡Poder activado: Llama de dragón!-Drago reunió energía y la libero en una poderosa llamarada contra Magician, pero Zeltrax solo se rio quedamente.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de espejo!-Magician creó un muro en forma de espejo y no solo detuvo el ataque, sino que además se lo regreso a Drago.

-Me…..lo regreso…de la nada….-dijo Drago cansado.

-Ten cuidado Drago, esos dos tienen trucos muy sucios-.

-Y no te imaginas que tan sucios pueden ser-dijo Zeltrax riéndose con maldad-¡Magician!-.

Magician se lanzo contra Drago y comenzó a atacarlo con su lanza, pero Drago lo esquivaba sin ningún problema, mientras que Dan pensaba en una forma de contraatacar.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-Que tonto eres ¡Carta portal abierta: Círculo de furia!-Magician golpeo el suelo con su lanza y creó un círculo amarillo, el cual atrapo a Drago y comenzó a quitarle su energía.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi energía….siento que…..la estoy perdiendo….!-.

-¡Drago!-.

Zeltrax se rio, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de ese momento-¡Poder activado: Destello de fuego!-Magician creó una potente bola de fuego y la disparo contra Drago, el ataque fue totalmente efectivo y Drago volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Drago!-grito Dan, mientras su fuerza vital descendía al 40%.

-Eso fue patético-dijo Zeltrax-al parecer esa evolución no es tan poderosa como muchos creen-.

-Cretino ¿te encuentras bien Drago?-.

-Descuida, aun estoy en condiciones para pelear-.

-Eso me alegra amigo-.

-Entonces ¿ya te rindes?-.

-Claro que no-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Así me gusta, de lo contrario no serías el famoso Dan Kuso y esta batalla no sería divertido, así como tampoco mi venganza sería satisfactoria ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos por otra victoria Magician Pyrus!-Magician hizo su reaparición.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan aun sonriendo-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Esta vez no voy a perder!-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Lanza de fuego!-la lanza de Magician se encendió en fuego y la lanzo contra Drago.

Drago esquivo el ataque, pero la lanza comenzó a perseguirlo y Drago emprendió la huída, mientras Zeltrax se reía.

-No tiene caso, a donde quieras que vayas te seguirá-dijo para luego desviar su mirada hacia Dan, quien le mantuvo la mirada, por unos instantes, ambos se mantuvieron la vista fijamente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-.

-Me vengare-.

-¿Hablas de venganza? ¿No me confundes con otro?-.

-Seré tu peor enemigo-.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea de que estás hablando-.

-Te lo diré después de que Magician acabe con tu querido Drago-.

Dan miro hacia arriba, Drago aun era perseguido por la lanza de Magician, quien controlaba los movimiento de esta, aunque Drago era muy rápido, la lanza no se quedaba atrás y cada vez está más cerca de Drago.

-Rayos, no importa a donde vaya Drago, esa lanza no dejara de perseguirlo-abriendo sus ojos-¡Eso es! ¡Drago, ve hacia Magician!-.

Esas palabras, aunque confusas para la mayoría, para Drago fueron sumamente claras-¡Entendido!-.

Drago comenzó a dirigirse hacia Magician, mientras la lanza bajaba en dirección suya, persiguiéndolo, para confusión de Zeltrax.

-¿Qué pretende?-.

Drago ya estaba muy cerca de Magician y la lanza también, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Drago….

-¡Ahora!-grito Dan y Drago se hizo a un lado, provocando que la lanza golpeara a Magician.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zeltrax.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!-.

-Espero que le guste ser atacado por uno de sus propios ataques-dijo Drago sonriendo.

Magician apareció con algunas heridas, debido al poder de su propio ataque, mientras Drago descendía.

-¿Qué te pareció eso Zeltrax?-pregunto Dan riéndose y Zeltrax gruño molesto.

-Miserable-.

Los vexos también estaban impresionados por la estrategia de Dan, mientras Spectra solo sonreía de manera divertida.

-Bien pensado, muy buena forma de atacar al enemigo con su propio poder-.

-Drago no necesito más instrucciones de parte de Dan-dijo Helios-comprendió con mucha simplicidad-.

-Debe ser el lazo que los une-dijo Spectra.

-Nunca me imagine que Kuso supiera de estrategias-dijo Lync-realmente estoy impresionado-.

-Pero la batalla aun no termina-dijo Volt-de hecho, está muy lejos de terminar-.

Las palabras de Volt eran ciertas, ya que Magician aun estaba en pie, algo que molesto a Shadow.

-¿Qué estas esperando Kuso? ¡Acaba con ellos de una buena vez!-apenas dijo eso, sintió como el dolor de su pierna aumentaba.

-Idiota-dijo Mylene sin darle más importancia.

Zeltrax apretó los puños molesto-Vas a pagar muy caro por eso ¡Poder….!-.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Carta portal abierta: Brillante Dragón!-el suelo brillo y Drago también comenzó a hacerlo, mientras su poder aumentaba y Magician caía de rodillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-Brillante dragón es un poder que no solo vuele inútiles todos los posibles ataques de tu bakugan, sino también las cartas portal, armamentos y mechtogan-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-.

-En pocas palabras, Drago ahora tiene toda la ventaja, ya que además de todo eso, el poder de Drago se incrementa en 1000G más otros 300 puntos que recibe por cada bakugan pyrus en el campo de batalla, incluyendo al propio Drago-.

-¿Qué?-.

Los 1200G de Drago se convirtieron en 2200G para después ascender a 2800G-¡Me siento increíble!-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Ahora Drago! ¡Poder activado: Dragón metálico!-Drago lanzo un potente disparo de fuego, el cual se convirtió en un color rojo metálico, el ataque fue certero y Magician regreso a su forma de esfera, el poder de Zeltrax disminuyo al 40%.

-Maldita sea-.

-No sé si en verdad peleamos en el pasado, pero supongo que esto te da muy malos recuerdos-.

-Me las pagaras, así sea lo último que haga-rugió Zeltrax molesto.

-Vuelvo a decírtelo, no tengo idea de que rayos estás hablando-.

Por toda contestación, Zeltrax lanzo otra carta portal-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Magician Pyrus!-.

-Como quieras ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos por el final Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-.

-Eso es justamente lo que estaba pensando-dijo Zeltrax-¡Poder activado: Clones de fuego!-.

Magician brillo y creó una serie de 10 clones suyos, los cuales rodearon a Drago peligrosamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Dan preocupado.

-No tienes ni idea, porque aunque estos son clones no pierden ni una sola habilidad, a lo que me refiero es que más que una desventaja, como suele ser este tipo de ataques, es una ventaja-.

-Ten cuidado Drago-.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Los Magician comenzaron a disparar varios rayos de fuego, Drago se elevo y los ataques chocaron en el suelo, pero rápidamente comenzaron a dispararle en el aire.

-¡Dan, un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo dragón!-Drago creó una esfera a su alrededor, el cual comenzó a bloquear los ataques de los distintos Magician.

-Esa esfera no durara por siempre-dijo Mylene.

-No te preocupes, Dan y Drago siempre encuentran la forma de salir de situaciones como estas-dijo Spectra-pero ¿Por qué estas preocupada por él?-.

-Porque sin ellos no podremos detener a los Predacons-.

-¿Predacons?-.

-Te lo explicare todo después, aunque creo que serán Freeza y los otros, ya que ellos conocen todo, nosotros solo sabemos cómo comenzó-dijo Mylene.

Helios miro a Freeza, quien observaba la batalla, mientras Spectra se preguntaba que eran los Predacons y porque hasta la misma Mylene, uno de los vexos más temido, le tenía miedo.

Magician comenzó a atacar con todos sus clones a Drago, el valiente bakugan esquivaba los ataques de todos los Magician, pero era sumamente difícil y más aun con el hecho de que su esfera no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

-¡Dan, auxilio!-.

-¡Resiste Drago!-grito Dan, mientras pensaba como sacar a su mejor amigo de ese predicamento, provocando la risa de Zeltrax.

-Niño estúpido, no importa lo que hagas, no podrás evitar que Magician acabe con Drago, no solo te derrotare, sino que los destruiré a ambos-.

-Ni lo sueñes, podré estar atrapado pero no vencido-.

-Siempre has sido un gran estúpido, pero en esta ocasión te has superado a ti mismo, tengo completamente rodeado a tu querido Drago-.

-¡Ja!-rio Drago-¡Hablas como si ya hubieras peleado contra nosotros!-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Pero cometes el error que todos cometieron-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¿Error? ¿Qué error?-.

-¡Subestimarnos y en grande!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora Drago!-.

-¡Invoco el poder de Mechtogan Zentho!-el cielo se oscureció, mientras un torbellino se formaba y el poderoso Mechtogan hizo su aparición.

-¡Vivo para servir y ayudar a mis amos!-.

-¿Un Mechtogan? ¿Desde cuando tiene uno?-.

-Bien, con eso confirma que no se trata de Barodius esta vez-dijo Dan perplejo, pero entonces ¿Quién demonios es y porque me odia tanto?-.

-¡Podemos pensar en eso luego Dan!-grito Drago, quien aun era victima de los ataques múltiples de los Magician.

-Cierto ¡Zentho, ayuda a Drago!-.

-¡Como ordene!-Zentho abrió cada extremidad de su cuerpo y lanzo varios misiles contra los clones de Magician, eliminándolos uno por uno hasta que solo quedo el original-derrotare a los enemigos de mis amos-.

-¡Espera Zentho!-intervino Drago-¡De este me encargo yo!-.

-Como ordene-.

Zeltrax apretó los puños al darse cuenta que todos sus planes se desmoronaron, nunca se imagino que Dan tuviera un Mechtogan y ahora la situación se puso muy mala para él.

-No voy a permitir que esto me vuelva a suceder, se supone que ahora soy 10 veces más poderoso de lo que fui en el pasado, sería absurdo que Kuso me pudiera derrotar-

-Si todavía crees eso, entonces me das mucha lastima-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te doy lastima? ¡Magician!-Magician preparo su ataque contra Drago, pero el usar su ataque de clones lo había dejado debilitado, algo que noto Drago.

-¡Dan, es nuestra oportunidad, Magician se ve cansado!-.

-¡Terminemos con esto entonces amigo!-declaro Dan sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Ira de dragón máximo!-.

Drago comenzó a reunir energía y luego la libero en un poderoso ataque de fuego, Magician no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo, sus energías estaban por los suelos y recibió el ataque directamente.

-¡No!-grito Zeltrax al ver como Magician volvía a su forma de esfera y caía sus pies, mientras su fuerza vital disminuía hasta 0-maldición-.

-Y así es como el gran Dan Kuso y el poderoso Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus lo hacen-dijo Dan, mientras recuperaba a Drago.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Freeza-derroto a Zeltrax y de una manera increíble-.

-Ese chico si que tiene estilo-dijo el bakugan haos, mientras los vexos también se quedaban con la boca abierta.

-No puedo creer que haya vuelto a perder contra Kuso-dijo Zeltrax, levantando la esfera de Magician.

-¿Quieres la repetición?-.

-Eres un insolente-.

-Será mejor que te vayas de regreso con tu amo, perdiste esta batalla y ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-dijo Mylene.

Zeltrax miro a la vexo y luego a todos-Le informare de esta batalla a mi amo, pero la guerra acaba de comenzar, esto no es el final, nos volveremos a ver Kuso-declaro Zeltrax antes de marcharse en un portal.

-De acuerdo ¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo?-pregunto Dan con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Olvídate de eso por ahora Dan-dijo Drago-hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar en este momento-.

-Es cierto-dijo Dan y miro a Spectra, quien asintió.

-Creo que es hora-dijo llamando la atención de los vexos-de que nos cuenten que esta pasando aquí ¿Cómo es que regresaron y que son exactamente los Predacons?-.

-Como te explique Spectra-comenzó Mylene-es una larga historia, que Freeza y nuestros bakugan les contaran-.

-Pero creo que lo mejor será que nos lo cuenten con los otros-dijo Dan-después de todo, si hay un nuevo peligro necesitaremos ayuda-.

-No puedes ni imaginarte la mitad Kuso-dijo Mylene con tono tenebroso-pero esta bien ¿Dónde quieres que hablemos?-.

-En la central del interespacio, hay están Mira, Marucho, Shun, Runo, Julie y Alice-.

-¿En serio? ¿Alice esta ahí?-.

-Después Lync-dijo Volt-ahora tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar-.

Y así, Dan, Spectra, Drago y Helios se dirigieron hacia el interespacio bakugan, sin saber que el universo entero correría un nuevo peligro, uno que es 100 veces peor a cualquier otro.

**Mientras…..**

En aquel lúgubre planeta, pero principalmente, en aquella siniestra fortaleza, Zeltrax ya había regresado y ahora se encontraba dándole informes a su amo, le conto todo, desde el hecho que los vexos no tenían las gemas hasta…..

-Dan Kuso ¿eh? Debí saberlo-dijo Mesogog con tono de fastidio-Zeltrax, entonces los vexos perdieron las gemas ¿verdad?-.

-Si amo-.

-Bien, eso nos dará tiempo de encontrarlas antes de que Kuso y los peleadores sepan siquiera que son las gemas-.

-Mi señor-intervino aquella mujer gótica-¿no le preocupa que Kuso y sus amigos lo descubran? Ellos son en extremo peligrosos-.

-No, aunque ellos encuentren las gemas jamás podrán usar todo su poder, el historial de Kuso y los peleadores es extraordinario-reconoció Mesogog, mientras usaba unas pantallas para ver las distintas batallas de los peleadores, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia una ventana-pero esta vez no tienen idea de a que se enfrentan ¿no es así, Diagon?-.

Un bakugan dragón se encontraba en la habitación continua, justo de donde Mesogog veía por la ventana, aquel siniestro bakugan lanzo un rugido y Mesogog se rio con maldad.

**Tierra…..**

Drago tuvo una extraña sensación y miro hacia el cielo, captando la atención de Dan y los otros.

-¿Qué ocurre Drago?-.

-No…nada…..es solo el viento-dijo Drago, no muy seguro.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, Dan gano la batalla, pero esta fue solo la primera, el verdadero terror apenas comienza y ese bakugan maligno, Diagon, tiene un oscuro secreto, en el próximo capítulo la historia de la orgullosa raza guerrera de los Predacons, así como la historia de las gemas que Mesogog tanto desea y porque son tan importantes para sus malignos planes, no se lo pierdan._

**Niah-moon: **_no te preocupes, voy a admitir que si me sorprendió y me saco un poco de onda que no hayas comentado en mucho tiempo, pero tus razones tendrás, en fin, puedes participar como OC, pero solo te queda hasta el capítulo 6 para darme los datos, también recuerda que puedes pertenecer al planeta de la tierra o la oscuridad, pues son los únicos atributos que quedan, para mayor información, checa las notas en los capítulos finales de "Legado de los peleadores". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_Mesogog es de mis villanos favoritos de Power Rangers, junto con Lord Zedd, Dark Spectro, la princesa Astronema, el Amo Org, Ransik, Octomus, pero este fic será completamente de Bakugan, no tiene nada que ver con mi siguiente fic "Power Rangers Infinito", solo para que quede aclarado este punto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Mesogog ha sido de mis villanos favoritos de la serie, respecto a porque Zeltrax odia a Dan, hay algo oculto detrás de su máscara, pero eso se sabrá en algunos capítulos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el capítulo 2, lamento si la espera se te hizo eterna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_sobre otros villanos…..tenía pensado o más bien, tengo pensado hacer que las gemas terminen dispersas en distintos periodos de tiempo y en cada periodo, los peleadores no solo se enfrenten a los Predacons, sino también a los villanos de esas época ¿Qué opinas? Sobre tu OC ¿estaría bien si te coloco como peleador darkus y del planeta de la oscuridad? ¿Aun quieres seguir con Lena? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Darth Ocnarf: **_muy bien, pero eso es para "Power Rangers Infinito" ¿verdad? Porque no puedo usarlo en este fic, en fin, muchos monstruos tenían honor y los habrá en mi gran fic, digo gran por lo extenso que será, bueno, veré que puedo hacer con ese personaje que me diste, respecto al rey Drago, creo que debo aclarar, de nuevo, que Drago nació desde mucho antes que la vida, mucho antes que existiera la luz, cuando todo lo que existía en el universo era oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_obre porque Lync tenía las gemas se explicara en el siguiente capítulo, respecto a porque Zeltrax odia a Dan, eso lo sabrás en algunos capítulos más, te pido un poco de paciencia en esa parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Mesogog es de mis villanos favoritos y por eso quise usarlo como el villano de este fic, lamento mucho si esto te molesta o te incomoda, respecto a la chica, muy bien, te quedaras con Chan Lee y sobre la aparición de los OC de los planetas, espero que sea en el capítulo 10 o 11, al menos, es mi deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara el primer capítulo y espero que el segundo también, respecto a porque Zeltrax odia a Dan, eso se sabrá más adelante, primero ocurrirán algunos eventos sobre la historia de los Predacons y las gemas, así como de ese bakugan llamado Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_me alegra que apruebes al villano principal, pero en este fic será un poco diferente, ya veras porque, respecto a Zeltrax, no te preocupes, eso no pasara y sobre tu novia ¿pues que hiciste para que tomara esa decisión? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_como quieras, solo recuerda que tienes de límite hasta el capítulo 6, después de eso ya no recibiré más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Niah-moon, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Darth Ocnarf, Kona Kana Lee, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee, HaibakusunMexiKuso e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…..**_


	3. Los Predacons y las gemas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de conocer la historia de la nueva amenaza que esta acercándose, así como conocer a los 6 miembros más terribles de los Predacons y los secretos detrás de aquellas misteriosas gemas que Mesogog tanto desea y el porque son tan importantes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 Los Predacons y las gemas.**

Tras volver al interespacio, saltémonos las expresiones de asombro de Mira, Marucho, Shun, Julie, Runo y Alice al ver a los vexos, así como el de hecho de la sorpresa de verlos llegar con Dan y Spectra, también ignoremos el encuentro entre Alice y Lync, este último le suplico perdón de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Alice solo le decía que todo estaba en el pasado, los bakugan estaban confundidos, bueno, solo los que estuvieron a partir del ataque de Gundalia, el resto no estaba nada contento al ver a los vexos.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo Drago, después de escuchar las quejas de sus amigos-por ahora tenemos otra cosa en que pensar-.

-Drago tiene razón-dijo Dan-como el hecho de que nos deben decir que son exactamente los Predacons y que buscan-.

Mylene suspiro-Bien, pero como dije, serán nuestros bakugan quien les explique, así que conozcan a Freeza Aquos, Neos Haos, Uria Darkus y Raviel Ventus-.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Drago y el resto los secundo.

-Igualmente, debo decir que es un honor estar en presencia del gran Drago-dijo Neos.

-El honor es mío-.

-No hay tiempo para esto-dijo Freeza-tenemos una historia que contarles-.

-Pues comiencen ya-dijo Runo con mucha desconfianza.

-Muy bien-los cuatro bakugan de los vexos se acomodaron en la mesa, junto con los otros bakugan-primero deben saber que nosotros no venimos de planetas como Nueva Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia o Gundalia, nosotros venimos de un planeta mucho más lejano, un planeta llamado Predatoria, el hogar de los Predacons…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Los Predacons eran una orgullosa raza guerrera, quizás los más poderosos de todo el universo, desde el momento en que nacían eran entrenados para ser guerreros, tanto con bakugan como guerreros en si.

Aunque los Predacons eran sanguinarios y a veces, hasta sádicos, tenían un código de honor que respetaban, jamás atacarían otros mundos, solo probarían sus habilidades entre ellos, a veces, con el solo placer de pelear, si perdías a veces te convertías en el discípulo del ganador y otra veces…te mataban a ti, y en caso de batalla bakugan, a tu bakugan, no era una vida fácil, pero era aceptable, hasta que él apareció, si…..me refiero a Mesogog.

Mesogog fue alguna vez el más grande guerrero predacon, el campeón de campeones, en todo tipo de batallas, muchos peleaban con él por el simple honor de hacerlo, aunque les costara la vida.

Pero entonces, un día, tras salir victorioso de nuevo, Mesogog se dio cuenta que estaba envejeciendo y que llegaría un momento en que ya no podría disfrutar de las batallas, eso lo aterro, así que comenzó a buscar una forma de evitar envejecer y morir, usando las artes mágicas más oscuras y los experimentos más atroces, tuvo éxito, pero corrompió su alma y su cuerpo….se convirtió en un monstruo, haciéndose más sanguinario y sádico de lo que había sido un predacon normal, acabo con toda su raza y con muchos bakugan.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Nosotros 4 fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de esa matanza-explico Freeza con tristeza y silencio se hizo en el lugar.

-Pero-intervino Shun-¿Qué es lo que busca Mesogog? ¿Y porque los vexos están con ustedes?-.

-Esa es otra parte de la historia, la parte importante-dijo Neos-Mesogog busca las gemas de atributo-.

-¿Gemas de atributo?-.

-Son poderosas gemas creadas por la mismísima Código Eve hace millones de años, antes de la existencia del Dragonoid y Dharaknoid originales, por si solas cada gema le da al bakugan de su atributo un poder extraordinario, peor cuando se unen, revelan el legendario séptimo atributo-.

-¿Séptimo atributo?-.

-No sabemos exactamente que es, solo que tiene el poder de crear mundos y dotarlos de vida, así como también para destruirlos por completo…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Hace siglos, 6 poderosos hechiceros intentaron usar el poder del séptimo atributo para hacer una mejor vida en el universo entero.

Pero aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, pronto se dieron cuenta que el poder de las gemas era demasiado grande para controlarlo, tuvieron que detenerse a la mitad del ritual y las gemas salieron dispersas hacia 6 planetas primitivos, esos planetas, eran vecinos de Predatoria, donde cayeron, el elemento que representaba fue el que tomo el control y nacieron los 6 planetas elementales: Aquitar, Terra, Wind, Fire, Darka y Lightning.

Las gemas se convirtieron en reliquias preciosas de cada mundo, pero nadie se atrevía a juntarlas, ya que sabían que el poder era demasiado peligroso, pero eso no le importo a Mesogog, tras matar a toda su raza, recluto a sus propios guerreros y comenzaron a atacar los planetas, acabando con todos sus habitantes y robando las gemas.

Nosotros sabíamos que con las gemas en manos de Mesogog algo terrible podría ocurrir, pero no podíamos hacer nada sin un compañero bakugan y un día, Mylene y los otros aparecieron.

Les contamos todo y aceptaron ayudarnos, ellos también nos hablaron de lo que habían hecho, pero en ese momento, había cosas más importantes y una noche, entramos a la fortaleza de Mesogog.

Las gemas estaban en el laboratorio de la científica de Mesogog, Elsa, quien las estaba estudiando.

-Perfecto-Elsa activo una pantalla-mi señor, me complace informarle que las gemas aun conservan todo su poder, así que podremos usar el séptimo atributo muy pronto-.

-Excelente Elsa, pero primero debemos averiguar como poder activarlo para poder usarlo, mantenme informado de todos tus avances-.

-Como ordene-dijo Elsa y la comunicación se corto, fue cuando Elsa sintió un movimiento y lanzo un rayo, los vexos rodaron por el suelo, mientras Mylene soltaba la caja donde estaban las gemas y era sujetada por Lync.

-¡La tengo!-.

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo-dijo Elsa, mientras sacaba su espada-entréguenmelas ahora mismo o sino….-.

-Lo siento-dijo Mylene-pero ahora mismo nos iremos de aquí-Mylene y los vexos sacaron sus esferas bakugan, para preocupación de Elsa, más aun cuando estos invocaron a sus nuevos bakugan.

Freeza tenía la forma de una mujer, su cabello era celeste y le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba una armadura de hielo cubriéndole el pecho, cintura, con bota y guantes, así como hombreras en forma de pico, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos amarillos.

Neos tenía la forma de un guerrero vikingo, llevaba el casco con cuernos, una armadura metálica, una lanza y espada, sus ojos eran blancos y uno de ellos estaba oculto por un parche, así como un cabello y barba blancas.

Uria parecía un escorpión humanoide, tenía pinzas metálicas, al igual que el aguijón de su cola, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco con forma de araña.

Raviel era una serpiente emplumada, muy parecida a Quetzalcóatl, su cuerpo era largo y poseía alas, su color era verde esmeralda, y tenía dos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¡Que no escapen!-grito Elsa, pero los bakugan ya estaban lejos del alcance de los soldados de Mesogog.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Shadow-¡Tenemos las gemas!-.

-¡Es muy pronto para celebrar!-grito Uria, sintiendo una presencia extraña, desde la fortaleza, un misterioso bakugan dragón hizo su aparición, sobre su cabeza, estaba Mesogog en persona.

-¡Poder activado: Estallido demoniaco!-el bakugan levanta ambos brazos y genera una onda de energía maligna, la cual hizo que los bakugan cayeran al suelo y volvieran a su forma de esfera-ahora vayan y tráiganmelos-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-No tuvimos más opción que abrir un portal interdimensional y venir a la Tierra a pedir su ayuda-dijo Neos.

-Entonces ¿todavía tienen las gemas?-pregunto Marucho.

Lync sonríe nerviosamente-Lo siento, pero en nuestro escape, los soldados mutantes de Mesogog lanzaron un rayo al portal y por eso solté la caja donde venían las gemas-.

-Esta se abrió y las gemas se perdieron en el portal-dijo Volt con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya veo-dijo Dan muy pensativo-entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer-dijo levantándose entusiasta-tenemos que encontrarlas antes que los Predacons y luego detener a Mesogog de una vez por todas-.

-¿Acaso les crees?-exclamo Runo.

-Después de ver a Zeltrax no tengo motivos para dudar de ellos-dijo Dan.

-¿Zeltrax?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-Un esbirro de Mesogog y al parecer alguien a quien no le agrada mucho Dan-explico Spectra.

Dan se rio nerviosamente y luego miro a los vexos-Pero si vamos a ayudarlos, necesitamos saber quienes son nuestros enemigos en si-.

-Supuse que dirías eso, por eso me tome la libertad de tomar esto-Mylene saco una esfera y la puso en la mesa, abriéndose una pantalla-ahora prepárense para conocer a nuestros nuevos enemigos-.

(Nota: para la apariencia física de los siguientes villanos, voy a dar la descripción, pero también los pueden encontrar el Google/Imágenes, como recomendación).

-Frigida, es la peleadora Aquos-en la pantalla apareció una guerra con una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, incluyendo su rostro, era de color plateado con detalles celestes, lo único que no estaba cubierto por la armadura eran dos trenzas en cada lado de su cabeza, mostrando un cabello marrón-es una guerrera fría y agresiva, les aseguro que ninguno de ustedes querrá darle la espalda en ningún momento, su bakugan es Megalador Aquos-un bakugan con la apariencia de un tiburón apareció, tenía dos brazos en lugar de las aletas, pero carecía de piernas y en su lugar tenía la cola de un tiburón, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco metálico.

-El peleador Subterra Golden Boy-un guerrero parecido a Zeltrax, solo que más delgado y su casco tenía dos picos, así como un visor negro, todo su cuerpo, incluyendo el casco, era dorado con detalles rojos y blancos-un guerrero creado a partir del ADN cibernético de Zeltrax, aunque sirve a Mesogog, ha mostrado más lealtad hacia Zeltrax, a quien constantemente llama padre, su bakugan es Colosus Subetrra-un bakugan de apariencia fuerte, color gris y usando una máscara blanca con un solo ojo en el centro y un cabello en forma de tentáculos apareció, tenía una mano con forma de espada y la otra era normal.

-Cell es el peleador Ventus-este guerrero tenía un casco y armadura en su pecho de color verde, con un traje negro y guantes blancos (Nota: para más detalles con este personaje, imaginen a un Psycho Ranger de color verde)-un maniaco que ama las batallas y no se detiene hasta destruir a su enemigo, comparado con él, Frigida es una chica dulce y gentil, su bakugan es Kata Ventus-un bakugan que parecía un demonio apareció, en su pecho tenía la cabeza de un halcón, así como pequeñas alas de esta ave (Nota: muy parecido al soberano del cielo, Carnisoar de Furia Animal, solo que en color verde).

-La peleadora Haos, Elsa-se trataba de aquella mujer de aspecto gótico-es fría y brillante, es quizás el miembro más inteligente de las tropas de Mesogog, después del propio Mesogog, claro, su bakugan es Maha Vailo Haos-un bakugan con ropas de hechicero, incluyendo una larga toga blanca y un sombrero con forma de ancla, cabello rubio y corto, un rubí sobre su frente, piel grisácea y ojos azules, era la apariencia de este extraño bakugan.

Mira se quedo mirando fijamente la imagen de Elsa, mientras sentía una extraña sensación, incluso Spectra la sintió, pero el se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, Mira, por su parte, se acerco poco a poco a la pantalla.

-¿Te ocurre algo Mira?-pregunto Wilda, mientras todos miraban a su amiga confundida.

-Es extraño-dijo simplemente-pero siento que conozco a esta mujer-.

-Yo también-dijo Spectra-aunque no recuerdo haberla visto nunca-.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Julie confundida.

-Pero no es el punto-dijo Mylene-aun nos quedan dos miembros más de los Predacons por presentar….-.

-Zeltrax, es el peleador Pyrus, un guerrero feroz que ha demostrado una gran lealtad hacia Mesogog, lo que lo ha convertido en su mano derecha, su bakugan es Magician Pyrus-.

-¿Es todo lo que saben de él?-pregunto Dan.

-¿A que te refieres Kuso?-pregunto Shadow sacando la lengua.

-Me refiero a que sino saben que tiene contra mí, porque me odia tanto-.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Uria-pero eso también fue nuevo para nosotros-.

-Es cierto-dijo Neos-Zeltrax siempre ha sido un guerrero feroz, pero esta es la primera vez que actúa con tanto odio hacia alguien-.

-Ya veo-dijo Dan mirando a Zeltrax, pero este cambio a Mesogog.

-Finalmente, tenemos a Mesogog, es el líder de este grupo de destructores, es despiadado, maléfico y brillante, ama la sangre y la destrucción, les aseguro que ninguno de ustedes querría enfrentarlo, como Freeza dijo, es un autentico monstruo que corrompió su alma y su cuerpo…..su bakugan es Diagon Darkus-pero ninguna imagen de este bakugan apareció.

-¿Por qué no aparece Diagon?-pregunto Drago.

-Lo siento-dijo Mylene-pero nadie sabe como es realmente, nunca lo hemos visto-.

-Sospechamos que fue él quien nos ataco cuando escapamos de la fortaleza de Mesogog-explico Volt-pero fue tan rápido que no pudimos verlo-.

-Entiendo-dijo Dan mirando a la pantalla-entonces ellos son nuestros nuevos enemigos-.

-Como ya explicamos-dijo Freeza-Mesogog es el último Predacon que queda, el resto no son más que guerreros que recluto de otros mundos y que corrompió con su poder, haciéndolos tan sanguinarios y sádicos como él, no deben confiarse cuando se enfrenten a alguno-.

-Yo lo hice y gane-.

-Y por eso no debes confiarte-dijo Neos-nos sorprendió mucho que ganaras, pero los Predacons no aceptan la derrota así nada más, te aseguro que son más poderosos de lo que crees-.

-Entiendo, pues si quieren pelear adelante, ya hemos enfrentado tipos duros antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Bien dicho Dan-dijo Mira sonriendo, pero nadie sabía que las palabras de Freeza y Neos eran demasiado ciertas.

**Predatoria…**

Zeltrax se encontraba mirando su batalla reciente contra Dan, por más que lo miraba, no comprendía que rayos pasaba o porque había perdido.

-¡No lo entiendo!-grito golpeando el tablero de control-mi poder es mucho mayor que antes, al igual que mi bakugan, debí haber acabado con Kuso sin problemas, pero no pude ¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos me falta? ¡Maldición!-.

Una risa se escucho en el lugar y Elsa apareció, mientras bebía un poco de vino en una copa-Pareces una adolescente humana, obsesionado con un chico, eres patético-.

-Kuso debe pagar por lo que me hizo, por su culpa sufrí mucho, gracias a él estuve al borde de la muerte voy a vengarme así sea lo último que haga-dijo Zeltrax muy molesto y otra risa se escucho, solo que esta era de una voz grave.

-¿Sigues culpando a Kuso por lo que te paso Zeltrax?-pregunto Cell apareciendo-que divertido, lo que te ocurrió fue por ser un pésimo peleador bakugan, Kuso no fue el responsable-.

Zeltrax gruño, pero antes de poder responder, una cuarta voz se escucho y el peleador Subterra Predacon apareció.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre Cell-advirtió Golden Boy.

-El hijo defendiendo al padre, que tierno-dijo Cell con burla.

-Además-intervino Zeltrax-te recuerdo que mis habilidades me han convertido en el segundo al mando de mi amo Mesogog-.

-Pero si yo fuera Mesogog- intervino Frigida en la conversación-me estaría preguntando que has hecho recientemente para cumplir con mis órdenes-.

-Fallar una y otra vez, en eso Zeltrax es el campeón-dijo Cell saltando y riéndose como un maniaco.

-Yo te enseñare…-Zeltrax se preparo para pelear, cuando la voz más siniestra de todo el lugar se escucho.

-Si ya terminaron de pelear entre ustedes-dijo Mesogog con tono autoritario y molesto-espero que me tengan noticias sobre mis gemas-.

Los generales de Mesogog se pusieron en firmes, mientras que Elsa se acercaba a Mesogog algo nerviosa.

-Mi lord, aunque la señal de las gemas proviene efectivamente de la Tierra, no concuerda con los datos que tenemos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Elsa?-.

Elsa sonrió con nerviosismo-Quiero decir que las gemas si están en la Tierra y al mismo tiempo…..no están-.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Cell confundido.

-El portal, cuando este se salió de control por el rayo de los tyrannodrones, activaron parte de las energías de las gemas, estas llegaron a la Tierra, pero no solo se dispersaron por la Tierra, sino también por distintos periodos del tiempo, es decir, se fueron por un portal a diferentes épocas del pasado-.

-Ya veo, era algo de esperar, después de todo, el poder de las gemas es muy misterioso-dijo Mesogog-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en localizar sus energías?-.

-24 horas…12 si nos apresuramos, mi señor-.

-¿Hablas en serio?-cuestiono Frigida-quien sabe lo que los peleadores podrían hacer en ese tiempo-.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos-replico Elsa molesta.

-Frigida tiene un buen punto-dijo Mesogog-cada minuto que les demos a los peleadores cuenta, tenemos que pensar en una forma de distraerlos de la búsqueda de las gemas-.

-Sugiero un ataque masivo a la Tierra-dijo Cell entusiasmado-con mucha destrucción, muertes, sangre….-.

-Eso no bastara-dijo Mesogog-necesitamos distraerlos el mayor tiempo posible y un ataque así no bastaría para distraerlos-.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugiere amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Necesitamos un plan mucho más eficaz, debemos pensar en una forma de que no solo se mantengan ocupados por una batalla, sino que además los distraiga mentalmente-pensando-ha llegado el momento, es hora de que conozcan el rostro de su pesadilla-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya es tiempo de que me presente ante los peleadores-.

-Amo-Elsa se quedo sin habla, era la primera vez que su amo quería entrar en acción, la primera, desde que destruyo a toda su raza Predacon.

-Diagon ya esta impaciente, ahora mismo tiene deseos de ir y ver a los peleadores, así como al poderoso Drago ¿estas listo para esto, Diagon?-.

El ojo de Diagon apareció por la ventana y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz suave, espectral y lleno de maldad.

-Por supuesto amo, ya es tiempo de que el poderoso Drago sepa la verdad, al igual que esos tontos peleadores-.

-Prepárense todos-ordeno Mesogog-el momento de atacar ha llegado-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, finalmente Mesogog ha decidió presentarse ante los peleadores, así como el terrible Diagon ¿Qué secretos guardara este maligno bakugan? ¿Qué tan poderoso podrá ser? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para averiguarlos._

_Se les informa que el único planeta que queda disponible es el del atributo de la tierra, para aquel que este interesado._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me agrada ver que mis fics van por el camino correcto, en cuanto a Masquerade, pronto descubrirás algo muy triste de Diagon, algo de lo cual tú y muchos peleadores fueron responsables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangerSamurai: **_ya explique que Mesogog es uno de mis villanos favoritos, además de que lo considere el mejor candidato para el bakugan maligno Diagon, créeme, pronto verás porque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_eso te lo aseguro, ya que tendrá muchos viajes por el tiempo, así como invitados muy especiales, ya veras quienes son cuando su momento llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, entonces ahora eres peleador Darkus y vienes del planeta de la oscuridad, ya verás que quiero decir con lo de los planetas y descuida, te quedaras con Lena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_ya veo, bueno, haya sido lo que haya sido al menos ya se resolvió, en fin, aunque derroto a Zeltrax fue solo la primera batalla, ya que aun faltan muchas más y todavía más peligrosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_cierto, los Mutorgs son enemigos peligrosos y poderosos, pero no se los anexare en este fic, creo que lo haré en Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque ya tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_ah bueno, es mejor aclarar todo, respecto a los planetas, ya se ocuparon casi todos, solo falta el de la tierra, sino lo piden, me inventare un peleador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, ya ingrese el nuevo poder de tu bakugan, respecto a lo de HaibakusunMexiKuso, ya se que ya se arreglaron y me alegra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_yo también espero que con el capítulo se te hayan aclarado tus dudas y de no ser así, házmelo saber, una pregunta, sin ser impertinente ni nada ¿eres una chica? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Edi: **_gracias por la batalla y por el dato, lo hago así porque muchos, de hecho, la mayoría me piden más acción que romance, esa es la explicación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos reunidos, aparecerás en su momento oportuno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, MayaPinkRangerSamurai y Nipiljiguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee, Kona Kana Lee, Edi e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…**_


	4. El ataque de Predacons

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que la Tierra sea testigo del terrible poder Predacon, los guerreros más poderosos y temibles del universo, además, Mesogog les tendrá una pequeña sorpresa, al igual que Diagon._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 El ataque de los Predacons.**

Tras escuchar la historia y conocer a sus nuevos amigos, Dan y los otros decidieron olvidar las viejas rencillas del pasado con los vexos, aunque estarían bajo vigilancia para tranquilidad de la mayoría.

-Parece que los peleadores no confían para nada en nosotros-dijo Shadow.

-¿Los puedes culpar?-pregunto Lync arrepentido, al igual que Volt.

-Yo no-dijo Uria-ustedes hicieron cosas terribles en el pasado, nosotros tampoco pudimos confiar en ustedes tras escuchar todo lo que hicieron-.

-Pero supieron ganarse nuestra confianza y eso es algo-dijo Freeza.

-Tiene razón-dijo Neos, mientras Mylene solo quedaba callada.

Por su parte, muchos de los peleadores e incluso algunos bakugan los observaban con desconfianza, especialmente Elfin y Runo.

-No creo que podamos confiar en ellos-dijo Elfin-¿Qué nos asegura que no sea una trampa?-.

-No seas tan paranoica Elfin-dijo Preyas-después de todo, si Drago les cree yo también-.

-No se que paso exactamente-dijo Akwimos-pero si los neathianos y los gundalianos pudimos vivir en paz después de estar en guerra por mucho tiempo, ustedes también-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Tristar.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil-dijo Elfin.

-No lo es amiga-dijo Marucho-pero debes intentar-.

-Lo haré, por ustedes, mis amigos-.

Shun y sus bakugan, Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor y Taylean no tuvieron problemas en aceptar a los vexos, es cierto que Shun aun no confiaba en ellos al 100%, pero creía en las segundas oportunidades y por eso estaba dispuesto a darles el beneficio de la duda.

Runo solo los miraba con desconfianza, al igual que Julie, mientras que Alice solo les dedicaba miradas de ánimo, como Shun, ella creía en las segundas oportunidades.

Mientras tanto, Dan y Spectra observaban a Marucho, quien enviaba mensajes de auxilio a Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia, después de todo, tras recibir un golpe feroz de Mag Mell, debían tomar precauciones y más ahora que se trataba de una raza de temibles guerreros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que respondan?-pregunto Mira, mientras lo ayudaba, ella también decidió darles una segunda oportunidad a los vexos, pero primero debía estar segura por completo.

-Espero que pronto, ya que Mesogog y los Predacons pueden atacar en cualquier momento-.

-Realmente espero que no sea demasiado pronto-dijo Drago, cuando tuvo una visión más, el peligro se estaba acercando-oh no-.

-¿Qué ocurre Drago?-pregunto Dan.

-Se acercan-.

-¿Qué?-Marucho activo las cámaras de los satélites y descubrió 7 portales abriéndose en distintos edificios.

-Tendremos que suspender nuestro llamado de auxilio-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Y ponernos en marcha de inmediato-dijo Spectra.

-Y lo haremos todos-Dan miro a los peleadores que estaban en el lugar, incluso a los vexos-andando-.

**Ciudad…**

La gente miraba esos portales con miedo, preocupación y confusión, cuando dos portales más aparecieron en el suelo y estos surgieron los tyrannodrones y los triptoides, quienes comenzaron a atacar a la gente.

De los portales que estaban sobre los edificios, aparecieron los generales de Mesogog, listos para cumplir con las órdenes de su amo.

-Mesogog llegara en cualquier momento, tenemos que preparar todo para su llegada-indico Elsa.

-Entendido-dijo Zeltrax.

-Será divertido-dijo Cell riéndose como todo un demente.

-Estoy listo padre-informo Golden Boy.

-No puedo esperar-dijo Frigida impaciente por una buena batalla.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Devóralos Megalador Aquos!-.

-¡Aplástalos Colosus Subterra!-.

-¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Haz espacio Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Cumple con mi venganza Magician Pyrus!-.

Los 5 bakugan malignos hicieron su aparición, listos para poder cumplir con las indicaciones de sus malignos compañeros peleadores, fue en ese momento que Dan y los peleadores llegaron.

-¡Deténganse!-grito furioso.

-Kuso-susurro Zeltrax molesto.

-Concéntrate Zeltrax, tenemos que preparar todo para Mesogog-dijo Elsa con frialdad-¡Tyrannodrones! ¡Triptoides! ¡Modo gigante!-.

Los soldados brillaron y se convirtieron en gigantes, del mismo tamaño que los de un bakugan y se trataban de 30 tyrannodrones y 30 triptoides.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Julie preocupada.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a estos tipos-dijo Dan sonriendo emocionado por la batalla-¡Adelante amigos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Adelante Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a hacerlos pedazos!-.

-¡Adelante Magma Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a mostrarles de lo que soy capaz!-.

-¡Ahora Blade Tigrerra Haos!-.

-¡Les mostrare la furia de Tigrerra!-.

-¡Tu poder Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la acción!-.

Shun y Marucho sabían que hacer, al igual que sus cuatro bakugan, todos debían aparecer en el campo de batalla para ayudar.

-¡Vamos Skyress Ventus, Master Ingram Ventus, Hawktor Ventus y Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Cuidado con el gran Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Les mostrare el poder de un bakugan neathiano!-.

-¡Ahora Preyas Aquos, Minks Elfin Aquos, Akwimos Aquos y Tristar Aquos!-.

-¡Esto será mejor que en los viejos tiempos!-.

-¡La más hermosa de todos los bakugan ha llegado para causar dolor!-.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-¡Ahora Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡No dejare que se salgan con la suya!-.

Mylene y los otros miraron a sus compañeros, ellos sabían que aunque Drago era poderoso necesitarían de toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a los Predacons, especialmente con los mejores guerreros de Mesogog en el lugar.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Congélalos Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a hacer que paguen por lo que le hicieron a mis amigos!-.

-¡Pelea Neos Haos!-.

-¡Voy a hacerles pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron pasar a todos!-.

-¡Acábalos Uria Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a desayunarme a esos mutantes!-.

-¡Tú puedes Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!-.

Los generales Predacons miraron la aparición de todos esos bakugan, realmente no se lo esperaban, pero aun así no eran rivales para ellos, aunque Zeltrax miraba a Dan con las mismas ganas de matarlo.

-Ya te dije que te controles-advirtió Elsa-debemos preparar todo para la llegada del amo ¿escuchaste Maha Vailo?-.

-Si mi señora-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpagos de luz!-Maha Vailo reunió energía y la libero en dos poderosos relámpagos que comenzaron a causar estragos.

-No dejare que Elsa se quede con toda la diversión-dijo Cell molesto-¡Poder activado: Lanza del mal!-Kata obtuvo una lanza y con ella comenzó a destruir todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

-Novatos-dijo Frigida fastidiada-¡Poder activado: Impacto acuático!-Megalador alzo sus dos manos y lanzo dos potentes chorros de agua, los cuales inundaron muchas calles.

-Padre ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Golden Boy.

-Haz lo que Elsa dijo, tenemos que preparar todo para la llegada del amo-.

-Como digas padre ¡Poder activado: Espada del caos!-el brazo espada de Colosus brillo y lanzo un feroz golpe contra varios edificios.

-¡Poder activado: Hechizo de fuego!-Magician alzo su báculo y creo un torbellino, de este comenzó a caer fuego en distintos lugares.

Dan y los otros solo podían observar, ya que los tyrannodrones y los triptoides les cerraban el paso, preparándose para la batalla.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Mira impactada al ver la destrucción que los generales de Mesogog causaban y lo más impactante, era que no mostraban la menor señal de arrepentimiento, ellos lo estaban disfrutando.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?-cuestiono Elfin asustada.

-Así son los Predacons-dijo Freeza-o mejor dicho, así son ahora que Mesogog es el amo de todo, por su culpa y la de su miedo toda la vida en nuestro planeta desapareció-.

-No lo permitiré-dijo Drago apretando los puños furioso-no dejare que los Predacons sigan haciendo lo que quieran ¡Voy a detenerlos!-.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos Drago!-grito Dan-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego dragón!-.

Drago se elevo en el cielo, llamando la atención de los generales y del resto de los peleadores, cuando estuvo lo bastante alto, abrió sus poderosas alas, las cuales brillaron y comenzaron disparar una potente lluvia de fuego contra los tyrannodrones y los triptoides, a pesar de la dureza de su cuerpo, al final fueron reducidos y destruidos.

-¿Acaso es una broma?-exclamo Frigida.

-Increíble, acabo con todo nuestro ejército de una manera muy fácil-dijo Elsa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Zeltrax, por su parte, gruñía y apretaba los puños, al tiempo que maldecía a Dan con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-grito Dan a los Predacons-¡Será mejor que regresen a casa ahora mismo, los superamos en número!-.

-No me digas-dijo Elsa riéndose-¿y crees que con eso nos vencerán?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamo Dan.

-Pobre tonto, se ve que no sabe con quien te metes-.

-Permíteme mostrárselo-dijo Zeltrax-¡Poder activado: Lazo del diablo!-el báculo de Magician se convirtió en un látigo que atrapo a Drago del pie.

-¿Qué?-.

Magician lanzo a Drago contra el suelo, mientras los demás bakugan se unían a la batalla, eran 17 vs 5, pero los Predacons eran poderosos, después de todo, no llegaron a ser la raza más poderosa del universo por casualidad, pero antes de empezar la batalla, Elsa se quedo viendo a Mira fijamente.

-¡Oye tú, la chica de Vestal y de cabello naranja!-Mira dirigió su mirada hacia Elsa-¿Cómo te llamas? Me pareces conocida-.

-Me llamo Mira Clay ¿Por qué te interesa?-.

-¿Mira Clay?-exclamo Elsa abriendo los ojos-que extraño, por alguna razón ese nombre y tu rostro me parecen conocidos-.

-Lo mismo digo de ti bruja-.

Cell se rio cuando Mira llamo así a Elsa-Realmente sabe como referirse a ti-.

-Cállate Cell o tú serás quien muera en su lugar-.

-¡Ya baste de tonterías!-grito Zeltrax molesto-ya que Kuso quiere volver a jugar a ser el héroe, entonces con mucho gusto me encargare de mandarlo al infierno-.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes grandísimo cretino!-.

-Como siempre Dan actúa sin pensar-dijo Runo negando con la cabeza.

-Y no creo que este momento sea pare eso-dijo Alice-ya que esos tipos son muy peligrosos-.

-Descuida Alice-dijo Lync-yo te protegeré-.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte-.

-Gracias-dijo Lync sonrojándose.

Frígida intervino en la conversación-Ay ¿no es eso tierno? Odio lo tierno-.

-Yo también, prefiero una gran masacre, así que pasemos a lo divertido ahora-dijo Cell entusiasmado con su maligna idea.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Frígida con maldad.

Zeltrax miro a Elsa, quien asintió con una sonrisa macabra, mientras los peleadores se preparaban para lo que fuera que estuviera por venir.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque combinado!-.

Los 5 bakugan malignos comenzaron a brillar y dispararon un rayo sumamente poderoso y letal contra los bakugan de los peleadores, los cuales apenas pudieron esquivar el terrible ataque.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Dan impactado.

-Ellos activaron un poder al mismo tiempo y sus bakugan lo lanzaron juntos-explico Spectra impresionado-no puedo creerlo-.

-Pues créelo insecto-dijo Cell riéndose-porque ese es el poder que tenemos los Predacons-.

-Aunque ni siquiera es la mitad de los poderosos que somos-reconoció Elsa riéndose con burla y maldad.

-Ya batas de charlas-dijo Zeltrax-acabemos con ellos, pero recuerden que Kuso es mío-.

-Un momento Zeltrax-dijo Elsa-Mesogog no ordeno que los matáramos, primero tenemos que esperar a que él llegue o es que quieres desafiar sus órdenes-.

-Desde luego que no-dijo Zeltrax, cuya voz sonaba con miedo.

-¡Lo que sea que estén tramando no funcionara!-grito Dan molesto-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Mira y Runo al mismo tiempo.

Drago se lanzo contra los 5 malignos bakugan y estos hicieron los mismo, por un instante, parecía que los Predacons tenían la ventaja, pero se trataba de Drago, un bakugan que había demostrado muchas veces ser el número uno.

Colosus y Kata trataron de atacarlo por ambos lados, pero Drago esquivo el ataque de los dos bakugan y contraataco dándoles un feroz golpe a cada uno.

-¿Quién sigue?-.

-¡No vayan a retroceder!-declaro Elsa-aun tenemos que esperar a que el amo Mesogog y Diagon aparezcan, pero no puedo creer que ese bakugan pueda hacerle frente a los 5-.

-Pero no esta solo-declaro Mira, mientras el resto de los peleadores se unía a la batalla, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que dentro de muy poco tiempo empezaría el verdadero terror.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog se encontraba trabajando en un extraño proyecto, mientras movía algunas palancas del tablero de control y las pantallas aparecían imágenes de varios satélites, mientras Diagon respiraba profundamente.

-Ya esta-dijo Mesogog una vez que termino-gracias a estas pequeñas modificaciones que he hecho, no solo en todo el planeta Tierra podrán ver nuestro encuentro con los peleadores, sino también en Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia, todos al fin conocerán al enemigo y a su peor pesadilla, así como la horrible verdad sobre lo que ellos hicieron ¿Qué opinas Diagon?-.

-Realmente es un genio amo, todo un genio-dijo Diagon riéndose-he esperado mucho por este momento, finalmente podremos vengarnos de todos los que nos hicieron daño, los terrícolas, los vestal, los neathianos y los gundalianos, todos conocerán nuestra furia-.

-¿Ya estas listo?-.

-Más que listo mi lord-dijo Diagon, mientras escupía un poco de humo.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha-.

**Tierra….**

La batalla se llevaba a cabo y la gente huía del lugar buscando refugio, aunque los peleadores eran mayoría, los 5 generales Predacons eran increíblemente poderosos, Zeltrax solo se concentraba en atacar a Dan, quien solo se defendía y le preguntaba sin descanso cual era su problema.

-¡No es importante, porque dentro de muy poco terminaras muerto!-declaro Zeltrax.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-.

En ese momento, un agujero se abrió en el cielo, deteniendo la batalla, mientras los Predacons descendían.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-cuestiono Runo.

-Ha llegado-dijo Elsa-el amo finalmente esta aquí-.

Un relámpago surgió del portal y choco contra un edificio, no lo destruyo, pero del relámpago surgió el predacon más temido y sanguinario que jamás ha existido.

-¡Pero si es….!-exclamo Freeza, mientras sus amigos se quedaban estáticos.

-¡Es Mesogog en persona!-grito Cell-¡Esto será más divertido!-.

-Finalmente Mesogog apareció-dijo Dan muy serio.

Mesogog miro a su alrededor y luego la esfera bakugan que tenía en su mano-Ya es hora-.

-Comencemos amo-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Preséntate Diagon Darkus!-.

La esfera cayó al suelo y se abrió, un tornado oscuro surgió de su interior, mientras varios lamentos fantasmagóricos se escuchaban.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-grito Elfin preocupada y no era la única, todos lo estaban, mientras poco a poco, Diagon aparecía.

Era un dragón humanoide (Nota: para más claro se parece un poco a Dragoon de Beyblade, pero tiene unas diferencias), su color era azul oscuro, demasiado oscuro, en su pecho llevaba una armadura de color negro que brillaba intensamente, sus cuernos eran largos y caían hacia abajo, tenía dos púas surgiendo de sus hombros, su cola terminaba como una cuchilla, tenía una hilera de picos que caían de su espalda a su cola, sus brazos eran largos y estaban cubiertos por unos vendajes de color negro, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, sin pupila y cada vez que respiraba, humo salía de su boca, pero lo más extraño era que con solo verlo, sentías que se te helaba la sangre.

-¿Ese es…Diagon?-pregunto Dan temblando.

-Ten cuidado Dan, hay algo diferente en este bakugan, ni siquiera Dharak se le compara-dijo Drago preocupado.

El verdadero terror apenas comenzaba.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Mesogog y Diagon han aparecido, el maligno bakugan tiene un secreto que decir y es por eso que Mesogog ha hecho su plan…..bueno, ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo, cuando finalmente se sepa porque Mesogog quiere que los terrícolas, los vestal, los neathianos y los gundalianos vean su encuentro con los peleadores._

_Recuerden que a partir del capítulo 6 ya no se reciben más OC, ya vamos en el capítulo 4, así que el tiempo se les esta acabando, ténganlo muy en cuenta por favor._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_el miedo puede ocasionar muchas cosas y recuerda que fue precisamente el miedo el que hizo que Mesogog corrompiera su alma y cuerpo, respecto a Golden Boy, ten en cuenta que nació del ADN del propio Zeltrax y por lo tanto lo considera su padre, es por eso que lo defiende del insulto de cualquiera de sus compañeros, excepto del mismo Mesogog. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_puedes ingresar al fic, aun estas a tiempo, a partir del capítulo 6 ya no recibo más OC, así que todavía tienes tiempo, pero debo decirle algo a Masquerade y es que sus errores del pasado trajeron consecuencias muy graves, en el próximo capítulo verán de que estoy hablando, por ello deben procurar no perdérselo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_tenía que ser un buen momento, después de todo, Lync nunca alcanzo a disculparse con Alice por lo que le había hecho, en fin, respecto a los OC, comenzaran a aparecer en el capítulo 6 o 7, pero aquellos que escogieron un planeta aparecerán cuando la búsqueda de las gemas inicie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tienes razón, ya cheque de nuevo tu fic y tienes toda la razón, creo que fue por eso por lo que la idea me sonaba en mi cabeza, lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención, respecto a lo que dices, prefiero verlo con el tiempo, así como conforme avanza el fic se sabrá que es exactamente el séptimo atributo, te prometo que no te decepcionaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, ya que aquí esta el capítulo 4, se que los nombres del planeta del fuego y del viento pudieron ser más imaginativos, pero se me corto la inspiración en ese momento, lo lamento mucho por eso, pero creo que todos podemos tener un lapso sin inspiración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, no creo que eso haya sido necesario, pero igual no tengo quejas, me alegra que el capítulo les haya gustado y espero que este también, porque ya se viene un momento muy tenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y Nicole Sakurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a HaibakusunMexiKuso, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….**_

_**Recuerden que a partir del capítulo 6 ya no se aceptan más OC, recuérdenlo muy bien.**_


	5. Sufrimiento bakugan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, llego el momento de saber que se esconde detrás del terrible Diagon, así como el porque los peleadores y muchos de sus aliados de otros mundos están a punto de descubrir, una terrible verdad, un gran dolor y una gran destrucción se aproximan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 Sufrimiento bakugan.**

Los peleadores miraban a Diagon con miedo, asombro y confusión, ese bakugan era muy extraño, físicamente no se veía tan diferente a muchos que habían conocido, pero tenía algo que lo hacía muy oscuro y terrible.

Pero tal como Mesogog había dicho, gracias a sus pequeños arreglos, todas las televisoras del mundo entero transmitían su encuentro con los peleadores, entre ellos se podía ver rostros conocidos, como los de Chan Lee, Kombat, Billy, Julio, Joe, el equipo Anubias, el equipo Sellon y Kody.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Billy preocupado.

Sin embargo, el mismo Mesogog había dicho que no solamente en la Tierra se vería el encuentro con los peleadores, porque en ese preciso momento…..

**Vestal…**

Al igual que en la Tierra, en todas las televisoras del planeta se podía ver al maligno bakugan, los vestal estaban confundidos y a la vez aterrados, entre el público estaban Baron, Ace y Gus.

-Mami tengo miedo-dijo una niña asustada.

-Descuida hija, recuerda que los bakugan son nuestros amigos-dijo la madre en un intento de calmarla.

-Pero no creo que ese bakugan sea muy amigable-dijo Ace muy preocupado.

**Neathia…**

En el palacio real y la ciudad, los neathianos también eran testigos del encuentro de los peleadores con esos seres tan extraños y que por alguna razón, se veían sumamente temibles.

-¿Qué significa esto Serena?-pregunto Fabia preocupada.

-No lo se-dijo Serena en iguales condiciones-pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento, algo terrible esta por suceder-.

**Gundalia…..**

Incluso el primer ministro Nurzak se encontraba sumamente preocupado, era la primera vez, desde Dharak, que veía un bakugan que era pura maldad, ese bakugan lo era y otra cosa más.

-Ahí están Marucho y los otros-exclamo Ren cuando vio a sus amigos-¿Qué significa esto primer ministro? ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-No lo se exactamente, pero ese bakugan no solo podría destruir a la Tierra, también al universo entero-.

-¿Qué? ¿El universo entero?-.

**Tierra….**

Diagon se rio al ver la cara de todos, pero era una risa sin emoción, fría y sumamente tenebrosa, que erizaba los pelos de todos.

-¿Ustedes creen que somos aterradores?-pregunto riéndose y el silencio de todos fue la respuesta-me lo imaginaba, ya que en esto nos convertimos tras ser tratados como basuras-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago.

-¿Somos aterradores? ¿Nos convertimos? ¿Tratados como basuras? ¿Qué quieres decir y porque hablas en plural?-pregunto Dan.

Diagon aumento su sonrisa-Los bakugan que fueron enviados a la dimensión de la perdición, desechados por los vexos y muertos en la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia no desaparecieron por completo. Su odio, su desesperación, su mortificación, su dolor, su sufrimiento y su agonía se mantuvieron intactos, convirtiéndose en energía negativa que poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de un único bakugan que solo conoce el odio, el dolor y el deseo de venganza-.

-¿Estas diciendo que tú eres el resultado de esa combinación de energía negativa?-pregunto Spectra muy seriamente.

-Efectivamente-respondió Diagon sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Pero….eso no tiene sentido-intervino Alice-se supone que después de terminar todas esas batallas, los bakugan pudieron vivir en paz, tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones-.

La sonrisa de Diagon desapareció y tomo una expresión de rabia-¡Cállate! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Crees que con solo decirlo arreglaras las cosas? ¿Estas juzgando que no merecíamos una segunda oportunidad de vida como la tuvieron Drago y muchos otros bakugan?-.

-No….yo no quise decir eso-se apresuro Alice.

-Fuimos los bakugan que no tuvieron esa segunda oportunidad de vivir y por lo tanto lo único que conocemos es el odio y el sufrimiento-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Runo impactada.

-Mis estimados peleadores y también sus bakugan, queremos decirles que esperábamos este encuentro ansiosamente-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Helios.

-Pongan atención, mientras ustedes se encontraban riendo en este mundo lleno de luz y felicidad…nosotros nos pudríamos cada vez más en ese abismo de desesperación y agonía ¡Es una injusticia!-Diagon alzo sus manos y libero una poderosa corriente de energía que lanzo a los bakugan hacia atrás.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Descuida Dan, todos estamos bien-dijo Mira sonriéndole.

-¿Qué azares del destino fueron los que hicieron que nos tocara la peor parte? ¡Es algo que jamás…podremos olvidar!-continúo Diagon-¡Todas las formas de vida humanoide fueron los responsables de nuestro dolor! ¡Aquí en la Tierra, Alice y su otro yo, Masquerade, enviándonos a la dimensión de la perdición sin piedad alguna, solo para incrementar los poderes de Hydranoid!-la aludida se quedo muda con esas palabras y sentía que la lágrimas comenzaban a salir-¡Kuso y los peleadores se dicen amigos de los bakugan, más ellos nos trataban como juguetes, dejando que nos enviaran a la dimensión de la perdición solo por diversión, no les importábamos!-.

-No, es no es…-Marucho se vio silenciado por una mirada de Diagon.

-¡Los vestal invadieron Nueva Vestroia y por si no les basto esclavizarnos, nos desecharon sin piedad para reemplazarnos con maquinas!-Mira, Spectra, los vexos y los vestal que veían todo se quedaron sin habla-¡Los neathianos y los gundalianos nos convirtieron en armas de guerra, una guerra que no debía ser nuestra!-cada mundo también se quedo estático, sin saber que decir-¿Qué mal les hicimos a todos ustedes para que nos trataran así? ¿Qué daño les hicimos a todos? ¿Acaso hicimos algo indebido?-grito Diagon, mientras alzaba sus brazos, para luego encajar sus garras contra sus hombros, comenzando a provocar que sangrara, muchos tuvieron que apartar la vista de eso-¿Por qué ustedes reían mientras nosotros solo llorábamos? ¡Nosotros también podemos sentir, podemos reír, podemos llorar, podemos amar, podemos odiar! ¡Teníamos deseos de vivir, de luchar por la justicia, de tener un amigo peleador, de ser útiles para el universo! ¿Por qué no se nos dio esa oportunidad? ¿Acaso nunca se nos necesito o no significamos nada…..o simplemente, no somos tan importantes como el poderoso Drago?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Drago…..heredero del Dragonoid original, obtuviste los poderes del núcleo de infinidad y el núcleo silente, también la energía de atributo de Apollonir y del resto de los antiguos guerreros, para luego recibir los poderes del elemento y finalmente los de la luz madre de los bakugan, Código Eve! ¿Por qué hasta el poderoso Drago y nuestra madre nos dieron la espalda? ¿No somos tan importantes como para tomarse la molestia?-.

-No…eso no es…-Drago no sabía que decir, nunca se imagino todo, desearía que fuera una pesadilla, pero era la realidad, Diagon no era un bakugan como otros, era la representación misma de todo el sufrimiento de los bakugan que habían perdido en todas esas batallas.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Dan en iguales condiciones.

Diagon iba a decir algo, cuando Mesogog lo detuvo-Ya fue suficiente Diagon, estos insectos nunca comprenderán el sufrimiento por el que pasaban, ya que mientras ustedes sufrían, ellos se divertían en batallas sin sentido y jugando a ser héroes, vaya héroes que resultaron ser-dijo con burla y Dan apretó los dientes y puños.

-Tiene razón amo-dijo Diagon suavemente-ya no tiene caso hablar de eso, nosotros hemos venido para hacer justicia, tomaremos lo que nos corresponde y acabaremos con todos los responsables de nuestro sufrimiento-Diagon comenzó a reírse como un demente, mucho peor que la risa de Cell.

-¡Que todos los lugares donde existan luz y felicidad se extingan!-declararon Mesogog y Diagon al mismo tiempo.

-¡Poder activado: Sombras fantasmales!-.

Del cuerpo de Diagon surgió una sombra que tomo la forma de un bakugan darkus enviado a la dimensión de la perdición en el pasado.

-¡Tridente del mal!-.

El tridente se dirigió hacia Alice, quien lanzo un grito, pero Hydranoid llego en su rescate justo a tiempo.

-¡Alice!-grito, mientras recibía el ataque en su espalda y volvía a su forma de esfera.

-¡Hydranoid!-.

-¡Dan, ese ataque no era de un bakugan del tipo dragón!-exclamo Drago.

-Lo se amigo ¿Qué significa esto?-.

-¡Mis queridos peleadores, acabamos de ofrecerles nuestra amistad, ahora sigue nuestro….Amor!-esta vez, la sombra tomo la forma de un bakugan aquos muy conocido para Mylene-¡Cuchilla acuática!-.

El ataque se dirigió hacia Mylene y Freeza se puso en miedo-¡Mylene!-grito antes de recibir el golpe y volver a su forma de esfera.

-¡Freeza!-Mylene sostuvo la esfera de su compañera, al tiempo que reconocía el ataque-ese fue el ataque de…..Elico-.

-¡Justicia! ¡Ilusión cósmica!-esta vez, la sombra tomo la forma de un bakugan haos muy conocido por Volt, quien iba a ser victima del ataque, pero Neos lo protegió.

-¡Volt!-como Hydranoid y Freeza, Neos volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras Volt….

-Ese ataque fue de…..Brontes-.

-¿Cómo es posible que use los ataques de todos esos bakugan?-exclamo Mira.

-Es probable que-comenzó Spectra-el mismo lo dijo, es la fusión de todo el dolor de esos bakugan, quizás también sea la fusión de los poderes de cada uno de ellos, todos forman parte de él, están en un mismo cuerpo-.

-¿Quieres decir que es como pelear contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo?-exclamo Runo preocupada.

-Son un ejército en un solo bakugan-afirmo Spectra preocupado.

-¡Les advierto que aun no he usado mis poderes más terribles y malignos, porque no solo tengo los ataques de esos bakugan, sino de uno que te ha odiado desde siempre Drago!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Gladiador relámpago!-la sombra tomo la forma de Dharak y el ataque golpeo a Drago con ferocidad.

-Ese fue el ataque de…..Dharak-.

-Ese cretino, realmente tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Y eso no es nada-dijo Mesogog con maldad-ya que no solamente Diagon puede copiar los ataques de todos esos bakugan, sino que además tiene los suyos ¡Poder activado: Conjuro maldito!-.

-¡Shaila Lufti De Santra Mekidu, Shaila Lufti De Santra Mekidu, Shaila Lufti De Santra Mekidu!-conforme recitaba ese conjuro, los ojos de Diagon comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Julie preocupada.

-¡Manténganse alerta!-indicó Dan.

Fue cuando los bakugan comenzaron a sentir como sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarlos, para asombro de los peleadores.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-grito Helios-¡Mi energía…..siento que la estoy perdiendo!-.

Poco a poco, los bakugan de todos, incluso de los guerreros de Mesogog comenzaron a volver a su forma de esfera, con excepción de Diagon.

-¡Oiga! ¡Nosotros estamos de su lado!-grito Cell.

-No cuestiones al amo-dijo Zeltrax-él debe tener sus razones-.

-Pero me sorprende mucho lo que acabamos de saber de Diagon, sabía que era un bakugan diferente a cualquier otro, pero nunca me imagine algo como esto-.

-No eres la única asombrada-dijo Frígida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora padre?-pregunto Golden Boy.

-Esperar las órdenes del amo-.

Drago intentaba resistir el poder de Diagon, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo tan maligno y poderoso.

-¡No resistiré…..mucho tiempo!-.

-¡Vamos amigo!-Dan iba a activar un poder, cuando Mesogog hablo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-.

-Ya verás ¡Poder activado: Dragón metálico!-pero aunque el poder se activo, Drago solo sintió más debilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Mi poder…me esta debilitando más!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Trate de advertírtelo Kuso, el conjuro de Diagon debilita a los bakugan por completo, hasta devolverlos a sus formas de esfera, pero si este bakugan tiene un alto nivel, como Drago, puede resistirlo unos momentos, pero se debilita cada vez que uses un poder-.

-Malvado-.

-Solo es estrategia-.

-¡Aun así, Drago tiene un poderoso Mechtogan dispuesto a ayudarlo!-.

-Entonces invócalo y veamos que pasa-dijo Mesogog con total tranquilidad y Dan se quedo inseguro.

_-"Esto no me agrada, se muestra más tranquilo, que esta tramando, quizás usar a Zentho sea una mala idea, pero ¿y si es una trampa? Rayos"-._

Finalmente, Drago ya no resistió más y volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras Dan lo sujetaba-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Descuida…solo estoy algo cansado-.

-Un efecto muy común en este conjuro, pero ya que no puede rebelarse destruirlos será un juego de niños-dijo Mesogog con crueldad y los peleadores palidecieron, lo que provocaron que Mesogog se riera malignamente-tranquilos ¿Qué tendría de divertido eliminarlos ahora mismo? Justo cuando acaban de descubrir que sus supuestos actos heroicos nunca lo fueron realmente-.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?-.

-Dejare que vivan un tiempo más, para que asimilen las consecuencias de sus actos, disfruten sus vidas mientras duren-Diagon acerco su mano a Mesogog y este subió-recoge a los otros-.

-Como ordene, mi amo-Diagon recogió a los demás y se retiraron en un gran vuelo-¡Ya nos veremos en otro momento, Drago!-.

-¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, Kuso, pero por ahora debemos partir, tengo gemas que encontrar y un universo que destruir con todo su poder!-.

Dan cayó al suelo de rodillas y lo golpeo con sus puños-¡Maldición!-.

**Predatoria…..**

En cuanto Mesogog y sus secuaces regresaron, se reunieron en el salón del trono, Mesogog estaba complacido con los acontecimientos.

-Todo salió a la perfección, ahora los peleadores estarán más distraídos pensando en el dolor que ellos provocaron en sus disputas-.

-Entonces ¿todo eso era cierto, amo?-pregunto Cell.

-Por supuesto que si idiota-dijo Mesogog con crueldad-Diagon es el resultado de la combinación de aquella energía negativa que los propios peleadores crearon-.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Cómo terminaron siendo compañeros, amo?-pregunto Frígida confundida.

-Simple, porque ambos compartimos el mismo deseo-dijo Mesogog con un tono tenebroso-un gran apetito por destrucción y muerte-.

-Cierto amo-dijo Diagon y ambos se rieron, mientras los generales se quedaban asustados.

-Bien, con esto nos quitaremos a los peleadores del camino por el momento, pero no será para siempre, debemos empezar la búsqueda de las gemas de inmediato ¡Elsa!-.

-¿Si señor?-.

-Comienza a rastrear las energías de mis gemas, quiero que me des resultado dentro de 12 horas ¿entendido?-.

-Como ordene-.

-Ya que si no los tengo, me temo que tendré que ser muy duro contigo-Mesogog creo una pequeña descarga de energía en su mano y Elsa tembló.

-Si….mi lord-.

-Ahora retírense, tengo mucho que pensar-.

Cuando los generales se retiraron, Zeltrax y Golden Boy salieron de la fortaleza, aunque el guerrero pyrus era leal a Mesogog, él aun sentía un gran odio hacia Dan.

-Padre ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-pregunto Golden Boy.

-Hijo, ha llegado el momento de que conozcas el legado familiar-.

-Si padre-.

-Nuestro enemigo principal es Dan Kuso, el líder de los peleadores y la mayor amenaza que el amo Mesogog pueda tener-.

-Lo comprendo, he leído todo sobre él, ha derrotado a los mejores peleadores del universo, incluyéndote-lo dijo con el mayor respeto que pudo, pero Zeltrax se molesto.

-Eso esta fuera de discusión, Kuso puede creer que es invencible, pero no lo es, tiene un punto débil-.

-¿Cuál es padre?-.

-Sus sentimientos y su afición a jugar a ser un héroe, son los mayores puntos débiles de Kuso, pero con lo que acaba de enterarse, es decir, con el origen de Diagon, el pobre se dio cuenta que nunca fue un gran héroe-.

-Pero incluso el amo Mesogog sabe que eso no lo detendrá para siempre-.

-Eso es cierto, pero aun queda un último detalle que Kuso no sabe-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, es hora de que conozca el origen de su peor enemigo, es decir, de mí-.

-Pero…..si el amo se entera…-.

-Descuida, mi amo valora la venganza y con esto puedo causarle mayor dolor, confusión y desesperación a Kuso, tanto que quizás lo desanime lo suficiente-.

-Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, padre-.

Zeltrax se rio-Ya es hora de pelear de nuevo, Dan-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, la terrible verdad ha sido revelada, Diagon es la representación del sufrimiento y del rencor de todos los bakugan caídos en esas batallas tan épicas, pero Zeltrax también tiene un secreto y ha llegado el momento de que lo revele, en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan._

_A partir del siguiente capítulo se dejan de aceptar OC, así que les voy a dar unos cuantos avisos:_

_-Si ya me dieron los datos de su OC, entonces los felicito y les doy la bienvenida al fic, tengan por seguro que aparecerán, aunque los que escogieron planetas tendrán que esperar un poco._

_-Si me dieron los datos, pero me los dieron incompletos, es decir, que aun tengan algo más que agregar, entonces deben dármelos antes de que suba el capítulo 6, de lo contrario, al tener los datos incompletos, no tendré más opción que eliminar ese OC, lo lamento mucho._

_-Los que aun no me han dado datos y quieran participar, el tiempo se les esta acabando._

_-Todavía queda disponible el planeta del atributo tierra, por si a alguien le interesa._

_Y ya es todo, ahora pasemos a los comentarios._

**Escarlata: **_tranquila, no entiendo que fue lo que te paso, pero se que hay otras cosas además de los fics, aunque ya tenía desde "Legado de los Peleadores" que no tenía noticias de ti, en fin, diste tus datos justo a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_por mí no hay problema en recibirte, pero te voy a pedir que me des los datos de manera que me sea fácil comprenderlos, es decir el nombre del personaje, del bakugan, descripción de cada uno, etc. Por cierto, Masquerade, ya viste que fue lo que pasó por tu obsesión de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_bueno, ya viste como resultaron las cosas y la terrible verdad sobre el bakugan de Mesogog, es decir, Diagon, pero Zeltrax también tiene un secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo, respecto a tu petición, no se si se pueda, ya que Mag Mell elimino a Anubias y no creo que tenga alguna forma de revivirlo en el fic, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegro que no te hayas molestado, en fin, ya has presenciado a Diagon en todo su poderío, así como su historia ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí esta el capítulo y como salieron de este predicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_por lo que entendí, harás que Ginyu pelee contra Goku, Superman y los linternas verdes, pobre, si de por si Goku ya lo superaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes y si eso te emociono, a ver que hizo este capítulo y la terrible revelación de Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata y Nicole Sakurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a HaibakusunMexiKuso, Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…..**_


	6. El reto

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que los peleadores saben la terrible verdad que escondía Diagon, se encuentran muy preocupados, pero entonces reciben la visita de viejos y nuevos amigos, sin embargo, Dan pronto recibirá un extraño mensaje._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 El reto.**

Tras lo sucedido con Diagon, los peleadores se encontraban reunidos en la sala del interespacio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, aunque Marucho no se encontraba presente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Dan, mientras recordaba las palabras de odio de Diagon y de dolor-¡No puedo creerlo!-Dan golpeo la mesa con furia-¡Me niego a creer que tantos bakugan hayan sufrido durante nuestras batallas!-.

-Es algo que yo tampoco puedo asimilar Dan-dijo Drago.

-Eso es justo lo que Mesogog quiere-dijo Spectra-esta tratando de confundirnos con la revelación de Diagon, quiere que sintamos lastima y culpa por lo que ocurrió con esos bakugan-.

-Pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-pregunto Lync confundido.

-Para distraernos de la búsqueda de las gemas, Mesogog sabe que con esto podríamos distraernos mucho de esa búsqueda tan importante y le dejaríamos el camino libre-dijo Mylene.

-Pues si eso cree esta muy equivocado-dijo Dan levantándose entusiasta-aunque la historia de Diagon es muy triste, nosotros no podemos permitir que Mesogog se salga con la suya, encontraremos las gemas antes que él y luego lo derrotaremos-.

-Hay un problema Dan-dijo Shun seriamente.

-¿Cuál? Sea lo que sea, podemos resolverlo-.

-No sabemos donde están las gemas, solo sabemos que se perdieron en el portal que los vexos usaron para escapar-.

-Cierto, lo olvide-.

Mira se rio, le encantaba eso de Dan, lo inocente que era, lo valiente y entusiasta que llegaba a ser, fueron de las cosas que comenzaron a llamar la atención de la vestal, para luego convertirse en amor, pero ella sabía que Dan estaba con Runo y no quería ser la bruja que los separara, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y Marucho apareció.

-Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa-.

-¿De que se trata Marucho?-pregunto Julie.

-Pues nuestro llamado de auxilio fue escuchado y ahora todos nuestros aliados han venido-la puerta se abrió y Chan Lee hizo su aparición, acompañada por Billy, Kombat, Julie, Klaus y Jake.

-¡Bienvenidos chicos!-grito Dan contento.

-Ahórrate ese bienvenidos Dan-dijo Marucho sonriendo-porque en Vestal también respondieron nuestro llamado-los siguientes en aparecer fueron Ace, Baron y Gus, quienes se quedaron estáticos al ver a los vexos, pero ya habría tiempo para eso-también en Neathia y Gundalia-las puertas se abrieron y Fabia apareció, acompañada por Linus y Rafe, mientras que Ren llego con Jessie, Zenet, Lena, Mason y Paige.

-¡Chicos! ¡Que alegría verlos!-grito Dan emocionado.

-Lo mismo digo Dan-dijo Ren-aunque lamento que no sea en mejores condiciones-.

-Lo se…espera ¿saben lo que ocurre?-.

-No al 100%, pero recibimos una extraña señal emitida desde la Tierra y vimos su encuentro con el tal Mesogog y Diagon-.

-Entonces también sabes sobre el origen de Diagon ¿verdad?-.

-Tristemente si-dijo Ace-nunca nos imaginamos que todas nuestras batallas causarían todo esto-.

-Nadie se lo esperaba-dijo Drago.

-Lo sabemos-intervino Fabia-nuestra guerra con Gundalia tomo muchas vidas bakugan, pero nunca nos imaginamos que las consecuencias serían tan graves-.

-No se deprima, alteza-dijo un bakugan, quien no era Aranaut.

-Oye Fabia-dijo Shun-¿Quién es tu compañera?-.

-Oh si, ella es mi nueva compañera bakugan: Valkiria Haos-.

-Mucho gusto, me honra conocer a los peleadores que nos salvaron de los gundalianos, sin ofender-dijo Valkiria.

-¿Y que paso con Aranaut?-pregunto Jake.

-Pues ya que Elright fue ascendido al comandante de los caballeros del castillo, Aranaut ahora es su compañero, pero para ayudarlos, Valkiria accedió a venir conmigo-.

-Y es todo un honor para mí-dijo Valkiria.

-Chicos por favor, la sorpresa aun no ha acabado, ya que también tenemos nuevos aliados-dijo Marucho orgulloso.

-¿De que hablas Marucho?-.

-Ahora se los presentare…..-Marucho tecleo algunos datos.

Haibaku Takanori, un chico de cabello castaño, camiseta blanca y camisa roja por encima de la camiseta, pantalón azul. Ojos rojos, el tipo de cabello es casi igual al de Dan y Shun en Invasores Gundalianos. Su bakugan Titán Hydra-Dragonoid Pyrus, Igual que Drago en la primera y segunda temporada pero con la base del cuerpo igual a la de Hydranoid en el final de la primera temporada.

Niemy Adragon, chica alta, delgada, de tez clara, ojos verde-marrones como los de los gatos, pelo castaño una camiseta roja con detalles de fuego un chaleco fino de camuflaje muy oscuro, pantalones por debajo de la rodilla de camuflaje también pero mas claros, botas negras con detalles de fuego, en los brazos dos muñequeras rojas y al cuello un pañuelo de camuflaje verde con una lengua de fuego en el centro, en la espalda porta una larga espada regalo. Es un achica alegre, pero muy seria e intimidante, se enfada con facilidad, su bakugan Prehis Arisilvergold Pyrus, Es un gran dragón dorado con detalles rojos que parecen fuego, se sostiene sobre sus 4 patas de los tobillos le salen lenguas de fuego, toda la espalda la tiene cubierta de púas blancas y rojas que nacen en la nariz.

Sayumi Knight Sheen de Neathia, estaba en su forma humana, Cabello negro verdoso lacio hasta la cintura y con dos mechones a los costados de su rostro terminando en rosa, ojos también verdes, piel blanca, viste con una camisa manga larga a rayas amarillas y negras bajo un chaleco negro con detalles verdes, shorts negros de mezclilla hasta la mitad del muslo, botas negras hasta las rodillas con una hebilla amarilla, y aretes en forma de clave de sol verde con amarillo, su bakugan Light Phoenix Ventus/Haos, Es de forma humanoide con el cabello plateado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos amarillos, kimono verde jade con amarillo y hasta las rodillas, una katana, y alas verde oscuro.

Aki Hattori de Vestal y la mejor amiga de Mira, Es de tez blanca, tiene el cabello negro largo y lacio mas abajo de la cintura con un prendedor fucsia, ojos negros y viste con un top fucsia con una chaqueta negra, un short corto negro, guantes sin dedos negros con detalles fucsias, botas negras con unas cadenitas fucsia y unas medias fucsias que sobresalen un poquito de las botas, tiene un collar negro con un dije que dice "Aki" y una pulsera negra con un dije de corazón, su bakugan Sky Scarlet Aquos, Es del tipo femenino, es parecida a Skyress, pero es de color azul oscuro, sus alas son de un azul mas claro que su cuerpo, en su cabeza tiene una tiara blanca con una perla azul en el centro y en el centro de su estomago tiene el signo de amor y paz.

Shinn Himura, tiene el cabello castaño y un poco alborotado y ojos cafés. Usa un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja con detalles de flamas y un chaleco negro que siempre lleva abierto. Su bakugan Orión Haos, bakugan humano del tipo caballero, su armadura parece futurista, siendo blanca con partes azules, su casco tiene una gema roja en la frente deja caer un mechón de color azul sobre su ojo derecho. Usa una espada y un escudo con una gema roja incrustada en ellos.

Marceline, Tiene el cabello negro cubriéndole la mitad de la espalda con las puntas de color morado y copete cubriéndole la mitad de los ojos, tiene la piel blanca con los ojos violetas, viste una blusa de tirantes morada, usa una chaqueta negra con unos jeans apretados azules, unos botines negros y un dije en forma de un ave fénix, su bakugan Nigthmare Darkus, Tiene la forma de un fénix grande de color negro con las alas gris oscuro, tiene los ojos rojos, usa una armadura plateada con un medallón rojo en el centro de la armadura.

Nicole, Castaña de ojos color café, igual de flaca que Masquerade, uso una gabardina negra y en la demás ropa soy igual a Masquerade, zapatos negros, pantalón morado y playera azul, su bakugan Luna Darkus, es una serpiente con plumas en la cola y alas de ángel color morado-blanco.

-Vaya Marucho ¿Cómo reclutaste a tantos peleadores?-pregunto Dan impresionado.

-No fue difícil realmente, solo les dije que pelearían al lado de Drago y aceptaron de inmediato-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan deprimiéndose un poco-parece que nuevamente pase de primero a segundo-.

-No te enojes-dijo Drago-lo importante es que tengamos aliados suficientes para enfrentar a los Predacons-.

-Drago tiene razón-dijo Spectra-especialmente ahora que sabemos que Diagon es un bakugan sumamente terrible-.

-No tienes que recordármelo-dijo Dan-nadie podrá olvidar nunca algo como eso-.

-Pero hay otra cosa que aun queda pendiente-dijo Wilda-como el hecho de porque Zeltrax te guarda tanto rencor-.

-Eso es algo que no entiendo, nunca he visto a Zeltrax en mi vida, pero él asegura que si-.

-No te preocupes Dan-dijo Runo sonriendo-estoy segura que no es nada serio-.

-Gracias Runo-.

La sonrisa de ambos chicos, hizo que Mira se sintiera un poco mal y decidió salir del salón sin que nadie lo notara, pero una persona si lo noto y decidió seguirla.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas-dijo la fría voz de Mylene.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-De que la hermanita de Spectra siente algo muy fuerte por el peleador pyrus más poderoso de todos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Claro que…..!-la mirada tranquila y fría de Mylene termino vencido a Mira-¿soy tan obvia?-.

-Solo para los observadores, es decir: tú hermano, Shun, yo, el tal Ren, Volt, Klaus….-.

-¡Esta bien, ya entendí!-exclamo Mira con la cara muy roja.

Mylene solo sonrió-Creo que debes empezar a ser un poco más egoísta en ese aspecto, lucha por el chico que amas-.

-Pero….-.

-Se que es novio de la mandona, pero su relación no es precisamente de novios, teniendo en cuenta que llevan tiempo separados, esa relación esta en sus últimos momentos y lo mejor será que los aproveches-tras decir esas palabras, Mylene regreso al salón, dejando a Mira muy pensativa y confundida.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-pregunto Freeza.

-Se lo debía-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ella creyó en mí, aun cuando intente traicionarla a ella y a Spectra, creyó en mí, es mi forma de pagarle-.

-Vaya, no me esperaba ese gesto de ti, Mylene, cuando te conocí no parecías de ese tipo de personas-.

-Digamos que conocer a un ser sanguinario puedo cambiar la manera de pensar de la gente-.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Freeza pensando en todo lo que perdieron por culpa de Mesogog.

**Predatoria…..**

Elsa se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, mientras se esforzaba al máximo por encontrar las gemas cuanto antes, especialmente cuando ya llevaba 3 de sus 12 horas y sabía muy bien que si no acababa pronto, Mesogog no sería piadoso.

-Mesogog se pondrá furioso, me castigara y no podre defenderme-.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento-dijo Maha Vailo.

-Que gran consuelo-dijo Elsa con sarcasmo, pero-lo siento, es algo muy lindo de tu parte, pero ten en cuenta que hablamos de Mesogog y él no es piadoso, ni siquiera con los bakugan-.

-Lo se, pero soy tu compañero y no te dejare sola-.

-Gracias-.

-Además, te he notado algo distraída ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con esa Vestal?-.

-No es el momento para hablar de eso, tenemos que trabajar y sin distracciones-.

-Entendido-.

Mientras Elsa trabajaba, Mesogog se encontraba en su salón del trono, hablando con Zeltrax, quien le explicaba sobre su plan.

-Y eso es lo que planeo, si usted me lo permite amo-.

Mesogog no respondió de inmediato, se quedo pensando un momento, mientras el aire se volvía más tenebroso y Zeltrax comenzó a preocuparse.

-Zeltrax-comenzó despacio-aunque tu deseo de venganza es algo que admiro y respeto, me temo que no veo como esto puede distraer a los peleadores, en especial a Dan Kuso, de la búsqueda de las gemas-.

-Mi señor, Kuso fue el responsable de todo el dolor de Diagon-el aludido lanzo un rugido y Zeltrax se asusto.

-Tranquilo Diagon, se que es molesto esperar, pero ya llegara nuestro momento de triunfar-.

-Si amo-.

-Continua Zeltrax-.

-Gracias mi señor, pero Kuso no fue culpable solamente de ese sufrimiento, también lo fue del mío y si lo sabe entonces se sentirá más culpable y será más vulnerable-.

-Interesante-Mesogog se quedo pensando en la idea de Zeltrax-muy bien, entonces tendrás tu oportunidad de volver a enfrentar a Kuso, hazlo sentir culpable, que sufra-.

-Gracias amo-.

-Pero…..no debes destruirlo, aun-.

-¿Qué? Pero amo….-.

-No quiero excusas-dijo Mesogog con tono autoritario-Kuso aun tiene algo pendiente con Diagon, así como Drago, así que puedes hacerlos sufrir en sus sentimientos, pero no te atrevas a destruirlos ¿fui claro?-.

-Si…..amo-.

-Ahora retírate y no olvides lo que he dicho-.

-No mi señor…..digo, si mi señor…-.

-Ya retírate-.

-Si señor-Zeltrax se retiro y se topo con Golden Boy.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, padre?-.

-Cumplir con los deseos de mi amo, haré que Kuso sufra, pero ya no puedo destruirlo, iré yo solo y le lanzare un reto-.

-Entendido padre-.

**Tierra…**

Mira se encontraba aun en el pasillo, pensando todavía en lo que Mylene le había dicho tan solo hace unos minutos:

_-"Creo que debes empezar a ser un poco más egoísta en ese aspecto, lucha por el chico que amas"-._

_-"Se que es novio de la mandona, pero su relación no es precisamente de novios, teniendo en cuenta que llevan tiempo separados, esa relación esta en sus últimos momentos y lo mejor será que los aproveches"-_

_-"¿Qué querrá decir eso?"-._

-Estas pensando en lo que te dijo Mylene ¿verdad?-pregunto Wilda.

-Si Wilda, no entiendo que es lo que me quiso decir, me gustaría que me aconsejaras amigo mío-.

-Mylene tiene razón, los sentimientos son demasiado misteriosos, cambian de la manera que menos te esperas, siempre ha sido así, tal vez Mylene tiene razón, entre Dan y Runo quizás ya no haya nada más que una bella amistad-.

-¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?-pregunto Mira con ilusión.

-Siempre hay esperanza-.

-Tienes razón, gracias amigo mío-dijo Mira sonriendo, Mira se levanto y se dirigió hacia el salón de reuniones, para saber que habían planeado sus amigos para localizar las gemas antes que Mesogog-no se que haría sin ti-.

-Ni yo tampoco-dijo Wilda-eres mi mejor amiga y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte, protegerte y cuidarte, aun a costa de mi propia vida-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Aunque ambos dijeron las palabras de manera casual o por lo menos, Mira las dijo de esa forma, Wilda tenía un extraño presentimiento, había estado intranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo, al principio pensó que era por enterarse de la verdad sobre el origen de Diagon, pero ahora no estaba seguro, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, porque finalmente habían llegado al salón, cuando entraron, ambos guerreros de la tierra descubrieron que todos estaban observando la pantalla con mucha atención.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-Algo extraño, al parecer alguien desafió a Dan a una batalla-explico Fabia.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño?-Mira estaba confundida, ya que Dan siempre recibía retos para pelear.

-Que se trata de alguien anónimo-explico Marucho-no sabemos de quien se trata-.

-No importa-dijo Dan sonriendo-sea quien sea Drago y yo podemos manejarlo-.

-Dan, no tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Shun-tenemos que encontrar las gemas, esa es la prioridad-.

-Ya lo se, pero no me tomara mucho tiempo-dijo Dan sonriendo-¿Por qué no vienen a ver mi nueva victoria?-.

-Ay Dan-dijo Drago negando con la cabeza.

Pero al final de cuentas, todos aceptaron, después de todo, no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver al poderoso Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus en acción.

Dan ya se encontraba en el estadio, el cual se encontraba repleto de gente entusiasmada, esperando ver al poderoso Dan Kuso y al gran Drago en un nuevo combate, pero del oponente no se veía nada.

-¿Dónde estará? A lo mejor le dio miedo enfrentarse al mejor peleador de todos-.

-Todavía es muy pronto para afirmarlo-dijo Drago, ya que el reto era para las 12 del día y todavía faltaban 5 minutos, finalmente, el anunciador se escucho.

-¡La batalla bakugan esta por comenzar, en la plataforma derecha, peleando por los peleadores bakugan, el mismísimo líder de los peleadores: Dan Kuso y el poderoso Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-el público estallo en gritos de emoción y Dan los saludo sonriendo-¡Y en la plataforma izquierda, el retador, en su primer batalla en el interespacio bakugan: Zeltrax y su bakugan Magician Pyrus!-.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Dan desapareció por completo y miro a la plataforma frente a él, comprobando que, efectivamente, su retador era nada más y nada menos que el malvado Zeltrax.

-¿Tú?-.

-Por favor, no me digas que no te lo imaginabas-dijo Zeltrax con los brazos cruzados, el público se quedo en silencio, muchos habían visto a ese individuo en el ataque que se había provocado no hacía mucho tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo, Zeltrax era el peleador misterioso-dijo Elfin impactada.

-Supongo que esta batalla ya no será por diversión-dijo Marucho.

-Y menos con el hecho de que Zeltrax odia a Dan-dijo Spectra muy seriamente.

-Prepárate Kuso, porque esta vez no me iré hasta haberte humillado ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Véngame Magician Pyrus!-el maligno bakugan de fuego hizo su aparición.

-¡Eso lo veremos Zeltrax! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!-.

-Que la batalla comience-declaro Zeltrax.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, el nuevo combate entre Dan y Zeltrax esta a punto de comenzar, pero en el siguiente capítulo, Zeltrax revelara la verdad de su origen a Dan, una sorpresa muy grande para él y para sus aliados de cierto mundo._

_Muy bien, ya subí el capítulo 6, a partir de ahora ya no se aceptan OC, lo lamento mucho, pero yo les advertí, en fin, revisare los OC que tengo y si hay alguno que quedo incompleto, les informare y les advierto que él ya no participara en el fic, ya que los datos no estaban completos, lamento mucho todos los problemas que esto ocasione, pero no puedo trabajar con datos incompletos, los que aparecieron en este capítulo pueden estar tranquilos, ya les avisare si necesito algo más, los que escogieron los planetas de atributo deben esperar un poco más._

**Raf-lyli: **_si eres tú, descuida, por el momento no necesito más datos tuyos, con los que tengo basta, me base un poco en eso, ya que me pareció una historia muy triste y penosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_¿tú fuiste quien lo termino por celos enfermizos? Vaya, realmente no me esperaba eso, por cierto Masquerade, aunque Naga te manipulo, tú hiciste las cosas sabiendo que estaban mal y eres tan culpable de la existencia de Diagon como los peleadores, los vestal, los neathianos y los gundalianos, suena duro, pero es cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_gracias, realmente fue algo inesperado lo del origen de Diagon, pero quería que esta vez el bakugan maligno naciera de otra manera que no fuera la típica de que es malo solo por serlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, esta vez quise usar una frase que dice "los villanos se hacen, no nacen", y ese es el caso de Diagon, él es la representación del dolor y sufrimiento de esos bakugan olvidados, por eso se volvió maligno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_muy bien, voy a decir que no es porque tus gustos son "de hombres", lo pregunte porque con los nombres de usuario o con los que se presentan nunca me queda seguro si son hombres o mujeres, además de que HaibakusunMexiKuso me conto sobre el problema con su novia y ya sabes que más, en fin, los viajes empezaran dentro de poco, tenme paciencia, por cierto, felicidades adelantado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Niah-moon: **_la decisión es tuya, pero de todos modos ya no voy a aceptar más OC después de este capítulo, en fin, nadie lo vio desde ese punto de vista, por eso esos bakugan se llenaron de rencor, porque nadie los tomo en cuenta y les toco la peor parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado que en tu comentario cortito mencionaras algo de la historia de Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, especialmente por la última parte, aunque yo no lo sentí mucho así, ya que tu historia de Han también es triste, pero dudo mucho que haya sucedido así, realmente lo dudo mucho, me refiero al abandono de Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_así pasa también entre los humanos, mientras otros ríen, muchos más solo lloran y sufren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, por cierto Anubias ¿te enojaste porque no puedo incluirte en el fic? Es eso ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no creo que retorcido sea la palabra que lo describa mejor, después de todo, Diagon es lo que todas esas batallas le hicieron, no es más que una victima, en cierto punto, pero ahora es una amenaza para todo el universo, en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá que oculta Zeltrax. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lyli, Nicole Sakurai, Kona Kana Lee, Niah-moon y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, HaibakusunMexiKuso e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…**_


	7. La verdadera identidad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que Zeltrax revele su secreto y porque odia tanto a Dan, una gran sorpresa esta a punto de revelarse, una que a un grupo en especial también lo impactara._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 La verdadera identidad.**

La batalla entre Dan y Zeltrax había comenzado nuevamente, ambos peleadores de fuego se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero Zeltrax lo hacía con mucha ferocidad, para asombro de muchos de los antiguos amigos de los peleadores.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese sujeto? Ataca a Dan como si odiara-dijo Mira.

-Es que lo odia-dijo Spectra-no sabemos porque, pero aparentemente Zeltrax ya había peleado antes con Dan-.

-Que extraño-dijo Ren.

-¡Poder activado: Llama de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Conjuro de fuego!-.

Drago lanzo una poderosa llama, mientras Magician creaba un vórtice y disparo varias bolas de fuego, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y los dos bakugan pyrus comenzaron a caer en picada, pero lograron aterrizar de pie, Magician se lanzo contra Drago y trato de atacarlo con su lanza, mientras que Drago trataba de esquivarlo, pero entonces recibió un feroz golpe de Magician.

-¡Drago!-.

-Eso es Kuso-dijo Zeltrax con maldad y burla-sufre del mismo modo que tú me hiciste sufrir-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Mi venganza apenas comienza, primero acabare con tu querido Drago, luego seguiré con tu familia y con la persona que más amas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es Kuso, se muy bien a quien amas más que a tu propia familia, mucho más que las batallas bakugan o que tu estimado Drago-.

Dan apretó los puños y finalmente-¡Ya basta!-grito llamando la atención de todos-¡Me estas cansando con tus amenazas! ¡Dime ahora mismo que tienes en mi contra!-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, incluso el público se quedo en total silencio, mientras las miradas se dirigían hacia Zeltrax, quien se encogió en hombro y finalmente asintió.

-¿El nombre del gundaliano Syd te dice algo?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Syd?-al principio, Dan no supo de que se trataba, pero en unos segundos recordó, solo había un peleador que conocía con ese nombre, pero no podía ser cierto-¿Syd? ¿Del equipo de Ren?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago, retrocediendo para evadir un golpe de Magician.

Al escuchar eso, Ren y sus amigos de Gundalia, incluso Fabia y sus amigos de Neathia voltearon a ver a Zeltrax, al igual que Shun, Marucho y Jake, no podían haber escuchado bien.

-Hasta que lo descubriste-dijo Zeltrax.

-Pero si tú…caíste, en ese barranco-.

-Efectivamente…caí….-Zeltrax comenzó a contarle todo a Dan.

-FLASHBACK-

**POV Zeltrax**

Esa caída debió ser mi final, pero de alguna manera….logre sobrevivir, pero a muy duras penas, me encontraba gravemente lastimado, agonizando, sufriendo….

(Conforme hablaba, Zeltrax apretaba los puños y su voz se llenaba de furia)

Mesogog me encontró y me devolvió la vida, es un genio de la reconstrucción cibernética y un maestro en las artes más oscuras.

**Fin POV**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ay no….Syd-dijo Dan con pena, pero luego reacciono-¡Genio o no, Mesogog es un monstruo! ¡No deberías pelear por él!-.

-¡Me dio la vida! ¡La que TU me robaste y ahora pagaras con la tuya!-.

Magician se lanzo, pero no contra Drago, sino contra Dan, quien se quedo preocupado al ver eso, por fortuna, Drago se interpuso y le dio un feroz golpe a Magician alejándolo de su compañero.

-¡No lo hagas Syd, la venganza no resolverá nada!-grito Dan tratando de hacerlo entender.

Pero Zeltrax solo apretó los puños aun más-¡Es lo único que me mantuvo con vida! ¡Poder activado: Llamas infernales!-Magician lanzo unas pequeñas llamas alrededor de Drago y estas comenzaron a atacarlo con gran poder-la venganza será mía-.

-Un consejo: búscate otra víctima-dijo Dan con decisión-¡Poder activado: Vuelo de dragón!-Drago brillo y comenzó a elevarse a una gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente, Syd!-rugió Drago.

-¡Y eso es algo que ya deberías saber!-grito Dan, mientras Zeltrax solo gruñía por lo bajo.

Magician se preparo para volver a atacar a Drago, pero el valiente bakugan sujeto con fuerza la lanza de Magician y ambos comenzaron a forcejar para quitársela al otro, era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras el público se preocupaba, pues ese peleador llamado Zeltrax tenía intenciones de matar, mientras que los peleadores.

-No puedo creerlo ¿realmente Zeltrax es Syd?-exclamo Marucho.

-Todo parece indicar que si-dijo Shun con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Creí que ese chico había muerto en la guerra de Neathia y Gundalia-dijo Jake.

Mira miro a sus amigos confundida-¿De que están hablando? ¿Quién es Syd y porque odia tanto a Dan?-antes de que alguno de ellos respondiera, Ren se adelanto.

-Syd era parte de mi equipo y fue el primero en ser castigado por el emperador Barodius-explico Ren-también fue el único en escapar del laboratorio de Kazarina, pero…-.

-Dharak-intervino Rubanoid-el bakugan del emperador Barodius, nos ataco por sorpresa y Syd cayó a un abismo, creímos que había muerto-.

-Pero-intervino Lena-si Barodius fue el culpable ¿Por qué odia tanto a Kuso?-.

Nadie supo responder eso, pero Freeza, Neos, Uria y Raviel tenían una idea, después de todo, eran quienes mejor conocían a Mesogog.

-Es probable que….-intervino Freeza-¿algunas vez se enfrento a Dan? ¿Cómo fue?-Ren les explico como habían sido las batallas de Syd contra Dan y como por haber perdido en una batalla el elemento de Neathia, el emperador lo castigo-entonces eso es-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Zenet.

-Mesogog debió intensificar el deseo de pelear con Dan de Syd y lo convirtió en odio-explico Neos-nunca pudo derrotarlo y por si fuera poco, por ser tan terco provoco que perdieran algo que su amo quería, es obvio que cuando Mesogog lo convirtió en Zeltrax, corrompió su alma y a parte hizo que culpara a Dan por sus desgracias-.

-¿Qué? Pero Dan no tuvo la culpa-dijo Mira indignada.

-Intenta explicarle eso a él-dijo Uria-es lo que Mesogog hace, ofrece poder, pero corrompe el alma de todos los que le sirven-.

-Así como él corrompió la suya-termino Raviel.

El estruendo de la batalla llamo la atención de todos, al parecer, Drago no había logrado quitarle la lanza a Magician y solo pudo esquivar su siguiente ataque, mientras que Dan aun trataba de razonar con Zeltrax.

-¡Ya basta Zeltrax! ¡Yo no fui responsable de lo que te paso, no fue mi culpa!-.

-¿Y que me dices de los bakugan que dejaste sufrir y se convirtieron en Diagon? ¿Tampoco fuiste responsable de eso?-.

-Bueno…..yo…-.

-No eres ningún héroe Kuso, solo eres un gran farsante que tuvo suerte, creíste que habías salvado mundos, pero dejaste sufrir a los más inocentes…..y si fuiste responsable de lo que me paso, de no ser por ti no habría sufrido todo ese dolor, Mesogog me devolvió la vida y ahora es mi nuevo amo, voy a pagarle recuperando sus gemas y luego destruyéndote-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Dan con decisión, pero las palabras de Zeltrax hicieron que una gran corriente de culpa inundara su cuerpo.

-Finalmente esta comenzando a darte cuenta de lo tonto que eres en realidad ¡Acabalo Magician!-.

Magician creo un anillo de fuego y atrapo a Drago, el anillo comenzaba a encogerse y a apretar con mayor fuerza a Drago, quien lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Dan…ayúdame…!-.

-¡Resiste amigo!-.

-¿Cómo esperas ayudarlo cuando no pudiste ayudar a muchos otros? No eres un héroe, eres un chiste-.

-Tal vez no sea realmente un héroe, pero si soy algo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Soy el amigo de Drago y no voy a abandonarlo! ¡Poder activado: Impacto de dragón!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y haciendo una gran fuerza, logro liberarse de su atadura, para luego darle un feroz golpe a Magician.

-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente! ¡Nunca lo harás!-.

-Eres un sujeto duro de matar-.

-No te imaginas cuanto-.

-¡Ya basta Syd!-grito Ren y Zeltrax volteo, al ver a su antiguo líder y sus antiguos amigos, Zeltrax se impresiono.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-.

-¡Si en verdad eres Syd, entonces deberías saber que no fue Dan quien nos traiciono a todos!-grito Ren.

-¡Ren tiene razón, fueron el bobo de Barodius y del resto de los 12 órdenes, con excepción del maestro Nurzak!-aclaro Zenet.

-Ellos tiene razón-dijo Mason-deja a apoyar a Mesogog y vuelve con nosotros, con tus amigos-.

Zeltrax se quedo en silencio y luego desenfundo su espada como amenaza-¡No se metan en esto, acabare con quien se atreva a interponerse en mi venganza!-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los amigos de Syd se quedaron estáticos, nadie se imaginaba eso y menos de aquel chico que solía ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Syd ¿Qué fue lo que Mesogog te hizo?-pregunto Rubanoid.

-Me dio más poder del que Barodius jamás soñó, así como también me dio un bakugan que realmente valga la pena-dijo sin piedad y esas palabras hirieron a Rubanoid en lo más profundo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a Rubanoid? ¡Él es tu amigo!-grito Linus indignado.

-Recuerden lo que les dijimos-intervino Freeza-Mesogog corrompe las almas de todos aquellos a quienes hace sus sirvientes, del mismo modo que corrompió la suya-.

-Mi amo no corrompió mi alma, me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad no necesito una, me mostro que no existe ni el bien ni el mal, solo el poder y que es lo único que realmente importa, ahora soy su mejor guerrero y voy a acabar con Kuso para cumplir con mi venganza-.

Mira comenzó a molestarse, tras escuchar todo no comprendía como Zeltrax odiaba a Dan, él no tuvo la culpa de lo que le ocurrió y decidió intervenir.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Mira molesta, muchas miradas se dirigieron hacia la vestal, incluyendo la de Zeltrax-ya escuche suficiente, Dan no fue el responsable de lo que te ocurrió, fue ese tal Barodius ¿Por qué no maduras un poco y lo dejas en paz? Dan es el chico más valiente que conozco y siempre ha luchando con honor y valor para salvarnos a todos-.

-¿Mira?-Dan estaba impresionado por las palabras de su amiga, no podía creerlo.

-Es cierto que lo que te paso fue triste, al igual que lo que le ocurrió a Diagon, pero aunque sabemos que todos fuimos responsables, no les da derecho a intentar destruir toda la vida en el universo, especialmente tú, ya que Dan no es el culpable, por eso te pido que lo DEJES TRANQUILO-.

Se hizo un corto silencio, mientras todas las miradas seguían fijas en Mira, quien no parecía percatarse de esto, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo más….

-Eres una insolente-Zeltrax preparo un relámpago y lo disparo hacia Mira.

-¡Cuidado Mira!-grito Dan al ver el ataque traicionero hacia la chica de vestal.

Mira no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo y nadie estaba lo bastante cerca para apartarla, ya que conforme hablaba, Mira se dirigió hacia la plataforma donde estaba Zeltrax para decirle todo eso, solo había una única opción y cierto bakugan subterra lo sabía.

Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, el relámpago iluminaba el rostro de Mira conforme se acercaba, la chica ya sentía el poder sobre ella, pero entonces, Wilda se interpuso entre ella y el relámpago, siendo él quien lo recibiera.

-¡Wilda!-.

-¡Oh no!-.

Cuando todo se calmo, Wilda estaba con el cuerpo totalmente herido, el poder de Zeltrax era como haber sido golpeado por un meteoro.

Mira tomo a Wilda entre sus manos, pero el bakugan respiraba con dificulta-¡Wilda! ¡Resiste por favor amigo! ¡Resiste! ¡Te lo suplico!-.

Wilda miro a su amiga a los ojos y con voz muy débil-Te….lo dije…Mira…te protegería…con mi vida….-con esas palabras, Wilda se convirtió en polvo, el cual se disperso en el aire, mientras Mira sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y caía al suelo de rodillas.

Spectra se quito la máscara, revelando su rostro de Keith, el muchacho corrió al lado de su hermana y la abrazo por la espalda, mientras Mira rompía en un llanto más fuerte, se hizo un triste silencio, incluso el público se quedo en silencio.

Pero entonces, una risa se escucho, una risa cruel y burlona, las miradas se dirigieron hacia Zeltrax, quien se encogió en hombros-Que bakugan tan tonto, no había tanta prisa para que escogiera el camino de la muerte-.

Dan apretó los puño, al igual que Drago, mientras ambos temblaban de furia, finalmente, lanzaron un grito al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eres un maldito!-.

Zeltrax se rio aun más-Siempre has sido fácilmente manipulable, especialmente tus emociones, pero ese bakugan fue el primero de muchos, ahora su alma se fusionara con Diagon y aumentara su poder-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Dan.

-Pero eso significa que…-Drago no pudo continuar.

-Zeltrax ¡Te juro que pagaras por esto!-grito Dan-¡Poder activado: Furia de dragón máximo!-.

Drago lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Magician, quien solo se rio despectivamente-¡Poder activado: Golpe de fuego maldito!-.

Magician comenzó a brillar y disparo un fuego de color rojo infierno, ambos ataques chocaron en el centro y produjeron una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, Dan y Zeltrax salieron disparados hacia las paredes de sus esquinas, seguidos por sus bakugan, quienes volvieron a sus formas de esfera finalizando el duelo en un empate.

-¡Batalla finaliza en empate!-anuncio la computadora.

Nadie podía creerlo, pero no era el empate lo que los tenía impactados, sino la forma en que Zeltrax había matado a un bakugan.

-Vaya, supongo que un empate es mejor que perder contigo-dijo sin el menor remordimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿No te sientes mal? ¿Mataste a un bakugan?-.

-Por favor ¿en que se diferencia a lo que ustedes los peleadores, los vestal, los neathianos y los gundalianos le hicieron a los bakugan que forman a Diagon?-Dan apretó los dientes, mientras se quedaba sin habla-eso imagine, la próxima vez el muerto serás tú, Kuso, te lo prometo-con esas palabras, Zeltrax se retiro.

Una vez que Zeltrax se fue, Dan salió corriendo al lado de su amiga, quien aun se encontraba en estado de shock, cuando llego, Keith lo miro suplicante y Dan se acerco a la vestal.

-Mira…..yo…lo siento….debí haber…..lo lamento-.

Mira miro a Dan con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y dolor, había algo que le decía a Dan que ella no lo culpaba.

-No te preocupes….no fue tu culpa…pero…..no es justo…. ¡No es justo…Wilda…no tenías que hacerlo!-.

Dan abrazo a su amiga, quien continuo llorando, aunque se sentía segura en los brazos de Dan, Drago observaba en silencio, culpándose por la muerte de un gran amigo, desgraciadamente, lo peor estaba a punto de venir.

**Predatoria…..**

En cuanto Zeltrax regreso, Mesogog lo mando llamar, en el salón del trono, mientras Zeltrax permanecía firme, Mesogog caminaba a su alrededor.

-Zeltrax, aunque tu batalla con Kuso no fue lo que esperaba, realmente me agrado el final que le diste a uno de los bakugan que se atreven a oponérseme-.

-Ahora su alma le pertenece a Diagon, al igual que sus poderes, te felicito por este gran logro-.

-Humildemente agradezco sus palabras-.

En ese momento, Elsa hizo su aparición y Mesogog la miro-Elsa, espero me traigas buenas noticias-.

-Si, mi señor-.

-Bien y antes de que concluyan las 12 horas, eso habla bien de ti-.

-Gracias-la mirada de Elsa se dirigió hacia Zeltrax-¿en que estabas pensando?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Esa chica no te había hecho nada, no tenía porque lastimarla de esa forma-.

-Ella es amiga de Kuso, además ¿desde cuando te importa a quien mate? Tú, quien amas matar a todo la vida que te encuentras ¿Por qué te importa tanto esa chica?-.

Elsa se quedo rígida y miro a Mesogog, quien continuaba dándole la espalda-No me importa, solo que no le vi el caso a matar a su bakugan solo por diversión-.

-Tú no, pero yo si-dijo Zeltrax con crueldad y remordimiento, Elsa iba a replicar, pero…

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo Mesogog con tono calmado y autoritario-dime Elsa ¿Qué sucede con mis gemas?-.

-He ubicado a que época fuero cada una: la gema darkus en una tierra llamada Transilvania, la gema haos en una época de piratas, la gema aquos en una época más de piratas, pero con algunos años de diferencia, la gema subterra en la guerra de Troya y Grecia, la gema ventus en la segunda guerra mundial y la gema pyrus aterrizo hace 16 años-.

-Ya veo ¿alguna otra cosa?-.

-Si, aunque sabemos en que época están, debemos esperar a que emitan su energía para saber al 100% en que parte de la Tierra cayeron, es decir, la ubicación geográfica-.

-Era de esperarse-dijo Mesogog con calma-pero al menos ya sabemos donde se encuentran mis preciadas gemas, solo debemos esperar a que su energía se revele, ahora retírense, les informare cuando eso ocurra-.

-Si amo-Zeltrax y Elsa se retiraron, dejando a Mesogog con Diagon, el maligno bakugan había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Cree que sospeche algo, mi señor?-.

-¿Elsa? No, pero debemos mantenerla vigilada, no podemos permitir que se acerque más a esa vestal, tampoco a su hermano, su pasado no debe revelarse-.

Sin que Mesogog o Diagon lo supiera, Elsa había escuchado todo y ahora estaba muy confundida por las palabras de su amo.

-¿Mi pasado?-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, se que fue cruel que haya matado a Wilda, pero tengo una razón para eso y la verán cuando comience la búsqueda de las gemas, la cual ya no tarda en empezar._

_Muy bien, ahora debo pasar a un tema poco agradable, como recordaran, les advertí que si los datos de sus OC no estaban completos, entonces no tendría más remedio que sacar su personaje del fic, en fin, revise los OC que tengo y tengo una buena y mala noticia:_

_La buena es que solo uno no completo los datos y se mantendrán en el fic._

_La mala es que la persona que dejo los datos incompletos ya no podrá participar en el fic, esa persona es….Z…..e…u…..s….lo lamento, pero te falto darme muchas cosas, lamento cualquier inconveniente que esto pueda causar, realmente no disfruto hacer esto._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_ok, tranquila, fue un malentendido, no te exaltes, en cuanto a Masquerade, no te lo digo por molestar, simplemente para que te des cuenta de que para cada acción hay una consecuencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_no me presiones, son demasiados personajes y OC, además de que acabo de eliminar a uno y me siento un poco mal, pero yo les di esa advertencia, en fin, la búsqueda de las gemas se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, ya lo sabes, Zeltrax es Syd y su odio hacia Dan no tiene muchos fundamentos, pero Mesogog corrompió por completo su alma, tal como lo hizo con la suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no lo se, ya que aun no me he decidido si aceptare OC o simplemente con los bonus con las otras series, ya te diré luego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_entiendo a Anubias, yo también prefiero la Coca Cola a la Pepsi, en fin, respecto a la frase, es muy cierta, aunque muchos no lo vean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muchas gracias, quería que Diagon no fuera como el típico bakugan maligno, sino que naciera de otra forma, usando la frase "los villanos se hacen, no nacen", Diagon fue solo una víctima más de tantas batallas, pero ahora es la mayor amenaza del universo, junto con Mesogog. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes ni idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_no tienes que agradecer, diste todos los datos a tiempo, bien hecho, en fin, ahora se sabe la verdad de Zeltrax, pero no deben distraerse, pues las gemas están por aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, Raf-lyli, Suteichi-Kazami y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Terminex, Moon-9215 y HaibakusunMexiKuso.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…..**_


	8. El portal del tiempo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que todo se sabe, ha llegado el momento de iniciar la búsqueda de las gemas antes que Mesogog las consiga, ya que el maligno monstruo puede enviar a sus guerreros al pasado, pero los peleadores deberán recurrir a otros medios._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 El portal del tiempo.**

Había pasado un día desde que Zeltrax revelo su identidad y mato a Wilda, Dan y los otros se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la mansión de Marucho, aunque Mira no se encontraba presente.

-Entonces ¿Mira se la paso llorando toda la noche?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Si, no dejo que nadie se la acercara-dijo Spectra de igual manera.

Dan golpeo la mesa con furia-¡Es mi culpa, debía haber hecho algo para detener a Zeltrax, en lugar de perder el tiempo provocándolo!-.

-No te culpes Dan-dijo Spectra con tono suave y tranquilo-no fue tu culpa, ni de Drago-.

-Spectra tiene razón-dijo Ren-además, ese sujeto ya no es nuestro amigo Syd-.

-Es cierto, el Syd que conocimos nunca habría matado a un bakugan de la manera en que él lo hizo-dijo Lena.

-Pero tristemente eso es lo que pasa una vez que Mesogog controla a todos aquellos que le sirven-explico Freeza.

-Nadie puede resistirse al poder que ofrece, aunque tengan que hacer las cosas más abominables-continuo Neos.

Dan permanecía en silencio, recordando la mirada de dolor de Mira al ver como su fiel amigo, su compañero, se sacrificaba para salvarla, Drago entendía el acto de Wilda, de hecho, todos los bakugan lo entendían, desde que se hicieron un compañero peleador, su código era: "mejor nosotros que nuestro compañero".

De la nada, Dan se levanto, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluyendo de Drago-¿A dónde vas Dan?-.

-Iré a hablar con Mira, tengo que ayudarla, es mi culpa que haya perdido a Wilda-Dan iba a salir, cuando la puerta se abrió y Mira hizo acto de aparición.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras largas?-pregunto Mira sonriendo, para confusión de todos.

-¿Mira? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Tenemos Predacons que vencer, no me sentiré triste eternamente-dijo Mira sonriendo, aunque su tono de voz aun seguía dolido, Dan iba a decir algo, pero Mylene se adelanto.

-Eso es bueno, porque aun necesitamos saber cómo encontraremos las gemas-.

-Antes de eso, debemos descubrir a donde fueron a parar-dijo Shun muy serio.

-Pues se perdieron en un portal, pudieron ir a parar a cualquier parte-dijo Marucho.

-Esto no nos ayuda-opino Drago-si tan solo…-.

_-"Drago"-_

-¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo, Dan?-.

-¿Qué? No, yo no dije nada-.

-Ya veo, que extraño, juraría que escuche una voz llamándome, pero había algo muy familiar en esa voz-.

-"_Drago"-._

-La escuche de nuevo-.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-.

-No….estoy seguro….pero…..-Drago comenzó a brillar de la nada y todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Dan!-.

Cuando el brillo ceso, Drago apareció en un espacio vacío y con su forma normal, pero no había señal de ninguno de sus amigos.

-¡Dan! ¿Dónde estás?-.

-Te estaba esperando Drago-dijo una voz, una que Drago finalmente logro reconocer y frente a él vio aparecer un rayo de luz.

-¿Código Eve?-.

-Así es Drago, soy yo-.

-Cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Drago recuperándose de su sorpresa-necesito tu ayuda con urgencia-.

-Estoy enterada de toda la situación Drago, el momento que más he temido ha llegado, las gemas que cree hace millones de años han sido activadas y su energía se está convirtiendo en una amenaza para el universo entero-.

-Por eso tenemos que encontrarlas antes que los Predacons-.

-Así es, pero primero quiero pedirte disculpas por lo mal que lo pasaron durante su batalla con Mag Mell y Razenoid, nunca me imagine que mi energía también afectaría a Barodius y a Dharak-.

-Nadie se lo imagino-.

-Pero lograron superar esa dura prueba y ahora tienen otra que afrontar, deben encontrar las gemas que cree antes que Mesogog o el universo entero será destruido-.

-Es lo que queremos hacer, pero ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlas?-.

-Escúchame, el portal en que el viajaron los vexos era para llegar a la Tierra, las gemas también lo hicieron, pero debido a que su poder es muy misterioso, su energía hizo que no solo se dispersaran en distintas partes del mundo, sino también por distintos periodos de tiempo, para ser más claro, están en épocas pasadas-.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlas?-.

-Con esto-Eve creó una especio de brújula, cuya flecha no giraba por más que Drago la movía-cuando la gema se revele, la brújula brillara y la flecha te dirá la época exacta en la que esta, es decir, el día, el mes y el año-.

-Pero aun veo un problema-dijo Drago-¿Cómo podemos viajar por el tiempo? Nunca he escuchado que los portales puedan hacer más que viajar entre dimensiones-.

-Es por eso que debes encontrar el portal del tiempo-.

-¿Portal del tiempo?-.

-Hace muchos años, antes que la existencia misma del universo, las deidades más poderosas de todas crearon un portal por el cual pudieran vigilar los avances del universo, este portal te permite viajar al pasado, presente y futuro, pero solo necesitan el viaje al pasado-.

-¿Y donde esta ese portal?-.

-En una dimensión que nadie conoce, un lugar donde no existe vida, excepto la de los dos guardianes que ha custodiado el portal durante milenios-.

-Entiendo y me atrevo a pensar que la brújula nos puede guiar hasta esa dimensión ¿verdad?-.

-Correcto-.

Drago se quedo aliviado por la oportunidad que tenían de encontrar las gemas, pero entonces pensó en algo malo-Pero, eso significa que Mesogog también tratara de usar ese portal-.

-Te equivocas, recuerda lo que los bakugan Predacons les dijeron, Mesogog empleo la magia más oscura y los experimentos más atroces para lograr sus objetivos, combinando esto, tiene el poder para viajar por el tiempo si lo desea, solo necesita saber el día, mes y año exacto-.

-Pero, si el portal te puede llevar a donde sea ¿no sería mejor impedir que Mesogog y Diagon surjan?-.

-No Drago, aunque tus intenciones sean buenas, especialmente porque evitarías que muchos de mis hijos sufran, el más pequeño cambio en el pasado puede traer consecuencias mortales al presente, cuando viajen por el tiempo deben asegurarse de no cambiar nada de la historia ¿comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?-.

-Lo comprendo, es una lástima-dijo Drago, pensando en todos los bakugan que sufrieron por sus batallas.

-Es probable que los guardianes no les permitan usar el portal por esas mismas razones-.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces ¿Qué haremos?-

-Si los guardianes se niegan a permitirles usarlo, entonces les ayudare a convencerlos de usarlo-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-La mejor forma de agradecerme es protegiendo la delicada línea del tiempo-suplico Eve-y recuperando mis gemas, antes que Mesogog-.

-Hablando de eso, tengo una pregunta, Freeza y los otros nos explicaron que por sí solas las gemas otorgan al bakugan de su atributo un gran poder-.

-Efectivamente, además de fortalecer el lazo entre peleador y bakugan-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Eso es algo que ustedes deben averiguar, pero me imagino que no es todo lo que quieres saber-.

-Así es, también nos explicaron que cuando las 6 gemas se reúnen, activan el séptimo atributo ¿Qué es eso?-.

-El séptimo atributo es conocido de muchas maneras, pero solo se le conoce de tres principalmente: Exodus, Oráculo y Aku. Ya que tal como te contaron los bakugan Predacons, puede crear mundos y dotarlos de vida, pero también puede extinguirlos, sin embargo, eso es poco con lo que Mesogog quiere hacer realmente-.

-¿Qué busca con el poder del Exodus?-Drago escogió ese nombre simplemente por casualidad.

-Además de todo eso, el atributo es capaz de enviarte al lugar donde comenzó la vida misma, la tierra del principio-.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Esa tierra, llamada así por las grandes deidades, es donde comenzó todo, aquello que los humanos llaman la gran explosión del Big Bang y que dio origen a todos los mundos, estrellas, soles, galaxias, etc. Si Mesogog consigue entrar a ese mundo, su sed de destrucción y muerte provocarían que destruyera la Tierra del principio, si eso pasa, será el final de todo, ya no podrá volver a existir vida nunca más, todo terminaría realmente-.

-Es…..monstruoso….-.

-Es por eso que debes impedirlo Drago, como mi gran heredero-.

-Pero…. ¿Qué hay de Diagon? Él es un bakugan, no puede estar de acuerdo con eso-.

-Olvidas que Diagon es el resultado de la combinación de energía negativa, energía compuesta por sufrimiento, desesperación y dolor, para él será la forma de vengarse y hacer sentir el mismo dolor por el que ellos pasaron-.

-Ya veo-Drago apretó los puños-no puedo permitir que se salgan con la suya ¡No lo permitiré!-.

-El destino de todo el universo esta en tus manos, Drago, sé que no me fallaras hijo mío, buena suerte a ti y a tus amigos-.

La luz se intensifico, haciendo que Drago desviara su mirada, cuando todo se calmo, Drago reapareció junto con sus amigos y en su forma de esfera.

-¡Drago! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-¿Dan? ¿Qué ha pasado?-.

-Comenzaste a brillar y caíste desmayado-dijo Helios.

-Fue muy extraño-agrego Preyas.

-Déjenlo que tome aire, no sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Taylean.

Drago se recupero y se dirigió a la mesa, seguido por el resto de los bakugan, quienes esperaban que su amigo les explicara que había pasado.

-Fue Código Eve, ella me llamo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Dan, Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Ren y Jake.

-Así es, la luz madre de los bakugan me llamo y me conto donde están las gemas, así como que debemos hacer-.

-Pues no nos dejes en suspenso amigo-pidió Drago emocionado.

-Verán…..-de esa forma, Drago comenzó a contarles todo lo que Código Eve le explico, sobre la ubicación de las gemas, como terminaron así, el portal del tiempo, lo peligroso que podía ser cambiar el pasado y sobre el séptimo atributo, cuando termino, se hizo un largo silencio.

-Ya veo, entonces el riesgo es mucho mayor al que pensamos-dijo Spectra muy pensativo.

-Hay otro problema-observo Fabia-no sabemos cómo encontraremos ese portal del tiempo, creo que primero hay que pensar en eso antes de los riesgos-.

-Fabia tiene razón-apoyo Shun y eso hizo que Drago reaccionara.

-¡Es cierto! Código Eve me dio una brújula que nos guiaría hasta el portal del tiempo y las gemas-.

-¿Brújula? ¿Es esta?-pregunto Mira, mostrando el misterioso aparato que había aparecido justo al lado de Drago.

-¡Si, ese es! ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-.

-Después de que te recuperaste, escuche el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo, cuando voltee encontré esto-.

-Buen trabajo Mira-felicito Dan sonriéndole, lo que provoco que Mira se sonrojara, hecho que captaron Ace y Runo, pero ninguno dijo nada, no era el momento-entonces Drago, según Código Eve ¿esto nos guiara al portal del tiempo?-.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo-.

-Entonces hay que partir cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que Mesogog se nos adelante-.

-Necesitaremos una nave especial para poder viajar entre las dimensiones-opino Valkiria.

-Por suerte yo tengo la mía-dijo Spectra sonriendo.

-Entonces ya está todo resuelto-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No todo-intervino Runo-debemos hablar con nuestras familias, no podemos irnos así nada más-.

-Es cierto, yo tengo que contárselo a Serena-dijo Fabia.

-Y yo al maestro Nurzak-dijo Ren.

-Entonces ¿Qué les parece esto?-intervino Marucho-cada uno infórmele a sus familiares hoy y mañana nos reuniremos aquí en mi casa para que partamos hacia la dimensión donde está el portal-.

-Me parece perfecto Marucho-dijo Julie sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos aquí mañana ¿a qué horas debemos reunirnos?-pregunto Dan.

-¿Qué les parece a las 7 am?-.

-Estupendo, nos veremos mañana a las 7 am-dijo Dan sonriendo, pero los que mejor lo conocían ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Esa noche, los peleadores de la Tierra, incluyendo sus nuevos aliados, se la pasaron explicándoles a sus padres sobre su nueva aventura, así como lo peligrosos que eran los Predacons y lo que podría pasar si no eran detenidos, muchos padres aceptaron a muy duras penas, pero así es siempre la vida.

**Predatoria…**

Mesogog se encontraba en su trono, mientras su cuerpo emitía una gran cantidad de energía, al igual que Diagon.

-Lo puedo sentir, la energía de las gemas-dijo Mesogog con malévolo placer.

-Yo también lo siento, mi gran señor-.

-Dentro de muy poco se revelaran para mí, entonces las recuperare y por fin podremos acabar con este patético universo-.

-Para siempre-.

Mesogog y Diagon se rieron con maldad, sus planes malignos pronto podrían llevarse a cabo, especialmente cuando creían que los peleadores no podrían ir a las distintas épocas por las gemas.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se encontraba en su laboratorio, pensando en la conversación que había escuchado entre su amo y su bakugan maligno, algo que noto Maha Vailo.

-¿En qué piensas Elsa? ¿En lo que hablaban Mesogog y Diagon?-.

-No puedo evitarlo, no entiendo a que se refieren con mi pasado, lo único que logro recordar es que siempre he sido una científica y que de alguna manera, termine bajo el servicio de Mesogog-.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo averiguar lo que pasa?-.

-Si Mesogog no quiere que me acerque a esos dos chicos de Vestal, entonces significa que ellos deben saber algo sobre mí o por lo menos, tenemos algo en común-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Recuerda que en cuanto vi a esa vestal, entre ella y yo hubo una especie de conexión, además, está el hecho de que me importo que Zeltrax matara a su bakugan, algo que no es común en mí, debo averiguar que sucede y esa chica, al igual que su hermano son la clave-.

-Pero si Mesogog se entera…-.

-Me castigara cruelmente, de eso no hay duda, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr-dijo Elsa con determinación en su mirada.

**Tierra…**

Los peleadores ya se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Marucho, al menos la mayoría, solo faltaba uno de los peleadores para que pudieran partir a su siguiente aventura, en ese momento, el único que hacía falta apareció.

-Hola chicos, siento mucho llegar tarde-dijo Dan sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Tarde?-exclamo Runo con una expresión que asustaría hasta a un tigre-¡Quedamos a las 7 am y te dignas a presentarte a las 9:30 am! ¿Qué excusa tienes esta vez Daniel?-

-Bueno yo…..ah sí….olvide cerrar la ventana de mi cuarto, sí, eso paso-.

-Dan ¿en serio esa fue la mejor excusa que se te ocurrió?-pregunto Drago con sarcasmo.

-No me ayudas amigo-.

-Ya diles la verdad, que te quedaste dormido-.

-Bueno si, me quede dormido, lo siento-.

-Ya no importa-dijo Spectra, ahora lo que debemos hacer es comenzar nuestro viaje, antes que los Predacons se den cuenta de lo que planeamos-.

-Partamos de inmediato-dijo Mira decidida, aunque aun se veía un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, ella estaba dispuesta a continuar con esa batalla, una vez que todos y me refiero a peleadores terrestres, vestal, neathianos, gundalianos, veteranos y nuevos, abordaron la nave de Spectra, pudieron ponerse en marcha, momento que Dan aprovecho para acercarse a Mira.

-Vaya Mira, me has dejado impresionado-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Realmente estas llevando muy bien lo…bueno, ya sabes, te admiro por eso-las palabras de Dan enrojecieron el rostro de Mira.

-No es nada realmente, simplemente sigo el consejo de mi madre-.

-¿Tú madre? Qué extraño, nunca la habías mencionado-.

-No tiene mucha importancia, desapareció cuando Keith y yo éramos muy pequeños, apenas la recuerdo-.

-Vaya…lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Mira sonriéndole-pero aun recuerdo sus palabras y consejos, uno de ellos fue que nunca empezáramos una pelea, pero que la termináramos, nosotros no empezamos esta lucha, pero la terminaremos-.

-¡Así se habla!-grito Dan orgulloso, mientras la nave continuaba su viaje entre dimensiones, rumbo al portal del tiempo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, ahora que saben donde están las gemas y como pueden ir a buscarlas, deben empezar el viaje a la dimensión donde está el portal del tiempo, por cierto, los guardianes del portal serán dos personajes cómicos que espero recuerden, de mis anteriores fics, por petición de un amigo mío y para darle un poco de comedia al fic._

**Nipiljiguera: **_el capítulo lo subí el miércoles, ya que el jueves tenía asuntos que atender, la historia será duradera, porque además de los guardianes, habrá muchos invitados especiales, además de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_no te lo digo para hacerte sentir culpable, sino para que muchos se den cuenta de que cada acto tiene consecuencia, sea bueno o malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_si lo dices así, me haces sentir muy mal ¿sabes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, por el momento solo irá investigando en secreto, aunque debe tener mucho cuidado o Mesogog se enterara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_se te refieres a OC, todos van a participar, menos Zeus, quien no me dio los datos completos, tuve que hacerle eso a Wilda, porque tengo un nuevo bakugan para Mira, ya verás de que se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_tienes razón, aunque los motivos de Zeltrax no son precisamente ciertos, pero Mesogog le hizo creer que si, así como lo volvió un guerrero cruel y sádico, tuve que hacer eso con Wilda, ya que tengo un nuevo bakugan pensado para Mira, espero que pronto lo veas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_realmente te sorprendió ¿verdad? Eso era justo lo que quería lograr, respecto a Wilda, se que fue cruel, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que tengo un nuevo compañero para Mira, lo verás cuando se dediquen a la búsqueda de la gema subterra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipiljiguera, Nicole Sakurai y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, HaibakusunMexiKuso e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes….**_


	9. Los guardianes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la llegada a la dimensión donde se encuentra el portal del tiempo, nuestros dos queridos invitados especiales harán su aparición, espero los recuerden de fics anteriores y les agrade volver a verlos, ya que ellos le darán un poco de comedia al fic._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Los guardianes.**

La nave de Spectra viajaba por el portal dimensional, mientras la brújula se encontraba conectada a los instrumentos, guiándoles el camino a seguir, después de varias horas de viaje, la brújula comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad.

-Creo que no estamos acercando-dijo Mylene.

-Bien, entonces hay que prepararnos, avísenle a los demás-indico Spectra.

-Un momento, creí que Kuso era el líder de los peleadores-dijo Shadow sacando la lengua de forma burlona.

-Pero en estos momentos está con mi hermana, así que haz lo que te digo-.

-¿O quieres que yo hable por el maestro Spectra?-pregunto Gus.

-Inténtalo si puedes-.

-Yo iré-dijo Volt ya fastidiado por esas peleas, realmente había una gran cantidad de peleadores en la nave, desde los peleadores bakugan veteranos, los vexos, el equipo de Ren hasta nuevos aliados.

-Esto debe traerte muchos recuerdos, Volt-dijo Neos.

-Algunos, pero no hay tiempo de hablar de eso-.

Tras informarles a todos que estaban por llegar a la dimensión que Código Eve les indico, Dan y los otros se dirigieron a la cabina, mientras veían el final del túnel.

-Ya estamos llegando amigo-dijo Dan.

-Solo espero que los guardianes no se opongan a nuestra petición-dijo Drago, las palabras de Código Eve tenían fundamente y comprendía perfectamente si los guardianes se negaban a presentarles el portal.

Finalmente la nave salió del portal y tuvieron frente a ellos una dimensión desértica o eso parecía, se trataba de un lugar completamente en blanco, no había no la más remota señal de vida, animal, vegetal o humana, por un instante, creyeron que se habían equivocado de lugar.

-Que sitio tan extraño-dijo Paige mirando la pantalla.

-¿Seguro que llegamos al lugar correcto?-pregunto Lync.

-Eso es lo que dice la brújula-dijo Mylene mirándola-sigue apuntando hacia el frente-.

-Entonces nos dirigiremos hacia allá-dijo Dan y la nave continuo su camino.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya que todo el lugar era como una hoja de papel en blanco, no sabían si realmente avanzaban.

-¿Quién podría vivir en un lugar como este? ¡Aquí no hay nada!-grito Elfin molesta.

-Sin embargo, parece ser el perfecto lugar para esconder algo tan importante como un portal del tiempo-observo Tristar.

-Cierto, porque nadie sería tan tonto como para venir a un lugar como este-opino Akwimos.

-Pues se equivocaron, porque nosotros si somos lo bastante tontos-dijo Preyas y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-olviden lo que dije-.

La nave continuo viajando, mientras sus ocupantes buscaban la menor señal de algo misterioso, vida o de algo que pareciera un portal, cuando ya se estaban aburriendo.

-Veo… ¿una casa?-exclamo Fabia, efectivamente, a unos cuantos kilómetros, había una casa, pero conforme se acercaban, se dieron cuenta de que no era una casa, sino un palacio, en una de sus torres tenía un gigantesco reloj, el cual no solo tenía los números de hora, sino años, siglos, meses, etc.

-Creo que hemos encontrado el lugar indicado-dijo Shun.

-No puedo creer que este sea el único sitio en todo este mundo en blanco-dijo Marucho.

-Y parece que ya hemos encontrado a los guardianes-dijo Ren y sus ojos se abrieron cuando la pantalla hizo un acercamiento-¿son niños?-.

Efectivamente, los dos guardianes no era más que dos niños, los cuales no tendrían más de 13 años, uno de ellos era bajito, como de la estatura de Marucho, llevaba un turbante sobre su cabeza y una larga túnica blanca, con detalles cafés, al igual que el turbante, solo que este tenía un medallón en el centro, su cabello era castaño y en su mirada había un poco de picardía.

El otro era un chico rubio, cuyo cabello estaba parado en punta, era más alto que su amigo, pero un poco más bajo que Dan, él llevaba una túnica morada con detalles púrpuras, ambos vieron la nave acercarse a su hogar.

-No sabía que los guardianes fueran niños-dijo Mylene impresionada y las miradas se dirigieron hacia Drago.

-Yo tampoco, Código Eve no lo menciono-dijo Drago.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que bajar para hablar con ellos-dijo Dan, justo cuando iba a salir, Shun lo detuvo.

-Aguarda, no creo que sea conveniente que todos bajemos, podrían sentirse amenazados-.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que solo 3 de nosotros bajaran, para poder hablar con ellos-explico Shun-solo hay que decidir quiénes irán-.

Se hizo lo típico, los que sacaran el palito más corto irían a hablar con los guardianes, los afortunados fueron Dan, Spectra y Mira, debían ser muy cuidadosos, pues siendo los guardianes del tiempo no sabían que podría pasarles, aunque ni a Ace ni a Runo les hizo gracia que Dan y Mira bajaran juntos.

Cuando los tres peleadores bajaron de la nave, descubrieron que aquellos chicos estaban limpiando el palacio y los ignoraban por completo, fue cuando Dan decidió hablar.

-Disculpen…..-.

-¿Si?-dijo el más bajito.

-Buscamos el portal del tiempo ¿saben dónde podemos encontrarlo?-.

-Nunca hemos escuchado nada sobre un portal del tiempo-dijo el chico sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Dan, ni siquiera lo miraba, fue cuando el rubio se metió.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kenneth? Lo hemos estado custodiando por 9 milenios-el bajito, cuyo nombre al parecer era Kenneth, casi se cae de espaldas.

-¿Qué no sabes lo que es un secreto? ¡Se supone que no debemos decirles nada! ¿Por qué no les dices donde está el portal?-.

El rubio se encogió en hombros-Esta dentro del palacio, en una entrada secreta a la que solo nosotros…-.

-¡Es sarcasmo…..grandísimo…animal…..estaba siendo sarcástico!-grito Kenneth, al tiempo que arrojaba su turbante al suelo y comenzaba a saltar sobre él.

-Uy, lo siento-.

Dan, Spectra y Mira se quedaron confundidos con lo que sus ojos veían, los guardianes no eran lo que se habían imaginado y no eran los únicos que pensaban.

-¿Eso son los guardianes? Que idiotas-dijo Mylene.

-Yo creo que son graciosos-opino Julie riéndose.

-Me agradan-apoyo Elfin.

Mientras que abajo, Kenneth ya estaba estrangulando a su amigo, mientras le decía cosas como…

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar callado? ¡Se supone que nadie debe saber sobre el portal!-Kenneth se dio cuenta de que Dan y los demás se los miraban confundidos, Kenneth suspiro y soltó a su amigo-¿Por qué no dicen algo en vez de dejarnos hacer el ridículo?-.

-¿Ustedes son los guardianes del portal?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-Si, yo soy Kenneth y el que se está ahogando es mi mejor amigo, Odd-.

-No parecen nombres de guardianes-dijo Dan.

-Esos nombres son por su propio bien, para cuando hayan logrado pronunciar una letra de nuestros verdaderos nombres, la vida en el universo volvería a empezar-.

-Ese no es el punto, hemos venido desde muy lejos para humildemente pedirles que nos dejen usar su portal del tiempo-.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron, siendo el primero en contestar-Lo siento amigos, no podemos-.

-¡Aguarden!-grito Dan, cuando los dos chicos ya iban a entrar a su casa-¿Por qué no?-.

-¡7 palabras: LOS-VIAJES-EN-EL-TIEMPO-SON-PELIGROSOS!-declaro Kenneth, mientras Odd asentía.

-No podemos permitir que alguien use el portal para viajar a cualquier época, ya que podrían tenerse consecuencias mortales-.

-Y sería mucho papeleo y explicación para el gran jefe de arriba-.

Kenneth y Odd se dispusieron a volver a su hogar, cuando Dan se les puso en frente-Pero nosotros no queremos dañar la historia, esta es una misión muy importante, sino lo hacemos, el universo entero será destruido-.

-Dan dice la verdad-apoyo Drago.

Kenneth y Odd abrieron los ojos al ver aparece un bakugan, Odd se acerco a su amigo-Oye Kenneth, tienen bakugan-.

-No estoy ciego, lo estoy viendo-.

-Pero son los primeros que encuentran este lugar y que además tienen bakugan, tal vez tengan razón y debamos permitirles usar el portal-.

-Supongo que sí-dijo Kenneth-después de todo, los bakugan….no, no, no-Kenneth se dio unas cuantas cachetadas-despierta ya, tú y yo sabemos que viajar en el tiempo es más peligroso de lo que muchos y en eso nos incluyo a nosotros, creemos-.

-Pues eso sí-.

-Pero si no usamos el portal del tiempo-intervino Dan-no podremos recuperar las gemas de Código Eve-.

Eso hizo que los dos guardianes miraran a Dan y luego entre ellos-Aguarda-dijo Kenneth-¿o sea que Código Eve los envió?-Dan asintió y el par comenzó a reírse-¡Código Eve…la gran jefa….los envió!-.

-¡La madre de los bakugan!-comenzó Odd-¡"Hacen esto por mí hijitos"!-.

-¿Ustedes….abubububudada?-Kenneth y Odd comenzaron a reírse sin control.

-Se los juro-dijo Mira molesta.

-Por favor-dijo Kenneth sarcástico y ambos comenzaron a cantar-"pues ustedes quieren viajar por el tiempo…dubidu"-.

-"Muchos otros mentecatos han venido como ustedes"-.

-"Todos fueron gente codiciosa y…eso nunca cambia"-.

-"Basta ya de excusas, pues no tenemos dudas"-.

Ambos comenzaron al mismo tiempo, es decir, en dúo, mientras que en el cielo blanco aparecía una nube negra-"Si nos lo pidieron los enviados de Eve….responderemos en dos palabras….."-antes de decirlas, un rayo salió de la nube y golpeo a los dos guardianes, dejándolos tostados y con los ojos muy abiertos, esa había sido prueba suficiente-está bien-.

-¿Entonces aceptan?-pregunto Dan sonriendo.

-Ustedes ganan-dijo Kenneth resignado.

-¡Si! ¡Les diremos a nuestros amigos!-grito Dan contento.

-¿Amigos?-.

Cuando Dan les informo a sus compañeros, estos bajaron de la nave y los dos guardianes solo pudieron abrir la boca al ver la gran cantidad de peleadores.

-Creo que esto va a ser muy peligroso, pero ya que, sígannos-pidió Kenneth y juntos se adentraron al palacio.

Únicamente tenía lo indispensable, sala de descanso, comedor, habitación, baño, entre otras cosas, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de sauco, Kenneth y Odd sacaron dos llaves, las pasaron por las orillas de la puerta y esta se abrió.

-El portal se encuentra bajando estas escaleras, pero antes debemos preguntarles algo-dijo Odd-¿Qué esperan encontrar viajando en el tiempo?-.

-Las gemas que Código Eve creo-explico Dan seriamente y los guardianes se quedaron azorados, fue cuando Dan les conto todo lo que estaba pasando-y esa es la situación-.

-Ya veo, las gemas no pudieron permanecer separadas para siempre y ahora hay un monstruo que las está buscando, definitivamente esta es la clase de emergencia que nos permite dejarlos usar el portal-dijo Kenneth.

-Muchas gracias-de esa forma, comenzaron a bajar por el oscuro túnel, conforme avanzaban, antorchas se encendían como por arte de magia-si ustedes son los guardianes, entonces saben que extinguió a los dinosaurios-.

Kenneth miro a Odd-Diles Odd-el aludido solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-FLASHBACK-

Kenneth se encontraba revisando algunos documentos, al mismo tiempo que miraba que todo se mantuviera estable en el portal del tiempo.

-Todo bien hasta ahora-.

-Mira Kenneth, encontré una piedra con forma de triangulo-Odd se tropezó y la piedra fue hacia el portal, que en ese momento estaba mostrando la era de los dinosaurios, la pequeña piedra se convirtió en una gigantesca roca espacial que se estrello contra la Tierra y mato a los dinosaurios, Kenneth miro a Odd con molestia y este solo se rio nerviosamente-tal vez nadie lo note-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Dije que lo sentía, además fue solo esa vez-.

-Falso, muchos accidentes que ocurrieron en la historia no fueron accidentes, así como tampoco la desaparición de muchos imperios…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Como la bella utopía que era la Atlántida….

-Kenneth ¿Qué hago con estos explosivos que encontré?-.

-Sabes que no debemos tener esas cosas aquí, deshazte de ellos-.

-Como quieras-Odd lanzo los explosivos al portal, cuando mostraba la Atlántida, los explosivos se activaron, produciendo una gran explosión que hundió la Atlántida.

-¡Hundiste la Atlántida!-.

-Tal vez nadie lo note-.

O el incidente que ocurrió en Pompeya con el Vesubio….

-¿Qué haces con eso Odd?-pregunto Kenneth cuando se encontró con su amigo, que llevaba artefactos muy extraños.

-Voy a hacer un experimento científico-explico Odd.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo te importa la ciencia?-.

-Solo tengo curiosidad por algo, quiero ver qué pasa cuando arrojas gas propano y gasolina a un volcán inactivo-.

-Muy bien, solo ten cuidado-dijo Kenneth sonriendo-me alegra ver que se está interesando en cosas más seguras que…-reacción-¿Qué dijo?-una explosión llamo su atención, Odd había arrojado el gas propano y la gasolina al Vesubio, ocurriendo el incidente en Pompeya.

-Quizás nadie lo note-.

O el majestuoso barco que fue el Titanic…

-Esto es muy aburrido-dijo Odd mirando el viaje del barco-todo lleno de estirados, voy a darles un poco de nieve-Odd lanzo un cúbito de hielo, el cual se convirtió en el iceberg que hundió el Titanic-tal vez nadie lo note-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Oh esa pobre gente-dijo Kenneth-nunca podremos reconstruir sus vidas, tuvimos que trabajar horas extra y arreglar muchas cosas para poder explicarle al jefe de jefes-.

-¿Por qué los pusieron a ustedes como guardianes?-pregunto Mylene.

-Éramos nosotros o un tipo que puso al libertador de las razas, es decir, Hitler, así lo llamo, como referencia-.

-O una persona que era como tú…..-Odd se quedo callado cuando vio la mirada agresiva de Mylene-comprenderás….déjeme terminar-.

-¿Falta mucho todavía?-pregunto Fabia.

-No, de hecho, ya llegamos, helo ahí, el portal del tiempo-señalo Kenneth.

Dan y los otros pudieron verlo, el portal tenía la forma de un triángulo gigante, frente a él había una esfera metálica, la cual al parecer era el tablero de control.

-¿A dónde quiere ir primero?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Drago-Código Eve dijo que la brújula indicaría el camino hacia las gemas, pero estas aun no se han activado-.

-Ese puede ser un problema, ya que sin no sabemos en qué época exacta están no podemos hacer nada-dijo Kenneth y los peleadores se deprimieron un poco.

-Oigan ¿Qué le pasa a su brújula?-pregunto Odd.

La brújula comenzó a brillar, pero de un color diferente, una de las gemas se estaba revelando.

-Una gema esta activándose, puedo sentirlo-dijo Drago.

-¿Qué gema es?-pregunto Dan.

La brújula brillo de un tono verde y se mostro la gema, Shun reconoció el color-Es la gema Ventus-.

-¡Genial, mi gema será la primera en ser obtenida! ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Lync.

Kenneth comenzó a rastrear la energía hasta su ubicación exacta-Según esto se encuentra en la segunda guerra mundial, en manos de la esposa de…..ay no, él no-la imagen del líder Nazi hizo acto de aparición-Hitler-.

-Pero también es la época de los kamikazes, Kenneth-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué son Kamikazes?-pregunto Rafe.

-Eso solo se puede explicar con una canción-dijo Kenneth y ambos comenzaron una nueva canción…

Vuela en su caza infernal  
llevando el fuego mortal  
su meta es su sueño  
su sueño es la muerte

Nacido para luchar  
morir por un ideal  
batirse en el cielo  
le hará ser un héroe

Aunque sus alas se rompan  
y no pueda volar  
y su destino le acerque al final

Vuela en tu sueño  
danza en el viento  
y la noche nunca llegara

Hoy serás héroe  
abraza la muerte  
porque tu nombre ya nunca morirá

Veloz, sin miedo a acabar  
con su destino fugaz  
sólo una duda atormenta su mente  
que puedan arrebatar  
su sueño sin terminar  
sin meta, el ya nunca  
podrá ser un héroe

Aunque sus alas se rompan  
y no pueda volar  
y su destino le acerque al final

Vuela en tu sueño  
danza en el viento  
y la noche nunca llegara

Hoy serás héroe  
abraza la muerte  
porque tu nombre ya nunca morirá

Vuela en tu sueño  
danza en el viento  
y la noche nunca llegara

Hoy serás héroe  
abraza la muerte  
porque tu nombre ya nunca morirá

(Nota: y directamente en Youtube: watch?v=DfTE_j4UnoY).

Cuando terminaron, algunos aplaudieron, pero otros, entre ellos Mylene, Lena y Paige, pusieron cara de enfado.

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar nuestra misión-dijo Dan listo para su nuevo viaje.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, el viaje por el tiempo ha comenzado, la primera gema se ha revelado, los peleadores ventus deben darse prisa en obtenerla antes que Mesogog ponga sus malignas garras en ella, la aventura apenas comienza._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_bueno, pues ya conoces a los dos guardianes, los cuales son algo payasos, pero fieles a su trabajo, especialmente tratándose de evitar que el presente se altere por los viajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_aun no he decidido si voy a aceptar OC, espero que comprendas eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_tuve que hacerle eso a Wilda, ya que tengo un motivo muy especial, tengo pensado un nuevo compañero para Mira, respecto a tu duda, creo que eso se explica en el capítulo "Las gemas y Los Predacons". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya los conocieron y ya comenzaron su primer número musical, el primero de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tengo un motivo para eso, ya que tengo un compañero nuevo para Mira, uno que espero sea del agrado de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_la búsqueda por el tiempo ha comenzado, la primera gema es la ventus, por el momento solo irán Dan, Drago, Shun, Taylean, Hawktor, Ingram, Skyree y los otros peleadores ventus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Kona Kana Lee, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y HaibakusunMexiKuso.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles….**_


	10. La segunda guerra mundial

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que comience el viaje por el tiempo, pero Kenneth y Odd les tienen unas advertencias a sus nuevos amigos, unas que deben tener en cuenta en todo momento, ya que los peligros del tiempo son demasiado, así como esta el hecho de no todos podrán ir._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 La segunda guerra mundial.**

Dan y los otros ya estaban listos para partir, cuando Kenneth y Odd les cerraron el paso, para confusión de los peleadores.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Dan.

-No pueden ir todos-dijo Kenneth-la gema que se activo fue la ventus, significa que solo pueden ir los peleadores ventus, además de tú y Drago, Dan-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-exclamo Runo.

-Porque es así, la gema que se activo es la ventus y solo los peleadores ventus pueden ir a ese viaje, pero Dan puede ir porque Drago obtuvo los poderes de Código Eve, la creadora de las gemas-explico Odd.

-Ya veo-dijo Shun pensativo-¿y eso se aplica en todas las gemas?-.

-Así es, pero quien obtenga la gema ventus podrá ir en la siguiente misión como Dan y Drago-explico Kenneth.

-Eso es genial-dijo Dan emocionado-pero por el momento, los únicos que pueden ir con Drago y conmigo son: Shun, Skyree, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Komba, Harpus, Lync, Raviel, Jessie, Plitheon, Sayumi, Phoenix-.

-Que mal-dijo Jake-nosotros nos perderemos toda la acción-.

-La verán desde aquí-dijo Kenneth-nosotros tenemos que vigilar todo el tiempo, para asegurarnos que no se dañe el pasado-.

-Ya esta todo listo, Kenneth-dijo Odd.

-Muy bien, solo unas cuantas cosas, no deben, repito, no deben, alterar la historia por ningún motivo, las consecuencias sobre el presente sería fatales-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Dan sonriendo-bueno, ya es hora de irnos, tenemos que obtener una gema antes que Mesogog y sus secuaces-.

-Tengan cuidado-suplico Mira.

-Todos ténganlo-pidio Fabia, ella ya había experimentado una perdida antes y no podría soportar otra.

-Descuiden, estaremos bien-con esas palabras, Dan, los peleadores ventus y sus bakugan saltaron al portal del tiempo, esperando tener suerte.

-Por favor Dan….regresa con bien-pidio Mira en silencio.

**Mientras….**

En un bosque, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de un pueblo, el portal se abrió y los peleadores llegaron.

-Vaya, ese si fue un viajecito-dijo Sayumi algo mareada.

-Parece que lo logramos-dijo Drago mirando a su alrededor.

-Bien, ahora podremos….- ¿Qué rayos? Mi ropa cambio-efectivamente, la ropa de Dan, Shun, Komba y Jessie había cambiado, no mucho realmente, solo se adapto a la época para pasar de incognitos.

Sayami tenía una falda y un vestuario sencillo, ya que en esa época no era muy común que las mujeres usaran pantalón, de hecho, aun ni siquiera tenía la libertad de expresarse.

-No me agrada este conjunto, es muy viejo-.

-No te quejes-le dijo Phoenix-después de todo, debemos pasar inadvertidos en esta época-.

-Pues eso si-.

-Por cierto ¿alguien ha visto a Lync?-pregunto Shun, dándose cuenta de que faltaba su amigo.

-¿Qué porquería es esto?-grito Lync, ya que él estaba vestido como Sayami.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías esas mañas-dijo Dan aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué mañas? Mi ropa cambio a esto apenas llegamos, aquí ¡Soy un chico idiotas, no una chica!-.

-Yo no diría eso con ese cabello rosa-dijo Raviel riéndose, de hecho, todos se reían, pero Shun y sus bakugan eran más discretos, al igual que Drago.

-No hay nada como la presencia de dos hermosas damiselas para alegrar una búsqueda-dijo Jessie en su tono poético, pero con otras intenciones.

-¡Que no soy una chica, soy un chico!-Lync iba a arrancarse la falda, provocando que Sayami se cubriera la cara-lo siento-dijo sonrojado.

-Creo que te tendrás que quedar así-dijo Raviel y Lync solo lloro.

-Me alegra que Alice no este aquí para ver esto-.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente-dijo Shun-recuerden que tenemos que encontrar la gema ventus-.

-Shun tiene razón, Dan-dijo Drago.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué sugieren hacer?-.

-Sugiero que primero nos separemos y reconozcamos el lugar, tenemos que averiguar en que sitio exacto estamos-dijo Shun y todos asintieron.

-Bien, Shun y yo iremos por el bosque, ustedes permanezcan aquí y vigilen cualquier actividad sospechosa-.

-¿Qué tipo de actividad sospechosa?-pregunto Lync todavía deprimido.

-Predacons-de esa forma, Dan y Shun se adentraron en el bosque, seguidos por sus bakugan.

Se encontraron caminando por 20 minutos cuando un ruido llamo su atención y Shun fue el primero en detectarlo.

-Espera-Shun agudizo sus oídos y pudo captar que el misterioso ruido, realmente era un grito de ayuda-alguien necesita ayuda-.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a ayudarlos-dijo Dan.

-Espera, no podemos, recuerda que no hay que intervenir en la historia-.

-Ya lo se, pero podrían tratarse de los Predacons, no podemos dejar que lastimen a alguien-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Ingram y Shun asintió.

Ambos peleadores se dirigieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, subieron por una colina arrastrándose en el suelo para evitar ser vistos, cuando llegaron a la cima, descubrieron que no eran predacons, sino un grupo de 10 soldados armados que amenazaban a una familia, en sus hombres tenían el símbolo….

-Son Nazis-dijo Shun seriamente.

-¿Qué son Nazis?-pregunto Taylean.

-Los nazis eran un partido de Alemania, los cuales se sentían superiores a otros, odiaban a los judíos, negros, entre muchas razas más, su líder era Adolf Hitler, conocido como el idiota más grande de la historia-explico Dan y todos los miraron impresionados-¿Qué?-.

-Nada, es solo que….nunca me imagine que supieras de historia-dijo Shun y los bakugan comenzaron a reírse.

-Que gracioso-Dan iba a replicar, pero el grito de las mujeres llamo su atención.

Los nazis estaban comenzando a torturar a la familia que tenían prisioneros, los cuales pudieron deducir que eran judíos, Dan miro como los nazis se divertían con las mujeres de la familia, mientras obligaban al padre y al hermano a ver, era tanta la crueldad, que Dan comenzó a sentir que le hervía la sangre.

-Tranquilo Dan-dijo Shun-entiendo como te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada, recuerda que no hay que cambiar el pasado-.

-Lo se….pero…-Dan estaba conteniéndose y a penas lo lograba.

En cuanto los nazis terminaron de divertirse, mataron a la madre y hermana mayor, para seguir con el padre y el hermano de en medio, quedando solo la niña más pequeña.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-.

-Matarla, como la escoria que es-.

La niña estaba asustada y comenzó a llorar, ese hecho hizo que Dan ya no soportara más lo que estaba presenciando-¡Deténganse!-el grito de Dan llamo la atención de los nazis.

-¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir la noble labor de los soldados del Füher? (Nota: en Alemania, Füher significa "jefe, señor, presidente, gobernador, etc.").

-¡Son crueles, le hicieron daño a una familia inocente! ¡Yo los derrotare!-.

Los nazis estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar eso y le apuntaron con sus armas-No me digas ¿y como piensas hacer eso?-.

Dan sujeto a Drago-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

Drago hizo su aparición, para espanto de sus amigos, pero fue mayor el terror de los nazis al ver al poderoso Drago.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-¡Disparen!-los nazis comenzaron a dispararle a Drago, pero sus balas no lograban hacerle el menor rasguño al poderoso Drago, quien recibía las balas sin problemas, hasta que los nazis se quedaron sin municiones.

-Si ya terminaron, entonces es nuestro turno ¡Prepárate Drago! ¡Poder activado….!-.

-¡Dan no!-Shun iba a detener a Dan, mientras ponía a la niña a salvo, pero entonces algo apareció dando giros en el aire y golpeando a Drago en el rostro, pero sin herirlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Drago.

Lo que golpeo a Drago siguió girando hasta regresar a las manos de un hombre vestido de otra forma, llevaba una máscara azul, así como el resto de su traje, con guantes y botas rojas, una estrella blanca en el pecho y una "A" blanca en el pecho.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Dan-tiene un traje espectacular-.

-No se que clase de criatura seas, pero aunque los nazis sean basura, no dejare que los mates ¡No lo permitiré!-aquel hombre lanzo de nuevo su escudo contra Drago.

-¡Espera, estos es un error!-grito Drago tratándose de explicar.

El hombre golpeo a Drago, pero no logro derribarlo-Eres resistente, eso me agrada y me sorprende que puedas hablar, por lo que me atrevo a preguntar ¿tienes algún nombres?-.

-Su nombre es Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus y es mi amigo-dijo Dan.

-¿Tu amigo jovencito? Espero ¿entonces él es un bakugan?-.

Dan y Shun abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, Shun le pregunto de manera respetuosa-¿Cómo sabes de los bakugan?-.

-Porque yo también tengo uno-dijo una voz a espaldas del hombre y al voltear vieron a una chica de 15 años, alta, delgada, bien formada. Pelo largo negro, liso, brillante, por la cintura. Ojos rasgados y verdes.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Me llamo Sakura Adragon y este-saco una esfera bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Shana Ventus!-un bakugan fénix, capaz de volverse una muchacha de pelo verde, vestida con un top verde y una falda larga abierta a ambos lados verde, con alas de águila y dos katanas a la espalda.

-No lo entiendo, creí que en esta época no había peleadores-dijo Skyrees.

-Eso es porque no los hay, al menos, eso pensé, yo soy la última sobreviviente del planeta Wind, destruido por el maligno Mesogog, antes de robarse el abanico mágico-.

-¿Conoces a Mesogog?-exclamo Dan y Sakura abrió los ojos confundida.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo el hombre bajando su escudo-pero primero deben llamar a sus bakugan y presentarnos adecuadamente-Dan y Sakura asintieron, cada uno llamo a su bakugan-bueno, mi nombre es…-.

-Steve Rogers-intervino Shun educadamente-alias el capitán América, el héroe de la segunda guerra mundial-.

-Eso suena un poco extraño-dijo el capitán.

-Tenemos mucho que contarnos-dijo Shun y Dan asintió.

**Mientras…**

Jessie, Lync y Sayumi esperaban a Dan y Shun, ellos aun no regresaban, así que supusieron que aun debían estar explorando.

-Esto es muy aburrido-dijo Sayumi-aunque lo es más por no poder usar a nuestros bakugan-.

-Usarnos podría traer graves consecuencias al futuro-dijo Raviel.

-Pero algo me dice que los Predacons no tendrán ningún inconveniente en querer usar los suyos-dijo Plitheon molesto.

-Si eso sucede, entonces es seguro que el valiente líder y salvador nos permita usar bakugan-dijo Jessie.

-Eres un tipo odioso-dijo Lync molesto.

-Lo dice el chico que se la ha pasado más de 2 horas quejándose de estar vestido de mujer-dijo Sayumi molesta.

-¡Es no es justo!-un ruido callo las charlas y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban rodeados por varios soldados nazis.

-Miren lo que encontramos, carne fresca para trabajar para el Füher-.

-Cierto y hay dos chicas lindas-.

Lync iba a gritar, pero Sayumi lo calló-Espera, esto nos puede beneficiar, recuerda que según los guardianes, la gema la tiene la esposa de Hitler-.

-Es probable que nos lleven hasta ella-dijo Phoenix y los tres peleadores asintieron, dejándose atrapar.

**Con Dan y Shun…**

Ambos peleadores le contaron todo al capitán América y a Sakura, la pequeña ya estaba dormida, cansada de tanto llorar, cuando terminaron, la habitante de Wind estaba impactada.

-Vaya, no me imagine eso, en mi mundo esa gema era un objeto de grandes poderes mágicos, un abanico mágico de hecho-.

-Oye, tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-pregunto Dan.

-No es una agradable historia-dijo Sakura y Shana tomo la palabra.

-Cuando los Predacons atacaron nuestro mundo, Sakura y yo éramos parte de la guarida que protegía el abanico, luchamos contra los soldados de Mesogog, pero no fuimos rivales para sus generales, cuando nos iban a dar el último golpe, el abanico brillo y un resplandor nos cegó, cuando pudimos abrir los ojos nos encontramos en este mundo-.

-¿Y como fue que terminaron con el capitán América?-pregunto Shun.

-Al principio no sabíamos donde estábamos-explico Sakura-pero después conocimos al capitán América, él nos conto de esta horrible guerra y de las cosas terribles que hacían los nazis-.

-Por eso accedimos a ayudarlos sin problemas-dijo Shana.

El capitán América se levanto-Y ahora nos corresponde a nosotros ayudarlos, si esos Predacons son tan peligrosos, entonces no podemos permitir que obtengan esa gema ¿Dónde esta por cierto?-.

-Si, eso también nos lo dijeron los guardianes-dijo Dan muy pensativo-pero ya se me olvido-Sakura se cayó al estilo anime y miro a Dan con ganas de matarlo, pero Shun lo rescato.

-Lo tiene la persona menos indicada, la esposa de Hitler-.

El capitán se quedo pensando-Tienen suerte, casualmente nos dirigíamos a lanzar un ataque sorpresa a la fortaleza de Hitler, para rescatar prisioneros de guerra-.

-¿Y donde esta esa fortaleza?-.

-Cruzando este bosque a unos 15 kilómetros-informo Shana.

-Dan, en esa dirección están los otros-dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón, los nazis pueden atraparlos-dijo Shun preocupado.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que tienen a sus bakugan-dijo Dan.

-Y tú recuerda que no deben usarlos para no alterar el futuro-recordó Drago.

-Cierto-.

-No se preocupen-el capitán puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dan-les ayudaremos a rescatarlos-.

-Gracias-Dan sabía que ahora se venía una misión de rescate y de recuperación, la gema no podía caer en manos de Mesogog, desafortunadamente, un villano ya le llevaba la ventaja.

**Fortaleza Nazi…..**

Los nazis que habían visto a Drago volvieron para explicarle al Füher lo que les había ocurrido, pero Hitler pensaba que solo era una broma de muy mal gusto de sus soldados y estaba furioso.

-Groserías en alemán-Hitler continuo hablando-más groserías en alemán-.

-Mi Füher….juramos que decimos la verdad, era una bestia, un monstruo-.

-¡Cállense idiotas! Pensé que tendría soldados y resulta que tengo cobardes borrachos que ven cosas, debería ejecutarlos por eso-los soldados palidecieron, cuando una risa se escucho y cierto peleador ventus del ejército de Mesogog hizo su aparición.

-Jaja…..jeje…jiji…jojo…juju…..y yo que creía que mis chistes eran malos-dijo Cell riéndose.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Hitler mirando a Cell de arriba abajo, mientras los nazis lo miraban con asco.

-Oh ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Cell, general de las fuerzas Predacons y el guerrero más sanguinario de las tropas del gran amo Mesogog-.

-¿Meso que?-.

-El más grande mal que ha existido, señor de la muerte y destructor de mundos-dijo Cell riéndose, lo que provoco que todos los nazis se estremecieran, su risa era psicópata-pero eso no viene al caso, me envió para recuperar cierto tesoro, uno que casualmente tiene su esposa-Cell miro a la esposa de Hitler, quien retrocedió asustada.

-¿De que estas hablando? Mi esposa no es ninguna ladrona-.

-Tranquilízate, no se trata de eso, quiero el collar que lleva en su cuello, ese es el tesoro que desea mi amo-.

-No lo tendrás-.

-Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o….-Cell no pudo continuar, porque Hitler le disparo con su revolver, pero la bala no daño el cuerpo de Cell-entonces será por las malas, realmente esperaba que fuera así ¡Tyrannodrones y Triptoides!-.

Los terribles soldados Predacons hicieron acto de aparición, en total, eran más de 10 de cada grupo, los soldados nazis lanzaron un grito y comenzaron a disparar como locos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-grito uno, pero sus balas no dañaban a los tyrannodrones ni a los triptoides, estos se lanzaron sobre los nazis y comenzaron a matarlos sin piedad, mientras Cell se reía al ver aquella matanza.

-¡Vámonos Eva!-grito Hitler, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

Cell los vio salir del salón, mientras se reía-Eres un gran cobarde bigotón, pero al final tú y tu esposa caerán en mis garras-Cell se rio con maldad y comenzó la persecución del tirano.

Mientras que en sus celdas, los demás peleadores ventus escucharon en el alboroto y no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

-Parece que los nazis están peleando contra algo y perdiendo-dijo Sayumi preocupada-eso significa que los Predacons llegaron-.

-Y se apoderaran de la gema primero-dijo Lync preocupado-no podemos permitirlo-.

-Pero tampoco podemos alterar la historia-dijo Raviel.

-A veces es necesario romper las reglas por la protección del universo-dijo Jessie en su tono teatral.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con él, si no hacemos algo los Predacons escaparan con la gema-dijo Sayumi.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y evitémoslo-dijo Lync y los tres peleadores ventus asintieron.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Vamos Light Phoenix Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la acción!-.

-¡Ahora Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡No negare que ansiaba algo de batalla!-.

-¡Ve Plitheon Ventus!-.

-¡Será grandiosa otra victoria para la lista!-.

Los tres bakugan ventus destruyeron la celda, con sus respectivos compañeros sobre sus cuerpos, ese hecho llamo la atención de otro general de Mesogog, uno que Dan conocía bien.

-No van a intervenir en esto ¡Tyrannodrones gigantes!-un grupo de 10 tyrannodrones del tamaño de los bakugan hizo acto de aparición.

-Creo que tendremos que encargarnos de ellos primero-dijo Raviel y los otros asintieron.

-Ven pronto Kuso-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero les haya gustado, el viaje en el tiempo ha comenzado, pero el peligro de que la historia se altere también, ahora Hitler y su esposa son perseguidos por un guerrero más sanguinario que ellos, Dan y Shun deben darse prisa o la gema ventus caerá en manos de los Predacons._

**Nipiljiguera: **_me alegra que te gustara, pero aun falta mucho, ya que como vez, están conociendo nuevos amigos, algunos invitados especiales de mi parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_eso imagine, ya que esos dos saben como sacarle una sonrisa a quien sea, excepto Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que no siempre se pueda comentar, respecto la canción del principio, me base un poco en esa parte, me sorprendiste, así que hiciste un Doujinshi de Bakugan ¿eh? ¿De que trata? ¿Quiénes son las parejas? ¿Hay villanos? ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? Aunque no me sentiré muy a gusto si es Dan y Runo, pero es tu gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata Dark: **_de hecho, escogí la segunda guerra mundial porque siempre he odiado a Hitler y quería que él le tuviera miedo a seres que son mucho más crueles que él y los nazis, en fin, en cuanto pueda veré esas canciones y no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_se me ha olvidado checarlo, cielos, ya me estoy haciendo viejo, eso o es que estoy demasiado atareado con la tesis, respecto a tus nuevos fics ¿de que son? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no debería extrañarte, después de todo, esos dos siempre han sido un par de payasos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexikuso: **_esos dos son así, respecto a la primera gema, ahora que apareció, quien la obtenga podrá ir a las siguientes misiones para recuperar el resto de las gemas, es algo que se explicara más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso si, pero Batman respeta a los linternas verdes y no duda en usar el anillo en casos de emergencia, yo creo que el no acepta ayuda de poderes porque es muy nombre y honorable, así como esta el hecho de que el inspira el miedo que sus enemigos crean, es por eso que ha sido uno de mis grandes ídolos desde la infancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_descuida, yo entiendo, diviértete en Cancún, vaya, solo escoge un lugar que no te cueste un ojo de la cara, porque actualmente ya todo lo cuesta y quedas muy endeudado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí esta, quería darle un poco de comedia después de momentos tan tensos con Diagon, Zeltrax y lo de Wilda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipiljiguera, MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Suteichi-Kazami y Escarlata Dark, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, HaibakusunMexikuso, Ocnarf, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes….**_


	11. Batalla ventus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras Sayumi, Lync y Jessie encara a los tyrannodrones gigantes, con ayuda de Sakura, el capitán América tratara de vencer a los que Cell convoco, mientras que Shun tratara de impedir que Cell se apodere de la gema y Dan será encarado por un viejo rival._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 Batalla Ventus.**

Los Tyrannodrones gigantes comenzaron a disparar varios rayos en forma de espada contra los tres bakugan ventus, quienes esquivaban los rayos en el aire.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de cuchillas!-Phoenix lanzo varias de sus plumas, las cuales tomaron la forma de kunais amarillas, pero aunque dieron en el blanco, apenas lograron rasguñar la armadura de los tyrannodrones.

-Si que son resistentes-dijo Phoenix preocupado.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno verde!-Raviel abrió su boca y lanzo una niebla de color verde contra los tyrannodrones, estos dieron un salto y esquivaron el ataque, quedando sobre Phoenix y Raviel.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Raviel.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto verde!-.

-¡Bien pensado Jessie!-Plitheon lanzo sus letales rayos verdes contra los tyrannodrones, los cuales retrocedieron.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Sayumi aliviada.

-Aun es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Jessie, ya que los tyrannodrones los habían rodeado.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto-dijo Lync preocupado.

Los tyrannodrones prepararon sus rayos espada, pero antes de disparar, se escucho un grito…

-¡Poder activado: Katanas del viento!-Shana hizo su aparición y ataco a los tyrannodrones, la sorpresa los obligo a retroceder, mientras Sakura se encontraba en el hombro de Shana-¿se encuentra bien?-.

-Si…gracias, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Sayumi.

-No es el momento para presentaciones, ustedes dos chicas y su amigo deben estar listos para la batalla-.

-¡Soy un chico!-grito Lync furioso.

-¿En serio? Vaya chico que resultaste ser-dijo Sakura mirando la vestimenta de Lync.

Lync iba a protestar, pero los tyrannodrones volvieron al ataque, mientras los nazis eran masacrados por los otros tyrannodrones y los triptoides, fue cuando un escudo muy conocido golpeo a uno y el capitán América entro en acción, seguido por los aliados, un joven de cabello castaño, con antifaz, una camisa de manga larga azul, pantalones rojos, guantes y botas negras, conocido como Bucky.

-¡Dan! ¡Shun! ¡Por aquí!-grito el capitán y los dos peleadores aparecieron, ellos no habían convocado a sus bakugan, ya que la prioridad era encontrar a Hitler, algo que Bucky estaba averiguando.

-¿Dónde esta tu líder?-.

-El Füher escapo, pero un sujeto de armadura verde lo esta persiguiendo, no se que pase, pero ese tipo me da miedo-.

-¿Sujeto de armadura verde?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Solo puede tratarse de Cell-dijo Shun con los brazos cruzados-él es el único peleador ventus en el ejército de Mesogog-.

-Y ese tipo es un sádico-dijo Drago.

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos-dijo el capitán-sea lo que sea Hitler, ningún ser humano merece morir-.

Dan asintió, pero antes de poder hacer algo, una risa se escucho y Dan apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de una espada-¿Tú de nuevo?-.

Zeltrax se rio, mientras se ponía en guardia-Te estaba esperando Kuso-.

-Ustedes sigan, yo me encargare de esto-dijo Dan, Shun y los otros asintieron y se dirigieron a la dirección que el soldado les dio-¿no te cansas de pelear conmigo?-.

-No hasta que te haya eliminado-.

-Eso lo veremos ¿estas listo Drago?-.

-Más que listo-pero antes de que Drago hiciera algo, Magician lo golpeo, aun en su forma de esfera-¿Qué?-.

-No esta vez, voy a matarte con mi espada Kuso-Zeltrax se lanzo sobre Dan, quien esquivaba a duras penas los ataques de Zeltrax, fue cuando tomo la espada de un soldado que yacía muerto por el golpe de un tyrannodron, usando la espada, Dan bloqueo a Zeltrax y lo pateo-¿Qué?-.

-No soy tan fácil de eliminar, ya deberías saberlo Syd-lo último lo dijo con odio, ya que Zeltrax había lastimado a una buena amiga suya.

-¡Soy Zeltrax!-grito el general y se lanzo contra Dan, mientras que Drago y Magician, aun en su forma de esfera, luchaban.

**Mientras…**

Hitler y su esposa huían por el bosque, mientras contemplaban como su fortaleza era destruida por unos extraños monstruos, pero aunque parecía que ya estaban alejándose…

-No pueden huir de mí-dijo Cell apareciendo frente a ellos, para luego dispararles un rayo-así esta mejor, les sugiero que dejen de huir y me entreguen ese collar o tendré que ponerme cariñoso con ustedes-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Eva-tómalo-se quito el collar y lo arrojo a los pies de Cell.

-Que sabía decisión, pero ahora estoy aburrido, así que creo que los eliminare por diversión-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ya hicimos lo que querías! ¡Déjanos ir!-grito Hitler.

-No puedo hacer eso, además, solo les mostrare lo que ustedes han hecho con tanta gente, pero yo soy mucho peor que cualquiera de ustedes-Cell se fue acercando peligrosamente y fue cuando el escudo de la libertad lo golpeo-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Aunque no me agrade Hitler, no voy a permitir que lo mates-dijo el capitán América, mientras recuperaba su escudo, con Bucky a su lado.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-.

-¡Los que te pondrán un alto!-grito Bucky y se lanzo contra Cell.

-¡Bucky no!-.

Bucky intento golpear a Cell, pero este detuvo el golpe y luego le dio uno en el estomago, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Que niño tan impertinente-el capitán se lanzo al ataque y Cell retrocedió, quedando la gema lejos de su alcance-¿Por qué haces esto? No pareces un nazi, ni siquiera parece que te agradan-.

-Es cierto, pero no voy a permitir que les hagas daños, porque no es correcto, defenderé la libertad de todos los seres humanos, porque todos somos hermanos, sin importar lo que piensen los nazis, la libertad es un derecho de todos y los liberare de la tiranía-.

-¡Basta!-grito Cell sujetándose el casco-¡Voy a vomitar! ¡Nunca escuche algo tan cursi y nauseabundo!-.

-Puedo darme cuenta que no crees en la libertad-.

-Ni un poco, solo creo en la destrucción y comenzare con la tuya-Cell disparo un rayo y el capitán se protegió con su escudo, pero la fuerza del ataque lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar atrapado entre un árbol y el rayo-veamos si tu libertad te saca de esto-.

-¡Claro que lo hará!-grito una voz, la cual venía de arriba, Cell volteo y Shun descendió, dándole una potente patada.

-¡Kazami!-.

-No dejare que sigas haciendo de las tuyas Cell y tampoco dejaré que te lleves la gema-.

-Eso lo veremos, no hay forma de que me detengas, prepárate Kata-.

-Estoy listo-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Voy a disfrutar esto!-.

Shun se preparo, pero debía decidir a cual de sus cuatro compañeros usaría en la batalla-Debo pensar inteligentemente, si fallo se llevara la gema ventus-.

-Sabemos que a quien elijas no nos fallara, Shun-aseguro Skyrees.

-Por mí pueden pelear los 4-dijo Kata-uno solo no es rival para mí, usa a los 4 para que tengas alguna oportunidad-.

Cell se echo a reír al escuchar a su compañero-¿Escuchaste Kazami? Adelante, usa a tus 4 bakugan, así al menos tendrán un poco de ventaja.

Shun se puso muy serio, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, Cell tenía razón, los Predacons demostraron ser sumamente poderosos, incluso pudieron con ellos aunque eran mayoría.

-Si eso quieres ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Skyrees Ventus! ¡Ve Master Ingram Ventus! ¡Surge Hawktor Ventus! ¡Vamos Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡No te decepcionaremos Shun!-.

-¡Obtendremos la gema ventus!-.

-¡Haremos que se arrepientan de habernos desafiado a los 4!-.

-¡Esto te va a doler mucho Kata!-.

Los 4 bakugan ventus se prepararon para la batalla, mientras que Kata solo se rio-No lograran hacerme nada, ya que todos ustedes no son más que basura-.

-¡Skyrees tú atacaras primero, prepárate!-.

-¡Entendido Shun!-.

-¡Poder activado: Vuelo de fénix verde!-Skyrees se elevo en el cielo, mientras su cuerpo se veía envuelto en llamas verdes, Skyrees se lanzo en picada contra Kata, quien lo detuvo con sus manos.

-¡Esto no me hará ningún rasguño!-.

-Por suerte tengo otros 3 bakugan listos para el ataque ¡Poder activado: Giro de tornado! ¡Poder activado: Colmillo volador giro de combate!-Ingram y Hawktor se lanzaron a la batalla, atacando juntos, el ataque fue efectivo y golpearon a Kata en su espalda, dejándolo listo para otro ataque-¡Ahora Taylean! ¡Poder activado: Cuchillas ventus!-.

Las garras de Taylean crecieron y el bakugan ataco a Kata, dándole el golpe final-Con eso debió tener-.

Pero poco a poco el humo comenzó a dispersarse y los ojos de Kata brillaron, mientras el bakugan maligno salía sin ningún rasguño de ese ataque.

-¿Qué fue eso? Ni siquiera me hicieron cosquillas-.

-No puedo creerlo, lo atacamos todos juntos y ni siquiera un solo rasguño-dijo Skyress preocupado.

Cell se echo a reír al ver las miradas atónitas de Shun y sus bakugan-Ese ataque pudo ser efectivo contra otro bakugan, pero no contra un bakugan Predacon-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¿Acaso Freeza y los otros insectos no les dijeron? Desde el momento en que nacen, los Predacons son entrenados para convertirse en feroces guerreros, es lo mismo con sus bakugan, se les somete a muchas cosas que seres tan frágiles como ustedes, los humanos, no podrían soportar, Kata puede resistir eso y mucho más, el único oponente digno para cualquiera de nosotros es el propio Drago-.

-Demostrémosle que esta en un error-dijo Ingram, mientras los 4 bakugan ventus se preparaban para la batalla.

-Que tontos son-dijo Kata, mientras se reía quedamente.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca del caos!-Kata comenzó a girar, creando una poderosa ventisca, los 4 bakugan ventus intentaron resistirla, pero al final terminaron siendo derribados, mientras que Skyress volvía a su forma de esfera.

-¡Skyress!-.

-Y cayó el primer insecto-dijo Cell riéndose.

-El primero de tres-agrego Kata en iguales condiciones.

-¡Tengan cuidado, es demasiado poderoso!-advirtió Shun.

-No volverás a tomarnos por sorpresa-dijo Hawktor.

-No pretendía hacer eso, después de todo, lo único que hice fue lanzarse una poderosa venticas, que su amigo haya caído con eso solo muestra lo patéticos que son-.

-No podemos fallar, hay mucho en juego-dijo Shun seriamente.

-Es una lastima que todos sus intentos por detenerme van a terminar en fracaso-dijo Cell riéndose.

-Déjame acabar con ellos lentamente-dijo Kata riéndose como desquiciado, del mismo modo que su compañero.

-Como tú gustes-.

Kata se elevo en el aire y los tres bakugan de Shun comenzaron a perseguirlo, iniciando una batalla en el cielo.

Aunque Taylean, Hawktor e Ingram atacaban con todo lo que tenían, Kata los bloqueaba sin ningún problema, mientras se reía con maldad.

-Vamos, atáquenme con toda confianza-.

Los tres bakugan se lanzaron al ataque, tratando de atacarlo con golpes, rayos, etc. Pero Kata los eludía sin ninguna dificulta, mientras se reía de manera diabólica.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!-grito Ingram, buscando al maligno bakugan por todos lados, pero Kata apareció detrás de él.

-¡Cuidado Ingram!-grito Taylean, pero fue muy tarde, Kata lanzo un rayo de energía contra la espalda de Ingram, quien cayó en picada, mientras volvía a su forma de esfera.

-¡Ingram!-grito Shun al ver a su amigo caer, rápidamente lo rescato y justo a tiempo.

-Ese fue el segundo, significa que solo te quedan dos bakugan más y luego la gema ventus será mía-dijo Cell riéndose.

**Fortaleza…**

Dan y Zeltrax seguían enfrascados en su lucha con espadas, mientras que Drago y Magician luchaban, aun en forma de esfera, Zeltrax lanzo un feroz golpe con su espada, pero Dan lo bloqueo.

-¡Basta, esto no tiene que ser así!-.

-¡No tienes ni idea de cuan equivocado estabas!-.

-¡Escucha, si me odias, esta bien, pero no tenías porque lastimar a Mira de esa forma! ¿Qué te hizo ella?-.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-Zeltrax retrocedió, para que pudieran hablar bien.

-¿Olvidar que?-.

-Lo que te dije cuando te revele mi identidad, juré que te lastimaría antes de matarte, acabando con tus amigos, tu querido Drago, tu familia y a quien más amas, porque yo se a quien amas más que nada en el mundo-.

-Espera-dijo Dan comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Zeltrax-¿estas insinuando que Mira y yo….?-Dan no pudo terminar, ya que Zeltrax se lanzo contra él nuevamente-¡Ten la decencia de dejarme terminar mis oraciones!-.

**Bosque….**

Kata descendió y al poco tiempo, Taylean y Hawktor bajaron también, solo que estos dos se encontraban preocupados, Ingram y Skyress habían caído, solo les quedaba una opción y Shun lo sabía.

-Prepárense, llevaremos esto al siguiente nivel-dijo Shun, mientras tecleaba el código del armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-.

-¡Oh si, esto le dará un nuevo giro a la batalla!-.

-¡Taylean!-.

-¡Invoco el poder de Mechtogan Silent Strike!-el bakugan de Taylean hizo acto de aparición, listo para dar batalla.

-¡He venido a ayudarlos amigos míos!-declaro Silent Strike.

-Veamos si su ayuda realmente funciona-dijo Cell sumamente tranquilo, aun con la aparición de esos dos equipos.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Ataque lunar!-Hawktor se elevo, mientras oscurecía el cielo y la luna aparecía.

-¡Ataca Silent Strike!-indico Taylean, mientras su Mechtogan se abría y preparaba para atacar a Kata.

-¡Como digas!-el Mechtogan lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Kata.

Ambos bakugan lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra Kata, quien permaneció quieto en todo momento, como si no tuviera absolutamente nada que temer de esos ataques.

-Que ataques tan patéticos-dijo Cell riéndose-¡Carta portal abierta: Valle de las ilusiones!-.

-Prepárense para entrar en mi mundo-dijo Kata, mientras varias plumas comenzaban a transportar a los peleadores y sus bakugan a otro mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-exclamo Shun-¡Tengan cuidado!-.

Taylean y Hawktor miraban para todos lados, buscando a Kata, fue cuando su risa se escucho-Tengan cuidado, su amigo se los advierte, ya que en este mundo, sus ojos los engañaran-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Taylean, volteando para todos lados.

-Me refiero a esto-Kata apareció a un lado de Taylean, quien retrocedió y Silent Strike ataco, el rayo fue certero-¡Lo logramos! ¿Qué?-Taylean descubrió que había atacado a Hawktor, quien volvió a su forma de esfera, al recibir el ataque del Mechtogan.

-¡Hawktor!-grito Shun-¿Qué pasó?-.

-No lo se, estaba seguro que le había dado a Kata-.

-Les advertí que sus ojos los engañarían, que mal que no me creyeran-dijo Kata apareciendo frente a ellos, mientras se reía-ahora solo quedas tu mí estimado Taylean-

-No vas a derrotarme-dijo Taylean-voy a vencerte así sea lo último que haga-.

-Y el que sigue será tu Mechtogan-dijo Kata riéndose.

-Inténtalo si puedes-dijo Silent Strike, listo para lo que tenga.

Cell se rio-Ya lo escuchaste Kata, muéstrale tus habilidades mi estimado amigo-.

-Será un placer-Kata dio un salto y giro en el aire.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de Kunais!-Taylean lanzo varias kunais contra Kata, quien las esquivo en el aire sin ninguna dificultad-es muy rápido-.

Los espectadores solo podían mirar, no podían creer que tres bakugan ya hayan caído, esos dos Predacons eran sumamente terribles.

-Y si el sirviente es tan poderoso, como será el amo-susurro el capitán América, estremeciéndose al pensar en el poder de su bakugan.

Silent Strike intento golpear a Kata, pero este esquivaba los ataques sin ningún problema, mientras Cell y Kata se reían.

-¡Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que puede hacer un Mechtogan?-.

-Permítanme mostrarles que más puede hacer un bakugan Predacon ¡Poder activado: Lanza halcón!-la cabeza de halcón en el pecho de Kata brillo y abrió su boca, mientras una lanza aparecía y Kata la sujetaba.

-Esto hará las cosas más divertidas-.

-¡Tengan cuidado Taylean, Silent Strike!-.

-¿Qué tengan cuidado? ¡Que risa!-Kata lanzo un golpe con su lanza y atravesó el pecho de Silent Strike, aun con su cuerpo metálico, el Mechtogan lanzo un grito.

-¡Discúlpenme amos….he fallado!-Silent Strike desapareció y Kata se rio.

-¡Silent Strike!-grito Shun.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Taylean impactado-que poder tienen-.

-Como les dije antes, el único bakugan que realmente vale la pena luchar es el Drago, ustedes no son más que insectos-dijo Cell riéndose.

-Voy a terminar contigo Taylean y la gema ventus volverá con su verdadero dueño, el gran Mesogog-dijo Kata, también riéndose, mientras Shun comenzaba a preocuparse y a buscarle una salida a ese predicamento.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, Shun esta en graves problemas, el poder de Kata es demasiado y Cell esta a punto de apoderarse de la gema ventus, en el próximo capítulo, se definirá quien se queda con el preciado tesoro._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_entiendo, la pareja no es de mi agrado, pero son los gustos de cada quien, respecto a lo villano ¿no quisiste decir Zork realmente? Porque nunca he escuchado de Zorn, en fin, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá quien se queda con la gema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_de Marvel solo al Capitán América, ya que él existió o por lo menos, su existencia inicio en la segunda guerra mundial, aunque a los nazis se les llama Hidra, en fin, tengo otros invitados especiales en mente, incluyendo un anime que me gusto mucho con temática de piratas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_claro que irán de regreso a la época actual, ya que Mesogog se encuentra ahí, al igual que Diagon y aunque se recuperen las 6 gemas, el poder de ambos es demasiado grande. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_entiendo y la generación ranger ¿la inventarías tú o sería de las ya conocidas? Por cierto, quiero decirte que ya que nadie va a escogió el planeta del atributo subterra decidí usar a mi personaje de DBZ favorito, el gran Piccolo, solo para que lo tengas en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, aunque se me hace raro que nunca hayas comentado ninguna, pero tus razones tendrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues como habrás visto, las cosas no van bien para el guerrero ninja, Cell es demasiado poderoso, al igual que Kata y solo queda Taylean en pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias, creí que después de tantos momentos tan terribles le hacía falta un poco de comedia y ese par es experto en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_en parte, además de que según la historia de Marvel, el capitán América nació durante la segunda guerra mundial, por cierto, nunca hagas tratos con el diablo, porque siempre pagas caro, ni por amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_no entendí nada del comentario, pero gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_entre Batman y Superman, prefiero al caballero de la noche, él ha sido el único héroe que ha demostrado que no se necesitan de súper poderes para ser un héroe, además de que inspira el miedo que los villanos causan, él manda en la liga de la justicia y tiene una gran relación con la princesa Diana, la mujer maravilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, Nipiljiguera y Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, NIKEguy, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex, HaibakusunMexiKuso y Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..**_


	12. La humildad del viento

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que se decida quien se quedara con el poder del viento, pero primero, deben mostrar que son dignos de la gema y solo hay una forma, mostrando el sentimiento que representa la gema._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 La humildad del viento.**

Kata lanzo un feroz golpe contra Taylean, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero el ataque fue tan potente, que Taylean cayó al suelo de espalda, para preocupación de Shun.

-¡Taylean!-.

-Será mejor que te rindas ahora mismo-dijo Kata-y tal vez perdone tu pobre e insignificante vida-.

-Nunca lo haré, soy un bakugan neathiano y los neathianos no conocen el significado de la palabra rendirse-.

-Tal vez si lo hicieran-dijo Cell con burla y maldad-su querido comandante ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Jin, todavía estaría vivo-.

-No te atrevas a mencionar eso-dijo Shun-ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que pasó en ese momento-.

-Ni tú lo sabes, pero actúas como si conocieras a Jin, algo que no ocurrió, a no ser que fuera por ser alguien importante para la princesa Fabia, ya veo, sientes algo por esa neathiana, que encantador-.

Shun solo apretó los puños-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-.

-Patético ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de agujas!-Kata alzo su lanza y disparo un rayo, que creo una nube y de esta cayeron varias agujas que cayeron en todas direcciones, el capitán América se protegió con su escudo, pero Hitler y su esposa estaban a punto de ser víctimas del ataque.

-¡Taylean protégelos!-grito Shun y Taylean se lanzo para protegerlos con su cuerpo, el ataque le dio directamente y lo dejo muy herido.

-Vaya, se ve que tienes más resistencia que los otros tres bakugan, eso hará que todo sea más divertido-dijo Kata riéndose.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué arriesgas a tu bakugan por proteger a esos dos? Los líderes nazis, quienes no dudarían en dejarte morir para salvar sus patéticas vidas-dijo Cell.

Shun se quedo en silencio y luego se rio, para confusión de Cell-Nunca lo entenderías, aunque ellos son una de las escorias más grandes de la historia mundial, siguen siendo humanos, mi abuelo me enseño que todos los seres humanos somos hermanos, sin importar nuestra raza, nuestro color, nuestra nacionalidad, etc. Todos somos hermanos porque vivimos en el mismo mundo y descendemos de la misma raza: la raza humana-conforme Shun hablaba, el collar de Eva comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-¡Basta! ¡Creí que ese de traje azul era cursi, pero ahora veo que tú lo eres más! ¡Que asco!-grito Cell histérico.

-No es cursilería-dijo Taylean-es humildad, Shun es uno de los mejores peleadores, un gran guerrero ninja, pero siempre ha sido una persona sencilla-.

-Una persona amable-dijo Skyress.

-Un gran amigo-dijo Ingram.

-Un gran compañero-dijo Hawktor.

-Y sobretodo, una gran persona-dijo Taylean, mientras Shun se sentía conmovido y emocionado por las palabras de sus amigos.

-¡Acábalos Kata!-Kata se lanzo contra Taylean dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero el collar brillo aun más y se interpuso entre ambos bakugan-¿Qué?-.

Shun y Taylean observaron atónitos, como el collar se convertía en una gema verde, con al forma de una hoja, mientras la voz de Código Eve se escuchaba.

-Han descubierto el secreto de la gema ventus, la humildad, la emoción que simboliza el poder de esta gema, ambos ha demostrado ser merecedores del verdadero poder del viento-la gema se acerco al pecho de Taylean, introduciéndose en él y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un gran cambio, estaba evolucionando.

Cuando reapareció, su armadura se volvió más ligera, mientras su casco se abría, revelando dos ojos amarillos y su boca estaba tapada por una máscara (Nota: el casco se abrió como el del villano Kamdor de Power Rangers operación sobrecarga), le surgió un corto pelo verde esmeralda, mientras su manos se vieron cubiertas por unos guantes negros, en sus hombros tenía la imagen de la gema ventus, la hoja de la humildad.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kata.

-¿Evoluciono? ¿Cómo es posible esto?-exclamo Cell.

**Predatoria…..**

Mesogog lanzo un grito, mientras Diagon un rugido, ambos habían sentido exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Amo! ¿Sintió eso?-.

-¡La gema ventus!-gruño Mesogog.

**Bosque…**

-Taylean…..evolucionaste-dijo Shun impactado.

-Si, llámenme Master Taylean Ventus-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?-Kata comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con gran furia, Taylean se protegió de los ataques con sus brazos, aunque Kata no le daba cuartel.

-Aunque haya cambiado no parece tener ninguna oportunidad contra ese monstruo-dijo Bucky, quien ya se había recuperado.

-No lo creo, esta batalla esta por terminar-dijo el capitán feliz por saber quien ganaría.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué evolucionaste con la gema? ¡Maldición!-.

-¡Vamos Taylean!-grito Shun apoyando a su amigo.

Kata preparo un golpe final, como el que uso para destruir al Mechtogan, pero Taylean detuvo la lanza-¡Shun!-grito destruyéndola, para finalmente-¡Ciclón…!-.

-¡Ninja!-grito Shun.

Taylean lanzo un poderoso rayo, el cual tomo la forma de un poderoso ciclón, el cual atrapo a Kata, elevándolo en el aire.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas evolucionado con la gema ventus? ¡Si solo eres un bakugan inferior!-grito Kata antes de volver a su forma de esfera, finalizando la batalla y aterrizando a los pies de Cell.

-Rayos-.

Shun recupero a Taylean, lo habían logrado, la gema ventus ahora les pertenecía, una gema menos y lejos del alcance de Mesogog, el capitán y Bucky se acercaron a felicitar a Shun, mientras que Hitler…..

-¿Viste eso Eva?-.

-Si, fue aterrador-dijo Eva asustada.

-Si, pero con una criatura como esa podremos ganar la guerra sin problemas-Hitler saco un cuchillo y se fue acercando lentamente a Shun.

Cell no estaba nada feliz, su derrota le costaría muy caro frente a Mesogog-Pagaras por esto-Cell lanzo una niebla de color verde contra Shun, pero tanto él como el capitán y Bucky se hicieron a un lado, siendo Hitler quien lo recibiera.

-Que mal perdedor eres-dijo el capitán lanzando su escudo contra Cell y huyendo en el proceso.

-Maldición, debo rendir cuentas a Mesogog-Cell se retiro, dejando a Hitler y a su esposa en el bosque, para luego ser recogidos por los nazis.

**Fortaleza…**

Dan y Zeltrax seguían enfrascados en su duelo de espadas, ahora ambos retrocedieron y estaban recuperando el aire.

-¡Maldito!-Zeltrax se iba a lanzar sobre Dan, cuando algo llamo la atención de todos, los Tyrannodrones, tanto gigantes como pequeños, así como los triptoides, comenzaron a desaparecer-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

_-"Zeltrax"-_la voz de Mesogog se escucho en la cabeza del general pyrus-_"regresa de inmediato, la gema ventus cayó en manos enemigas, ya no tienes nada que hacer ahí"-._

-Como ordene-Zeltrax miro a Dan-tuviste suerte esta vez Kuso, pero la próxima no serás tan afortunado-dijo Zeltrax retirándose.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Dan, aunque estaba algo confundido y no era el único.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Lync.

-Tenemos dos opciones: o ganamos o perdimos-dijo Sakura.

-Me gusta más la primera-dijo Sayumi.

**Más tarde….**

Los aliados liberaron a los prisioneros de los nazis, mientras que Dan y Shun se ponían al corriente, muchos se asombraron al ver al nuevo Taylean, mientras que Bucky coqueteaba con Lync, quien no paraba de decirle que no era una chica.

-Al menos obtuvimos la primera gema-dijo Dan-y liberamos a los prisioneros, a esto le llamo una doble victoria-.

-Ya no sigas Dan-dijo Drago.

-Pero ya es hora de regresar a nuestro tiempo-dijo Shun-aun quedan otras 5 gemas por recuperar-.

-Lo se-.

El capitán miro a Sakura, la chica iba a decir algo, pero el capitán se le adelanto-Descuida, se que debes volver a tu tiempo-.

-Gracias por todo, pero aun queda Mesogog y no puedo dejar que siga vivo-.

-Les deseo suerte en su misión-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Dan sonriendo, en ese momento, el portal del tiempo se abrió y los peleadores entraron, junto con sus bakugan, mientras que Bucky…

-¡Hasta pronto hermosa dama de cabello rosa!-.

-¡Soy un chico!-grito Lync al borde de la histeria.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, tenemos una guerra que terminar-dijo el capitán América-¡Terminemos que en este reino de terror!-.

-¡Si!-.

**Predatoria…..**

En cuanto Cell regreso, Mesogog lo envió a la cámara de tortura, donde Cell fue víctima del peor castigo o al menos para él, obligado a escuchar los discursos del capitán América y de Shun.

-¡No por favor amo! ¡Hágame lo que sea! ¡Quémeme en aceite hirviendo, métame a la doncella de hierro, ahógueme, póngame a ver TV educativa, pero esto no!-.

Mesogog ignoro los gritos de Cell y miro al resto de sus generales-Espero mejores resultados en el futuro, ahora se que no me es conveniente enviar a dos generales, así que a partir de la siguiente misión irán todos ¿entendieron?-.

-Si amo-.

-La próxima gema ya casi se activa, puedo sentirlo y esta vez no la perderé en manos de un montón de chiquillos-.

**Portal del tiempo…..**

En cuanto Dan y los otros volvieron, sus ropas volvieron a la normalidad, Lync estaba contento por eso, pero se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con caras de aguantarse una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Oh nada-dijo Shadow-solo que….TE VES MUY BIEN CON VESTIDO-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…lo vieron todo?-.

-Tenemos que vigilar la historia ¿recuerdas?-dijo Kenneth riéndose, pero luego se puso serio-pero de todas las cosas que pueden alterar la historia, invocar bakugan realmente es la peor de todas-.

-No tuvimos opción, los Predacons…-.

-Eso no importa ya-dijo Kenneth-porque sus errores no lo fueron tanto, Odd-el aludido saco un libro y se lo dio a Kenneth-según este registro, antes de que finalizara la segunda guerra mundial, hubo un misterioso evento que provoco que Hitler cayera víctima de una extraña enfermedad que lo mato lentamente-.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?-.

-Ah eso vamos-dijo Odd-al parecer el causante de esa enfermedad fue Cell-.

-La niebla con la que pensaba atacarme-.

-Así es, al parecer eso fue lo que causo la caída del líder nazi-dijo Kenneth-además, los nazis que fueron atrapados y encerrados hablaban sobre extraños monstruos que aparecieron de repente, algunos tuvieron pesadillas con ellos y provoco una gran cantidad de suicidios nazis en las prisiones de los aliados-.

-Entonces hicimos algo bien ¿no?-pregunto Dan.

-Solo tuvieron suerte-dijo Kenneth seriamente.

Mientras que Lync hablaba con Alice-Lamento que me hayas visto en esas fachas Alice-

-Mira el lado bueno, te veías muy lindo-.

-Ay Alice-.

Mientras que Kenneth y Odd solo negaban con la cabeza, ambos habían estado al borde de un colapso cuando vieron que Dan invocaba a Drago frente a los nazis, pero al final todo salió bien.

-Bueno ya cálmense-dijo Kenneth-por lo menos todo salió bien al final y la gema ventus cayó en manos de ustedes y no de los Predacons-.

-Si y ahora Taylean evoluciono, lo cual hará que nuestra próxima misión se más sencilla-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No te confíes Dan-advirtió Spectra-recuerda que Mesogog y sus hombres no son fáciles de vencer, incluso Shun uso a sus 4 bakugan y ni así pudieron hacer mucho contra Kata-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Dan algo desanimado.

-Vamos, al menos ya tenemos una gema, eso es algo-dijo Mira tratando de tranquilizar a todos.

-Una de 5-dijo Odd-pero ya es algo-.

-Bueno, por el momento creo que debemos comer algo, estamos un poco cansados y necesitamos….-Dan no pudo terminar su oración, porque la brújula comenzó a brillar.

-La segunda gema se ha activado-dijo Drago.

-¿Ahora? ¿En serio?-exclamo Dan con algo de molestia, ya que esperaba comer algo.

-¿Y de que gema se trata?-pregunto Fabia.

-Por el color con el que brilla la brújula-dijo Spectra-diría que es la gema aquos-.

-Tienes razón, es la gema aquos la que se ha activado-dijo Kenneth.

-¿En serio? La gema aquos es de mi atributo-dijo Marucho listo para la misión-¿en que época esta?-.

-Déjame ver-Kenneth y Odd comenzaron a rastrear la energía, la cual llego hasta-al parecer esta en la época del One Piece-.

-¿Qué es el One Piece?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Es un tesoro-explico Kenneth-el cual le perteneció al pirata más grande de la historia, al menos, uno de los más grandes, el rey de los piratas: Gold Roger-.

-¿Qué son piratas?-pregunto Zenet con signo de interrogación.

-Verás…-antes de que Kenneth explicara, Odd lo interrumpió-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Prometiste que cada explicación que diéramos lo haríamos cantando, preparamos un número musical para cada uno-.

Kenneth suspiro-Esta bien-.

Con diez cañones por banda  
Viento en popa a toda vela  
No corta el mar si no vuela  
Un velero bergantín

Bajel pirata que llaman  
Por su bravura el temido  
En todo el mar conocido  
Del uno al otro confín

La luna en el mar riela  
Y en la lona gime el viento  
Y alza en blando movimiento  
Olas de plata y azul

Y ve el capitán pirata  
Cantando alegre en la popa  
Asia a un lado, al otro Europa  
Y allá a su frente Estambul

Navega velero mío  
Sin temor que ni enemigo navío  
Ni tormenta ni bonanza  
Tu rumbo a torcer alcanza  
Ni a sujetar tu valor

Veinte presas hemos hecho  
A despecho del inglés  
Y han rendido sus pendones  
Cien naciones a mis pies

Que es mi barco mi tesoro  
Que es mi dios mi libertad  
Mi ley la fuerza y el viento  
Mi única patria la mar

Allá muevan feroz guerras  
Ciegos reyes, por un palmo más de tierra  
Que yo tengo aquí por mío  
Cuanto abarca el mar bravío

A quien nadie impuso leyes  
Y no hay playa sea cualquiera  
Ni bandera de esplendor  
Que no sienta mi derecho  
Y de pecho a mi valor

Que es mi barco mi tesoro  
Que es mi dios mi libertad  
Mi ley la fuerza y el viento  
Mi única patria la mar

A la voz de barco viene  
Es de ver como vira y se previene  
A todo trapo escapar  
Que yo soy el rey del mar

Y mi furia has de temer  
En las presas yo divido  
Lo cogido por igual  
Solo quiero por riqueza  
La belleza sin rival

Sentenciado estoy a muerte  
Yo me rio, no me abandoné a la suerte  
Y al mismo que me condena  
Colgaré de alguna antena

Quizá de su propio navío  
Y si caigo ¿qué es la vida?  
Por perdida ya la di  
Cuando el yugo del esclavo  
Como un bravo sacudí

Son mi música mejor  
Aquilones el estrépito y temblor  
De los cables sacudidos  
Del negro mar los bramidos

Y el rugir de mis cañones  
Y del trueno al son violento  
Y del viento al rebramar  
Yo me duermo sosegado  
Arrullado por el mar

Que es mi barco mi tesoro  
Que es mi dios mi libertad  
Mi ley la fuerza y el viento  
Mi única patria la mar

(Nota: y como con todas las canciones y si les interesa, aquí esta el enlace en Youtube: watch?v=9iUfdyDNtCw).

Nuevamente, el público aplaudió, mientras que Julie se emociono-Ay, Kenneth se ve tan lindo-.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que lindo? ¡Yo te enseñare…!-Kenneth no pudo continuar, ya que Julie lo abrazo y comenzó a sobarle la barriguita como si fuera un bebé, lo que hizo que Odd se riera-¿Qué?-.

-No he dicho nada-.

-Si ya dejaron de perder el tiempo-dijo Mylene molesta-tenemos que irnos-.

-Es cierto-dijo Kenneth soltándose de Julie, mientras Billy lo miraba con cara de asesino-bien, entonces esta vez irán: Dan, Drago, Shun, Taylean, Marucho, Tristar, Akwimos, Elfin, Preyas, Lena, Phosphos, Mylene, Freeza, Klaus y Sirenoid ¿alguna duda?-Lync levanto la mano-¿si?-.

-¿Por qué rayos me vistieron de niña?-.

-Nosotros no fuimos-dijo Odd-fue un movimiento curioso del tiempo-Lync solo ardía en furia, mientras se alejaba y Alice iba con él, cuando eso paso, Odd se acerco a Kenneth-ya en serio ¿Por qué lo hicimos?-.

-Porque un chico de rosa habría ido directamente a la horca o al fusilamiento-dijo Kenneth-pero también fue divertido hacerlo-ambos se rieron quedamente-bueno, ya es tiempo de ponerse en marcha, Odd, dales algo de comer en el viaje y esta vez no te lo comas tú-.

-Solo fue una vez-.

**Predatoria…..**

Mesogog y sus esbirros se encontraban reunidos en el salón del trono, Cell se encontraba mareado, mientras Frigida y Golden Boy se burlaban de él fue cuando Mesogog tomo la palabra.

-Rara vez les advierto de algo mis generales-dijo lentamente-pero esta vez debo hacerlo, ya que al parecer no solo tendrán a los peleadores causándoles problemas, sino a una peculiar tripulación pirata-.

-Los piratas no son rivales para nosotros amo-dijo Golden Boy.

-No les advertiría sino fuera así-dijo Mesogog-esa tripulación es muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa, deben cuidarse de ellos, especialmente del chico de sombrero de paja ¿entendieron?-.

-Si amo-y de esa forma, los 5 generales se retiraron, para dirigirse a esa extraña época, mientras Diagon se acercaba a su amo.

-¿El chico de sombrero de paja? ¿Acaso se trata de…..?-.

-Si, el más peligroso de los reyes piratas que ha existido-.

-Si es él ¿Por qué no fuimos nosotros también amo?-.

-Porque quiero ver que tan bien puede manejar un peleador el poder de la gema, además, sospecho que aunque pierdan la gema aquos, ganare poderosos aliados-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, la piedra ventus ha sido recuperada y los peleadores ganaron, pero ahora deben ir en búsqueda de la gema aquos y esta vez les espera una aventura llena de nuevos amigos y terribles enemigos._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no tienes que decírmelo, pero dime más o menos de que trata esa historia, aunque creo que si querías un villano de DBZ pudiste haber usado al gran Freezer, el conquistador del universo o algún otro miembro de su familia, como su padre, King Cold, a quien no se le vio la gran cosa, por cierto, Freezer es un demonio del frío, el lagarto vendría siendo Cell en DBZ. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y la primera evolución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_supongo que el capítulo quedo respondida esa duda, si me di cuenta de eso, pero también noté que Batman la quería, ya que hasta canto para lograr que Circe la devolviera a la normalidad después de que la convirtió en cerdita, respecto a Shun, aunque es un ninja, sigue siendo humano y los humanos tendemos a cometer errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	13. Mundo pirata

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la segunda búsqueda de la próxima gema, los peleadores llegaran a un mundo de piratas, en el cual conocerán a amigos muy peculiares, pero también a terribles enemigos, los cuales podrían causarles muchos problemas, junto con los Predacons._

_Hace mucho que no veo la serie que va a aparecer, así que si cometo algún error les pido me tengan paciencia y me informen._

_Una disculpa para los OC aquos que no mencione en el capítulo anterior, fue un error de mi parte, pero les aseguro que saldrán en esta aventura._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Mundo pirata.**

En una época de piratas, distante en unos 100 años en el pasado, donde la tecnología era algo que comenzaba a conocer y usar, así como a evolucionar, los piratas más temidos del mundo buscaban el legendario tesoro del último de los reyes piratas, Gold Roger, una competencia que se había llevado desde hacía años, pero muy pronto, esta competencia se volvería más peligrosa que nunca.

En un puerto, una figura encapuchada se acercaba lentamente en una canoa, mientras su ocupante iba cantando una canción.

El rey y su grey a la reina por fin  
ataron a su galeón  
Sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar  
donde él esté yo estoy

Yo ho, todos,  
la bandera izar  
pillos y mendigos nunca morirán  
Yo ho, todos juntos  
la bandera izar  
pillos y mendigos nunca morirán

Unos murieron en el mar  
y otros navegando están  
con la llave del tesoro  
al mal le pagaran

Yo ho, todos,  
la bandera izar  
pillos y mendigos nunca morirán  
Yo ho, todos juntos  
la bandera izar  
pillos y mendigos nunca morirán

Y así la bandera ondeara  
los muertos resucitaran  
para luchar en el mar  
como un pirata ha!

Yo ho, todos,  
la bandera izar  
pillos y mendigos nunca morirán  
Yo ho, todos juntos  
la bandera izar  
pillos y mendigos nunca morirán

El rey y su grey a la reina por fin  
ataron a su galeón  
Sé que mi hogar va a ser el mar  
donde él esté yo estoy

El misterioso individuo llego hasta el puerto y bajo de su canoa, mientras sacaba un mapa-Ahora busquemos nuestro barco-.

Casi al mismo tiempo, un barco pirata, en cuya bandera se podía distinguir la siempre conocida calavera pirata, solo que este tenía un sombrero de paja puesto, al frente tenía la cabeza de un león, aunque no muy temible realmente.

En el barco iban viajando 9 personas, la tripulación pirata, pero también la más extraña que habían visto.

El capitán era un chico de cabello negro y despeinado, una gran sonrisa llena de alegría, una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, un chaleco rojo y un pantalón corto azul, vestido con sandalias, iba sentado en la cabeza del león, llevaba un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza y era conocido como Luffy.

La navegante era una chica pelirroja, cuyo cabello le llegaba a la espalda, tenía una sonrisa muy grande, al igual que su capitán, señal de que no habían visto tierra en mucho tiempo, vestía una blusa corta negra, con un short blanco sumamente cortito y zapatos de tacón alto, respondiendo al nombre de Nami.

En el grupo había un joven de cabello verde y corto, de expresión dura y sosteniendo una espada sobre su hombro, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, así como zapatos del mismo color, el espadachín conocido como Zoro.

Había otra mujer en el grupo, la cual era morenita y de cabello negro y largo, llegándole a la espalda, vestía una blusa negra, con un chaleco de cuadros rojos, con detalles blancos, un sobrero vaquero y una falda negra, vistiendo con botas blancas, la arqueóloga del grupo Robin.

El cocinero era un joven rubio, vestía un traje negro, mientras fumaba tranquilamente, al mismo tiempo que les lanzaba piropos a Nami y Robin, era conocido como Sanji.

Había también un chico algo narizón, con una gorra y gafas que mantenía sobre su cabeza, una camisa sin mangas café, al igual que su pantalón y zapatos, era conocido como Ussop.

También había un renito/humanoide, pequeño, de cuernos cortos y sosteniendo un libro de medicina, llevaba un caco, camisa y shorts negros, era el médico del barco, Chooper.

Otro singular personaje era un esqueleto, vestido con un traje de músico, muy parecido a los usados en desfiles, llevaba un peinado tipo afro y unas gafas sobre su frente, el músico conocido como Brook.

Finalmente, tenemos al constructor, un hombre cuyas extremidades del cuerpo habían sido reemplazadas por maquinas, tras un terrible accidente, llevaba su pelo azul peinado al estilo Elvis, una camisa hawaiana, un short negro y sandalias, el constructor Franky.

-Por fin, tierra, después de estar tanto tiempo en altamar-dijo Ussop llorando.

-Tendremos que comprar muchos víveres, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que lleguemos a otro puerto-dijo Sanji.

-Ustedes harán eso, yo tengo mucha ropa que comprar-dijo Nami sonriendo divertida.

Luffy no hablaba, simplemente estaba ansioso por desembarcar y poder darse un festín con toda la carne que pudiera comer, después de todo, esa era su mayor debilidad.

Lo que ninguno de los tripulantes sabía, era que estaban siendo seguidos por tres antiguos enemigos, los cuales buscaban venganza tras ser humillados por Luffy.

**Mientras…**

En un callejón del pueblo en que estaba el puerto, el portal del tiempo se abrió y los peleadores aparecieron, como había ocurrido antes, sus ropas cambiaron para ser como las de esa nueva época.

Dan ahora vestía un chaleco rojo, con una camisa, pantalones y zapatos negros, así como un sombrero de capitán pirata sobre su cabeza.

Shun llevaba una camisa parecida a la que usaba cuando conocieron a Ren y Fabia, junto con unos pantalones negros.

Marucho llevaba una camisa azul marino, un cinto rojo y pantalones negros, sobre su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo azul, sus lentes se hicieron un poco más antiguos, pero le seguían funcionando.

Mylene iba vestida muy parecida a Marucho, solo que ella no llevaba un pañuelo, en su lugar traía una diadema.

Lena llevaba un chaleco celeste, pantalones azules y una cinta sobre su frente, sus aretes habían tomado la forma de gotas de agua.

Klaus iba igual que Shun, pero su camisa era azul zafiro y como Marucho, un pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

Finalmente, Aki, uno de los nuevos aliados, llevaba una blusa azul, con pantalones negros, al igual que un pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, parece que llegamos a la siguiente época-dijo Elfin-donde esta la siguiente gema, pero ¿Por qué están vestidos así?-.

-Esta es la época de piratas y los piratas solían estar vestidos así-explico Marucho.

-Díganme anticuada-dijo Mylene-pero para mí los piratas son vagos con aretes-.

-Pero tú usas aretes-dijo Dan sin comprender.

-Eso es diferente, yo soy mujer-.

-Cierto, a veces lo olvido-dijo Dan sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Mylene con una mirada asesina.

-Nada…..nada…..-dijo Dan rápidamente.

-¿Quieres decir que no parezco mujer? ¿Eso quisiste decir?-Dan trago saliva al ver la mirada que Mylene le estaba dando y se comenzó a preocupar, fue cuando….

-No peleen-intervino Aki-no es el momento para esto ¿recuerdan?-Mylene solo bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos.

-Aunque creo que Dan debe disculparse con la señorita Mylene por lo que dijo-opino Klaus.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo secundo la noción-dijo Lena.

-Yo también-opino Aki y Dan miro a sus amigos, Shun solo le lanzo una mirada significativa, dándole a entender que debía disculparse.

-Lo que dijiste fue muy ofensivo Dan-dijo Marucho.

-Lo se-Dan comprendió que se le había pasado la mano-escucha Mylene….yo…..lo siento, no quise…-.

-Solo dime algo ¿crees que no soy femenina?-.

-Bueno….yo…..-.

-Olvídalo-Mylene se aparto molesta y Dan se quedo sumamente culpable.

-Rayos ¿Por qué las mujeres serán tan complicadas?-.

-¿Me preguntas a mí? Apenas estoy entendiendo la naturaleza humana-dijo Drago.

**Mientras…**

En el mar, acercándose al puerto, se encontraba sumergido un bakugan tiburón, se trataba de Megalador, en cuya cabeza estaban los generales de Mesogog, vigilando todo por medio de aparatos espías con forma de insectos.

-Ese debe ser el chico de sombrero de paja del que nos advirtió Mesogog-dijo Elsa, cuando uno de sus insectos enfoco a Luffy.

-¿Es una broma? Pero si solo es un niño, no se ve más peligroso que cualquier otro enemigo que hayamos tenido-dijo Cell.

-Los peleadores también son niños y sin embargo nos están causando muchos problemas-dijo Elsa.

-Uno incluso logro quitarte la gema ventus-agrego Frigida.

-Kazami solo tuvo suerte y me asegurare que pague por eso-.

-¿Qué haremos entonces padre?-pregunto Golden Boy.

-No lo se, tenemos que pensar en buscar la gema aquos, pero este mundo es muy diferente a otros, hay que ver como lo haríamos-.

-Yo les puedo decir como-dijo la tenebrosa voz de Mesogog y una figura fantasmal de ese monstruo hizo su aparición, mientras los generales se inclinaban.

-Amo-.

-Infórmenme-.

-Mi señor, hemos llegado a la época correcta y aunque aun no hemos visto a los peleadores, localizamos al chico del sombrero de paja y su tripulación-.

-Ya veo, pero tienen otro problema, localizar la gema aquos no será nada fácil, esta escondida junto con el One Piece, el tesoro que todos los piratas ansían poseer para convertirse en rey-.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-No pueden, al menos, no ustedes, necesitan de la ayuda de la mejor navegante de esa época, una que casualmente esta con el chiquillo del sombrero de paja-.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Cell.

-Su nombre es Nami y es una chica de cabello rojo, supongo que con esas características la reconocerán en seguida-.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?-pregunto Frigida.

-Esa chiquilla es la mejor navegante que jamás existió, ella es la única que puede guiarlos sin perderse a donde esta el One Piece y la gema, no vayan a decepcionarme-tras eso, la figura de Mesogog desapareció.

-Ya tenemos entonces nuestra misión-dijo Elsa-no podemos fallar-.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo atraparemos a esa chica?-pregunto Cell-por lo que se ve tiene muchos amigos-.

-Además de que si al amo le preocupa ese chico de sombrero de paja, entonces debe ser por una buena razón-dijo Zeltrax.

-Necesitamos una buena distracción-dijo Elsa pensativa.

**Puerto…**

Los peleadores caminaban, mientras seguían la dirección que la flecha de la brújula apuntaba, la cual era sostenida por Marucho, Mylene iba muy delante de ellos, Dan estaba muy cohibido, ya no sabía que hacer ni que decir para disculparse, algo que noto Freeza.

-¿Por qué no lo olvidas ya? Dan se siente muy culpable-Mylene no respondió y Freeza comenzó a notar algo-no es solo lo que dijo Dan ¿verdad?-pregunto Freeza con un tono que solo Mylene pudo escuchar.

-Kuso no es el primero que me dice algo así, siempre me enfrentado a ese tipo de críticas y aunque no me importan mucho, realmente me duele-.

-No debería, a mí me agradas así-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que te hace especial, aunque muy a tu manera-.

-Gracias Freeza-dijo Mylene, aunque aun se veía decaída.

-¿Hay algo más?-.

-Escucha, puedo aparentar ser una chica fría, dura, insensible, pero también tengo sentimientos y como a todas las chicas, me gustan los chicos, pero todos me tienen miedo y como Kuso, creen que soy poco femenina para ellos-.

-Entonces ¿nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres bonita o algún tipo de elogio?-.

Mylene se quedo callada un momento y tras asegurarse que nadie la escucharía, más que Freeza-Bueno….hubo alguien…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Mylene se encontraba frente al rey Zenoheld, el príncipe Hydron y Spectra, esperando el resultado de su evaluación.

-Realmente eres una peleadora extraordinaria-dijo Zenoheld-me serviría alguien como tú en los vexos-.

-¿Qué opinas Spectra? Después de todo, tú eres el líder de los vexos-dijo Hydron.

-Yo digo que hemos encontrado a nuestra peleadora aquos-dijo Spectra sonriendo-y si que es hermosa-las palabras de Spectra llegaron a los oídos de Mylene, quien solo lo miro sin dar crédito a sus oídos, al principio, creyó que se burlaba de ella, peor luego comprobó que no, sus palabras habían sido sinceras, pero…

-¿Crees que un chico es hermoso? Que raro-dijo Hydron.

-Príncipe, es una chica-dijo Spectra, mientras Mylene apretaba los puños.

-¿En serio? No lo parece realmente-Mylene no tuvo más que tragarse su enojo y mantener la cabeza abajo, mientras Spectra solo la observaba en silencio.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Spectra fue el único que supo de inmediato que soy una chica y el único que me llamo hermosa en toda mi vida, además de mis padres, claro-.

Freeza se quedo pensando un momento-Spectra… ¿no es el chico rubio que intentaste matar?-Mylene se quedo en silencio-no te entiendo ¿Por qué intentaste matar a la única persona que vio lo hermosa que eres?-.

-No es asunto tuyo-.

-Vaya, Drago tiene razón, los humanos son muy complicados-.

-¡Mylene!-grito Dan, hecho que hizo que Mylene se diera cuenta de que estuvo a punto de caer al mar.

-¿Ahora hacia donde Marukuma?-pregunto Mylene sin inmutarse.

-Puedes llamarme Marucho-dijo el aludido-y según la brújula, se encuentra atravesando en mar-.

-Ahora necesitamos un barco-dijo Shun.

-No creo que podamos comprar uno-dijo Aki-lo mejor sería unirnos a alguna tripulación para poder viajar-.

-Creo que es lo mejor si queremos haya la gema-dijo Preyas.

-Y ese barco parece estar reclutando gente-dijo Shun señalando nada más y nada menos que el barco de los sombreros de paja.

-Pues vayamos para allá-dijo Dan sonriendo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde estaban Luffy y sus amigos.

Los peleadores se dirigieron hacia el barco, donde solo había una persona cuidando el barco y esta persona se encontraba dormida.

-Que imbécil-dijo Mylene con frialdad-durmiendo cualquiera podría llevarse este barco-

-Lo bueno es que nosotros no somos así-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Disculpa-Shun se dedico a despertar al chico, quien poco a poco despertó y miro a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?-pregunto acomodándose su sombrero de paja.

-Tranquilo, solo queríamos pedirle un favor-explico Dan.

-¿Favor?-.

-Si, verás, mi nombre es Dan Kuso y ellos son mis amigos, Shun, Marucho, Mylene, Lena, Klaus y Aki-.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Luffy y soy el capitán de este barco-dijo el chico sonriendo, mientras Mylene solo lo miraba seriamente y con algo de sarcasmo-pero ¿Qué son esas esferas que están a su lado?-.

-Oh, estos son nuestros bakugan-dijo Dan olvidando la regla de Kenneth y Odd, algo que notaron los demás.

-Se supone que nadie debe saber de eso cuando estamos en el pasado-dijo Shun murmurando.

-Creo que Dan nunca cambiara-dijo Marucho sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Bakugan? ¿Qué son bakugan?-.

Eso hizo que Dan se quedara sin habla y recordara todo-Oh rayos, se supone que no debía decir eso-.

-Ay Dan-dijo Drago negando con la cabeza, lo que llamo la atención de Luffy.

-¡Guau! Esta esferita hablo-.

Shun suspiro resignado-Ya no podemos seguir ocultándolo-dijo sumamente pensativo, como siempre, le toco a él explicarle todo a Luffy, cuando termino, la mayoría pensó que los creerían locos, pero…..

-¡Guau! ¡Es increíble, me gustaría tenerlos en mi tripulación!-.

-Es curioso que lo menciones-dijo Dan-ya que casualmente necesitamos un barco que nos lleve a la gema-.

-Muy bien, entonces solo tenemos que esperar a que el resto de mi tripulación llegue, de hecho, ahí vienen-dijo Luffy y los peleadores vieron que efectivamente, la tripulación de Luffy se acercaba, aunque se detuvieron algo asombrados al ver a su capitán hablar con unos desconocidos-¡Chicos, les tengo grandes noticias!-.

-Me agrada-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-A mí no, me recuerda a ti, Kuso-dijo Mylene fríamente y Dan solo se encogió en hombros.

-Disculpen-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear, se toparon con un chico de cabello azul, mirada algo penetrante y sumamente serio-¿acaso son los peleadores bakugan?-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, han conocido a sus nuevos aliados, así como a un misterioso chico, el cual también esta en busca de las gemas, pero los Predacons tienen un plan para llegar más rápido a las gemas y muy pronto tendrán una ayuda más._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_si eso te gusto, espera a ver lo que sigue, porque Kenneth todavía tiene mucho que soportar de las chicas, pues no solo lo ven lindo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_cada quien sus gustos y tenía mucho tiempo que quería poner a los personajes de One Piece en mis fics, además de que les serán de mucha ayuda para su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_no se quien sea el autor original, ya que esa canción la canta Tierra Santa, Dark Moon y Mago de Oz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_la siguiente gema es la aquos y esta será más difícil de encontrar, especialmente teniendo como competidores a los Predacons, la gema aquos esta muy bien oculta en el One Piece, ya que no se trata de cualquier reliquia preciosa, es la joya del tesoro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, pero si me hubiera gustado ver tu opinión sobre el origen de Diagon y de Zeltrax, aunque sea algo cortito, en fin, ya apareciste en el fic, felicidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, porque ya hiciste tu gran entrada en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_yo diría que son 50-50, ya que así como tú me dices que no los ven, otros me dicen que los vieron y les encanto la canción, así que hay un 50-50, como todo en la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no te preocupes, esas cosas suelen pasar, por cierto ¿Qué es lo que no sabes si se usar? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_entiendo, respecto a tu pregunta, lo que sucedió fue que Raven, por ser hija del demonio Trigon, la separaron de su madre cuando era muy pequeña y luego la entrenaron para dominar sus emociones, cuando alcanzo cierta edad la enviaron a la Tierra, donde intento pedir ayuda a la liga de la justicia, misma que le negaron, especialmente Zantanna, porque la mayoría la vio como la criatura que traería Trigon y el fin del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_nuevamente no entendí el comentario, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bien, esto es algo incomodo y difícil de decir (tomo aire), ya no puedo incluirte en el fic, ya son demasiados personajes, además de que yo advertí que a partir del capítulo 6 de este fic ya no aceptaría más OC y que si este tenía datos incompletos entonces tendría que eliminarlo y sacarlo del fic, lo siento mucho, pero sería injusto de mi parte retractarme de eso, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nicole Sakurai, Raf-lyli, Nipiljiguera y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee, NIKEguy, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves….**_


	14. Emboscada

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento de que se aclaren algunos puntos, como la aparición de ese misterioso chico, así como de viejos enemigos de los sombreros de paja y el ataque sorpresa de los despiadados Predacons._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 Emboscada.**

-Si, somos nosotros-dijo Dan sonriendo-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Me llamo Isis, príncipe del planeta Aquitar o por lo menos…..eso era antes del ataque de los Predacons-el momento se tenso e Isis trato de calmarse-y ella es mi bakugan, Nerenoid Aquos-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la esfera bakugan.

-Espera, entonces significa que eres de uno de los planetas que poseía las gemas de atributo ¿verdad?-pregunto Marucho.

-¿Gemas de atributo? Me temo que no se de que me están hablando-.

-Creo que se refiere a la lágrima de Issus-dijo Nerenoid.

-Ahora nosotros somos los que no entendemos-dijo Dan con signo de interrogación.

-Eso no importa ya-intervino Mylene-dinos que es lo que quieres-.

-Humildemente quiero unirme a su grupo, escuche que planean enfrentarse a Mesogog, el líder de los Predacons y me gustaría formar parte de su grupo, por favor-.

Dan se quedo pensando un momento, él no tenía problemas en aceptar otro miembro, pero Shun-Aguarden un momento, no podemos confiar en él así nada más, también podría ser una trampa-.

-Es cierto-dijo Lena-ahora que Mesogog perdió una gema no sería sorprendente que intentara algún truco sucio para apoderarse de la gema aquos-.

-Eso es un buen argumento-dijo Aki.

Isis se preocupo al escuchar eso y decidió hablar con Shun-Le aseguro que no pertenezco a ese grupo, Mesogog destruyo todo lo que me importaba y todo lo que amaba, jamás trabajaría con él y menos para él-pero Shun aun lo miraba con desconfianza-¿Qué tengo que hacer para probárselo?-.

Shun lo miro fijamente y suspiro-Lucha conmigo, si eres quien dice ser entonces te aceptare sin reclamos-.

-¿Peleando? ¿Qué probaría con eso?-.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-.

Mientras tanto, Luffy le contaba a su tripulación lo que acababa de descubrir y lo hacía con muchísima emoción, pero cuando termino….

-Luffy-dijo Nami negando con la cabeza-es increíble que hayas caído en unas mentiras como esas, es obvio que quieren robarse el barco, es por eso que te alejaron de el-.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Zoro pensativo, pero Robin…

-Yo le creo al capitán-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Ussop y Robin solo apunto con su dedo.

Lejos de ahí, tres piratas más y antiguos enemigos de los sombreros de paja los observaban, se trataban del líder de los tritones Arlong, el pirata payaso Buggy y la malvada Alvida.

-Por fin encontramos a Luffy-dijo Buggy sonriendo-es el momento de la venganza-.

-Empezando por darle una buena mordida-dijo Arlong sonriendo sádicamente.

-Esperen, miren-dijo Alvida señalando con su garrote hacia el mismo lugar donde Robin apuntaba, justo donde la batalla bakugan iba a comenzar.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy lista para la batalla!-.

Shun solo permaneció con brazos cruzados-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Por el poder de la gema del viento saldré victorioso!-.

**Portal del tiempo…..**

Los dos guardianes miraron como Shun se preparaba para una nueva batalla bakugan, mientras Odd…

-Volvieron a invocar a sus bakugan-.

Kenneth suspiro resignado y abatido-Lo bueno es que en ese mundo las criaturas extrañas son muy comunes-.

**One Piece…**

Al ver aparecer a los bakugan, los sombreros de paja, con excepción de Luffy, los tres piratas enemigos y la gente del pueblo se quedaron con la boca muy abierta.

-No puedo…creerlo…-exclamo Brook.

-Son enormes…..-dijo Franky.

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-exclamo Alvida.

Buggy estaba mudo, pero Arlong solo apretaba los dientes impresionado y esperando que aquellas criaturas no fuera amigos de Luffy, sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos testigos de lo que ocurría, ya que en el mar, los generales Predacons también presenciaban todo.

-Creo que encontramos la distracción perfecta-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Pero tenemos que evitar que nos sigan, la chica que el amo Mesogog dijo que nos ayudaría esta en el puerto, solo debemos esperar el momento apropiado-dijo Zeltrax.

-De evitar que nos sigan, yo me encargare-dijo Frígida-Megalador es el amo de los mares, esto será un juego de niños-.

-Yo ayudare cubriéndonos desde el aire-dijo Cell riéndose.

En el puerto, Shun e Isis se miraban a los ojos, ninguno hacía el menor movimiento, algo que extraño a Isis, pero luego dedujo que quizás sería mejor ser el primero en atacar.

-¡Poder activado: Hidro cañón!-Nerenoid junto sus manos y lanzo un potente chorro de agua contra Taylean, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-.

-Los ataques director no funcionaran con el nuevo Taylean, él es el resultado de recibir el poder de la gema ventus, si quieres que tu ataque funcione usa otro método-advirtió Shun.

-Ya verás ¡Poder activado: Tridente de Neptuno!-Nerenoid obtuvo un tridente y se lanzo contra Taylean, quien bloqueaba los ataques de Nerenoid de la misma manera que lo hizo en su batalla con Kata.

Dan y los otros solo observaban en silencio, aunque eso no duro mucho tiempo, ya que Luffy llego corriendo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Esos son bakugan?-.

-Si, son Master Taylean Ventus y Mystic Nerenoid Aquos-explico Marucho.

-Alguien quiere explicarnos que pasa aquí-intervino Sanji.

-Creo que seré yo-dijo Marucho sonriendo nerviosamente-nosotros venimos de otra época, del futuro, para ser más específicos, ahí peleamos con criaturas llamadas bakugan, los cuales son grandes amigos y compañeros de batalla, juntos hemos enfrentado amenazas muy grandes en nuestro mundo, la más resiente son los Predacons….-Marucho les conto a la tripulación de Luffy todo sobre los Predacons, las gemas de Código Eve, Mesogog, Diagon y el hecho de que Taylean había sido el primero en recibir el poder de una gema de atributo, además de explicar que Dan y Drago son los mejores peleadores del futuro-y eso es todo-.

-Me suena a una mentira de Ussop-dijo Nami.

-¡Oye!-.

-Pero esto tiene pruebas-dijo Robin-y las tenemos justo frente a nosotros-.

Nerenoid continuaba atacando a Taylean con todo lo que tenía, pero nada lograba con hacerlo, el bakugan ventus resistía los ataques sin hacer el menor esfuerzo.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que el tridente de Neptuno debilita al bakugan oponente con cada golpe, pero ese bakugan sigue como si nada-.

-Eso es porque Taylean ya no es como cualquier otro bakugan ¡Poder activado: Ventisca poderosa!-Taylean movió sus manos y creo una poderosa ventisca que lanzo a Nerenoid por los aires, Taylean dio un potente salto y luego una poderosa patada a Nerenoid, con lo que volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras la fuerza vital de Isis disminuía hasta el 30%.

-Nerenoid-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, aunque esa patada si me dolió-.

Isis apretó los puños y miro a Shun-¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué arriesgas a mi bakugan de esta forma?-.

-Como ya dije, tengo mis razones-dijo Shun, pero esta vez, su tono sonó más tranquilo-¿quieres continuar?-.

Isis dudo, pero Nerenoid-Descuida, puedo volver a pelear, no dejare que el nombre de nuestro pueblo quede manchado-.

-Muy bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy lista para volver a pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo Shun!-.

-¡Esto es genial, quiero ver quien gana!-exclamo Luffy contento.

Shun e Isis se prepararon para la siguiente batalla, cuando de pronto…..

-¡Poder activado: Río poderoso!-un rayo que al parecer, vino desde el mar, destruyo por completo el barco de los sombreros de paja, para asombro de Luffy y sus amigos, la explosión hizo que Taylean y Nerenoid los protegieran, olvidándose por completo de su batalla.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién destruyo mi barco?-grito Luffy impactado y una risa se escucho, mientras del mar emergía Megalador, en cuya cabeza estaban…

-¡Oh no! ¡Son Frígida, Cell, Golden Boy y Elsa!-exclamo Elfin.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Chooper.

-¿Recuerdan a los villanos que mencionamos?-pregunto Preyas, mientras señalaba a los Predacons, fue cuando Preyas se dio cuenta de un detalle-oye, eres un reno que habla-.

-¿Y? ¿Tú eres una esfera que habla y se convierte en un monstruo gigante?-.

-Touche-dijo Tristar, mientras Akwimos se reía.

-No hay tiempo para esto-dijo Klaus-no sabemos que va a pasar ahora-.

Frígida se reía, estando al frente de sus compañeros-Al parecer se quedaron sin embarcación, que lastima mis queridos peleadores, ahora no podrán encontrar la gema aquos y esta le pertenecerá al amo Mesogog-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-grito Dan desafiante.

-¡Dan, te vas a caer al agua!-grito Drago y Dan se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de irse al mar salado.

Cell se echo a reír-Eso fue patético, pero ya que les quitamos el barco, vamos a hacer otra cosa ¡Kata!-.

-¡He venido para vengarme Taylean!-.

-¡Ven por mí Kata!-desafió Taylean.

Lo que nadie se imaginaba era que todo eso solo era una distracción, ya que en ese momento, por espaldas de todos, un relámpago apareció y los derribo.

-¡Ven aquí niña!-Zeltrax apareció y sujeto a Nami del hombro, levantándola con brusquedad, para luego dar un salto.

-¡Zeltrax!-grito Dan al ver a su rival escapar con Nami.

-¡Luffy!-.

-¡Nami!-Luffy estiro su brazo para rescatar a su amiga, sujetando a Zeltrax del pie, mientras los peleadores se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver que el cuerpo de Luffy se estiraba como goma.

-¿Qué?-Zeltrax miro a Luffy y descubrió el sombrero-ya veo, tú eres el pirata del que nos advirtió mi amo, el chico del sombrero de paja, veo que tienes ciertos talentos, ahora entiendo porque nos advirtió de ti-.

-¡No te llevaras a mi navegante!-.

-No estoy de acuerdo-Zeltrax disparo dos rayos de su visor, los cuales hicieron que Luffy cayera al agua.

-¡Luffy!-grito Nami.

-¡Oh no, Luffy no puede nadar, se ahogara!-grito Franky, cuando él, Zoro, Sanji y Ussop iban a saltar al agua….

-¡Nerenoid!-la bakugan salto al agua y a los pocos segundos, que parecieron horas, emergió con el capitán en su mano, el chico tosía, había estado muy cerca, cuando eso paso, todos respiraron aliviados, fue cuando Dan miro a Zeltrax, quien acababa de llegar a Megalador.

-¡Zeltrax! ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea! ¡Grandísimo cobarde!-.

Las palabras de Dan llegaron a los oídos de Zeltrax, quien dejando a Nami en el suelo con fuerza-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-No le prestes atención-dijo Elsa fríamente-esta provocándote, ya tenemos a la navegante, ahora debemos buscar el One Piece y apoderarnos de la gema aquos, Cell, dile a Kata que cubra nuestro escape-.

-¿Por qué tengo que aceptar órdenes de ti?-.

-Porque tengo un rango mayor-.

-Cierto ¡Poder activado: Neblina!-las alas de Kata se alargaron y comenzó a soplar una densa neblina, la cual comenzó a cubrir el mar y el escape de los Predacons.

-Hasta otro momento Taylean-.

Cuando Luffy se vio en el puerto a salvo-¡Nami!-.

-¡Luffy!-.

Mientras ellos se lamentaban, Arlong, Buggy y Alvida se quedaron atónitos, mientras que Buggy comenzó a reírse.

-Eso fue grandioso, creo que encontramos posibles aliados-.

-Posibles no, verdaderos aliados-dijo Alvida sonriendo-¿no crees Arlong?-.

-Si van a buscar el One Piece y tienen monstruos como los de esos chicos, entonces nos conviene aliarnos con ellos, volvamos a la embarcación-.

**Mientras….**

Los Predacons ya se encontraban alejados del puerto, habían esposado a Nami y ahora se lo comunicaban a su amo, aunque en realidad, Zeltrax y Elsa lo comunicaban, mientras los otros tres vigilaban a Nami.

-¡Suéltenme malditos hijos de "$%##&$&! ¡Recen porque no logre liberarme, porque les juro que les partiré #$&$&$&$/%"!-.

-Como puede ver amo, la chiquilla se niega a cooperar y tiene un carácter demasiado explosivo-informo Elsa.

-No me sorprende, esa chica tuvo una vida muy difícil y divertida, especialmente la forma en que perdió a su adorada madre-dijo Mesogog riéndose de forma siniestra y cruel, eso hizo que Nami se callara y mirara la figura fantasmal de Mesogog, sintiendo un miedo sumamente grande, tanto que no se atrevió a hablar-sin embargo ella es la mejor navegante que puede existir y la única que puede guiarlos al One Piece y a la gema-.

-Pero amo, se niega a cooperar y cada vez que la amenazamos nos insulta-explico Zeltrax.

-Por eso necesitan….esto-Mesogog hizo aparecer un collar negro, con picos rojos-pónganselo y veremos si se niega a cooperar-.

Cuando Nami se recupero del susto, volvió a insultar a los generales, haciendo que Golden Boy perdiera la paciencia-¡Chiquilla insolente!-Golden Boy alzo sus dagas y se dispuso a clavarlas en la chica, pero Elsa lo detuvo.

-¡No seas estúpido! La necesitamos con vida, solo ella nos puede guiar al One Piece, si la matas no lo lograríamos-.

Cell se rio-Tienes suerte chiquilla-.

-Pero si vuelven a ponerse pesada, entonces se la daré de alimento a Megalador-dijo Frígida.

-Con este collar no tienes que preocuparte de eso-dijo Elsa sonriendo siniestramente.

-¿Qué van a…..?-Zeltrax sujeto a Nami, mientras Elsa le colocaba el collar, cuando termino, el collar se cerro sobre el cuello de Nami-¿Qué pretenden con esto?-.

-Este collar servirá para que cooperes más con mis generales-dijo Mesogog-los guiaras al One Piece, ya que si no lo haces…..-.

-¿Qué? ¿El collar me matara? Adelante, hace mucho tiempo deje de temerle a la muerte-dijo Nami desafiante, mientras recordaba el momento en que Luffy libero a su pueblo de la opresión de Arlong.

-Tomare nota de eso, pero no serás tú quien sufra las consecuencias de tu rebeldía-explico Mesogog con maldad.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?-.

-Ese collar esta hecho con piedra marina, un material que lastima gravemente a aquellos que comieron la fruta del diablo-.

-¿Y? Yo no he comido esa fruta maldita-.

-Tú no, pero tu querido capitán si-.

-Luffy-.

-Correcto, el collar no te lastimara a ti, sino a la persona con quien tienes el lazo más fuerte y casualmente ese es tu capitán-.

-No se de que….-.

-Claro que no lo sabes, el momento aun no ocurre, pero cuando tu capitán se convierta en rey pirata….bueno, todo rey necesita una reina, y ese collar se asegurara de que el rey sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa si la reina no coopera, por otro lado, si coopera salvara la vida de su rey-.

-Eres un monstruo-dijo Nami aterrada.

-Si lo dijiste a modo de insulto, entonces debes encontrar otros mucho mejores-dijo Mesogog con crueldad-ahora comienza a trabajar y si te pones pesada, bueno, tu amado capitán no verá jamás otro día ¿fui claro?-.

-Transparente-dijo Nami con odio.

-Bien, me alegra que nos hayamos entendido, ahora pónganse a trabajar-ordeno Mesogog y sus generales asintieron.

-Muy bien niña-dijo Elsa-¿hacia donde vamos?-.

Nami miro su brújula-Hacia allá-dijo apuntando hacia el este-esa es la dirección que debemos tomar-.

-Recuerda que si nos estas engañando, tu amigo será quien sufra las consecuencias-dijo Cell riéndose.

-No tienes que recordármelo-dijo Nami muy molesta y con gran odio, mientras Megalador continuaba su camino.

**Puerto…..**

Luffy golpeo con furia el muelle, mientras gritaba el nombre de Nami repetidamente, algo que inquietaba a la mayoría, excepto a los más observadores, entre ellos Shun, quien se acerco a la más lista de la tripulación, Robin.

-¿Tu capitán y esa chica son pareja?-.

-No oficialmente, sienten algo por el otro, pero ninguno se atreve a admitirlo, Nami porque le teme al rechazo y Luffy es demasiado distraído o ingenuo para saberlo-.

-Ya veo, pero se nota que le preocupa mucho-.

-Tenemos que ir a salvarla-dijo Luffy después de descargar su ira.

-Y lo haremos-dijo Dan a su nuevo amigo-pero primero necesitamos saber a donde fueron-.

-Que idiota eres Kuso-dijo Mylene-es obvio que fueron por la gema y esta en el One Piece-.

-Pero para poder ir al rescate-dijo Marucho-necesitamos un barco-.

-Yo tengo uno-dijo Isis-y me honraría ayudarlos en su viaje-.

-¿Tienes un barco?-pregunto Luffy.

-Si-.

-¡Bienvenido a bordo!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, la carrera por el One Piece ha comenzado y ahora los Predacons tienen en sus manos a la mejor navegante de ese mundo, además de que muy pronto tendrán nuevos aliados sumamente peligrosos._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_de hecho, Kenneth es un personaje que invente hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre sentí que le hacía falta algo, es simpático, pero sumamente gracioso y comprendí que lo que le faltaba era un mejor amigo y Odd era el candidato perfecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipiljiguera: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ahora comienza la carrera para obtener la gema Aquos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_si te gustaba esa serie, espero que no tengas problemas en que ponga a Luffy y Nami juntos, ya que me gustaba mucho esa pareja, en fin, la batalla por la gema esta por comenzar, de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya tuviste tu primera batalla, aunque no termino debido a la intervención de los Predacons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haiba Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_a este comentario si le entendí, no se porque comenzaste a poner comentarios que no comprendía, en fin, si, me gusta mucho esa pareja, por eso tengo pensado dos fics sobre ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Guest: **_personalmente, diría que Batman, ya que él es un héroe que demostró no necesitar súper poderes para ser genial, el capitán tampoco tiene, pero a él le inyectaron un suero convirtiéndolo en un súper soldado, sin embargo, Batman se las ha arreglado muy bien contra enemigos sumamente poderosos, incluyendo al terrible Darkseid, el ser más malvado del universo DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_eso lo comprendo, yo lo he vivido, pero no se todavía que quieres saber si se usar o no, me gustaría que me lo aclararas, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_lo pensare, ya que habrá un bonus en el que lucharan junto con la liga de la justicia contra Darkseid, por órdenes del rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que haya problemas para comentar, en fin, si te gusto One Piece, entonces espera a ver en que época cayó la gema haos, ya que también fue en una época pirata, pero mucho más atrás en el tiempo, antes incluso, de Gold Roger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nipiljiguera y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Haiba Kuso Ishida Takanori, Guest, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado….**_


	15. Nuevos amigos nuevos enemigos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como la carrera por llegar a la gema aquos, pero el peligro comienza a creces, especialmente cuando los Predacons tengan nuevos y peligrosos aliados, la búsqueda se volverá más riesgosa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos.**

Después de lo ocurrido, Isis llevo a los peleadores y sombreros de paja a donde estaba su barco, cuando llegaron pudieron verlo en todo su esplendor, era azul marino, con velas blancas y una sirena como adorno en la parte delantera.

-Les presento mi barco: El vengador Issus-.

-Gran nombre-dijo Luffy-y el barco me gusta-.

-Pero de donde lo sacaste exactamente-dijo Mylene fríamente.

-Lo gane en una partida de póquer, de hecho, después de unas 21 partidas de póquer-

-¿Lo ganaste después de jugar 21 partidas?-pregunto Zoro suspicaz.

-De hecho, lo gane en la primera mano, pero el tipo contra el que jugaba no se daba por vencido, incluso…-.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Juguemos de nuevo!-grito el anterior dueño del barco sumamente histérico.

-Ya le gane muchas veces, de hecho, 21 veces seguidas-.

-Por eso jugaremos otra cosa, voy a tratar de adivinar en que número estas pensando, del 1 al 10, si gano me devuelves mi barco y si pierdo te lo llevas con todas mis riquezas ¿aceptas?-.

-Ok-dijo Isis resignado.

-Bien, es el 5-.

-No, perdió de nuevo ¿ya me puedo ir?-.

-No, ahora te toca a ti intentar adivinar, vamos, inténtalo si es que puedes-.

-Como diga ¿es el 10?-el capitán se quedo mudo y saco todas sus bolsas cargadas de oro.

-Creí que le ganaría esta vez ¿Cómo adivinaste?-.

-Simple corazonada-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Vaya, pobre tipo-dijo Dan riéndose.

Finalmente, subieron al barco-Bienvenidos sean todos a bordo, solo les pediré una cosa, no entren a esa habitación por favor-Isis señalo una habitación que estaba debajo de donde se colocaba el timón-es mi santuario privado, así que les pido que no entren, especialmente Luffy-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué especialmente yo?-.

-Será porque arruinarías el santuario-dijo Sanji con burla y Luffy lo vio con mala cara.

-Ese lugar es para honrar mi mundo, el que Mesogog destruyo sin piedad, por eso les pido que no entren ahí-.

-Descuida, prometemos que respetaremos tu santuario-aseguro Marucho y todos asintieron.

-Ahora vayamos a rescatar a Nami, antes de que….-Luffy no pudo terminar su frase, porque de pronto se sujeto el cuello y cayó de rodillas, mientras sentía una poderosa descarga.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Dan aterrado, mientras Chooper se acercaba corriendo.

**Mar…..**

Nami sintió como el collar comenzaba a emitir cierta energía, había intentado llevar a los Predacons de regreso al puerto, cuando el collar comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Al parecer intentaste engañarnos, ahora mismo el collar debe estar castigando a tu querido capitán-dijo Elsa fríamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

-Si quieres que se detenga dinos el camino correcto-.

-Muy bien-dijo Nami resignada y señalo hacia el norte, al tiempo que lo hacía, el collar dejo de brillar.

-Buena chica-dijo Elsa-ya sabes que hacer Frígida-.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar-dijo la general-porque nos vienen siguiente-.

-¿Qué? Es imposible que nos hayan alcanzado tan pronto-dijo Elsa.

-No son los peleadores-dijo Cell divisando la embarcación-son un payaso, una mujer y un tipo tiburón-.

-Piratas-dijo Zeltrax-creo que esto puede ser divertido-.

-Y muy beneficioso para nosotros-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

**Vengador Issus…..**

Luffy ya estaba mejor, aunque jadeaba debido al daño que sintió, mientras Chooper lo revisaba-¿Seguro que ya estás bien?-.

-Sí, pero sentí como si hubiera una piedra marina cerca-.

-¿Piedra marina?-pregunto Dan.

-Las piedras marinas son materiales que pueden lastimar gravemente a aquellos que comieron una fruta del diablo, como el caso de Luffy-explico Robin.

-Pero en este barco no hay piedra marina ¿verdad?-pregunto Shun mirando a Isis con suspicacia, el aludido solo se puso nervioso.

-Bueno….verán…..-.

-De todos modos aunque hubiera-continuo Robin-Luffy tiene que estar muy cerca de ese material para que le afecte-.

-¿Qué tan cerca?-pregunto Lena.

-Como si lo tuviera al lado o encima-.

-Supongo que no hay de qué preocuparnos entonces-dijo Dan.

-No creo que sea así-opino Drago-si esa piedra afecta a Luffy y en estos momentos no hay ninguna cerca, solo Mesogog podría ser el responsable-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Luffy-me encuentro bien, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo, tenemos que ir a salvar a Nami, no dejare que esos Predacons le hagan daño alguno, así que dejen de hablar y pongámonos en marcha-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Luffy-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Supongo que si llevamos demasiado tiempo-dijo Aki.

-A trabajar entonces-dijo Franky y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, cuando terminaron de preparar todo, el vengador Issus pudo iniciar su viaje a través de los mares.

_-"Resiste Nami, iremos por ti"-_pensó Luffy, esa ya no solo era una misión de búsqueda, sino también de rescate.

**Mar…..**

Antes de que la embarcación en que iban los tres piratas enemigos de Luffy se acercara más a Megalador, recibieron una sorpresa de parte de Kata.

-Debo felicitarlos, fueron muy valientes al seguirnos, lástima que su embarcación se hundirá ahora mismo-y así fue, antes de que pudieran responder, Kata ya había hundido su embarcación, para luego capturarlos y llevarlos ante los generales.

-Miren nada más, pescamos un payaso, una zorra y un hombre tiburón-dijo Elsa burlona, la última parte hizo que Nami alzara la vista y descubriera a quien más ha odiado desde su infancia.

-¡Arlong!-.

El aludido solo sonrió y se levanto-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Nami, aunque es una lástima que esta vez no tengas a ese idiota de goma para protegerte-Nami solo apretó los dientes y miro a Arlong con odio.

-Pero estamos nosotros-dijo Golden Boy-no podemos permitir que la lastimen, ya que la necesitamos con vida para encontrar el One Piece-.

-¿Van por el One Piece?-pregunto Alvida con mucho interés-nosotros también-.

-La diferencia es que nosotros no buscamos cualquier tesoro, solo nos interesa una gema en especial-dijo Zeltrax apuntándole con su espada.

-Pero se nota que no son de por aquí-dijo Arlong-nosotros conocemos muy bien los mares y aunque Nami sea una gran navegante puede traicionarlos en cualquier momento, como lo hizo conmigo y con su tripulación-.

-Por suerte nos antepusimos a eso-dijo Elsa.

-Aun así les podemos ser de ayuda, en caso de que Luffy y sus amigos lleguen-dijo Buggy.

-No necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Golden Boy, pero Elsa intervino.

-Reunión-los 5 generales se juntaron-estos tipos nos pueden ser muy útiles-.

-No veo como-dijo Frígida.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaron la advertencia de Mesogog? Ese chico de sombrero de paja esta con los peleadores, además de que están Drago y Taylean, creo que podemos usar la ayuda de estos sujetos para lograr completar nuestra misión-.

-Y luego me divertiré con ellos-dijo Cell riéndose sádicamente.

-Como digas-Elsa y los otros se separaron-muy bien, dejaremos que nos ayuden, pero si intentan algo no esperen piedad-.

-Descuida, pero claro que no les ayudaremos gratis-dijo Arlong-queremos parte del One Piece-.

-Cuando lo encontremos pueden quedárselo todo, a nosotros solo nos interesa una gema-.

-Bien-.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Solo una-Arlong dirigió su mirada hacia Nami-que me dejen a esa asquerosa y sucia traidora-.

-Cuando el One Piece y la gema sean nuestros podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella-dijo Elsa y Arlong solo se rio de manera maligna, mientras Nami palidecía.

_-"Luffy…por favor…..apresúrate….."-._

**Vengador Issus….**

Luffy se encontraba en la proa del barco, mirando para todos lados, buscando alguna señal de Nami, fue cuando Dan se le acerco.

-¿Estas preocupado por tu amiga?-.

-Si, no me gusta que la alejen de mi lado, ella es mi navegante-.

-Sospecho que hay otros motivos-dijo Elfin-dime ¿ella es muy especial para ti?-.

-Claro, es mi navegante-dijo Luffy inocentemente.

-Lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué significa ella para ti?-.

-Bueno, es mi navegante, un miembro de mi tripulación, una gran amiga, alguien en quien puedo confiar, incluso sé que puedo dejarle mi sombrero-.

-Entonces, eso significa que la…..-Luffy se quedo en silencio-vamos, tu sabes la respuesta-.

-No entiendo-.

Elfin suspiro resignada-Me rindo, al menos espero que Dan si haya comprendido-.

-¿Comprender qué?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Olvídenlo-dijo Elfin molesta y se retiro-humanos-.

Mylene caminaba por la cubierta del barco, mientras esperaba que alcanzaran a los Predacons, de hecho, todos estaban dispersos en distintas partes del barco.

Marucho hablaba con Chooper y Ussop, quien les contaba un sinfín de mentiras, las cuales Chooper creía rápidamente, mientras Marucho solo se reía.

Shun se encontraba meditando, mientras Zoro dormía tranquilamente, Sanji decidió preparar algo de comer, Robin se dispuso a leer un libro, mientras Aki escuchaba a Brook tocar música, aunque la ponía un poco nerviosa el hecho de que fuera un esqueleto, Klaus también estaba con ellos y admitía que para ser un esqueleto tocaba muy bien, Lena prefirió quedarse con Robin y leer un libro que le prestó, Franky era quien dirigía el barco desde el timón.

-Haré que esos monstruos paguen por haber destruido mi barco-decía muy malhumorado.

Mylene continúo su caminata por el barco, cuando escucho en la habitación que Isis pidió que nadie entrara a alguien rezando, después de unos minutos, Isis salió.

-¿Ocurre algo Mylene?-pregunto Isis cuando la vio.

-Nada en especial, solo dime ¿a quién le estabas rezando?-.

-A la estatua de la diosa Issus?-.

-¿Diosa Issus?-.

-La gran protectora del planeta Aquitar, al menos, eso creía-.

-Puedes contarme si lo deseas-.

-Supongo que necesito hablar con alguien-Isis suspiro-mi planeta era un mundo donde más 99% era agua, solo un 1% era tierra, pero se dice que en el pasado era un mundo árido, sin vida alguna, todo un desierto y que la diosa Issus al ver eso, un mundo triste, lloro por incontables días, lo que creo el agua en todo el planeta y nos dio la oportunidad de vivir, nuestro mayor tesoro era una joya con forma de estrella llamada la lágrima de Issus, la adorábamos y nos protegía, es por eso que no entiendo porque nos dio la espalda cuando los Predacons nos atacaron-.

-No es que les haya dado la espalda-dijo Mylene-la lágrima de Issus no es sino una de las gemas creadas por Código Eve hace muchos años, me imagino que sabes quién es Código Eve ¿verdad?-.

-Me temo que no-.

-Código Eve es mi madre, Isis-dijo Nerenoid-es la madre de todos los bakugan-.

-Ya veo, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la joya de mi mundo?-.

-Verás, según sabemos, hace siglos 6 hechiceros usaron las poderosas gemas de atributos, creadas por Código Eve, para hacer una vida mejor en el universo, pero como el poder era demasiado grande para controlarlo, tuvieron que detenerse y las gemas se dispersaron en 6 planetas primitivos, los cuales eran vecinos de Predatoria, el hogar de los Predacons-.

-¿Quieres decir que la lágrima de Issus es una de esas poderosas gemas?-.

-Así es, creo que las gemas tomaron ese mismo papel en los distintos mundos en que cayeron, por eso no es de extrañar que creas eso de la gema aquos-.

-¿La gema aquos? Con que así se llama realmente la lágrima de Issus-.

-Kazami y su bakugan obtuvieron la gema ventus, así que solo faltan la gema aquos, subterra, darkus, haos y pyrus-.

-Y Mesogog busca todas ¿verdad?-Mylene asintió-eso significa que los otros mundos corrieron la misma suerte que el mío-.

-Eso me temo, Mesogog es despiadado y no muestra piedad por nadie-.

-Acabo con su propia raza solo por diversión-dijo Freeza-los generales que tiene son soldados que recluto de diferentes mundos, corrompiéndolos con su maldad, tal como él lo hizo-.

-Ya veo, a propósito ¿Cómo saben si vamos en la dirección correcta?-pregunto Isis.

-Por una brújula especial que Código Eve le dio a Drago, está diseñada para detectar la energía de las gemas y llevarnos a ellas-explico Mylene.

-Eso es bueno, pero entonces ¿Por qué los Predacons no robaron la brújula en vez de secuestrar a esa chica?-.

-Pudo haber sido por dos opciones: o no saben de la existencia de la brújula o además de todo, querían tener una ventaja en caso de que los encontráramos-.

-Como siempre Mylene, analizas todo-dijo Freeza impresionada.

-Realmente es algo admirable-opino Isis-aunque Mylene es un nombre muy extraño para un chico-.

-Debe ser porque soy una chica-dijo Mylene con molestia e Isis se asusto.

-Ya veo, es una gran nombre para una encantadora chica-pero Mylene se retiro molesta-ay no ¿Qué hice?-.

-Confundiste a una chica con un chico-.

-Era una pregunta retórica Nerenoid-dijo Isis sintiéndose mal.

Mylene estaba que ardía en furia y grito-¿Alguien más cree o creía que era un chico?-aunque solo lo grito al viento, rápidamente hubieron algunas manos levantadas, entre ellas las de Luffy, Ussop y Chooper, incluso Dan, quien rápidamente recordó lo que había pasado hacía unas horas-idiotas-.

-No te pongas así Mylene-dijo Freeza.

-Estoy harta de que todos me confundan con un chico-.

-Recuerda lo que me contaste, hubo una persona que vio que eras una chica desde el primer momento y que además vio también lo hermosa que eres-.

-¿Hermosa? ¿Yo?-.

-Claro, Mylene, eres muy linda, el hecho de que el propio Spectra lo haya dicho es la prueba, después de todo, él no es del tipo que hacen bromas y menos si estas fueran crueles-.

-Eso no lo niego-.

-Entonces no te molestes, mientras tú sepas quien eres realmente lo demás no importa, nunca lo olvides-.

-Gracias Freeza-.

-Un bakugan real es mejor en todos los aspectos a uno mecánico-dijo Freeza, no como reproche, sino para que Mylene aceptara eso.

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes-dijo Mylene pensando en Elico, en como lo deshecho, como Zenoheld lo destruyo y ahora formaba parte de las energías de Diagon, como muchos otros bakugan.

**Mientras…**

Nami seguía guiando a los Predacons y a sus nuevos aliados, conforme se acercaban a una isla que se veía a lo lejos.

-Es ahí, según el mapa que encontramos Luffy y yo, así como el diario de Gold Roger, el One Piece está ahí-.

-Bien, lo hiciste perfectamente-dijo Elsa sonriendo-pronto la gema aquos será nuestra-

-Pero hay un detalle-dijo Nami de pronto, le preocupaba que si ocultaba algo, el más mínimo detalle, el collar le hiciera daño a Luffy nuevamente-está en el fondo del mar-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Cell-¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano haya ocultado su tesoro en el fondo del mar?-.

-Según la historia Gold Roger no solo fue un rey pirata, sino además un humano con grandes poderes, eso explicaría todo-dijo Elsa.

-¿Cómo la recuperaremos? No sé nadar-dijo Cell nervioso.

-No necesitamos hacerlo, Frígida y Megalador, esta es su especialidad-dijo Elsa-y creo que Arlong les puede ser útil-.

-Será un verdadero placer-dijo Frígida-¿estás listo para esto Megalador?-.

-Yo nací listo-.

-¿Qué me dices tú Arlong?-.

-Adelante-.

-Bien, primero déjenos en esa isla luego podrán ir por la gema-.

-Entendido-.

**Vengador Issus…..**

Dan y Luffy seguían buscando señal de los Predacons, mientras Drago observaba la brújula, fue cuando esta brillo con más intensidad.

-Están cerca-.

-Demasiado cerca, ya los vi-dijo Dan-se dirigen hacia esa isla-.

-Resiste Nami, enseguida iré a salvarte-dijo Luffy apretando los puños.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, la carrera por la gema aquos está llegando a su momento final, ahora los peleadores, los sombreros de paja, los Predacons y sus nuevos aliados iniciaran una nueva batalla por obtener la gema aquos antes que el otro bando, sin embargo, el peligro aumentara mucho cuando el mayor enemigo de Nami reciba un poder del propio Megalador. _

**Nipijilguera: **_así es, pero esos nuevos aliados no solo les darán problemas en la época del One Piece, ya que aunque Mesogog pierda la gema aquos, obtendrá un premio de consolación para lograr sus malignos propósitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_esos dos tienen una relación muy rara, pero igual se quieren mucho, aunque Luffy es demasiado distraído para notarlo, en fin, la carrera por la gema está llegando a su momento culminante y los nuevos aliados de los Predacons, especialmente Arlong, darán demasiados problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_aun no lo sé, ya que estoy pensando en otros fics para otras series, entre ellas Bakugan, La ley y el orden UVE, Digimon, One Piece y Teen Titans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tienes mucha razón, después de todo, Taylean tiene el poder de la gema Ventus ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Batman manda, él es el mejor héroe de todos, no necesita súper poderes y hasta los más poderosos héroes y villanos del universo han reconocido que es el enemigo más peligroso de todos, nadie lo puede negar, él usa su inteligencia, él puede saber quien fue el culpable con unas cuantas pistas y todos los héroes les confían sus debilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haiba Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no se dé que te asombras, Nami siempre ha tenido un carácter explosivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ok, no sé qué pasa y no sé si quiera saberlo, pero entiendo el disgusto, de Coca a Pepsi prefiero la Coca, la original, no la pirata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lamento tener que contradecirte, pero yo ya cheque tus comentarios y en ningún momento me diste tu nombre de personaje, de bakugan, descripción, etc. No pude ingresarte sin saber que hacer exactamente con un personaje incompleto, por eso lo tuve que eliminar, lo lamento mucho, créelo, pero no me diste todo los datos completos y no tuve más opción que eliminar a tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Nicole Sakura y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Haiba Kuso Ishida Takanori, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…..**_


	16. Batalla aquos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que comience la batalla por la gema aquos, los Predacons están en el lugar correcto y la carrera contra el tiempo ha comenzado, los peleadores deberán dar todo de sí para recuperar la gema y salvar a Nami de las malignas garras de los Predacons._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Batalla aquos.**

Una vez que los Predacons llegaron a la playa, Elsa dio las siguientes indicaciones-Ahora Frígida, mientras tú, Megalador y Arlong van por el tesoro, nosotros esperaremos aquí, en caso de que esos molestos peleadores aparezcan-.

-Como digas-dijo Frígida-andando Megalador y tú también pirata-.

-Ya voy-dijo Arlong molesto por la insolencia de Frígida.

Cuando Megalador se sumergió en las aguas, con Frígida y Arlong, Nami se preocupo, ahora no estaba tan segura de si los Predacons cumplirían su promesa.

-¿Qué hacemos con la chica padre?-pregunto Golden Boy.

Zeltrax miro a Nami-Ya no nos es de utilidad, así que creo que la eliminare, si te parece bien Elsa-.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Elsa fríamente y Zeltrax se rio, mientras sacaba su espada y se acercaba a Nami.

Desde el mar, el vengador Issus se acercaba lo más rápido que podía, pero aun estaban muy lejos.

-Oh no-dijo Marucho viendo desde el telescopio y el puesto de vigía-van a matar a Nami-.

-¿Qué?-grito Luffy-¡Más rápido Franky!-.

-¡Voy a toda velocidad capitán!-grito el cyborg-¡Pero es todo lo que dan!-.

-¡No! Así no llegaremos a tiempo-dijo Zoro molesto.

-¡Nami!-grito Sanji preocupado, mientras que Luffy apretaba los puños sin saber que más hacer, algo que hizo que Dan se decidiera.

-Llegaremos a tiempo-dijo llamando la atención de todos-¿estás listo Drago?-.

-Comprendo bien lo que planeas, hagámoslo-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

Cuando Drago apareció, Dan subió a su hombro-¡Vamos Luffy, con Drago llegaremos más rápido!-.

Luffy miro a Dan y luego sonrió lleno de alivio-¡Vamos!-Luffy subió junto con Dan al hombro de Drago y el valiente bakugan se puso en marcha.

-Esos dos son muy parecidos en muchos aspectos-dijo Aki impresionada.

-Lo que faltaba, otro idiota como Kuso-dijo Mylene molesta.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto!-grito Shun-¡Dan y Luffy necesitaran nuestra ayuda! ¡A toda marcha Franky!-.

-¡A la orden capitán Shun!-grito Franky sonriendo y dándole velocidad al barco.

En la playa, Nami retrocedía asustada, mientras Zeltrax se acercaba peligrosamente, al tiempo que la hoja de su espada tocaba el cuello de la chica.

-Que lastima, eres muy hermosa-dijo Zeltrax riéndose-y como nos fuiste muy útil te daré un final rápido y sin dolor-Zeltrax alzo su espada y Nami cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final.

-Luffy-.

Elsa se rio, cuando un ruido llamo su atención y al ver hacia el cielo, diviso al poderoso Drago-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora Luffy!-grito Drago.

El chico se lanzo en picada contra Zeltrax, mientras preparaba su puño, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, pero por fortuna, era un hombre de goma, su brazo derecho se alargo y golpeo a Zeltrax en pleno rostro, el general nunca vio venir el golpe.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zeltrax, mientras caía a la arena.

-¡Nami!-grito Luffy, mientras la aludida abría los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Luffy? ¡Luffy!-la chica se levanto y corrió a abrazar a Luffy, en su alegría, se olvido por completo del collar de piedra marina y cuando estuvo cerca de Luffy, este comenzó a sentir un gran dolor-¡Oh no, me olvide del collar de piedra marina!-.

Drago aterrizo, mientras Dan bajaba de su hombro-La piedra marina ¿eh? Drago…..-.

-Descuida-Drago acerco su dedo al cuello de Nami y rompió el collar, poco a poco, Luffy comenzó a recuperarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Dan.

-Sí, aunque odio las piedras marinas-dijo Luffy riéndose-¡Nami!-el chico intento abrazar a Nami, pero esta le dio un potente golpe.

-¡Idiota! ¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?-.

-Tuvimos algunas complicaciones-dijo Luffy sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras que Nami lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudía con violencia.

-¿Complicaciones? ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar? ¡Estuvieron a punto de matarme!-Dan y Drago solo miraban en silencio.

-Esa chica me da miedo-dijo Dan.

-Me recuerda a ti y a Runo-dijo Drago.

Cuando Nami se calmo, abrazo con fuerza a Luffy-Me alegro que hayas venido por mí-.

-Siempre lo haré-dijo Luffy correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras Dan y Drago observaban en silencio.

Desde el barco, el resto de los peleadores y tripulante veían todo, y muchos tenían una gran sonrisa, aunque Sanji tenía la boca muy abierta, pero aun no era seguro bajar la guardia.

-Ay ¿no es tierno?-pregunto Elsa con sarcasmo-odio lo tierno-.

Zeltrax se levanto, mientras temblaba de furia-Vas a pagar por tu insolencia niño-.

-Y ustedes pagaran por haber secuestrado a Nami y soy un hombre-.

-Vaya hombre-dijo Cell riéndose-pero esta charla ya duro demasiado ¿no creen amigos?-.

-Acábenlos-dijo Elsa con maldad.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Hora de la venganza Magician Pyrus!-.

-¡Muéstrales tu poder Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Aplástalos Colosus Subterra!-.

Los 4 bakugan Predacons hicieron acto de aparición, mientras Drago se preparaba para la batalla, sine embargo, eran 4 vs 1, y aunque Drago era poderoso, los bakugan Predacons eran muy peligroso, por fortuna, no estaban solos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ve Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte amigo Drago!-.

-¡Ahora Preyas Aquos, Minks Elfin Aquos, Akwimos Aquos y Tristar Aquos!-.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos Marucho!-.

-¡La hermosa elfina ha venido a hacer justicia!-.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!-.

-¡Vamos a darles su merecido!-.

-¡Surge Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Ahora Sirenoid Aquos!

-¡Congélalos Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Ataca Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Ahora Scarlet Aquos!-.

1 Bakugan pyrus, 1 ventus y 8 aquos, además de la tripulación de sombreros de paja, los cuales se colocaron mano a mano con los peleadores, Zoro desenfundo su espada, Sanji apago su cigarro, Robin mantenía los brazos cruzados, Chooper cambio de su tierna forma a su forma de guerrero y Franky solo se preparaba para la batalla, manteniendo su sonrisa, Brook solo ajustaba su violín y Ussop preparaba su resortera.

-Creo que ahora los superamos en número-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No te confíes-le advirtió Freeza-recuerden lo que les dijimos, los Predacons son entrenados para convertirse en guerreros desde el momento en que nacen…..-.

-Y eso se aplica también en sus bakugan-dijo Shun recordando su anterior batalla con Cell.

Cell se rio con ganas-Veo que lo recuerdas, eso es bueno para ustedes-.

-Pero aunque nosotros tenemos obviamente la ventaja, ya que solo Drago y Taylean pueden pelear con nuestros bakugan, no vendría mal un poco más de ventaja-Elsa trono los dedos y un grupo de 10 tyrannodrones y 10 triptoides hicieron su aparición.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué son esos?-pregunto Ussop asustado.

-Tyrannodrones y triptoides, los soldados mutantes de Mesogog-explico Mylene.

-Y yo que creía que era aterrador-dijo Brook cuando vio a los tyrannodrones.

Una risa se escucho y el pirata payaso hizo acto de aparición-Hola Luffy, es bueno verte de nuevo-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Alvida.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Elfin.

-Enemigos del pasado-explico Zoro-y veo que siguen juntándose con basuras-.

-Sigue pensando así, ya que gracias a ellos el One Piece será nuestro-dijo Buggy riéndose.

Fue cuando Shun noto la ausencia de alguien, pero Dan no-Eso lo veremos, prepárate Drago-.

-Aguarda Dan-.

-¿Qué ocurre Shun?-.

-¿Dónde está Frígida? ¡Contesten!-.

Los Predacons guardaron silencio, mientras Nami cerraba los ojos con fuerza-Fue…..por el One Piece, junto con Arlong-.

-¿Qué? ¿Arlong también está aquí?-exclamo Luffy y Nami asintió.

Elsa se rio-Efectivamente, Frígida ha ido a buscar la gema aquos, dentro de muy poco caerá en manos del amo Mesogog-.

-Eso lo veremos, Marucho, tú y tus bakugan vayan por Frígida, supongo que tendrás ventaja con 4-indico Dan.

-Haremos lo que podamos-.

-Yo iré contigo-dijo Nami-es mi culpa que hayan llegado hasta aquí, iré con ustedes-.

-Nami…-Luffy miro a su navegante preocupado.

-Descuida, estaré bien-.

Nami miro a Marucho y el chico asintió, para que Elfin los tomara a ambos y los 4 bakugan aquos se dirigieron al mar.

-¡Que no escapen!-grito Elsa.

-¡Magician!-.

El bakugan pyrus se lanzo en persecución y Drago se interpuso-¡Me temo que hasta aquí llegaras Magician!-.

Taylean se preparo para enfrentarse a Kata, mientras Freeza, Nerenoid Phosphos a Maha Vailo, y Sirenoid junto con Scarlet a Colosus.

-Me temo que no dejaremos que intervengan en esto Zeltrax-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-En ese caso tendré que conformarme con acabarte primero, lo cual será un verdadero placer-Zeltrax se lanzo contra Dan, pero Luffy se interpuso-tú…..idiota de goma-Zeltrax lanzo un rayo con Luffy, quien se agacho para esquivarlo y muy a tiempo.

-Tengo que ayudar a Luffy-dijo Dan.

-¡Dan, sujétala!-grito Zoro, mientras le lanzaba una espada, Dan la obtuvo y desafió a Zeltrax.

-¿Cómo lo prefieres Zeltrax? Me refiero a tu nuevo corte-.

-Si hay algo que odio Kuso, son tus idioteces-Zeltrax se lanzo contra Dan y ambos comenzaron un duelo de espadas, al poco tiempo, Luffy se unió a la batalla, mientras que Drago se encargaba de Magician.

Elsa se puso sumamente tensa y saco su propia espada-¡Ataquen!-los tyrannodrones y los triptoides se lanzaron a la batalla, seguidos por Buggy y Alvida.

-¡Poder activado: Clones ninja!-Taylean se multiplico y se lanzo contra Kata, quien se elevo más en el aire.

-¡Poder activado: Valle de las ilusiones!-como en su batalla anterior, Kata envió a Taylean al valle de las ilusiones.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Taylean-.

-Esta vez terminara de otra forma, Kata-.

Freeza, Nerenoid y Phosphos atacaban a Maha Vailo en conjunto, pero la bakugan haos era sumamente hábil, además de que cada golpe que lanzaban, parecía que lo hacían contra el viento, ya que Maha Vailo se movía como si fuera una hoja mecida por el viento.

-No pierdan su tiempo, intentar atacar a Maha Vailo es como intentar tocar el viento-dijo Elsa riéndose.

Del mismo modo, Sirenoid y Scarlet luchaban unidos contra Colosus, pero sus ataques no lograban derribar al formidable bakugan.

-Es muy duro-dijo Sirenoid.

-Creo que podríamos estar en problemas-dijo Scarlet.

-Colosus, no tengas compasión alguna, son enemigos del gran Mesogog, gobernante de los Predacons, acábalos sin piedad-.

-Será un placer-.

La tripulación de Luffy luchaba contra los soldados Predacons y sus dos piratas enemigos, Zoro atacaba con sus espadas, pero los tyrannodrones eran sumamente duros y más de una vez estuvo a punto de ser cortado por varios, Sanji lanzaba sus potentes patadas y conseguía derribar a algunos triptoides, pero se levantaban rápidamente, Chooper atacaba en embestidas, mientras que Robin usaba sus manos que aparecían de diferentes lugares, Franky usaba todo su arsenal, al igual que Brook, aunque Ussop se veía en muchos problemas.

-Vaya, esos soldados sí que son útiles-dijo Buggy impresionado.

-Ni que lo digas Buggy-.

Mientras tanto, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos y Tristar se dirigían al fondo del mar, esperando llegar a tiempo a la gema, mientras que Marucho y Nami viajaban en las manos de Elfin, quien impedía que se ahogaran, pero la bakugan tenía una curiosidad.

-Oye Nami ¿Por qué te molesta tanto ese tal Arlong?-.

-Elfin-dijo Marucho en tono de regaño.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, es una larga historia-y Nami le cuenta todo lo que Arlong le hizo, como llego a la aldea donde vivía, como se autoproclamo gobernante, como asesino a su madre adoptiva frente a ella y su hermana adoptiva, como le prometió irse de la aldea si Nami le conseguía una gran suma de dinero, como al final Arlong solo se burlo de esa promesa y como al final Luffy fue quien salvo a su aldea de esos 8 años de opresión en que Arlong los había mantenido-nunca me imagine que volvería a verlo-.

-Y ahora está con los Predacons-dijo Marucho indignado-esto no me agrada, un tipo así seguramente le sería útil a Mesogog-.

-No te preocupas Marucho, Nami escucha-continuo Elfin-voy a hacer que Arlong pague por todo lo que te hizo, vengare a tu madre, lo prometo-.

-Elfin-Marucho y Nami lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque no se supo quien estaba más conmovido.

-¿Qué? Odio la injusticia y si ese tipo no está arrepentido de todo lo que hizo, entonces yo haré que se arrepienta-dijo Elfin.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Tristar-Veo una caverna submarina-.

Muy profundo y pegado a la isla, había una entrada a una caverna submarina, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que en ese lugar, Gold Roger debió haber ocultado su tesoro hacía ya muchos años.

-Pues quedándonos aquí no lograremos nada, así que adelante-dijo Elfin y los 4 bakugan se pusieron en marcha.

Tras nadar unos minutos llegaron a una cueva donde Marucho y Nami podrían respirar, pero los bakugan emergieron con cuidado y lo que vieron los dejo azorados, en esa cueva había un gran tesoro, el One Piece, el tesoro de Gold Roger, montañas de monedas de oros, joyas, rubíes, zafiros, brazaletes, coronas, etc. Todo un botín, con el que cualquier pirata soñaría.

La risa de Arlong se escucho por toda la cueva-A esto llamo un verdadero tesoro, con esto me convertiré en el rey pirata y entonces me vengare de Luffy y de Nami-.

-Tú quédate con tu tesoro-dijo Frígida-yo solo estoy interesada en una gema, Megalador ¿encontraste algo?-.

El bakugan Predacon estaba buscando entre una montaña de dinero y entonces ve brillar algo con un extraño tono azul-Creo que si señora Frígida, esta por allá-.

Frígida se acerca y descubre un zafiro, pero este era muy diferente a los demás, brillaba con demasiada intensidad y su color azul era muy parecido al azul del mar, además de que se podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía.

-Esta es, la gema aquos-.

-Ese es el zafiro azul-dijo Arlong-según la leyenda, era la joya de la corona de Gold Roger, es el símbolo del rey pirata y le debe pertenecer al nuevo rey pirata-.

-Lo lamento-dijo Frígida-pero esa gema le pertenece a mi amo Mesogog, si la quieres tendrás que pelear por ella, tritón estúpido-Arlong mostro sus dientes de tiburón, mientras Frígida solo preparaba una descarga en su mano.

-Lamentamos interrumpir-dijo la voz de Marucho-especialmente si ambos se destruyen mutuamente, pero esa gema no le pertenece ni a Mesogog ni a Arlong-.

Nami asintió, mientras veía a Arlong con odio, al tiempo que los bakugan de Marucho se preparaban para la batalla.

-Que entretenido, Nami viene a desafiarme y veo que su refuerzo es solo un enano, que divertido-dijo Arlong riéndose.

-No lo subestimes-dijo Frígida-ese niño es un peleador y esos insectos han causado muchos problemas, pudieron obtener la gema ventus, pero la gema aquos le pertenece a mi amo por completo, así que no dejare que un simple mocoso me la arrebate-.

-Entonces solo hay una forma de solucionar esto-dijo Marucho.

-Eso parece ¡Megalador!-el suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras se comenzaba a agrietar y Megalador apareció justo en medio de los 4 bakugan.

-¿De dónde salió?-exclamo Preyas.

-¡Voy a divertirme en grande!-.

-Tengan cuidado, aunque sean 4 vs 1, sigue siendo un Predacon-advirtió Marucho.

Frígida se rio-Eso es cierto, aunque tengan ventaja numérica no les será fácil ganar, pero no soy como el tonto de Cell, soy mucho más astuta que él, no correré ningún riesgo, prepárate Arlong, porque ayudaras a Megalador-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza Megalodon!-Megalador comenzó a brillar y lanzo un rayo contra Arlong, quien lanzo un sonoro grito-descuida, tal vez te duela un poco, lo más probable es que no sobrevivas, pero si lo haces me serás de mucha utilidad-.

El cuerpo de Arlong comenzó a sufrir un gran cambio, su tamaño aumento, haciéndose tan grande como un bakugan, su camisa hawaiana se rompió, al igual que su gorra, su piel se volvió blanca con detalles negros, mientras que uno de sus ojos se hacía blanco, el otro se volvía negro y la aleta en su espalda aumento su tamaño, al igual que sus dientes de tiburón.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-exclamo Nami.

-Simplemente le di más poder del que jamás soñó y ahora Arlong ¿Qué opinas de tu nueva forma?-.

-Me encanta, voy a disfrutar mucho esto-dijo Arlong riéndose, mientras los 4 bakugan se paralizaban de miedo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema aquos ha comenzado y Frígida les dio una sorpresa desagradable a Marucho y Nami, ahora Arlong peleara lado a lado con Megalador por la obtención de la gema aquos ¿Quién se quedara con la preciada joya? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

**SuteichiFaia-KazamiMustang: **_vaya nombre de usuario, pero yo respeto tus decisiones, si, me acorde de ese Anime cuando encontré un doujinshi hecho por un fan y decidí traerlos de invitados, y esa pareja me gusta, tienes razón, Mylene es ruda, pero en ocasiones era un poco difícil darse cuenta que es una chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_bueno, One Piece es un anime con una trama de piratas y la ley y el orden UVE es un programa de casos policiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_pues la batalla por la gema aquos está comenzando y para empeorar las cosas, Megalador le dio más poder a Arlong. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, la batalla por la gema aquos ha comenzado, sin embargo el peligro es demasiado grande y ha empeorado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si, lo revise del fic el legado de los peleadores y tus datos estaban incompletos, respecto a mi próximo fic, el cual será Power Rangers Infinito, aun no he decido si usare OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bienvenido de nuevo y también le mando saludos a tu novia, aunque nunca he visto que comente mis fics, pero sus razones tendrá, yo trato de tomarlo todo por el lado bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_esta búsqueda debía ser un poco más larga que la anterior debido a los momentos tan terribles que están sucediendo, creo que las siguientes ya no serán tan largas, además, tengo pensado algo más para los personajes de One Piece, ya que su participación no acabara aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no puedes culparlos, Mylene no ha sido una chica muy femenina precisamente, hasta se vistió de chico para pasar de incognito, pero no lo digo para ofenderla, solo doy unos puntos de vista, Mylene es una de mis personajes favoritos de bakugan, a pesar de lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso SuteichiFaia-KazamiMustang, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nicole Sakurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…..**_


	17. Ataque de tiburones

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la batalla final por la gema aquos, mientras los amigos de Marucho luchan contra los temibles generales, el brillante chico se verá envuelto en una feroz batalla con dos terribles tiburones._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Ataque de tiburones.**

En la isla, la batalla contra los Predacons y los dos piratas continuaban, los miembros de la tripulación luchaban ferozmente contra los tyrannodrones y triptoides, mientras que Zoro se vio desafiado por Buggy y Robin por Alvida.

-¡Vamos payaso! ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-pregunto Zoro riéndose, mientras Buggy atacaba con mayor ferocidad.

Dan y Luffy seguían en su batalla contra Zeltrax, mientras Drago luchaba contra Magician, ambos bakugan se lanzaban sus mejores ataques queriendo derribarse mutuamente, una hazaña casi imposible.

-¡Acabare con ambos!-grito Zeltrax disparándoles unos rayos, Dan y Luffy los esquivaron y atacaron por ambos lados, Dan con la espalda y Luffy con una feroz patada.

-Este tipo no se cae-dijo Luffy preocupado.

-No cuando su único objetivo es eliminarme-dijo Dan, mientras observaba como Drago lanzaba una poderosa llamarada contra Magician-solo espero que Marucho y los otros estén mejores que nosotros-.

Mylene, Lena e Isis luchaban con valor contra Elsa, pero la maligna general y su bakugan eran enemigos difíciles de derribar.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de nieve!-.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de agua!-.

Freeza lanzo una poderosa ventisca, con la cual comenzó a congelar poco a poco el cuerpo de Maha Vailo, dejándola vulnerable a los ataques de Phosphos y Nerenoid, pero cuando ambos ataques iban a golpearla…..

-¡Poder activado: Teletransportación!-Maha Vailo desaparece y reaparece justo detrás de los tres bakugan aquos-lo lamento niños tontos, pero no les serán tan fácil vencernos-.

Mylene, Lena e Isis solo entrecerraron los ojos preocupado al ver las habilidades de Maha Vailo, pero Klaus y Aki tampoco la tenían fácil, ya que Colosus era indetenible.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha acuática!-.

-¡Poder activado: Energía azul!-.

Sirenoid disparo su poderosa flecha, mientras que Scarlet un poderoso rayo, ambos ataques golpearon a Colosus, pero el bakugan subterra no cayó.

-Parece invencible-dijo Aki preocupada.

-Eso es porque lo es-dijo Golden Boy riéndose.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Klaus listo para continuar la batalla.

Del mismo modo, Shun y Taylean estaban enfrascados en una batalla aérea contra Cell y Kata, ambos bakugan ventus se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque Cell y Kata buscaban venganza después de su última batalla.

**Caverna…..**

Pero la batalla más importante era la que se libraba en la cueva marina, donde Marucho y sus bakugan estaban a punto de enfrentarse a los dos malignos y feroces tiburones, el chico debía estar muy concentrado, mientras que Nami.

-No puedo creer que hayan convertido a Arlong en este monstruo, aunque él ya lo era-

Arlong, por su parte, observaba su nueva forma detenidamente-Esto es fantástico, siento que ahora soy más poderoso que cualquier pirata-.

-Idiota-dijo Frígida-el poder que tienes ahora es más grande de lo que crees, ahora eres más poderoso que el antiguo rey pirata, Gold Roger-.

-Genial, quiero ver de que soy capaz-Arlong mostro sus dientes y a una velocidad impresionante se lanzo contra Preyas, dándole una feroz mordida.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Preyas!-grito Marucho, justo en el momento en que Preyas volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Lo derroto de un solo golpe-dijo Elfin preocupada, mientras Frígida se reía.

-Y eso es solo para empezar, ya que si Arlong se volvió tan fuerte, imagínense como es Megalador, quien fue que le dio ese poder-.

-Pues nosotros también tenemos poder-dijo Marucho tecleando el código del armamento.

-Gigas listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

-¡Oh si, van a pagar por lo que hicieron!-.

-¡Tristar, invoca a tu Mechtogan ahora!-.

-¡Entendido Marucho!-Tristar comenzó a brillar-¡Ven aquí Accelerak!-.

El poderoso Mechtogan Aquos hace su aparición-¡He venido a patear traseros de villanos!-.

-No es justo, soy la única que no tiene ayuda extra-dijo Elfin molesta.

Marucho solo se rio nerviosamente, mientras Nami veía impresionada a Akwimos y a Tristar, especialmente al Mechtogan, pero Frígida solo se rio.

-Como si eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia ¡Poder activado: Depredador ascendente!-.

Megalador comenzó a brillar y se introdujo en la tierra, desapareciendo por completo, los tres bakugan aquos se mantuvieron en guardia esperando que surgiera en cualquier momento, mientras que Arlong se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa.

Nami se dio cuenta de donde es que saldría Megalador-¡Elfin cuidado!-.

La aludida escucho la advertencia y se quito justo a tiempo, ya que Megalador surgió y por poco la muerde-¡Gracias Nami!-.

-¡No me agradezcas, solo cumple con tu promesa!-.

-¡Lo haré!-.

-Muy bien, entonces te ayudare a cumplirla ¡Poder activado: Cetro marino!-el cetro de Elfin brillo y lanzo un poderoso ataque contra Megalador, quien lo desvió con su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Megalador riéndose-eso no me hará ningún daño-Elfin apretó los puños y los dientes preocupada.

-Pero tal vez esto si ¡Poder de armamento activado: Gigas destructor!-.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!-Akwimos dispara sus poderosos rayos contra ambos tiburones, los cuales los detuvieron sin ningún problema, mientras que Arlong se reía de manera divertida.

-Que patético, ahora soy más poderoso que nunca-.

-Adelante, prueba tus nuevos poderes con toda confianza-dijo Frígida riéndose.

-Será un placer-Arlong reunió energía en sus manos y la libero en un poderoso rayo, el cual le dio directamente a Akwimos desactivado su armamento.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Marucho.

-¡Esto no me agrada nada!-dijo Akwimos.

-Descuiden, porque aun tengo a Accelerak ¡Ataca amigo!-.

-¡Voy a derrotar a esos malvados monstruos!-declaro Accelerak atacando con todo su arsenal.

-Que aburrido ¡Poder activado: Armadura de titanio!-el cuerpo de Megalador brillo y se convirtió en un escudo que detuvo los ataques de Accelerak.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No puede ser!-.

Frígida se rio al ver las expresiones de sus enemigos-Que patéticos son, se asombro con tan poca cosa, Megalador, Arlong ataquen al mismo tiempo y destruyan a ese Mechtogan-.

-Será un placer señora Frígida-.

-¡Poder activado: Río poderoso!-Megalador lanzo su poderoso rayo y Arlong se unió al ataque, ambos poderes se combinaron y golpearon al poderoso Mechtogan.

-¡Lo siento…..he fallado….!-grito antes de desaparecer.

Marucho se quedo estático, pero de ninguna manera se daría por vencido, mientras que Nami apoyaba a los tres bakugan para que derrotaran a esos malvados, algo que hizo que Frígida se riera.

-Vaya Arlong, se nota que esa chiquilla te odia-.

-Eso no me importa-dijo Arlong-pero su traición será castigada, le daré un final más lento y doloroso del que le di a su madre-.

Nami apretó los puños llenos de furia, iba a gritarle a Arlong, pero para su sorpresa, alguien se le adelanto.

-¡No te atrevas a decir algo como eso!-era Elfin-¡Maldito, te sientes la gran cosa, pero no eres más que un bravucón, te aprovechaste de esa aldea y le quitaste a Nami al ser que todo humano ama por sobre todas las cosas, su madre!-.

-Ni siquiera era su madre, solo una mujer que tuvo lastima por un par de niñas huérfanas-dijo Arlong sin piedad.

-Ya me hartaste, haya sido su madre biológica o no, ella las crio, les dio cariño y el amor que una madre le da a sus hijas y tu vas a pagar por todo lo que le hiciste ¡Vengare a la madre de Nami y acabare contigo, así como también obtendré la gema aquos, alejándolo de otro monstruo!-.

-Que palabras tan bellas-dijo Frígida-pero ese discurso me aburre-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Elfin se molesto y se lanzo a la batalla contra ambos tiburones, los cuales se mantuvieron quietos en todo momento.

-¡Poder activado: Algas látigo!-.

Megalador lanzo dos algas contra Elfin, las cuales la amarraron y la bakugan cayó al suelo-Demonios-.

-Eso te pasa por confiarte-dijo Frígida riéndose-acábenla-.

Megalador y Arlong comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Elfin, pero entonces, Akwimos y Tristar entraron en acción protegiendo a su amiga de los malignos tiburones.

-Que insolencia-dijo Arlong-nos encargaremos primero de ustedes y luego de esa chiquilla insolente-.

Akwimos se lanzo contra Megalador y Tristar a Arlong, los dos bakugan luchaban con valor, pero los dos tiburones los superaban con mucha facilidad.

Akwimos intento golpear a Megalador, pero este detuvo el ataque con suma facilidad, para luego lanzar Akwimos por los aires.

-¡Resiste Akwimos! ¡Poder activado: Doble garra de sombras!-Akwimos obtuvo sus garras y ataco a Megalador, pero sus garras no le hacían el menor daño a la armadura del bakugan tiburón.

-¿Qué pasa? Échale ganas-dijo Megalador, para luego darle dos feroces golpes en la cabeza a Akwimos, luego lo sujeto de la nuca y le disparo un rayo, con eso fue suficiente para que Akwimos volviera a su forma de esfera.

-¡Akwimos!-exclamo Marucho.

-Oh no, ya fueron dos los que cayeron-dijo Nami preocupada.

-Y pronto serán los 4-dijo Frígida riéndose con maldad.

Tristar golpeo a Arlong, pero el tritón lo resistió sin ningún problema, luego lanzo a Tristar contra la pared rocosa y luego lo golpeo ferozmente varias veces, el bakugan aquos intentaba resistir los mortales ataques, pero finalmente cedió y volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido-dijo Arlong riéndose.

-¡Rayos! ¡Pagaran por eso!-grito Elfin logrando liberarse de sus amarres.

-Elfin-musito Nami preocupada, al igual que Marucho.

-No se preocupen, pueden ser 2 vs 1, pero mi voluntad es fuerte y yo les daré su merecido a estos dos-.

-Eso suena interesante-dijo Megalador-tengo deseos de comer un elfo-.

-Todos los enemigos de Nami son mis enemigos-dijo Arlong sonriendo.

-Pues vengan por mí-dijo Elfin sin miedo.

**Isla…**

Las batallas seguían en su apogeo, pero Dan y Luffy eran quien más problemas tenían, ya que Zeltrax los atacaba con ferocidad y odio, especialmente a Dan.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo contigo?-.

-Me culpa por un accidente que tuvo y que casi le cuesta la vida-.

-Oh-.

Zeltrax volvió a disparar un rayo contra ambos, pero como lo habían hecho en toda la batalla, volvieron a esquivarlo y Luffy le lanzo una patada, pero Zeltrax lo detuvo y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Eres un chico muy fastidioso, de no haber sido un héroe tu amiga hubiera tenido un final rápido y sin dolor, pero como me haz hecho enojar voy a disfrutar con ella, divirtiéndome lentamente, la voy a hacer sufrir-conforme hablaba, la mirada de Luffy se endurecía-Nami y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato-Zeltrax lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero Luffy lo esquivo y le dio un cabezazo, para después ser derribado por un golpe con la espada de Dan.

-Nunca hagas enfadar al futuro rey de los piratas-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Gracias amigo-.

-Oye, soy el peleador número y tu el futuro rey, así que juntos somos invencibles, además de tener al poderoso Drago de nuestro lado-eso hizo que a Dan se le ocurriera una idea, pero antes de poder decírsela a Luffy, Zeltrax volvió a lanzarse sobre ambos peleadores, mientras Drago continuaba luchando con Magician.

Magician disparo varias bolas de fuego contra Drago, pero el valiente bakugan las desvió sin ningún problema-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Tal vez estas olvidando que no soy cualquier bakugan-.

Magician lanzo un rugido y se lanzo de nuevo contra Drago, iniciando una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Caverna…..**

Elfin luchaba valientemente, a pesar de ser superada en número, ella era más ágil y eso hacía que los dos tiburones tuvieran algunos problemas.

-¡Tomen!-Elfin les dio unas patadas a los dos malignos tiburones, los cuales contraatacaron con más furia.

-¡Vamos Elfin!-grito Nami-¡No te des por vencida y tú no te quedes parado ahí, ayúdala!-le grito a Marucho.

-Estoy pensando, los ataques directos no funcionan en esos monstruos, necesito pensar en algo mejor ¡Carta portal abierta: Abismo aquos!-.

-¡Nos vemos!-grito Elfin, mientras un abismo de agua cubría el lugar y Elfin desaparecía en el.

-¿Qué estas planeando? Megalador y Arlong pueden estar debajo del agua-dijo Frígida.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero gracias a este poder no podrán hacer ningún movimiento, lo que hará que sean vulnerables a los ataques de Elfin-.

-Que equivocado estas-dijo Frígida riéndose-ya que el poder que Megalador le dio a Arlong no termina ahí-.

Arlong asintió y con un grito destruyo la carta portal de Elfin, la bakugan apareció y dio un giro en el aire para aterrizar de pie.

-Anularon mi poder-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Marucho preocupado.

Arlong se rio y miro a Elfin-Peleaste muy bien niña, te felicito, lamentablemente tu final ha llegado-.

-Esto no ha terminado, no mientras aun respire-.

-Te quitaremos hasta el último aliento-dijo Megalador.

-Serán sus últimas palabras-.

-Palabras pomposas para una niñita que no puede salvarse así misma ni a sus amigos-dijo Arlong-algo que en estos precisos momentos voy a arreglar-.

Megalador y Arlong se lanzaron al ataque, Elfin se defendía como podía de los ataques de ambos tiburones, pero eran 2 vs 1 y aunque Elfin luchaba con valor, era claro de quien era la ventaja.

-¿Qué sucede Marucho? ¿Tu amiga no puede pelear contra 2 enemigos a la vez? Es por eso que nunca serán guerreros-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Los Predacons aprendemos a luchar no contra 2 enemigos, sino contra 100 al mismo tiempo, nuestro entrenamiento es duro y estricto, pero los resultados son satisfactorios, que lastima que ustedes los humanos sean holgazanes-.

-Tal vez tengan más entrenamiento, pero nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que sería eso?-.

-Corazón y la voluntad de nunca rendirse, aun cuando la batalla sea imposible de ganar-.

-La filosofía barata de Kuso, luchar con valor y jamás rendirse, que pena que eso no salvara a tu querida amiga-.

-¡Marucho!-grito Nami cuando vio la situación de la batalla, Marucho miro a la batalla y se quedo helado.

Elfin había logrado alejar a Megalador y a Arlong con unas potentes patadas, pero Arlong se recupero rápidamente y le dio un golpe en el estomago con su rodilla, mientras que Megalador le daba un golpe en la espalda con sus manos, Elfin cayó al suelo.

-Eso me dolió-dijo sobándose la cabeza, pero entonces los dos tiburones le lanzaron un rayo y aunque Elfin lo esquivo, el ataque hizo que cayera al agua, Arlong descendió hasta allá.

-Que débil-dijo Arlong sujetando a Nami del cuello, para luego sujetarla como si le diera un abrazo, pero entonces comenzó a apretarla con fuerza, muchísima fuerza, no con deseos de devolverla a su forma de esfera, sino de matarla.

-¡Ah!-grito Elfin escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-¡Elfin!-grito Marucho, Nami, Preyas, Akwimos y Tristar.

-¡Vaya, ya siento que pronto morirás, salúdame a la madre de la estúpida de Nami cuando la veas en el infierno!-declaro Arlong sonriendo, para después agregar-¡Mientras tanto, tus amigos pueden disfrutar ver como mueres lentamente!-.

-¡Déjala ahora!-grito Marucho y se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Elfin, pero Megalador se interpuso en su camino.

-No permitiré que intervengas en esto-dijo el maligno bakugan.

-Esto es demasiado divertido, observen como su amiga comienza a desaparecer, como se muere-dijo Frígida riéndose.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no!-grito Nami, mientras a su mente venían las imágenes de su pasado.

-FLASHBACK-

Arlong y su grupo se encontraban frente a Nami, su hermana y su madre adoptiva, mientras uno de los secuaces de Arlong sacaba cuentas.

-Son 100 000 por ti y dame 50 000 por cada una de tus hijas, son 200 000-dijo Arlong sonriendo.

-Solo tengo 100 000, cobra con el la vida de mis hijas-.

-¡No! ¡Mamá no lo hagas!-gritaron Nami y Nojiko, su hermana.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Arlong sonriendo.

-Si-.

-Como quieras-Arlong saco una pistola y le disparo en la cabeza.

-¡Mamá!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-No de nuevo…..ya no….-dijo Nami, mientras veía como Arlong torturaba a Elfin sin piedad.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema aquos se esta complicando demasiado, ahora la vida de Elfin corre un grave peligro, mientras que el resto de los peleadores y piratas ignoran todo esto._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_pues la batalla por la gema aquos esta llegando a su momento final, ahora Elfin corre un grave peligro, lo que acerca cada vez más a Frígida a su meta de obtener la gema aquos para Mesogog. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_simplemente hicieron que se convirtiera en un ancestro del legendario gran tiburón blanco, el Megalodon, un tiburón prehistórico que debemos agradecer que ya no existan, porque si los tiburones actuales son peligrosos, entonces no querrías estar frente a frente con el Megalodon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_siendo francos, prefiero a los Power Rangers, aunque reconozco que sin el Súper Sentai no existirían y por eso se los agradezco, además, me encantan más los villanos de Power Rangers, tales como lord Zedd, Dark Spectro, la princesa Astronema, Ransik, Amo Org, Mesogog y por supuesto, Ivan Ooze. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_como habrás leído, la batalla no va nada fácil para el valiente peleador, tres de sus bakugan fueron vencidos y el cuarto corre un gran peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no se de que te asombra, los piratas y marinos tienen fama de tener un lenguaje muy especial, respecto a la pareja, se que hay otra que esta interesada por Luffy, pero me gusta más esa pareja, especialmente porque Nami es la única chica a quien Luffy le ha dejado usar su sombrero de paja, además de que la saga de Arlong fue de mis favoritas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_eso es muy fácil de explicar, porque sería alterar el tiempo, recuerda que Código Eve se los advirtió, no deben alterar nada del pasado o las consecuencias serían mortales para el presente, de que se puede hacer, se puede, pero no se debe hacer, fue por eso que Código Eve le prohibió a Drago intervenir con el nacimiento de Mesogog y Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_vaya, dejaste muchos comentarios, muy bien, los contestare todos uno por uno:_

_1.- No lo creo, hice que el capitán América apareciera porque ellos viajaron a una época que coincidía con su nacimiento, pero las próximas no tienen nada que ver con alguno de esos héroes, aunque yo hubiera usado a Batman, es mi favorito._

_2.- Veré que puedo hacer._

_3.- Yo prefiero Power Rangers Dino Trueno, de SPD el único ranger que me gusto fue el ranger sombra, además de la gran rivalidad que tenía con el emperador Gruumm, aun no lo se, ya que apenas estoy preparando los bonus._

_4.- Yo también prefiero las versiones americanas, aunque no negare que el final de Venjix me gusto más en el Súper Sentai que en RPM, de mis generaciones favoritas, te daré seis, de la mejor a la que más o menos, si quieres saber sobre las demás solo dime, y son las siguientes y en orden:_

_1.- En el espacio._

_2.- Mighty Morphin._

_3.- Dino Trueno._

_4.- Fuerza del tiempo._

_5.- RPM._

_6.- Fuerza salvaje._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_si eso te aterro, a ver que opinas de lo que ocurre en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, Nipijilguera y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…..**_


	18. La compasion del agua

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento decisivo, se sabrá quien se quedara con la gema aquos, así como se sabrá el destino de Elfin, quien en estos momentos corre un terrible peligro._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 La compasión del agua.**

Arlong continuaba torturando a Elfin, mientras Marucho, Nami, Preyas, Akwimos y Tristar observaban impotentes, Frígida y Megalador solo sonreían de manera divertida.

-¡Maldición!-grito Marucho golpeando el suelo con furia, Elfin ya estaba en sus últimos alientos, pero no le dolía morir, el dolor que sentía interiormente era demasiado, mucho mayor al que Arlong le estaba causando físicamente.

Le dolía haber fallado, no haber obtenido la gema y sobretodo, el no haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Nami, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, al igual que por la mejilla de Marucho y Nami, las tres lágrimas tocaron el suelo y la gema aquos comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-exclamo Frígida, cuando la gema aquos recupero su verdadera forma, la de una lágrima de color zafiro, en cuyo centro se encontraba una gota de agua color blanco.

La gema se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Arlong, dándole un golpe en la espalda y obligándolo a soltar a Elfin.

-¿Qué?-.

La gema se puso frente a Elfin, quien cayó al suelo, poco a poco, abrió los ojos y miro la gema, al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Elfin con voz débil.

-Han descubierto el secreto del agua-dijo la voz de Código Eve-la compasión y una lágrima es la mayor demostración no solo de las emociones humanas, sino también de la compasión y ahora, Minks Elfin Aquos, recibe el poder de la gema aquos-con esas últimas palabras, la gema se introdujo en el cuerpo de Elfin.

-¡Elfin!-gritaron Marucho y Nami al ver eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marucho.

Después de unos segundos, la voz de Elfin se escucho-Elfin no esta aquí….o al menos, Minks Elfin Aquos no esta-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Nami confundida.

-De ahora en adelante llámenme…..-poco a poco, la nueva Elfin hizo aparición, sus manos se habían vuelto humanas, teniendo cinco dedos, al igual que sus pies, los cuales se vieron cubiertos por zapatillas azules, su cabello rubio se volvió largo y le llegaba a la espalda, la rana en su cabeza desapareció y en su lugar quedo una tiara azul, en cuyo centro estaba la gema aquos, finalmente, su cola había desaparecido, dándole un aspecto mucho más humano-¡Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Guau Elfin! ¡Evolucionaste!-exclamo Marucho contento.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!-grito Frígida.

-Explícame que esta pasando aquí-ordeno Arlong.

-Esa elfina se combino con la gema para evolucionar, tal como lo hizo Taylean, demonios-.

Nami aun no comprendía que pasaba, pero al parecer, Elfin ya estaba curada de sus heridas y ahora encaraba a Arlong, su mirada feliz se endureció rápidamente, mientras miraba al cruel pirata.

-Maldito, juro que te arrepentirás de todo lo que hiciste-declaro Elfin, mientras Arlong sonreía divertido-prometí que iba a hacerte pagar todo lo que hiciste y por lo más sagrado VOY A CUMPLIRLO-.

Frígida se preocupo, ella fue testigo del poder de las gemas cuando estuvieron en manos de Mesogog, pero pudo más el miedo que sentía hacia su amo que cualquier otro sentimiento.

-¡Niña idiota! ¡Poder activado: Río poderoso!-.

-Esta vez no me tomaran por sorpresa-Elfin dio un salto en el aire-¡Taladro acuático!-girando a gran velocidad se lanzo contra Megalador, desviando el ataque del bakugan maligno y finalmente atacándolo directamente, con lo que volvió a su forma de esfera (Nota: muy parecido a cuando WarGreymon derroto a MetalSeadramon).

-¿Qué?-exclamo Frígida cuando la gema cayó a sus pies-maldición-.

Elfin miro a Arlong, quien retrocedió-Arlong…..no tienes perdón alguno…..-.

Arlong solo reunió energía en su mano, dio un salto y le disparo un potente rayo a Elfin, quien permaneció quieta y lo recibió, al ver esto, Arlong sonrió triunfal, pero cuando el humo se disipo….

-¿Qué?-Elfin apareció totalmente ilesa, sin un solo rasguño, Arlong descendió al suelo furioso-¡Maldita! ¡Voy a matarte!-Arlong se lanzo contra Elfin en un intento de darle un golpe, Elfin solo frunció el seño y cuando Arlong estuvo lo bastante cerca, le dio un feroz golpe justo en el estomago, atravesándolo, para asombro de Marucho y de Nami, tanto Elfin como Arlong permanecieron quietos por unos instantes, Arlong no podía creer lo que había pasado y retrocedió, sumamente débil-¡Canalla…una niñita como tú no puede derrotarme!-esta vez, fue Arlong quien escupió sangre, para luego generar dos bolas de energía en cada una de sus manos en un último intento de ganar.

Elfin alzo la mirada y murmuro-Marucho….Nami….amigos…..prometo…prometo que no los defraudare-con esas palabras, Elfin preparo su último ataque, justo cuando Arlong lanzo sus dos bolas de energía, Elfin, Marucho y Nami gritaron-¡Esfera de energía!-.

Elfin lanzo una esfera de color azul, la cual choco contra los ataques de Arlong explotando, fue cuando Elfin se lanzo contra el pirata y lo partió a la mitad acabando con el maligno tritón.

-¿Qué harás ahora Frígida?-pregunto Marucho.

-¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo?-pregunto Elfin.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-grito Frígida y abriendo un portal, escapo.

**Isla…**

La batalla continuo hasta que los Predacons sintieron el llamado de su amo y se detuvieron, aunque Zeltrax lo hizo con mucha molestia.

-Pueden haber ganado esta vez-dijo Elsa-pero Mesogog triunfara al final-y con estas palabras, los Predacons se marcharon, aunque se llevaron a dos polizontes más.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Creo que ya lo se-dijo Drago, justo en ese momento, la nueva Elfin apareció.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Me extrañaron?-.

-Elfin evoluciono, eso significa que ganamos la gema aquos-dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Ahora solo quedan 4 gemas más-dijo Taylean.

-Creo que esta es una victoria para nosotros-dijo Freeza.

-Cierto, aunque nunca me imagine que la gema la obtendría esa niña-dijo Mylene fríamente.

**Más tarde….**

Sentados en la arena de la playa, Marucho, Nami, Elfin, Preyas, Akwimos y Tristar les contaron a sus amigos lo que había pasado en la caverna.

-Ya veo-dijo Zoro-es increíble que ella sola haya vencido a Arlong-.

-Además de que derroto a Megalador, un bakugan sumamente feroz-dijo Freeza.

-¡Y lo mejor es que encontraron el One Piece, significa que finalmente podre convertirme en rey pirata!-grito Luffy contento, mientras Nami sonreía.

-Pero me temo que el peligro no ha acabado ¿verdad?-pregunto Robin.

-Mientras los Predacons existan el peligro continúa-dijo Shun-aun faltan otras 4 gemas y no podemos permitir que caigan en manos de Mesogog-.

-Creo que esta será la despedida-dijo Brook-ya que volverán a su tiempo-.

-No tiene que serlo, no aun al menos-dijo Dan sonriendo-tengo una propuesta que hacerles-tras hablar, la tripulación de Luffy acepto enseguida, después de todo, estaban en deuda con los peleadores y aunque algunos no estaban tan seguros, les vendría bien más ayuda.

-Todo esta bien, pero me preocupa que pensaran los guardianes-opino Aki.

-No te preocupes, de ellos me encargare yo-dijo Dan sonriendo, justo en ese momento, el portal del tiempo se abrió.

**Más tarde…..**

-¡No, ni hablar!-gritaba Kenneth, mientras veía que Dan y los otros habían vuelto que sus nuevos amigos-¡No debieron traerlos, va contra las reglas!-.

-Pero Kenneth-intervino Odd-aquí en el libro del tiempo dicen que podemos traer criaturas del pasado y devolverlos a su época siempre y cuando sea justo en el momento en que se marcharon-.

-Ya conozco las reglas, pero aun así no esta permitido ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos al jefe de jefes?-.

-Él entenderá, recuera que el peligro es demasiado grande-.

-Pues eso si-.

Mientras ellos discutían, los peleadores presentaban a la tripulación de Luffy con los otros, aunque Mylene se mantenía distante, fue cuando Spectra se le acerco.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió-.

-No se de que hablas-dijo Mylene fríamente.

-Si lo sabes, me refiero a como te confundieron con un chico-.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada-.

-¿Sabes? Es muy extraño que una chica tan hermosa sea confundida con un chico-.

-No bromees conmigo Spectra-.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta bromear y menos sobre esto-.

-¿En verdad crees que soy hermosa?-.

-Siempre lo he creído-dijo Spectra finalizando la conversación y retirándose, dejando a Mylene muy sonrojada.

-Creo que hay amor en el aire-dijo Freeza.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Mylene con la cara roja, pero luego miro discretamente a Spectra y sonrió.

Kenneth y Odd siguieron hablando por algunos minutos, hasta que el miembro más listo acepto-Supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer, además nos vendría bien la ayuda y….-Kenneth y Odd se quedaron callados al sentir algo extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Robin.

-El tiempo se altero-.

-¿Qué? ¿Fue por traerlos aquí?-pregunto Marucho preocupado.

-No-dijo Kenneth-hubo algo más, no estamos seguros de que haya sido, pero algo más sacudió el tiempo, aunque…..-la charla se vio interrumpida cuando la brújula comenzó a brillar, esta vez de color blanco.

-Una gema más se ha revelado-dijo Drago-y por su brillo se trata de la gema haos-.

Al escuchar eso, los peleadores haos se levantaron listos para ir a su misión, mientras los guardianes rastreaban la energía de la poderosa gema, olvidándose del peligro de la alteración del tiempo que habían sentido.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog se encontraba trabajando en algo, mientras sus generales observaban en silencio, esperando que su amo les diera el castigo que merecían, aunque no eran los únicos, en el último momento, Buggy y Alvida saltaron al portal de los Predacons, llegando ante Mesogog.

La primera impresión de ambos piratas fue que Mesogog era un ser siniestro, alguien con quien no debías meterte, especialmente considerando que tenía un dragón afuera de ese laboratorio, después de unos minutos, Mesogog hablo.

-Entonces, no solo no lograron traerme la gema aquos, sino que además otro de los bakugan de los peleadores evoluciono y por si fuera poco, me trajeron a dos piratas, un payaso y una zorra-.

-Discúlpenos amo-dijo Zeltrax con tono humilde y suplicante.

-Pero ellos fueron los que nos siguieron, amo-explico Cell.

Mesogog miro a ambos piratas, quienes temblaron involuntariamente-Su historial es interesante, pero no extraordinario, son conocidos como piratas temibles, pero a mí no me lo parecen, pero supongo que de algo servirán-.

-Gracias, mil gracias señor-dijo Buggy arrodillándose.

Alvida, por su parte, no quería conformarse con eso y se acerco a Mesogog contoneando su cuerpo y superando su miedo, tomo su mano y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Escucha guapo, no se que piensas hacer con nosotros, pero yo puedo serte útil de muchas formas, como verás soy una hermosura y si me das un rango alto te pagare con creces-Alvida lamio sus labios de forma sensual, a la que ningún hombre se negaría-¿Qué me dices?-.

Mesogog se rio-Yo digo que eres una imbécil-Mesogog sujeto a Alvida del cuello-tus encantos femeninos no funcionan con alguien que perdió su alma hace muchos años, te sugiero que tengas más cuidado ¿entendido?-.

-En….ten…di…..do…..-dijo Alvida casi sin aire y Mesogog la soltó.

-Bien, ustedes dos son unos inútiles, pero al menos hubo un pirata que me agrado mucho, Diagon, si tuvieras la amabilidad-Mesogog saco un recipiente con ADN y lo puso frente a Mesogog.

-Será un placer amo-Diagon comenzó a usar su energía maligna, al igual que Mesogog y en poco segundos, Arlong reapareció.

-Impresionante, con alterar el ADN de cualquier criatura pude haberla liquidado, pero tú la resististe, es una ventaja-.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Yo soy Mesogog, yo te salve y ahora soy tu nuevo amo-.

-¿Amo? ¡Yo no le sirvo a nadie!-Arlong se lanzo contra Mesogog, quien uso su poder mental sobre él y Arlong cayó de rodillas.

-Si, serás una excelente adquisición a mi ejército almirante Arlong, mientras no olvides algo de tu nueva vida, me pertenece-con esas palabras, Mesogog pateo a Arlong-bienvenido mi nuevo sirviente, bienvenido a los Predacons-Mesogog se rio de manera maligna, aunque era una risa fría, sin emoción alguna.

**Portal del tiempo…..**

Kenneth y Odd ya habían terminado de rastrear la energía de la gema haos, quedando estupefactos al ver en que época habían caído.

-No puede ser-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde esta la gema haos?-pregunto Fabia.

-Según esto llego a otra época pirata-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Esta en nuestro mundo?-pregunto Nami.

-No, esta en un tiempo más atrás, en la época del capitán Jack Sparrow-.

-¿Dijiste Jack Sparrow?-exclamo Luffy con los ojos como estrellas y una gran sonrisa-¡Él fue uno de los mejores piratas!-.

-Supongo que contaremos con su ayuda de nuevo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Al menos no se enfrentaran al holandés errante esta vez-dijo Odd-ya que según esto ocurre poco después de la muerte de su capitán-.

-¿Qué es el holandés errante?-pregunto Baron.

Kenneth miro a Odd, quien ya había sacado sus instrumentos-Bueno, esta bien-.

He conseguido vencer mil tormentas pescando la  
tierra que un día deje,  
siempre esperando en el cielo la estrella que  
alumbre el camino que me haga volver,  
y con el viento cruzar esta mar que tanto cuesta  
recorrer,  
y volver a respirar el aire del lugar que me vio  
nacer,  
perdí mi rumbo y a cambio del alma robé la grandeza  
que tiene este mar,  
fui condenado a vagar sin destino, vació y errante  
sin puerto ni hogar,  
es mi prisión el mundo entero sin tierra que pueda  
algún día volver a pisar,

Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte,  
y mi castigo es la eternidad.

Voy a entregar hasta el ultimo aliento que quede en  
mi vida en poder regresar,  
aunque camine por siempre en tinieblas y mi única  
luz se apague en mi soledad,  
no dejare mi memoria al destino que haga que olvide  
mi puerto y mi hogar,  
ni rendiré mi valor ni mi sangre, luchare...

Más allá del umbral del horizonte,  
allí donde nunca me alcance la tempestad,  
buscare la tierra que el mar esconde.

Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte,  
y mi castigo es la eternidad.

Si ha llegado al fin mi vida,  
ruego a dios que antes de morir,  
con el último golpe de viento,  
el mar me lleve junto a ti.

Más allá del umbral del horizonte,  
allí donde nunca me alcance la tempestad,  
buscare la tierra que el mar esconde.

Porque solo mi esperanza es la muerte,  
y mi castigo es la eternidad.

Alcanzare mi libertad aunque caiga, y luchare por  
toda la eternidad...

(Nota: como siempre, el enlace en Youtube: watch?v=lEa1F3wyuho&feature=related)

-Ay, como siempre, Kenneth se ve muy lindo-dijo Julie.

-Tienes razón-apoyo Robin sonriendo enigmáticamente, mientras Kenneth se molestaba.

-¡No, ustedes son las únicas lindas! ¡Yo soy rudo!-grito poniendo una mirada agresiva.

-Ay mira, se enojo-dijo Julie sonrojándose.

-Se todavía más lindo-dijo Robin.

-¡No!-grito Kenneth, justo en el momento en que Robin se le acerco, lo abrazo y comenzó a frotarle su barriga como si fuera un bebé.

-Que niño tan tierno-.

-¡No soy tierno!-grito Kenneth, pero poco a poco se dejo querer, mientras Sanji se quedaba con la boca abierta, al igual que Billy y Ace.

-¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cuál es su secreto?-pregunto Billy.

Odd solo se encogió en hombros-¿Encanto natural?-.

Kenneth por su parte, comenzó a dejarse querer por Robin, al tiempo que perdía la conciencia-Así, así….-.

-Lamento interrumpir-intervino Volt-pero no es el momento para esto ¿recuerdan?-.

-El grandulón musculoso tiene razón-dijo Zenet-oye tú, reacciona, acuérdate de la gema-.

Eso hizo que Kenneth volviera de su letargo-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah si, pues comencemos a preparar todo Odd-dijo Kenneth y Odd asintió, pero antes-y no soy tierno, me las van a pagar-.

Los dos guardianes se dirigieron para preparar todo para el viaje, mientras Dan y los otros observaban en silencio, esperando que sus amigos terminaran pronto, Luffy estaba emocionado, ya que conocería a una leyenda pirata.

Esta vez irían Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, para molestia de Mira, Baron, Volt, Fabia, Zenet, Rafe y Shinn, así como algunos miembros de la tripulación de Luffy, la nueva búsqueda comenzaba.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema aquos termino y cayó en manos de Marucho y Elfin, pero ahora inicia una nueva aventura por la gema haos, sin embargo, aunque tengan nuevos aliados, el mal también los tiene._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_tienes razón, pero intenta explicárselo a los Predacons, especialmente a Mesogog, quien corrompió su alma y su cuerpo solo para seguir siendo un ser temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_no solo es interesante, sino además temible, el Megalodon fue un tiburón capaz de alcanzar los 25 metros, con una mandíbula de 10 metros, imagínate cuantas personas se podía comer de un bocado, si hasta cazaba ballenas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Maya: **_aun no lo se, ya que yo escribo mis fics sin saber jamás cuando empezare el próximo, pero será después de terminar este fic, eso te lo aseguro, aunque he hecho algunos cambios para mis próximos fics, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo y aunque un poco atrasado:_

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE TE LA HAYAS PASADO MUY BIEN, QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS TUS SUEÑOS Y ANHELOS, Y QUE DIOS TE PERMITA VIVIR MUCHOS AÑOS MAS.**

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_se nota que no has visto mucho de la serie, Luffy también se molesta cuando alguien se mete con su tripulación, ya que poco a poco comenzó a verlos como su familia, respecto al jefe del par, ellos mismos lo llaman como el creador de toda la existencia en el universo ¿eso no te da una pista? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aquí tienes el capítulo, no quise que te diera un paro cardiaco por esperar para saber que pasaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no me agradezcas, para mí es un gusto contestar todos los comentarios que me dejan, respecto a tu pregunta, Batman es el mejor héroe y daría muchos problemas como Power Ranger, es el mejor del mundo, de Zordon y Ivan Ooze no estoy seguro, pero es una probabilidad, Dark Specter aunque nunca mostro la gran cosa solo debes fijarte en estos puntos para darte cuenta que era realmente poderoso:_

_1.- Era el monarca de todo el mal, amo de la Princesa Astronema, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, el Maestro Vile, el imperio de las maquinas y Divatox._

_2.- Capturo a Zordon y estuvo a punto de extinguir su energía._

_3.- Solo pudo ser destruido con un arma con la capacidad de destruir planetas._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara el capítulo, respecto a Power Rangers Infinito, puede que al principio si tenga problemas, pero será un gran reto, además, esas series solo harían acto de aparición cuando fueran sus bonus, será más o menos como con el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_como habrás leído, Elfin logro salir viva de eso y derroto a Megalador y a Arlong, pero Mesogog ya tiene nuevos sirvientes, así que la batalla apenas comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, Nipijilguera y Maya, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…..**_


	19. Los piratas del Caribe

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la búsqueda por la gema haos está por comenzar, mientras los peleadores y algunos miembros de la tripulación de Luffy pronto conocerán a una gran leyenda pirata._

_Los sucesos del fic ocurren tiempo después de la muerte de David Jones y antes de los sucesos de la cuarta película._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 Los piratas del Caribe.**

En una prisión ubicada en una isla, los carceleros lanzaban cadáveres al mar, donde los peces se darían un banquete.

-Bien, ese fue el último-dijo uno de los carceleros.

-Todavía no, aun queda este-dijo señalando una bolsa con un cadáver.

-Cierto-entre los dos carceleros lo arrojaron al mar, pero en vez de caer al agua, cayó a un bote, donde lo esperaba un hombre ya mayor, quien rápidamente saco al ocupante de la bolsa.

-Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que hacerme pasar por un cadáver para escapar de una prisión-dijo un hombre joven, de cabello largo y amarrado por trenzas, un sombrero pirata, así como un chaleco, con bigote y barba, una mirada algo confusa, además de hablar y actuar como si estuviera borracho.

-Sí, debe ser desagradable-dijo su compañero sonriendo.

-No sabes nada-dijo su capitán y su amigo dejo de sonreír-pero al menos tenemos lo que vine a buscar, es el momento de irnos por esa joya tan preciada-.

-Pero dime ¿estás seguro que esa joya existe?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¿Y que estaba en manos de David Jones?-.

-Correcto-.

-Pero Jack, entonces debe encontrarse en el fondo del mar-.

-Lo sé ¿hay algún problema?-.

-No, ninguno-.

-Bien, haz la señal para que nos recojan-.

El anciano prendió un cerillo y lo movió en el aire, después de unos segundos, un barco negro, de banderas negras apareció, mientras el capitán llamado Jack sonreía.

-Es bueno tener mi barco de nuevo-dijo sonriendo.

**Mientras…**

En una isla, en la cual se encontraba un puerto, el portal del tiempo se abrió y los peleadores aparecieron, en compañía de Luffy, Nami, Robin y Zoro, la razón por la que iban solo ellos 4 era la siguiente:

Luffy había demostrado ser un gran guerrero enfrentándose a Zeltrax y Dan estaba feliz de tener un amigo como él a su lado.

Nami era una gran navegante y ya que estaría nuevamente en una época pirata, eso les podía ser muy útil.

Robin era una arqueóloga sumamente experimentada, una habilidad que podrían necesitar.

Zoro, pues al estar en una época pirata, los duelos con espada son algo muy necesario y Zoro era un hábil espadachín.

Como ya era costumbre, las ropas de todos se acoplaron a la época, como en la de Luffy y sus amigos, obtuvieron ropas piratas, pero mucho más antiguas, del mismo modo que Luffy, Nami, Robin y Zoro.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?-exclamo Nami cuando vio que sus ropas, las cuales siempre eran algo reveladoras, ahora cubrían mucho más, al igual que las de Robin.

Luffy tenía un traje de capitán pirata y el chico estaba encantado, mientras que a Zoro le daba igual.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, ahora de prisa, tenemos que encontrar mi gema-dijo Runo, lo que llamo la atención de todos-¿Qué?-.

-Oh nada-dijo Zenet en tono casual, para luego agregar-es solo que quiero saber ¿Cómo sabes que te quedaras con la gema?-.

-Porque soy uno de los peleadores veteranos-.

-Y de los más débiles-.

-¿A quién llamas débil?-.

-¡A ti niñita ingenua!-.

Runo se iba a lanzar contra Zenet, cuando Robin las detuvo usando sus poderes de la fruta del diablo.

-No es el momento de pelear entre sí-.

-Robin tiene razón, tenemos que recuperar la gema haos y no importa quien la gane, lo importante es obtenerla antes que los Predacons-dijo Fabia.

-Muy sabias palabras reina-dijo Valkiria.

-Gracias Valkiria-dijo Fabia sonriendo, algo que hizo que Shun la mirara, aunque muy discretamente, fue cuando Luffy saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Venimos a conocer a Jack Sparrow!-grito sumamente emocionado y olvidándose de la gema por completo, mientras Nami solo negaba con la cabeza.

Pero en otro lugar de ese mundo, los Predacons también habían llegado, dispuestos a encontrar la gema haos y no fallarle de nuevo a Mesogog, pero esta vez tenía un nuevo compañero con ellos, el temible pirata Arlong.

-Esto es humillante, porque el más grande tritón de todos los tiempos se tiene que inclinar ante un sujeto que tiene cara de pescado-dijo Arlong furioso.

-Tenle más respeto al amo Mesogog, él te devolvió la vida, debes estarle agradecido-advirtió Zeltrax.

-Eres un lamebotas-dijo Arlong fastidiado.

-¡No insultes a mi padre Arlong!-advirtió Golden Boy molesto.

-Será mejor que empiecen a llevarse bien o Mesogog nos castigara a todos cruelmente-advirtió Elsa.

-Y últimamente ha estado muy enojado-dijo Frígida-especialmente desde que Cell perdió la gema ventus-.

-Disculpa, pero yo no fui quien perdió la gema aquos contra un enano y sus mascotas bakugan-dijo Cell riéndose.

-¡Insolente!-.

-¡Suficiente!-grito Elsa-si quieren pelear háganlo contra los peleadores o prepárense para sentir la ira de Mesogog-dijo sumamente preocupada y sus compañeros asintieron, ellos sabían que cuando Mesogog se enfadaba lo hacía en serio-bien, ahora debemos encontrar la gema haos y según las indicaciones de Mesogog se encuentra donde el capitán del Holandés Errante fue derrotado-.

-David Jones-dijo Arlong sonriendo-oh si, se donde es, es una leyenda que todos los piratas conocemos, el capitán del barco maldito, derrotado después de una gran batalla-.

-Entonces guíanos hacia ese lugar, esta vez obtendremos la gema para el amo-dijo Zeltrax con molestia.

**Mientras…**

El barco negro se acercaba al mismo puerto donde precisamente se encontraban Dan y sus amigos, mientras el capitán observaba por su telescopio.

-Disculpe capitán-dijo su hombre de confianza.

-¿Qué sucede señor Gibbs?

-Este puerto es donde la marina hace sus negocios y ellos lo han estado buscando desde que intervino con la muerte de lord…..-.

-Ya sé que me están buscando, como siempre lo han hecho, pero necesitamos provisiones urgentemente-.

-¿Provisiones? Tenemos comida para meses-.

-No comida, el ron se está agotando-.

-Oh-.

Y así el barco se acercaba cada vez más a aquel puerto, mientras los peleadores caminaban, nuevamente se veían en la necesidad de encontrar un barco que los ayudara a encontrar la gema haos.

-Supongo que no podemos esperar a que ocurra lo mismo que ocurrió en la época de Luffy y los otros ¿verdad?-pregunto Shinn.

-Supones bien-dijo Shun-además de que aun no sabemos si nos encontraremos también con algún habitante más de los mundos que Mesogog destruyo cuando buscaba las gemas-.

-Mesogog es despiadado, su hambre de poder y sed de sangre lo hizo hacer cientos de cosas abominables-dijo Neos.

-No entiendo ¿en qué se diferencia Mesogog a cualquier pirata malvada que ha existido?-pregunto Nami.

-Mesogog no es como los piratas que conocen, él es en verdad un monstruo, líquido a su propia especie y ahora busca la máxima destrucción de todas-.

-Te equivocas Neos-intervino Drago, mientras recordaba su conversación con Código Eve-es mucho peor que eso-.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que la máxima destrucción?-pregunto Zenet confundida.

-El final de toda posibilidad de un nuevo principio-dijo Drago con tono lúgubre.

Mientras todos ponían miradas preocupadas, Dan y Luffy solo hablaban animadamente, Dan escuchaba las anécdotas de Luffy sobre el capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Él solo derroto a todo un ejército de la marina, también derroto a la tripulación maldita del Perla Negra, también derroto al capitán del Holandés Errante, David Jones, más de una vez consiguió escapar de la muerte, es el más grande pirata que jamás existió, claro, además del rey de los piratas Gold Roger y algún día, yo voy a ser el rey de los piratas y me convertiré en una gran leyenda-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Se que serás el mejor rey pirata de todos-dijo Dan-así como yo he logrado ser el mejor peleador de todos los tiempos-.

Luffy se rio emocionado, pero entonces se vieron rodeados por un grupo de 15 personas armadas.

-Disculpen ¿acaso dijeron que son piratas?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Sí y yo voy a ser el futuro rey de los piratas-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Que mal, porque en estos momentos están bajo arresto por órdenes de su majestad la reina-.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Dan confundido, mientras Zoro sacaba sus espadas.

-Son de la marina, aunque la marina antigua principalmente-.

-Esto es malo entonces-dijo Dan preocupado, mientras miraba a Drago.

-Olvídalo Dan, recuerda que aunque en el mundo de Luffy y los otros, las criaturas como nosotros éramos comunes, no estamos seguros si en este mundo también lo seamos-.

-Creo que tienes razón amigo-.

-Pero no creo que sean necesarios-dijo Zoro sacando sus espadas y lanzándose al ataque-porque estos marinos tampoco son muy peligrosos-.

-¡No se queden ahí parados, ataquen!-y los marinos se lanzaron a la batalla, al igual que los peleadores y sus amigos, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja, Shun podía darles batalla a los marinos sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras que Dan tuvo que recurrir a una espada y Marucho solo como podía.

Pero conforme acaban con algunos soldados, más soldados de la marina entraban en acción listos para darles batalla y así tener una jugosa recompensa por las cabezas de todos esos piratas.

Muy cerca de ahí, el capitán Sparrow caminaba por las calles en compañía de su amigo Gibbs, el pirata había comprado al menos una docena de cajones con ron.

-11 son para mí y el resto repárteselo entre la tripulación-dijo Jack.

-Que generoso señor-dijo Gibbs imaginándose un nuevo motín en el barco al escuchar esa orden, cuando dieron vuelta a una esquina, se encontraron con la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo-parece que esos chicos tienen problemas capitán-.

-Si, pobres, bueno, vámonos-dijo Jack desinteresadamente.

-¿No va a ayudarlos señor?-.

-No es asunto nuestro-.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Jack Sparrow!-grito un marino cuando vio al famoso pirata.

-¡Sobre él!-.

-Ya es asunto nuestro-dijo Jack-lo mejor será comenzar a correr-y ambos hombres emprenden la huida, siendo perseguidos por los marinos para confusión de Dan y los otros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos dejaron aquí?-pregunto Baron confundido.

-Emprendieron la persecución de alguien más-explico Shun.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién?-pregunto Dan algo indignado.

-De un tal Jack Sparrow-.

-¡Jack Sparrow! ¡Es él!-grito Luffy con ojos como estrellas-¡Y necesita ayuda!-Luffy salió corriendo y en seguida, Dan fue tras él.

-Luffy sigue actuando sin pensar-dijo Nami negando con la cabeza.

-Al igual que Dan-dijo Marucho sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Si se ponen a pensar tal vez nos convenga-dijo Robin atrayendo la atención de todos sus amigos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Runo y Volt les dijo en que estaba pensando.

En esos precisos momentos, la marina ya había acorralado a Jack y a Gibbs, y ahora los amenazaba con sus rifles, apuntándoles justo en la cabeza.

-Jack Sparrow, se le acusa de haber participado en la muerte de lord…..

-Capitán Jack Sparrow por favor-.

-Es lo mismo-.

-No, no lo es, porque Jack es solo un nombre y con respecto a la muerte de ese lord como se llame, yo no tuve nada que ver, el culpable fue mi perverso hermano gemelo, debemos detenerlo-.

-Ya mátenlos-dijo el capitán de la marina y los soldados se dispusieron a disparar, justo en ese momento, Luffy apareció corriendo a gran velocidad y derribo a los soldados, al poco tiempo, Dan le dio alcance.

-¿Y estos quiénes son?-pregunto Jack.

-No lo sé, señor-dijo Gibbs.

-¿Y por qué este chico me ve así?-.

Jack se refería al hecho de que Luffy lo miraba con una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera, incluyendo a un fiero pirata como él.

-¿Usted es Jack Sparrow?-pregunto Luffy, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de ilusión, admiración, entre otros sentimientos que mostraban la gran alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

-Capitán Jack Sparrow-corrigió Jack, algo confundido por las miradas que Luffy le lanzaba, especialmente, considerando que conforme hablaba, Dan también abría los ojos con admiración.

-¡Sí! ¡Usted es Jack Sparrow, esto es increíble, no puedo creer que este frente al más grande pirata de todos los tiempos, es todo un honor para mí!-grito Luffy inclinándose.

-Eres muy amable, pero no creo que este sea el momento para que hablemos-dijo Jack señalando a los marinos que aun estaban detrás de ellos apuntándoles con sus armas.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Luffy sonriendo, mientras Dan solo se imaginaba que pensaba hacer su amigo.

-¿Han escuchado eso? Este niño piensa enfrentarnos solo-.

-Que tonto-.

-Sí, es patético-.

No pudieron continuar con sus insultos, ya que Luffy lanzo varios golpes estirando su cuerpo como la goma, para impacto de los marinos e impresión de Jack y Gibbs, mientras Dan solo observaba en silencio y sonriendo.

-¡Vámonos!-.

-¡Este chico es un demonio!-y los marinos huyeron aterrorizados.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Jack logrando salir de su asombro.

-Comí una fruta del diablo que me dio esta habilidad-explico Luffy sonriendo.

-¡La fruta maldita!-grito Gibbs saltando de un lado a otro aterrado.

-Entonces las leyendas son ciertas, las frutas del diablo existen y este chico comió una, tal vez exista alguna de la inmortalidad-dijo Jack interesado en esa.

-No lo sé-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Me lo imagine, en fin ¿Qué me dices tú chico?-pregunto Jack mirando a Dan-¿comiste una fruta del diablo o solo tienes un bakugan como compañero?-.

-De hecho…..-reacción-espere ¿Cómo sabe de los bakugan?-.

-Porque un miembro en mi tripulación también tiene uno-.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-.

-Sí, solo que a diferencia del suyo, este es de color blanco-.

-Debe ser un bakugan haos-dijo Drago, ya que si el capitán Jack Sparrow sabía sobre los bakugan, entonces eso podría facilitarles la misión, aunque fuera un poco-pero díganme ¿de donde son ustedes?-.

Dan se puso serio y suspiro-Tal vez esto les parezca increíble, pero nosotros venimos del futuro-.

-¿Del futuro?-.

-Sí y hemos venido a cumplir una misión muy importante-y fue así como Dan les conto a ambos piratas todo sobre los bakugan, los Predacons, las gemas de Código Eve y que la gema haos o gema de la luz se encontraba en esa época, y debían recuperarla antes de que cayera en las malignas manos de Mesogog o todo estaría perdido-y eso es todo-.

Jack escucho en silencio y luego a su muy estilo-Muy bien, entonces su búsqueda es muy importante, pues la mía también lo es, ya que estoy buscando la legendaria fuente de la juventud, pero si en verdad son del futuro entonces que les parece si hacemos un trato, yo los llevo a donde se encuentra esa gema mágica y ustedes me dicen donde se encuentra la fuente de la juventud ¿tenemos un trato?-.

-Bueno…-Dan y Luffy no estaban seguros de hacer el trato, ya que revelare eso a Jack sería violar las reglas del tiempo, además de que ninguno de ellos sabía dónde estaba esa fuente de la juventud.

-Tenemos un trato-dijo una voz y al voltear se toparon con Nami y los otros-llévenos a donde está la gema y le diré donde está la fuente de la juventud-.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-pregunto Jack suspicaz.

-Soy Nami, la navegante del capitán Luffy-.

-¿Capitán? No pareces un capitán-esas palabras hicieron que Luffy se arrodillara en un rincón con líneas azules-¿dije algo malo? En fin, pero me temo que eso no me basta para confiar en ustedes, me imagino que son amigos, pero que me asegura que no es una trampa-.

-Fácil-dijo Robin-porque ella es la novia del capitán Luffy-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Nami miro a Robin con la cara completamente roja y sumamente molesta, mientras Luffy se quedaba confundido, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, excepto Shun, Volt, Fabia y Zoro.

-¿Qué? ¡Robin…..!-.

-Oh, entonces hay amor-dijo Jack-muy bien, entonces puedo confiar, conocí a dos enamorados que hacían lo que fuera por el otro, aunque esto les costara su propia vida, realmente eran muy extraños-.

-Se refiere a Will Turner y a la reina Elizabeth ¿verdad?-pregunto Gibbs.

-¡Will Turner, el nuevo capitán del Holandés Errante y la reina pirata Elizabeth, ella fue la segunda reina de los piratas!-.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo Runo-no podemos perder tiempo, los Predacons pueden tomar la ventaja de nuevo-.

-Cierto, pero necesitamos un barco-dijo Dan.

-No se preocupen, yo tengo uno y muy bueno-dijo Jack sonriendo.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, la búsqueda por la gema haos ha comenzado y han conocido a uno de los más grandes piratas, y también de los más extraños, que jamás hayan existido, pero también tendrán que enfrentarse a los terribles Predacons, así como al misterio que está detrás de la forma que tomo la gema haos, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_no tienes ni idea de cuanta razón tienes en eso, los Predacons te destruirían antes de que pudieras hablar, especialmente Mesogog, respecto al jefe de jefes, ni el uno ni el otro, es realmente el creador supremo de toda la vida ¿eso no te da una idea? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no tengo ni idea, yo esperaba que saliera después de la aquos, pero en el sorteo la afortunada fue la haos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, y ahora pasemos a tus dos preguntas:_

_1.- Se trata de mi personaje favorito de DBZ, el gran Piccolo, por lo que tendré que cambiar el nombre del planeta subterra a Namek._

_2.- Lo veo un poco complicado, ya que si vienes de un futuro donde Mesogog gano, entonces este no existe, ya que Mesogog busca la destrucción de todo el universo y con ello la oportunidad de que haya la posibilidad de nuevas vidas._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_es muy interesante, pero recuerda que los principales serán Dan y sus amigos, ya que ellos se enfrentaran al soberano más temible del reino de las tinieblas, el representante principal del rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_como habrás leído en el capítulo, Runo tiene esas intenciones, pero Dan está muy ocupado hablando con su nuevo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_por mí no hay problema en eso, pero ¿Qué edad va a tener tu personaje? Porque Robin ya es muy mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de hecho, después de Drago se encuentran los soberanos, que están compuestos por los villanos más terribles de Power Rangers, más uno que yo invente, la princesa Yubel, la líder de los soberanos y representante principal de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_a Mesogog le agrado la crueldad de Arlong, así como el hecho de que sea una terrible criatura marina, eso es algo que los Predacons pueden usar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Terminex, Zeus y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…..**_


	20. Donde el mal descansa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la búsqueda por la gema haos ha comenzado, mientras viajan por los peligrosos mares, se dan cuenta de que la gema se encuentra en el lugar donde la maldición del Holandés Errante pereció y no serán los únicos que se den cuenta de eso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 Donde el mal descansa.**

Cuando llegaron al Perla Negra, el barco pirata más temido que jamás haya existido, además del Holandés Errante, a Luffy casi le da un infarto, no podía creer que realmente estuviera frente al barco legendario.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Dan.

-Si….es que es….GENIAL-en cuanto abordaron el Perla negra, Luffy comenzó a saltar de alegría, mientras que Jack los llevaba con el individuo que tenía un bakugan en su tripulación.

-Bien, él es el grumete Nanashi-presento Jack.

El chico al que Jack se refería tenía el cabello negro y corto, oculto por una pañoleta, sus ropas aunque de piratas, eran blancas, señal de ser un peleador haos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos capitán?-.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras-dijo Jack-ya que aparentemente, ellos también tienen bakugan-.

-¿Qué?-el aludido miro a Dan y los otros.

-Hola, soy Dan Kuso y él es mi amigo Drago-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Drago.

Nanashi estaba confundido, no entendía que pasaba, ni porque había más peleadores y tuvieron que explicarle todo, cuando terminaron…..

-Ya veo, entonces realmente existe el portal del tiempo-.

-Déjame adivinar-intervino Shun-tú vienes del planeta donde cayó la gema haos hace muchos años, tú pueblo la adopto como una reliquia de los dioses, entonces los Predacons atacaron y de alguna forma la gema te trajo a este planeta-.

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo….?-.

-Conocimos a dos chicos más que tuvieron un destino parecido-explico Dan-Sakura del planeta Wind e Isis del planeta Aquitar-.

-Esos planetas eran vecinos del mío, entonces significa que tuvieron el mismo destino ¿verdad?-.

-Eso me temo-dijo Marucho con tristeza, Nanashi solo agacho la mirada, al tiempo que apretaba los puños furiosos.

-No es justo, nosotros nunca les hicimos daño, ellos fueron los que nos invadieron y nos atacaron sin ninguna razón, los Predacons eran una raza guerrera sanguinaria y sádica, pero jamás se interesaron en atacar otros mundos-.

-Cálmate Nanashi-suplico Utopía haos, el bakugan de Nanashi.

-Además no fueron todos los Predacons-dijo Neos-fue Mesogog, él es el monstruo detrás de todo-.

Se hizo un triste silencio, incluso Luffy y sus amigos se quedaron en silencio, nadie se imaginaba que Mesogog fuera tan cruel, pero…..

-Lamento interrumpir estos tristes momentos, pero necesitamos partir cuanto antes-dijo Jack.

-Cierto, tenemos que ponernos en marcha ¿hacia dónde brújula?-Dan la saco y la brújula apunto hacia el norte-por allá-.

-Entonces en marcha-dijo Jack y el barco comenzó a moverse en la dirección indicada.

Como había ocurrido en el Vengador Issus, en el Perla Negra los peleadores y la tripulación se dividió para hablar, Runo intento acercarse a Dan, pero para su decepción descubrió que estaba muy ocupado hablando con Luffy, Shun estaba meditando, Marucho solo hablaba con Fabia y Baron, Zenet comía todo lo que encontraba, mientras que Volt también se encontraba meditando, Zoro decidió tomar una siesta y Robin leer un libro, mientras que Nanashi ayudaba en lo que podía en todo el barco.

-¿Cuántos reyes piratas han existido?-pregunto Dan.

-Solo tres, al menos hasta ahora-dijo Luffy sonriendo, ya que él estaba seguro de que sería el cuarto rey pirata.

-¿Solo 3? Vaya ¿y quiénes son?-.

-Veamos, el primero de los reyes piratas fue uno de los que según la leyenda encerró a la diosa Calipso en su forma humana, creo que era el temido capitán Flint, la segunda fue la primera reina pirata, Elizabeth y el tercero el poderoso Gold Roger, dueño del One Piece-.

-Me sorprende que sepas todo eso-dijo Drago.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-No pareces de los tipos que estudia la historia-.

-No sé qué significa, pero suena insultante-dijo Luffy cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes, a mí me dijeron lo mismo cuando fuimos por la gema ventus-dijo Dan y ambos se rieron.

Mientras tanto, Nami observaba todo desde el puesto de vigía, aunque más que nada, miraba a Luffy, fue cuando alguien subió hasta su hombro.

-¿Te pasa algo?-.

-¿Eh? Oh…hola Elfin ¿Por qué no estás con Marucho?-.

-Puede sobrevivir sin mí por unos segundos, además está muy ocupado hablando con Fabia y Valkiria sobre estrategias, Marucho es mi compañero, pero no compartimos todos los intereses-.

-Eso sería muy aburrido-dijo Nami y ambas se rieron-por cierto, aun no te he dado las gracias-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por lo que hiciste por mí en la cueva del One Piece-dijo Nami, mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

-FLASHBACK-

-Maldito, juro que te arrepentirás de todo lo que hiciste-dijo Elfin con mirada enojada, mientras Arlong solo sonreía de manera burlona-prometí que iba a derrotarte y por lo más sagrado VOY A CUMPLIRLO-.

(Nota: saltémonos la parte donde derrota a Megalador).

Al ver eso, Arlong reúne energía en su mano derecha, da un salto y le dispara un potente rayo, sonriendo triunfalmente, pero…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Elfin apareció totalmente ilesa y Arlong descendió frustrado-¡Maldita! ¡Voy a matarte!-Arlong se lanzo contra Elfin dispuesto a darle un golpe, Elfin frunció el seño y golpeo el estomago del tritón atravesándolo, por unos instantes, ambos permanecieron quietos, Arlong no podía creer que había pasado y retrocedió-¡Canalla…una niñita como tú no puede derrotarme!-Arlong escupió sangre y reuniendo energía en ambas manos, para lanzar un último ataque.

-Marucho….Nami…..amigos….prometo…prometo que no los defraudare-Elfin reunió su energía y al mismo tiempo que Arlong lanzo la suya-¡Esfera de energía!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron y Elfin se lanzo contra Arlong, partiéndolo a la mitad y acabando con el maligno tritón.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Nadie había hecho algo así por mí-.

-¿En serio? ¿Nadie?-.

-Bueno, nadie más que Luffy-.

-Ese chico es igual a Dan y Drago, ambos buscan hacer el bien y se preocupan por todos sus amigos, pero creo que ve algo más en ti-.

-¿Luffy?-pregunto Nami riéndose.

-¿Por qué Robin dijo que eran novios?-pregunto Elfin suspicaz y Nami se quedo callada-tal vez eso sea cierto, pero ni tu ni Luffy lo quieren aceptar-.

-No lo se, es decir, Luffy es un chico muy agradable, pero nunca he pensando en…..-Nami se sonrojo-él ha hecho tanto por mi, me siento culpable de no poder corresponderle del mismo modo-.

-Tal vez ya lo haz hecho y más de una vez, pero tú no te haz dado cuenta-.

-¿Por qué me dices todas estas cosas?-.

Elfin se quedo pensando-Tal vez porque veo en ti un espíritu igual a mí, ambas fuimos testigos de cómo nuestro hogar era invadido, de cómo muchos de nuestros amigos eran aplastados como insectos-.

-Ya veo-dijo Nami sonriéndole a su nueva amiga, realmente esa bakugan le estaba agradando mucho y a Elfin le agradaba Nami cada vez más.

Mientras todos hablaban, el capitán le pidió a Dan que se acercara al timón para preguntarle el rumbo que debían tomar.

-Según la brújula, tenemos que seguir por esa dirección-.

-Ese es el norte-dijo Jack y Dan sonrió nerviosamente-muy bien-.

-Disculpe capitán-intervino Gibbs-pero esa dirección lleva a donde David Jones encontró la derrota-.

-Lo se, que gran ironía, volveremos al lugar donde el querido David se fue para siempre, espero no encontrarme con Calipso, ya que no debe estar feliz después de que Will asesino a su amado-.

-Disculpe capitán, pero creo que usted también tuvo algo que ver-.

-Solo un poco-dijo Jack nerviosamente, mientras el majestuoso Perla Negra continuaba su viaje por el mar.

**Predatoria…..**

Buggy y Alvida trabajaban en compañía de los tyrannodrones y los triptoides, cavando la tierra y buscando minerales sumamente especiales.

-De piratas temibles a asquerosos mineros, esto es humillante-dijo Alvida-y la tierra se mete a mis uñas-.

-¡Ya deja de quejarte!-grito Buggy fastidiado-¿acaso quieres que Mesogog cumpla su amenaza de convertirnos en polvo?-.

-Sería un final terrible para la pirata más hermosa de los 7 mares, mejor sigo trabajando-dijo Alvida.

Desde la fortaleza, Mesogog se encontraba trabajando en algún proyecto misterioso, mientras Diagon observaba en silencio.

-¿Qué esta haciendo amo?-.

-Los peleadores son más peligrosos de lo que pensé, han obtenido dos de las 6 gemas que deseo, si esto sigue así entonces no tendré más opción que hacer que mis generales alcancen el siguiente nivel de poder-.

-¿Se refiere a…?-.

-Si, la evolución suprema, aquella que solo puede ser alcanzada con el poder de las gemas y cuando el peleador y su bakugan tienen un lazo sumamente poderoso-.

-No creo que ellos lo tengan con sus bakugan, mi señor-dijo Diagon.

-Es por eso que mis nuevos sirvientes están desenterrando cristales solares, para poder llevar a cabo mi plan y así lograr que los bakugan de mis generales alcancen la evolución suprema, los peleadores pueden obtener las gemas, pero una vez que este proyecto este listo, veremos cuanto tiempo se quedan con ellos-.

-Será divertido-dijo Diagon sonriendo y lanzo un potente rugido.

**Perla Negra…**

Mientras viajaban, los tripulantes se dedicaron a disfrutar del ron, mientras que Luffy solo miraba a Jack con una expresión de admiración, pero lo hacía tan fijamente que…

-Oye chico, deja de verme así, me pones nervioso-.

-Lo siento-dijo Luffy, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Te tiraron de chiquito?-.

-No exactamente-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Runo aprovecho para acercarse a Dan, quien mantenía su mirada fija hacia el frente, Runo comenzó a hablar.

-Es muy romántico ¿verdad Dan? Viajar los dos juntos en un barco, con este sol y este hermoso océano….-.

-¡Mira delfines!-exclamo Dan emocionado.

Runo solo se cayó al estilo anime, mientras sentía ganas de matar a Dan, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Gibbs lanzo un grito.

-¡Capitán, hemos llegado!-.

Jack comenzó a mirar el lugar detenidamente-Oh si, hemos llegado-.

-¿Llegado a donde?-pregunto Shinn buscando alguna isla, pero no había ninguna por ningún lado.

-Aquí es donde se llevo la última batalla contra el temible David Jones, capitán del Holandés Errante-explico Nami.

-Pero si es aquí ¿Dónde esta la gema?-pregunto Zenet confundida.

-Solo hay un lugar donde podría estar-dijo Volt-en el fondo del mar-.

-Creo que será otra misión para nosotros, Marucho-dijo Elfin.

-No lo creo, la gema es haos, así que esta es una misión para bakugan y peleadores haos-explico Taylean.

-Solo hay un inconveniente-dijo Shun-ninguno de nosotros puede respirar bajo el agua-.

-Que mal por ustedes-dijo Jack-aunque honestamente ninguno de nosotros tampoco puede hacerlo-.

Una risa se escucho en el mar, mientras Megalador aparecía con los 5 generales Predacons y el nuevo almirante sobre su cabeza.

-Que mal, porque nosotros no tenemos ese problema-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-¡Los Predacons!-exclamaron los peleadores, mientras que Elfin y Nami…..

-¡Arlong!-el aludido sonrió de manera divertida al ver las miradas de las dos chicas.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Elfin te derroto!-exclamo Marucho.

-Cierto-la mirada de Arlong se lanzo hacia Elfin-¿recuerdas pequeña? Ese golpe que atravesó mi estomago y luego partiéndome a la mitad-.

-Yo no lo hice-dijo Elfin con una gota sobre su cabeza.

-Me imagino que Mesogog tiene que ver en esto ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Drago.

-Efectivamente, Mesogog lo trajo a la vida, aunque no entiendo el porque, sin embargo eso no importa, ahora solo necesitamos la gema-dijo Elsa-ustedes encárguense de ellos, yo iré por la gema haos-.

-Como digas-dijo Zeltrax-después de todo, estaba ansioso por acabar con Kuso-.

-Ven por mí Zeltrax-dijo Dan listo para su nueva batalla con Zeltrax.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Hora de la venganza Magician Pyrus!-.

-¡Vamos por la gema Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Aplástalos Colosus Subterra! ¡Poder activado: Propulsores de acero!-Colosus obtuvo dos propulsores sobre su espalda y emprendió el vuelo para poder mantenerse en la batalla, mientras Magician se elevaba con su magia.

-Oigan ¿Por qué yo no tengo bakugan?-pregunto Arlong.

-Será por esto ¡Poder activado: Fuerza Megalodon!-como la última vez, Arlong sufrió la misma transformación.

-Creo que tendremos que encargarnos de esto de nuevo, Marucho-dijo Elfin.

-Estoy listo-dijo Marucho, al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de comenzar una nueva batalla!-.

-¡Ahora Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Por Neathia y el universo!-.

-¡Ve Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La hermosa elfina ha vuelto para darles una paliza a los villanos!-.

-¡Brilla Valkiria Haos!-.

Valkiria, como su nombre lo indicaba, tenía la forma de una guerrea valkiria de Asgard, tenía un casco con dos alas de ángel, una espada era sujetada por su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda un escudo, llevaba una armadura azul con detalles celestes y una capa celeste.

-¡En nombre de los caballero de Neathia saldré victoriosa!-.

-¡Ahora Blade Tigrera Haos!-.

-¡Ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a Tigrera!-.

-¡Ve Mega Nemus Haos!-.

-¡Mi luz acabara con esos bakugan llenos de maldad!-.

-¡Ahora Neos Haos!-.

-¡Les mostrare el poder de un guerrero vikingo!-.

-¡Ahora Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Voy a acabar con esos villanos!-.

-¡Ahora Wolfurio Haos!-.

-¡Por la libertad de todos los seres en el universo!-.

-¡Ahora Orión Haos!-.

-¡Esto listo para mi primera batalla contra los Predacons!-.

-¡Vamos Orión, esta será nuestra primera batalla con los peleadores, hagamos que estén orgullosos!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Vamos Utopía Haos!-.

Utopía es un Bakugan con forma de caballero blanco con alas de dragón, una especie de cabeza de dragón en el pecho, un aro dorado en la espalda, una larga lanza de caballero.

-¡Haré que pague por lo que le hicieron a nuestro planeta!-.

Al ver aparecer a tantos bakugan, Jack solo se mantenía tranquilo, mientras sus tripulación estaba estática, fue cuando Zoro se acerco al capitán, mientras desenfundaba sus espadas.

-Esta muy tranquilo a pesar de ver estas criaturas tan imponentes-.

-Ya estuve en el estomago de un calamar gigante y escape de los dominios de David Jones, esto ya no me afecta en nada-.

Elsa solo sonreía de manera divertida-Mientras ustedes se encargan de esto, yo iré por la gema ¡Poder activado: Magia acuática!-Maha Vailo genero una energía azul que cubrió el cuerpo de Elsa-gracias a esta magia podré respirar bajo el agua y obtener la gema haos, nos vemos-.

Maha Vailo se sumergió, mientras los peleadores se preocupaban, aunque Elfin podía ir tras ellos, Marucho no podría respirar bajo el agua, pero Fabia tenía la solución para eso.

-¡Depende de nosotros Valkiria!-.

-¡Estoy con usted reina!-.

El cuerpo de Fabia brillo y paso a su forma neathiana-¡Los neathianos podemos respirar bajo el agua por al menos 1 hora, Rafe, tú quédate con Dan y los otros, Valkiria y yo iremos por la gema haos!-(Nota: esto lo invente yo, solo para que quede claro):

-¡Entendido alteza!-.

-¡Ten cuidado Fabia!-grito Shun y Fabia asintió, para luego sumergirse junto con Valkiria, iniciaba la carrera por la gema haos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema haos ha comenzado, los peleadores, la tripulación de los sombreros de paja y del Perla Negra están listos para tener su batalla, dentro de poco se verá al intrépido Jack Sparrow en acción, no se lo pierdan._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_de hecho, ya tengo quien se quedara con la gema darkus, lo siento, pero necesito dársela a él, ya que los planes de Mesogog serán cada vez más duros y crueles, es por eso que el equipo necesita a alguien que en un tiempo haya buscado el poder, respecto al jefe de jefes, es quien dio la vida en la Tierra y en el universo en primer lugar y cuyo templo se ha corrompido en estos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_cierto, ese pirata siempre me dejo con la duda, planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme la situación, en el próximo capítulo se verá más de este pirata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_muchas gracias, pero estos serán los últimos piratas que aparezcan, ya que las otras gemas cayeron en otros periodos de tiempo, siendo la subterra más atrás de la época de Piratas del Caribe, la darkus más adelante y la pyrus mucho más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_como habrás leído, Dan no le presta la mínima atención a Runo, ya que cuando ella intento coquetearle se distrajo con los delfines, gracias por la información, por el momento no se ve la gran cosa de Jack, pero ya verás que tengo planeado para ese pícaro pirata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y ganaron la gema después de que Elfin estuvo a punto de morir, pero al final lograron recuperarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_nuevamente muchos comentarios, pero descuida, los contestare todos:_

_1.- Lo siento, pero ya tengo decidido donde están las otras 3 gemas faltantes y están un poco más separadas en el tiempo._

_2.- Drago es una criatura que nació de la maldad en si, aunque los artefactos de infinito lo podrían debilitar, su poder es ilimitado, ya que mientras más maldad exista, más poderoso se vuelve y como Darkseid y Thanos son seres sumamente despiadados, pues entonces su aparición solo aumentaría más el poder de Drago, más rápido de lo que podrían debilitarlo ¿me explico?_

_3.- Burton es un genio al momento de hacer películas de termino gótico y francamente, su intervención en alguna nueva película de Batman sería lo mejor, las primeras que él dirigió fueron estupendas, porque adopto la oscuridad del personaje, desafortunadamente, algunos productores no lo creyeron mejor para el caso de Batman y Robin, fue en ese momento en que todo se vino abajo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_Robin es enigmática y al parecer, la más sensata en toda esa tripulación, es por eso que tuvo que intervenir en ese momento, respecto a tu personaje, aun no estoy seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_a mí también me gustaron, aunque tampoco he visto la cuarta, pero dicen que esta genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_es algo muy sencillo, pero difícil de explicar, sin embargo, lo intentare:_

_1.- Primero debes subir el documento y eso se hace en Publish-Doc Manager, ahí tienes como subir los documentos, recuerda que hay un límite de 10 documentos y tendrás que ir eliminándolos cuando sobrepases el límite, pero no temas, tu historia y los capítulos se quedan en la página._

_2.- Una vez subido el documento, debes ir a Rules y Guidelines, esto también esta en Publish, de hecho, todo esta ahí, te vas hasta la parte baja de la página y das clic en las letras que estén de color verde._

_3.- Finalmente, te vas a New Story y ahí tienes los pasos a seguir para subir la historia, eso es todo._

_Espero te haya servido y si tienes dudas de cómo subir nuevos capítulos no dudes en decirme, por cierto ¿Qué ideas tienes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_si te refieres a si es cuando te conocen, si, tienes esa edad exactamente, respecto a la época de la gema pyrus, es cuando los peleadores eran unos dulces bebés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, NIKEguy y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..**_


	21. Batalla haos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla por la gema haos ha comenzado, mientras Fabia libra una feroz batalla bajo el agua, los peleadores y los piratas se enfrentaran a sus enemigos mortales, los Predacons, pero esta vez, contaran con la ayuda del pirata número 1 de la historia o por lo menos, el mejor de su época._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Batalla haos.**

Como siempre, las batallas se dividieron, Dan y Luffy se vieron retados por Zeltrax, aunque el general solo tenía deseos de despedazar a Dan, Luffy no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su nuevo amigo, mientras que Drago peleaba con Magician.

Taylean luchaba contra Kata, auxiliado por Tigrera, ambos bakugan atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero Taylean era el único que podía sostener la batalla con Kata, mientras que Tigrera se veía en grandes dificultades, al igual que Runo, quien junto con Shun y Zoro, luchaban con Cell, quien solo se reía de manera psicótica.

Elfin luchaba con Megalador, junto con Nemus y Neos, aunque este último luchaba más con Arlong, quien se molesto al ver que su oponente no era la chiquilla que lo había humillado, sino otro bakugan insignificante, mientras que Marucho, Baron, Volt y Nami desafiaron a Frígida.

Finalmente, Contestir, Wolfurio, Orión y Utopía luchaban juntos contra Colosus, quien como siempre, demostraba ser un bakugan extremadamente duro, mientras que Zenet, Rafe, Shinn y Nanashi desafiaban a Golden Boy.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza espiral!-Utopía se lanzo con su lanza, envolviéndose en una espiral para atacar a Colosus.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago divino!-desde su espada, Orión disparo un poderoso relámpago.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza real!-Wolfurio disparo un rayo desde su lanza.

-¡Poder activado: Triple relámpago!-Contestir lanzo tres relámpagos desde sus cuernos, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Colosus salió ileso.

-Ilusos, sus débiles ataques no dañan al invencible Colosus-.

-Tal vez, pero aun tenemos más-dijo Zenet-prepárense chicos-.

-¡Si!-.

Elfin esquivo un ataque de mordida de Megalador, dando un salto en el aire y aterrizando en el agua, donde Megalador la siguió, mientras Nemus y Neos seguían enfrascados en su lucha con Arlong.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de Odín!-Neos lanzo su lanza, la cual se ilumino como un rayo.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de luz!-desde su báculo, Nemus disparo un poderoso rayo, pero Arlong los detuvo sin problemas.

-Necesitaran algo mejor que eso-dijo sonriendo.

Elfin y Megalador se sumergieron a muy poca profundidad, para que sus compañeros activaran sus poderes, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

-¡Poder activado: Burbujas de Mercurio!-.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino acuático!-.

Ambos bakugan aquos lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales chocaron debajo, produciendo algunas olas.

En el aire, Taylean esquivo un ataque de Kata, dejando al bakugan ventus a merced del ataque de Tigrera-¡Poder activado: Garras destructoras!-Tigrera se lanzo contra Kata, pero el bakugan ventus la detuvo sin problemas.

-Que patético-dijo dándole una patada.

-¡Tigrera!-.

-¡Resiste!-Taylean se lanzo contra Kata y reiniciaron su batalla.

Finalmente, Drago lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Magician, quien la desvió con su báculo, para después lanzarse contra el valiente bakugan.

Dan por su parte, se agacho para esquivar el golpe de la espada de Zeltrax, mientras el general disparaba un rayo contra Luffy, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero el ataque lo hizo rodar en el suelo del barco.

-¡Luffy!-grito Dan, al tiempo que Zeltrax lo derribaba de una patada.

-No es conveniente que te distraigas, que lastima, tu final llego-Zeltrax alzo su espada y lanzo el golpe final, pero una espada se cruzo en su camino-¿Qué?-.

-Aunque no me gusta el juego justo, por lo menos deberías dejar que te levantes-dijo Jack.

-¡No te metas!-Zeltrax lanzo un golpe con su puño, pero Jack se agacho y le dio un golpe con su espada-¿Quién eres?-.

-Puedo decirte quien soy o puedo decirte que soy-dijo Jack a su muy extraño estilo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Soy un pirata, el capitán Jack Sparrow-Jack hizo una reverencia y Zeltrax por poco lo decapita-eso fue grosero-Zeltrax se molesto y ataco sin piedad, mientras Dan y Luffy veían al gran pirata en acción.

**Mientras….**

Elsa y Maha Vailo llegaron al fondo del mar, encontrando rápidamente la forma que había tomado la gema haos, se trataba del collar que David Jones solía tener, aquel que tocaba esa triste melodía y que era muestra de su amor hacia Calipso.

-Bien, la gema es nuestra-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Maha Vailo, ya que en ese momento, Valkiria apareció, con Fabia en su hombro.

-Vaya, pero si es la joven reina de Neathia ¿Qué te trae por aquí, alteza?-pregunto Elsa burlona-espero que no hayas venido con intención de derrotarme, porque esa es una broma de mal gusto y nadie la creerá-.

-Estas muy confiada, pero no soy ninguna novata en la batalla-dijo Fabia con determinación.

-Ah si, tú batalla con la científica loca Kazarina, esa bruja era tu prometido comparado conmigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-conforme preguntaba, Fabia iba aumentando su voz, mientras sentía que le comenzaba a hervir la sangre.

Elsa se rio sin intimidarse-Quiero decir que Kazarina era tan débil y patética como tu querido Jin, al menos para mí, ella era igual que él, una estúpida a la cual pude haber eliminado fácilmente, así como ella elimino con facilidad a tu amado prometido-.

Fabia apretó los puños, sintió que iba a llorar, pero no dejo salir las lágrimas, fue cuando Valkiria intervino-Por favor alteza, contrólese, este no es el momento para dejar que las emociones la dominen-.

Fabia miro a Valkiria, se limpio las lágrimas y asintió-Tienes razón, hay mucho en juego y no estoy dispuesta a perder la gema a manos de esa bruja ¡Prepárate para la batalla!-.

-Ven por mí-dijo Elsa sonriendo, Valkiria se puso en guardia, mientras Maha Vailo se mantenía de brazos cruzados-como soy una persona muy honorable dejare que lances el primer ataque-.

-Que generosa-dijo Fabia con sarcasmo-¡Poder activado: Espada valkiria!-Valkiria saco su espada y se lanzo hacia Maha Vailo, mientras su espada brillaba.

-Teletransportación-Maha Vailo desapareció y Valkiria fallo el ataque.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-exclamo Valkiria.

-Aquí estoy-Maha Vailo apareció justo detrás de Valkiria, quien logro retroceder a tiempo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Uno de mis poderes es la teletransportación, la cual como puedes ver es una técnica muy útil-.

-Pero no tan útil como esta ¡Poder activado: Ataque de sombras!-Maha Vailo brillo y lanzo varias esferas de color blanco contra Valkiria, quien se protegió con su escudo, pero las esferas comenzaron a pegarse sobre ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Ataque de sombras es un poder que inmoviliza a tu bakugan y luego poco a poco comienza a drenarle su energía hasta dejarla completamente a mi merced, esto será divertido-dijo Elsa riéndose.

-No lo creo ¡Poder activado: Armadura de luz!-Valkiria comenzó a brillar y se libero de la trampa de Maha Vailo, para asombro de Elsa-armadura de luz es un poder que incrementa la fuerza de defensa de Valkiria, haciéndola inmune a este tipo de ataques, así que como ves Elsa, la batalla apenas comienza-.

-Eso puedo verlo-.

Nuevamente, Valkiria se lanzo contra Maha Vailo, quien comenzó a esquivar los ataques de la bakugan neathiana y atacando al mismo tiempo.

-¡Son muy valientes al enfrentarse a guerreros Predacons!-declaro Maha Vailo.

-O muy estúpidas-dijo Elsa-al parecer no comprenden que tan grande es el poder de Mesogog y Diagon, Mesogog es el guerrero más grande, sádico y sanguinario que jamás ha existido, mientras que Diagon es todo un ejército en un solo bakugan-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Fabia, para confusión de Elsa-puede que tu amo y su bakugan sean invencibles, pero Dan me enseño que el poder no siempre lo es todo, los gundalianos nos superaban por mucho en poder y aun así, gracias a Dan y los peleadores pudimos derrotarlos-.

-Eso fue solo un golpe de suerte-.

-Llámalo como quieras, pero obtendremos las gemas y venceremos a tu amo-.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que le ganaran a Mesogog si obtienen las gemas? La fuerza de Mesogog no se compara con nada de lo que haz visto, mucho menos la de Diagon-.

-Pero estoy segura de que le teme a algo-.

-El amo Mesogog solo le tenía miedo a la muerte, un enemigo que venció hace tiempo-

-Y fue por eso que corrompió su alma y su cuerpo, se volvió un monstruo-.

-Una niña como tú jamás lo entendería, pero no vine aquí a pelear, sino a obtener la gema haos ¡Poder activado: Rayo psíquico!-Maha Vailo disparo un rayo que brillaba como la aurora boreal, el ataque iba hacia Valkiria, quien se protegió con el escudo, pero la fuerza hizo que cayera al suelo marino.

**Portal del tiempo….**

Kenneth y Odd observaban la batalla entre la reina Fabia y Elsa, aunque les preocupaba el hecho de que Elsa fuera la guerrera más inteligente de Mesogog, ya que eso la hacía una rival de cuidado.

-¿Crees que le pueda ganar?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, pero ojala lo logre-dijo Kenneth preocupado, en ese momento, Mira entro al salón-¿ah? Mira ¿ocurre algo?-.

-Quiero hacerles una pregunta-dijo Mira sin rodeos, Kenneth y Odd se miraron y esperaron-¿pueden traer de vuelta a Wilda? Si voy a ir en búsqueda de la gema subterra con Dan y los otros-agrego rápidamente, mientras sus rostros se teñía de rojo-lo necesito, así que díganme ¿pueden revivirlo?-.

Kenneth y Odd no contestaron en seguida, solo se miraron preocupados y con semblante triste, fue cuando Odd le dijo a Kenneth que respondiera, después de todo, él tenía mayor facilidad para eso, el aludido suspiro y respondió.

-No podemos Mira, hacer eso implicaría violar las leyes de la naturaleza y del tiempo, no podemos traer a nadie de la muerte, no esta bajo nuestra jurisdicción-.

-Ya veo-dijo Mira, quien ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero aun así, le afecto mucho.

-Lo sentimos-.

-Olvídenlo, gracias por decirme la verdad-Mira salió del lugar, los guardianes se sintieron muy tristes por ello.

-¿En serio no podemos hacer nada?-pregunto Odd.

-Sabes que no, nosotros no podemos intervenir con esa área y dudo mucho que se digne a ayudar en eso-.

-Lo se-dijo Odd suspirando-pero dime ¿Por qué no podemos decirle lo otro?-.

-Ya lo hemos discutido, no podemos hacer nada para alterar la historia, decirle eso sería meternos más de lo que debemos-.

-Al diablo con las reglas, ella ya sufrió bastante-.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Pero lo mejor es esperar a que ella lo descubra, esa es la regla-.

-A veces no se porque aceptamos este trabajo-.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Kenneth resignado.

-Será muy duro para ella enterarse de la verdad-.

-Y no solo para ella, recuerda que el temible Spectra es su hermano-.

-Cierto-.

**Época piratas del Caribe…..**

Las batallas continuaban en la superficie, Zenet había convocado el poder del armamento de Contestir, mientras que Wolfurio invoco al Mechtogan Swift Sweep, pero aun así, la fuerza del enemigo era terrible.

Todos las tenían negras, Shun, Marucho, Taylean y Elfin eran quienes más resistían las batallas, Kata ya había derrotado a Tigrera, para terror de Runo.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo Taylean-.

-No es algo que me sorprenda-.

Jack se enfrentaba a Zeltrax, mientras Dan y Luffy observaban, pero se hartaron de eso e interfirieron en la batalla.

-Debo decir que es un honor para mí pelear al lado del gran capitán Jack Sparrow-.

-Comienzas a agradarme niño-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Soy un hombre, señor-.

-¡Basta de estupideces!-Zeltrax disparo un rayo y los tres lo esquivaron rodando por el suelo, mientras el general se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque, con toda la rabia que sentía hacia sus odiados enemigos.

En el fondo del agua, Valkiria y Maha Vailo tenían su propia batalla acuática, amabas se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, aunque Maha Vailo tenía una clara ventaja.

-Se ve que aun no comprendes que no podrás vencerme niña, no importa cuanto hayas mejorado, jamás estarás a mi altura-dijo Elsa riéndose.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque jamás permitiré que las brujas como tú se salgan con la suya ¡Poder activado: Flecha valkiria!-Valkiria creo una flecha de luz, la cual lanzo contra Maha Vailo, dándole directamente en el brazo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-¡Poder activado: Recuperación!-el cuerpo de Maha Vailo se recupero al instante, para asombro de Valkiria.

-¿Qué? ¿También puede recuperarse de los ataques?-exclamo Fabia.

Elsa se rio al ver la expresión de Fabia-Al parecer aun no has comprendido lo terrible que es el poder de los Predacons, Cell y Frígida estuvieron a punto de derrotar a Shun y Marucho, pero las gemas tuvieron que activarse en ese momento y eso fue lo que les dio la victoria, pero yo no soy como ellos, soy mucho más inteligente, lo que hace que sea más peligrosa que el mismo Zeltrax-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Zeltrax es un guerrero feroz, pero como recordaras, su otro yo, Syd, no era precisamente un sujeto brillante, es demasiado obstinado y se deja llevar por sus emociones, algo que yo no hago, tal vez Zeltrax sea la mano derecha de lord Mesogog, pero yo soy su guerrera más peligrosa-.

-Entonces encontraste a tu rival-dijo Fabia sonriendo, ante la confusión de Elsa-porque yo también soy la guerrera más peligrosa de Neathia ¡Adelante Valkiria!-.

-¡Estoy con usted majestad!-.

-¡No muestres piedad Maha Vailo!-.

-¡Como digas!-.

Nuevamente, ambas bakugan se lanzaron contra la otra, atacándose con todo lo que tenían y sin piedad alguna.

-¡Vamos Valkiria! ¡No te dejes ganar!-.

-¡Niña tonta, no hay forma de que tu bakugan derrote al mío, especialmente cuando tiene sus habilidades psíquicas!-.

Maha Vailo creo un báculo en su mano derecha, en cuya punta estaban el sol y la luna, Valkiria ataco con su espada y Maha Vailo con su báculo, mientras los peces se alejaban lo más rápido que ponían.

Fabia se mantenía con expresión determinada, mientras que Elsa aun continuaba sonriendo, después de todo, ella era astuta y sabía muy bien que debía impedir que la reina hiciera cualquier cosa que activara el poder de la gema.

_-"Aunque quisiera saber que emoción representa el poder de la gema haos, si fracaso, Mesogog me castigara cruelmente"-_normal-¡Poder activado: Lluvia psíquica!-.

Maha Vailo creo una nube de color purpura, la cual se coloco justo sobre Valkiria y desato una lluvia violeta, la cual comenzó a debilitar a Valkiria.

-Mi fuerza….-.

-¡Resiste Valkiria! ¡Carta portal abierta: Camino del arcoíris!-Valkiria comenzó a brillar, mientras un camino de arcoíris se formaba bajo ella.

-¿Piensas vencerme con arcoíris? Que encantador-.

-Te equivocas, ya que esta carta libera a Valkiria de cualquier poder que la este apresando y debilitando, además de que restablece su energía a su nivel normal-tal como Fabia lo explico, Valkiria salió de esa trampa y sus energías se restauraron.

-Muchas gracias reina, la vi cerca-dijo Valkiria jadeando.

-Lo único que están haciendo es postergar su derrota, no hay forma de que me derrote reina, ya que como habrá visto, soy muy diferente a Kazarina, ella siempre buscaba la aprobación de Barodius y aunque yo sirvo a Mesogog también busco mi propio interés personal-.

-¿Cuál sería ese?-.

-Seguir con vida-.

-¿Eh?-.

-No lo entenderías, pero Mesogog muestra con sus seguidores la misma piedad que muestra con sus enemigos: ninguna. Fallarle no es una opción para ninguno de nosotros, sus castigos, aunque no nos matan, están cerca de hacerlo, es un verdadero infierno-.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué le sirves?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No tienes que soportar esto, únete a nosotros, a los peleadores bakugan-.

-¿Unírmeles? ¿Ser una peleadora? Que tonterías, antes de hacer eso prefiero que Mesogog me destruya-.

-¿En serio? No lo entiendo ¿acaso Mesogog te tiene amenazada o que estas buscando?-.

-¿Buscando?-Elsa pensó en su pasado, en el misterio que este era para ella, también se le vino a la mente Mira, ella era la clave para descubrirlo-no es algo que te interese y no voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con charlas sin sentido-.

-Dijiste que no eras igual a Kazarina, pero realmente tienen más en común de lo que crees-.

-Niña tonta, no sabes nada de lo que dices, pero eso no me importa, yo vine aquí por la gema y no me iré sin ella-.

-Pues yo no dejare que te la lleves-.

-Ninguna lo hará-dijo Valkiria.

-Eso es algo divertido, pero aun no tienes idea de a quien te enfrentas ¡Poder activado: Confusión!-.

Los ojos de Maha Vailo brillaron y el cuerpo de Valkiria lo siguió, comenzando a sentir que ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Valkiria! ¿Qué ocurre?-grito Fabia, al ver que Valkiria se lanzaba sola hacia el suelo marino, para luego estrellarse contra cualquier piedra que se le cruzaras, siendo arrastrada por la arena.

-¡No lo hago porque quiero…..mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo!-.

-Esta siendo manipulada-dijo Fabia al ver que era Maha Vailo quien provocaba esos golpes sobre su bakugan.

Elsa se rio-Eres muy lista alteza, que lastima que no lo seas lo suficiente para salvar a tu amiga, la gema pronto será mía-.

Fabia apretaba los dientes, pensando en alguna solución que la sacara de ese predicamento, desafortunadamente, no encontraba ninguna y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema haos continua, pero Valkiria esta atrapada por el poder psíquico de Maha Vailo, Fabia debe descubrir pronto que es lo que simboliza la gema haos o todo se acabara para ella y Valkiria._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_por millonésima vez, no lo se, no se cuantos capítulos va a tener este fic, además, estoy teniendo un dilema, ya que también hay otro fic que quiero empezar a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_ninguna gema cayó en el futuro, todas las gemas se dispersaron en distintas épocas del pasado, siendo la pyrus la más cercana a la época actual, ya veras de cual se trata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_no puede ser, estaba hablando de Dios, el jefe de jefes, quien envió a su hijo al mundo de los hombres y a quien considero el padre de todos los dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_Dan es algo distraído, aunque siempre esta atento a la hora de dar pelea en batallas bakugan, junto con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_viene siendo lo mismo, pero en diferente idioma, lo investigue, en fin, la batalla por la gema haos esta por comenzar y ya tengo cual será la próxima en revelarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso me suena más para Power Rangers Infinito, ya que Darkeid no aparecerá en este fic, en cuanto a Cell, el capitán América no lo derroto, de hecho Cell casi lo destruye, pero Shun intervino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_ciertamente, de hecho, el documento que subes es el primer capítulo del fic, una vez que esta hecho eso, subir los demás capítulos es otro asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_los delfines llaman la atención de todos los seres humanos, hasta los enamorados se quedan fascinados con ellos, respecto a tu fic, lo siento, pero no lo he visto ¿de que trata? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes y yo entiendo eso, pero aun no has visto nada del famoso Jack Sparrow, ya que le tiene una pequeña sorpresa preparada a Zeltrax, no te confíes, ya que los Predacons son sumamente peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber que gema sigue, pero no estamos acercando al final de la búsqueda, para que luego comience una nueva aventura, muy pronto la descubrirás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_yo entiendo y es bueno que me lo digan, solo una pregunta ¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta ahora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nipijilguera y Nicole Sakurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, NIKEguy, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Iron Mario, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….**_


	22. La bondad de la luz

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento decisivo llego, es hora de que Fabia descubra cual es la emoción que simboliza la gema haos, además de que el gran Jack será quien salve el día en la superficie ¿cómo? Lean y averígüenlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 La bondad de la luz.**

Maha Vailo seguía estrellando a Valkiria contra todo lo que estaba a su paso, muchas veces, la valiente bakugan neathiana estuvo a punto aplastar a varios peces, cangrejos, entre otras criaturas marinas, pero a duras penas lograba evitarlo a tiempo, para confusión de Elsa y alivio de Fabia.

-Esto ya me aburrió, déjala ir Maha Vailo-.

-Como ordenes-Maha Vailo libero su control sobre Valkiria y la bakugan cayó al suelo algo herida.

-¡Valkiria! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuide princesa, esto no es nada para mí-dijo Valkiria respirando agitadamente.

-Que persistente, pero se puede ver que ya estas en tus últimos momentos-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Fabia apretó los dientes y los puños, cuando el ruido de algo llamo su atención, al voltear, se topo con un grupo de delfines que pasaban por ahí solo por casualidad y su preocupación aumento, ya que podrían resultar heridos por la batalla, algo que a Elsa no le importaba, porque…

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de onda psíquica!-Maha Vailo reunió energía en sus manos y disparo un rayo que tomo la forma de una onda.

-¡Espera, tu ataque puede lastimar a esas criaturas!-grito Fabia, pero ya era demasiado tarde-¡Valkiria, protégelas!-.

-¡Si alteza!-Valkiria se elevo en el agua y se interpuso entre el ataque de Maha Vailo y los delfines, la valiente bakugan logro protegerlos, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que Valkiria cayó al suelo con mayores heridas.

-¡Valkiria!-.

Esta vez, la bakugan no tuvo fuerzas para responder, lo que provoco la risa de Elsa-Que tonta, por proteger a unos mamíferos terminaste así, no entiendo porque lo hiciste, si solo son un montón de animales sin importancia-.

Fabia escucho las palabras de Elsa y la encaró-Te equivocas-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Esas criaturas no son animales sin importancia como las llamaste, son seres vivos y la vida es algo valioso, un regalo-.

-Solo lo dices porque perdiste a tu amado Jin en la batalla con Kazarina-.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, los neathianos respetamos la vida de todos los seres que existen, desde el más pequeño de los insectos hasta el más imponente bakugan, ustedes los Predacons nunca lo entendería, ya que solo viven para la destrucción y la muerte, protegeré a esas criaturas, aunque me cueste la vida-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Valkiria levantándose con mucho esfuerzo-no dejare que lastimen a ninguna criatura inocente, mientras aun tenga fuerzas las protegeré-.

-Que sentimientos tan nobles, pero inservibles, acabalas Maha Vailo-.

-Como digas-Maha Vailo preparo su siguiente ataque, cuando el collar comenzó a brillar-¿Qué?-.

-Imposible, la emoción de la gema la activó-dijo Elsa, sin dejar de preguntarse que emoción fue.

La gema adquirió su forma original, la cual era de una estrella blanca y se acerco a Valkiria y Fabia, mientras la voz de Código Eve se escuchaba.

-Reina Fabia de Neathia y Valkiria Haos, ambas han descubierto el secreto de la gema haos, la bondad, preocuparse por otros, aunque no sean neathianos, gundalianos, vestal o terrícolas, es una demostración de un corazón lleno de bondad, por eso, te entrego la gema haos-.

La gema se introdujo en Valkiria, quien comenzó a sufrir la evolución, cuando apareció, Fabia se quedo fascinada, la armadura de Valkiria se había hecho muy parecida a la de un caballero, su casco se convirtió en una corona, en su escudo estaba el dibujo de un Pegaso, mientras a su espada le surgieron dos alas en el mango, su cabello se volvió plateado y largo, llegándole a la espalda, mientras la armadura era de color blanca con detalles celestes, su piel brillaba como si fuera una diosa.

-Muy bien, saluden a Valhala Valkiria Haos-declaro Fabia sonriendo.

-No se que sucedió exactamente, pero me gusta-dijo Valkiria mirando su nueva forma-y creo que es hora de comenzar el segundo round ¿no crees Maha Vailo?-.

Maha Vailo se preparo para la batalla, al igual que Valkiria, pero antes de que alguna de las dos lanzara algún ataque.

-Olvídalo, vuelve Maha Vailo-.

-Si señora-Maha Vailo regreso al lado de su compañera.

Fabia y Valkiria se quedaron estáticas al ver eso, por lo que la reina neathiana decidió intervenir-Espera ¿Qué estas haciendo? La batalla aun no termina-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Elsa con toda tranquilidad-mi misión era obtener la gema haos, pero tu la obtuviste, esta batalla termino, pero no la guerra y Mesogog triunfara al final-con esas últimas palabras, Elsa abrió un portal y escapo, junto con Maha Vailo.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Valkiria-parece que aun entre los Predacons hay guerreros con honor-.

-Eso lo podemos pensar después, tenemos que ayudar a Shun y los otros-dijo Fabia, Valkiria asintió y se apresuraron para dirigirse a la superficie.

**Minutos antes…..**

La batalla en la superficie continuaba, mientras que Jack retrocedió, al tiempo que Dan y Luffy seguían luchando contra Zeltrax, quien no les daba cuartel.

-Ese tipo no se rinde-murmuro Jack, pero entonces tuvo lo que siempre tiene en sus momentos.

Dan lanzo un golpe con su espada y Luffy una potente patada, pero Zeltrax detuvo a ambos y los lanzo en el aire.

-Esto ya me canso-Zeltrax disparo dos rayos contra los chicos, quienes cayeron al mar, cosa mala para….

-¡Luffy!-grito Nami al ver eso.

-¡Resiste amigo!-Dan sujeto a Luffy evitando que se hundiera, pero Zeltrax apareció.

-Veamos como sales de esto ahora Kuso-dijo con odio.

Drago veía todo, pero aunque quería ir a ayudar, Magician no se lo permitía, pero su ayuda no iba a ser necesaria en unos minutos.

-Oye tú, cabeza metálica-Zeltrax volteo y descubrió a Jack, quien había colocado un cañón para que apuntara a Zeltrax, mientras él se sostenía a una cuerda.

Zeltrax miro a Jack, luego al cañón, luego la cuerda, que estaba sujeta al mástil, pero aunque no comprendió todo el plan, si comprendió una cosa.

-Estás demente-.

-Si no lo estuviera tal vez no funcionaria-dijo Jack sonriendo y disparando el cañón, al momento de hacerlo, se elevo sujetado a la cuerda, mientras la bala de cañón golpeaba a Zeltrax y lo lanzaba al mar.

-¡Padre!-grito Golden Boy-¡Vamos a ayudarlo Colosus!-.

Mientras ellos se lanzaban a rescatar a Zeltrax, Jack, haciendo unas maniobras en la cuerda y el mástil, logro rescatar a Dan y Luffy, cayendo los tres justo en la cubierta del barco, Dan y Luffy aterrizaron golpeándose en el suelo, mientras que Jack lo hacía perfectamente de pie.

-Y eso que lo hice sin una gota de ron-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Guau-dijeron Dan y Luffy, para luego inclinarse respetuosamente-¡Enséñenos maestro!-.

Pero la batalla aun continuaba, cuando la nueva y poderosa Valkiria hizo su aparición, con Fabia sobre su hombro.

-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-pregunto Fabia sonriendo.

Shun y Marucho sonriendo al ver que Valkiria había evolucionado, al igual que Taylean y Elfin, esa era una clara señal de que habían obtenido la gema, mientras que Runo solo se deprimía al ver que ella no fue la ganadora.

-¡Maldición! ¡Nos volvieron a vencer!-grito Frígida molesta.

-¿De que hablas? La batalla no ha terminado-dijo Arlong molesto.

-Pero ya obtuvieron la gema, así que no hay mucho que podamos hacer-dijo Cell.

-Pero nosotros si-dijo Fabia sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Bendición de Asgard!-Valkiria alzo su espada, mientras creaba un vórtice en el cielo, fue cuando varios relámpagos comenzaron a aparecer.

-¡Por el gran poder de los dioses de Asgard acabare con los malvados Predacons!-Valkiria lanzo su ataque contra los bakugan Predacons, los cuales lo recibieron directamente, incluso Arlong, cuando todo paso, volvieron a su forma de esfera.

-Volvieron a ganar padre-dijo Golden Boy preocupado.

-Maldición, tendremos que explicárselo a mi amo-dijo Zeltrax y los Predacons se retiraron, mientras se escuchaban gritos de victoria.

-Bien hecho Fabia-dijo Shun sonriendo, lo que provoco que Fabia se sonrojara, ya que noto la sonrisa de Shun hacia ella.

_-"Espero que les traiga más felicidad que a mí"-_dijo una voz fantasmal que vino detrás de Fabia, la aludida volteo y se topo con lo que parecía ser el fantasma de un pirata, de bigote y barba blanca, al principio, Fabia no comprendió que pasaba, pero después recordó lo que Luffy y sus amigos les habían contado.

-¿Davy Jones?-el fantasma se quedo en silencio y desapareció, para confusión de Fabia, cosa que noto Valkiria.

-¿Ocurre algo alteza?-.

Fabia miro a su compañera, al parecer, solo ella había visto a ese pirata-No…..nada, todo esta bien-dijo tratando de ser sincera y Valkiria no hizo más preguntas.

**Más tarde…..**

La batalla había finalizado y ahora los peleadores se disponían a volver a su mundo, como siempre, con un nuevo aliado, mientras que Dan y Luffy solo estrechaban las manos de Jack Sparrow.

-Fue un verdadero honor conocerlo, de verdad-decía Luffy con los ojos como estrellas.

-Lo mismo-dijo Dan de la misma manera.

Los otros solo miraban la escena con confusión, incluyendo la tripulación del Perla Negra, pero Luffy tenía una duda.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo de pronto-¿Por qué todas las mujeres le daban cachetadas?-.

-Porque no soportan la honestidad-dijo Jack sonriendo y Luffy se quedo más confundido, al igual que los demás-se los explicare-Jack se acerco a Nami y Robin-tú eres una chica que necesita terapia psicológica, de hecho, ambas lo necesitan, tú por ser una gruñona interesada y tú por tener una expresión de tranquilidad que asusta, ambas se ven gordas con esas ropas y aunque las dos son muy deseables, su actitud apesta ¿saben?-termino Jack sonriendo.

Por unos segundos, hubo un largo silencio, roto por una potente cachetada que le dio Nami a Jack, luego otra de Robin y de sus manos que surgían de todas partes, todas dándole una sonora bofetada al capitán, su salvación vino cuando el portal del tiempo se volvió a abrir.

-Chicas…ya es hora de irnos-dijo Dan con miedo y uno por uno fueron cruzando el portal, siendo Nami y Robin arrastradas por sus amigos, ya que aun querían golpear a Jack.

-Creo que me dará tortícolis-dijo Jack con un dolor de cuello-pero ya no es el momento de hablar, es hora de continuar nuestra búsqueda de la inmortalidad ¡A sus puestos!-.

-¡Si capitán!-los marinos se dirigieron a sus posiciones, mientras Jack se quedaba en el timón, con una botella de ron.

Le dio unos cuantos tragos y saco su propia brújula especial, al tiempo que cantaba-"Y somos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando yoho"-.

**Predatoria…**

En cuanto los Predacons regresaron, encontraron a Mesogog trabajando, aunque se le podía notar que estaba furioso por lo que les ocurrió.

-Nuevamente, esos molestos peleadores se apropiaron de mi gema ¿Qué debo hacer con ustedes?-.

-Por favor, discúlpenos amo-suplico Zeltrax.

-No me interesa disculparlos-dijo Mesogog autoritariamente-por suerte para ustedes, la cuarta gema se ha revelado, vayan y más las vale no fallarme-.

-Si amo-.

**Portal del tiempo…**

Nuevamente, los peleadores y sus nuevos amigos regresaban triunfales, pero en cuanto llegaron notaron algo extraño y era el hecho de todos sus amigos estaban en el portal del tiempo, mientras mantenían la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Fabia confundida.

-¡No entren en la sala!-grito Kenneth-¡Hay un tyrannosaurio rex en la sala!-.

Dan se rio-Que ridiculez, no hay ningún tyrannosaurio rex en la sala-dijo Dan abriendo la puerta y entrando a la sala, pero entonces se escucho un potente rugido y Dan regreso rápidamente, mientras volvía a cerras la puerta y decía temblando-¡Hay un tyrannosaurio rex en la sala!-.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?-pregunto Nami y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Odd.

-Pensé que podría tenerlo de mascota-dijo Odd sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Odd, ya lo hemos hablado, no podemos tener mascotas aquí y menos si estas intentan comernos-.

-Solo ocurrió esta vez-.

-Y la vez del tigre dientes de sable, el león africano, el tigre de bengala y no me obligues a recordar a los conejos-.

-Esos no comen gente-dijo Marucho confundido.

-No, pero se multiplican con una velocidad que asusta-explico Kenneth-la cueva se lleno hasta el tope…-Kenneth tuvo que callarse, porque una nueva gema se estaba activando.

-Genial ¿de que gema se trata esta vez?-pregunto Dan entusiasmado.

-Por el brillo de la brújula se trata de la subterra-dijo Drago mirando la gema.

-Bien ¿en que época esta?-pregunto Julie entusiasmada.

-Según la energía, esta en la guerra de Troya-explico Kenneth y Odd puso su tierna carita-está bien-.

Cuentan que en Troya una vez  
Una batalla empezó  
Forjando así su leyenda

Y que diez años pasó  
Sitiada por la ambición  
De poseer la ciudad

Al no poderla invadir  
Los griegos fueron marchando  
Pero antes de irse de allí  
Un gran regalo quedó

Un griego les convenció  
Que era el regalo de un dios  
Y de que abrieran las puertas

Un gran caballo asomó  
En su interior una trampa  
Con piel de madera

En Troya todos creyeron  
Que habían vencido  
Pero la noche llegó  
Y el enemigo ganó

Caballo de Troya  
Cabalga en la historia  
El regalo de un dios  
Caballo de Troya  
Su piel y su nombre  
Leyenda forjó  
Caballo de Troya  
Están escondidos  
Dentro en su interior  
Esperan la noche  
Para la traición

(Nota: como siempre, aquí esta el enlace en Youtube: watch?v=lUiHgynSucE)

-¡No lo digan!-advirtió Kenneth al ver que Julie iba a decir la frase que tanto odiaba.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que esta vez iremos Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Julie, Billy, Mira, Gus, Jake, Mason y Paige-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No Dan-intervino Mira-yo no iré-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Mira?-pregunto Dan confundido y preocupado.

-Porque ya no soy una peleadora-dijo Mira con tristeza, mientras se hacía un largo silencio-desde que Wilda se fue deje de serlo, no puedo serles de ayuda, lo siento mucho, pero solo estorbaría-.

Dan sonrió dulcemente y puso una mano sobre su hombro-Claro que no Mira, es cierto que Wilda ya no esta aquí, pero sigues siendo un miembro de los peleadores ¿verdad amigos?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Drago.

-Eres parte de la familia, Mira-dijo Marucho, incluso Runo le dio ánimos, aun estaba molesta porque Dan le prestara más atención a ella, pero comprendía como se sentía al perder a su amigo bakugan, ella se sentiría igual.

-Todos somos una familia-dijo Shun.

-Y te necesitamos en estos momentos Mira-dijo Dan sonriendo y Mira lo vio confundida-los Predacons son enemigos terribles y necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien muy inteligente para esta batalla-.

-De acuerdo, eso me ofendió-dijo Paige molesta, pero Rafe le dio un codazo-¿Qué?-.

Mira escuchaba las palabras de Dan y sus amigos-Sin ti no podríamos recuperar la gema, créeme, te necesito….necesitamos, te necesitamos-dijo Dan con la cara muy roja, mientras Robin y los más observadores se daban cuenta, al igual que Spectra.

-Dan-.

-Ven con ellos hermana-dijo Spectra.

-Keith-.

-Si no se apresuran los Predacons se quedaran con las gemas-dijo Kenneth a punto de un colapso, ya que además, el tyrannosaurio intentaba entrar al salón.

Mira miro a Dan, su sonrisa indicaba que hablaba en serio, así que al final sonrió y con mucha decisión-Muy bien, hagámoslo-.

-Buena suerte-dijeron sus amigos-por cierto, Luffy, Nami y Robin irán también, por si las moscas-agrego Kenneth y los aludidos asintieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué solo ellos?-exclamo Sanji molesto.

-¡Porque van a ir a una época donde seres como los bakugan, humanos especiales como Franky, esqueletos y renos parlantes como Brook y Chooper, podrían causar pánico!-.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto Sanji.

-¡Tú eres un pervertido y ya van a conocer a otro!-.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Ussop.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!-.

-¿Y Zoro?-.

Kenneth señalo al aludido, quien se había quedado dormido-¿Tengo que decirles?-.

-No es necesario-dijo Sanji molesto, mientras Dan y los otros saltaban al portal, listos para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la gema subterra, pero nadie sabía que en ese mundo Mira recibiría muchas sorpresas.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero les haya gustado, la gema haos cayó en manos de Fabia y Valkiria, pero ahora la gema subterra se ha revelado y una nueva batalla esta a punto de comenzar, esta vez, en una de las guerras antiguas más famosas de todas, la guerra de Troya, la cual le traerá muchas sorpresas a Mira._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_en eso si te puedo complacer, ya que solo le darías apoyo a Spectra, especialmente cuando su enemigo será Zeltrax, ya que para la gema pyrus tengo pensado el primer enfrentamiento real entre Drago y Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_son mis gustos de la serie y te agradecería que los respetaras, por favor, yo respeto los gustos de todos aquellos que tienen sus propias parejas favoritas, aunque algunas no me convencen ni me caen bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo, yo deje bien claro que a partir del capítulo 6 ya no aceptaría más OC, lo siento mucho, Niah-moon apenas logro alcanzar, ya que me dio los datos del OC justo en el capítulo 5, así que por ella no hay problema, pero tú tardaste demasiado y los datos estaban incompletos, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias y comprendo el motivo de tu tardanza, avisa si detectas algo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**NIKEguy: **_siempre y cuando sea un documento de Word no hay problema, pero debes tener en cuenta que la letra debe ser legible y totalmente en negrita, ya que a color no logra salir cuando subes el capítulo, no agradezcas, yo estoy agradecido de que mis fics sean tan leídos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_pues ya viste que el intrépido capitán se deshizo de Zeltrax a su muy peculiar estilo, pero se viene una nueva búsqueda, respecto a tu petición, creo que si puedo hacer algo, déjame lo pienso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pero Barodius es el villano principal o que, lo de Olimpiadas bakugan es algo totalmente nuevo para mí, aunque no logro imaginármelo, en fin, la batalla termino y Fabia gano, pero la siguiente gema los espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_pues todavía tendrás que esperar, ya que la gema que se revelo es la subterra, pero finalmente, Mira tendrá a su nueva bakugan, ya verás a quien escogí para ella, así como la gran aparición del poderoso Piccolo en mi fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no te preocupes por eso, ahora que van a recuperar la gema subterra, Mira encontrara un nuevo compañero, así como conocerán a un nuevo y poderoso aliado, ya verás quien es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Terminex e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo…**_


	23. Troya

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como la nueva búsqueda de la nueva gema, esta vez, llego el turno de encontrar y recuperar la gema subterra, pero se verán envueltos en una nueva guerra, mientras que tendrán la ayuda de un nuevo y poderoso aliado, así como Mira una agradable sorpresa._

_Antes de empezar el capítulo, debo aclarar que cambie el nombre del planeta de la gema subterra a Namek, ya verán porque en el capítulo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 22 Troya.**

Esta vez, el escenario era una playa, en la cual, varios barcos comenzaban a encallar, mientras una batalla se liberaba, a lo lejos se podía ver una ciudad protegida por gigantescas murallas, esa ciudad era Troya, los griegos habían llegado a conquistarla, bajo el mandato del tirano rey Agamenón y de la mano del feroz guerrero Aquiles, mientras los troyanos depositaban sus esperanzas en el mejor guerrero de toda su ciudad, el príncipe Héctor.

Desde una colina alejada, un misterioso guerrero observaba la batalla en silencio, este guerrero tenía el rostro verde, llevaba una camisa de peleador morada, así como pantalones del mismo color, con zapatos cafés, una capa blanca con hombreras en pico, así como un turbante sobre su cabeza, con adorno morado en la punta.

-Esto no es una batalla, es una masacre-dijo un bakugan subiendo a su hombro.

-Se supone que los troyanos son mayoría y aun así los están acabando-dijo otro bakugan, ambos bakugan eran de atributo subterra.

-Eso se debe a que los griegos tienen un buen guerrero-dijo el misterioso guerrero, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el poderoso Aquiles-ese tal Aquiles se mueve con gran maestría, no es un novato en la batalla, mide cada golpe, cada ataque con precisión, es un verdadero guerrero-.

-Esto podría dificultar la búsqueda de la gema-dijo uno de los bakugan.

-Esto ya estaba dificultado-dijo el misterioso guerrero, mientras se alejaba del lugar-_"pero presiento que muy pronto la gema volverá a revelarse"-._

La batalla continuó finalizando todo con la victoria de Grecia sobre Troya, al menos, por ese día, ya que esta guerra apenas estaba comenzando.

Esa noche, cerca del saqueado templo del dios de los troyanos, el poderoso Apolo, un portal se abrió y los peleadores aparecieron, esta vez, con ropas más extrañas.

Los chicos llevaban solo lo que parecía ser una falda, con algunos adornos en los brazos, mostrando su torso desnudo, Mira se sonrojo al mirar a Dan, del mismo modo que Fabia a Shun y Nami a Luffy, mientras Robin se reía discretamente.

Las chicas llevaban largos vestidos blancos que cubrían todo, lo que molestaba a Nami, ya que ella era de esas chicas atrevidas.

-Esto es humillante, no me gusta usar prendas tan largas-dijo molesta.

-Estamos en la época en que se llevo a cabo la guerra de Troya, en esta época las mujeres solo podían estar desnudas cuando se bañaban o estaban con su marido-explico Marucho, aunque con mucho tacto.

-Esas son puras babosadas-opino Elfin.

-Por el momento debemos olvidarnos de esto-dijo Shun-recuerden que tenemos que encontrar le gama subterra-.

-Es cierto, déjenme ver hacia donde nos lleva la brújula-dijo Dan, pero cuando la estuvo buscando, no la encontró-¿Dónde esta la brújula? Se que la guarde por aquí-.

-Imagine que podría pasar esto-dijo Drago-así que se la di a Nami, ella es una gran navegante y por lo tanto es más seguro-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Dan estaba decaído, mientras que Luffy no comprendía nada, al mismo tiempo que Mira se molestaba, no le agradaba que molestara a Dan por estupideces.

-Según la brújula-intervino Nami-la gema se encuentra en aquella ciudad-.

-En Troya, esto será muy difícil-dijo Marucho preocupado.

-Bueno, pongámonos en marcha-dijo Luffy sonriendo, todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, mientras aquel misterioso guerrero, que había presenciado toda la batalla que se desato en la playa, los observaba arriba del techo del templo de Apolo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto uno de los bakugan-también tienen bakugan-.

-No lo se, pero estoy segura de que no son Predacons, el único que queda es Mesogog-dijo el otro bakugan, que aparentemente era femenino.

-Creo que te encontramos una nueva compañera, Itassis-dijo el misterioso guerrero, quien dio un salto y se coloco justo frente a los peleadores.

-¿Quién eres tú?-exclamo Shun, mientras el misterioso guerrero sonreía de manera divertida.

**Playa….**

Agamenón estaba celebrando "su victoria" en compañía de otros reyes griegos, entre ellos, su hermano Menelao, cuando una conmoción llamo su atención, lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue que varios de sus soldados aparecieron en su carpa con graves heridas.

-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono Agamenón furioso.

-Si estos son tus soldados-dijo una voz y Zeltrax apareció, junto con el resto de los generales, aunque esta vez, Arlong no estaba presente-entonces eres un rey sumamente débil-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo osan invadir así mi tienda?-.

-Tranquilo majestad-dijo Elsa con sarcasmo-somos sus nuevos amigos-.

-¿Amigos?-.

-Hemos venido a ayudarlo en su batalla contra Troya-explico Elsa y Agamenón los miro con desconfianza, antes de que preguntara algo, Elsa se le adelanto-verás, tú quieres Troya, tu hermano a Helena y nosotros cierta joya que poseen los troyanos, si nos ayudamos mutuamente, podremos tener éxito-.

-¿Qué clase de joya es la que quieren?-.

-No es nada importante, solo se trata de algo insignificante, una pequeña joya que falta en la colección de nuestro amo y que casualmente tienen los troyanos-.

-¿Por qué debería aceptar su ayuda?-.

-Porque si aceptas, tendrás esto-Elsa chasqueo los dedos y un grupo de tyrannodrones y triptoides aparecieron.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Agamenón aterrado, mientras sus invitados retrocedían.

-Son sus nuevos soldados, a diferencia de los débiles guerreros que tienes, estos tienen 0 compasión con el enemigo, te garantizo que no te arrepentirás si nos unimos-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Agamenón miro a esas extrañas y feroces criaturas, después de pensarlo mucho, sonrió-Ni los más poderosos dioses, tienen a su disposición un ejército como este, tenemos un trato-.

-Así se habla-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-Atacaremos al amanecer, Troya será mía y tú podrás quedarte con esa gema tan especial-.

-No lo lamentaras-.

**Templo….**

Tanto los peleadores, como los bakugan y la tripulación de Luffy se prepararon para enfrentarse a ese misterioso guerrero, quien solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!-grito Dan.

El guerrero sonrió-Si gritas de esa forma los griegos no escucharan y tendríamos que pelear contra ellos-.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Robin.

-Respecto a quien soy, me llamo Piccolo y soy el último sobreviviente del planeta Namek, hogar de la gema subterra-.

-Eres otro sobreviviente-dijo Fabia comprendiendo todo.

-Entonces ¿significa que Mesogog también es tu enemigo?-pregunto Luffy.

-Eso es justo lo que quiero decir-dijo Piccolo-y este es mi bakugan, Polunga Subterra y ella es Itassis Subterra, un bakugan Predacon-.

-¿Predacon?-.

-Se lo que piensan-dijo Itassis-pero no estoy con Mesogog, ese maldito acabo con mi compañera, con mi mejor amiga, no le importo que haya sido su propia hermana…-

-¿Mesogog tenía una hermana?-pregunto Dan y recibió un codazo de parte de Julie-¿Qué dije?-.

-Si, él tenía una hermana, mi compañera peleadora, como Mesogog, ella fue campeona Predacon, la segunda mejor guerrera de toda Predatoria-.

-Si era su hermana ¿Por qué la mato?-pregunto Luffy con inocencia, mientras recordaba a su hermano.

-Porque cuando Mesogog se corrompió ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera su hermana, solo quería destruir todo lo que estuviera al frente, por supuesto que ella no iba a permitirlo y juntas luchamos contra él, pero Diagon…..es un ser terrible-.

-FLASHBACK-

Mesogog se encontraba luchando contra su propia hermana, a quien no se le podía ver el rostro, ya que estaba oculta por una máscara.

-Veo que sigues usando esas máscaras que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños-.

-Estas máscaras eran nuestros símbolos como guerreros y tú deshonraste la tuya ¿Cómo pudiste hermano?-.

-Simple, los Predacons somos poderosos, pero también patéticos, este poder no solo debería ser para diversiones, sino para algo más grande-.

-¿Cómo destruir al universo?-pregunto su hermana con sarcasmo-¿ese es tu gran ideal? ¡Muerte y destrucción!-.

-Es lo mejor, desde que existe la vida, también han existido seres que buscan conquistar todo lo que existe, trayendo caos y destrucción, si quieren destrucción, yo les daré la mayor-.

-¡No mientras yo exista! ¡Poder activado: Cañón solar!-Itassis disparo usando un potente cañón que estaba en su brazo derecho, el ataque fue certero y se impacto en Diagon, pero el bakugan salió completamente ileso-¿Qué?-.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso hermanita-dijo Mesogog con crueldad, mientras Diagon lanzaba un potente rugido-¡Poder activado: Llamas del infierno!-Diagon lanzo varias llamas contra Itassis, llamas que acabarían con la bakugan.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Carta portal abierta: Sarcófago del tiempo!-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero este poder…!-Itassis volteo a ver a su compañera, quien solo sonreía.

-Este poder te enviara a otra época, donde estarás más segura, cuídate mucho, amiga mía-dijo la Predacona, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-¡No…..no…Niella!-Itassis intento tomarla, pero el sarcófago se activo y la envió a la época en que estaba actualmente, mientras Niella desaparecia en medio de las llamas de Diagon.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Niella….dio su vida para que yo siguiera con vida-dijo Itassis, mientras se hacía un triste silencio, Mira comprendía muy bien como debía sentirse Itassis y dio un paso al frente.

-Te comprendo, mi compañero bakugan también dio su vida por la mía-.

-En verdad me apena mucho su pérdida-.

-Y la mía la tuya, pero debe ser peor, ya que el responsable fue el hermano de tu compañera-.

-Ese monstruo ya no es el hermano de Niella y menos después de lo que hizo, el Predacon que conocí como el hermano de Niella murió hace mucho tiempo-.

-Entiendo-dijo Mira, mientras todos observaban en silencio, fue cuando Piccolo se acerco.

-Parece que ya encontraste una nueva compañera, ambas lo hicieron-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿De que habla maestro Piccolo?-pregunto Itassis confundida.

-Es obvio que ustedes dos se entienden, así que ambas pueden ser compañeras de batalla-.

Mira e Itassis se miraron por unos segundos, mientras que el resto apoyaba la idea de Piccolo, pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguna se decidiera, finalmente…

-Podemos intentarlo ¿no crees?-pregunto Mira en un tono casi suplicante.

-Supongo que si-dijo Itassis y Mira extendió su mano, la bakugan subió en ella-por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Me llamo Mira Clay-.

-Un gusto en conocerte-.

-El gusto es mío-.

-Es increíble, veníamos por la gema subterra y ahora Mira ya tiene una nueva compañera, quien además es Predacon, esto es GENIAL-grito Dan y todos le dieron un coscorrón, bueno, todos menos Mira, Piccolo, Jake y Luffy.

-¿Qué no escuchaste que no tienes que gritar?-pregunto Gus Molesto.

-Esto es algo patético-dijo Mason.

-Dan el galán ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Por qué hay seis Jake?-pregunto Dan con varios chichones en la cabeza.

-No esta tan mal, necesita recuperarse, es todo-dijo Marucho sonriendo nerviosamente, al ver la mirada amenazante de Mira.

-Pero no tenemos tiempo, los Predacons ya pueden estar cerca de obtener la gema-dijo Shun, pero Piccolo se rio.

-No me preocuparía por eso, la gema esta en muy buenas manos, Príamo es un buen rey y su hijo, el príncipe Héctor, es un gran líder, es una lastima que Paris no haya resultado como ellos, ya que por su culpa inicio la guerra-.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Fabia confundida y Marucho le explico.

-Verás, según la historia, la guerra comenzó después de que Paris, príncipe de Troya, tuviera una aventura que la reina de Esparta Helena, esposa del rey Melenao y hermano del rey Agamenón, como Helena correspondió al amor de Paris, él la trajo aquí y los griegos, furiosos, decidieron ir a la guerra-.

-Ese fue solo un pretexto-dijo Piccolo-ya que Agamenón ambiciona tener la ciudad, no le importa que su hermano quiera recuperar a Helena, solo le interesa el poder-.

-Lo típico-dijo Mason.

-Pero me parece que sabes más que solo eso-dijo Shun-tú sabes donde esta la gema ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-.

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto Taylean con educación.

-Como ya deben saber, las gemas adquieren cualquier tipo de forma cuando están en cierto mundo o época, pues la gema subterra decidió convertirse en una joya que esta incrustada en el mango de la espada de Troya-.

-¿La espada de Troya?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Según la historia-continúo Marucho-era el símbolo de Troya, el arma usada por los reyes por generaciones, pero esta espada desapareció poco antes de que Troya cayera o por lo menos, la joya que estaba en el mango desapareció-.

-Y esa joya es la gema subterra, así que no se necesita ser un genio para saber que esta bien resguardada-.

-Pero eso a los Predacons no les importara-dijo Dan-ellos intentaran tomarla por la fuerza-.

-No necesitan hacerlo-.

-¿Eh?-.

Piccolo miro a Marucho-Oye, enano, tú pareces saber mucho de la historia ¿sabes que sucedió hoy?-.

Marucho se quedo un poco extrañado por la pregunta y ofendido por lo de "enano", pero luego comprendió a donde quería llegar Piccolo.

-Es el día en que los griegos llegaron y se apoderaron de la playa de Troya-.

-Efectivamente, entonces debes saber que sigue ¿verdad?-.

-Claro que lo se, mañana Paris enfrentara a Menelao por el derecho sobre Helena y de esa forma terminar la guerra, pero Paris se acobardara, Héctor matara a Menelao y Agamenón buscara la venganza-.

-Pero recuerdas con que pelearan-.

-Con espadas-y Marucho abrió los ojos al comprender todo-Paris usa la espada de Troya para enfrentar a Menelao y cuando se acobarda la deja abandonada en el suelo-.

-Los Predacons deben conocer esa historia al pie de la letra, así que solamente tienen que esperar a que Paris y Menelao luchen, luego, cuando Paris muestre el gran cobarde que es, dejara la espada atrás y mientras Héctor mata a Menelao, los Predacons podrían apoderarse de la gema-.

-Demonios, esos tipos son muy astutos-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Entonces nosotros tendremos que ser más rápido, pero también más cuidadosos-dijo Shun-si esa espada significa mucho para la ciudad, tenemos que obtener la gema y luego devolverla-.

-Será lo mejor-dijo Marucho-ya que después de que Troya caiga, esa espada será la única esperanza que tendrán los ciudadanos-.

-Espera ¿los troyanos pierden la guerra?-exclamo Fabia.

-Si y de la peor forma-dijo Marucho, pensando en el legendario caballo de Troya.

-¿No podemos hacer algo para evitarlo?-pregunto Julie sintiendo pena por toda esa pobre gente.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, los guardianes nos lo dejaron claro-dijo Marucho.

-¿Guardianes?-pregunto Piccolo, pero comprendió todo-_"así que esos dos tienen algo que ver, ya me las pagaran cuando los vea"-._

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Mason.

-Yo tengo un plan-dijo Shun-pero es algo arriesgado-.

-Ya me gusta-dijo Luffy sonriendo divertido, del mismo modo que Dan.

Y así, Shun les explico su plan a sus amigos, aunque conforme hablaba, el rostro de algunos se llenaba de preocupación, ese plan era sumamente arriesgado.

**Al día siguiente….**

El ejército troyano se encontraba frente a las gigantescas puertas de la ciudad, esperando a que el ejército griego hiciera acto de aparición, al frente, estaban los príncipes Héctor y Paris, este último listo para enfrentarse a Menelao.

Desde una colina lejana, los peleadores observaban todo, esperando que la batalla iniciara en cualquier momento, fue cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar y el gran ejército griego hizo su aparición, con Agamenón y su hermano, Menelao al frente.

-Tienen ayuda extra-dijo Jake preocupado-y es de la peor, son los Predacons-.

-La primera parte de tu plan se esta completando Shun-dijo Piccolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se complete por completo-.

Finalmente, Agamenón y Menelao estaban frente a frente con Héctor y Paris, quien sostenía la espada de Troya.

-Ahí esta la gema-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-¿La tomamos ya?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-No, ese principito la soltara en cualquier momento, esa será nuestra oportunidad-.

Mientras ellos tramaban sus planes, Paris lanzo su reto contra Menelao, al principio, Agamenón no acepto, pero su hermano termino convenciéndolo.

Tras unos segundos de prepararse, Paris y Menelao se adelantaron, colocándose entre los dos poderosos ejércitos, mientras el rey Príamo, Helena y toda la corte de Troya observaba desde la cima.

Ambos combatientes sacaron sus espadas, mientras los peleadores esperaban el momento de actuar.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero les haya gustado, Mira ha conocido a su nueva compañera, pero primero deben adaptarse la una a la otra, así como conocieron al su aliado más poderoso y sabio, pero ahora deben estar atentos, porque el más mínimo error puede costarles la gema subterra._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_de hecho, Dan y Drago tendrán el mayor reto de todos, enfrentarse por primera vez y frente a frente a Mesogog y Diagon, así que como ves, les espera una dura batalla a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, respecto a Syd, Freeza y los otros lo explicaron, Mesogog lo corrompió, tal como se corrompió a si mismo:_

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 15, UNA FECHA MUY ESPECIAL PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS, QUE TE LA HAYAS PASADO MUY BIEN Y QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD, SINO NO VUELVAS A SOÑAR JAJAJAJA, NO ES CIERTO, ESTOY JUGANDO, MUCHAS FELICIDADES.**

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_¿otra vez? Ya te lo dije, nunca se cuantos capítulos van a ser de un fic, simplemente los escribo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_eso es cierto, Jack Sparrow no sería el mismo sino metiera la pata de la forma que hace, en fin, el gran Piccolo ha entrado en acción y créeme, este personaje va a tener gran valor en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_cierto, el gran Piccolo es un gran guerrero y en el fic, el único que le puede hacer frente es Mesogog y Diagon, ya veras porque, por cierto ¿conoces DB Multiverse? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_en serio, lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada, en fin, si eso te gusto, espera a ver que más hicieron el par como guardianes del tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_esa pregunta es imposible de responder, como cuando se preguntan ¿cree que planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación? Además, siempre ha actuado como si estuviera borracho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no es algo de extrañarse, después de todo, Jack Sparrow ha salido vivo de los peores peligros, incluyendo el mundo de los muertos de Davy Jones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues ya conociste a la nueva compañera de Itassis y dentro de poco entraran en acción juntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, AkiraKazami97, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes….**_


	24. Dos batallas una guerra

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la guerra de Troya toma su segundo día, mientras los peleadores observan en silencio, hasta que llega el momento de intervenir, especialmente cuando los Predacons se llevan el tesoro de Troya._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Dos batallas, una guerra.**

Menelao lanzo su escudo hacia el suelo, al parecer estaba muy seguro de que derrotaría a Paris sin ningún problema, el príncipe simplemente se puso en guardia y la batalla comenzó.

Aunque el príncipe peleaba con valor, Menelao era muy superior en la batalla, un verdadero guerrero, después de años de batallas, era un guerrero sumamente peligroso.

Héctor daba indicaciones a su hermano, aunque en voz muy baja, ya que sabía que no podía intervenir en la batalla, Agamenón, por su parte, se reía al ver como Paris se lanzaba contra Menelao, pero sus movimientos eran bastante torpes, resultado de un príncipe que nunca había estado en una batalla.

-No es una batalla justa, ese gordo le esta dando una paliza al tal Paris-dijo Mason.

-¿Y como acaba la batalla? ¿Menelao mata a Paris?-pregunto Robin.

-No, de hecho, Paris no termina la batalla-dijo Marucho seriamente.

Durante la batalla, Menelao logro golpear a Paris con su espada en la pierna, dejándole una herida muy peligrosa, los peleadores solo podían contenerse, mientras Menelao se acercaba peligrosamente a Paris.

-Los cuervos están hambrientos-dijo con malévolo placer-nunca han comido carne de príncipe, no les neguemos más ese gusto-cuando iba a darle el último golpe, Paris se acobardo y comenzó a arrastrarte hacia su hermano mayor-¡Helena! ¿Esto es por lo que te fuiste?-grito Menelao-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea cobarde! ¡Estas violando tu pacto!-.

-¡El troyano ha violado nuestro acuerdo, prepárense para atacar!-indico Agamenón, mientras los soldados se preparaban, pero los Predacons solo tenían ojos para una cosa, se trataba de la espada de Troya, la cual quedo abandonada tras el escape cobarde de Paris.

-¡No tienes honor! ¡No merece vivir con la realeza! ¡Apártese príncipe Héctor!-.

-La batalla termino-dijo Héctor con determinación.

-¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Apártese! ¡Morirá a tus pies, te lo aseguro!-.

-Es mi hermano-.

Por toda contestación, Menelao se preparo para ultimar a Paris, pero Héctor fue más rápido y atravesó el cuero de Menelao con su espada.

Menelao cayó al suelo muerto, los Predacons soltaron un silbido de admiración, pero Agamenón estallo en furia y ordeno el ataque.

Héctor comenzó a llevar a Paris a la ciudad, pero Paris se regreso para recoger la espada, solo que cuando la iba a tomar, se topo con una bota que lo detuvo.

-Lo siento niño, pero esto ya no es tuyo-dijo Elsa dándole un golpe y luego tomando la espada-muere como vives, como un perro cobarde-dijo Elsa con maldad y se marcho con el resto de los Predacons, pero Agamenón estaba demasiado enfadado para notarlo.

Héctor logro conseguir que Paris regresara a la ciudad, mientras el ejército troyano se enfrentaba al gigantesco ejército griego.

**Lejos de ahí…..**

Cerca de un cañón de tierra, los Predacons celebraban haber obtenido la gema subterra, la cual estaba justamente en el centro del mango de la espada.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil-dijo Golden Boy.

-Si y no tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esos molestos peleadores-dijo Cell riéndose.

-No sabía que nos querías tanto Cell-dijo una voz y los peleadores aparecieron justo frente a los Predacons.

-Debiste quedarte callado hablador-dijo Frígida molesta.

-No importa, te estaba esperando Kuso-.

-Vaya, ese tipo realmente tiene que conseguirse una vida-dijo Luffy acomodándose el sombrero.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Dan.

-Ya basta de charlas ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Hora de la venganza Magician Pyrus!-.

-¡Encárgate de ellos Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Aplástalos Colosus Subterra!-.

-¡Devóralos Megalador Aquos!-los 5 bakugan Predacons hicieron su aparición, protegiendo a sus compañeros para evitar que tomaran la gema.

-Bien, creo que es hora de darles batalla de nuevo-dijo Dan sonriendo-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Nunca dejare que se lleven ninguna gema!-.

-¡Vamos Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡No dejare que la maldad de los Predacons triunfe!-.

-¡Ve Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La hermosa elfina ha vuelto para la batalla!-.

-¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de los grandes dioses de Asgard saldré victoriosa!-.

-¡Ve Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Es bueno volver a la acción después de tanto tiempo!-.

-¡Ahora Rex Vulcan Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a acabar con esos malditos monstruos!-.

-¡Surge Coredem Subterra!-.

-¡Alguien va a salir muy lastimado!-.

-¡Ahora Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Este anciano esta listo para acabar con los villanos!-.

-¡Adelante Boulderon Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a dar lo máximo de mí!-.

Mira, por su parte, aun no lanzaba a su nueva compañera, quien se dio cuenta de la expresión de la vestal.

-¿Esta todo bien?-.

-Tú dímelo, esta será nuestra primera batalla como compañeras, si fallamos podría costarnos muy caro a todos-.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre he confiado en mis compañeros peleadores, aunque te conozco de hace poco, confío plenamente en ti-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Lo juro por Niella, que en paz descanse-.

Mira sonrió-Muchas gracias-.

-Y bien compañera ¿lista para la batalla?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Itassis Subterra!-.

Itassis era un bakugan que parecía una sacerdotisa egipcia, llevaba una corona de faraón, un vestido de seda, en conjunto con una armadura de color dorado, con detalles negros y rojos, su rostro y manos eran azul oscuro, de ojos amarillos y con lentes.

Desde lejos, Piccolo se dedicaba a observar, algo que llamo la atención de Polunga-¿No vas a participar?-.

-No, primero quiero ver que tan grandes son las habilidades de los peleadores, especialmente de Kuso y Drago, ya que ellos son la esperanza del universo-.

-Ya veo-.

Mientras tanto, los generales Predacons se quedaron impresionados al ver a Itassis, siendo Cell el primero en hablar.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que siguieras con vida, si que fue una sorpresa-dijo riéndose-que lastima que tu compañera no haya tenido esa misma suerte ¿Cómo se llamaba?-.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a Niella, maldito bastardo-.

Elsa por su parte, miraba a Mira con gran concentración, algo que inquietaba a la chica de vestal.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-.

-Yo….no lo se….-Elsa realmente no lo sabía, Fabia tenía algunas sospechas, después de todo, ella peleo contra la malvada peleadora haos en el mundo de Jack Sparrow.

_-"¿Acaso Mira tiene algo que ver con su pasado?"-._

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Zeltrax clavo su espada en el suelo-¡Ya basta de estupideces! ¡Yo vine aquí a pelear, no a charlar! ¡Tyrannodrones! ¡Triptoides!-.

Los malignos soldados Predacons hicieron su aparición y aumentaron su tamaño, convirtiéndose en feroces guerreros bakugan.

-Esto se ha complicado un poco-dijo Nami preocupada.

-Y se complica más-dijo Robin, ya que un nuevo grupo de soldados hicieron su aparición para atacar a los peleadores y tripulación.

-¿Tienes miedo de pelear uno vs uno Zeltrax?-pregunto Dan con desafío.

-Te equivocas, esto es para evitar que alguien más intervenga en nuestra batalla-.

Con esas palabras, Zeltrax se lanzo contra Dan, quien esta vez ya se lo esperaba, después de todo, el único objetivo de Zeltrax era destruirlo sin piedad alguna.

En cuanto el primer general Predacon se lanzo a la batalla, todos lo siguieron, excepto Elsa y Golden Boy, este último siendo sujetado por Elsa.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que obligues a la vestal a perseguirte-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-¡Solo hazlo! A menos que quieras que te arranque esa cabeza metálica y se la dé de alimento a los Tyrannodrones-.

-Si te pones en ese plan está bien-dijo Golden Boy preocupado.

-Bien, esto es lo que quiero que hagas…..-y Elsa le susurro el plan.

**Predatoria…**

Mesogog se encontraba sentado en su trono, con Diagon detrás de él, ambos monstruos se encontraban meditando, el maligno Predacon se levanto del trono al sentir una esencia familiar.

-Itassis, así que mi hermana si logro salvarte, después de todo-pensando-Diagon ¿Quiénes son los peleadores subterra que acompañan a Kuso?-.

-Todos sus grandes amigos, incluyendo a la vestal-.

-Ya veo-.

Mesogog comenzó a pasearse por el laboratorio, con las manos detrás de él, sumamente pensativo, cosa que solo hacía cuando algo realmente le preocupaba y Diagon sabía claramente que era.

-¿Cree que intente averiguar algo?-.

-Elsa no me traicionaría, pero es demasiado obstinada y nunca se detiene hasta encontrar la solución a un problema, una buena cualidad, por eso la escogí como mi general, pero también es algo sumamente peligroso, porque ahora no se detendrá hasta averiguar todo sobre su pasado-.

-Pasado que esa vestal y su hermano podrían revelarle-.

-No, su hermano no es una amenaza en eso, después de todo, el adopto una personalidad más fría en esos aspectos, por esa razón se convirtió en Spectra, para olvidarla-.

-¿A Elsa? Si, lo entiendo-.

-Elsa no sabe nada de su pasado, solo que siempre ha sido mi sirviente y así quiero que permanezca-.

-Pero ¿Cómo podemos impedir que lo averigüe?-.

-Simple, no podemos impedir que Elsa intente averiguar todo sobre su pasado, pero podemos quitarle su medio de investigación-.

-Creo entender a que se refiere amo-dijo Diagon con maldad y placer-y me agrada la idea-.

-Si, para impedir alguna rebelión de Elsa en el futuro, Mira Clay debe ser destruida y con ello mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, Elsa nunca me traicionara y Dan Kuso será destruido moralmente-.

-Y con ello, también el poderoso Drago-dijo Diagon riéndose, cuando sintió una batalla en su interior-no te resistas gusano estúpido, tu voluntad es fuerte, pero no puede contra nuestro odio-.

-¿Te sigue causando problemas?-.

-Solo un poco, al parecer aun sigue siéndole fiel a esa vestal-.

-Eventualmente sucumbirá, todos lo hicieron-.

-Lo se mi lord, peor es algo muy molesto-Diagon brillo y la resistencia en su interior ceso-ahora ¿Cómo acabaremos con Mira Clay?-.

-Cuando mi mayor proyecto este terminado, ese ya no será un problema-.

-Y tampoco lo será el poderoso Drago-.

**Troya…..**

Dos grandes batallas se estaban desatando en ese momento, los troyanos luchaban por su libertad, por proteger su ciudad, a su gente y a todos sus seres queridos.

Los griegos luchaban por conquistar la ciudad, destruirla y arrasar con todo lo que se encontraban, pero al estar tan cerca de las murallas, eran blancos fáciles para los arqueros de Troya.

Lo que ninguno de los dos imperios sabía, era que mientras ellos luchaban, una batalla más se desataba, una de cuyo resultado dependía mucho el destino de todo el universo.

-¡Poder activado: Ira de dragón máximo!-Drago disparo su llamarada contra Magician, quien se protegió con su báculo.

-¡Necesitaras algo mejor que esos ataques tan comunes Kuso! ¡Poder activado: Conjuro de fuego!-Magician lanzo una bola de fuego, la cual Drago desvió sin problemas.

-¡Lo mismo va para ti Zeltrax!-.

El general solo apretó los puños, de hecho, las batallas no estaban divididas como siempre, era cierto que Dan y Drago luchaban con Zeltrax y Magician, mientras que Shun y Taylean con Cell y Kata, Marucho y Elfin con Frígida y Megalador, pero Fabia y Valkiria peleaban contra los soldados Predacon.

-Es extraño, creí que Elsa y Maha Vailo vendrían a pelear contra nosotras ¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Valkiria.

-Tengo una teoría que esta pasando-dijo Fabia-_"pero de ser así, entonces ¿Dónde esta Golden Boy para desafiarme?"-._

Mientras ellas pensaban en eso, Julie, Gorem, Gus, Vulcan, Jake, Coredem, Mason, Avior, Paige y Boulderon, al igual que ellas, luchaban contra los soldados que tomaron la forma de bakugan gigantes, mientras que Luffy, Nami y Robin con los otros.

-¡Poder activado: Vendajes de serpiente!-Itassis lanzo dos vendajes que sujetaron a varios triptoides y los lanzaron contra el suelo-¡Genial, me encantan tus ataques!-.

-¡Gracias, debo decir que me sorprende mucho que sepas usar los ataques de un bakugan Predacon con tanta facilidad!-.

-¡No deberías sorprenderte tanto, después de todo, ambas tenemos cuentas pendientes con estos tipos!-.

-¡Especialmente con su líder!-.

Las dos volvieron a la batalla, pero fue cuando en medio de la conmoción, vieron a Golden Boy escapar, llevando consigo lo que parecía ser la espada de Troya.

-¡Golden Boy escapa!-exclamo Mira.

-¡No llegara lejos!-.

Itassis inicio la persecución del Predacon subterra, con Mira sobre su hombro, nadie noto eso, excepto por el único guerrero que se mantenía fuera de la batalla.

-Puede que necesite tu ayuda-dijo Polunga.

Piccolo se quedo en silencio y miro la batalla a que había frente a él, después de suspirar-Si, creo que esa chica podría caer en una trampa-con esas palabras, Piccolo se dirigió hacia donde había ido Mira.

Itassis perseguía a Colosus por el cañón, el bakugan se movía a gran velocidad, gracias a los propulsores que Golden Boy invoco, pero la bakugan ya casi estaba sobre él.

-¡No dejes que se lleven la espada!-exclamo Mira.

-¡Ni en un millón de años!-.

Cuando Itassis ya casi estaba sobre él, un rayo la golpeó en la espalda y la bakugan cayó al suelo, afortunadamente, logro sujetar a Mira y ponerla a salvo.

-Descuida, soy más dura de lo que parezco-dijo Itassis levantándose sin problemas.

-Me alegra eso-dijo Mira sonriendo.

Itassis se levanto justo a tiempo, pues Colosus por poco le da un tremendo pisotón, pero al rodar por el piso, se topo con Maha Vailo y Elsa.

-¡Poder activado: Confusión!-.

Los ojos de Maha Vailo brillaron y atraparon a Itassis, impidiéndole moverse-Rayos….-.

-¡Itassis!-.

Elsa, por su parte, miraba a Mira-Finalmente podré descubrir porque esta niña me afecta tanto-.

-Estas acabada niña-dijo Golden Boy-no hay forma de que puedas con ambos-.

-¡Espera idiota, no quiero que la mates, la necesito viva!-.

-¡Tú necesitas viva a la vestal, pero no a la bakugan!-.

Elsa se quedo pensando-Cierto, eso es muy cierto, esta bien, acaba con la bakugan como desees, no debería ser difícil para ti Mira, ya perdiste a otro compañero, además de que a Itassis la acabas de conocer-.

Mira apretó los puños, era cierto que acababa de conocer a Itassis, pero ahora era su nueva compañera, una nueva amiga, no podría soportar perderla también, vio como Maha Vailo y Colosus alzaron sus manos, preparando sus ataques y palideció…

-¡No!-.

Ese grito hizo que algo hiciera clic en la mente de Elsa, quien comenzó a tener visiones de una bebita de cabellos naranjas, mientras era sostenida por su madre.

_-"Es muy hermosa, tengo el nombre perfecto para ti, te llamaras….."-._

Pero Elsa no pudo continuar con esa visión, ya que un grito y rugido llamaron la atención de todos-¡Poder activado: Picos de tierra!-.

Varios picos de roca aparecieron de la nada y golpearon a los dos bakugan Predacons, los cuales cayeron al suelo, fue cuando un bakugan con forma de un dragón chino, piel dorada, ojos amarillos y sumamente feroces hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué clase de bakugan es ese?-exclamo Mira.

-Un bakugan namekuseijin, Polunga Subterra-dijo Itassis aliviada.

Polunga descendió y se coloco al lado de Itassis, con Piccolo sobre su cabeza, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-Dos vs uno no es una batalla justa, pero ahora si lo es-dijo Piccolo, mientras Elsa maldecía al Namek, justo cuando estaba teniendo una visión de su pasado, él tenía que aparecer.

-No importa quienes vengan, no obtendrán la gema subterra, le pertenece a Mesogog-declaro Golden Boy listo para la batalla.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado, las batallas han comenzado, pero ahora Elsa esta frustrada, ya que finalmente tuvo una oportunidad y se la negaron, en el próximo capítulo, se verá a Mira y a Itassis luchar como equipo, no se lo pierdan._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_muchas gracias y lo mismo te deseo yo a ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, pero si eso te gusto, espera a ver como será su reacción al ver al poderoso Piccolo, especialmente cuando él los conoce muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_entiendo toda esa emoción, pero recuerda que Mesogog se hizo así por el gran miedo que comenzó a sentir hacia la muerte, ahora solo lo mueve un gran deseo de destrucción y muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_una hermana a la cual asesino sin piedad alguna, la elimino como si fuera su mayor enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara la aparición de mi personaje favorito de DBZ, a decir verdad, siempre me pareció el mejor, por cierto ¿conoces el comic DBM? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_¿de que estas hablando? Gus fue quien regaño a Dan después de que todos le dieron un feroz golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo casi noqueado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_ten en cuenta que Piccolo siempre ha sido un guerrero sumamente inteligente y sabio, herencia de su pueblo, así como un feroz guerrero, respecto a tu pregunta, no sabría responderte, para que te hecho mentiras, por cierto, tú no respondiste a la mí de si conocías el comic DBM. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué no hicieron? Como guardianes del tiempo han cometido sus errores, ya que muchas extinciones de animales no fueron precisamente por órdenes de la naturaleza y la desaparición de muchos imperios tampoco, tu personaje no me convence, porque al parecer lo quieres hacer más fuerte que los soberanos y los maestros oscuros, y ellos son los guerreros más fuertes del reino de las tinieblas, después del rey Drago, claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_eso es lo que hace a Jack Sparrow el mejor pirata de todos, además de que nunca se sabe si todo lo que hace lo planea o lo inventa conforme la situación, por cierto ¿conoces el comic DBM? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_con eso basta y sobra, al menos, por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, Raf-lily y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Zeus, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…..**_


	25. Batalla subterra

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la hora de la batalla por la gema subterra ha comenzado, mientras los demás luchan contra el resto de los Predacons y los troyanos contra los griegos, Mira se enfrentara a Golden Boy por la gema subterra, sin imaginarse que Elsa estará demasiado ansiosa por ella, especialmente cuando ocurra algo sumamente inesperado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Batalla subterra.**

Polunga se coloco junto con Itassis, quien se levanto con algo de dificultad, pero lista para la siguiente ronda de la batalla.

-¿Te encuentras bien Itassis?-pregunto Polunga.

-Descuida, soy un bakugan Predacon, esto no significa nada para mí-aseguro la bakugan, mientras Mira suspiraba aliviada.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Mira mirando a Piccolo.

-Llegamos en cuanto pudimos-dijo el namekiano seriamente.

Golden Boy estaba preparado para la batalla, pero Elsa tenía una mirada llena de furia, ella no se esperaba la aparición del poderoso namek, de todas las conquistas Predacon, Namekuseijin fue la más difícil de todas, sus habitantes no solo eran fieros guerreros, sino que además tenían poderes misteriosos y Piccolo era el mejor de su mundo, solo Mesogog había podido enfrentarlo frente a frente.

-Demonios, de todos los malditos sobrevivientes él tenía que estar entre ellos-dijo Elsa con fiereza.

-No te preocupes, acabaremos con la vestal fácilmente y luego juntos nos encargaremos del namek-dijo Golden Boy.

-¿Acabar…..con la vestal?-pregunto Elsa, por alguna razón, eso no le agradaba-_"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto esa chiquilla?"-._

-No crean que nos volverán a tomar por sorpresa-dijo Mira.

-No te confíes-advirtió Piccolo-los Predacons son seres sumamente peligrosos-.

-Entendido ¡Poder activado: Destello solar!-los ojos de Itassis brillaron y lanzo un destello que cegó a los dos bakugan Predacons-¡Ahora Itassis! ¡Poder activado: Pirámide sagrada!-.

Itassis alzo sus manos y lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de una pirámide, el ataque iba directo a los dos bakugan Predacons, pero…..

-¡Poder activado: Teletransportación!-.

Maha Vailo uso ese poder en ella y Colosus, de esa forma, ambos bakugan salieron ilesos de los ataques.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-exclamo Mira, justo cuando ambos bakugan aparecieron sobre Itassis y Polunga-¡Cuidado!-.

-Ese poder de teletransportación si que es útil, Elsa-reconoció Golden Boy.

Ambos bakugan se dirigieron contra sus enemigos, pero Piccolo les tenía una sorpresa-¡Poder activado: Ataque de tornado!-.

Polunga se elevo, convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado, el cual atrapo a los dos bakugan Predacons y los estrelló contra el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Ese ataque fue ventus!-exclamo Elsa.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?-.

-Es simple, Polunga es el único bakugan en todo el universo que puede usar no solo el poder subterra, sino el de otros seis elementos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Cielo, agua, fuego, hielo, trueno, viento y tierra, esos 7 elementos forman parte de las energías de Polunga, además de que no necesita cambiar de atributo para usar cada uno-.

-Maldito insecto, ahora entiendo porque hasta el amo Mesogog tuvo problemas contigo, llegando incluso a usar la evolución suprema-dijo Elsa apretando los dientes.

-¿Evolución suprema?-murmuro Mira confundida-¿Qué es eso?-.

-No es el momento para platicar, estamos en medio de una batalla, concéntrate, a no ser que quieras perder otro compañero bakugan-.

-No tenías porque mencionar eso-la opción lógica habría sido que Mira lo hubiera dicho, pero lo sorprendente fue que quien lo dijo fue Elsa-¿Qué fue lo que dije?-.

Piccolo miro a Elsa detenidamente, la recordaba de cuando los Predacons invadieron su mundo, ella fue de los monstruos que mataron niños y ancianos sin piedad alguna, y ahora mostraba compasión por Mira, una chica vestal.

_-"¿Qué extraño? ¿Acaso esta tramando algo? O tal vez….."-._

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-cuestiono Golden Boy.

-No importa, no podemos perder la gema, así que prepárate para acabar con ambos ¿entendido?-Elsa lo dijo autoritariamente, pero en el fondo no quería acabar con Mira-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-mascullo entre dientes.

-¡Poder activado: Brazo de espada!-.

El brazo espada de Colosus brillo y lanzo un feroz golpe con su espada contra Itassis, quien se protegió con su cañón, para después darle una patada, una que realmente sintió Colosus, quien la miro asombrado.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, yo también soy un bakugan Predacon ¿recuerdas?-.

-Bien dicho Itassis-dijo Mira sonriendo.

Elsa miraba fijamente a Mira, por alguna razón, ver a la chica tan feliz le producía una inmensa paz, algo que no se explicaba, pero era más el miedo que sentía por Mesogog, después de todo, si fallaban de nuevo, el castigo no se haría esperar.

-¡Maha Vailo acaba con ese dragón patético!-.

-¡Como digas!-.

Maha Vailo se lanzo contra Polunga, quien rugió y se lanzo a la batalla, ambos bakugan chocaron, aunque Piccolo se mantenía con una expresión de tranquilidad, que incluso dejaba atrás a Robin.

-¿En que demonios piensa?-.

Por su parte, Colosus se lanzo de nuevo contra Itassis, la bakugan era más rápida y ágil que Colosus, pero sabía muy bien que el cuerpo tan duro de Colosus le podría dar muchos problemas, después de todo, su patada apenas la sintió.

-¡Resiste Itassis! ¡Poder activado: Tormenta de arena!-.

-¡Ahora me ves y ahora no me ves!-exclamo Itassis, mientras creaba una ráfaga de arena que la hizo desaparecer de la vista de Colosus.

-¡Eso no te esconderá para siempre!-declaro Golden Boy.

-¡Puede ser, pero al menos me da tiempo para hacer esto! ¡Poder activado: Cañón solar!-.

Itassis apareció detrás de Colosus y disparo su potente cañón, el ataque dio en el blanco y el gigantesco bakugan cayó al suelo duramente.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, en los que Colosus no respondió, de pronto, el bakugan comenzó a reírse, algo que llamo la atención de muchos, excepto de Golden Boy, ya que él conocía mejor a su bakugan, cuando se levanto, Colosus se sacudió el polvo que tenía en el pecho.

-Ya veo-dijo con una voz ronca y dura-entonces todas las historias eran ciertas-.

Itassis miro a Colosus confundida-¿Historias? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Antes de que Mesogog y Diagon aparecieran, los bakugan Predacons contaban la historia sobre una bakugan Predacon, la cual era única en su tipo, no solo era sumamente poderosa, también era muy sabia, inteligente, entre muchas otras cosas, entre ellas, el hecho de que nunca buscaba poder, solo conocimiento, tú debes ser ese bakugan-.

-¿Y que si lo soy?-.

Colosus se rió-También me dijeron que ese bakugan le pertenecía a uno de los campeones de Predatoria, tú debes ser el bakugan de Niella, la hermana de lord Mesogog-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Es muy extraño-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Que tú, quien fuiste testigo del gran poder que poseen Mesogog y Diagon, aun te atrevas a desafiarlos ¿crees que lo que viste fue espantoso y sumamente poderoso? Todavía no conoces lo que es el verdadero terror, el poder de ambos no se compara con nada en el universo y menos cuando ambos han sido los únicos en lograr la evolución suprema-.

-Nuevamente mencionan eso-dijo Mira en voz baja, mientras se preguntaba que rayos era la evolución suprema y porque un general y bakugan Predacon le tenían miedo.

-Lo que dices no puede ser verdad, nadie ha sido capaz de conseguir la evolución suprema, aunque Mesogog sea un gran peleador, jamás lo conseguiría-.

-Olvidas que para conseguir la evolución suprema no solo se necesita poder, sino también…-.

-Que el lazo entre peleador y bakugan sea sumamente fuerte, más allá de la amistad, el compañerismo y la lealtad-dijo Itassis sin inmutarse-no lo he olvidado, yo escuche esa leyenda desde antes de que tú nacieras-.

-Pues déjame decirte que el lazo entre Mesogog y Diagon es muy fuerte, mucho mayor al que Kuso tiene con Drago-.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!-grito Mira ante esa última afirmación.

-Pues resulta que es la verdad, niña-dijo Golden Boy-el lazo entre ambos es sumamente poderoso, para ti y los otros pueden ser solo monstruos, pero el lazo que comparten es mayor al de cualquier otro peleador y bakugan-.

-Pero Dan y Drago…-.

-Ellos pueden tener un lazo muy fuerte, una gran amistad o como prefieras llamarle, pero eso no basta para obtener la evolución suprema-dijo Elsa-Mesogog y Diagon no solo comparten un hambre de destrucción y una sed de sangre, sino también los mismos sueños, anhelos, entre otras cosas, ambos comparten más que el código de ADN, comparten su espíritu, sus mentes, todo, son más que simples compañeros, son uno solo-.

-Es por eso que aunque tengan las gemas-continúo Colosus-jamás podrán vencerlos, así que Itassis ¿Por qué no te rindes y te nos unes? De esa forma no sufrirás el mismo destino que todos estos insectos sufrirán, Mesogog y Diagon son invencibles, tú misma viste el gran poder que tienen y cuando usan la evolución suprema no hay nada que pueda detenerlos, así que ¿Por qué volver a pasar por ese mismo infierno? Vuelve con los pocos que quedamos de Predatoria, únetenos y comparte con nosotros la gran victoria de Mesogog-.

Itassis se quedo callada en todo momento y una vez que Colosus termino-¿Ya terminaste gigante de piedra?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Es un buen discurso, pero no tengo deseos de unirme a Mesogog, unirme sería estar con el monstruo que mato a mi amiga, sería traicionar a Niella-.

-Itassis-.

-Tienes razón, Mesogog y Diagon son seres terribles, pero nunca me uniría a esos monstruos, prefiero morir y a servirles-.

-Como quieras ¡Cúmplele su deseo Colosus! ¡Poder activado: Golpe destructor!-el puño de Colosus brillo y lanzo un feroz golpe contra Itassis, quien se protegió con sus brazos, pero el ataque la lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Itassis!-.

-No te preocupes, después de todo soy una Predacona-.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Mira sonriendo.

Elsa, por su parte, no lograba apartar la mirada de Mira, mientras Maha Vailo esperaba que diera alguna orden, al mismo tiempo que Piccolo y Polunga esperaban, pero el namek sabía muy bien que Elsa estaba muy ocupada.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que ves en Mira?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te recuerdo de cuando invadieron Namek, eres una guerrera fría y cruel, asesinaste niños y ancianos sin piedad alguna, entonces no logro entender ¿Por qué te importa tanto Mira?-.

-Ella no me importa en lo más mínimo, es solo que….-Elsa no sabía que responder, cuando, volvió a tener visiones, primero de un bebé varón y luego de una bebita-¿Qué son todas estas visiones? ¡No lo entiendo!-.

-¿Visiones?-.

-¡No te interesa! ¡Poder activado: Rayo psíquico!-Maha Vailo disparo su ataque contra Polunga, quien lo recibió directamente, pero el bakugan salió ileso.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Polunga impresionado.

-Salió completamente ileso-dijo Maha Vailo algo preocupada.

-No temas, esta batalla apenas esta comenzando y no dejare que nos vuelvan a quitar la gema-dijo Elsa molesta, pero aunque su boca decía una cosa, su mente estaba enfocada solo en Mira.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog observaba todo con mucha atención, especialmente las actitudes de Elsa, su general no lograba concentrarse más que en Mira, algo que le preocupaba.

-Tal vez sea necesario eliminar a Mira ahora mismo ¿no cree amo?-pregunto Diagon.

-Si, Elsa se esta metiendo demasiado con ella, no puedo permitir que logre descubrir su pasado-dijo Mesogog con crueldad.

**Troya…..**

Golden Boy se preparo para lanzar un nuevo ataque, cuando recibió un llamado de Mesogog, un llamado telepático.

-_"Escúchame bien, no solo quiero que me traigas la gema, también quiero que destruyas a esa vestal ¿te quedo claro?"-._

_-"Si amo, pero ¿Por qué ella en especial?"-._

_-"Tengo mis motivos, así que hazlo o tú serás quien sea destruido"-._

_-"Como ordene"-_normal-¡Colosus, tenemos nuevas órdenes!-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

Golden Boy solo dirigió su mirada hacia Mira y el maligno bakugan comprendió todo-¡Poder activado: Brazo espada!-.

Colosus lanzo un golpe con su brazo, pero el ataque no iba hacia Itassis, sino hacia….

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-grito Elsa al ver lo que pasaba, afortunadamente, Itassis detuvo a Colosus y la alejo de Mira.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mira?-pregunto Itassis preocupada.

-Si, gracias amiga-.

Itassis encaro a Colosus, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Elsa se adelanto, mientras miraba con furia a Golden Boy.

-¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando? ¡No te dije que intentaras matarla!-.

-Lo siento, pero recibí órdenes de alguien muy superior a ti o a mi padre-.

-¿Qué?-Elsa abrió los ojos preocupados, el único que podía ser era el propio Mesogog, eso significaba que él estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, pero lo que Elsa no lograba entender era porque Mesogog no quería que averiguara sobre su pasado-¡No le hagas daño, la necesito viva!-.

-Tal vez tú la necesites viva, pero Mesogog la quiere muerta y no voy a ser yo quien desafíe sus órdenes ¿acaso lo harás tú?-.

Elsa palideció, ella sabía muy bien hasta donde podía llegar la maldad de Mesogog, pero estaba tan cerca de descubrir algo sobre su pasado, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

-Maldición ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto justo ahora?-.

-¿Qué ordena señora Elsa?-pregunto Maha Vailo.

-No tenemos más opción que cumplir con las órdenes de Mesogog-dijo Elsa cerrando los ojos con fuerza-nosotras nos encargaremos del namek-.

-Como digan-.

Piccolo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mientras observaba la actitud de Elsa-_"Es extraño, se preocupa demasiado por Mira, pero no es una preocupación normal, es la preocupación que uno se esperaría de…"_-Piccolo abrió los ojos al pensar en eso último-_"¿será posible?"-._

-¡Poder activado: Onda psíquica!-Maha Vailo lanzo su potente onda contra Polunga, quien permaneció firme en todo momento.

-Buen intento ¡Poder activado: Muro de roca!-Polunga golpeo el suelo y un muro se alzo, deteniendo el ataque-¡Poder activado: Makan Kosa Po!-.

Polunga abrió sus fauces y disparo un rayo, el cual era una bola de energía con espirales, el ataque golpeo directamente a Maha Vailo, quien cayó al suelo sumamente lastimada.

-¿Qué? ¿La dejo así con un solo ataque?-exclamo Elsa.

-Esto no debería ser problema para ti-dijo Piccolo con mucha calma-después de todo, tu bakugan tiene un don único ¿no es así?-.

Elsa solo apretó los dientes-¡Poder activado: Recuperación!-Maha Vailo brillo y se recupero, pero se levanto con algo de dificultad.

-Eso si me dolió-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Itassis esquivo un ataque más de Colosus, ya no solo se trataba de una batalla por la gema, ya que Colosus realmente estaba intentado matar a Mira, la vestal lograba hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, mientras su compañera la protegía de los mortales ataques del bakugan Predacon.

-¿Atacas a mi compañera peleadora? ¿Dónde esta tu honor?-.

-¡El honor esta sobrevaluado, no significa nada cuando la vida esta en juego!-.

-¡Para Mesogog tal vez ya no signifique nada, pero para mí si!-declaro Itassis dándole una potente patada.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón solar!-nuevamente, Itassis disparo su arma más poderosa contra Colosus, quien la recibió directamente y se estrelló contra una pared, lo que provoco que la espada de Troya cayera al fondo del cañón-¡La gema!-.

-¡Ven por ella Mira, yo te cubriré!-Itassis miro a Mira y viceversa, la vestal asintió y comenzó a descender.

-¿Qué? ¡Colosus, no dejes que tome la espada!-.

-¡Entendido!-Colosus iba a atacar, pero Itassis se interpuso.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarla, no volveré a perder a una amiga, nunca más!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-.

-Esto esta durando demasiado y la paciencia de Mesogog no es eterna-dijo Golden Boy preocupado-¡Poder activado: Brazo cañón!-.

El brazo de Colosus se transformo en un cañón, el cual coloco sobre el estomago de Itassis-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Colosus disparando, Itassis salió despedida y choco contra un pared, provocando que el suelo temblara un poco, lo que hizo que Mira perdiera un poco el equilibro y cayera, afortunadamente, logro sujetarse al camino que estaba tomando.

-Esta es mi oportunidad-dijo Golden Boy al ver que Mira estaba en una situación perfecta para eliminarla.

Colosus también lo supuso y apunto su cañón hacia Mira, mientras Itassis se recuperaba de su aturdimiento.

-¡Mira!-.

El grito de Itassis llamo la atención de Elsa, quien al voltear, descubrió lo que pasaba y por alguna extraña razón, una sensación de terror invadió todo su ser, el ver a la vestal en esa situación, la puso histérica.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-grito Elsa, justo en el momento en que Golden Boy hacía que Colosus disparara su cañón contra la vestal.

-¡Mira!-gritaron Itassis, Piccolo y Polunga, mientras la chica abría los ojos aterrada por el ataque que se acercaba a ella.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema continúa, se que me centré en la batalla de Mira y Piccolo, pero era necesario, ya que como dije, aun le queda una sorpresa más a Mira, la verán en el próximo capítulo._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_no estoy seguro de volver a hacer un fic de competencias y menos si tengo que incluir a Jayden Yuki, nunca me gustaron las nuevas versiones de Yugioh, la original es la mejor y por mucho, en fin, ahora tengo dos fics que deseo hacer después de este y eso me tiene en un dilema, uno es el de Power Rangers Infinito y el otro de One Piece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_y eso que aun no has visto lo demás, especialmente algo con relación a Elsa, en fin, el poderoso Piccolo esta entrando en acción y demuestra el gran y feroz guerrero que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_mis favoritos de DBZ son Piccolo, Goku y Vegeta, me da tanto coraje que le hayan quitado importancia al gran Piccolo durante la saga de Majin Boo y DB GT, él era de los mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el nombre no era el problema, sino como quieres al personaje, en fin, creo que tendré que darte una idea de cómo esta dividido el reino de las tinieblas:_

_1.- El amo supremo: rey Drago._

_2.- Los soberanos: princesa Yubel, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Maestro Vile, King Mondo, reina Maquina, Divatox, princesa Astronema, Trakeena, reina Bansheera, Ransik, Amo Org, Lothor, Mesogog, emperador Gruumm, Octomus, Flurious, Dai Shi, Venjix y maestro Xandred._

_3.- Maestros de la oscuridad: Koragg, Xana, Imperiex, Zagato, Leviatán, Myotismon, Megatron y Arbok._

_4.- Generales, almirantes, comandantes, tenientes, capitanes, etc._

_5.- Soldados._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_debe ser una coincidencia, ya que todos salen por medio de un sorteo que hago, pero por curiosidad ¿en que se parece a tu fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_el manga esta bien, pero tiene muchas cosas que no me gustaron ¿quieres que te diga de que trata más o menos? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues lo acabas de ver, los grandes poderes del terrible Polunga, un bakugan de cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_puedo ver como hacerlo, pero dime como para que o porque, si no es mucha molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, Suteichi-Kazami y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Moon-9215 y Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…..**_


	26. La sabiduria de la tierra

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento final de esta batalla, se decidirá quién se queda con la gema subterra, pero a Mira le espera una sorpresa inesperada, ya que en su problema, alguien acudirá en su auxilio, la persona quien menos se imagina._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 La sabiduría de la tierra.**

Mira hacia grandes esfuerzos por resistir, pero no dudaría mucho, especialmente cuando el ataque de Colosus ya casi estaba sobre ella, solo tuvo una opción, la cual fue soltarse, pero eran más de 100 metros de altura, una caída así la mataría, pero no tuvo más opción.

-¡Mira!-grito Itassis al ver lo que ocurría.

La vestal caía al abismo a gran velocidad, Piccolo se preparo para lanzarse al rescate, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien se le adelanto.

Cuando Mira ya casi llegaba al suelo, una mano la sostuvo y con gran esfuerzo la puso en un lugar seguro, cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, Mira se quedo perpleja al ver a su salvadora, quien no era otra sino Elsa.

-Tú….salvaste mi vida….-.

Elsa se quedo estática, lo había hecho por impulso, pero algo también había despertado en su interior al ver a Mira en peligro, una sensación de miedo con la cual no pudo controlarse, la Predacon estaba muy confundida.

-Si…..eso hice….-dijo con una mirada llena de confusión, pero esta aumento cuando involuntariamente, con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Mira.

_-"Esto…..se siente muy familiar"-._

Elsa también sentía algo familiar, pero no estaba segura de que era, fue cuando Golden Boy grito-¡Elsa! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-.

El grito saco a la Predacon de sus pensamientos y se alejo de Mira de un salto, mientras llamaba a Maha Vailo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto la bakugan, por toda respuesta, Elsa abrió un portal y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera!-grito Mira, pero Elsa la ignoro y se marcho.

-Es extraño ¿Por qué salvo a Mira?-pregunto Polunga, mientras Piccolo ya tenía una ligera sospecha, pero la batalla aun no ha terminado.

-¡Mira, Itassis, es su oportunidad de terminar este batalla!-les grito.

Itassis asintió, pero Mira aun estaba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, cuando Colosus quiso aprovechar eso, Itassis lo alejo de un golpe y Mira salió de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón, aunque quiero saber porque me salvo debemos concentrarnos en esto, además, hay algo en ella que me resulto muy familiar y no voy a descansar hasta descubrirlo-.

-Solo no lo conviertas en tu obsesión-dijo Itassis preocupada.

-No es eso, solo quiero saber que ocurre aquí, porque Elsa me salvo y porque me siento tan feliz de que lo haya hecho, quiero respuesta, quiero descubrir la verdad-.

-Eres muy sabia Mira-dijo Itassis dulcemente.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-.

-No es sabio el que cree que sabe, sino aquel que está dispuesto a adquirir más conocimientos o en tu caso, descubrir una verdad, eso implica ser sabio, la búsqueda del conocimiento y de la verdad-.

Conforme Itassis y Mira hablaban, la gema en la espada comenzaba a brillar, a tal punto que se separo de dicha arma y se convirtió en su forma original, la cual era una punta de daga.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no!-grito Golden Boy al comprender lo que iba a pasar, al mismo tiempo que Piccolo sonreía.

Fue cuando la voz de Código Eve se escucho-Ambas han descubierto el secreto de la gema, la sabiduría, una cualidad que todo guerrero de la tierra debe poseer, tal como Itassis explico, no es sabio el que cree que sabe, sino aquel que busca conocimiento y verdad, aceptando que el creer saber mucho no significa sabiduría, por eso, hoy les entrego el poder de la gema subterra-.

La gema se introdujo en el cuerpo de Itassis, quien comenzó a evolucionar, a los pocos segundos, apareció con su nueva forma, su armadura que cubría su pecho se volvió más ligera, al tiempo que se volvió de un color bronce, el cañón se dividió y se combino en sus hombros, formando dos hombreras, le surgió una capa de plumas de águila y en el centro de su corona tenía la gema subterra.

-Genial-dijo Mira con un brillo en los ojos-denle la bienvenida a Sphinx Itassis Subterra-.

-No sé qué fue lo que paso-dijo Itassis-pero me gusta y mucho-.

Colosus retrocedió un poco preocupado, mientras Golden Boy apretaba los puños furioso-¡Van a pagar por eso! ¡Poder activado: Cañón supremo!-.

Colosus disparo su poderoso ataque, pero gracias a sus nuevos poderes, Itassis era más rápida y lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, para luego darle una potente patada a Colosus.

-¡Eso fue increíble Itassis!-grito Mira emocionada.

-Gracias, pero creo que no es todo lo que podemos hacer-.

-Yo opino lo mismo ¡Poder activado: La maldición de la reina!-.

Las manos de Itassis comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo y disparo dos rayos de color rubí, los cuales tomaron la forma de dos flechas que se impactaron contra Colosus, el bakugan subterra no resistió el ataque y volvió a su forma de esfera.

-Parece que acaban de perder la batalla-dijo Piccolo sonriendo.

-Esto no ha terminado, no olviden que Mesogog y Diagon pueden hacer la evolución suprema, al final, ellos vencerán-declaro Golden Boy antes de marcharse.

-Otra vez con la evolución suprema ¿Qué rayos es eso?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-No es el momento para hablar de eso-dijo Piccolo-tenemos que volver con los otros, además, aun tenemos que devolverles la espada a los troyanos-Piccolo tomo la espada y subiendo a sus respectivos bakugan, volvieron a donde estaban Dan y los demás.

Como siempre, la batalla era extraordinaria, pero más que nada, la que Dan y Zeltrax tenían, de alguna manera, Dan sentía por Zeltrax casi el mismo odio que Zeltrax sentía por él, especialmente desde que Zeltrax asesino a Wilda.

-¡No dejare que los Predacons triunfen, eso es algo que ya deberías saber desde que servías a Barodius!-.

-¡Barodius era un fracasado comparado con el glorioso Mesogog!-.

-¡Mesogog te traicionara, tal como lo hizo Barodius!-.

-¡Mesogog me devolvió la vida, la que tú me quitaste!-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, Cell diviso algo-¡Esa chiquilla obtuvo la gema!-.

-¿Qué?-Frígida volteo y vio a la nueva Itassis-la bakugan Predacon evoluciono-.

-Esto puede ser mucho más riesgoso-dijo Megalador.

Zeltrax apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que ya no podría vengarse de Kuso, de nuevo-¡Retirada!-ordeno furioso-¡Esto no se quedara así Kuso!-.

-Si, ya se, volverás y te vengaras de mí, ya conozco tus amenazas Zeltrax-.

Zeltrax solo apretó más los puños y abriendo un portal escapo, mientras Itassis aterrizaba en el suelo, todos se quedaron impresionados al verla, especialmente Nami, quien dijo junto con Valkiria y Elfin, debían ser las bakugan más hermosas del universo.

-Gracias-dijo Elfin con vanidad, mientras Itassis y Valkiria solo agradecían de forma modesta.

-No hay tiempo para esto-dijo Piccolo-tenemos un tesoro que regresar-dijo sacando la espada-¿algún voluntario?-.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Luffy, pero Marucho lo detuvo.

-Sin ofender, pero cuando se trata de sigilo, Shun es el mejor-dijo sonriéndole y Luffy solo se quedo confundido.

-Por fortuna ya esta anocheciendo, así que la batalla de hoy ya debió terminar y no tendrás ningún problema-dijo Robin.

-Ninguno en lo absoluto-aseguro Shun, para luego desaparecer, gracias a su gran velocidad.

Los peleadores permanecieron en su lugar esperando a que su amigo regresara, lo cual ocurrió a los pocos minutos.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Gus.

-Todo salió a la perfección-aseguro Shun.

**Troya….**

En la habitación que compartía con Helena, Paris se encontraba avergonzado de su cobardía y de haber perdido el tesoro más grande de su pueblo, Helena ya se encontraba dormida cuando Paris decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta….

-¿La espada de Troya? ¿Cómo….?-tal como ocurría en aquellos tiempos, Paris creyó que era una señal de Apolo, señal de que ganarían la guerra.

(Nota: no importa cuántas veces lea sobre esa guerra o vea la película, siempre me sorprende la ingenuidad de esos troyanos y la fe tan ciega que le tenían a los dioses, es decir, yo creo en Dios, pero sé que hay cosas que los humanos debemos hacer por nuestra cuenta).

**Con los peleadores…..**

En cuanto Shun volvió, el portal del tiempo se abrió y los peleadores pudieron regresar a su mundo, sin saber que lo que ocurrió en ese lugar traería muchas sorpresas que serían agradables y desagradables al mismo tiempo, especialmente para los dos hermanos vestal.

**Predatoria…**

Tal como se había pronosticado, Mesogog castigaba cruelmente a Elsa, especialmente después de haber salvado a Mira.

-Amo…..le pido…disculpas….nuevamente…-.

-No me interesa disculparte, lo único que me interesa es que obedezcas mis órdenes cuando yo las doy-.

-Yo siempre….le he….sido….leal…..-.

-Cierto, pero esta es la primera vez que me desobedeces, salvaste al insecto que se apodero de mi gema y ahora los peleadores tienen 4-Mesogog dejo de castigarla-por fortuna aun te necesito para mis planes, pero no tolerare más rebeldías de tu parte-.

-Si amo-dijo Elsa cansada por su cruel castigo.

-Detecto una nueva gema activándose, vaya y tráiganmela-.

-Si amo-y los generales salieron, mientras Mesogog se quedaba pensando.

-La situación se está tornando crítica, mi señor-dijo Diagon-no solo se han apoderado de 4 gemas, sino que Elsa está comenzando a recordar algunas cosas-.

-Esas visiones no bastan, pero la aniquilación de Mira Clay debe ser un hecho-.

**Portal del tiempo…**

En cuanto los peleadores regresaron, Kenneth y Odd ya se había deshecho del tyrannosaurio rex, aunque con mucho trabajo, especialmente porque había intentado comerse a todos.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado con lo que traigas-le dijo Kenneth a Odd.

-Lo siento, pero no negaras que era tierno-.

-Mejor cómprate un periquito-.

Cuando vieron que sus amigos habían vuelto, suspiraron aliviados, señal de que habían obtenido otra gema, pero cuando vieron a su nuevo visitante…..

-¡Maestro Piccolo!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los peleadores y la tripulación de Luffy se quedaron confundidos, especialmente cuando los dos guardianes retrocedieron asustados al ver a Piccolo.

-¿Acaso se conocen?-pregunto Mylene.

-Bueno…los namekianos conocen muchos secretos del universo, entre ellos el portal del tiempo-explico Odd.

-Y el maestro Piccolo es el mejor de todos los namekianos, así como un gran maestro para nosotros-explico Kenneth algo preocupado.

-Sabía que eran ustedes dos los que estaban enviando a los peleadores por los distintos periodos del tiempo, poniendo en peligro la línea histórica-dijo Piccolo con dureza, por lo que Kenneth y Odd se abrazaron asustado-especialmente, porque dejaron que trajeran visitantes del pasado, aun conociendo las reglas-.

-Discúlpenos maestro, pero es que Código Eve nos dijo que lo hiciéramos-explico Kenneth, mientras Odd asentía.

-Eso ya no importa, son situaciones especiales, las gemas están perdidas por el tiempo, por esa razón no haré nada por impedirlo, pero cuando la búsqueda termine, así como la guerra con los Predacons, no volverán a hacer esto ¿entendido?-.

-¡Si maestro!-.

Piccolo permaneció de brazos cruzados-Además, espero que ya no hayan hecho nada que provocara la extinción de alguna especie o la desaparición de un imperio-.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron preocupado y Odd levanto la mano asustado-¿El dodo cuenta?-.

-Ay Odd-dijo Kenneth, mientras que Piccolo endurecía aun más su mirada-¡Rápido, la técnica del tigre arrepentido!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Kenneth y Odd se pusieron de rodillas, agachándose por completo y comenzando a hacer reverencias en el suelo, mientras gritaban y suplicaban….

-¡Perdónenos, perdónenos, perdónenos…..!-.

Mientras ellos se disculpaban, los demás observaban en silencio, muchos llegaron a la conclusión de que Piccolo debía de ser alguien sumamente importante para que los dos guardianes del legendario portal del tiempo lo trataran con tanto respeto.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?-pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Ese sujeto debe ser alguien sumamente importante-dijo Sanji.

-Me pregunto qué tanto sabrá del universo-dijo Spectra-después de todo, él conocía el portal del tiempo y el hecho de que hable así, es señal de que ya sabe todo lo que ese par ha hecho-.

-No sé que piensen ustedes-dijo Robin-pero yo lo encuentro atractivo en muchos aspectos-.

-¿Qué? ¡Robin no digas eso!-grito Sanji llorando.

-Tiene la cara verde-dijo Mylene-pero si, su carácter y su forma de dominar lo hacen atractivo-Spectra miro a Piccolo de forma que se podría decir celosa.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-aunque no fue un grito, si fue de manera autoritaria y ambos guardianes dejaron de hacer la feroz técnica del tigre arrepentido-mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo, otra gema se ha revelado-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-exclamo Dan.

Piccolo lanzo una mirada hacia el par, quienes se levantaron rápidamente para investigar, después de unos segundos ya tenían su ubicación.

-Ya esta, se encuentra en Transilvania antigua, en manos de…..-cuando Kenneth y Odd vieron quien tenía la gema, con una gran velocidad que dejaría atrás a un auto de carreras, los dos se escondieron detrás de Piccolo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está la gema?-pregunto Fabia preocupada por la reacción del par.

-Es la gema darkus….y está en manos del conde Drácula-dijo Kenneth con miedo.

-¿Quién es Drácula?-pregunto Lync confundido.

-Un vampiro, el rey de los no muertos y los chupa sangre, y quien no nos tiene mucho afecto-dijo Odd riéndose nerviosamente y Piccolo los miro seriamente-no me mire a mí, Kenneth es quien sale con la hija del vampiro-.

-Ella me busco-.

-Muy bien, pero sigo sin entender porque le tienen tanto miedo-dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

-Además, los vampiros son solo un mito, no son reales y menos Drácula-dijo Runo.

-¿Eso crees? No te confundas, los vampiros son reales, música Odd-indico Kenneth y ambos comenzaron su nueva canción.

(Nota: como siempre, aquí está el enlace en Youtube: watch?v=z6bmQ9VkUzM. Y abajo esta la letra).

Cuenta un relato que en la noche apareció  
Un hombre que en vampira su alma convirtió  
En Transilvania nació  
Su nombre era Drácula  
Dicen que por sus venas hubo sangre azul  
Y que la luz invadía su morada  
Pero el engaño llegó y le separó de su amada

Y renunció de su Dios  
Y el mal se hizo dueño de él  
En monstruo le convirtió  
Asesino y cruel

Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre

Aunque te escondas él te encontrará  
Y buscará entre tu mente  
Y tu alma suya será

Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre

Aunque te escondas él te encontrará  
Y buscará entre tu mente  
Y tu alma suya será

Ahora el vampiro es perseguido por robar  
En esta noche el corazón de una mortal  
Para poder poseer  
Su alma y su vida

Y en su castillo la luz  
De nuevo iluminará  
El fin de un hombre que hoy  
Ha encontrado su paz

Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre.

Cuando terminaron su canción, la mayoría estaba algo asustados, pero Dan trato de animarlos diciéndoles….

-No se preocupen, recuerden que tenemos de nuestro lado a los dos poderosos guardianes del tiempo, así que tenemos ventaja-dijo sonriendo.

-Eh….bueno…..verás Dan-comenzó Kenneth-los vampiros son inmortales y los inmortales son indiferentes ante el paso del tiempo-.

-Y eso me consta-dijo Brook.

-Los seguiremos en espíritu-dijo Odd, mientras abría el portal del tiempo-pero desde aquí, adiós chicos-.

Y así, los peleadores y algunos tripulantes de Luffy se embarcaron a las tenebrosas tierras del conde Drácula y su ejército de criaturas de pesadillas, sin saber que contarían con el apoyo de un feroz guerrero.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado, la gema subterra fue recuperada, pero ahora, la gema darkus se rebeló y está en manos de uno de los seres más terribles de la historia de la Tierra, el rey de los vampiros, los peleadores tendrán una batalla sumamente dura en los dominios de las bestias de pesadillas._

**Nicole Sakurai: **_para mí, Yugioh será siempre mejor en la serie original, las demás son copias baratas de la serie, incluyendo GX, en fin, la siguiente gema se ha revelado y se encuentra en manos del más malo de los vampiros, la situación será muy complicada esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_aun no sabe nada de su pasado, eso sigue siendo un misterio para ella, pero Mesogog sabe la verdad, al igual que Diagon, es por eso que intentaran destruir a Mira para evitar que Elsa los traicione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_pues ya lo viste, Mira salió ilesa del terrible ataque de Colosus y además logro que Itassis evolucionara, pero aun faltan dos gemas más y el momento de ir por la 5ta ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan, bueno, Mira e Itassis obtuvieron la gema subterra, pero ahora Mira tiene su propia misión, descubrir porque Elsa la salvo y porque actúa así con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya puedes estar tranquilo, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y la próxima búsqueda ha sido revelada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_creo que los otros dos que dicen Guest son tuyos, por eso los responderé todos:_

_1.- Es un comic que trata de un torneo entre distintas dimensiones de DB, las cuales tuvieron algo diferente que las hizo separarse, en total son 20 dimensiones o universos, esta interesante, pero como tienen especiales donde cuentan que paso en cada universo, eso hace que el torneo pase demasiado lento._

_2.- Veré que puedo hacer o como los puedo mencionar._

_3.- Simplemente se llama Imperiex, pero no es el mismo de DC, a quien no creo que sea más terrible que Darkseid, era más sanguinario, si, pero Brainac acabo con él con mucha facilidad._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no solo eso, por el momento es el más fuerte de los peleadores, incluyendo a Dan y Drago, ya que apenas están aprendiendo lo que es el poder de las gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakurai, Raf-lily y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…..**_


	27. Una tierra de pesadillas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como búsqueda de la penúltima gema, pero esta vez, no solo los Predacons aparecerán para causar problemas, sino también las criaturas más terribles de las pesadillas, pero los peleadores contaran con el apoyo del mejor cazador de todos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Una tierra de pesadillas.**

Transilvania, una tierra maldita, habitada por todo tipo de criaturas de pesadillas, entre ellas hombres lobo, brujos, zombis y vampiros, y el peor de todos ellos, el temible conde Drácula, quien desde su castillo veía como la noche se iba, para dar paso al amanecer.

-Nuevamente es hora de descansar, espero que esta vez te hayas alimentado bien, hija mía-dijo Drácula a una chica de cabello violeta y largo, amarrado por una cola de caballo.

-Si padre-.

-Eso espero, como mi hija espero grandes hazañas de ti, ya que algún día heredaras mi imperio-.

-Una cosa muy poco probable, considerando que eres inmortal-.

-Tal vez, ahora ve a tu sarcófago-.

-Si papá-y así, ambos vampiros se dirigieron a su descanso, esperando la noche para poder salir y alimentarse nuevamente.

**Mientras….**

En un bosque, el portal del tiempo se abrió y los peleadores hicieron su aparición, esta vez, iban Dan, Spectra, Mira, Shun, Fabia, Marucho, Alice, Ace, Shadow, Ren, Marceline, Nicole y una nueva chica llamada Sihelle Qwe, quien era de ojos amatista y cabello rubio platino hasta la mitad de la espalda; piel blanca un tanto bronceada, viste un abrigo negro, el cual siempre lo lleva abierto, short azul oscuro y botas de tacón negras; bajo el abrigo lleva una blusa gris con blanca.

De los bakugan iban Drago, Helios, Itassis, Taylean, Valkiria, Elfin, Hydranoid, Percival, Uria, Linehalt, Nightmare, Luna y el bakugan de Sihelle, Brewnotor Darkus, un dragón humanoide de color negro metálico con franjas tipo tigre color moradas brillantes en todo su cuerpo. Posee cuatro ojos blancos, cuatro alas tipo murciélago negras y cuatro colas, las cuales poseen elasticidad ilimitada y sirven para capturar cosas y demás, lleva una armadura plateada como placas adheridas a su cuerpo.

(Nota: este es el OC de Niah-moon, quien me dio los datos en el capítulo 5, antes del aviso de que ya no los aceptaba, recuerden que deje de aceptarlos cuando el capítulo 6 termino, solo lo menciona para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto).

Y de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja, iban Luffy, Nami, Robin, Brook, Chooper y Franky, estos tres últimos porque los seres como ellos eran algo común en esas tierras, aunque debían irse con mucho cuidado.

-Este lugar me da miedo-dijo Chooper temblando de miedo.

-¿Bromeas? ¡A mí me parece genial!-grito Shadow sacando la lengua.

_-"Vaya gustos"-_pensó Nami con mala cara, afortunadamente, aun era de día y las criaturas del mal estaban dormidas, aunque si Brook se acercaba a un pueblo causaría pánico.

-Bueno, ahora debemos encontrar la gema darkus, con esta tendremos 5 y solo faltaría una-dijo Dan emocionado.

-No te confíes-advirtió Spectra-recuerda que ese par dijo que la tiene el ser más malvado que existió en tu mundo y que para colmo, es inmortal-.

-Además de que los Predacons estarán más desesperados que nunca-dijo Fabia-especialmente cuando solo quedan dos gemas por encontrar-.

-Bueno, tal vez tengamos suerte y no aparezcan esta vez-dijo Luffy sonriendo con mucho optimismo.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Shun cruzado de brazos.

-Yo espero que si aparezcan-dijo Mira pensando en voz alta, lo que todos escucharon y la miraron confundidos, lo que hizo que Mira se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer-bueno….ya saben…..es mejor saber donde están ¿no creen?-.

-Eso es un buen punto-dijo Luffy sonriendo, Dan también lo hizo, pero los más observadores se dieron cuenta de que había algo más.

**Portal del tiempo….**

Kenneth y Odd se encontraban observando lo que pasaba, solo deseaban que el vampiro no se diera cuenta, aunque Odd sabía que pasaba.

-¿Por qué te aterra tanto que tu novia sea una vampiresa? Además es vegetariana-dijo Odd.

-No es ella quien me preocupa, es su padre-dijo Kenneth pensando en Drácula.

-Lo entiendo-.

Piccolo se encontraba flotando en posición de meditación, pero aun así escucho toda la conversación y como Mira, él también se preguntaba el porqué Elsa había actuado así y estaba seguro de quienes tenía la respuesta.

-Par de tontos-los aludidos se pusieron firmes y se acercaron a su maestro.

-Si señor-.

-Quiero que me digan algo sobre Elsa, quiero la verdad ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si señor-dijeron el par asustados y le contaron todo a Piccolo, ya que como guardianes del tiempo, ellos sabían la verdad detrás de Elsa-entonces si era lo que sospechaba-.

-Yo le he dicho a Kenneth que debemos decírselo a Mira y a Spectra-.

-No les corresponde a ustedes, eso violaría las leyes-.

-Te lo dije-dijo Kenneth, pero la respuesta era muy dura, especialmente cuando Mira se enterara de la verdad.

-Odio las reglas-dijo Odd haciendo un puchero.

-No podemos cambiarlas amigo-dijo Kenneth seriamente, mientras Piccolo meditaba todo el asunto.

_-"Mira, será mejor que seas muy fuerte, tu hermano lo es más que tú y aunque la noticia le afecte, no lo hará tanto como te afectara a ti, Dan, dependerá de ti ayudarla"-._

**Transilvania….**

Los peleadores comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, buscando alguna señal que los llevara a la gema, por suerte, la brújula que llevaba Nami le ayudaba mucho, mientras que Brook se sentía como en casa.

-No entiendo porque les da tanto miedo este lugar, es fantástico-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Shadow y ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?-pregunto Ren.

-Supongo que Brook se siente en su elemento y Shadow….bueno…-Marucho no supo cómo explicarlo.

-Siempre ha sido así-afirmo Spectra.

-Esperen ¿saben hacia donde estamos yendo?-cuestiono Alice algo preocupada-la gema esta en posesión de Drácula, significa que estamos dirigiéndonos a sus dominios-.

-No se preocupen, tenemos a nuestros bakugan, a Luffy, una fiera navegante, una chica que puede sacar manos de todas partes, un esqueleto, un reno y un cyborg-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No creo que Alice se refiera a eso-dijo Shun.

-Ni yo tampoco-dijo Fabia-yo estuve en una guerra por mucho tiempo y entendiendo a que se refiere Alice, nos estamos dirigiendo al territorio del enemigo, donde él tiene todas las ventajas-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Brook-necesitamos un mejor…-Brook se vio silenciado por una silueta que dé un salto le dio una patada, para luego estrellarlo contra un árbol-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Las criaturas como tú me conocen como Van Helsing-dijo un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con un sombrero, abrigo, botas, pantalones y camisa negras y verdes, además de estar armado hasta los dientes, literalmente.

-¿Acaso dijo Van Helsing?-pregunto Marucho sin dar crédito a quien sus ojos veían, el aludido volteo y repitió su nombre.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes niño, en cuanto a ti-Van Helsing volteo a ver a Brook y sacando dos pistolas comenzó a disparar, Brook comenzó a correr asustado, ocultándose detrás de un árbol.

-Un momento, porque me oculto, soy inmortal-.

-¡No por mucho tiempo!-Van Helsing apareció arriba de él listo para darle un golpe, el cual apenas Brook consiguió esquivar.

-¡Alto!-grito Nami dándole un golpe a Van Helsing.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Lo que sucede señor-intervino Robin-es que está intentando masacrar a nuestro amigo-.

-¿Su amigo?-.

-Sí, es nuestro amigo-dijo Dan señalando a Brook, quien se había ocultado detrás de Spectra.

-Sí, somos amigos, compadres, socios, lo que sea-.

Van Helsing lo miro detenidamente y luego a los peleadores, tras quedarse en silencio por unos segundos, finalmente suspiro y bajo sus armas.

-Lo siento, pero este lugar está lleno de criaturas sumamente crueles, todas sirviendo a Drácula-.

-No se preocupe, lo entendemos-dijo Alice dulcemente.

-Le dije que debía esperar un poco más-dijo una voz y al voltear se toparon con un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y vestido casi igual que Van Helsing, solo que sus ropas eran negras y su única arma una espada.

-¿En qué momento me lo dijiste, Zero?-.

-Bueno…no lo hice, pero iba a hacerlo-aseguro el muchacho sonriendo nerviosamente.

Los peleadores se imaginaron que él era otro sobreviviente de los ataques Predacons, especialmente cuando un bakugan apareció sobre un hombro, hasta ese momento, Van Helsing no se dio cuenta de que los chicos también tenían bakugan.

-Muy bien, díganme que están haciendo en estos bosques y les recomiendo que no vaya por allá, se llega a los terrenos de Drácula-.

-Pues para allá vamos-dijo Dan y Van Helsing lo miro algo confundido-verán, nosotros tenemos cierta misión-.

-¿Qué tipo de misión? ¿Perder la vida?-.

-No exactamente-dijo Marucho y comenzó a explicarle todo al cazador.

**Mientras…..**

El castillo de Drácula, el lugar más tenebroso de toda Transilvania y quizás de todo el mundo, la noche estaba por llegar y el señor de los vampiros, así como su ejército de criaturas del mal, pronto harían su despertar, mientras que 5 terribles guerreros comenzaron a entrar al castillo, si saber que un jorobado los había visto.

-¡Amo, amo!-gritaba por el castillo, hasta llegar al lugar donde descansaba el rey vampiro, su sarcófago se fue abriendo poco a poco y el vampiro despertó.

-¿Qué sucede Igor?-.

-Amo, he visto intrusos en el castillo-.

-Eso es inaudito, nadie se atreve a venir a los dominios de Drácula, ni siquiera Van Helsing, incluso él sabe que en mi territorios ni él puede vencerme-.

-Eso no sabes o si, papá-dijo la hija despertando.

-Cuida tu lengua hija-dijo Drácula, mientras un aullido se escuchaba afuera del castillo-los hombres lobo han despertado, que ellos se encarguen de los intrusos-.

Los intrusos no eran otros más que los generales Predacons, los cuales caminaban como si nada en el castillo del rey vampiro.

-Este lugar es algo tétrico, pero no se compara con casa-dijo Cell.

-Y mucho menos con lo que nos pasara si volvemos a perder la gema-dijo Frígida.

-O a quien se atreva a salvar a un peleador-dijo Golden Boy con una clara referencia hacia Elsa.

-Déjame en paz, cometí un error, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar-dijo Elsa fríamente-_"eso espero"-._

Fue cuando un grupo de tres hombres lobo hizo su aparición, rodeando a los generales Predacons, quienes permanecieron tranquilos en todo momento.

-Ya estaba algo aburrido-dijo Zeltrax desenfundando su espada.

Los hombres lobo rugieron y se lanzaron contra los generales, quienes se quedaron quietos en todo momento.

En el salón de descanso de Drácula, se escucho todo el alboroto, mientras el vampiro se imaginaba que sus hombres lobo les estaban dando su merecido a los intrusos.

-DracuLaura-llamo el vampiro.

-Si padre-.

-Espero que esta noche te alimentes de algo más que de la sangre de animales, eso no basta para que sobrevivas-.

-No me gusta matar personas-.

-Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer y sin discusión-dijo su padre autoritariamente.

-Si padre, pero es que tú sabes que no me gusta lastimar humanos, especialmente cuando….-DracuLaura se quedo callada, pues estaba a punto de decir algo que podría haber hecho enojar a su padre aun más.

-Sin discusión, no quiero que mueras de hambre-.

-Somos inmortales-.

-De todos modos tenemos que alimentarnos-.

-Lo que digas-.

Antes de que ambos vampiros continuaran su charla, la puerta se abrió con violencia y los tres hombres lobo aparecieron decapitados, Drácula se quedo impactado con lo que sus ojos veían.

-Tus perritos no son muy bravos ¿o si?-pregunto Cell riéndose.

-Me impresionan, no se quienes sean, pero nadie vence fácilmente a los hombres lobo-

-Se nota que no sabes quienes somos-dijo Zeltrax riéndose.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?-.

-Somos los Predacons, guerreros que sirven al gran amo del mal, lord Mesogog y al terrible Diagon….-Elsa se vio interrumpida por Drácula.

-¿Diagon? ¿El Diagon?-.

-¿Qué sabes tú de él?-pregunto Frígida confundida.

-Es un ser del inframundo, una criatura de maldad, que una vez que surja traerá el final del mundo y las tinieblas reinaran eternamente, también se le conoce como Leviatán, Kraken, etc.-.

-Interesante-dijo Elsa muy pensativa-pues nosotros somos leales servidores suyos-.

-Eso explicaría porque vencieron tan fácilmente a los hombres lobo, realmente estoy impresionado, especialmente por su belleza-dijo Drácula, mientras besaba la mano de Elsa, hecho que hizo que su hija solo negara con la cabeza.

-Que dulce, pero será mejor que tenga cuidado, a Diagon no le gustaría que tratara de liquidar a una de sus más leales y humildes servidoras-.

-Yo jamás me opondría a la voluntad de Diagon, pero debo preguntarme ¿Qué hacen los esbirros del poderoso Diagon aquí en mi humilde casa?-.

-Venimos a buscar un tesoro que es sumamente necesario para los planes del maestro Diagon, una que casualmente tienes tú-explico Elsa y usando un aparato de hologramas, lo que Drácula considero magia, en el holograma apareció la imagen de un amuleto con forma de murciélago.

-Ah si, el amuleto del murciélago, una reliquia sumamente valiosa para los vampiros, fue gracias a ella que me convertí en el gran gobernante de estas tierras y humilde servidor del señor de las tinieblas-.

-Basta de palabrerías-dijo Golden Boy-entréganosla ahora-.

-Lo haría, pero me temo que no la tengo aquí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi enemigo mortal, Van Helsing ha estado detrás de mí desde hace tiempo, así que me he visto obligado a ocultar ese tesoro tan valioso-.

-¿Y donde esta?-.

-¡Igor! ¿Dónde ocultaste el amuleto?-.

Pero en vez de responder, el jorobado intento salir del salón, pero en ese momento aparecieron tres vampiresas, las cuales lo amenazaron mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Y bien Igor? ¿Dónde esta el amuleto?-.

-Yo….lo olvide…mi amo….-.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-grito Drácula molesto, mientras lanzaba un chillido amenazante contra Igor, quien retrocedió aterrado.

-Lo siento amo-.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien ¿hiciste que este idiota escondiera el amuleto?-pregunto Elsa incrédula.

-Es del último de quien alguien sospecharía de tener algo importante-explico el rey vampiro.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Elsa mirando fijamente a Igor.

-Pero será mejor que lo recuerdes o yo mismo te degollare ¿fui claro?-pregunto Drácula con mucha ira.

-Si mi señor-.

Y así, Igor, Drácula, sus novias, algunos hombres lobos y los Predacons abandonaron el castillo, dirigiéndose a las montañas del horizonte y esperando que el sirviente recordara donde estaba el amuleto.

-Nuevamente tuve la suerte de quedarme sola-dijo DracuLaura-quizás deba llamar a Kenneth y salir esta noche, aunque conociéndolo no querrá venir a la tierra de mi padre, ya veré que más podemos hacer-.

**Portal del tiempo…..**

Kenneth solo agacho su cabeza completamente rojo, mientras Odd lo miraba burlonamente.

-Al parecer aun te ama-dijo Odd riéndose.

-Yo también la quiero, pero su padre es otra historia-dijo temblando.

-Se acaba de ir-.

-E iniciara una nueva batalla ¿recuerdas?-.

-Ah si-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Piccolo continuaba con su meditación, pero escucho toda la conversación gracias a su fino y agudo oído.

-No me explico porque este par son los guardianes del portal-.

**Transilvania….**

Tras contarles su historia a Van Helsing y a Zero, quien estaba molesto al enterarse de que Mesogog había destruido otros mundos, el cazador se quedo muy pensativo.

-Ya veo, es una historia fascinante y dicen que ese amuleto esta en manos de Drácula-

-Efectivamente, por eso nos dirigíamos hacía su castillo, porque la brújula nos guiaba hacia allá-explico Nami.

-Interesante, pero dudo mucho que este en el castillo de Drácula-explico Van Helsing.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Marucho.

-Ese amuleto es muy valioso para Drácula, así que debe haberlo escondido en un lugar que signifique mucho para él-.

-Y me imagino que tú sabes cual es ¿verdad?-pregunto Dan.

-Efectivamente, pero les advierto que no será nada agradable, especialmente porque la luna ya esta sobre nosotros y es la hora en que Drácula emerge-.

La luna llena se levanto en el cielo, mientras todos los monstruos al servicio de Drácula se preparaban para alimentarse esa noche.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, espero les haya gustado, la búsqueda de la gema darkus ha comenzado, pero en esa tierra de pesadillas el terror esta en todas partes, los peleadores no deberán bajar la guardia ni por dos segundos o sería su final._

_**Lamento mucho no contestar todos los comentarios, pero ahorita me siento un poco mal y solo quería subir el capítulo, pero la próxima vez contestare todos, lo prometo.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…**_


	28. Una noche en el cementerio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, conforme se acercan al lugar donde la gema darkus esta escondida, la noche se convierte en un sitio de terror, pues las bestias de Drácula están por todas partes, al mismo tiempo que el vampiro, sus novias y los Predacons, así como los peleadores se acercan a ese lugar tan siniestro._

_Debido a que ayer me sentía mal, no pude describir la vestimenta de los chicos, por eso aquí se las dejo:_

_Los chicos llevaban ropas de color negras, aunque Dan, Shun y Marucho con algunos detalles del color de su atributo, es decir, rojos, verdes y azules, los peleadores darkus eran completamente negros._

_Las chicas llevan ropas muy parecidas a las usadas por Anna, en la película Van Helsing, pero al igual que con los chicos, Mira y Fabia tenía detalles cafés y blancos, mientras las peleadoras darkus, completamente negras._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 Una noche en el cementerio.**

La luna brillaba intensamente en lo alto del cielo, mientras los peleadores y sus amigos caminaban en la oscuridad, escuchándose los aullidos de algunos lobos, hecho que provoco temor en muchos.

-Tranquilos, solo son lobos comunes-explico Zero.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto Marucho asustado.

-Porque si fuera un hombre lobo ya estaría sobre nosotros-agrego Van Helsing y la mayoría trago saliva.

-No se de que se preocupan tanto-dijo Brook-los hombres lobo son como los perritos-.

-Solo que los perritos no trataran de matarte en cuanto los veas-.

-Entonces ¿todos los hombres lobo sirven a Drácula?-pregunto Mira.

-La mayoría lo hacen, el poder de Drácula es muy grande y muy temido por estas tierras, nadie se ha atrevido a oponérsele-.

-Nadie más que tú-agrego Ursis, el bakugan de Zero.

-Lo se-.

-Debes ser muy valiente para atreverte a enfrentar a un vampiro-dijo Dan con ojos llenos de admiración.

-Crecí para convertirme en cazador de monstruos, ese es mi destino y Drácula es el peor de todos, tengo el deber de detenerlo y acabar con su reino de terror-.

-Me imagino que no es fácil matar a un inmortal-dijo Nami suspicaz, no dijo eso solo por decirlo, sino para saber si Van Helsing conocía alguna forma de matar a Drácula.

-No es así exactamente, existe una manera de matar a cada inmortal-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Robin.

-Los hombres lobo mueren con balas de plata y los vampiros clavándoles una espada en el corazón o con los rayos del sol-explico Marucho orgulloso, pero Van Helsing lo miro duramente-¿tengo razón?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Casi-dijo Van Helsing-es cierto que los vampiros mueren de esa forma, pero Drácula es diferente, lo ahorcaron, lo quemaron, lo decapitaron, le clavaron la estaca, pero siempre regresa como si nada le hubiera pasado-.

-Entonces ¿no hay forma de destruirlo?-pregunto Spectra.

-Solo existe una-dijo Van Helsing con una expresión sumamente seria, una que casi rivalizaba con la de Piccolo, todos esperaron a que el cazador se las dijera, pero fue Zero.

-Solo un hombre lobo puede matarlo-.

Al escuchar eso, muchos bajaron la cabeza, porque de ninguna manera, ningún hombre lobo se atrevería a desafiar a Drácula.

-A menos que…-Shun dirigió su mirada a Van Helsing-tú seas un hombre lobo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos poniéndose en guardia, mientras Van Helsing se quedaba quieto, todos esperaban que la luna lo cambiara, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Por qué no se transforma?-pregunto Marceline asustada.

-Porque están frente al único ser humano capaz de convertirse en hombre lobo cuando quiera-explico Zero-él es el único que ha logrado superar esa barrera y que se ha opuesto al poder maligno de Drácula-.

-Es increíble-dijo Luffy con ojos llenos de admiración.

Cuando todos estuvieron más tranquilos, pudieron continuar con su viaje hacia donde estaba la gema, fue cuando Nicole pregunto-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-.

-Al único lugar donde Drácula escondería un tesoro-explico simplemente Van Helsing.

**Mientras….**

Los Predacons y sus nuevos aliados llegaron hasta el lugar donde Igor creía haber ocultado el amuleto, no era otro sitio más que un cementerio.

-¿Por qué a los vampiros les fascinara tanto este tipo de lugares?-cuestiono Cell.

-Es el lugar ideal para los hijos de la noche-explico simplemente Drácula.

Cell se quedo en silencio, mientras veía el lugar, era un cementerio muy diferente al de cualquier otro, en este lugar solo había una tumba, la cual se encontraba sobre una colina más alejada y por lo que se veía, era una tumba sumamente lujosa.

-Que curiosa tumba, considerando que solo guarda cadáveres-.

-Ten más respeto, esa tumba guarda los restos de mi amada, de mi único y verdadero amor-.

De inmediato, los Predacons comprendieron que esa era la tumba de la mujer por quien Drácula decidió renunciar a su dios y convertirse en la representación del mal en la Tierra.

-Oh mi señor, no se sienta tan mal-dijo una de las novias de Drácula.

-Si, al menos nos tiene a nosotras-.

-Nunca lo dejaremos-.

-Ninguna de ustedes puede compararse con mi único y verdadero amor, la madre de mi hija, a quien no puedo devolver a la vida porque mis enemigos se aseguraron de destruirla por completo-.

Elsa vio entonces una oportunidad más para apoderarse del amuleto-Oh poderoso Drácula, no se sienta mal, después de todo, no olvide que somos emisarios del gran Diagon, si nos entrega el amuleto que él quiere, él podrá traer a su novia de nuevo a este mundo y juntos gobernaría la noche-.

-Mi amada, mi hija y yo, los tres vampiros más poderosos gobernando las noches eternamente-.

-¿Qué dice?-.

-Has conseguido un trato, madame-dijo Drácula sumamente impresionado por la habilidad de Elsa, mientras las novias no se veían nada contentas.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog y Diagon observaban lo que ocurría, Drácula le parecía un aliado sumamente interesante, pero no podía controlarlo como lo hizo con Arlong, después de todo, Drácula era un muerto viviente y para poder tener control sobre la muerte, primero necesitaba las gemas.

-Elsa vuelve a mostrar sus habilidades de manipulación-dijo Diagon.

-Si, una cualidad extraordinaria, sin embargo, aun es preocupante, especialmente porque la vestal se encuentra ahí-.

-Al igual que su hermano-.

-Él no es un problema tan grande, su hermana por otro lado, tiene un lado muy sensible, no olvides que intento salvar a su padre, aun cuando este prefirió todos sus experimentos a sus hijos-.

-Un típico hombre de ciencia-.

-Si, pero Mira podría despertar algo en Elsa, algo que finalmente podría hacer que me traicione, es por eso que su destrucción debe ser un hecho, así sea lo último que haga-

**Transilvania….**

Tras varias horas de caminar, en la cual, la mayoría de los héroes ya estaba muy cansado, Van Helsing les dijo que ya estaban muy cerca y que debían andarse con mucho cuidado.

-Es una suerte que las ropas cambien en cada época que visitamos-dijo Fabia-no creo haber soportado con botas-.

-O zapatos de tacón-agrego Nami.

Van Helsing estaba parado en la cima de una colina, con Zero a su lado, fue cuando los peleadores los alcanzaron y tuvieron frente a sus ojos el tenebroso lugar.

-Vaya, me siento como en casa-dijo Brook.

-Que lugar tan lúgubre, comparado con esto, un cementerio es una feria-dijo Dan, pero después de recorrer el lugar por completo-¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un cementerio-.

-Que observador-dijo Sihelle.

-De todos modos, este sitio me pone los pelos de punta-dijo Mira-¿Por qué cree que Drácula guardaría un tesoro aquí?-.

-Pues yo creo que porque el sitio le queda muy bien al tipo-dijo Shadow sacando la lengua.

-Ese no puede ser el motivo ¿verdad?-observo Ren.

Van Helsing lo miro y silbo-Muchos de ustedes son muy observadores, otros no tanto y otros….-miro a Dan, Luffy y Shadow-bueno, hay de todo en el mundo-.

-Pero ¿Por qué Drácula escondería un tesoro aquí?-pregunto Nami.

-Porque aquí esta sepultado el mayor se sus tesoros….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Drácula no siempre fue el monstruo que es ahora, era un caballero noble, el cual lucho por la liberta de su patria, por su dios y por el amor de su vida.

Debido a la gran guerra, Drácula tuvo que partir y alejarse de su amada, en la batalla, fue el guerrero más fiero de todos, porque sabía que había alguien esperándolo en su hogar, después de mucho tiempo, obtuvo la victoria.

Pero cuando regreso triunfante se topo con la noticia de que su amada había muerto dando a luz a una pequeña bebita, su ira fue devastadora, los monjes le dijeron que era la voluntad de Dios, un error fatal…

-¿La voluntad de Dios? ¡Pelee por su Dios, por su gloria, por nuestra patria y esto es lo que recibo! ¡Me arrebatan a quien más ame, pues entonces renuncio a Dios!-tomando a su hija en manos, Drácula escapo esa noche y se dice que vendió su alma al diablo, con lo cual se convirtió en el monstruo que es ahora.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Como verán, Drácula actuó cegado por la ira que se apodero de él tras perder a su amada-.

-Si, Kenneth y Odd nos lo contaron-dijo Alice recordando esa historia.

Una risa tenebrosa comenzó a escucharse en todas direcciones y un rayo por poco golpea a Dan, de no ser porque Luffy lo quito a tiempo.

-¿De donde vino eso?-exclamo Drago.

-Creo saber quien fue-dijo Dan y frente a ellos, aparecieron los Predacons en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

-Vaya Van Helsing, no imagine que realmente creyeras que yo era una víctima de la traición divina-.

-No fue traición divina, simplemente fue un suceso inesperado, nadie tiene la vida comprada, eso es algo que tú deberías saber-.

-Eso es cierto, pero yo he llegado más allá de la muerte, soy el mal encarnado, soy el príncipe de la oscuridad, soy….-.

-El sujeto más hablador que he conocido-dijo Dan y Luffy se rio, mientras Drácula lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-Veamos si te sigues riendo después de todo-con un chasquido de sus dedos, un grupo de 10 hombres lobo hizo su aparición, mientras las novias se convertían en monstruosos murciélagos que alcanzaron un gran tamaño, el siguiente fue Drácula, quien era mucho más aterrador.

-Ok, eso si ya no me gusto-dijo Luffy asustado.

-Creo que prefiero volver a ver a Arlong-dijo Nami asustada.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto-dijo Zeltrax-porque el terror apenas va a comenzar-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Hora de vengarme Magician Pyrus!-.

-¡Ve por la gema Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Aplástalos Colosus Subterra!-.

-¡Devóralos Megalador Aquos!-.

Los 5 bakugan Predacons hicieron acto de aparición, en compañía de los sirvientes malditos de Drácula.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de una buena batalla-dijo Dan sonriendo y todos sus amigos asintieron.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Adelante Sphyx Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡No dejare que ninguna gema caiga en las manos de Mesogog!-.

-¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de los caballeros de Neathia y los dioses de Asgard saldré victoriosa!-.

-¡Ahora Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Por la liberta del universo!-.

-¡Surge Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La hermosa elfina ha vuelto a la acción!-.

-¡Vamos Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Extrañaba entrar en una buena batalla!-.

-¡Ahora Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡No voy a decepcionarte Alice!-.

-¡Ve por ellos Uria Darkus!-.

-¡Te cuesta tanto decir por favor!-.

-¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una probada de mi furia Darkus!-.

-¡Vamos Chaotic Ursis Darkus!-.

El bakugan de Zero, Chaotic Ursis Darkus, parecía una bestia de las nieves, su color era blanco y cubierto completamente de pelaje, su rostro parecía de un ave y tenía filosas garras (Nota: para más información, chequen Google/Imágenes).

-¡Esto va a ser divertido!-.

-¡Ahora Nightmare Darkus!-.

-¡Convertiré su ambición en su peor pesadilla!-.

-¡Ahora Luna Darkus!-.

-¡La noche es de los bakugan Darkus, pero la luna es mía!-.

-¡Vamos Brewnotor Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a acabar con todos esos monstruos!-.

Todos se prepararon para la batalla, mientras que Elsa invocaba a los Tyrannodrones y triptoides, al mismo tiempo que Van Helsing se convertía en un hombre lobo de pelaje negro.

-Vaya, entonces no era broma-dijo Chooper antes de pasar a su forma en la que podía luchar.

-Veo que tú también tienes aliados con grandes habilidades mi estimado Van Helsing-dijo Drácula-y veo que dos de ellas son muy hermosas, si, creo que me vendrían bien dos nuevas novias-.

Nami y Robin palidecieron, por suerte, las peleadoras parecían ser muy jóvenes para el rey de los vampiros, pero las tres novias de Drácula solo chillaron amenazadoramente.

-Muy bien Zeltrax, ve por la gema Darkus ahora-indico Elsa.

-Olvídalo, yo vine para matar a Kuso-dijo Zeltrax preparando su espada.

-Y si fallamos, Mesogog nos castigara sin piedad ¿quieres eso?-.

Con esa pregunta, Zeltrax no tuvo más opción que olvidarse de Dan y junto con Magician ir por la gema Darkus.

-¡No huyas cobarde!-grito Dan con intención de ir tras él, pero se vio atrapado en una batalla con Golden Boy.

-¡Hoy no Kuso, yo me encargare de ti en nombre de mi padre!-.

-Genial, ahora resulta que padre e hijo me quieren destruir-.

-¡Colosus!-el bakugan gigante hizo su aparición y trato de aplastar a Dan, pero Drago llego justo a tiempo.

-Ese tipo es igual a Zeltrax, solo busca destruirte-dijo Drago.

-Creo que lo convirtieron en su actividad padre e hijo-dijo Dan.

Cell y Kata se lanzaron contra Shun y Taylean, mientras que Frígida y Megalador contra Marucho y Elfin, Fabia y Valkiria tuvieron que encargarse de algunos soldados, al igual que muchos peleadores, mientras que Luffy y su tripulación contra los monstruos de Drácula.

El propio Drácula luchaba contra Van Helsing, quien convertido en hombre lobo, solo gruñía y lo amenazaba con sus garras.

-Veamos que tan bien dominas el poder de un hombre lobo-Drácula se lanzo contra Van Helsing y ambos comenzaron una batalla sumamente monstruosa, atacándose entre si con todo lo que tenían, aunque Van Helsing intentaba morderlo.

Mira no intervenía en la batalla, algo que extrañaba a Itassis, pero comenzó a entender después de ver aparecer a Maha Vailo.

-Ya te estabas tardando-dijo Mira.

-Eso significa que me esperabas-dijo Elsa suspicaz.

-Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, entre ellas el porque me salvaste en Troya, pudiste dejarme caer y quedarte con la gema ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

Elsa se quedo en silencio, pensando en ello-No lo se, no se porque razón te salve, pero ese error me costo un cruel castigo y ya es tiempo de compensárselo a mi amo-.

-No quiero pelear contigo, no después de que me salvaste-.

-Que lastima, entonces me temo que morirás aquí-.

Elsa y Maha Vailo se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Itassis esperaba las indicaciones de Mira, la vestal no quería luchar, pero si quería averiguar que ocurría, no tenía otra opción.

Mientras la batalla se desataba detrás de ellos, Zeltrax y Magician llegaron hasta la tumba, llevando consigo a Igor, a quien Zeltrax lanzo al suelo.

-¡Abre esa tumba ahora!-.

-No puedo, sin el permiso de mi amo…-Zeltrax lanzo un rayo muy cerca de Igor.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Ábrela!-.

-Si…..en seguida…-temblando de miedo, Igor saca unas llaves y comienza a abrir la tumba.

-Ahora busca el amuleto-.

-Si-Igor termino de abrir la tumba, en la cual estaba el cadáver de la antigua amada de Drácula, en su cuello, estaba el amuleto, con mucho cuidado, Igor lo tomo.

-Bien, dámelo-.

-Si-Igor le paso el amuleto y Zeltrax ya casi lo tenía.

-¡Alto!-Spectra hizo acto de aparición y de una patada les quito el amuleto, el cual cayó al suelo, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, mientras Helios descendía.

-¡Maldito seas!-.

-¡Si lo quieres, tendrás que ganártelo!-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema darkus ha comenzado y en el peor lugar posible, un cementerio en las oscuras tierras de Transilvania, definitivamente es el último lugar al que yo quisiera ir en mi vida, especialmente si Drácula aun ronda por ahí._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_ya me siento mejor, gracias, eres la única que me dijo algo así, realmente te lo agradezco mucho, respecto a tu pregunta, te lo dejo en suspenso por ahora, sinceramente, gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, pues la batalla darkus esta a punto de comenzar y no será nada fácil, especialmente con el rey de los vampiros ayudando a los terribles Predacons, así como su ejército de criaturas de ultratumba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_solo al cazador, Drácula es el que sale en la película Batman vs Drácula, respecto a la hija, si sabía eso, a una de mis primas le gusta todo eso, pero a mí me agrada la vampiresa y la hija de Frankenstein. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues en el siguiente capítulo entrara en acción, ya que ella me pidió que ayudara a Spectra en su lucha por la gema darkus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_eso suena bien, desafortunadamente no puedo incluirlo en el fic, si lo hubiera sabido con más tiempo lo habría podido acomodar, pero ya no puedo, especialmente porque esa aventura en el mundo oscuro de Drácula ya casi termina, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_de hecho, la hija de Drácula no es intimidante, de hecho, es muy linda y tierna, pero su padre es otra historia, por eso a Kenneth le aterra ir con ella a su tierra, sabiendo que Drácula tiene ojos en todas partes, respecto a Mira y Elsa, eso es algo que se sabrá más adelante, ten paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias, cielos, este si que fue un comentario muy cortito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Toaneo07, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes….**_


	29. Batalla darkus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla por la gema darkus ha comenzado, ahora Spectra deberá enfrentarse al más fiero guerrero con el que Dan ha combatido, el terrible Zeltrax, pero no lo hará solo, mientras la luna continua brillando en el cielo nocturno._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 Batalla darkus.**

Helios encaro a Magician sin la menor preocupación, mientras Spectra sonreía de manera divertida, al principio, Zeltrax no lograba identificarlo, pero después lo reconoció.

-Ah si, tú eres el famoso Spectra Phantom, el único que ha logrado que un bakugan cambie de atributo sin la necesidad de algún poder místico-.

-Y tú debes ser Zeltrax, quien solo busca exterminar a Dan y quien lastimo a mi hermana de una forma muy cruel-dijo Spectra con dureza.

-Ella se lo busco por provocarme-.

-De todas maneras no tengo intención alguna de dejar que te lleves la gema y menos si es para un monstruo como Mesogog-.

-No tienes opción ¡Magician!-el bakugan se coloco frente a Zeltrax, mientras Spectra sonreía.

-¡Helios!-.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una buena batalla, ya estoy muy ansioso-.

**Portal del tiempo….**

-Tal parece que Zeltrax va a enfrentarse a Spectra-dijo Kenneth mirando detenidamente, pero su comentario fue escuchado por Mylene y Gus, este último se acerco corriendo, mientras Mylene se acerco en silencio.

-¡Vamos maestro Spectra, demuéstrele a ese tipo lo poderoso que es!-.

-Su oponente también es poderoso-dijo Piccolo-después de todo es un Predacon y los Predacons son guerreros desde el momento en que nacen-.

-Enfrentar a uno es como si un ratón peleara con un león-dijo Odd.

Los comentarios de todos eran escuchados por Mylene, quien no quitaba su expresión fría, pero muy en el fondo estaba sumamente preocupada.

**Transilvania…..**

-¡Poder activado: Llama de oscuridad!-Helios lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Magician, quien hizo girar su báculo y lo desvió.

-¿Qué?-.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso para derrotar a un bakugan como Magician, eso es algo que Kuso aprendió por la mala ¡Poder activado: Dardos de fuego!-.

Magician comenzó a disparar mortales dardos de fuego contra Helios, quien aunque se protegió con sus brazos, pudo sentir esos mortales ataques con mucha fuerza.

-¡Helios!-.

Zeltrax se rio-Veo que el poderoso Spectra ya no es tan temible como solía serlo, creo que la debilidad de Kuso te afecto mucho-.

-Te equivocas, Dan me salvo de la oscuridad y lo mismo puede hacer por ti-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dan y Ren nos contaron todo, solías formar parte del equipo de Ren, pero el emperador Barodius te traiciono, él fue el causante de tu sufrimiento, no Kuso-.

-Barodius solo hizo lo que cualquier gobernante hubiera hecho, nosotros no somos más que peones en el juego del amo Mesogog, le servimos con lealtad y castiga a los traidores de manera que nunca te imaginarías, respecto a Kuso, fue él quien me humillo cientos de veces, pues ya no más, obtendré la gema darkus y luego me encargare de él ¡Acaba con ese lagarto Magician!-.

Magician se lanzo contra Helios, con la clara intención de atravesarlo con su lanza, pero antes de poder estar lo suficientemente cerca…..

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-una potente ventisca de nieve hizo que Magician retrocediera.

-¿Qué? Ese ataque es de….-.

En ese instante, Linehalt descendió del cielo y se coloco junto con Helios, mientras Ren lo hacía junto con Spectra.

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Ren.

Zeltrax solo apretó los puños al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más…

-¡Poder activado: Sombra oscura!-.

Una figura salto detrás de Magician, dándole una potente patada al bakugan Predacon, pero este no cayó, ya que se sostuvo con su báculo, se trataba de Luan y su compañera, Nicole.

-Se olvidan de mí-al ver que Spectra los miraba con cuestión, Nicole sonrió-es que Dan creyó que sería mejor que tres peleadores enfrentaran al general número uno de Mesogog-.

-Esto no hace ninguna diferencia-dijo Zeltrax-pueden venir 3 0 300, el resultado será el mismo-.

-Yo no quiero pelear contigo, Syd-dijo Ren seriamente.

-Me llamo Zeltrax-.

-Pero tienes el corazón y alma de Syd, vamos, fuimos amigos, no tenemos que pelear entre nosotros-.

Zeltrax se rio-Ay Ren, eso forma parte del pasado, es decir, es historia antigua-.

-No para mí, ni para Rubanoid, Zenet, Lena, Mason, ni Jessie-.

-Se han vuelto sentimentales, lo que los ha vuelto débiles, así como Spectra se volvió débil-Zeltrax disparo un rayo contra los tres peleadores, quienes lograron hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo.

-Creo que hablar no sirve de nada-dijo Nicole con el cabello algo alborotado.

-Supongo que no, prepárate Helios-.

-Estoy más que listo-.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad Syd-advirtió Ren.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no somos amigos?-pregunto Zeltrax con burla-como si me importara ¡Poder activado: Destello de fuego!-.

Magician alzo su báculo y lo hizo girar, creando un vórtice, del cual se dispararon tres mortales flamas contra los bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de oscuridad!-Helios creo el escudo alrededor de los tres bakugan darkus, protegiéndolos del letal ataque.

-¡Vamos Syd, recuerda que fue Barodius quien nos traiciono, Rubanoid quiere que vuelvas!-grito Linehalt.

-Yo no necesito amigos, ni mucho menos a Rubanoid, ya tengo un verdadero bakugan, uno que realmente es poderoso ¡Acábalos!-.

El bakugan Predacon se lanzo contra los tres bakugan darkus, quienes lograron esquivarlo a duras penas, ya que el bakugan pyrus era sumamente rápido.

-Creo que podríamos estar en problemas-dijo Nicole.

-Tu amigo no entiende razones, así que podemos pasar a la batalla verdadera-dijo Spectra seriamente, Ren asintió, después de todo, si Zeltrax no quería entender, entonces no les quedaba más que pelear.

-¡Vamos Linehalt!-.

**Portal del tiempo…**

-¿Qué esta haciendo Ren?-exclamo Rubanoid, ya que también el equipo de Ren, Paige, Linus y Rafe se habían acercado para ver-¿Por qué no ayuda a Syd en vez de atacarlo?-.

-Porque ese sujeto ya no va a escuchar más-dijo Piccolo-Mesogog lo ha convertido en un agente de la venganza, en un guerrero sanguinario y despiadado-.

-No puede ser-dijo Lena-Syd siempre fue demasiado ambicioso y nunca pensaba antes de actuar, pero jamás haría algo para lastimar a su gente-.

-Ustedes ya no son su gente-dijo Piccolo con dureza-por muy cruel que esto les suene, ahora él es miembro del ejército maligno de Mesogog, es un ser que solo busca la destrucción y la muerte, siento decírselos, pero ya no significan nada para él-.

-Eso no puede ser cierto-dijo Zenet.

-Por muy duro que parezca, el tipo de cara verde tiene razón-dijo Mason, hecho que provoco que Kenneth y Odd le dieran un coscorrón y gritaran al mismo tiempo…

-¡Ten más respeto, el maestro Piccolo es la máxima eminencia en más de 15 galaxias, no tienes que faltarle de esa forma el respeto!-.

-¡El derroto fácilmente al tirano Freezer y a toda su familia!-declaro Odd.

-¡Luego venció solito al despiadado y terrible Darkseid, así como a muchas otras amenazas!-explico Kenneth.

-¡Así que no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto de esa forma!-.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya cálmense!-grito Mason adolorido por el coscorrón.

-La admiración hacia un héroe es algo digno de presenciar-dijo Jessie en su tono teatrero, mientras Mylene solo pensaba exactamente lo mismo que el poderoso Piccolo.

_-"Pero que idiotas"-._

**Transilvania….**

Drácula se lanzo contra Van Helsing, ambos rodaron por el suelo, pero luego se levantaron y Drácula se elevo en el aire, desde donde vio a Dan, Shun y Spectra peleando con un valor extraordinario.

-Eso si que es impresionante, ahora entiendo porque el Diagon los considera una amenaza para sus planes, pero creo que son las parejas perfectas para mi hija, si, al igual que yo, ella necesita novios que sirvan para complacer sus deseos y creo que esos tres servirán, una vez que acabe contigo, me encargare de convertirlos en vampiros para….-Drácula se vio silenciado cuando Luffy lanzo a hombre lobo contra el suelo, usando una habilidad nueva para el rey vampiro-que extraordinario, ese chico también será una buena adquisición para ser el novio de mi hija-.

Todas esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Mira, Fabia, Nami y Mylene, quienes escucharon todo lo que Drácula había dicho y sujetando con fuerza sus cartas poder y Nami su Thunder Volt Tempo…

-Itassis…..-.

-Valkiria…..-.

Ambas bakugan miraron a sus compañeras esperando indicaciones, mismas que les dijeron con caras de pocos amigos, lo cual extraño mucho a las bakugan, mientras que Nami sonreía malévolamente.

-¡Poder activado: La maldición de la reina!-.

-¡Poder activado: Bendición de Asgard!-.

-¡Thunder Clima Attack!-.

Las tres lanzaron sus ataques contra Drácula, quien los esquivó con algo de dificultad, mientras las novias se lanzaban contras las tres chicas sumamente furiosas, pero ellas ya estaban con una expresión que asustaría a un hombre lobo y de una patada, cada novia vampira salió disparada contra un árbol.

-Eso si que fue impresionante-dijo Drácula-creo que he encontrado nuevas novias-pero antes de seguir pensando en eso, Van Helsing se lanzo sobre él de nuevo.

Muchos se quedaron estáticos con lo que habían presenciado sus ojos, Shadow estaba algo asustado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto asustado.

-Simplemente defendieron a sus chicos-dijo Robin riéndose, mientras Alice también lo hacía, aunque Dan se quedaba confundido, al igual que Shun y Luffy, mientras que Marucho…

-Me dio miedo-.

-A mí también-reconoció Shadow.

-Las mujeres son terribles cuando se enfurecen-dijo Uria.

-Así que ya lo saben, no se metan con nosotras-dijo Elfin, mientras que Itassis y Valkiria solo se mantuvieron tranquilas.

Elsa, por su parte, observo la actitud de Mira en la batalla, ella defendió a Dan, lo que le dio a entender que la vestal estaba enamorada de él, y aunque esa era información que a Mesogog le podría interesar, algo en su interior hacía que se sintieran muy contenta por la elección de Mira.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-se pregunto, mientras apretaba los puños.

Mientras tanto, Helios, Linehalt y Luna continuaban luchando contra el terrible Magician, quien no tenía dificultad alguna para lidiar con los tres bakugan.

-No entiendo, se supone que Linehalt tiene un poder especial ¿Por qué no lo usan?-pregunto Nicole.

-Si Ren, porque no usas ese poder prohibido, saben que es su única oportunidad de vencerme-dijo Zeltrax riéndose.

-El poder prohibido de Linehalt no es un arma, solamente puede ser usado para el bien, de ninguna manera lo usaremos para atacar a un bakugan-dijo Ren.

-¡Bien dicho Ren!-apoyo Linehalt.

-Todo ese poder y sigues siendo débil, que tristeza-.

-No es debilidad respetar la vida de otros y menos si esta fue alguna vez un viejo amigo-dijo Ren.

-Que divertido, aun crees que soy tu amigo, ese perdedor que era tu amigo ya no existe más-.

-Eso lo veremos, Dan y los otros nos salvaron a Linehalt y a mí de la oscuridad, ahora es mi turno de rescatarte a ti, viejo amigo-.

-Yo no necesito que me salven-dijo Zeltrax con furia-¿y que sabes tú sobre la oscuridad? Crees que lo que vivieron fue una pesadilla, ustedes no saben lo que es eso-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-No tienes idea de lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento, uno que Kuso le causo no solo a cientos de bakugan, que después se convirtieron en Diagon, sino a mí-.

-Por última vez, no fue Dan, fue Barodius-dijo Ren.

-Ya no gastes más saliva intentando hacerlo entender-dijo Spectra-él esta cegado por la furia y el odio, Mesogog lo convirtió en un monstruo-.

-Es triste, pero creo que es cierto-dijo Nicole.

Ren apretó los dientes y los puños, mientras miraba a Zeltrax, quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y riéndose de forma burlona.

-¿Qué ocurre Ren? ¿Por qué no peleas? Creo que necesitas que te motiven ¡Poder activado: Llamas mágicas!-.

Magician clavo su báculo en el suelo y varias llamas surgieron, cubriendo el lugar, lo que por poco atrapo a los tres bakugan, quienes lo esquivaron justo a tiempo.

-Ese sujeto es muy poderoso, ahora entiendo porque hasta Drago tiene dificultades con él-dijo Helios preocupado.

-Entonces necesitamos más poder, Ren-dijo Linehalt.

Ren asintió y tecleo el código del armamento-Boomix listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Linehalt recibió su armamento y se preparo para enfrentar de nuevo a Magician, mientras preparaba el blanco.

-¡Blanco a la vista!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Boomix cerrado!-.

-¡Fuego!-.

Linehalt disparo su poderoso rayo contra Magician, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, mientras Zeltrax solo se reía.

-Ren, cometiste un gran error-dijo Zeltrax con maldad-¡Poder activado: Barrera de fuego!-.

Una barrera apareció frente a Magician, deteniendo el ataque y luego reflejándolo hacia Linehalt, seguido de una poderosa bola de fuego, el ataque dio en el blanco, Linehalt recibió el disparo de su propio armamento y luego de la bola de fuego, lo que provoco que volviera a su forma de esfera.

-¡Linehalt!-.

Ren sostuvo a su compañero en sus manos, el bakugan estaba algo herido, pero vivo y eso era lo importante, mientras Zeltrax solo se reía.

-Estar con los peleadores te ha vuelto sumamente débil Ren, pudiste ser el favorito de Barodius, pero ahora no eres más que un insecto insignificante-.

Ren solo apretó los puños y dientes, mientras que Spectra y Nicole se colocaron frente a él, seguidos por Helios y Luna.

-Debes tener cuidado, estos tipos son peligrosos-advirtió Spectra.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Nicole preocupada.

Magician se preparo para luchar contra los dos bakugan darkus que quedaban, mientras que Ren intentaba encontrar alguna señal de que todavía quedaba algo de su viejo amigo Syd en ese cuerpo robótico, algo que tristemente, no parecía ser posible.

**Predatoria…**

Mesogog observo el comportamiento de Zeltrax en todo momento, como actuó ante su antiguo amigo, Ren y como derribo a Linehalt sin piedad.

-Lo lamento mucho gundaliano, pero tu amigo ya no existe, ahora es mi general y el guerrero que te llevara a tu propia destrucción, a eso es a lo que le llamo ironía-dijo Mesogog con maldad.

**Transilvania…**

-¡Prepárate Luna, no dejaremos que esos monstruos se salgan con la suya!-.

-¡Estoy lista!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque meteoro!-.

Magician comenzó a brillar y se quedo congelado, mientras Luna se alzaba en el cielo, para luego lanzarse en picada contra Magician, quien en su estado no podría hacer nada para esquivar el ataque o eso creían.

-¡Niña tonta! ¡Poder activado: Campo de fuego mágico!-Magician logro alzar su báculo y creo un campo a su alrededor, el cual poco a poco, comenzó a tomar la forma de una bestia de fuego, la cual se lanzo contra Luna, atrapándola entre sus mandíbulas.

-¡Luna!-.

Nicole no pudo hacer más que ver como la bestia se lanzaba contra el suelo y Luna se estrellaba en este con tal fuerza que volvió a su forma de esfera.

-Ya se deshizo también de ella, es un bakugan sumamente poderoso-dijo Helios.

-¿Crees poder con él?-.

-No lo se, pero tampoco me daré por vencido-dijo Helios dispuesto a pelear contra Magician.

-No entiendo cual es el problema de todos ustedes-dijo Zeltrax-acaso no se dan cuenta de cual es mi poder o simplemente son estúpidos-.

-O quizás seas tu el que no ha aprendido nada después de pelear tantas veces contra Dan-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Quiero decir que sin importar que tan poderoso sea el enemigo, Dan siempre logra salir adelante, yo fui testigo de lo que él y Drago pueden hacer cuando luchan juntos y creo tener razón cuando digo que sin importar que tan poderosos sea Mesogog y Diagon jamás vencerán-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Zeltrax apretando los puños con fuerza y listo para lanzarse a la batalla, mientras Spectra también se preparaba.

-Ahora todo depende de nosotros Helios-.

-Estoy más que listo maestro Spectra-.

-Veamos si lo que dicen es cierto-dijo Zeltrax, mientras los combatientes se preparaban para la batalla, el amuleto, es decir, la gema darkus, esperaba su destino en el suelo.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema darkus esta llegando a su final, mientras que Spectra y Helios tienen todo en contra, ahora depende de ellos evitar que la gema caiga en las malignas manos de Mesogog._

_Subí el capítulo hoy, porque mañana no voy a tener tiempo, es por eso que los subí ahora, pero tendrán que esperar para el próximo, lamento mucho las molestias que esto cause, en serio lo lamento mucho, créanme, pero creo que necesito reposar después de cómo me puse en la semana, cielos, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, bueno, tal vez a unos cuantos._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no sabía que podías comunicarte por Youtube, solo tengo mi correo electrónico para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no dije que no me convenciera, pero si quieres que lo acepte tendrás que cambiarle algunas cosas ¿comprendes? Por cierto ¿Qué otra idea? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_una disculpa por ese error mío, pero ten en cuenta que yo no veía mucho esa serie, no me gustaba lo suficiente para prestarle mucha atención, por cierto, tu encuentro con Lena se acerca ¿alguna sugerencia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les haya gustado, respecto a Mira y Elsa, no confirmare nada ni lo desmentiré, tendrán que esperar a que todo pase según avance el fic, ya que tengo muchas sorpresas todavía preparadas, entre ellas la evolución suprema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…..**_


	30. La lealtad de la oscuridad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que la gema darkus caiga en las manos de un peleador o de un Predacon, pero Spectra debe entender cuál es la virtud que representa la gema darkus, de lo contrario, los Predacons se la llevaran._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 La lealtad de la oscuridad.**

Helios cayó al suelo tras recibir un nuevo golpe de Magician, pero logro esquivar el siguiente, el cual hubiera acabado con su vida, pues Magician tuvo intención de atravesarlo con su báculo.

-¡Resiste Helios!-.

-No te preocupes Spectra, aun puedo seguir luchando con este bakugan tan mediocre-.

-Veo que estás confundido, si hay un bakugan mediocre aquí, ese eres tú-dijo Zeltrax riéndose con maldad y placer-¡Poder activado: Conjuro de fuego!-Magician uso su ataque y lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Helios, quien se protegió como pudo de esos mortales ataques.

-¡Resiste Helios! ¡Poder activado: Escudo de sombras!-Helios creó un escudo a su alrededor para detener los ataques de Magician, pero aun así eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡No resistiré por mucho tiempo!-rugió Helios preocupado, mientras que Spectra apretaba los puños y comenzó a correr hacia su bakugan.

-¡Di más bien: resistiremos!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No voy a abandonarte en un momento tan crucial como este!-.

-¡Gracias maestro Spectra!-.

-¡Ya no tienes que llamarme maestro, después de todo, somos compañeros de batalla, somos amigos!-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¡Por supuesto!-.

Zeltrax se rio-Que gracioso que un vexo diga eso, cuando fueron ustedes quienes invadieron Nueva Vestroia y esclavizaron a los bakugan, para luego desecharlos por maquinas, gracias a ustedes, Diagon nació, el amo Mesogog les está muy agradecidos-

-Tienes razón, cometimos errores, pero ya es momento de corregirlos-.

-Y lo haremos juntos-dijo Helios.

-Que buena amistad tienen ustedes dos, casi tan grande como la de Kuso y Drago-dijo Zeltrax con burla.

-Lo nuestro no es solo amistad-dijo Spectra-ambos hemos sido leales el uno al otro desde que nos volvimos compañeros-.

-Spectra me ayudo a ser más fuerte y nunca se le ocurrió reemplazarme por un estúpido robot-dijo Helios agradecido, conforme hablaban, la gema darkus comenzaba a brillar.

-¿Lealtad? ¿Esperas que crea que los vexos pueden ser leales a sus bakugan? Incluso Barodius le era más fiel a Dharak de lo que ustedes le fueron a sus bakugan-.

-Tal vez, pero nosotros también somos fieles a cada uno-dijo Spectra.

-Y siempre lo hemos sido-.

Finalmente, la gema darkus brillo con toda su intensidad, mientras recuperaba su verdadera forma, la cual era de una media luna.

-¿Qué? ¡No de nuevo!-grito Zeltrax al ver lo que pasaba.

La gema voló a toda velocidad hacia Helios, mientras la voz de Código Eve se escuchaba-La lealtad, es la virtud de la gema darkus, ambos la han demostrado, no solo hacia ustedes mismos, sino hacia sus amigos, protegiendo a sus familiares y amigos, se han ganado el poder de la gema darkus-.

Helios recibió el poder de la gema y su cuerpo comenzó a evolucionar, su cuerpo había adquirido una forma más humana, le surgieron dos alas, así como una cuchilla en su cola, obtuvo dos cuchillas en cada uno de sus brazos y una armadura en su pecho, con dos ojos rojos pintados y la gema darkus en el centro de este.

-Perfecto-dijo Spectra con una de sus clásicas sonrisas-denle la bienvenida a Specter Helios Darkus-.

Helios lanzo un feroz rugido, lo que libero una gran cantidad de fuego oscuro a su alrededor, produciendo que todas las batallas se detuvieran.

-Helios evoluciono-dijo Drago al ver a su amigo.

-¡Genial, eso significa que hemos ganado la gema darkus!-grito Dan entusiasmado.

-Bien hecho hermano-dijo Mira sonriendo contenta por su hermano.

Ren y Nicole también suspiraron aliviados, porque ahora tenía oportunidad de ganar, sin la necesidad de recurrir al poder prohibido de Linehalt.

-Es increíble-dijo Linehalt.

-Creo que Syd está en graves problemas-dijo Ren.

-No lo creas Ren y soy Zeltrax, ese perdedor ya no existe ¡Acabalo Magician! ¡Poder activado: Infierno ardiente!-.

Magician comenzó a crear varias esferas de fuego en el aire, las cuales estaban listas para ser lanzadas contra Helios, pero que además, afectaría a todos los que estuvieran en el cementerio.

-¡Padre no!-.

-¡Ese idiota quemara todo este lugar y con nosotros en el!-grito Frígida.

-¿Y qué hacemos parados aquí? ¡Huyamos!-grito Cell.

Elsa abrió un portal y los generales escaparon, aunque Elsa lanzo una mirada a Mira, deseando que la chica también lograra sobrevivir.

-¡Ya escucharon a los siervos de Diagon! ¡Vámonos!-grito Drácula, mientras él y sus novias escapaban, al igual que Igor, aunque este último no tuvo tanta suerte, pues las llamas lo alcanzaron, así como a varios hombres lobo-nos veremos otro día, mi formidable enemigo-.

-¡Cuidado Keith!-.

Spectra se mantuvo en brazos cruzados y sonriendo, para finalmente-¡Poder activado: Dragón espectral!-.

Helios comenzó a reunir energía y la libero creando una figura espectral, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón, el cual rugió y apago las llamas creadas por Magician.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Y ahora volverás con tu querido amo!-grito Spectra, mientras el dragón espectral se lanzaba contra Magician, atrapándolo en sus fauces y luego devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

-¡No!-grito Zeltrax, antes de que Magician cayera a sus pies-maldición-.

-Creo que volviste a perder Zeltrax-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Zeltrax miro a Dan, mientras apretaba los puños con mayor fuerza-Esto no ha terminado, volveré y entonces acabare con todos-con esa última amenaza, Zeltrax se marcho.

-Bien, creo que esta fue otra victoria para los peleadores-dijo Shadow sacando la lengua.

-Sí, pero ahora solo queda la gema pyrus y sospecho que esta vez será mucho más difícil-dijo Shun preocupado.

**Predatoria…..**

Mesogog golpeo con furia los descansabrazos de su trono, mientras Diagon rugía lleno de ira por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Esos inútiles me volvieron a fallar, no sirven para nada!-rugió Mesogog molesto-¡Llego el momento de que los peleadores y esos bakugan experimenten mi ira…personalmente!-declaro Mesogog con maldad.

-Ya estoy listo-dijo Diagon sonriendo con maldad.

**Transilvania….**

La luz del sol ya había aparecido sobre el cementerio, lo que le dio mucho alivio a Chooper y Ussop, pero dejo un poco decepcionado a Brook.

-Este lugar se ve mejor de noche-dijo con pesar.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Van Helsing-especialmente porque Drácula y sus novias ya deben haber vuelto a su sueño, cuando eso pasa es imposible encontrar su castillo-.

En ese momento, el portal del tiempo se abrió y Dan se acerco a Van Helsing-Nosotros tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo, aun queda una gema más por encontrar y Mesogog estará más desesperado que nunca, especialmente porque es la última-.

-Estaré rezando porque tengan éxito en su misión-dijo Van Helsing de todo corazón.

-Lo mismo te digo-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Los peleadores y sus amigos saltaron al portal, mientras Van Helsing observaba la luz del sol, así como sus amigos, él tenía un deber, salvar esas tierras de la maldad de Drácula y por lo más sagrado, no iba a fallar.

**Portal del tiempo….**

En cuanto Dan y los otros volvieron, fueron recibidos con grandes gritos de victoria, ahora solo les quedaba una gema por recuperar, pero aunque todos estaban felices, cierto guerrero sabio los bajo de las nubes.

-No se confíen, aunque hayan obtenido 5 gemas, ahora que queda solo una, Mesogog estará más dispuesto que nunca a obtenerla, así que no se confíen demasiado-advirtió Piccolo.

-Descuide, nosotros podemos manejarlo-dijo Dan sonriendo y Piccolo lo miro duramente.

-No deberías ser tan obstinado, tú no sabes nada sobre los Predacons y menos sobre Mesogog, él no es un villano, es un guerrero amante de la sangre y la destrucción, no siente compasión por nada ni nadie ¿quieres morir? Adelante, búrlate y presume todo lo que quieras, veremos cuanto duras vivo-.

Dan se quedo callado, al igual que todos los espectadores-Cielos, le cerraron la boca a Kuso-dijo Lync impresionado.

Pero Luffy entro en defensa de su amigo-Eso fue muy duro-.

-La guerra es dura y esto ya es una guerra-dijo Piccolo-Kenneth y Odd les prepararon algo de comer, la gema pyrus aun no se revela, así que tienen tiempo, coman y descansen…..-antes de que terminara, Dan y Luffy ya habían emprendido la marcha hacia la mesa-que idiotas-los demás se fueron retirando uno por uno, pero Piccolo detuvo a Spectra.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Solo quería que supieras que cierta vexo aquos, estaba muy preocupada por ti-.

-¿Mylene? Lo dudo mucho-.

-Entiendo tu escepticismo, pero te aseguro que esa chica estaba muy preocupada, aunque no lo demuestre, ella tenía miedo de que te lastimaran-aunque Spectra lo disimulara a la perfección, Piccolo sabía que sus palabras habían surtido efecto en él-ahora vamos a comer-.

-Si, creo que todos lo necesitamos-.

Piccolo vio como Spectra se dirigía a la mesa, al tiempo que veía a Mira-Disfruten de estos momentos tranquilos, porque una vez que se recuperen todas las gemas, vendrá una prueba mucho más duro, especialmente para ustedes-.

-Deberías decirles-dijo Polunga.

-No soy el indicado para hacerlo-dijo Piccolo.

-Si quieres yo lo hago-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, Piccolo se topo con Robin, quien tenía su clásica sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

Robin continuaba sonriendo, aunque ahora había cierto coqueteo-De Elsa y su conexión con Mira y Spectra-.

-¿Qué sabes sobre eso?-.

-Mo mucho realmente, pero me puedo dar cuenta de que Elsa se preocupa demasiado por Mira, pero no es cualquier preocupación, es solo la que muestra un ser muy especial, un ser que ama como nadie más ama-.

Piccolo escuchaba a Robin detenidamente y luego sonrió-Que observadora eres-.

-No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta-.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Piccolo mirando a todos en la mesa-porque nadie más se ha dado cuenta, mucho menos Mira y Spectra-.

-Creo que es porque Spectra no ha estado en contacto con Elsa-dijo Robin-¿les vas a decir?-.

-No me corresponde a mí hacerlo, además, sería muy doloroso para ellos en estos momentos-suspiro-deja que disfruten sus pocos minutos de paz-.

Con esas palabras, Piccolo comenzó a dirigirse a la mesa, no para comer, ya que los namekianos solo beben agua, sino para estar con todos, mientras que Robin lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-No es un galán, pero tiene su encanto-dijo sonriendo y luego se dirigió a la mesa también.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque Dan y Luffy devoraban todo lo que había a su alrededor, mientras Odd lloraba, ya que "obligadamente", había aprendido a que los invitados debían comer primero, enseñado de parte de Kenneth, pero ambos siempre estaban al pendiente de…

-¿Más agua, gran maestro?-.

Piccolo solo asintió y le sirvieron un poco más, todos hablaban de sus aventuras vividas, los peleadores les contaron a los Mugiwaras sobre sus distintas batallas, desde Naga hasta Mag Mell, quien resulto ser el antiguo emperador Barodius.

Los Mugiwaras les contaron sus aventuras por los mares, esperando hallar el One Piece, tesoro que convertiría a Luffy y a cualquier otro pirata en el rey de los piratas, pero cuando todo estaba más tranquilo…..

-La gema pyrus se ha revelado-informo Kenneth y rápidamente se pusieron en pie, mientras Odd lloraba desconsolado-¿y ahora qué te pasa?-.

-No dejaron ni las migajas-dijo llorando.

-Ahora sabes cómo me siento yo contigo-dijo Kenneth y Odd se quedo confundido, finalmente, ya estaban rastreando la energía de la gema.

-¿En qué época esta ahora?-pregunto Dan.

-No muy lejos-dijo Kenneth-de hecho, solo está a unos 15 años atrás, en manos de…oh vaya-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-Está en manos de Dan-.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, hace 15 años ni siquiera existía-dijo Dan.

-Técnicamente, hace 15 años tenías tan solo 1 año de edad, lo que significa que la gema está en manos de tu versión de infante-dijo Kenneth aguantándose la risa.

-Van a conocer a Dan de bebé-dijo Odd riéndose-¿podemos?-.

-No, sería muy vergonzoso para Dan y…ok-dijo Kenneth sonriendo con malicia, mientras Dan tragaba saliva.

Soy el nene el consentido, suavecito y abrazable.  
Y a mi papi yo le pego con una sartén,  
Soy el nene el consentido. ¡Yo te pego, tú me avientas  
Y a volar me voy, Me gusta! Mira.  
Mami dice dale un dulce, papi no sabe qué hacer  
nadie nunca sabe lo que voy a hacer  
Nene (¿Quieres ver una cometa?)  
Se mete la corriente así.  
Abuela (No lo hagan casa)  
Soy el nene, tú me quieres a mí  
(Ahora todos)  
Soy el nene el consentido, suavecito y abrazable.  
Uno así en cada casa debería haber.  
Tres digo  
Brinca en la cama y pégale a papá  
Corre las alfombras y ensucia el comedor  
Y cada vez que quiero pipí me hago en la cama  
Pero soy el nene el consentido. Uh  
Soy el nene el consentido, ¿No te encantaría tenerme?  
Papi, mami, mis hermanos,  
Soy el consentido de esta casa.  
Soy el nene, el bebito  
Soy el nene, el bebito  
Soy el nene, tú me quieres a mí.  
¡Hay que quererme!

(Nota: y como siempre, aquí está el enlace directo de Youtube, disfruten esta tierna y divertida canción, recuerdo de mi infancia: watch?v=CRNotK55a60)

Cuando terminaron la canción, Dan estaba totalmente sonrojado, mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas, incluso Mira, aunque ella lo hacía más discretamente, Piccolo, Mylene, Spectra y Robin sonreía nada más, sin risas ni nada, mientras Dan miraba a los dos guardianes con la cara como un tomate y sumamente molesto.

-¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? ¡Yo nunca…!-.

-Solamente dijimos la verdad-dijo Odd.

-Eres hijo único y por lo mismo eras el nene consentido-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Son unos…hijos de….!-.

-Tranquilo amigo-dijo Kenneth-si no te gusto, tenemos otra-.

-No se atrevan…-pero el par ya la estaba cantando.

Todos me quieren dar de besos, Me quieren dar abrazos,  
Me quieren manosear  
Siempre que salgo con mi mami, los finos me conocen,  
Me quieren saludar.

Nene soy consentido, nene soy, el más fenomenal.  
Más que Charline que es mi hermana,  
Más que Robin, mi hermano punk.  
Y mi mami me consiente, y a mi papi, le pego yo.

Nene me dicen mis hermanos no brinques en la cama, la vas a destrozar.  
Pero yo no les hago caso, doy tumbos por la sala, todo quiero tirar.  
¡ME ENCANTA!

Nene soy consentido, nene soy el más fenomenal  
Yo no soy, bien portado  
Solo sé, molestar  
Y mi mami me consiente, y a mi papi, le pego yo.

(Nota: y aquí esta el enlace en Youtube de esta canción tan clásica: watch?v=lnODPYX4lWY)

Cuando terminaron la canción, Dan estaba más furioso que nunca y con una sed insaciable de la sangre de ese par, quienes nuevamente emprendieron la retirada.

-No se cual es su problema, esas canciones me gustaron-dijo Luffy riéndose con todo lo que tenía.

-Y a mí me pareció lindo-dijo Mira sonrojada, aunque Dan estaba muy ocupado tratando de atrapar al par, finalmente, Piccolo detuvo todo.

-No es el momento para perder el tiempo, tienen una gema que recuperar-.

Dan asintió y miro al par amenazadoramente-Me las van a pagar-.

**Predatoria…..**

Los generales de Mesogog volvieron a reunirse con él en su salón del trono, el cruel guerrero estaba sumamente molesto por sus fracasos.

-Mis enemigos tienen 5 de las gemas y yo no tengo ninguna ¿Qué debo hacer con ustedes?-.

-Discúlpenos amo, se lo suplicamos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Denos otra oportunidad y le aseguro que le traeremos la gema pyrus-dijo Elsa preocupada.

-No, esta es la última gema y no estoy dispuesto a perderla, por esa razón, me encargare personalmente-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, ha llegado el momento de que el mejor guerrero del universo se encargue de estas molestas plagas y esta vez me apoderare no solo de la gema pyrus, sino de todas las gemas que esos niños me quitaron ¿estas listos, Diagon?-.

-Completamente mi amo-dijo Diagon, mientras lanzaba un rugido-nos veremos pronto Drago-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero les haya gustado, la gema darkus cayó en manos del poderoso Spectra y el temible Helios, pero ahora la última gema se ha revelado y esta vez no se enfrentaran a los generales Predacons, sino al Predacon más terrible de todos y al bakugan más diabólico que jamás ha existido._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_creí haber explicado que no pienso decirte si o no, sino dejar que todo ocurra conforme avanza el fic, pero como la búsqueda de las gemas esta por terminar, nos acercaremos cada vez más a la verdad, se paciente, POR FAVOR. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, creo que no debí guiarme solo por las imágenes que mostraba el buscador, en fin, en cuanto la búsqueda de las gemas termine habrá un pequeño receso, buen momento para las partes románticas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_por mí no hay problema, pero tengo que preguntar, para estar seguro ¿ella esta de acuerdo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ah si, bueno, aun lo estoy pensando, ya que hay muchos bonus que podrían no salir siempre en el fic, estoy decidiendo cuales si y cuales no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_ahora son dos, muy bien, los contestare uno por uno:_

_1.- Tratare de checarlo para ver que tal esta, por cierto ¿Qué te pareció DBM?_

_2.- ¿De que idea se trata? Me han dado muchas y he tenido propias que se me olvidan muchas que me dicen._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_lo que ocurre con Zeltrax tiene que ver mucho también con el odio irracional que tiene hacia Dan, recuerda que a él lo culpa por lo que le ocurrió, no tengo problemas en decirte que me paso:_

_Verás, tengo clases de Tae Kwan Do los lunes, miércoles y viernes de 5-6, el lunes comí a las 3:30 y además lo hice muy rápido, y por si no bastara, me presione demasiado durante los ejercicios, lo que provoco que me bajara el azúcar, me sentí mareado, sumamente cansado y sudaba frío, era una sensación horrible, yo solo me quería dormir, pero mis papás primero tuvieron que checarme la presión y me dieron tantita Coca Cola para que se me nivelara el azúcar y eso fue lo que pasó, ahora ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por preocuparte._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…**_


	31. Chibi Dan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de comenzar la búsqueda final de las gemas, pero esta vez, los peleadores tendrán que enfrentarse al cruel y despiadado líder Predacon, así como a su maligno bakugan, el cual es todo un ejército en un solo bakugan y que les tiene muchas sorpresas desagradables._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 Chibi Dan.**

15 años atrás, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, una cálida noche de verano, la gente comenzaba a terminar sus labores diarias, en ese momento, un ejecutivo, que por su aspecto, se podía ver que era alguien muy importante, comenzaba a abandonar su oficina y a dirigirse hacia su auto, cuando esta a punto de abrirlo, varios relámpagos iluminaron el cielo nocturno, aunque extrañamente, no había ninguna nube de tormenta.

Fue cuando un rayo golpeo el suelo, muy cerca de donde estaba aquel ejecutivo, quien tuvo que protegerse los ojos, conforme el humo se disipaba, el ejecutivo tuvo frente a él a un sujeto sumamente aterrador, se trataba de Mesogog, quien miro a su alrededor y luego al ejecutivo, quien retrocedió asustado.

-Vas a obedecer mis ordenes-dijo Mesogog, mientras alzaba una mano en dirección del hombre, quien cayó desmayado del susto-perfecto, tu doble bastara-el cuerpo de Mesogog brillo y tomo la forma de aquel ejecutivo, aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo lleno de maldad.

Mesogog comenzó a caminar por las oscuras calles, cuando un grupo de 10 delincuentes, 6 hombres y 4 mujeres, que no tendrían más de 20 años, aparecieron frente a él.

-Muy bien catrincito, suelta la lana y todo lo que traigas encima-.

Mesogog los miro y los delincuentes retrocedieron, la mirada de ese "hombre" era sumamente aterradora y cuando hablo, lo hizo con un tono tan malévolo, siniestro y cruel, que la mayoría tuvo intenciones de huir del lugar.

-Humanos tontos, al final, todos serán destruidos-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el miedo aumento, pero el jefe trato de tranquilizar todo soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Pero que tipo tan gracioso ¡Sobre él muchacho!-grito y aunque todos tenían miedo, se lanzaron sobre Mesogog.

No pasaron ni un segundo, cuando los delincuentes ya estaban en el suelo, algunos sangrando y otros inconscientes, pero todos vivos, mientras Mesogog sujetaba al líder del cuello y lo apretaba cada vez con mayor fuerza, ante la mirada de horror de sus cómplices, pero grande fue su asombro cuando Mesogog lo soltó.

-No perderé el tiempo con unas sabandijas como ustedes-y con esas palabras, Mesogog se interno en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Predatoria…..**

4 de los 5 generales observaron todo el show y estaban igual de aterrados que esos tipos, quizás más, ya que ellos conocían a Mesogog mejor que cualquiera y sabían hasta donde podía llegar su crueldad.

-El amo Mesogog fue piadoso con ellos-dijo Golden Boy.

-No perdería su tiempo acabando con unos insectos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Pero esto puede ser muy peligroso-dijo Frígida-el amo esta muy molesto y aunque tenga éxito en la obtención de la gema pyrus, nos castigara cruelmente-.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta la bruja científica?-pregunto Cell, refiriéndose a Elsa.

La Predacona se encontraba en sus habitaciones, pensando y pensando sobre su reciente actitud, especialmente con Mira, no entendía que le pasaba, esa vestal estaba afectándole de muchas maneras y aunque Elsa tomaba y tomaba vasos de vino, lo único que lograba era marearse y sin encontrar respuesta.

-Elsa, nunca te había visto tomar de esa forma-dijo Maha Vailo preocupada.

-Nunca había tenido motivos para hacerlo-dijo Elsa, dándole un nuevo trago a su vaso-no entiendo que me pasa….todo es culpa de esa chiquilla de Vestal…..ella es la responsable…..pero juro que pagara por causarme esta confusión…-dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida.

**Tierra…**

Los peleadores aparecieron en esa nueva época, esta vez iban Dan, Spectra, Mira, Fabia, Shun, Marucho, Chan Lee, Linus, Haibaku, Niemy, junto con Drago, Helios, Itassis, Valkiria, Taylean, Elfin, Fortress, Rubanoid, Titán Hydra Dragonoid, Aris, además de Luffy, Nami y Robin.

-Hemos llegado a nuestra última aventura por el tiempo-dijo Dan ansioso como siempre.

-Si, a la época en que eras el nene consentido-dijo Haibaku y todos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Dan se puso rojo de vergüenza y rabia, al tiempo que Mira golpeaba a Haibaku en la cabeza-¿ahora que hice?-.

-No perdamos el tiempo con tonterías, tenemos que recuperar la última gema ¿recuerdas?-dijo Mira, aunque todos se dieron cuenta que realmente lo hizo para defender a Dan, bueno, todos menos el propio Dan y Luffy.

-Creo que esta vez no necesitaremos esto-dijo Nami sacando la brújula-si Dan la tiene, bueno, la versión bebé, así que debe estar en su casa, dinos Dan ¿Dónde vives?-.

-Bueno…no lo recuerdo-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y todos se cayeron al estilo anime, menos Mira y Luffy, este último sonrió divertido y Mira lo hizo con ternura.

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?-grito Nami mirando a Dan con ganas de matarlo y Dan palideció.

-Lo que pasa es que nos mudamos cuando todavía era muy pequeño, no recuerdo muy bien donde viví por primera vez, pero si recuerdo el porque nos mudamos-respondió Dan rápidamente, mientras sudaba frío y lleno de terror.

-¿Y por que razón fue?-pregunto Fabia.

-Hubo algún ataque terrorista y muy cerca de la casa donde vivíamos, mis padres se asustaron tanto que decidieron que debíamos mudarnos-.

-Debió ser algo traumatizante-dijo Niemy.

-No realmente-dijo Dan-yo aun era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió todo, así que no tengo muchos recuerdos malos-.

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí-dijo Luffy con sus clásicas sonrisas.

-Si ya terminaron, tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrar la última gema-recordó Spectra y así, los peleadores comenzaron su marcha, mientras el sol del nuevo día terminaba de salir.

**Mientras….**

En un parque cercano, la gente ya comenzaba sus tareas diarias, había vendedores en las calles y mucha gente caminando de un lado a otro, así como una gran cantidad de vehículos, fue cuando entre todo ese ajetreo, Mesogog caminaba, a su paso, las flores se marchitaban y muchos animales evitaban hacer contacto con él, un vendedor se le acerco con intención de ofrecerle sus productos, pero la mirada llena de maldad de Mesogog lo hizo retroceder.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Mesogog, mientras miraba a su alrededor-¿Por qué esos peleadores luchan por un lugar tan vacío, por una tierra tan insignificante? No lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene de especial este mundo?-.

-Solo que fue de los afortunados en tener bakugan, mi lord-dijo Diagon.

-Puede ser, pero eso pronto cambiara, ya es tiempo de terminar con todo, obtendremos todas las gemas de una sola vez y nos desharemos de Dan Kuso antes de que se vuelva una amenaza-.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Mesogog y Diagon continuaron su avance hacia la residencia donde vivía Dan en ese entonces.

**En otro lado…**

La casa donde solía vivir el pequeño Dan estaba justo frente a los peleadores, quienes se habían escondido a la vuelta de la calle, la primera intención de Dan fue dirigirse y tomar la gema, pero todos lo detuvieron.

-No puedes llegar y decirles a tus padres "hola, soy su hijo del futuro"-explico Marucho-te enviarían al manicomio-.

-¿Tienen alguna otra idea?-pregunto Dan-porque les recuerdo que mis padres pueden estar en peligro si los Predacons aparecen-.

-Y no solo tus padres-dijo Robin-esta podría ser una oportunidad única para ellos, en la cual te destruyan antes de que te vuelvas una amenaza en el futuro-.

-Entonces tenemos que pensar en algo pronto-dijo Drago.

-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan aquí?-grito un chico, el cual tenía aspecto de venir de otro mundo, sus ropas eran una chaqueta de cuero, una playera roja debajo y pantalón azul oscuro.

-Debe ser el último sobreviviente-dijo Fabia.

-¿Sobreviviente? ¿De que hablan?-.

-Somos los peleadores bakugan y estamos en búsqueda de la gema pyrus-explico Mira, lo que hizo que el chico bajara la guardia.

-¿Qué saben de la gema?-pregunto el chico y los peleadores prosiguieron a contarles todo, cuando terminaron, el chico se quedo pensando-ya veo, entonces los rumores eran ciertos, los Predacons se volvieron locos y ahora buscan las gemas para destruir el universo-.

-Esto puede ser un problema Rioko-dijo un bakugan sobre su hombro.

-No tienes que decírmelo, Pyronetix-.

-Entonces ¿eres otro sobreviviente?-pregunto Nami cuidadosamente.

-Eso creo, me entristece saber que todos los mundos de mi dimensión fueron destruidos, pero si en verdad buscan la gema para evitar más destrucción, entonces los ayudare-.

-¿Sabes donde esta?-pregunto Dan.

-Si, la gema tomo la forma de la sonaja del bebé que vive en esa casa-Rioko señalo la que fuera casa de Dan-y ahora que lo pienso, eres muy parecido a ese bebé, aunque hay una pequeña diferencia-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Dan curioso.

-Que ese bebé se ve más simpático-Dan se cayó al estilo anime, mientras todos se reían, bueno, excepto Mira.

-Bueno, ya basta-dijo Mira-lo que queremos saber es si hay alguna forma de obtener la gema-.

-Si, todos los días los padres del bebé se van a trabajar por las 11 am, la criaturita se queda solo con su abuela, quien lo saca a pasear y siempre lleva consigo la sonaja que es la gema-.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué no la has recuperado?-pregunto Luffy.

-No soy un abusivo, nunca le quitaría nada a un bebé-dijo Rioko.

-Pero de alguna forma la perdí-dijo Dan, mientras miraba su mano-ahora recuerdo, tenía una sonaja que me gustaba mucho, ya que su punta no era como esfera, sino como un dragón, pero cierto día la perdí de manera misteriosa, después…-Dan comenzó a recordar a una mujer cantándole para tranquilizarlo, después de que comenzara a llorar-nada más-dijo sonrojado por eso último.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que ninguno de nosotros lastimaría jamás a un bebé, pero los Predacons no tendrán esa misma compasión con nadie-dijo Shun preocupado.

-Tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa-dijo Fabia y todos asintieron.

El día transcurrió, sin que los padres salieran a trabajar, al parecer, ese día lo tenía libre, pero cuando llego la noche, ambos salieron de la casa, vestidos de forma que indicaba que saldrían a tener una noche de parejas, mientras Miyoko le daba indicaciones a una mujer de avanzada edad, al verla, Dan casi derrama lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-Esa mujer…es mi abuela…..ella falleció hace mucho tiempo, antes de que conociera a Drago-.

-Dan-Mira lo vio con tristeza y tomo la mano del chico, quien se quedo asombrado-descuida, aquí estoy, contigo-.

-Gracias Mira-.

Robin se dio cuenta de inmediato de que entre ambos chicos podría pasar algo, así como entre Luffy y Nami, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que los padres de Dan se marcharon, mientras la abuela cerraba las puertas.

-¿Creen que podamos acercarnos para ver mejor?-pregunto Spectra.

-No es necesario acercarnos-dijo Robin-después de todo, tengo un poder muy útil-.

Y así, usando sus poderes de fruta del diablo, Robin hizo aparecer algunas manos por toda la casa, aunque de maneras que ni el bebé Dan ni su abuela se dieran cuenta, cuando Robin los encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Nami curiosa.

-Al parecer, están a punto de bañar al pequeño Dan-dijo Robin sonriendo y la cara de Dan se puso nuevamente como un tomate.

-¿Qué? ¡No veas eso!-grito totalmente rojo.

-No tiene nada de malo, eres un bebé muy lindo y tierno, hay, que piecitos tan pequeños, vaya, tu abuela si que se divierte jugando contigo, además de que lleno la tina con juguetes-.

-¿También esta el señor Quacky?-pregunto Dan y rápidamente reacciono-¡Quiero decir….deja de ver eso!-grito, mientras todos se reían, incluyendo Mira, quien no negaba que le gustaría ver al pequeño Dan en su baño.

-Esperen-interrumpió Robin cambiando su semblante a uno serio-hay alguien más en la casa-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-exclamo Dan preocupado.

-Es un hombre, pero hay algo extraño en él, tiene una mirada llena de maldad y es muy aterradora-.

-Debe ser algún Predacon disfrazado-dijo Fabia preocupada.

-¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vamos de inmediato!-grito Dan y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Dan ya estaba dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia aquella casa.

En el interior de la casa, la anciana se encontraba cambiando a chibi Dan, quien solo reía de manera juguetona ante su abuela, quien estaba muy empapada.

-Ay jovencito, si que eres muy travieso, pero ya estas limpio y fresco, un rato más y te daré tu leche para que vayas a dormir-en ese instante, el timbre sonó-que extraño ¿Quién podrá ser?-la anciana fue a abrir la puerta, dejando a Dan sobre uno de los sillones, al abrirla, se topo con un hombre de aspecto siniestro-¿puedo ayudarlo?-.

-Usted en nada-dijo el hombre, mientras lanzaba unos polvos que durmieron a la anciana y el hombre entro a la casa, acercándose a Dan, quien comenzó a llorar-que niño tan escandaloso-Mesogog sujeto a Dan del cabello y lo saco de la casa, el bebé lloraba y lloraba, mientras apretaba con fuerzas su sonaja.

Por suerte, un sonido llamo la atención de Mesogog, quien se vio obligado a esquivar un golpe que Luffy le había mandado, pero al hacerlo, chibi Dan salió disparado hacia el aire, siendo rescatado por Mira.

-Te tengo pequeño-dijo la vestal, quien sintió las manos del bebé, como si de alguna manera le estuviera agradeciendo-no tienes que hacerlo, pequeñito-.

Rápidamente, los peleadores se colocaron listos para la batalla, al igual que la tripulación, esperando que el resto de los generales apareciera, pero…

-Esperan en vano, ellos no vendrán-.

-Esa voz-dijo Spectra abriendo los ojos-¡Tengan cuidado, no se trata de cualquier Predacon, es Mesogog!-.

-¿Qué?-.

El aludido sonrió, al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba y revelaba su verdadera identidad, el terrible y cruel líder de los Predacons, Mesogog.

-Eres muy astuto Spectra, me reconociste solo con mi voz-.

-Es algo que jamás se olvida-.

-Así que tú eres Mesogog-dijo Luffy-ahora veo porque Dan y los otros se preocupan tanto de ti-.

-Y tú eres el chiquillo que logro llegar a ser rey pirata, que gran honor…para ti-dijo Mesogog haciendo una reverencia y luego mirando a Nami-volvemos a vernos, niña-.

Nami apretó con fuerza su vara, ella aun recordaba como Mesogog la había obligado a ayudar a sus generales a llegar al One Piece.

-Eres un gran cobarde, el cual finalmente da la cara-dijo Nami con furia.

-Que curioso-dijo Mesogog con las manos detrás-si yo soy un cobarde, entonces ¿Por qué estas temblando de miedo? No es una actitud digna de una reina pirata-al escuchar esas palabras, Luffy y Nami se sonrojaron, aunque Dan encaro a Mesogog sin miedo.

-¿Qué sucede? Te cansaste del fracaso de tus secuaces y por eso viniste en persona-.

-Algo así-.

-Yo también tuve que ver-dijo Diagon-después de todo, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes Drago-.

-Diagon-.

-Aunque en realidad, somos todos los bakugan a quienes abandonaste, todo por seguir a estos niños que creen ser héroes-.

-Lamento mucho no haber podido evitarles todo ese sufrimiento, pero no dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Diagon con los ojos brillantes.

-Será divertido, veremos que tan buenos guerreros son los peleadores y sus bakugan-al decir eso, una espada surgió del brazo derecho de Mesogog, al tiempo que tomaba a Diagon-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Preséntate Diagon Darkus!-.

El bakugan más terrible de todos los tiempos hizo acto de aparición, mientras miraba a los peleadores con un gran y profundo odio.

-¡Ya es hora de que sientan nuestra furia!-.

-¿Están listo muchachos?-pregunto Dan y todos asintieron-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Fusión Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¿Quieres vengarte de mí Diagon? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!-.

-¡Ahora Specter Helios Darkus!-.

-¡No te dejare toda la diversión, Drago!-.

-¡Ve Sphinx Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡Esto va Niella!-.

-¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡Por los grandes dioses de Asgard triunfare!-.

-¡Ve Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Les demostrare el poder de un bakugan neathiano!-.

-¡Ahora Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Esta belleza acabara con esa bestia! Oye, eso sonó muy bien ¿no crees Nami?-.

-Ya lo creo-.

Marucho solo sonrió divertido, Elfin y Nami se entendieron muy bien, aunque ese no era el mejor momento para ello.

-¡Surge Dortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Ahora Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por convertir a Syd en un monstruo!-.

-¡Adelante Pyronetix Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a salir victorioso!-Pyronetix, un bakugan demonio de fuego negro con forma humanoide con unos cuernos azules de como 1 metro, sus ojos son blancos, sus manos son rojas con una energía amarilla saliendo de ellas y sus piernas son de color morado.

-¡Surge Titán Hydra Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Alguien saldrá muy lastimado!-.

-¡Ahora Prehis Arisilvergold Pyrus!-.

-¡Por la libertad del universo!-.

Era obvio que los peleadores tenían ventaja numérica, pero Diagon era una combinación de millones de bakugan muertos en el pasado, esa batalla no iba a ser nada fácil.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema pyrus ha comenzando y aunque los peleadores tienen ventaja numérica, se enfrentan a los dos monstruos más peligrosos de todo el universo, así como tendrán que proteger a chibi Dan de la furia de Mesogog y Diagon._

**Nipijilguera: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, pero si que te retrasaste mucho, porque la búsqueda de las gemas ya casi termina, ahora se viene el enfrentamiento por la gema pyrus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si, ya me siento mejor gracias a Dios, afortunadamente no fue nada más serio, mi mamá temía que fuera el apéndice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_espero que no haya sido nada grave y ya estés en mejores condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues ya llegaron a esa época y la batalla por la gema esta por comenzar, pero su enemigo es Mesogog en persona y el terrible Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_el comic esta bien, pero me chocan los favoritismos y en ese comic lo hay, el autor hace que Bra, la hija de Vegeta, sea más poderosa que todos, incluyendo el propio Goku, además de que en el especial donde se explica como Bojack y sus siervos vencieron a los guerreros Z, pusieron a Piccolo como un debilucho, el tipo se cree fanático de DBZ, pero no conoce lo básico de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, ya las tengo y a Dan no le pareció muy gracioso eso y menos este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_te dije que iba a ser una canción que dejaría rojo de vergüenza a Dan, pero ahora su vergüenza aumento más al enterarse de lo que vio Robin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes, y como me diste algunos puntos, los voy a contestar de uno por uno, pero antes, espero que tu primo este bien:_

_1.- Ahora comienza la lucha por la última gema, pero esta vez, es contra los Predacons más terribles._

_2.- No lo hay, ya que realmente no esta en una época de héroes._

_3.- Solo tuve una baja de azúcar la semana pasada, pero me recupere gracias a la maravilla de la Coca Cola (Advertencia: no confundir con la droga coca)._

_4.- Pues ya esta comenzando ese encuentro._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias a Dios no pase a mayores, aunque mis papás si se asustaron, porque entre mis dos hermanas y yo, honestamente, yo soy el más sano, es muy raro que me enferme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, yo entiendo lo del tiempo, pero no tengo ningún comentario tuyo del capítulo 30 ¿estas seguro que lo pusiste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nipijilguera, Suteichi-Kazami y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf, Zeus, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves….**_


	32. Los Mechtogan de la muerte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de luchar contra las fuerzas malignas de Mesogog y Diagon, sin embargo, aunque Dan y Drago reciban ayuda de sus amigos peleadores y bakugan, así como de sus Mecthogan, los líderes Predacons les tienen una sorpresa desagradable._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 Los Mecthogan de la muerte.**

-Ya que ustedes son mayoría-comenzó Mesogog-¿les molesta que nosotros demos el primer ataque?-.

Dan y sus amigos se miraron algo preocupados, pero después asintieron, después de todo, tenían ventaja numérica, así que Dan acepto la condición de Mesogog.

-Muy bien, pero no intentes ese conjuro maldito-.

-Descuida, no tengo intenciones de terminar esta batalla con demasiada facilidad, primero les demostrare porque soy el Predacon más terrible de todo el universo ¡Poder activado: Garras káiser!-.

Las garras de Diagon comenzaron a brillar intensamente y el terrible bakugan se lanzo contra todos, golpeándolos a una velocidad increíble y arremetiendo contra Drago, todos los bakugan cayeron al suelo, ante la mirada asombrada de los peleadores.

-Esa fue una parte de nuestra ira-dijo Diagon con maldad.

-Los derribó a todos con un solo ataque, tiene un poder abrumador-dijo Chan Lee preocupada.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Nami y justo a tiempo, pues Mesogog había disparado un rayo contra ellos, gracias a la advertencia de Nami, todos lo esquivaron, aunque Mira protegió a chibi Dan como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué nos atacaste de esa forma?-exclamo Haibaku molesto.

-Porque es un Predacon-respondió Itassis-esta batalla la estas tomando como las que teníamos en nuestro mundo ¿no es así?-.

-Siempre tan inteligente Itassis, que lástima que no lo hayas sido para salvar a mi hermana-.

-Eres un maldito monstruo-.

-Si, pero ese monstruo debe saber mucho de Elsa-dijo Mira sin soltar a chibi Dan-tenemos que sacarle esa información-.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-.

-Si quieres pelear contra nosotros, entonces aceptamos el reto-dijo Dan.

-¡Estoy contigo Dan!-grito Luffy.

Dan y Luffy se lanzaron contra Mesogog, quien en cuanto los tuvo al alcance, golpeo el suelo produciendo un gran estruendo y liberando una gran cantidad de energía que derribo a Dan y a Luffy.

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Luffy!-.

Drago y el resto de los bakugan se recuperaron, para volver a encarar a Diagon, quien estaba listo para la siguiente batalla.

-Diagon, no nos detendrás con esto-.

-Eso es algo que veremos mi estimado Drago, todos ustedes son responsables de nuestro dolor y sufrimiento, pero ha llegado el momento de que sientan toda nuestra ira les haré sentir nuestro dolor 10 veces más-.

Mesogog dio un salto y se coloco sobre una barda cercana, mientras se preparaba para activar el siguiente ataque de Drago, pero esta vez…

-¡Poder activado: Cara de ira!-Dortress cambio a su cara de rabia y arremetió contra Diagon con todas sus fuerzas, su ataque dio en el blanco y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo-bien hecho Dortress-.

Antes de que Dortress respondiera, la garra de Diagon apareció de la nube de polvo y sujeto a Dortress del rostro, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-Eres un bakugan patético, tu poder no se compara con el mío-dijo Diagon y luego miro detenidamente a Dortress-tú…fuiste uno de esos bakugan que nos envió a la dimensión de la perdición, donde padecimos muchos horrores, ahora sentirás nuestro dolor ¡Llama infernal!-Diagon lanzo su llama contra Dortress, quien lanzo un grito de dolor antes de volver a su forma de esfera.

-Dortress-.

-Bien hecho Diagon, un insecto menos-dijo Mesogog con crueldad y al ver todo ese escándalo, chibi Dan comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no llores, aquí estoy-decía Mira en un intento por calmarlo.

-Vaya, esa versión de Dan es muy llorona-dijo Niemy.

-¡Solo tengo 1 año en este tiempo!-grito Dan tratando de justificarse.

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre el infante y el adolescente-dijo Rioko y todos se rieron.

-Es bueno morir riendo-dijo Mesogog con maldad.

-Prepárate Rubanoid-dijo Linus, mientras invocaba el armamento.

-¡Vas a devolver a Syd a la normalidad así tenga que obligarte!-rugió Rubanoid.

-Eso es algo que quisiera ver-dijo Mesogog con toda tranquilidad.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Arma de dragón imperial!-.

Rubanoid disparo sus rayos contra Diagon, quien los detuvo todos con sus manos, ante el asombro de Linus y Rubanoid.

-¡Esto es suyo!-rugió Diagon, mientras le devolvía el ataque, el cual devolvió a Rubanoid a su forma de esfera.

-No puedo creerlo, es un bakugan monstruoso-.

-Y no solo él es un monstruo-dijo Mesogog, mientras disparaba un rayo contra los peleadores y los tres piratas, quienes apenas pudieron esquivarlo.

-¡Prepárate Pyronitex!-.

-¡Cuando tu digas amigo mío!-.

-¡Poder activado: Nitro ataque!-.

Pyronitex se volvió de color azul y lanzo 7 rayos del mismo color que se separaron y luego aparecieron por detrás, sujetándolo para que reciba los rayos y luego lanzo una bola de fuego azul para rematar, todos los ataques dieron en el blanco y produjeron una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar, provocando que muchos residentes salieran a ver que pasaba, pero no se veía nada más que una gran cantidad de polvo y la primera impresión fue un ataque terrorista, por lo que todos emprendieron la evacuación.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Fabia.

-Pero estoy segura que con eso Diagon quedo herido-dijo Nami esperanzada.

-Piensa de nuevo-Diagon reapareció y arremetió contra Pyronitex, el bakugan trato de defenderse, pero Diagon lo estrello contra el suelo y ataca con toda su furia, el ataque fue tan terrible que Pyronitex volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando?-exclamo Rioko.

-Esto es demasiado fácil y no veo que los bakugan de las gemas hagan mucho-.

-Descuida, eso cambiara ahora-Elfin se lanzo contra Diagon.

-¡Espera Elfin!-grito Marucho, pero ya era muy tarde.

Peor ya era tarde y Elfin trato de atacar a Diagon, pero el bakugan detuvo su ataque si ningún problema, para luego sujetarla del cuello con una gran fiereza.

-Realmente debes aprender respeto niña tonta-.

-Creo que el que necesita clases de respeto eres tú-dijo Elfin sin inmutarse y Diagon rugió con furia.

-Niña insolente-Diagon lanzo a Elfin contra el suelo, por fortuna, la bakugan ahora era más fuerte y resistió ese terrible golpe-reconozco tu resistencia, pero eso no basta para lidiar conmigo-.

Después de eso, Diagon comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Drago, pero antes de encontrarlo, se topo con Titán Hydra y Aris, quienes estaban listos para enfrentarse al maligno bakugan.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Haibaku-¡Recuerden que no se trata de un bakugan común!-.

-Veo que al menos ustedes ya han comprendido el alcance del poder de Diagon-dijo Mesogog-pero aun no conocen todo lo que es capaz de hacer ¡Prepárate Diagon!-.

-Estos bakugan ni siquiera son dignos de estar frente a mi magnificencia-dijo Diagon con malévolo placer.

-¡Ay, eres un abusivo!-grito Niemy molesta-¡Poder activado: Furia de llamas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque dragón explosivo!-.

Mientras Aris disparaba una gran cantidad de llamas contra Diagon, Titán Hydra varias bolas de fuego, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Diagon reapareció completamente ileso.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eso no me hizo ni cosquillas, creo que ya es tiempo de que aprendan a respetar a sus superiores-Diagon libero una gran cantidad de energía y dos rayos, los cuales golpearon a Titán Hydra y a Aris, ambos bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera.

-No puedo creerlo, venció a todos fácilmente-dijo Valkiria preocupada.

-Realmente es un bakugan terrible-dijo Taylean.

-Si, pero se ha metido con una mujer y por eso lo voy a castigar-dijo Elfin levantándose.

-No te confíes-advirtió Itassis.

-Veamos si ese bakugan puede contra nosotros 5-dijo Helios listo para la batalla.

Diagon solo se rio al escuchar la amenaza de Helios-¿Crees que solo por tener el poder de las gemas podrán conmigo? Que inocentes resultaron ser-.

-¡Poder activado: Jaula oscura!-.

Diagon alzo sus garras y creo un jaula de energía oscura, la cual atrapo a los 5 bakugan, dejándolos atrapados.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Fabia.

-Esa jaula no solo se encarga de atrapar a sus bakugan, sino que además impide que usen cualquier tipo de poder, incluyendo cartas portales, armamentos y mechtogans, ya que si los usan, bueno, se debilitaran cada vez más y más hasta que no les quede nada de energía-dijo Mesogog con crueldad.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Libéralos ahora!-exigió Dan.

-Si quieres que los libere entonces solo tienes que rendirte ante mí y dejar que acabe con tu versión infantil, para que así ya no seas una amenaza en el futuro-dijo Mesogog con crueldad.

-Tengo una mejor idea ¡Drago!-.

Diagon alzo la vista y Drago descendió en picada sobre él-¿Querías pelear conmigo Diagon? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!-ambos bakugan se impactaron contra el suelo y se levantaron rápidamente.

-Un truco muy sucio Drago, aunque de ti ya no me sorprende-.

-Ya basta Diagon, realmente lamento mucho todo lo que sufrieron esos bakugan, pero esta no es la solución-.

-Te equivocas, es la mejor solución, acabar con toda la vida que existe en el universo es la única forma de acabar con el caos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Dan y Mesogog fue quien respondió.

-Dime algo Kuso, desde que conoces a los bakugan ¿Cuántas veces has tenido batallas por diversión y cuantas por salvar al universo de algún villano?-.

-Bueno…no lo se, ha habido muchas ocasiones, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que Diagon dijo la última vez? Él es el resultado de la combinación de la energía negativa de todos los bakugan que fueron víctimas de todas esas batallas, pero omitió ciertos puntos-.

-¿Cómo cual?-cuestiono Drago.

Diagon se rio-Que no solo soy la energía negativa de los bakugan muertos, sino de todos los humanos, vestal, neathianos y gundalianos que han muerto de maneras tan crueles-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Mesogog-¿Por qué creen que las gemas fueron a parar a todos esos mundos en específico? Porque ellas trataban de evitar ese dolor, todas esas muertes de inocentes, como si realmente existieran inocentes, durante la segunda guerra mundial, Adolf Hitler asesino a cientos de judíos, así como en la guerra misma murieron muchos inocentes en batallas sin sentido, en la época del One Pice-Luffy, Nami y Robin esperaron-bueno, tenemos la trágica muerte de Bellmere, tu querida madre niña y de tu hermano capitán Luffy-ambos apretaron los dientes al escuchar a Mesogog hablar así-en la época de los piratas del Caribe hubo batallas que acabaron con la vida tanto de piratas como de marinos y de gente inocente, después tenemos la guerra de Troya, donde los troyanos se llevaron la peor parte, y tenemos a Drácula, quien asesino a inocentes solo para mantenerse vivo-.

-Pero en esta época no hubo guerras ni muertes-dijo Dan.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿Y que me dices del supuesto ataque terrorista que tomo la vida de muchas personas? Ese por el cual tu familia se mudo-.

-Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con supuesto ataque terrorista?-Mesogog se quedo callado y Dan se desespero-¡Contesta!-.

Pero como siempre, Shun fue de los primeros en darse cuenta-¡No….no puede ser!-

-¿Qué ocurre Shun?-.

-Es probable que lo que ocurrió aquí no fue por un ataque terrorista-dijo seriamente-debimos ser nosotros-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Mira, aun sosteniendo a chibi Dan.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir-Spectra miro a su alrededor-nuestra batalla esta causando mucha destrucción, ahora entiendo, no fue un ataque terrorista, fue una batalla entre bakugan lo que obligo a tu familia a mudarse-.

-No…puede ser…..-dijo Dan aterrado.

-Como podrás ver Dan, tú ya causaste miserias y dolor desde el momento en que naciste-dijo Mesogog.

-Las almas de todas las personas que murieron en esta batalla también alimentan mi fuerza, fueron los que me ayudaron a nacer, la energía negativa de todos esos bakugan fue la última gota-.

-Esto no puede ser cierto-dijo Drago.

-Lo mejor que pueden hacer es entregarnos las gemas y así terminara todo el caos que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos-dijo Diagon.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que se las entregaremos tan fácilmente?-cuestiono Drago-entonces no me conocen lo suficiente, especialmente teniendo los poderes de Dharak/Razenoid y Naga-

Diagon gruño con furia-Y su odio es uno de los componentes que más me motivan para destruirte-.

-Y sino me entregaran las gemas por las buenas, entonces lo harán por las malas-con esas palabras de Mesogog, Diagon comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo, pero no era fuego darkus, era un fuego pyrus, sin embargo, había algo muy familiar en ese poder, al menos para Luffy y Mesogog le respondió-si Luffy, es el ataque de tu querido hermano, su alma también forma parte de Diagon-.

-¿Qué?-.

Diagon se lanzo contra Drago, tratando de golpearlo con sus garras de fuego, Drago esquivo los ataques con dificultad y contraataco en una poderosa embestida.

-¡Resiste amigo! ¡Poder activado: Llama de dragón máxima!-Drago lanzo una potente llama contra Diagon, pero su fuego solo incremento el de Diagon-¿Qué?-.

-¡Mi ataque lo hizo más fuerte!-.

-¡Como te dije antes Drago, mi odio es el odio de generaciones!-Diagon lanzo una potente corriente de fuego y aunque Drago se protegió, el ataque si logro lastimarlo.

-¡Drago! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Si…..pero eso realmente dolió…..-.

Diagon se echo a reír-El poderoso Drago se encuentra lastimado, como han caído los poderosos-.

-Estaré caído, pero no vencido Diagon-declaro Drago levantándose de nuevo.

-¡Bien dicho amigo, pero creo que necesitaremos más ayuda!-.

-¡Tienes razón!-.

-¡Es hora de invocar a Zenthon!-.

Drago comenzó a brillar y el poderoso Mechtogan Zenthon hizo acto de aparición-¡Vivo para servir a mis amos!-.

-¡Veamos como solucionas esto Mesogog, hasta Magician cayó ante el poder de Drago y Zenthon!-.

-Eres solo un niño jugando a ser guerrero-dijo Mesogog-dime Diagon ¿crees tener algún problema contra ese Mechtogan?-.

-En absoluto-dijo Diagon-acabare con él fácilmente, pero me gustaría demostrarles a Kuso y a Drago que equivocados están al creer ser más fuertes solo por tener un Mechtogan-.

-Somos de la misma opinión ¡Invoca a Mechtogan Death Stinger!-.

Diagon comenzó a brillar y un Mechtogan más hizo acto de aparición, este Mechtogan tenía la apariencia de un escorpión, su lomo era azul, mientras su abdomen gris, como ojo tenía un visor color naranja, y en lugar de un aguijón en la punta de su cola, tenía un cañón láser.

-¿También tienen un Mechtogan?-exclamo Marucho preocupado.

-Esto esta empeorando cada vez más-dijo Robin seriamente, mientras chibi Dan volvía a romper en llanto.

Death Stinger no hablaba, pero los golpes que daba con sus pinzas y el movimiento de su cola, indicaban que estaba listo para la batalla.

-Drago, creo que tendremos que ir al máximo nivel-dijo Dan.

-Creo lo mismo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-¡Invoquen a Titán Mechtogan!-.

Dan, Drago y Zenthon comenzaron a brillar, logrando invocar al más poderoso Mechtogan del peleador pyrus, quien en cuanto toco el piso, provoco un ligero temblor.

-¡Ahora estamos listos para la gran batalla!-declararon los cuatro guerreros del fuego.

-Que estúpidos son, pero si quieren una batalla con todo ¡Invoca a Titán Mechtogan Death Suarer!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

Mesogog, Diagon y Death Stinger comenzaron a brillar, y finalmente, un nuevo Titán Mechtogan hizo su aparición, este parecía un tyrannosaurio rex gigante, tenía tres garras en cada mano, unos cañones en la punta de su nariz, así como en su cola, un cañón más en su boca, filosos dientes, su color era negro con detalles rojos y sus garras eran plateadas, así como sus dientes, lo más terrorífico de todo, era que este Mechtogan era mucho más grande que Titán Zenthon, quien apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

-Esa cosa podría usar a un bakugan como mondadientes-dijo Luffy asustado.

-¡No es el momento de tus bromas!-grito Nami aterrada.

El Death Saurer lanzo un potente rugido que sonó como una bomba y Dan lo recordó, ese fue el estruendo que había escuchado cuando era muy pequeño, uno que al parecer, se había escuchado por toda la ciudad, lo que produjo que sus padres regresaran en cuanto pudieran.

-Creo que esto se complica cada vez más-dijo Dan asustado.

-Y sospecho que estamos a punto de enfrentar un poder abrumador-dijo Drago preocupado.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón, tienes, porque ante ustedes están los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis: yo, Mesogog, el más grande Predacon que ha existido, amante de la sangre y la destrucción; Diagon, el bakugan más poderoso que existe, representación del odio y el dolor; Death Stinger, el parásito del universo, corrompedor de vidas; y finalmente; Death Saurer, el demonio de la destrucción, verdugo de mundos. Ahora mismo sentirán nuestra ira-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema pyrus se esta complicando mucho más que con las anteriores gemas, especialmente ahora que Mesogog ha invocado dos Mechtogan que poseen terribles poderes, Dan y Drago están en graves problemas._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_la batalla por la gema no va nada bien, a menos, para los peleadores, ya que Mesogog y Diagon han demostrado su gran poder y el peligro esta aumentando mucho, respecto a tu pregunta, si, ya la vi y francamente, como fan de Batman, no fue lo que me esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_escucho y obedezco, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo lamento, pero en este momento la recolección de las gemas es la prioridad, cuando termine ya habrá un momento de descanso para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso haré y si, ya vi esa película, como siempre me mato de risa, especialmente los nuevos villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_en esa parte recordé a mis dos abuelos, la mamá de mi mamá y el papá de mi papá, quienes murieron en los 3 primeros años del 2000. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_comprendo, yo me sentí así el lunes pasado, aunque gracias a Dios, la maravilla de la Coca Cola me salvo, en serio, eso me salvo, de las canciones ¿Qué nunca viste la serie de Disney "Dinosaurios"? En el capítulo deje los enlaces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_ese fue un clásico de la infancia, de la serie de Disney "Dinosaurio", cuando la compañía hacía cosas que valieran la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Moon-9215, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…..**_


	33. Batalla pyrus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla por la gema pyrus esta llegando a su punto final, pero desafortunadamente, en estos momentos, la situación es mala para Dan y Drago, ambos deberán dar todo lo que tienen para poder hacerle frente a esos terribles Mechtogan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 Batalla pyrus.**

Los dos Mechtogan de Diagon se veían sumamente temibles, mientras que Dan y Drago solo apretaban los puños, al igual que Zenthon y Titán Zenthon, mientras los demás solo podían observar.

-Sería mejor para ustedes rendirse ahora, así evitaran una muerte sumamente dolorosa-dijo Diagon.

-No me conoces lo suficiente entonces-dijo Drago desafiante.

-Por desgracia si-intervino Mesogog-ambos son muy testarudos y prefieren morir antes de rendirse-.

-Aunque eso es perfecto para mí-dijo Diagon con placer-¡Death Stinger, Death Saurer, acábenlos!-.

Ambos Mechtogan asintieron y se lanzaron contra ambos Zenthon, quienes también se lanzaron al ataque, mientras Drago encaraba a Diagon.

-No tiene que ser así-dijo Drago.

-¿Prefieres jugar damas conmigo?-pregunto Diagon con burla y Drago solo apretó los dientes.

-Vamos Kuso, lanza el primer ataque, te otorgo el honor-dijo Mesogog.

-No necesito tu compasión, pero ya que insistes ¡Poder activado: Impacto de fuego!-los brazos de Drago comenzaron a brillar y el valiente bakugan se lanzo contra Diagon.

-¡Poder activado: Garras Káiser!-las garras de Diagon brillaron y se lanzo contra Drago.

Ambos bakugan dragones chocaron, produciendo una gran explosión, una que destruyo muchas casas cercanas, pero Luffy logro poner a salvo a la abuela de Dan, quien seguía inconsciente, mientras Mira abrazaba con mayor fuerza a chibi Dan.

-¡Vamos Drago, se que ese no es todo tu poder, atácame como lo hiciste con tantos bakugan malignos!-.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Esos bakugan eran Naga y Dharak/Razenoid, eran una amenaza para el universo!-.

-¡Pero seguían siendo bakugan, seres con sueños y anhelos, mismos que tú y Kuso destruyeron!-.

-¡Lamento mucho que creas eso!-.

-¡No lo creo, lo se!-.

Mientras Drago y Diagon peleaban, los Mechtogan también lo hacían, pero a decir verdad, no iba nada bien para los Mechtogan pyrus, ya que los darkus tenían un poder abrumador.

El Death Stinger lanzo un golpe con su cola, pero Zenthon la detuvo con sus brazos-¡Debo proteger a mis amos!-apenas dijo eso, Death Stinger lo golpeo con sus pinzas y Zenthon rodo por el suelo.

-¡Zenthon!-.

-¡No le fallare a mis amos!-.

Titán Zenthon dio un salto y lanzo una feroz patada al rostro del Death Saurer, quien por poco cae al suelo, pero logro mantenerse firme y contraataco con un feroz golpe con sus garras, al tiempo que disparaba con los cañones de su nariz y rugía con ferocidad.

Los otros 5 bakugan trataban de liberarse para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero esa jaula los debilitaba cada vez más y más, pronto no tendrían suficiente energía para mantenerse en pie.

-Esto es algo digno de verse ¿no lo crees Kuso?-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Bueno, el poderoso Drago no esta enfrentando a un bakugan, sino a todo un ejército y eso incluye humanos, vestal, neathianos y gundalianos, algo sumamente interesante-.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-¿Eso crees? Yo no fui quien mato a cientos de judíos solo por sentirse superior a ellos, yo no fui quien dejo huérfanas a esa jovencita y a su hermana-Nami apretó los dientes al escuchar eso-tampoco fui yo quien mato al hermano del capitán Luffy-Luffy solo miro con odio a Mesogog-no cace piratas para luego colgarlos, aun cuando ellos eran niños inocentes, tampoco inicie una guerra solo porque una mujer dejo a su esposo para irse con su amante y no vendí mi alma al diablo para convertirme en un ser de ultratumba-.

-¿Y que me dices de la muerte de todos tus amigos y la de todos los habitantes de los planetas vecinos? ¿No fuiste responsable de eso?-.

-A veces, para lograr algo, hay que sacrificar muchas cosas-.

-¿Sacrificar? ¿Así lo llamas?-grito Dan molesto.

-Todos somos sacrificables, incluyéndonos, crees que eres especial, pero no lo eres, solo eres un niñito jugando a ser héroe, así como ese tonto de sombrero de paja es un niño jugando a ser pirata y con grandes anhelos de grandezas-.

-¡Claro que no!-grito Luffy-¡Yo soy un verdadero pirata y voy a convertirme en el rey de los piratas!-.

-Que sueño tan vago y después de que lo logres ¿Qué harás?-ante esa pregunta, Luffy se quedo callado-así es como funciona, todos tienen sueños, deseos de superación, pero una vez que los logran ¿Qué hacen? Nada, es un círculo que no se puede romper-

-¿Es por eso que quieres destruir al universo? ¿Ese es tu sueño Mesogog?-cuestiono Dan.

-Mi sueño es traer orden a este universo caótico y creo que es hora de que comprendan el porque jamás me vencerán-.

Diagon asintió y se elevo más en el aire, mientras Drago lo perseguía, ambos llegaron más allá de las nubes, donde la luna brillaba intensamente.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Diagon?-.

-Simplemente alejarte de Kuso-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Nos hemos vuelto muy dependientes de nuestros compañeros peleadores y aquí arriba podremos pelear sin que ellos se entrometan-.

-Hay algo más en esto ¿verdad?-.

-Si, que mi amo se encargara de Kuso personalmente-.

-¿Qué?-.

En tierra firma, Dan buscaba a Drago, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, mientras que Mesogog preparaba la espada que surgió de su brazo.

-No pierdas el tiempo, están peleando entre ellos, así que prepárate para nuestro combate-.

-¿Nuestro combate?-.

Rápidamente, Itassis comprendió de lo que Mesogog hablaba-¡Oh no, ten cuidado, quiere desafiarte a un combate Depredador!-.

-¿Combate Depredador? ¿Qué es eso?-.

-Una batalla entre nosotros, un simple combate mortal, con lo que yo elija, ya que yo te desafié, así que toma tu espada-Mesogog lanzo una espada hacia Dan, quien la tomo.

-¿Por qué quieres un combate así?-.

Mesogog se rio quedamente-Porque ya es tiempo de ver que tan grandioso es realmente Dan Kuso, sin ayuda de sus amigos y de su bakugan-.

-Ya veo, quieres que nosotros probemos nuestras habilidades-.

-No, quiero liquidarte con mis propias manos y para asegurarme de que nadie intervendrá, ni siquiera tus Mechtogan ¡Cañón de partículas eléctricas!-.

El Death Saurer abrió sus fauces, mientras reunía energía, al igual que el Death Stinger la reunía en el cañón de la punta de su cola, finalmente, ambos la liberaron en un rayo tan poderoso, que si no hubiera impactado contras los Mechtogan Zenthon, bien podrían haber destruido toda la ciudad.

-¡Zenthon!-.

-¡Lo siento amo….he fallado…..!-.

En el cielo, Drago sintió la derrota de los Mechtogan-¡Oh no, Dan esta en peligro!-.

-¡Olvídate de él, preocúpate por ti!-rugió Diagon, mientras se lanzaba contra Drago.

En el suelo, Dan palideció al ver a los dos Mechtogan darkus sobre él, pero en ese momento, Mesogog los detuvo.

-Dije que seríamos solo Kuso y yo, así que voy a cumplirlo-.

-Veo que tienes honor-dijo Dan con burla.

-Veamos si tú también-.

Dan miro a sus amigos, en su mirada estaba la petición de que no interfirieran, pero a nadie le parecía lo mejor, especialmente considerando quien era el oponente de su amigo.

-Muy bien, ahora solo estamos tú y yo, Mesogog-dijo Dan con determinación.

-Creo que esta será una batalla muy divertida, veamos que puedes hacer Kuso-.

Dan se lanzo contra Mesogog e intento golpearlo con su espada, pero Mesogog lo detuvo con suma facilidad, Dan continuo atacando con todo lo que tenía.

**Portal del tiempo…..**

-Ese tonto-dijo Zoro, quien acababa de despertar-no sabe como usar una espada-.

-Es un gran peleador y aunque ha resistido combates contra Zeltrax, esta es la primera vez que se enfrenta a un guerrero del calibre de Mesogog-dijo Piccolo seriamente.

-¿No cree que esta exagerando un poco?-pregunto Runo.

-¿Eso crees? Eso lo dices porque tú no conoces a los Predacons, ellos viven para la gloria de la batalla, esta en su sangre, son guerreros por naturaleza y sus batallas no son simples juegos por diversión, incluso antes de Mesogog, los Predacons peleaban en batallas hasta el final, acabando con sus vidas y a veces, hasta con la de sus bakugan-

-Eso nos consta-dijo Freeza, seguida de Uria, Neos y Raviel-los Predacons siempre han sido así, son una orgullosa raza guerrera, muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya existido-.

-Antes de decir algo, primero piénsalo, porque esa manera de pensar, puede provocar que Mesogog te mate-.

-Pero nosotros ya hemos peleado con tipos rudos antes, muchos de ellos están aquí ¿en que se diferencia Mesogog a todos ellos?-pregunto Jake.

-En que Mesogog es un guerrero por naturaleza, a diferencia de Naga, Zenoheld, Hydron, Spectra y Barodius, él nació para la batalla, nació para la guerra, para la gloria de la conquista, es un amante de la sangre y la destrucción y en una batalla no se detiene hasta terminar con su rival y eso implica hacerlo pedazos-.

-Pero seguro que el maestro Dan puede con él-dijo Baron sonriendo emocionado.

-Piénsalo de nuevo-dijo Piccolo.

**Tokio….**

La batalla no iba nada bien, ni para Dan ni para Drago, aunque Drago estaba logrando mantener la batalla contra Diagon, para Dan era difícil mantenerla contra Mesogog.

-Esperaba más del peleador número 1 del universo, creo que ese título se te dio muy pronto-.

-Ni creas que te tengo miedo-.

-Pues deberías-.

-¡Ya he enfrentado tipos rudos como tú, no voy a asustarme!-Dan se lanzo contra Mesogog, queriendo darle un golpe, pero el Predacon fue más rápido y le dio un feroz rodillazo en el estomago, Dan iba a caer, pero Mesogog lo sostuvo del cabello y lo levanto.

-Tú idea de guerrero es solo ser un peleador bakugan y cuando no tienes a Drago contigo entonces no sabes que hacer, eres un débil, débil y patético-.

-Te equivocas-Dan intento darle una patada a Mesogog, pero este la detuvo y lanzo a Dan contra el suelo.

-¿Lo ves? Es fácil adivinar tu siguiente movimiento, eres patético-.

Los amigos de Dan solo podían observar atónitos la batalla, Mesogog le estaba dando una paliza a Dan y solo les quedaba rezar porque mejorara todo para su amigo, mientras Drago seguía enfrascando a Diagon.

-¡Basta Diagon! ¡Esto no solucionara nada! ¿Qué quieres ganar con esto?-cuestiono Drago.

-¡Por lo visto aun no sabes de que se trata esta batalla! ¡Se trata de venganza, vamos a regresarte 10 veces más todo el sufrimiento que nos causaron!-.

-¡Ya basta con eso, me culpas por algo que ignoraba!-.

-¡Exacto, mientras tú disfrutabas de una vida llena de alegrías y risas, nosotros nos pudríamos en ese abismo!-conforme hablaba, las manos de Diagon temblaban de rabia y poco a poco, todo su cuerpo también-¡Ren y Linehalt dicen que ellos vivían en un inframundo, pero para nosotros, ese "inframundo", era un paraíso comparado al lugar donde estábamos!-.

-Diagon-.

-¡Todos los días nos sometían a cientos de tormentos, mientras ustedes disfrutaban de la vida tranquilamente! ¿Crees que nosotros disfrutamos ser los bakugan olvidados en la dimensión de la perdición? ¿Cómo crees que se sintieron Elico y Brontes cuando Mylene y Volt, sus supuestos compañeros, los desecharon para reemplazarlos por maquinas? ¿Cómo crees que fue para los bakugan neathianos y gundalianos pasar de amigos a armas de guerra? ¡No es agradable Drago!-.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque quieren destruir al universo entero, Mesogog es un monstruo, uno que no tiene piedad, no deberías servirle-.

-Mesogog es el salvador del universo, él tiene razón, en el universo solo existe caos y sufrimiento, no puede haber orden, es por eso que la mejor opción es la aniquilación total-.

-Te equivocas, esa no es la única opción-.

-Que curioso, no pensaste lo mismo cuando acabaste con Naga y Dharak/Razenoid-.

-Eso fue diferente-.

-En lo que a mí respecta, no hay diferencia, ellos buscaban conquistar el universo y destruir todo a su paso, tú los acabaste porque no tuviste otra alternativa ¿no es así?-.

-Bueno….-.

-¿Lo ves? No existe ninguna otra alternativa, quizás tú y Kuso acaben conmigo y con Mesogog, pero entonces que pasara después, que te asegura que no aparecerán nuevos y más poderosos enemigos que buscan la conquista del universo, siempre es lo mismo, lo mejor es acabar con todo de una buena vez-.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo Drago-pero nunca voy a permitirlo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que ambos buscan es la muerte de millones de inocentes, algo que jamás permitiré, tienen razón, les falle a todos ustedes, por eso, no voy a fallar nunca más-.

-Admirables sentimientos, dignos del noble Drago-dijo Diagon con burla-que lastima que no estoy de acuerdo ¡Gladiador relámpago!-.

Drago detuvo el ataque de Diagon-¡Necesitaras más que el ataque de Dharak para derrotarme!-.

-¡Afortunadamente, tengo más de donde vino ese!-Diagon comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Drago, quien repitió la acción, ambos chocaron en el cielo, el cual se iluminaba con colores rojos y negros.

La gente que estaba siendo evacuada, observaba atónita lo que ocurría en el cielo de su ciudad, preguntándose si esa era alguna señal del fin del mundo.

-¡No dejare que lastimes a nadie más!-declaro Drago.

-¡Veremos que tan ciertas son tus palabras, Drago!-.

-¡Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Rayo de fuego infernal!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, pero Diagon resistió y se lanzo contra Drago, para luego sujetarlo por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¡Se paciente, te soltare, pero primero me divertiré un poco!-y con esas palabras, Diagon comenzó a descender en picada, llevando consigo a Drago.

En el suelo, Mesogog lanzo un golpe en la cara de Dan, quien rodo por el piso, pero se levanto rápidamente, haciendo que Mesogog silbara.

-Estoy impresionado, ni entre los mejores guerreros Predacon vi el mismo espíritu que tú y ese capitán muestran-.

-Creo que me has estado subestimando-.

-Puede ser, pero déjame aclararte que yo fui el campeón y me mantuve ahí porque también tengo un gran espíritu de combate, además de un feroz instinto asesino-.

-Eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado-.

-Que admirable-Mesogog miro hacia el cielo-pero sugiero que te hagas a un lado-con esas palabras, Mesogog retrocedió de un salto y cuando Dan vio hacia arriba, observo que Diagon descendía a toda velocidad, llevando sujeto a Drago, quien trataba de librarse.

-¡Drago esta en peligro!-en su preocupación, no notaba que iban a caer justo donde estaba él, por fortuna, Luffy lo rescato a tiempo-¡Drago!-.

Diagon fue el primero en levantarse después del impacto-No te preocupes, él no es de los que se muere con tanta facilidad, realmente es un bakugan único-.

-Veo que conoces muchas cosas de mí-dijo Drago levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Descuida, aun puedo pelear-.

-Esto es algo interesante ¿no crees Diagon?-.

-Por supuesto, nos están dando más batalla de la que nos dieron Niella e Itassis-la aludida apretó los puños al escuchar eso.

Fue cuando los dos Mechtogan de Diagon se acercaron a sus amos, mientras Dan y Drago palidecían, pero Mesogog se rio.

-No tengan miedo, dije que esta sería una batalla justa, pero al parecer no lo es realmente, así que dejare que escojan a alguien que les ayude-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, tú y Drago elijan a un bakugan y a un guerrero que les pueda ayudar, eso hará las cosas más divertidas para nosotros-.

-Muy bien-dijo Drago-entonces escojo a Itassis-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú tienes más experiencia peleando con Diagon, eso nos puede servir-.

-Muy bien, Diagon, libérala y tú chiquilla de Vestal, ven y únete a la batalla-Mira asintió, no sin antes dejar a chibi Dan en manos de Fabia.

-Estoy lista, ya que yo también tengo cuentas que saldar-.

-¿Y a quien eliges tú Kuso?-.

Dan miro a sus amigos, pero todos se apartaron y Luffy se acerco-¿Puedo unirme aunque no tenga bakugan?-.

-¿Enfrentarme a un rey pirata? Si, creo que sería algo muy divertido-.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-.

Los amigos de Dan, Mira y Luffy se encontraban preocupados, aunque sabían que tenían la ventaja del número, Mesogog y Diagon se mostraban muy confiados, así como demasiado tranquilos, mientras chibi Dan continuaba llorando lleno de terror, al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza su sonaja.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado, la batalla por la gema pyrus no va nada bien y ahora Mesogog ha decidió aumentar el riesgo, sintiéndose demasiado confiado, esta batalla esta lejos de terminar._

_Subí el capítulo hoy porque mañana vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi mamá y no creo tener tiempo de subirlo, pero el siguiente tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes, lamento todos los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar._

**Zeus: **_eso tuvo razón, ya que es la primera vez que Diego se enamoraba de alguien y es más increíble que haya sido de una pirata, me pregunto si harán una 5ta. Película y quienes serán los villanos esta vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes ni idea, ya que aunque ahora Mesogog les dio una pequeña ventaja, el peligro sigue siendo demasiado grande, especialmente por el poder de Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no se agradecerte o enojarme, así que te pediré que seas más específico con ese comentario, por favor, por cierto ¿Cuánto vas a continuar tus fics? No he visto avances tuyos por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, entonces le agradeceré al maniaco y al desconocido, aunque no tengo ni idea de quien es realmente, en fin, la batalla se ha complicado mucho más, espera a ver que pasa después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_como habrás leído, Mesogog no tiene intención de usar a sus Mechtogan, al menos, no por el momento, ya que primero se quiere divertir y acabar con sus enemigos, del mismo modo que acabo con toda su gente o quizás, de maneras mucho peores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Les mando mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes….**_

_**Nuevamente, pido disculpas por cualquier inconveniente que pueda causar esperar hasta el lunes el próximo capítulo.**_


	34. El valor del fuego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que se decida quien se quedara con la última gema, pero a Dan le espera una sorpresa sumamente impactante, al menos para él, un viejo recuerdo estaba a punto de revelarse._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 El valor del fuego.**

Drago e Itassis se lanzaron contra Diagon, mientras que Dan y Luffy contra Mesogog, aunque en ambos Predacons había una expresión llena de confianza.

Itassis lanzo un golpe con su mano, pero Diagon la detuvo con mucha facilidad y luego lanzo a la bakugan contra Drago, mientras que Mesogog se defendía perfectamente de los ataques combinados de Dan y Luffy.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que tienen ventaja numérica, como es posible que ese monstruo los domine-dijo Nami preocupada.

-Los números no ganan batalla-dijo Spectra seriamente-pero creo que aunque una multitud se una en contra de esos dos no habría una gran diferencia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Marucho temiendo la respuesta.

-Que no creo que Mesogog y Diagon estén mostrando todo su poder, sospecho que apenas se están esforzando-.

-¿Qué?-.

Las palabras de Spectra llegaron a los oídos de Mira, quien devolvió la mirada-¡Poder activado: La maldición de la reina!-.

Itassis disparo su ataque más poderoso contra Diagon, quien lo detuvo solo con una de sus manos-¿Qué?-.

-Necesitas más que eso para vencerme-.

-¡Por suerte tenemos más! ¡Ahora Drago! ¡Poder activado: Ira de dragón máximo!-.

-¡Toma esto Diagon!-Drago lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Diagon, el ataque le dio justo en la espalda al maligno bakugan, pero este se recupero sin problemas.

-Buen intento, pero inútil, por cierto, creo que el resto de sus amigos ya se quedo sin energías-.

Las palabras de Diagon eran ciertas, porque en ese momento, Helios, Valkiria, Taylean y Elfin volvieron a su forma de esfera completamente agotados, mientras sus compañeros los tomaban.

-Esto esta empeorando cada vez más-dijo Fabia-tenemos que pensar en algo pronto-.

Luffy lanzo una patada contra Mesogog, el maligno Predacon estaba impresionado por las habilidades del pirata.

-Debo decir que ahora comprendo muchas cosas, entre ellas el porque tú eres el único pirata que se convirtió en rey al encontrar el One Piece-.

-No me agrada que un monstruo como tú me halague-.

-Deberías considerarlo un honor-Mesogog preparo un golpe con su espada, pero Dan lo detuvo.

-No te será tan fácil amigo-entre Dan y Luffy, patearon a Mesogog, quien retrocedió, pero se recupero sin problemas.

-No esta nada mal, pero es una lástima que esos trucos no basten para detenerme ¡Diagon!-.

El bakugan se coloco detrás de su compañero, al igual que Drago e Itassis, mientras los dos Mechtogan de la muerte esperaban las siguientes indicaciones de sus amos, aunque por la actitud de Mesogog, se podía ver que el estaba sumamente confiado en ganar esa batalla, después de todo, él ya se había deshecho de todas las otras basuras.

-¿Ya te rindes Mesogog?-pregunto Dan desafiante.

-Veo que aun no lo entiendes, no necesito rendirme, ya que esta batalla terminara con la muerte de todos ustedes ¡Poder activado: Disparo venenoso!-.

Itassis abrió los ojos asustada, ella conocía muy bien ese ataque y sabía quien sería el blanco de Diagon, quien comenzó a disparar pequeños dardos de energía en contra de Drago, a una gran velocidad.

-¡Cuidado Drago!-Itassis se interpuso entre los ataques, siendo ella quien los recibiera, como consecuencia, sus energías la abandonaron y volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Itassis!-Mira corrió a recoger a su compañera sumamente preocupada, especialmente porque temía volver a perder otro compañero bakugan-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…..estoy bien, pero odio ese ataque, te deja muy mareado-.

Diagon se rio-Eso fue patético, aunque ya me lo esperaba-.

-Así son todos ustedes, siempre procuran el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo, es por eso que son débiles-dijo Mesogog.

-Te equivocas, preocuparte por tus amigos no te hace débil-dijo Dan.

-Al contrario, esa es tu mayor fuerza-dijo Luffy-si alguien es débil ese eres tú, puedes ser el mejor guerrero del universo, pero no eres más que un monstruo-.

-Uno que acabo con su propia gente sin piedad alguna, por eso tú eres el débil-replico Dan.

Mesogog solo se rio, al igual que Diagon, para ellos no eran más que palabras sin sentido y Mesogog se los hizo ver.

-Siempre hablan tanto, díganme ¿Por qué razones luchan? Por proteger al universo entero, un universo que desde que existe solo sirve para la guerra-.

-Eso no es cierto-.

-Yo soy la prueba viviente de ello-dijo Diagon-yo nací de todos los conflictos que han existido, así que no tienen ningún argumento que los respalde-.

-No importa si eso crees Diagon, jamás dejare que te salgas con la tuya-declaro Drago listo para la batalla, al igual que Dan y Luffy, en los tres se podía ver el miedo, pero aun así estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a Mesogog y a Diagon, aunque ellos tuvieran dos terribles Mechtogan como apoyo.

Pero no iban a retroceder, aunque su vida agotaran, morirían peleando, conforme eso pasaba, la sonaja de chibi Dan comenzó a brillar, hasta tal punto que salió disparada hacia Drago.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mesogog cuando vio la sonaja recuperar su verdadera forma, la gema pyrus parecía un sol de color rubí con detalles dorados.

-¡Es la gema Pyrus!-grito Drago.

La gema descendió hasta Drago, mientras la voz de Código Eve se escucho-Nuevamente han demostrado ser dignos del poder que les he otorgado y ahora les entregare otro, el poder de la gema pyrus, cuya virtud es el valor, que es luchar por lo que es correcto, aun cuando se tenga miedo nunca debes dejar de luchar, porque muchas veces, pelear es la única opción, ahora, Dan Kuso, conoce a Imperial Dragonoid Pyrus-.

La gema se introdujo en el cuerpo de Drago y este comenzó a evolucionar de nuevo, sus alas se hicieron más grandes, pero seguían manteniendo esa forma triangular, su cola se cubrió por una armadura, así como su pecho y brazos, sus pies parecían haber obtenido zapatos (Nota: muy parecido al cuerpo de ImperialDramon de Digimon 02), su color cambio a uno rubí con detalles dorados, y aunque poseía una armadura, esta era muy ligera y cómoda para él, su cabeza obtuvo un casco que más que eso, parecía una corona de faraón.

-¡Guau Drago, has vuelto a evolucionar!-.

-Me siento increíble-.

-Es impresionante-dijo Luffy impactado, al igual que el resto de los guerreros.

Mesogog solo gruñó de enfado-No me esperaba esto, nuevamente la gema se alejo de mis manos, pero no me iré sin ella, aunque eso signifique arrancarlas de sus entrañas-

-Me gusta como suena eso-dijo Diagon-¡Death Stinger, Death Saurer!-ambos Mechtogan comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Drago.

-¡Tramposo, dijiste que no usarías los Mechtogan!-grito Luffy.

-Eso cambio cuando Drago evoluciono-dijo Mesogog sin inmutarse-¡Acábenlo!-.

El Death Stinger lanzo un golpe con su cola, pero Drago ahora era más rápido y lo esquivo con mucha facilidad, para asombro del Mechtogan.

-¡Eres muy lento!-declaro Drago en el aire.

-¡Genial, veamos tus nuevos poderes amigo! ¡Poder activado: Puño de dragón!-.

El puño derecho de Drago comenzó a llenarse de un brillo intenso, hasta tal punto de convertirse en una llama, Drago descendió a gran velocidad y golpeo a Death Stinger justo en el rostro, acabando con el Mechtogan.

-¡Death Stinger!-grito Diagon al ver lo que pasaba.

Mesogog apretó los puños y contraataco-¡Cañón de partículas eléctricas!-Death Saurer disparo su más poderoso ataque, Drago sabía que no podría esquivarlo, ya que si lo hacían, la ciudad podría ser destruida.

-¡Por suerte aun tenemos ataques que probar! ¡Poder activado: Reflecto dragón!-.

Drago creo un cristal de fuego frente a él, el cual absorbió el ataque de Death Saurer-¡Ahora te lo regreso!-el cristal regreso el ataque a Death Saurer, acabando con el gigantesco Mechtogan.

-¡Death Saurer! ¡Acabo con los dos Mechtogan, no puede ser!-.

-El poder que tiene ahora es impresionante, pero aun no rivaliza con el tuyo-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-declaro Diagon lanzándose contra Drago.

-¡Eso lo podemos averiguar ahora mismo!-declaro Drago haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos bakugan chocaron y eso produjo una gran explosión, debido al gran poder de ambos bakugan, tanto que hasta el propio Mesogog tuvo que protegerse de la tremenda explosión.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡Acabalo Diagon!-.

Ambos dragones se atacaban, desapareciendo en el aire y reapareciendo, mientras se elevaban y descendían, atacándose con golpes, patadas y poderes, todo era un caos, los padres de Dan ya casi llegaban a su casa para ver si su hijo y su niñera estaban bien.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Poder activado: Llamas infernales!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón imperial!-.

Drago y Diagon lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, el nuevo ataque de Drago era una llamarada que tomo la forma de un dragón, ambos ataque chocaron en el centro, por suerte, en ese momento, ambos bakugan estaban en el cielo o la explosión habría destruido la ciudad, pero si lanzo a los dos dragones al suelo, devolviéndolos a su forma de esfera.

-¡Drago! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-Diagon-.

-Me encuentro bien amo, pero eso si que dolió-.

Mesogog vio a Dan y este le devolvió la mirada-Ganaste la gema, disfrútala mientras puedas, porque muy pronto todas las gemas serán mías, aun no has visto todo mi poder-y con esas palabras, Mesogog se marcho.

-Ven las veces que quieras, yo te estaré esperando-dijo Dan con decisión, cuando un llanto llamo su atención, se trataba de su versión de bebé, Dan rápidamente corrió para ver si se encontraba bien.

Cuando llego, encontró que Mira lo tenía abrazado nuevamente y trataba de calmarlo, cosa que parecía imposible, mientras algunos bakugan también estaban comenzando a quejarse.

-¡Ay….por favor ya cállenlo! ¡No soporto más!-grito Elfin dando giros en el aire.

-¡He destruido cosas que no se quejan tanto!-grito Helios molesto.

Fue cuando Mira tuvo una idea y mientras cargaba a Dan, comenzó a cantarle una canción que era muy especial para ella y que Spectra reconoció:

En la fuente oscura

Del bosque blanco

Todos mis recuerdos

Se marchitan

Las amargas aceitunas

De los olivos

En fruto triste

Del Kusupia

En el jardín

De flores oscuras

Como mis lágrimas cayendo

Es eso

Lo que debo comer.

(Nota: y como siempre, aquí esta el enlace en Youtube, una canción de la película japonesa "El árbol de Palme": watch?v=hnpjU6BAnkA, esta al principio, así que no tienen que ver todo el video si no quieren).

Cuando Mira termino su canción, el pequeño Dan dejo de llorar, mientras el joven recordaba todo, él ya había escuchado esa canción antes, pero siempre creyó que se la había cantado su madre o su abuela, ahora, acababa de descubrir que fue Mira, ella fue quien lo tranquilizo cuando ocurrió el ataque terrorista, el cual realmente no fue un ataque terrorista, sino el ataque del ser más terrible y peligroso del universo.

-Eras tú-dijo Dan acercándose a Mira, quien lo miro confundida.

-¿De que hablas Dan?-.

-Ahora recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, cuando ocurrió el ataque terrorista, yo estaba asustado, lloraba desconsoladamente…..-.

-No tienes que decírnoslo-dijo Elfin y todos se rieron.

-El caso es-continuo Dan ignorando el comentario de Elfin-que en ese momento de desesperación, hubo una voz que me tranquilizo, una canción que calmo mi llanto y me arrullo, al principio pensé que había sido mi abuela o mi mamá, pero no fueron ninguna de ellas, fue Mira-.

-Esto de viajar en el tiempo es confuso-dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

-Y empeora más-dijo Robin-acabas de descubrir que realmente no fue un ataque terrorista, sino una batalla contra el más cruel de los Predacons-.

-Si…..esperen ¿Dónde esta mi abuela?-.

-Ella no se dio cuenta de nada-dijo Chan Lee, ya que la abuela de Dan dormía tranquilamente y todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-Había olvidado que tenía esa costumbre-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido.

En ese momento, el portal se abrió, así que Mira puso a chibi Dan junto a sus abuelos y volvieron a su mundo, aunque antes de hacerlo, Dan miro a su abuela y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Dan-Mira lo miro preocupada.

-No recuerdo…..cuando besé a mi abuela por última vez…antes de que ella…-Dan sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Comprendo-.

Así, los peleadores y la tripulación volvieron a su época, una vez ahí, fueron recibidos con aplausos, finalmente tenían las 6 gemas reunidas, pero Piccolo les bajos los ánimos.

-No es el momento para confiarse-dijo autoritariamente-ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera guerra, Mesogog no se detendrá hasta obtener las gemas y destruir al universo entero-.

-El gran Piccolo tiene razón-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero, ustedes son guardianes del portal del tiempo, eso significa que deben saber como termina esta guerra-dijo Luffy.

-Vaya, eso tiene sentido y vino de Luffy, que extraño-dijo Sanji y todos se rieron.

-Pero tiene razón, ustedes deben saber como termina todo-dijo Nami.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron, para luego negar con la cabeza-No pueden decírnoslo ¿verdad?-pregunto Mylene.

-Eso es a parte, realmente no sabemos como terminara esto-dijo Odd.

-Verán, cuando supimos que las gemas estaban perdidas, comenzamos a ver hacia el futuro, para poder saber como terminaría esto, pero…..no hay nada, así que hay dos posibilidades: o todavía es un futuro incierto, en el que ustedes enfrentan a Mesogog, aunque no se sepa quien gane o simplemente…..porque no existe futuro-.

-Me gusta más la primera opción-dijo Elfin asustada.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Dan.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver a la Tierra, ya que Mesogog podría buscar venganza-dijo Shun.

-Si y creo que tendremos que llevarnos a todos nuestros nuevos amigos-dijo Marucho.

-Y eso incluye a la tripulación de los sombreros de paja-dijo Kenneth-con tantos viajes en el tiempo la energía disminuyo, tomara algo de tiempo para que puedan regresar a su época-.

-No importa, así podrán seguir ayudándonos en contra de los Predacons-dijo Dan, mientras Luffy asentía sonriendo, luego chocaron los puños.

-Ustedes dos deben quedarse aquí-dijo Piccolo mirando al par.

-Lo sabemos jefe-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero aun así quiero me mantengan informado ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor-.

-Y esta vez, no destruyan nada más…..-apenas Piccolo dijo eso, una explosión sacudió el lugar y todos miraron a Odd, quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno…los tigres dientes de sable se extinguieron ¿verdad?-pregunto nervioso, Piccolo miro a Kenneth, quien solo trago saliva, mientras los demás se reían.

**Predatoria….**

En cuanto Mesogog regreso, desquito su furia con sus generales, quienes ahora estaban en el suelo, jadeantes y gravemente heridos.

-Amo….queremos decirle…que lamentamos mucho su fracaso…..-dijo Elsa.

-Eso es algo que no me importa, al menos, por ahora-Mesogog se dirigió a su trono-afortunadamente, idee un plan B, en caso de que esto pasara, tráiganme a esos tres piratas-.

-En seguida amo-dijo Zeltrax levantándose y yendo por los tres piratas.

Al poco rato, Buggy, Alvida y Arlong estaban frente a Mesogog, con unas piedras preciosas en sus manos.

-Veo que la búsqueda fue fructífera-.

-Totalmente-dijo Alvida viendo las joyas con gran interés.

-Perfecto, ahora podemos comenzar con el plan B-.

-Amo ¿esta seguro que eso funcionara?-.

-Aunque solo las gemas podrían lograrlo, las estudie por meses, conozco perfectamente el método para llevar a cabo la evolución suprema, solo se necesita de un pequeño activador y algunas de estas joyas servirán para esto-.

-¿Qué quiere decir amo?-pregunto Cell.

-Que dentro de muy poco, Diagon y yo no seremos los únicos capaces de hacer la evolución suprema-declaro Mesogog con maldad, mientras sus generales se quedaban confundidos.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, la última gema ha sido recuperada, pero como dijo Piccolo, esto es solo el comienzo de la guerra, especialmente ahora que Mesogog va a poner en marcha su plan B ¿Qué será la evolución suprema y como los peleadores le podrán hacer frente? La respuesta en los próximos capítulos._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_eso es algo que todos lo pueden saber sin ningún problema, después de todo, mientras exista el Súper Sentai, existen los Power Rangers, solo espero que las próximas generaciones retomen su gloria anterior, antes de que la malvada corporación de Disney tomara control sobre la franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_es algo sumamente traumático, especialmente considerando que Dan descubrió que no fue ningún ataque terrorista lo que los obligo a huir de la ciudad, sino su batalla contra Mesogog y Diagon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_creo que no entendí muy bien el comentario, eso fue lo que quise expresar, lamento cualquier inconveniente que te haya causado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no tienes ni idea, especialmente cuando Mesogog y Diagon aun guardan el secreto de la evolución suprema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no olvides que Diagon es el resultado del dolor de los bakugan que no tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir que Drago y los otros tuvieron, y que casualmente, en todos los momentos de su dolor, Dan y Drago estuvieron ahí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues la justicia todavía no gana por completo, solamente se atrasaron los planes de Mesogog, pero mientras él y Diagon tengan esa arma secreta, la evolución suprema, el peligro aun continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no creo, ya que sería demasiado, especialmente con los bonus que tengo pensado hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Nanashi No Gombee y Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..si Dios quiere….**_


	35. Un buen descanso

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, después de esa gran aventura por el tiempo, ha llegado el momento de darse un pequeño descanso, pero mientras ellos descansa, los Predacons preparan su siguiente jugada, lo que incluye el poder de la evolución suprema._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 Un buen descanso.**

**Predatoria…..**

Mesogog se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, en compañía de la más brillante de sus secuaces, Elsa, quien analizaba los datos y las 5 joyas que Mesogog había escogido para sus malignos planes.

-La energía parece que si podrá mantener la energía que desea, mi señor-dijo Elsa-pero aun no comprendo para que nos servirá-.

-Una vez que se complete la energía lo entenderán y esos peleadores se arrepentirán de haber robado mis preciosas gemas-.

-Especialmente Dan y Drago-agrego Diagon con odio y furia.

**Tierra….**

El destructor Vestal volvió a la Tierra y se dirigió hacia la casa de Marucho, donde dejo a todos sus tripulantes, cuando bajaron, Marucho fue el primero en salir.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado a mi casa ¿Qué les parece?-.

Todos estaban en silencio, mientras veían asombrados la casa del miembro más pequeño de los peleadores, algunos hasta preguntaron si esa era realmente una casa.

-Ah, joven Marucho, ha vuelto y veo que trae visitantes-dijo Kato saliendo de la casa.

-Si Kato y algunos de ellos se quedaran como huéspedes de nuestro hogar, espero que tengas habitaciones listas para ellos-.

-Preparare todo para ello, señor-.

-Bien, espero que no se sientan apretados-dijo Marucho con una de sus sonrisas, pero todos se quedaron con caras de que para nada estarían apretados.

Los que se quedarían en casa de Marucho serían Luffy y su tripulación, Baron, Ace (Nota: ya se, no lo mencione en la aventura darkus, se me olvido, tenía que acomodar a todos los OC, que se le paso ese vestal, una disculpa por las molestias), Lync, Volt, Shadow, Fabia, Linus, Rafe, Ren, Lena, Zenet, Mason, Jessie, Paige, Nanashi, Rioko, Sayumi, Aki, Sakura, Piccolo, Isis y Zero.

Mira y Spectra, así como Mylene, se quedarían en casa de Dan, lo que sorprendió a muchos, pero nadie dijo eso, y aunque Fabia no tenía problemas en quedarse en casa de Marucho, Shun la convención de ser su invitada.

-Maestro Marucho ¿tengo que hacer algo especial para esos invitados, los que tienen esa apariencia de los atributos?-pregunto Kato.

-Pues, eso depende de ellos-dijo Marucho mirando a los 6 habitantes de los planetas destruidos.

-Yo solo pido que mi habitación este en lo más alto, para estar lo más cerca posible al viento-dijo Sakura.

-Yo una que tenga una piscina propia-dijo Isis-mi gente esta acostumbrada a vivir bajo el agua-.

-Yo solo necesito una que tenga mucha luz-explico Nanashi.

-A mí me da igual-dijo Piccolo-pero debe ser una en la cual pueda meditar tranquilamente ¿te quedo claro enano?-.

-Si señor-dijo Marucho, entendía muy bien porque Kenneth y Odd le tenían miedo a Piccolo, realmente intimidaba.

-La mía solo tiene que ser muy oscura, la luz me molesta mucho realmente-explico Zero.

-Comprendo, Kato ¿podrás hacerlo?-.

-Descuida joven Marucho, esto será realmente algo sencillo-.

Mientras Kato se encargaba de todo, Marucho preparo un banquete para todos sus amigos, aunque ese banquete se convertiría en nada en manos de Dan y Luffy, quienes fueron los primeros en sentarse, listos para comer.

-Disculpe maestro Piccolo, pero ¿usted no va a comer?-pregunto Kato con educación.

-Mi raza no necesita comer-dijo Piccolo-lo único que necesitamos es beber agua-.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿desea que le traiga más agua?-.

-Por favor-.

Mientras todos comían, Mira se reía de la manera de comer de Dan, mientras Nami solo quería darle un golpe a Luffy, Mylene y la mayoría de los invitados, hacía muecas de asco ante la manera de comer de Dan y Luffy.

-Realmente es asqueroso-dijo Lena.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Zero y cuando se fijo bien en Lena-y por cierto-dijo coquetamente-me llamo Zero ¿y tú hermosa?-.

-Piérdete-.

-Vaya, tienes carácter, eso me gusta-.

Zenet solo se rio al ver como ese chico le coqueteaba a su amiga, mientras Phophos y Ursis se mantenían en silencio, por toda la mesa había todo tipo de charla, aunque Robin decidió acercarse a Piccolo.

-¿Por qué te alejas de nosotros? Ven a sentarse con todos-.

-No me agradan las multitudes-.

-Piensas en los Predacons ¿verdad?-.

-No tienes ni idea de lo terribles que pueden llega a ser cuando se lo proponen, especialmente Mesogog y Diagon-.

-Pero estamos descansando, tú podrías hacer lo mismo-.

Piccolo se rio-Cuando pierdes todo lo que era tuyo, hay cosas que no te dejan tranquilo y esta es una de ellas-.

Pero no solo Piccolo se alejo de todos, Isis tampoco estaba, así que Ussop y Shadow fueron a buscarlo antes de comer, pero…

-¡Esto no es un baño, es un parque acuático!-grito Ussop cuando entraron al baño, ya que realmente parecía un parque acuático.

-¡Había olvidado lo molesto que era este lugar, no había venido en años!-grito Shadow.

-Fue la vez que fuiste tragado por el agujero dimensional ¿verdad?-pregunto Uria.

-No me lo recuerdes-.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando a Isis, según Marucho estaría en su habitación-dijo Ussop.

Siguieron caminado por los pasillos de esa mansión, cuando llegaron al acuario, donde apareció una ballena y eso casi mata del susto a Ussop, mientras Shadow la miro con enojo.

-¡Vuelve aquí bola de grasa, para que pueda convertirte en manteca!-grito Shadow molesto.

-Miren, son Isis y Nerenoid-.

Efectivamente, nadando entre los animales del acuario, mientras agarraba algunas cosas, finalmente, Ussop y Shadow vieron que iba a emerger, y se dirigieron a recibirlo, cuando salió….

-¡Por fin te encontramos, ya todos están comiendo, solo faltas tú!-.

-Mi raza no necesita comer esas cosas-dijo Isis-nuestra dieta se basa en crustáceos, calamares y una que otra ardilla submarina-declaro Isis, mientras se comía un caracol-oh, perdón ¿quieren?-.

-No gracias-dijo Ussop, mientras hacía cara de asco.

-Eres un tonto, tú comiendo y nosotros muertos de hambre, debería…-Shadow iba a golpear a Isis, pero apenas lo toco, recibió un choque eléctrico sumamente potente y Shadow termino muy quemado-¿Qué paso?-.

-Una habilidad de mi gente, tenemos una piel eléctrica, como las anguilas-.

-Gracias por el dato-dice Shadow en el suelo, mientras Ussop retrocedía asustado.

-Descuida, solo la usamos como defensa, igual que las anguilas-dijo Isis con tranquilidad.

-Solo por precaución-dijo Ussop todavía inseguro.

-Como quieras-dijo Isis, mientras le daba una nueva mordida al crustáceo-¿seguro que no quieres?-.

-Completamente-.

**Mientras…..**

La mayoría de los invitados de los peleadores quisieron conocer el mundo de estos, aunque Nami quería conocer las tiendas de ropa y prácticamente, arrastro a Luffy para acompañarla, Mira quiso ir y también ella arrastro a Dan.

Fabia y Ren, por su parte, debían informar a Serena y Nurzak sobre lo que había pasado, así que en cuanto terminaron de comer se pusieron en contacto con ellos.

-Los felicito, realmente tuvieron éxito en la búsqueda de las gemas-dijo Nurzak.

-Especialmente tú Fabia, me alegra que la gema haos este en tus manos-.

-Gracias Serena-.

-Felicidades a ti también, Valkiria-dijo Aranaut apareciendo en la pantalla.

-Me honra tener este gran poder bajo mi responsabilidad-.

-Exacto, pero ahora que tienen una de las gemas eso las convierte en enemigas declaradas de Mesogog y Diagon, deben tener mucho cuidado con ellos-.

-Ren, Linehalt, ustedes también deben tener cuidado, aunque no tengan las gemas, tuvieron mucho que ver en los fracasos de los Predacons-aclaro Nurzak.

-No se preocupe maestro Nurzak, eso lo tenemos claro-dijo Ren.

-Muy bien, manténganos informados de todo, especialmente si necesitan ayuda-dijo Serena.

-Lo mismo les pido a ambos-dijo Fabia-porque quizás los Predacons quieran vengarse de nosotros atacando Neathia y Gundalia-.

-Descuida Fabia, estaremos en contacto-aseguro Serena-cuídense, todos-.

-Si-y la comunicación se corto.

-Ahora solo podemos esperar a que los Predacons hagan su siguiente jugada-dijo Fabia preocupada.

-Sospecho que no tendremos que esperar mucho, especialmente porque Mesogog debe estar más desesperado que nunca-dijo Ren sumamente pensativo.

**En la ciudad…..**

Nami arrasaba con las tiendas, aunque Mira no se quedaba atrás, las dos chicas compraban todo lo que les gustaba, pero Dan y Luffy eran quienes terminaban cargando todo.

-No lo entiendo, como puede Nami comprar tanto si en esta época no se conoce el dinero que ustedes usan-dijo Drago.

-Marucho tuvo que ver-explico Dan molesto-él le dio a Nami una tarjeta de crédito y le explico como usarla, así como también le dijo que todo lo que ella comprara iría por su cuenta-.

-Marucho no sabe en que se metió-dijo Luffy riéndose, ya que él conocía muy bien a su amiga.

-¡Esto y estoy, esto también, necesito tres de estos!-.

Mira también compraba, pero ella lo hacía con menos entusiasmo, después de todo, la chica vestal no es de las que disfruta tanto de las compras, si le gustaba comprar uno que otro vestido, pero muy debes en cuando.

-¿No crees que ya son demasiadas cosas?-pregunto Mira sonriéndole a su nueva amiga.

-Nunca es demasiado cuando tienes tantas cosas a tu disposición-dijo Nami con deleite-realmente esta época tiene muchas cosas hermosas ¿crees que los dos guardianes se molesten si quiero llevarme algunos recuerdos?-.

-Ellos no se, Piccolo es otra cosa-.

-Si, ese tipo necesita relajarse un poco-dijo Nami y ambas se rieron.

Pero mientras ellas continuaban con sus compras, el estomago de Dan y Luffy sonó, exigiendo comida y cuanto antes, algo que extraño a Drago.

-Pero si ustedes acaban de comer-.

-Nunca es suficiente con un banquete-dijo Luffy.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo-dijo Dan sonriente, mientras que Drago solo negaba con la cabeza.

-A veces creo que no tenemos esperanza para salvarnos y menos con estos héroes-dijo Drago.

**Mientras….**

Pero no solo ellos habían decidido salir, Spectra también lo había pensado, aunque él lo hizo por su cuenta, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, ese alguien, no era otro más que Mylene, la chica había decidido alcanzarlo tras una conversación que tuvo con Gus….

-FLASHBACK-

-No entiendo Mylene-dijo Freeza-¿Qué haces aquí cuando Spectra salió de la mansión?-.

-No se de que rayos estas hablando-.

-Por favor, no creas que solo Piccolo noto como te preocupabas por Spectra cuando fue a su misión, yo también lo note, él te importa mucho ¿verdad?-.

-No digas tonterías, para mí no es más que el peleador que nunca pude superar-.

-Si que eres hipócrita-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear, se topo con Gus.

-Vaya, pero si es la mascota de Spectra, se puede saber a que viniste-.

-Anda, llámame como quieras, como si no te importara nada, pero creo que tu bakugan ya te conoce mejor que tu misma-.

-No se que quieres decir-.

-No creas que me puedes engañar, así como tampoco puedes engañar a Volt, él me lo conto todo, me dijo que después de que intentaste matar al maestro Spectra y a Dan, te sentiste muy mal, hasta triste, se podría decir, me pregunto porque, será por el hecho de que habías traicionado al único chico que mostro interés por ti-.

-No se de que hablas-.

-Ay por favor, el maestro Spectra me conto que cuando te conoció, te llamo una chica muy hermosa y él siempre lo ha creído-.

-Te lo dije-intervino Freeza-¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?-.

-También pude notar que estabas muy preocupada por el maestro Spectra cuando se enfrento a Zeltrax, es más que obvio que él te gusta y si digo todo esto es porque a él también le gustas y yo quiero que él sea feliz-.

-Él no lo demuestra, pero la muerte de su padre, así como su traición, le dolieron mucho, él necesita a alguien que lo ayude, que lo entienda, pero ni Mira ni yo somos los indicados, es por eso que tú eres la mejor opción, porque en cierta forma, ambos se entienden-.

Mylene iba a replicar, cuando Freeza le dio un golpe en la cabeza-Ya deja de ser tan necia, si tú no haces algo, muy pronto llegara otra chica y te lo ganara-eso hizo que la expresión de Mylene cambiara drásticamente.

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera, ninguna tonta se merece a Spectra, nadie más que…..!-Mylene se detuvo a tiempo, pero Freeza lo adivino.

-¡Entonces no te quedes parada y ve por tu hombre! ¡AHORA!-el grito de Freeza debió escucharse por toda la mansión, le vestal asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras Gus miraba a Freeza.

-Eso fue muy astuto-.

-Hay que saber como tratar a los necios, además, yo crecí en medio de guerreros, se como ser autoritaria-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Eso era lo que había pasado y era la razón por la cual Mylene decidió ir detrás de Spectra, pero la chica no se animaba a hablare y por ello solo lo seguía, mordiéndose los labios cada vez que alguna chica lo miraba detenidamente.

-Tontas, él nunca se fijaría en unas chiquillas como ustedes-decía con malicia, después de seguir a Spectra por casi 30 minutos.

-¿Vas a seguir así Mylene o vas a hablarme?-.

Aunque eso habría asustado a cualquiera, no a Mylene, ella conocía muy bien a Spectra y sabía que solo fingía no haberla visto.

-Ya te estabas tardando-.

-Lo siento, pero me divirtió verte en el papel de acosadora celosa-.

-No estoy celosa-.

-Como sea, ya que estas aquí ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado?-.

-¿Helado?-.

-Ah, es cierto, las únicas veces que has estado en la Tierra fue para intentar destruirnos, muy bien, entonces te lo invitare para que los conozcas-.

-Como desees-.

Y así, el peleador darkus y la peleadora aquos entraron en una nevería, pero hay que decir, que causaron muchos sustos, Spectra por su vestimenta y Mylene por su expresión tan fría y atemorizante.

**Mansión…**

Lena se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa, pero más que biblioteca, parecía escuela, la chica leía todo lo que le llamara la atención, cuando iba a tomar un libro, se topo con otra mano.

-Oye, yo lo vi primero-dijo Lena.

-Disculpa, pero creo que eso no es cierto, además, yo lo toque primero-dijo Zero riéndose-eso lo hace mío-.

-Por favor, eso es absurdo, además, estoy segura que te tardaras horas en terminar de leerlo-.

-Claro que no, soy muy rápido leyendo-.

-No lo creo-.

-¿Cuánto apuestas?-.

-Lo que quieras-.

Y así, ambos peleadores comenzaron una competencia de lectura, mientras Ursis y Phosphos observaban en absoluto silencio.

-Todos los humanos parecen ser iguales-dijo Ursis.

-Si, solo tienen algunas diferencias-opino Phosphos.

-Unas cuantas-.

El descanso era agradable para todos, pero nadie olvidaba que los Predacons aun existían y que su siguiente batalla con ellos sería dentro de muy poco tiempo.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog y sus esbirros observaban como las joyas escogidas por el tirano adquirían nuevas formas.

-Si, esta es la reacción que esperaba-dijo Mesogog, cuando las joyas terminaron de cambiar y brillaban con un aura maligna intensa.

Todas las joyas tenían formas de dagas, pero de los colores de 5 atributos bakugan, así como tenían 5 cartas poder y un aura llena de maldad.

-Lo felicito amo-dijo Cell-pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-.

-Un pequeño seguro, ahora que los peleadores tienen las gemas pueden creer que me vencieron, no saben cuan equivocados están, con estas gemas ustedes 5 tendrán un nuevo poder, uno que los ayudara a recuperar esas gemas que esos mocosos me quitaron-.

-¿En que consiste ese poder, mi señor?-pregunto Zeltrax sumamente interesado.

-Diagon y yo ya no seremos los únicos en tenerlo, es hora de que ustedes alcancen la evolución suprema-.

-Genial, eso me gusta-dijo Frígida.

-Y esta vez, se aseguraran de que los peleadores no salgan con vida de sus batallas-declaro Mesogog con maldad y sus generales celebraron, excepto Elsa, quien pensaba en Mira y eso la volvía a inquietar mucho más.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero les haya gustado, después de tantas aventuras, finalmente tuvieron un poco de descanso, pero el peligro esta aumentando, el momento en que los peleadores se enfrentaran a la evolución suprema se esta acercando cada vez más._

_Les tengo una noticia, se acerca el momento en que los peleadores conocerán la evolución suprema, pero ya que esta se logra con las gemas, estas harán que los bakugan de su atributo también evolucionen, en pocas palabras, si tienen un OC y bakugan en el fic, entonces escojan su nueva apariencia, nombre y poderes, porque también evolucionaran, aunque no al nivel de los 6 que tienen las gemas, pero si, lograran una evolución._

**Raf-lily: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, en fin, esta vez no hubo acción, ya que después de tantas aventuras por el tiempo se merecían un buen descanso ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_es lo más probable, aunque no estoy al 100% seguro, ya que muchas cosas que dicen luego las cambian, tal como ocurrió con RPM sobre el origen de Venjix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_nadie debería pasar por eso a tan tierna edad, pero los caminos del destino son extraños y confusos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara el capítulo, pero permítanme contradecirlos, el mejor detective del mundo es Batman, aunque él mismo reconoció que ese título le pertenece a Sherlock Holmes, pero para mí, Batman es el mejor de todos los héroes y detectives. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_la evolución suprema dará su aparición en el siguiente capítulo, se revelara en que consiste y porque todos le tienen miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_el plan B de Mesogog se revelara en el siguiente capítulo, pero te puedo asegurar, que no será nada agradable para Dan y Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_aun no escojo, ya que todavía estoy trabajando con este fic y acomodando los bonus, ten paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_ese momento ya llego, después de todo, viajar a 6 distintas épocas deja muy agotado a cualquiera, pero aunque pueden descansar por ahora, no deben olvidar que el peligro todavía existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Evolucion suprema primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que Dan y Drago se enfrenten a la poderosa evolución suprema, lo que les causara muchos problemas aun con el poder de la gema en su interior, especialmente cuando su oponente sea el peleador que más odia a Dan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 Evolución suprema.**

**Primera parte.**

**Predatoria….**

Los generales de Mesogog se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, probando los nuevos poderes que su amo les había entregado, debían admitirlo, era algo extraordinario, ni siquiera con armamento y con un Mechtogan los bakugan alcanzarían tal poder.

-Las pruebas van muy bien amo-dijo Diagon.

-Si, pero aun es demasiado pronto para celebrar, primero necesito ver si pueden mantenerla-dijo Mesogog.

Sus 5 generales se prepararon y dispararon cada uno un poderoso rayo contra los Tyrannodrones y triptoides, quienes quedaron convertidos en polvo.

-A esto es a lo que le llamo poder-dijo Cell riéndose como un maniaco, mientras volvían a la normalidad (Nota: ya verán a que me refiero).

-Bien-Mesogog descendió hasta donde estaban sus sirvientes-todo parece funcionar a la perfección-.

-Esto es increíble, pero aun ni iguala el poder de las gemas-dijo Elsa.

-Lo se, pero este poder solo será para recuperarlas y destruir a los peleadores, pagaran muy caro por toda mi humillación-.

-Mi señor, humildemente le pido que me permita encargarme de todo-dijo Zeltrax-tengo cuentas pendientes con Kuso y con este nuevo poder estoy seguro de que lo haré pedazos-.

-Muy bien, tus deseos de venganza siempre me han agradado, así que adelante, prosigue como desees-.

-Gracias mi señor-Mesogog se retiro y Elsa se acerco a Zeltrax-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Solo quiero advertirte que no voy a tolerar que te metas con la vestal de cabello naranja, ella es mía ¿te quedo claro?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Quiero decir que yo misma me encargare de liquidarla, ya estoy harta de esta confusión que me ha causado y creo que la única manera de volver a la normalidad es destruyéndola-.

-Eso le agradara al amo Mesogog-dijo Golden Boy y todos se rieron, mientras Zeltrax se retiraba.

-Esta vez las cosas serán distintas, Kuso-.

**Tierra…**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que la búsqueda de las gemas había terminado, los peleadores se encontraban entrenando arduamente, ya que sabían que los Predacons podrían volver en cualquier momento, pero lo que tenía preocupados a los más inteligentes, era el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo, Mesogog podría estar planeando algo grande y sumamente terrible.

-¿Qué cree que trame Mesogog, señor Piccolo?-pregunto Marucho.

-No estoy muy seguro de eso-dijo Piccolo-pero conociéndolo no será nada agradable, especialmente cuando él puede hacer la evolución suprema-.

-Ahora que lo menciona-intervino Mylene-ustedes han mencionado esa evolución desde que volvimos ¿Qué es eso exactamente?-.

-Si, creo que deben saber a que nos enfrentamos-dijo Piccolo-la evolución suprema es la evolución más poderosa que alcanza un bakugan-.

-Eso podríamos haberlo deducido nosotros-dijo Elfin, pero Marucho le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio-lo siento-.

-Pero esta evolución es diferente a cualquier otra, mientras ustedes las presenciaron obteniendo los poderes del núcleo de infinidad y núcleo osilente, en el caso de Drago, Tigrera, Preyas, Skyress, Gorem y Hydranoid, así como de los poderes de atributo de los 6 antiguos guerreros bakugan con Drago, Wilda, Ingram, Elfin, Nemus y Percival, también las evoluciones de Drago con el elemento, el poder de Dragonoid Colosus y de Código Eve, pero la evolución suprema no se logra con algún poder místico-.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se logra?-pregunto Ren.

-Solo se puede lograr de una forma, que el peleador y su bakugan tengan un lazo sumamente poderoso, y no me refiero solo a que compartan el código de ADN, este lazo debe ser el más poderoso, mente, espíritu, cuerpo, alma, corazón, todo debe volverse uno solo y es cuando la evolución suprema se logra-.

-Ya veo-Marucho se quedo pensando-suena como algo muy difícil de hacer-.

-No es difícil, una vez que lo entiendes-.

-Pero si Mesogog y Diagon pueden hacerla ¿Por qué no la usaron?-pregunto Linehalt.

-Eso es algo de lo que no estoy seguro-dijo Piccolo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el resto de los peleadores y la tripulación se Luffy se encontraban entrenando en el interespacio, Dan, Mira, Spectra, Shun y Fabia esperaban que Marucho se les uniera en cualquier momento, ya que tenían que practicar juntos el poder de las gemas.

-¿Dónde esta? Marucho nunca llega tarde-dijo Dan impaciente.

-Lo vi hablando con Piccolo hace un momento-explico Spectra-debe tratarse de algo sumamente importante-.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que aprender sobre las gemas?-pregunto Mira.

-Solo puede tratarse de eso que Mesogog llamo evolución suprema-dijo Shun.

-Puede ser, pero ¿Qué es la evolución suprema?-pregunto Fabia.

-Tal vez Itassis haya escuchado algo sobre eso-opino Valkiria y todas las miradas se posaron en la bakugan Predacon.

-Lo siento, pero lo poco que he escuchado de ella es que solo se consigue cuando el lazo entre peleador y bakugan es demasiado poderoso-.

-Pues Drago y yo deberíamos haberla alcanzado-dijo Dan-después de todo, nuestro lazo es muy fuerte-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, una voz muy conocida se escucho-Siempre tan hablador, Kuso-.

-Esa voz-Dan volteo y se topo con-¡Zeltrax! ¿A que has venido?-.

-Es obvio que vine a recuperar las gemas para mi amo, así como también vine para destruirte-.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto?-.

-Te aseguro que esta será la última vez, porque esta vez me encargare de eliminarte para siempre-.

-Eso lo veremos, yo me encargare de él, ustedes vayan por los otros-.

-Pero Dan…..-.

-Descuida Mira, podemos hacerlo ¿verdad Drago?-.

-Estoy contigo-.

-¿Estas listo Zeltrax?-.

-Para destruirte siempre ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Magician Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Imperial Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de probar estos nuevos poderes en una verdadera batalla!-.

Zeltrax observo al nuevo Drago de pies a cabeza-Ya veo, con que esa es la nueva transformación de Drago, ahora entiendo porque hasta Diagon tuvo problemas contra él, por eso yo me encargare de restaurar el honor de mi amo-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Dan.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza ardiente!-Magician alzo su mano y genero una gran cantidad de energía de fuego, mientras que lanzo contra Drago, quien la desvió sin ninguna dificultad-¿Qué?-.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso si quieres lastimarme-dijo Drago.

-Y nosotros tenemos lo necesario ¡Poder activado: Puños de dragón!-Drago se lanzo contra Magician, mientras su puño se prendía en llamas y el valiente bakugan golpeo a Magician en el abdomen, lo que hizo que volviera a su forma de esfera.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zeltrax, mientras su energía disminuía hasta el 40% y Dan recuperaba a Drago.

**Predatoria…**

-Venció a Magician con un solo golpe, eso si que es impresionante-dijo Frígida.

-Creo que Zeltrax puede estar en grandes problemas-dijo Cell riéndose.

-No te burles de mi padre, Cell-advirtió Golden Boy amenazadoramente.

-No me amenaces niño, además, no es malo decir que nuestro buen amigo esta en graves problemas-dijo Cell sin dejar de reírse.

Elsa solo observaba en silencio, analizando la situación-Al parecer, solo tiene una opción para poder vencer a Drago, debe usar el nuevo poder que adquirimos-.

-Lo usara, ya que de lo contrario, yo mismo me encargare de destruirlo-dijo Mesogog con crueldad y mucha maldad.

**Interespacio….**

Mira y los otros ya habían regresado con los demás, grande fue su asombro al ver a Dan peleando nuevamente con Zeltrax, pero fue más el asombro que tuvieron al ver que el terrible general ya estaba con solo el 40% de su fuerza vital.

-Vaya, Zeltrax ya esta con 40%, Dan y Drago si que se han vuelto poderosos-dijo Runo impresionada.

Zeltrax solo gruño al escuchar eso, pero aun no estaba vencido, después de todo, su amo le dio una nueva arma sumamente poderosa y con ella estaba completamente seguro de su victoria.

-No creí que tuviera que usar el nuevo poder que el amo Mesogog me dio, pero ya que Drago es sumamente poderoso, no me queda otra opción más que usarlo-.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Dan-prepárate para lo que sea Drago-.

-Estoy listo-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Es hora de usar nuestro nuevo poder Magician Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Imperial Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya con o sin nueva arma!-.

Zeltrax se rio-Esta nueva arma acabara con ambos de una vez por todas, ya que ninguno de ustedes conoce la magnitud de su poder-.

-Aquí viene-.

-Estoy listo-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Gema corrupta Pyrus!-una gema de color negra con detalles rojos comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Zeltrax y Magician también lo hicieran-¡Y ahora….evolución suprema!-.

**Cabina….**

Desde ahí, Marucho, Piccolo, Mylene y Ren observaban todo, cuando Piccolo escucho las palabras de Zeltrax, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡No es posible! ¡Ese maldito…..de Mesogog….debió encontrar una forma de que sus generales alcancen la evolución suprema!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Marucho.

-Dan y Drago…están en graves problemas…..-dijo Piccolo.

**Interespacio….**

Mientras Zeltrax y Magician brillaban intensamente, Dan y los otros tuvieron que protegerse los ojos de ese tremendo resplandor.

-¿Qué ocurre Drago?-.

-¡No tengo idea!-.

Si alguno hubiera podido ver, habría visto como el cuerpo de Zeltrax y Magician se unían, es decir, se fusionaban.

-¡Itassis!-grito Mira tratando de pedir una explicación.

-¡No se que va a pasar, es la primera vez que alguien usa la evolución suprema!-.

Conforme el destello comenzaba a desaparecer, poco a poco, Dan, Drago y los espectadores pudieron ver que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué? Magician desapareció-dijo Drago.

-Al igual que Zeltrax-dijo Dan, pero entonces la risa de Zeltrax se escucho, una que parecía venir del campo bakugan.

-No desaparecí, simplemente complete la evolución suprema-el humo se disipo y frente a Drago apareció Zeltrax, pero esta vez era muy diferente, su armadura obtuvo algunos detalles rojos muy intensos, su visor desapareció y dio lugar a dos ojos verdes, al igual que el medallón que tenía en el centro, tenía una serie de púas en sus brazos y piernas, y su espada había sido reemplazada por una lanza-¿sorprendidos?-.

-¿Qué te paso?-exclamo Dan, para luego darse cuenta de algo-¿y donde esta tu bakugan, donde esta Magician?-.

Zeltrax se rio-Tonto, ahora yo soy mi propio bakugan, Magician y yo nos hemos fusionado-.

-¿Qué?-.

**Sala de control….**

Marucho, Mylene y Ren se quedaron estáticos con lo que acababan de ver y oír, y casi al mismo tiempo, voltearon a ver a Piccolo pidiendo una explicación.

-Esa es la evolución suprema, cuando el peleador y su bakugan comparten un lazo tan fuerte, todo se vuelve uno, literalmente, se combinan-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Elfin.

-Jamás escuche de algo como eso-dijo Linehalt.

-Yo si, en Predatoria se escuchaban leyendas de esa evolución, pero nunca nadie la había podido realizar-dijo Freeza.

-Hasta que Mesogog apareció-dijo Piccolo-él fue el primero en alcanzarla con Diagon-.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Mylene, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Porque la utilizo contra mí-.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog estaba satisfecho, su proyecto fue todo un éxito y ahora su general más temible había alcanzado la evolución suprema, el resto de sus generales estaba emocionado.

-¡Ahora mi padre destruirá a Kuso y a Drago!-.

-No deberías ser tan optimista-dijo Cell-ya que se enfrentan a los mejores peleadores de ese planeta-.

-¿Qué opina usted amo?-pregunto Elsa.

-Zeltrax puede ganar, ya que ni Kuso ni Drago comprenden lo que es la evolución suprema-dijo Mesogog con maldad.

-Y eso es algo irónico viniendo de ellos-dijo Diagon riéndose.

**Interespacio…..**

Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ni a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, aunque Luffy estaba algo confundido, el hecho de que Zeltrax se hubiera fusionado con Magician debía ser algo que nunca se había visto.

-No se de que se preocupan-dijo Ussop-el tamaño de Zeltrax no ha cambiado, Drago es mucho más grande-.

-Eso no significa nada-dijo Robin-si se fijan bien se pueden dar cuenta de que hay algo muy diferente en todo esto-.

Robin no era la única que lo pensaba, ya que Spectra, Shun, Fabia, Alice, Ace, Volt, Lena, Sanji, Zoro, Brook y Franky también tenían un temor a esa nueva apariencia de Zeltrax, pero si ellos no la conocían, los que venían de la dimensión del planeta de Predatoria estaban aterrados, pues habían escuchado leyendas sobre eso.

Nanashi, Rioko, Sakura, Isis y Zero, al igual que Piccolo, habían escuchado historias, leyendas sobre esa evolución, muchas los dejaron impactados, pero a diferencia del Namek, ellos nunca la habían visto.

Itassis, Raviel, Uria y Neos también habían oído sobre ella, pero esta era la primera vez que la presenciaban y para colmo, la había realizado un Predacon.

-Bueno-dijo Zeltrax, mientras estiraba los músculos-parece que están demasiado impactados para hacer algo, mi estimado Kuso ¿Qué te parece si yo lanzo el primer ataque?-.

-Inténtalo si te atreves-reto Dan.

-No te confíes Dan, esta es la primera vez que presenciamos esto-dijo Drago.

-Podemos con esto Drago, ya hemos podido con todo tipo de sorpresas que nuestros enemigos nos han dado-dijo Dan muy seguro de si mismo.

Zeltrax se rio-Como siempre, nunca piensas antes de hablar o actuar, eso es algo que voy a extrañar de ti-.

-Veremos quien se despide hoy-.

Los ojos de Zeltrax brillaron y a una velocidad impresionante, desapareció de la vista de Dan y de Drago.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-exclamo Drago.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Zeltrax apareció detrás del valiente bakugan y le dio un feroz golpe, aunque el tamaño de Zeltrax no era mayor al de una persona adulta, el golpe lanzo a Drago contra el suelo, además de hacer que se estrellara contra un muro.

-¡Drago!-.

-Estoy bien…aunque eso….si dolió…-.

Zeltrax se rio-No pudiste seguirme y eso que solo me moví un poco, como puedes ver, con esta evolución/fusión, la fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, poder, todo aumenta de manera extraordinaria, logrando un nivel que un solo bakugan jamás alcanzaría-.

-Ya veras ¡Poder activado: Impacto de dragón!-Drago comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Zeltrax, quien saco su lanza.

-¡Que técnica tan aburrida!-declaro, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el golpe, el cual anulo el ataque de Drago.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Y esto como un extra!-Zeltrax disparo un relámpago contra Drago, quien nuevamente cayó al suelo.

-No puedo creerlo, Drago esta en problemas-dijo Mira angustiada por Dan y Drago.

-No tiene sentido, se supone que ahora tienen el poder de la gema pyrus ¿Cómo es posible que le estén dando una paliza?-cuestiono Jake.

-El poder de la evolución suprema es legendario-explico Itassis-no solo en nuestra dimensión, he escuchado que es legendaria en más de 100 mundos, mundos que hace siglos dejaron de existir-.

-¿Y Mesogog puede hacerla?-pregunto Runo temiendo la respuesta.

-Quisiera que no fuera así, pero si Zeltrax pudo hacerla, entonces no hay duda de que Mesogog y Diagon también pueden hacerla-la respuesta de Itassis dejo congelados a todos.

Zeltrax se rio al ver como Drago hacía esfuerzos por levantarse-Vamos, levántate, no quiero derrotarte tan fácilmente-el general volteo y miro a Dan-¿Qué te pasa Kuso? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿No tienes algún comentario ingenioso o algo que me haga enojar?-.

-Cretino, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya-.

-Se ve que aun no entiendes nada Kuso, esto no es un armamento o un Mechtogan, es la evolución más poderosa que solo los más fuertes logran y me temo que tú eres débil-.

-Eso lo…..veremos…-dijo Drago levantándose y Zeltrax se rio.

-Muy bien, así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-dijo Zeltrax poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Puedes continuar Drago?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Descuida, aun no estoy vencido-.

-Muy bien ¡Adelante Drago!-.

-¡Estoy listo Dan!-.

Dan y Drago miraron desafiantes a Zeltrax, quien solo se mantuvo en posición de combate, al mismo tiempo que se reía, esta vez, estaba completamente seguro de que derrotaría a su más odiado enemigo.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se ha descubierto que es la evolución suprema, desafortunadamente, Dan y Drago están siendo víctimas del gran poder de esta evolución, su única esperanza es alcanzarla también, pero desconocen como lograrla._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_lamento decir que no, lo que quise decir fue que aquellos que ya tienen OC en el fic pueden hacer que sus bakugan evolucionen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_muy bien, entonces ya tengo los datos de tu bakugan evolucionado, me los diste muy a tiempo, bien hecho, se que no hubo acción en el capítulo anterior, pero ya se merecían un buen descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_si me llego y claro que se puede, por esa razón puse el anuncio, pero una pregunta ¿de que hablabas al principio del review? Porque no entendí que pasaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_así es Mylene, pero también sigue siendo un ser humano y por eso esta abierta a las emociones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, pero vaya, si que te inspiraste para la evolución de tu bakugan, especialmente por tantos ataques que le pusiste, creo que te pondré con Chan Lee, si estas de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_eso depende de ti ¿quieres que esa sea la evolución de Utopía? Por cierto "L", no intentes compararte con el gran Batman, porque quedas en ridículo, él manda en la liga de la justicia y es el mejor héroe de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, ya esta el capítulo y Ussop no es tan molesto como para que le hagas eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_muy bien, si por ella no hay bronca, entonces por mí tampoco, así empieza el amor, primero no se soportan y luego ya no quieren separarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_todos merecen un buen descanso, especialmente después de haber viajado por distintas épocas del tiempo, eso es muy agotador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Evolucion suprema segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como la batalla de Dan y Drago contra el nuevo Zeltrax, quien ha demostrado estar por encima de los dos guerreros pyrus, su única esperanza es lograr la evolución suprema, el problema es que desconocen como lograrla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 Evolución suprema.**

**Segunda parte.**

Dan y Drago estaban en silencio, al igual que Zeltrax y los espectadores, todos se preguntaban que iba a suceder ahora.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Kuso? Si tu lo deseas puedo ser más gentil-dijo Zeltrax riéndose, mientras Dan apretaba los puños.

-Cretino-.

-Aun no estoy vencido-declaro Drago levantándose.

-Bien dicho, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido y mi venganza no sería satisfactoria-.

-¡Ya basta Zeltrax, de ninguna manera dejare que lastimes a Drago!-.

Zeltrax volteo y miro a Dan-¿Qué significa eso, Kuso? ¿Qué ya no vas a intentar ayudarme a reaccionar?-pregunto con burla.

-¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos!-.

-Finalmente revelas tu verdadera cara, Kuso, como un farsante, un niño que solo juega a ser un héroe, que triste héroe resultaste ser, pero antes de acabar contigo, me divertiré acabando con Drago-.

-Inténtalo-Drago se preparo para la batalla.

Zeltrax alzo su lanza y creo un anillo de fuego, el cual lanzo contra Drago, atrapándolo e impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Drago!-.

Zeltrax se rio-Tonto, mientras más luches, más presión pondrá el anillo hasta partirte en dos-.

-¡Eso si yo lo permito! ¡Poder activado: Híper fuego!-Drago comenzó a brillar, lo cual le dio más fuerza y consiguió liberarse de su trampa.

-Impresionante-.

-Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente, Zeltrax-.

-Eso era lo que menos quería, desafortunadamente, ya estoy hartándome de ambos-a una velocidad impresionante, Zeltrax comenzó a atacar a Drago, quien no podía ver de donde venían los ataques, debido a la gran velocidad de Zeltrax-¿Qué sucede Drago? ¿Soy muy rápido para ti? ¿Dónde quedo tu valor de guerrero?-.

-¡Resiste Drago!-.

Zeltrax se movía demasiado rápido, Drago no podía enfocarlo y era víctima de todos los ataques, cuando de pronto, sintió que Zeltrax se colgaba sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es hora de que sientas mi dolor-Zeltrax uso su lanza, para luego golpear a Drago con ella en la espalda del bakugan y después disparar un potente relámpago, debido a la gran cercanía, Drago sintió ese poder con demasiada fuerza, tanta, que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Drago!-grito Dan angustiado al ver lo que pasaba, una angustia que aumento al ver que Zeltrax se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia-¡Por favor detente!-.

-¡Acabare con él de una vez por todas!-.

-¡Drago!-.

Zeltrax preparo el golpe final, cuando-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Specter Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Resiste Drago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras de espectro!-las garras de Helios se llenaron de una fuerza espectral y ataco a Zeltrax, quien resistió el ataque.

-Buen intento, pero no me preocupa aplastarte a ti también para destruir a Drago-.

-¡Eso no pasara!-declaro Mira-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Protege a Drago Shpynx Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡No te fallare Mira!-.

-¡No te olvides de nosotros! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡Por Asgard y por Midgar!-.

-¡Nuestro turno! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡No dejare que Drago pelee solo contra ti monstruo!-.

Zeltrax se rio al ver lo que pasaba-Tontos, aunque sean los 4 que han obtenido las gemas, eso no hará ninguna diferencia-.

-Pero tal vez 5 si-dijo Marucho, quien apareció en el interespacio-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La hermosa heroína ha llegado al rescate!-.

-Elfin me agrada cada vez más-dijo Nami sonriendo divertida, mientras el resto de los peleadores iba a intervenir, pero…

-No, aunque todos ustedes intervengan no lograran nada, solo serían un estorbo para ellos-dijo Piccolo seriamente.

-¿Esta insinuando que debemos quedarnos sin hacer nada?-cuestiono Ace.

-No es algo que me agrade, pero desafortunadamente así es-dijo Piccolo seriamente y sin inmutarse por el tono molesto de Ace.

Helios, Itassis, Valkiria, Taylean y Elfin rodearon a Zeltrax, al mismo tiempo que protegían a Drago, mientras que sus respectivos compañeros se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

-Vaya, esto es interesante, realmente creen tener oportunidad contra mí, aunque tengan las gemas no hay forma de que superen el poder de la evolución suprema-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Helios listo para la batalla.

-No te confíes, la evolución suprema es legendaria y podríamos estar en problemas-dijo Itassis.

Zeltrax se rio ante las palabras de Itassis, cuando Taylean se lanzo contra él-¡Poder activado: Clones de sombra ninja!-.

Taylean se clono 10 veces y rodeo Zeltrax, para luego atacarlo por diferentes lados, peor la velocidad de Zeltrax era demasiada y fácilmente los esquivo.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-¡Aquí estoy tonto!-Zeltrax apareció en el aire y lanzo 10 relámpagos contra Taylean, acabando con los clones y por poco con el original, ya que antes de que el relámpago lo golpeara…

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Valhala!-Valkiria se interpuso y su escudo la protegió tanto a ella como a Taylean.

-Gracias Valkiria-.

-Agradéceme cuando salgamos de esta-.

Shun miro a Fabia, en su mirada había un gracias silencioso, pero la mirada tan tierna que Shun le dedico, provoco que la princesa se sonrojara levemente, algo que Zeltrax noto y el general Predacon comenzó a reírse con crueldad.

-Que divertido, la princesa…..no, me equivoco, la reina Fabia, ya tiene un nuevo amor, como se sentiría…. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah si, Jin, de saberlo-.

Fabia apretó los puños al escuchar eso-Realmente te has convertido en un monstruo, Syd-.

-Creo que no estas entendiendo, reina Fabia, Syd ya no existe, solo queda Zeltrax-.

-Y muy pronto quedara chatarra-dijo Elfin lanzándose contra el maligno general-¡Así como hice pagar a Arlong, te haré pagar a ti!-.

-¡Poder activado: Patada acuática!-.

Elfin lanzo una poderosa patada, pero Zeltrax la detuvo sin ninguna dificultad, luego comenzó a hacer girar a Elfin, para luego lanzarla contra el suelo y habría sido un golpe sumamente mortal, de no haber sido por…

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta de arena!-Itassis creo una tormenta de arena que detuvo la caída de Elfin justo a tiempo.

-Por poco, eso habría sido un buen golpe, gracias Itassis-.

-No tienes que dármelas, pero espero que te des cuenta de que no podemos atacarlo solo, tenemos que hacerlo juntos y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad-.

-Eso espero-dijo Elfin.

Zeltrax se mantenía en el aire, mientras se reía, al mismo tiempo que los bakugan se preparaban para la batalla, pero mientras eso pasaba, Dan se acerco a Drago, quien estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Drago-musito levemente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo-yo tuve la culpe-dijo arrodillándose frente a su compañero-no tome en serio las advertencias de mis amigos, me confié demasiado y estas son las consecuencias-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón espectral!-.

-¡Poder activado: La maldición de la reina!-.

-¡Poder activado: Bendición de Asgard!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ciclón ninja!-.

-¡Poder activado: Esfera de energía!-.

Los 5 bakugan lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra Zeltrax, quien creo una barrera para protegerse, ante el asombro de todos.

-Buen intento, pero necesitan más que eso para vencerme-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Helios-parece invencible-.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-advirtió Spectra.

Mientras ellos continuaban luchando, Dan aun estaba hablando consigo mismo y tal vez, con Drago-Creo…..creo que Mesogog tenía razón sobre mí, soy solo un niño jugando a ser un héroe, por mi culpa Diagon nació, por mi culpa todos esos bakugan sufrieron, pero aun así….todas esas aventuras que tuve con Drago…. ¿Qué fueron realmente? Yo peleaba por diversión…pero siempre estuve dispuesto a luchar por lo que creía correcto y ahora…..no se en que creer…pensaba que Drago y yo podríamos con esto, pero me equivoque y ahora Drago esta….todo por mi culpa-.

Mientras Dan se lamentaba, los espectadores solo miraban en silencio-¿Qué esta haciendo Dan? Lo necesitan-dijo Luffy e intento ir, pero Piccolo lo detuvo-¿Qué hace?-.

-Créeme, esto es necesario, si es lo que sospecho pronto todo saldrá bien-.

Itassis y Valkiria se estrellaron contra los muros del interespacio, mientras que Taylean fue lanzado contra Elfin, Helios se lanzo contra Zeltrax en un intento de atacarlo con sus garras, pero Zeltrax lo detuvo con su lanza.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Esperaba algo mejor del bakugan darkus más poderoso de todos-.

-Ya veras-Helios lanzo una llamarada oscura contra Zeltrax, quien estando tan cerca la recibió directamente y cayó al suelo-te lo dije-.

Itassis, Valkiria, Taylean y Elfin se recuperaron, y se elevaron hasta quedar junto con Helios, pero en ningún momento bajaron la guardia, ya que Zeltrax se levanto nuevamente y sin ningún rasguño.

-Veo que aun queda algo del antiguo Helios y eso me parece divertido-.

-Ya verás lo divertido que es, voy a hacerte pedazos-.

-Hablas mucho para ser un lagarto súper desarrollado, algo que me esperaba más de esa elfina parlanchina-.

Elfin se echo a reír-Acaba de insultarte He….. ¡Oye!-.

-Veo que Kuso no es el único descerebrado en su grupo-.

Nuevamente, Elfin se echo a reír-Eso fue… ¡Oye!-.

-Como dice el amo Mesogog, es bueno morir riendo-dijo Zeltrax, mientras se elevaba hasta quedar frente a los bakugan.

-Tengan cuidado, Zeltrax es demasiado peligroso-dijo Itassis.

-No tienes que decírnoslo-aseguro Valkiria.

-Ya estoy harto de este juego, mi único deseo es destruir a Kuso, así que primero me desharé rápido de ustedes-a una velocidad impresionante, Zeltrax ataco a los 5 bakugan, quienes no pudieron evadir todos los mortales ataques del general y cayeron al suelo gravemente lastimados.

-¡Helios!-.

-¡Itassis!-.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-¡Taylean!-.

-¡Elfin!-.

-Y esto como un remate-Zeltrax alzo su lanza y disparo varios relámpagos contra los bakugan, quienes volvieron a sus formas de esfera.

-Acabo con los 5-dijo Nami impactada y asustada.

-Tiene un poder tremendo-dijo Robin en iguales condiciones, pero ella lo disimulaba.

Luffy apretaba los puños e intento intervenir, pero Piccolo lo detuvo-Lo único que harás será estorbar, ahora todo depende de Dan y Drago-.

Pero Drago aun estaba inconsciente y Dan no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación tan crítica, hasta que Zeltrax comenzó a hablar con un tono muy burlesco.

-Como han caído los poderosos, yacen en el suelo como un perro pidiendo que acaben con su miseria-dijo lentamente y con placer-de pie ¡De pie, para que pueda volver a derrotarte!-.

Dan se levanto y encaro a Zeltrax, en la mirada del peleador había una gran furia nunca antes vista.

-Maldito, juro que te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste-.

Zeltrax se rio-Que broma tan divertida, pero sin Drago no tienes la menor oportunidad contra mí, pero como mi odio por ti es gigantesco, primero acabare con tu querido bakugan y luego con tus amigos, mientras tu observas como mueren lentamente, te sentirás muy humillado viendo como mueren sin que puedas impedirlo-.

-¡Eres un maldito!-.

-La vida es cruel, yo lo aprendí de la peor manera, así que primero acabare con Drago-

-Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí-.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-a una velocidad impresionante, Zeltrax golpeo a Dan en el estomago y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo-¿Qué paso? ¿Eso es todo? Finalmente estas en el mismo lugar que yo estuve durante tanto tiempo ¿Qué te parece? El dolor, la punzada de la derrota, la sentí por mucho tiempo-.

-Aun no estoy vencido y no dejare que lastimes a Drago, ni a mis amigos-declaro Dan levantándose con dificultad, de su boca salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre-Drago es mi amigo y yo lo protegeré, no vas a lastimarlo mientras yo este aquí ¿me entendiste?-las palabras de Dan estaban llegando a los oídos de Drago, quien poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar, aunque nadie se daba cuenta.

Zeltrax se rio-Eso es, así se habla, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido, ya que eso es lo que caracteriza al famoso Dan Kuso, su juego de ser un héroe-.

-Ya veremos quien esta jugando-.

Nuevamente, Zeltrax se rio-Aun cuando quiera acabar contigo, debo respetar mi plan, que es acabar con Drago primero, así que hazte a un lado-.

Pero Dan extendió sus brazos y sus piernas, para sorpresa de Zeltrax-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-.

-Niño idiota, eso es algo que no extrañare de ti, pero si eso quieres acabare con ambos-Zeltrax comenzó a reunir energía en su lanza para dispararla en un poderoso relámpago, lo que angustio a sus amigos.

-¡Dan si recibes eso no sobrevivirás!-grito Spectra, cuyas palabras angustiaron a Mira.

-¡Dan!-.

La angustia de todos aumento cuando Zeltrax disparo el relámpago contra Dan, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, mientras los peleadores y sus amigos le gritaban a Dan que se hiciera a un lado, el relámpago se iba acercando cada vez más a Dan, quien se mantenía firme en su posición.

-No me voy a apartar-.

-Este será tu final-.

-No lo haré….nunca lo haré… ¡Pase lo que pase no me moveré de aquí! ¡Drago!-.

El último grito de Dan hizo que Drago reaccionara por completo-¡Dan!-rápidamente, se levanto y desvió el ataque de Zeltrax, para asombro del general.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible esto?-.

Drago se coloco frente a Dan listo para retomar la batalla, mientras que Dan-¿Drago? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor amigo?-.

-Dan, vamos a pelear juntos-dijo Drago simplemente.

-¿Pelear juntos?-Dan sonrió-siempre hemos peleado juntos…..si, hay que hacerlo amigo-.

Al escuchar eso, Zeltrax gruño y blandió su lanza-Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes morir sin rebelarse, pero son obstinados, aunque en lo personal lo prefiero así, ya que podré aumentar su sufrimiento-.

-Pero de que manera podremos luchar contra esto, dime Drago ¿tú sabes como?-.

-Yo tampoco lo se, pero tengo la seguridad de que mientras tú permanezcas a mi lado no hay nada que no podamos lograr-.

-Tienes razón, ya que tú y yo no somos compañeros de batalla, somos amigos-.

-Los mejores amigos-.

Conforme los dos hablaban, un misterioso resplandor iluminaba el piso donde estaban y con esas últimas palabras, el resplandor aumento su brillo, al mismo tiempo que el símbolo de la gema Pyrus aparecía, cubriendo a Dan y a Drago.

-Lograremos la evolución suprema-.

Mientras el resplandor se convertía en una bola de fuego, Dan y Drago comenzaron a fusionarse, mientras el valiente bakugan adoptaba una nueva evolución, los espectadores estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, cuando….

-¡Legend Samurái Dragonoid Pyrus!-la bola de fuego desapareció y revelo al nuevo guerrero.

Este parecía ser una versión adulta de Dan, llevaba una armadura de color rojo, con detalles plateados y negros, la cual se asemejaba mucho al cuerpo de Drago, hecho que se comprobaba con la forma del casco, llevaba una larga capa roja, así como botas y guantes, amarrada en su cintura, tenía una espada de color rubí oscuro, todos se quedaron sin habla al ver lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, aunque Piccolo sonrió.

-Finalmente lo han logrado, bien hecho Kuso y Drago-.

Mira estaba impactada, aunque sabía que era una nueva evolución….no, la evolución suprema de Drago, parecía un Dan mayor y apuesto, ese último pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-¿Y este quien diablos es?-cuestiono Zeltrax, cuando el nuevo Drago lo miro retadoramente.

-Zeltrax-comenzó con una voz suave e imponente-vendiste tu alma al diablo para convertirte en él, de ninguna manera pienso permitir que sigas con vida-.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿Qué no puedes permitir que siga con vida? ¡Esas son patrañas! ¡Ahórrate esa frase para cuando acabes conmigo!-.

Con esa última amenaza, Zeltrax se lanzo contra Drago, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su lanza, mientras que el nuevo Drago desenfundo su espada y se lanzo contra Zeltrax.

Al principio ambos corrían hacia el otro, para con un potente salto impulsarse uno contra el otro, al mismo tiempo que alzaban sus respectivas armas y cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca lanzaron un feroz ataque contra el otro, la espada y la lanza chocaron, produciendo una explosión que sacudió todo el interespacio, el cual comenzaba a colapsar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 37, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Dan y Drago consiguieron la evolución suprema y ahora están listos para darle su merecido a Zeltrax, desafortunadamente, el poder de ambos podría destruir por completo el interespacio, con todos los amigos de Dan y Drago en su interior._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_creo que esa pregunta quedo contestada en el capítulo ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo a que veces la computadora nos queda mal, ya que las maquinas no son 100% confiables, por cierto, si quieres que tu bakugan evolucione solo dime los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso me imagino, pero estoy seguro que desconoces como será la forma final de Mesogog y Diagon una vez que las gemas estén en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_debo aclarar que aparte de los generales Predacons y los peleadores que tienen las gemas, nadie más podrá alcanzar la evolución suprema, lo que si pasara es que los bakugan evolucionaran, eso si lo puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, pues ahora que Dan y Drago consiguieron la evolución suprema, la batalla esta en iguales condiciones y ya tengo los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_como quieran, pero para mí el mejor siempre fue, es y será el gran Batman, especialmente porque todos los villanos del mundo de DC lo consideran el miembro más peligroso de la liga de la justicia, también los héroes y hasta el propio Superman, además de que logro cautivar a la princesa Diana, ya tengo los datos y si, no hay problema con el vestuario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_personalmente y como gran admirador de Batman, la película la hicieron demasiado larga y lenta, además de que tengo un grave problema, he visto todas las películas de Batman, incluyendo las de Tim Burton y nunca hubo algún actor que me convenciera para ser el caballero de la noche, me hubiera gustado incluirlo, pero ya sería demasiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_ya los acepte y ya los tengo guardados, ahora solo debo esperar a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_una disculpa de mi parte, fue mi error, veamos, de las chicas disponibles están Alice, Runo y Paige, pero te daré chance de que inventes una pareja para ti, si lo prefieres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…si Dios quiere….**_


	38. El samurai dragon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento de la verdad, dos poderosos guerreros del fuego, dos grandes rivales, uno buscando salvar a sus amigos y otro vengarse ¿Quién de estos feroces guerreros saldrá victorioso? Aunque el interespacio esta por llegar a sus últimas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38. El samurái dragón.**

Cuando la explosión que produjo el choque entre los dos guerreros se calmo, estos aparecieron enfrascados en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡No importa que tengas esta nueva evolución, esto aun no cambia nada!-declaro Zeltrax molesto.

-¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a mis amigos, nunca más, voy a detenerte!-declaro Drago.

Drago y Zeltrax comenzaron una batalla a gran velocidad, era tanta, que solo Piccolo podía seguirlos, ya que los demás lo único que veían eran destellos chocando en el cielo y pequeñas explosiones apareciendo y desapareciendo de pronto.

-Son muy rápidos-dijo Zero impresionado-pero debo admitir que estoy impresionado, jamás me imagine que Kuso lograría la evolución suprema tan pronto-.

-Ese chico siempre esta lleno de sorpresas-dijo Lena.

-Me desespera tanto, ya que cuando parece que esta a punto de perder, siempre se las arregla para salir victorioso-dijo Mason.

-Y eso es justo lo que necesitamos-dijo Piccolo seriamente.

Drago y Zeltrax se elevaban cada vez más y más, mientras saltaban de un edificio a otro, chocando sus armas y produciendo una gran explosión que cada vez alteraba más el interespacio, algo que noto Marucho.

-Esto no es bueno-.

-¿Qué sucede Marucho?-pregunto Fabia.

-El poder que tienen es extraordinario y cada vez que se atacan la liberan en poderosas explosiones, esto podría terminar muy mal, el interespacio podría destruirse-.

-Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Elfin.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Taylean.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Dan?-pregunto Mira preocupada.

-Él estará bien-dijo Piccolo-además de que él sabe lo que esta pasando, por eso esta alejando a Zeltrax-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-pregunto Mira.

-Él sabe que el interespacio esta colapsando, por esa razón esta alejando a Zeltrax, quiere que nos vayamos para no preocuparse por nosotros-.

-Eso suena mucho a algo que harían Dan y Drago-dijo Shun.

-Al igual que Luffy-opino Robin.

-Pero….-Mira vio a lo lejos como Drago y Zeltrax continuaban en su batalla, la chica no estaba convencida y no le agradaba la idea de dejar solo a su amado, algo que Nami comprendía muy bien, ella tampoco habría querido dejar solo a Luffy y este tampoco quería dejar a su nuevo amigo.

-Les prometo que estarán bien-dijo Piccolo-porque ahora tienen la evolución más poderosa de todas-.

Mira no apartaba la mirada y Itassis se le acerco-Piccolo tiene razón, nosotros solo estorbaríamos y provocaríamos que se preocuparan por nuestra seguridad-.

Mira aun no estaba convencida, pero finalmente asintió y Marucho los saco del lugar, aunque antes….

-Dan…..vuelve conmigo…..por favor….-.

Y los espectadores abandonaron el interespacio, mientras Drago y Zeltrax aterrizaban en otros edificios, mientras el interespacio seguía colapsando.

-Ya puedes pelear con todas tus fuerzas, tus amigos ya se fueron-dijo Zeltrax.

-Con que ya lo sabías-dijo Drago sonriendo-entonces dime ¿Por qué no los detuviste?-.

-Porque no tengo el menor interés en ninguno de ellos, lo único que me interesa es acabar contigo de una vez por todas, ese es mi único objetivo y anhelo-.

-Realmente debes replantear tu vida-.

-Si, la misma que tú me robaste-Zeltrax disparo un relámpago y Drago lo detuvo con su espada, para luego lanzarse contra Zeltrax.

Nuevamente, ambos rivales comenzaron su devastadora batalla y vaya que era devastadora, ya que conforme chocaban sus armas y sus ataques, el interespacio colapsaba en alguna parte, muchos edificios quedaron reducidos a escombros y los campos bakugan ahora eran ruinas.

-¡Relámpago del caos!-Zeltrax disparo varios relámpagos contra Drago, quien permaneció quieto en todo momento.

-¡Barrera samurái!-Drago creo una barrera a su alrededor, la cual desvió todos los ataques de Zeltrax.

-Demonios, realmente sabes como molestarme-.

-Eso no es muy complicado, siempre actuaste por ira, mi estimado Zeltrax-.

Zeltrax descendió y se coloco frente a Drago, ambos se vieron en silencio, detenidamente y con mucho reto, en ambos se podía ver el fuego de la batalla, esta era su batalla, la de dos rivales, especialmente cuando Dan y Drago se habían vuelto uno solo.

-Vamos Kuso, se que estas ahí, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con el poder de tu querido Drago en ti-.

-Te lo demostrare, la luz de la justicia acabara con tu sombra llena de maldad, Zeltrax-

-¿Qué?-.

Era la primera vez que Dan o Drago decían algo como eso, la fusión había hecho más que evolucionar sus poderes y cuerpos, también los habían vuelto guerreros de honor y defensores del universo, se habían convertido en un verdadero samurái.

-Prepárate Zeltrax-Drago se lanzo contra Zeltrax y viceversa, ambos volvieron a chocar y a elevarse en el aire.

Drago lanzo un golpe con su espada y Zeltrax con su lanza, ambas armas chocaban con tal fuerza y poder que estremecía todo el lugar con violencia, pero el poder era tal que hasta en la Tierra misma se sentía a través de pequeños temblores alrededor del mundo.

**Mansión…..**

-Es increíble ¿Cómo es posible que hasta en la Tierra se sientan los impactos de la batalla?-pregunto Ren.

-Ese es el poder de la evolución suprema, es casi como si Linehalt volviera a liberar el poder prohibido como lo hizo la primera vez-explico Piccolo.

-¿Qué? Pero esa vez casi parte el planeta a la mitad-dijo Fabia impresionada.

-Lo se, ahora imaginen que tan poderosos son Drago y Zeltrax, sus poderes ya no tienen límite-.

-Es algo aterrador-dijo Paige impactada.

**Interespacio…..**

-¡Cañón supremo!-.

-¡Infierno mortal!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron y sacudieron el lugar, mientras Drago y Zeltrax salían disparados contras dos edificios distintos, los cuales se convirtieron en polvo al recibir el impacto.

-No me vencerás de nuevo Kuso, soy más poderoso, soy un Predacon-.

-No me importa…no me importa que seas gundaliano o Predacon, jamás vencerás el poder del bien y la justicia-.

-Si antes no soportaba tus tonterías, ahora deseo arrancarte la lengua con todas mis fuerzas-.

-Inténtalo-dijo Drago desafiante y Zeltrax se lanzo contra el valiente guerrero, nuevamente, iniciaron un combate devastador.

Drago lanzo un feroz ataque de fuego y Zeltrax lo desvió, para luego atacar al valiente bakugan con toda su ira, pero Drago también lo desvió, esa batalla era por demás titánica y era observada por cada uno de sus aliados.

**Predatoria…..**

El resto de los generales Predacons y el propio Mesogog, estaban impresionados por el hecho de que Dan y Drago hubieran conseguido la poderosa evolución suprema, y ahora estaban peleando al mismo nivel que Zeltrax.

-No es justo, cada vez que parece que será su final, esos insectos se las arreglan para salir adelante-dijo Cell molesto.

-¿Qué opina al respecto amo?-pregunto Elsa.

-Yo opino que esto hará la guerra mucho más divertida ¿no crees Diagon?-.

-Por supuesto mi lord-.

**Interespacio…..**

Drago y Zeltrax seguían peleando sin descanso, el interespacio demostraba que estaba en graves problemas, especialmente cuando la computadora dio un aviso que ninguno de los guerreros escucho por estar en su batalla.

-Peligro…peligro….situación crítica…..sobrecarga del sistema….1 minuto para la autodestrucción…-.

Drago y Zeltrax chocaban sus armas y sus poderes sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, algo que muy pronto descubrirían por las malas.

-¡Ríndete, jamás me vencerás!-.

-¿Cuántas veces dijiste lo mismo? ¡Y siempre te vencí!-.

-¡Insecto asqueroso!-.

-50 segundos…40 segundos…..-.

Un golpe de sus espadas, un impacto de sus poderes y ellos no se daban cuenta de que corrían un gran peligro, porque si el interespacio colapsaba, no se sabría a donde irían a parar.

30 segundos

-¡Espada samurái!-.

-¡Lanza eléctrica!-.

20 segundos

10 segundos

-¡Dragón ardiente!-.

-¡Llamas del infierno!-.

Ambos guerreros lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques, los cuales chocaron en el centro, provocando una tremenda explosión, que sacudió el interespacio y provoco algunos pequeños tsunamis en la Tierra, afortunadamente, no fueron letales.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

El interespacio llego a sus últimos momentos y comenzó a colapsar por completo, pero Drago y Zeltrax no se daban cuenta, ya que seguían enfrascados en sus ataques más poderosos.

-¡No me vas a volver a derrotar!-.

-¡No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos!-.

**Mansión…**

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Runo igual de preocupada, aunque Piccolo sonrió misteriosamente.

-No se preocupen, ninguno de ellos esta muerto-dijo tranquilamente y en ese momento, Drago apareció a través de un portal totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Zeltrax?-.

-Relájate, el interespacio quedo completamente destruido, pero el poder de la gema los saco antes de que sucumbiera por completo-explico Piccolo.

-Entonces Zeltrax también sobrevivió ¿verdad?-pregunto Ren.

-Me temo que si-.

Después de que el susto paso, todos se acercaron al nuevo Drago, mirándolo de arriba abajo completamente impresionados.

-Cielos, no puedo creer que Dan y Drago se hayan fusionado, realmente se ven increíbles-dijo Elfin saltando de alegría.

-Todo esa bien-dijo Mylene-pero ¿Cómo vuelven a la normalidad?-.

-No lo se-dijo Drago con la misma inocencia de Dan y todos se cayeron al estilo anime, aunque Luffy se rio, pero en ese momento, Drago brillo y se separo, devolviendo a Dan y volviendo a su forma de esfera.

-Cielos, eso fue extraño amigo-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué nos hayamos fusionado y separado sin saber como?-.

-No, el que nuestra personalidad haya tomado la de un samurái-dijo Dan riéndose, pero Drago volvió a brillar, al igual que el resto de los bakugan de atributo pyrus.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-exclamo Chan Lee.

-Creo que hemos evolucionado también-dijo Dortress y era cierto, porque aun en forma de esfera ya se les notaba el cambio.

Después de ese episodio, Marucho comenzó a hacer sus investigaciones-Muy bien, al parecer todos los bakugan pyrus evolucionaron y ahora son…-.

Guardián Dortress Pyrus, su armadura se había vuelto muy parecida a las usadas por los shogun, le desaparecieron dos de sus caras quedando solo con una que estaba cubierta por una máscara, y como armas una espada y una lanza.

Metal Rubanoid Pyrus, el cuerpo de Rubanoid se vio acorazado por una armadura metálica que brillaba como los rubíes, su cuerpo se irguió y sus alas desaparecieron, dándole espacio a unos propulsores.

Galactimus Pyron Pyrus, (Nota: véase imágenes Google, pero tiene algunos cambios, los cuernos menos largos y con un fénix de color azul en el pecho además de una alas como de dragón, sus ojos en lugar de blancos son negros, tiene boca y si, en lugar de ser una ser de flamas, ahora tiene forma física de color rojo oscuro).

Híper Hydragonoid Pyrus, tiene la forma de Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus, con algunas ranuras eléctricas en sus brazos, y partes metálicas en sus piernas. Tiene un gran cañón metálico en su lomo con el signo Pyrus insertado y las alas son iguales a las de Hydranoid, pero de color rojo oscuro. Tiene además una katana de dos filos lista para desenvainar como parte de su apariencia.

Apocalic Arisilvergold, un dragón de 3 pares de alas 2 membranosas y 1 de fuego  
la cola se divide en dos acabadas en 1 filoso pico, le crecen dos pares de cuernos sobre los ojos y en el morro, el cuerpo aparece cubierto con una ligera armadura dorada dejando alas, cuello, cola y patas fuera, así como una línea de pinchos en la espalda envuelta en fuego y el color rojo se oscurece.

-Es increíble-dijo Chan Lee-pero no comprendo como paso-.

-Yo también quisiera saber como ocurrió esta evolución-dijo Linus.

-Creo que todos lo queremos-opino Niemy y tanto Rioko como Haibaku asintieron, aunque Rioko tenía una idea, al igual que Nanashi, Zero, Isis, Sakura y Piccolo.

Marucho se quedo pensando un momento-No estoy seguro, pero todo ocurrió después de que Dan y Drago consiguieron la evolución suprema, me pregunto si eso habrá tenido que ver-.

-Mucho más de lo que te imaginas-dijo Piccolo-ahora que Dan y Drago consiguieron la evolución suprema y con el poder de la gema en su interior, esta bendijo a los bakugan que estaban cerca de ellos, permitiéndoles evolucionar, ahora tienen un nivel muy superior al que tenía Razenoid.

-Genial-dijo Haibaku.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué solo esos bakugan pyrus evolucionaron?-cuestiono Shadow algo histérico.

-Me imagino que fue porque Drago es un bakugan pyrus ¿correcto?-pregunto Spectra.

-Así es-.

-Eso significa que si Helios evoluciona, también los bakugan darkus, así como Itassis y los bakugan subterra, Valkiria y los bakugan haos, Taylean y los bakugan ventus, y Elfin y los bakugan aquos ¿verdad?-pregunto Nami.

-Es lo más seguro-.

-Nunca me imagine que la evolución suprema fuera tan sorprendente-dijo Fabia-Dan y Drago tenían un poder extraordinario, creo que mucho mayor al de Código Eve-.

-No se que piensen ustedes-dijo Zero-pero cuando todos los escogidos de las gemas consigan la evolución suprema y nuestros bakugan evolucionen, tendré muchos deseos de pelear contra Mesogog y Diagon-.

-Opino igual que tú-dijo Isis.

Pero Dan estaba muy serio, algo que noto Mira y Luffy, y Nami sabía que cuando Luffy se ponía serio era porque realmente pasaba algo terrible por su mente, era lo mismo con Dan.

-Ya lo comprendieron todo ¿verdad?-pregunto Piccolo seriamente.

-Si Zeltrax tuvo todo ese poder y esta era la primera vez que usaba la evolución suprema, entonces como serán Mesogog y Diagon si ellos fueron los primeros en todo el universo en conseguirla-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Su poder debe ser legendario-dijo Luffy.

-No tienen ni idea, el poder de la evolución suprema es extraordinario y aumenta cada vez que se usa, y esos monstruos la han usado muchas veces-.

Se hizo un silencio tétrico en todo el salón, mientras Dan suspiraba-Entonces tenías razón, recuperar las gemas no fue más que el principio-.

-El principio de la guerra-agrego Drago.

El sol se estaba terminando de ocultar, mientras le gente se preguntaba que rayos había ocurrido, en las noticias…

-No se sabe exactamente que ocasiono esos pequeños temblores y tsunamis alrededor del mundo, pero podemos asegurarles que ningún lugar se vio afectado y que gracias al cielo no hay personas heridas, muertas ni desaparecidas, tenemos que estar agradecidos de que todo haya pasado sin ninguna consecuencia-.

**Predatoria…..**

-Tenemos que estar agradecidos de que todo haya pasado sin ninguna consecuencia-pausa.

Mesogog se encontraba viendo las noticias y tras escuchar el reportaje-Mi estimado tonto, me temo que estas en un gran error, porque no ha terminado todavía-.

-Apenas esta comenzando-dijo Diagon-y el momento del triunfo se acerca, solo tenemos que ser pacientes-.

-Zeltrax pudo haber fallado en vencer a Kuso y ese mocoso obtuvo el poder de la evolución suprema, pero aun no conoce todo el poder que esta posee, ni él ni sus amigos-.

-Pero creo que nos beneficiaria mucho si obligáramos a los otros bakugan a alcanzarla ¿no cree mi lord?-.

-Si, la evolución suprema puede convertirse en mi mayor ventaja, pero primero necesito que el resto de los ladrones la consiga, se que el riesgo es demasiado, pues todos los bakugan de mis enemigos evolucionaran, pero ya estoy harto de fracasos y de esperar para poder destruir este universo caótico, ya es momento de terminar con todo-.

-¿Y como haremos que los otros 5 bakugan evolucionen?-.

-No te preocupes mi estimado Diagon, porque ya tengo un plan, después de todo, la mayor fortaleza de los peleadores es también su mayor debilidad, una que se puede resumir con al conocida frase "uno para todos y todos para uno"-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 38, espero les haya gustado, Drago y Zeltrax no pudieron terminar su batalla debido a que tuvieron que salir antes de que todo se colapsara, pero ahora Mesogog tiene pensado sacar provecho de la evolución suprema para apoderarse de las gemas ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Cuál será el nuevo plan de Mesogog? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo._

**Raf-lyli: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay que volver a las actividades normales, a lo que Zeltrax se refería era que desafiaba a Dan a destruirlo, pues sabe que Dan nunca se atrevería a matar a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_yo también espero lo mismo, en fin, la batalla termino por el momento, pero Mesogog esta listo para poner su nuevo plan en acción y sacar provecho de la evolución suprema en los bakugan de los peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_por el momento no, pero se acerca el momento en que se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos, especialmente por su asunto con Elsa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lamento haberte ganado la frase, pero no sabía que la querías usar, me temo que ya no pude usar esos diálogos en el capítulo, pero los usare más adelante y ya tengo los datos de tu nueva vestimenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara la evolución suprema, pero me temo que nuevamente me quede confundido con tu comentario, a mí tampoco me gusta el favoritismo, así que me gustaría saber ¿Cómo fue que lo use en el capítulo? Me gustaría mucho que me lo aclararas, por favor, por cierto, creo que olvidaste los datos de la evolución de Ursis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_debes escribir con un poco más de claridad, porque la verdad casi no entendí el comentario jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_me alegra que te haya gustado la evolución suprema del poderoso Drago y espera a ver cuales tengo pensando para el resto de los escogidos de las gemas, estoy seguro de que te parecerán interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara la evolución y ya verás como son las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no puedo decirte que si o no, ya que primero tendría que ver como sería todo si así fuera, pero hay mucha diferencia entre la liga de la justicia y Dragón Ball Z, además de la cultura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_se que tus intenciones eran buenas, pero como dijo Piccolo, no habrías podido haber hecho nada para ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_descuida, por el momento todo esta bien y como habrás leído, la batalla entre esos dos aun queda pendiente y ahora Mesogog va a obligar a los otros a alcanzar la evolución suprema para cumplir sus malévolos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, Nipijilguera y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Impacto profundo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el nuevo plan de Mesogog para hacer que los otros 5 bakugan alcancen la evolución suprema, pero el plan también podría destruir la Tierra, pues los peleadores tendrán que lidiar con un visitante espacial capaz de destruir planetas por completo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 Impacto profundo.**

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog y Diagon se encontraban sobre su fortaleza, mientras el maligno bakugan mantenía alzadas sus manos hacia el cielo.

-Perfecto, ahora envíalo a la Tierra-.

-Será un placer-dijo Diagon, mientras movía sus garras hacia adelante.

-Veamos si la unión de esos peleadores y bakugan es lo bastante poderosa para detener esto-.

**Tierra…**

Tras haber obtenido la evolución suprema, Dan y Drago se preguntaban como lo habían conseguido exactamente, ya que también querían ayudar a sus amigos a alcanzarla.

-Tiene que haber habido algo que activo la evolución-dijo Shun-y tuvo que ver con el momento en que Zeltrax se preparo para liquidar a Drago-.

-Eso debió activar algo que hizo que la gema reaccionara y les permitirá usar la evolución suprema-dijo Spectra.

-La pregunta es que fue exactamente-dijo Mira.

-Piccolo dijo que la evolución suprema se logra cuando el peleador y el bakugan tienen un lazo muy fuerte, así que la amistad entre ambos debió ser demasiado poderosa para que la hayan logrado-dijo Fabia.

-Opino igual que tú Fabia, pero desearía que supiéramos más sobre esa evolución-dijo Marucho y miro a Itassis.

-Ya les conté todo lo que sabía de ella, esa evolución no me era tan desconocida, pero esta fue la primera vez que la vi-.

-No es de mucha ayuda-dijo Elfin y todos la miraron de forma regañona-pero es lo mejor que tenemos-.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Mylene hizo acto de aparición-Tenemos un problema-.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala de control, donde Ren y Lena tecleaban algunas cosas, mientras Piccolo observaba la pantalla con los brazos cruzados y gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Los Predacons volvieron?-pregunto Mira.

-Algo así-dijo Piccolo señalando la pantalla.

En la pantalla había la imagen de una colosal lluvia de meteoritos que se dirigían rumbo a la Tierra y que iban a colisionar exactamente en una hora.

-Esto no es bueno, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas-dijo Zero preocupado.

-Sospecho que Mesogog y Diagon tuvieron que ver-dijo Piccolo-esos meteoritos no iban a acercarse a la Tierra, pero algo los hizo cambiar de dirección y solo Diagon tiene ese poder-.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Zenet asustada ante la idea de quedar como…..-no quiero convertirme en tortilla o en hot cake-.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?-pregunto Drago.

Piccolo se quedo pensando y suspiro-Nuestra única oportunidad es que los 6 alcancen la evolución suprema, ya que juntos podrían destruir todos esos meteoritos y salvar la Tierra, pero hasta ahora solo Dan y tú pueden hacerla-.

-Entonces depende de nosotros Drago-dijo Dan tomando a su amigo.

-Dan-Mira lo vio preocupada.

-Descuida, Drago y yo haremos lo posible por retener esos meteoritos, mientras ustedes buscan la manera de alcanzar la evolución suprema-.

-Entiendo-.

-Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarles-dijo Luffy sintiéndose inútil.

-Pueden hacerlo, dándonos ánimos a Drago y a mí, así como a nuestros amigos, si Mesogog quiere destruir la Tierra, entonces tendrá que vérselas con todos nosotros ¿listo Drago?-.

-¡Más que listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Imperial Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡No dejare que Mesogog y Diagon destruyan más vidas inocentes, jamás!-.

-¡Poder de la gema Pyrus activado: Evolución suprema!-.

La gema comenzó a brillar y Dan se fusiono con Drago, para darle paso al poderoso guerrero bakugan.

-¡Legend Samurái Dragonoid Pyrus!-el valiente guerrero desenfundo su espada y vio a Mira-te prometo que regresaremos-.

-Y yo les prometo que lograremos la evolución e iremos a ayudarlos-.

-No tengo dudas de eso-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco en que volverán-dijo Mira sonriéndole también, mientras Runo observaba en silencio.

Drago salió de la mansión y se elevo en el aire, gracias al poder de la gema, podría resistir mucho tiempo sin oxigeno, pero no debía confiarse ni un poco.

-Y… ¿alguien tiene una idea de cómo podemos ayudarlo?-pregunto Elfin y todos se quedaron callados.

-Solo nos queda esperar que ustedes también logren esa evolución-dijo Nami mirando el cielo.

Mientras tanto, Drago finalmente llego hasta la orbita de la Tierra y a lo lejos logro divisar los meteoritos, los cuales venían a una gran velocidad.

-Si esos meteoritos golpean la Tierra tendremos un final mucho peor al de los dinosaurios, no puedo permitir eso ¡No dejare que eso pase!-Drago se lanzo contra los meteoritos y comenzó a destruirlos con su espada, pero entre más destruía, más aparecían-rayos-.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog y sus generales observaban la situación, mientras el valiente Drago destruían meteoritos con todas sus fuerzas, ya fuera con la espada o lanzándoles rayos, mientras Zeltrax se reía.

-Veamos como solucionas esto Kuso-.

-Yo espero que lo haga bien-dijo Mesogog-ya que necesito que el resto de los peleadores alcance la evolución suprema para poder llevar a cabo mi plan-.

-¿De que plan se trata esta vez amo?-pregunto Cell.

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrán y más vale que estén preparados, porque necesitare que me ayuden con eso-.

-No lo decepcionaremos amo-dijo Frígida.

-En especial mi padre y yo-agrego Golden Boy.

-Estamos animando al amo, no molestándolo-dijo Cell riéndose.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Zeltrax.

-Solo recordemos quien ha fracasado muchas veces en sus intentos de destruir a Kuso-dijo Cell riéndose, Zeltrax se preparo para pelear, pero Elsa se metió.

-Parece ser que aun con la evolución suprema los poderosos Kuso y Dragonoid se ven en problemas contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza-.

-Si y aunque espero que el resto de esos chiquillos logre la evolución, sería bueno que sucumbieran en medio de la lluvia de meteoritos, especialmente si de esa forma consigo una de mis gemas-.

**Espacio…..**

Drago continuaba su lucha galáctica contra los meteoritos, más de uno estuvo a punto de escapársele, por fortuna logro destruirlos a tiempo.

_-"¿Alguna idea, Dan?"-._

_-"Seguir luchando hasta el final"-._

_-"Creo que debes empezar a tener un mejor plan que esos"-._

_-"No me presiones"-._

**Tierra…..**

Los peleadores observaban como Dan y Drago luchaban contra los meteoritos, pero mientras Luffy gritaba contento que lo iban a lograr, Piccolo no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Crees que Mesogog tiene planeando algo más?-pregunto Polunga.

-Con él nunca se puede saber, esta lluvia debe ser solo el principio de su plan, debe tener en mente algo mucho mayor más terrible-.

Mira lo escucho y vio la pantalla-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que intentar la evolución suprema-.

-Pero aun no sabemos como se accede a ella-dijo Elfin.

-Tenemos que intentarlo, no dejare que Dan y Drago se encarguen de esto solos-dijo Mira con determinación.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Dan, pero no podemos hacerlo hasta que averigüemos como lograr la evolución suprema-dijo Spectra.

-¿Tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Fabia mirando a Piccolo.

-Lograr la evolución suprema depende del peleador y de su bakugan, yo no puedo hacer más que darles mi apoyo-.

-Que gran ayuda-dijo Elfin y todos la volvieron a mirar con regaño-¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-Dan, por favor resiste-suplico Mira en silencio.

**Espacio…**

Drago continuaba su lucha contra los meteoritos, los cuales en cuanto destruía, por alguna extraña razón, se dirigían hacia delante de él, como si se estuvieran reagrupando.

-Es extraño, esas rocas actúan como si tuvieran mente y vida, se agrupan como para lanzar un segundo contraataque, esto no me agrada nada-pensó en voz alta, justo cuando varias rocas más se le venían encima y las corto con su espada-no soy tan fácil de sorprender-.

**Predatoria….**

Mesogog continuaba esperando la aparición del resto de los peleadores en la evolución suprema, pero los minutos pasaban y ellos aun no hacían acto de presencia, el maligno Predacon comenzó a impacientarse.

-¿Por qué aun no aparecen? ¿Acaso no les importa la seguridad de su amigo?-.

-Eso no sonaría como ellos, mi lord-dijo Cell y Mesogog le disparo un rayo que lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación-¿Qué dije?-.

-Tal parece que no actuaran a menos que su querido líder se vea en un verdadero peligro-dijo Diagon-y eso es algo que no me molestaría en hacer-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, si Kuso quiere un verdadero reto, entonces eso le daré, ya sabes que hacer Diagon-.

-Si, mi señor-.

**Espacio….**

Cuando Drago iba a cortar una roca más, un portal gigante se abrió-Ese portal es enorme, así que una de dos, o viene un ejército o algo de gran tamaño-desafortunadamente, fue lo segundo, se trataba del terrible Mechtogan Death Saurer, pero este era de mayor tamaño al anterior, incluso podría usar a un Titán Mechtogan como mondadientes.

_-"Creo que Mesogog se inspiro esta vez con su Mechtogan"-_pensó Drago.

-_"Desearía que no hubiera sido así"-_pensó Dan preocupado.

**Tierra…**

Al ver lo que acababa de aparecer, los peleadores palidecieron aun más, si esa cosa atacaba con su cañón, fácilmente podría destruir la Tierra, pero Piccolo sabía que Mesogog no haría eso, al menos, por el momento.

-Porque 5 de los portadores de las gemas están aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto Robin.

-Así es, Mesogog no se arriesgaría a que las gemas que ha estado buscando se destruyan con el ataque y la explosión del planeta, pero aun así no entiendo para que soltó a semejante bestia-.

-Esto no es bueno, aunque tengan la evolución suprema dudo mucho que puedan hacerle frente a semejante bestia solos-dijo Marucho y la mirada de Mira se lleno de preocupación, al igual que la de Runo.

**Espacio…**

Death Saurer lanzo un feroz rugido que hizo temblar, si se puede llamar así, a todo el espacio, mientras Drago se protegía de la onda de energía que se libero.

-Alguien esta de mal humor-apenas dijo eso, Death Saurer disparo con sus cañones y Drago lo esquivo, para luego atacar con su espada, pero su poderosa arma ni siquiera rasguño el blindaje del Death Saurer-creo que Mesogog si hizo grandes mejorías-antes de que pudiera saber que hacer, el Mechtogan lanzo un golpe con su cola y Drago salió volando, pero se recupero rápidamente-eso fue a traición-.

Por toda respuesta, Death Saurer lanzo un nuevo rugido y lanzo un feroz golpe con sus garras, pero Drago las desvió con su espada, aun así, era muy difícil luchar contra alguien tan grande como el nuevo Mechtogan, Drago no estaba para nada bien y esa batalla podría terminar muy mal para él.

_-"¡Cuidado Drago!"_-grito Dan, pero fue muy tarde y recibió un nuevo golpe de la cola del Death Saurer.

El golpe hizo que Drago saliera disparado hacia arriaba y en su aturdimiento, el Death Saurer lo atrapo entre sus garras.

-¡Me atrapo!-grito y comenzó a luchar por liberarse, pero estaba atrapado por una fuerza colosal y no le servían de nada sus esfuerzos, y aunque no había soltado su espada, no podía moverla para defenderse-maldición-.

Fue cuando el Death Saurer comenzó a apretar con muchísima más fuerza y Drago comenzó a sentirse como una nuez a punto de romperse, pero aunque hacía esfuerzos por no gritar, su rostro reflejaba el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

**Predatoria…..**

Mesogog observaba la escena y ahora estaba muy pensativo-Esperaba que estoy hiciera reaccionar al resto de los peleadores, pero parece que no harán nada para salvar a su amigo, que decepción-.

-Yo me esperaba algo así de su parte-dijo Diagon-después de todo, soy la prueba del egoísmo de esos humanos-.

-Lo se, pero realmente esperaba que el resto de esos bakugan lograran la evolución para divertirme aun más-.

-Aun así es un gran espectáculo, mi señor-dijo Zeltrax riéndose, al igual que el resto de los generales, mientras Mesogog se sentaba en su trono.

**Tierra….**

La escena del Death Saurer apretando con todas sus fuerzas a Drago y al mismo tiempo a Dan, provocaba que Mira apretara los puños con fuerza, algo que noto Itassis y se acerco a su compañera.

-Mira….-.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto!-grito Mira furiosa, mientras tomaba a Itassis y se dirigía al techo, una vez ahí, se dispuso a liberar a su bakugan cuando…

-¡Mira, espera!-grito Fabia, apareciendo junto con Spectra, Shun y Marucho.

-No intente detenerme-les dijo desafiante.

-No queremos detenerte-dijo Spectra tranquilamente-iremos contigo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Specter Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-Gracias chicos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Sphynx Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡Lista para la acción!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de Asgard y Midgar salvare a Drago!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Es hora de volver a la acción!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Me convertiré en una elfina espacial!-.

Los peleadores subieron a sus bakugan y emprendieron la marcha hacia el espacio, fue cuando Marucho se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Oigan, no podemos respirar en el espacio!-.

-¡No importa, Dan nos necesita y no voy a abandonarlo, se que él no nos dejaría a ninguno de nosotros por un detalle tan insignificante como ese!-.

-¡Eso es cierto, excepto en detalle insignificante!-pensó Marucho.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo, no podremos ayudarlo si morimos ahogados!-grito Shun-¡Pero no dejare solo a mi mejor amigo!-.

-¡Cuando mi planeta estuvo en peligro, Dan fue uno de los primeros en aceptar ayudarme, es por eso que yo debo hacer lo mismo!-grito Fabia.

-¡Así como Dan me salvo de la oscuridad, yo también debo salvarlo!-declaro Spectra.

Conforme hablaban, las gemas en el interior de sus bakugan comenzaron a brillar, hasta que el símbolo de las 5 gemas cubrió a los bakugan y a los peleadores con sus distintos elementos, comenzando la poderosa evolución suprema, mientras los peleadores observaban impresionados lo que pasaba.

-¡Black Knight Helios Darkus!-.

El nuevo Helios tenía la forma de un caballero medieval, pero para ser más exactos, del legendario caballero negro, su yelmo tenía la forma de la máscara de Spectra, mientras su casco la forma de la cabeza de Helios, su armadura era negra con detalles purpuras dos alas en forma de pico que apuntaban hacia abajo (Nota: como las del villano de DBZ Cell perfecto), como armas tenía una lanza y un escudo con el símbolo de la gema darkus.

-¡Nut Itassis Subterra!-.

Itassis parecía una Mira más adulta, su cabello naranja le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba una corona egipcia dorada, así como brazaletes y aretes, una armadura que cubría sus hombros y parte de su pecho, el resto estaba cubierto por un traje de sacerdotisa blanco y una fina capa de seda que caía de su armadura.

-¡Sorcerer Valkiria Haos!-.

Valkiria parecía la versión adulta de Fabia, su piel era del color natural de los neathianos, así como sus ojos, su cabello era azul oscuro y llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba como vestimenta un sombrero de hechicero, leotardo, falda, guantes, botas y capa blanca con detalles azules, sosteniendo un báculo, cuya punta tenía forma de estrella.

-¡Shogun Taylean Ventus!-.

Taylean adquirió un rostro más humano, cuyas expresiones recordaban mucho a Shun, su rostro era verde grisáceo y su armadura era verde oscuro, con detalles plateados, mientras algunos mechones de cabello negro surgían del casco (Nota: para más detalles de esta nueva forma, vean el modo shogun de Power Rangers Samurái).

-¡Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

Elfin aun tenía sus mismas características, solo que su cabello se acorto un poco, llevaba una corona de cristal, así como una armadura en su pecho, cintura, guantes y botas de cristal, su piel aunque aun se mantenía de color azul, ahora era mucho más clara y en cierta forma, había adquirido una apariencia más inocente.

-¡Genial, lo logramos!-grito emocionada la nueva Elfin.

-¡Es increíble, el poder es fabuloso!-declaro Helios, mientras blandía la lanza.

-¡Ahora podemos ayudar a Dan y Drago, adelante!-indico Itassis y los 5 bakugan aceleraron el paso.

**Predatoria….**

-Finalmente lo lograron-dijo Mesogog complacido-ahora podemos empezar con la verdadera diversión-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 39, espero les haya gustado, finalmente todos los peleadores han alcanzado la evolución suprema, pero ahora tienen un gran reto entre manos, que es destruir la versión más letal del Death Saurer y por si fuera poco, el nuevo plan de Mesogog pronto se revelara._

**Raf-lily: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos guardados y ahora que los bakugan han evolucionado a la forma suprema, es cuestión de tiempo para que sus bakugan también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_y la batalla entre esos dos aun no termina, ya que aun falta mucho para que la batalla final comience, pero ahora que todos alcanzaron la evolución suprema, esta no tardara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_me la pidió un OC para que se quede con Runo ¿algo más? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya veo, gracias por la aclaración, tratare de evitar esos momentos, aunque no puedo quitarle mucho al protagonista de la serie, pero tratare de no darle tanto favoritismo, eso te lo aseguro ¿seguro que no tienes alguna idea para la evolución de Ursis? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ah, te refieres a tu escuela, bueno, eso lo explica todo, en fin, la verdadera guerra ya ha comenzado, especialmente porque ya todos alcanzaron la evolución suprema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí aparecieron las evoluciones de todos, al menos, de los 6 escogidos de las gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no puedo decirte que si o no, ya que olvidas un detalle del villano más terrible de DBZ, Majin Boo y su poder de absorción, así como el hecho de que con nada podías matarlo, solo una gigantesca Genkidama pudo acabar con el maligno demonio, y también esta Broly, cuyo poder era ilimitado y el dragón de una estrella, Li Shen Long, el enemigo más peligroso de toda la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, ese es el único cambio ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pero también faltan las evoluciones de todos los demás, algo que no tardara en ocurrir, ya que todos han alcanzado la evolución suprema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lily, Nipijilguera y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado….si Dios quiere…..**_


	40. Los guerreros legendarios

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de ver que tan poderosos son los 6 escogidos de las gemas, veremos el poder de los 6 guerreros que lograron la evolución suprema, pero desconocen que todo formaba parte del plan maligno de Mesogog._

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 Los guerreros legendarios.**

El Death Saurer continuaba apretando a Drago con fuerza, el bakugan continuaba haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse, algo que le era casi imposible, justo cuando todo parecía perdido para él…

-¡Jabalina de oscuridad!-algo salió volando a toda velocidad y golpeo al Death Saurer en el rostro, obligándolo a soltar a Drago.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Drago, eso duele ¿acaso no reconoces a tu viejo amigo?-ese tono irónico solo lo había escuchado de un bakugan.

-¿Helios?-.

-Black Knight Helios Darkus para ser exactos-.

-Lograste la evolución suprema ¡Es fantástico!-grito Drago con el entusiasmo de Dan.

-Y no fue el único-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Drago vio aparecer a los otros 4 nuevos bakugan.

-Cielos, todos evolucionaron ¿y como es su nuevo nombre?-.

-Nut Itassis Subterra-.

-Sorcerer Valkiria Haos-.

-Shogun Taylean Ventus-.

-Queen Elfin Aquos-.

-Genial, realmente genial-un rugido llamo la atención de todos, al parecer, el Death Saurer estaba listo para la batalla-creo que esto se pondrá mucho más interesante, acabemos con esta maquina súper desarrollada-.

-¡Entendido!-.

**Tierra…..**

Los peladores observaban en silencio, ahora tenía esperanza en que los 6 guerreros podrían vencer a ese Mechtogan tan feroz y poderoso.

-Aunque tengan la evolución suprema, primero debemos asegurarnos de que puedan manejar ese increíble poder, de lo contrario de nada serviría-dijo Piccolo.

-Pero ¿no se supone que ahora nuestros bakugan deberían evolucionar?-pregunto Zenet impaciente.

-No te desesperes-dijo Ren-después de todo, los bakugan pyrus no evolucionaron de inmediato, tuvieron que estar cerca de Drago para ello-.

-Supongo que podemos esperar-.

**Predatoria…**

Tras presenciar la evolución suprema de los otros bakugan, Elsa se pregunto que estaba tramando Mesogog, ella conocía la evolución suprema, sabía que su poder era legendario en más de mil mundos, no entendía como era posible que su amo quisiera que sus enemigos la alcanzaran.

-Bien, ahora que la alcanzaron podemos comenzar con la siguiente fase de mi plan-.

-¿De que plan mi lord?-.

-Necesito que construyas un laberinto para mí-.

-¿Laberinto?-.

-Si, uno cuya única forma de salir sea derrotándome y creo que eso no pasara-Mesogog se rio, mientras su mente preparaba su maligno plan.

**Espacio…**

Death Saurer lanzo un feroz golpe con su cola, pero los 6 bakugan lo esquivaron y se dispersaron para atacar por distintos lados del cuerpo del Mechtogan gigante.

Taylean y Elfin atacarían por la espalda, Itassis y Valkiria por los lados, mientras que Drago y Helios lo harían por el frente, todo para intentar atravesar el blindaje del Death Saurer.

-¡Patada shogun!-.

-¡Aurora boreal!-.

Taylean lanzo varias patadas contra el Death Saurer, mientras que Elfin disparaba un rayo con la forma de un arcoíris, aunque esto no sirvió de mucho, ya que Death Saurer lanzo un golpe con su cola.

-¡Este tipo es duro!-grito Elfin-¡Pero no le tengo miedo!-.

Itassis y Valkiria se colocaron a costados del Death Saurer, quien estaba centrado en Drago y Helios, por lo que esa era su oportunidad para lanzar un ataque.

-¡Arenas del desierto!-.

-¡Soga del destino!-.

Itassis lanzo un ataque de arenas, mientras Valkiria uso su báculo para crear una soga que capturara las garras del Death Saurer, mientras las arenas inmovilizaban sus pies.

-¡Ahora chicos!-.

-¡Espada samurái!-.

-¡Lanza de la oscuridad!-.

El samurái y el caballero atacaron al mismo tiempo, golpeando justo en la cabeza del feroz Death Saurer, pero este solo se tambaleo un poco y se reincorporo como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-Es muy duro-dijo Drago.

-Tenemos que pensar en otro ataque más efectivo, antes de que se le ocurra usar el suyo-dijo Helios preocupado.

Como si el Death Saurer hubiera escuchado a Helios, sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a reunir energía para disparar el terrible cañón de partículas eléctricas.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Valkiria, mientras ella y el resto de los bakugan se agrupaban con Drago y Helios-si ese poder golpea la Tierra será destruida-.

-No voy a permitir eso-dijo Drago-tendremos que atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos y eso significa nuestros más poderosos ataques-.

-Sabemos lo que significa-dijo Taylean.

-Lo se, pero recuerda que estoy fusionado con Dan-.

_-"¿Qué me habrá querido decir?"-._

-¡Prepárense porque aquí viene!-grito Valkiria y es que el Death Saurer ya había disparo el temible cañón de partículas eléctricas.

-¡Todos juntos! ¡Ahora!-indico Drago-¡Dragón legendario!-.

-¡Ejecución final!-.

-¡Pirámide del sol!-.

-¡Furia de Odín!-.

-¡Halcón ninja!-.

-¡Cristales de infinito!-.

Los 6 bakugan lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques, al mismo tiempo que Death Saurer lanzaba el suyo, los ataques chocaron en el centro y produjeron una gran explosión, mientras cada equipo hacía esfuerzos por derribar al otro.

-¡Resistan chicos!-grito Drago.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-grito Elfin, mientras continuaban resistiendo todo lo que podían, pero el Death Saurer no parecía inmutarse por los intentos de los chicos.

-¡No dejare que destruyas a la Tierra, nunca lo permitiré!-.

-¡Tendrás que destruirme si quieres convertir ese planeta en polvo!-.

-¡La Tierra es el hogar de la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, así que no dejare que la destruyas!-.

-¡Dan y los peleadores salvaron mi hogar de la destrucción, lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo por ellos!-.

-¡He estado en cientos de batallas y jamás he huido, esta vez no será la excepción!-.

-¡Nunca huiré, jamás lo haré, soy una guerrera y nunca me voy a rendir, porque soy una guerrera!-.

Los 6 guerreros siguieron luchando valientemente, mientras sus ataques seguían en encuentro con el del Death Saurer, quien no parecía ceder terreno, sin embargo, a ese Mechtogan le faltaba el corazón del guerrero, algo que los peleadores tenían y de sobra.

-¡Nunca se rindan!-grito Drago y los 6 bakugan aumentaron la fuerza de sus ataques, logrando ganar terreno contra el Death Saurer, recibiendo así su propio ataque y el de los bakugan, justo en su boca.

El Death Saurer lanzo un rugido de dolor y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir pequeñas explosiones, la cuales fueron aumentando a gran velocidad, mientras partes de su cuerpo mecánico se desprendían lentamente y luego más rápido, el Death Saurer comenzó a retroceder, alejándose cada vez más hasta que finalmente exploto, marcando su final.

-Ese fue el fin de ese Mechtogan súper desarrollado-dijo Drago-ya detente Dan-.

-Terminamos con él, pero Mesogog y Diagon aun existen, así que el peligro todavía no termina-dijo Shun y todos estuvieron de acuerdo-por el momento, creo que debemos regresar a la Tierra, ya que aun quedan bakugan por evolucionar-.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a las nuevas formas de nuestros amigos-dijo Elfin y los 6 bakugan regresaron a la Tierra.

**Predatoria….**

Zeltrax apretó los puños furioso al ver que, una vez más, su odiado enemigo había salido victorioso junto a sus amigos.

-Maldito seas Kuso-.

Pero mientras Zeltrax estaba molesto, Mesogog estaba más que complacido-Perfecto, ahora que los 6 han alcanzado la evolución suprema, podemos comenzar con la siguiente parte de mi plan, Elsa-.

-¿Si mi señor?-.

-Comienza la construcción del laberinto de inmediato, mi victoria esta cerca y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las gemas regresen a mi poder-.

**Tierra…..**

Los peleadores y la tripulación de Luffy se encontraban esperando alguna señal de sus amigos, y estos no tardaron en aparecer, Piccolo sonrió completamente complacido por lo que veían sus ojos.

-Finalmente lo han logrado, se convirtieron en los guerreros legendarios-dijo Piccolo, cuando los peleadores llegaron, los bakugan de los distintos atributos comenzaron a evolucionar.

**Darkus**

Ares Hydranoid Darkus, aun conservaba sus tres cabezas, pero obtuvo una forma más humanoide, sus alas desaparecieron y su cuerpo se vio cubierto por una armadura oscura con detalle plateados, tenía dos colas y cada cabeza tenía un par de cuernos.

Shadow Percival Darkus, su rostro se vio cubierto por una capucha, mientras su arma cambiaba a una hoz, su capa desapareció y en su lugar quedo un par de alas de murciélago, en cada brazo obtuvo un par de cuchillas.

King Uria Darkus, aun mantenía su forma de escorpión, solo que el aguijón se convirtió en un cañón, mientras sus pinzas se transformaron en manos y su casco se convirtió en una corona, la cual aun cubría casi toda su cabeza.

Káiser Linehalt Darkus, el poderoso bakugan ahora tenía una apariencia mucho más humana, sus alas desaparecieron y quedo una larga capa negra, mientras su casco se transformo en uno de descendencia griega, aunque solo se le podían ver los ojos, llevaba una armadura en cuyo pecho tenía la forma de un león.

Chaotic Ursis, el nuevo bakugan de Zero adquirió una armadura metálica de color negro, la cual brillaba como el acero y el titanio, le surgieron un par de alas y sus garras aumentaron de tamaño colosalmente.

Skull Nightmare Darkus, aun conservaba su apariencia de fénix, pero ahora tenía una forma más humana, le surgieron dos brazos y piernas, así como una larga cola, y dos pares de alas, una de ave y otra de murciélago.

Eclipse Luna Darkus, su forma de serpiente se mantuvo, solo se alargo un poco más y obtuvo una apariencia de dragón, como Nightmare, ahora tenía dos pares de alas, de dragón y de ángel.

Emperor Brewnotor Darkus, su apariencia de dragón humanoide se mantuvo, pero ahora solo tenía dos alas de dragón, su cola terminaba en forma de cuchilla y obtuvo una armadura con forma de murciélago, la cual le daba dos alas de vampiro extra.

**Subterra**

Metal Gorem Subterra, como su nombre lo indicaba, su cuerpo obtuvo una armadura metálica que cubrió su brazo derecho, mazo, casco, pecho, piernas y partes de su brazo izquierdo, mientras obtenía dos propulsores en su espalda.

Mytic Cycloid Subterra, obtuvo una armadura en su pecho, mientras su mazo cambio a una hacha, sobre su cabeza obtuvo una serie de cuernos que estaban acomodados como si fueran coronas.

Explotion Vulcan Subterra, obtuvo unas hachas en sus brazos, piernas y unos cañones en sus pies que le daban la capacidad de volar, sus cuernos aumentaron de tamaño y su armadura se vio acorazada por titanio.

Blaster Coredem Subterra, su armadura se volvió metálica, pero sumamente ligera y además de su capacidad de disparar rayos del centro de su pecho, ahora poseía un cañón en su brazo derecho.

Lizard Avior Subterra, adquirió una forma más parecida a los dinosaurios, le surgieron dos brazos delanteros, así que tenía la forma de esos reptiles tan imponente, le desaparecieron las alas y en su lugar obtuvo un cañón en su espalda, y pequeñas armas en sus manos.

Terra Boulderon Subterra, ese bakugan no tuvo muchos cambios que digamos, obtuvo ciertos elementos metálicos en todo su cuerpo, sus partes redondas se volvieron triangulares, mientras que obtenía cañones en brazos y piernas, así como una hélice en su espalda para poder volar.

God Polunga Subterra, su apariencia de dragón cambio, ahora era más colosal que antes, le surgieron dos alas y aunque aun parecía un dragón chico, adquirió también la forma de un dragón de la edad media, una combinación entre ambas especies de dragones.

**Haos**

Saberthoot Tigrera Haos, la bakugan ahora tenía una nueva armadura, esta vez, de color dorado y cubría su pecho, hombros, cintura y piernas, y además de sus garras, ahora poseía un par de filosos fables y sus dos colmillos ahora habían tomado la forma de otro par de sables.

Mystic Nemus Haos, el nuevo Nemus obtuvo una forma de caballero bakugan de Neathia, tenía algo de parecido con Aranaut, pero su armadura era dorada con detalles blancos y aun conservaba su corona, báculo y sus dos aros en la espalda, solo que estos ahora podían girar como si fueran hélices.

Thunder Neos Haos, su apariencia se parecía mucho al dios Odín, su ojo izquierdo se vio cubierto por un parche, su cabello se hizo largo y blanco, al igual que su barba y bigote, obtuvo una armadura dorada con detalles azules y una larga capa azul, como arma, un formidable martillo.

Rhino Contestir Haos, el bakugan solo se vio cubierto por una armadura de color plateada, pero que cuando el bakugan atacaba le daba un gran parecido con el rinoceronte, su cuerno se hizo más largo y su masa muscular aumento un poco.

Nobel Wolfurio Haos, el bakugan tenía una apariencia mucho más parecida a los caballeros medievales, aun conservaba su color blanco, pero ahora parecía más un caballero de la corte del rey Arturo que de Neathia, su arma había cambiado por una espada y un escudo.

Zodiac Utopía Haos, su armadura se ha vuelto mas liviana ha perdido las alas la cabeza de Dragón fue remplazada por un reloj con los 12 signos del zodiaco.

Shooting Orión Haos, no cambió mucho, su armadura se hizo más ligera y cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo mientras que su escudo se volvió un más grande y triangular, su espada al igual que algunos detalles de su armadura y escudo se volvieron dorados.

**Ventus**

Sky Harpus Ventus, su apariencia cambio mucho, ahora parecía una verdadera arpía, obtuvo dos brazos y sus piernas cambiaron a unas más humanas, su rostro se mantuvo igual y su vestimenta cambio por un leotardo verde.

Quetzal Raviel Ventus, manteniendo sus forma de serpiente emplumada, este bakugan solo se vio cubierto por una armadura de color verde metálico, además de obtener dos cabezas más, pero las tres eran de distintas especies de serpientes, la del centro era una cobra, la del lado derecho una anaconda y la del lado izquierdo una cascabel.

Sonic Plitheon Ventus, el bakugan gundaliano obtuvo una armadura sónica, sus alas desaparecieron y se reemplazaron por tres hélices que le permitían volar a grandes velocidades.

Tenshi Light Phoenix Ventus, Sigue siendo de forma humanoide. Lleva un casco de metal con remache en forma (-) ocultando sus ojos (Como Angewomon) dejando caer su cabello verde con varios mechones plateados y le llegándole hasta la cintura, lleva una túnica blanca con detalles esmeraldas sobre un traje con una sola pernera, un guante largo en la mano izquierda, tres cintas negras en el brazo negro, un par de botas: la izquierda parte de la pernera y la derecha hasta los tobillos, y cuatro alas de ángel de color dorado (Como las de D'Arcmon). Usa un báculo cuya punta tiene dos alas.

Shana Mithycal Ventus, Una joven humanoide de pelo verde largo, vestida con un top y una falda ninja, dos katanas a la cintura y dos alas de águila verdes a la espalda. Estas alas se vuelven de ángel o de diablo si usa poderes haos o darkus.

**Aquos**

Saphire Sirenoid Aquos, la hermosa bakugan obtuvo un par de piernas, las cuales podían convertirse en cola de sirena, obtuvo una armadura de color zafiro, lo que aumentaba su belleza.

Ice Freeza Aquos, la bakugan obtuvo dos alas de ángel, así como una armadura de hielo que cubría su pecho, cintura, piernas y brazos, como armas, un arco y flechas ilimitadas, y una diadema sobre su cabello.

Basilisc Phosphos Aquos, este bakugan permaneció con una cabeza de serpiente, pero obteniendo la habilidad de transformarse en un basilisco cuando lo deseara, obtuvo una armadura de color azul con detalles verdes.

Crystal Scarlet Aquos, obtuvo una forma más humanoide y ahora brillaba como cristal y pequeñas gotas de lluvia con nieve, el cambio más drástico fue el hecho de que su rostro cambio al de uno de mujer de cabello celeste.

Issus Nerenoid Aquos, usa una túnica color cian, con una armadura azul, de rostro azul impávido, parecido a una mascara griega, pelo cian, corona de plata, y tiene cola de serpiente, además de tener un cetro de plata.

Todos los bakugan de los peleadores habían evolucionando, alcanzo niveles superiores a los 1200G, mientras que los peleadores de la evolución suprema volvían a la normalidad.

-Genial, todos han evolucionado, ahora tenemos mayor ventaja contra Mesogog-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No te confíes Dan, recuerda que aun no sabemos que tan poderosos son Mesogog y Diagon cuando usan la evolución suprema-dijo Drago.

-Si, creo que tienes razón amigo, pero esto es magnifico-.

-Supongo que ahora podemos tener un poco más de ventaja, pero mientras los Predacons existan, el universo entero sigue en peligro-dijo Piccolo.

-No se preocupen, estamos nosotros, los peleadores y la poderosa tripulación de los sombreros de paja-dijo Dan y miro a Luffy, quien sonrió completamente de acuerdo.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente, porque sospecho que estamos por recibir una desagradable sorpresa-dijo Spectra mirando el cielo.

**Predatoria…**

Mesogog estaba sentado en su trono, cuando la puerta se abrió y Elsa apareció-Mi señor, el laberinto que encargo ya esta listo-.

-Bien, es el momento de ir de cacería-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 39, espero les haya gustado, ahora que todos evolucionaron, Mesogog esta listo para poner en marcha su nuevo plan para apoderarse de las gemas, un plan que si tiene éxito marcaría el principio del fin._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_bueno, aun no he decidido si voy a aceptar OC, ya que serán muchos personajes por los bonus, pero eso es algo que aun estoy pensando, luego confirmo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, no te preocupes, que te diviertas en Cancún y cuidado con los tiburones, especialmente con el legendario gran tiburón blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, entonces ahora Alice esta destinada para ti, respecto a Elfin, fue difícil escogerle una apariencia, especialmente cuando Marucho es niño y Elfin es mujer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_lo se, lo se, pero es algo difícil darles un momento a todos, ya que son demasiados, por eso estor procurando acomodar todo de mejor manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_me parece que estas olvidando en detalle de que cuando Majin Boo absorbe a alguien, obtienen no solo los poderes y apariencia física, sino todas las habilidades que este ser poseía y siempre es él quien domina sobre la personalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_tenía que hacerlo así para poder ir directamente al nuevo plan de Mesogog, el cual dentro de muy poco se revelara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. El misterio de los Clay

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras Mesogog prepara su nuevo plan, Mira recibirá una información que la dejara muy pensativa y preocupada, así como cambiara sus prioridades en esta difícil guerra._

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 El misterio de los Clay.**

**Predatoria…..**

Elsa se encontraba en el laboratorio, trabajando en los últimos arreglos del laberinto que Mesogog le había pedido, cuando la puerta se abrió y el cruel tirano hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Cómo va mi proyecto Elsa?-.

-Terminado mi señor, contemple la carta poder "laberinto de la muerte"-y Elsa se la entrego.

-Excelente, no perderé mi tiempo construyendo un laberinto a la antigua, con esta carta creare la trampa perfecta para los peleadores y las gemas muy pronto serán completamente mías-.

Elsa asintió, aunque su pensamiento estaba en otra cosa-_"Pronto me desharé de ti y de esta maldita confusión que tengo desde que te conocí, Mira"-._

**Tierra…**

Mira se encontraba en una sala de la cocina, mientras miraba una foto, fue cuando una de las puertas se abrió y Dan entro, en compañía de Robin, quien le contaba algunas historias de su mundo.

-Oye Mira, deberías escuchar esto, el mundo de Luffy es genial-.

-Quizás después, ahora no estoy de humor-dijo Mira viendo la foto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Dan apareciendo mirando por uno de los hombros de Mira y vio la foto-¿Quién es ella?-.

La foto mostraba a un Keith más joven, una mujer de cabello largo y naranja, que sostenía a una pequeña bebita en sus brazos, los tres sonreían mientras miraban a la cámara.

-Es mi madre, Keith me conto que esta fue la última foto que nos tomamos con ella antes de que desapareciera-.

-Entiendo-fue cuando Dan miro atentamente la foto y noto algo extraño-oye, esta mujer me recuerda a alguien-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Hay algo en ella que me parece muy familiar-Dan tomo la foto y vio a la mujer detenidamente, mientras la puerta se abría y daba paso a los demás peleadores, al menos, a los 6 de las gemas, mientras Robin sospechaba que al menos alguien ya se estaba dando cuenta de que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede Dan?-pregunto Marucho confundido al ver a su amigo atento a una foto.

-Oye Marucho ¿esta mujer no te parece conocida?-el aludido miro la foto.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Marucho.

-Es nuestra madre-dijo Spectra y Marucho volvió su vista a la foto.

-Si, creo que la he….no puede ser-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Elfin.

-Creo tener una idea, pero…-Marucho miro a Mira y a Spectra-primero necesitamos que cierto sabio nos lo confirme-y todos salieron corriendo, a excepción de Robin.

-Sean fuertes, Keith, Mira, porque están a punto de recibir un golpe muy duro-.

En el salón más grande la mansión, todos los peleadores estaban reunidos, al igual que el resto de la tripulación de Mugiwara, cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Marucho y los otros, el genio busco a Piccolo con la mirada y cuando lo diviso se dirigió hacia él, seguido por sus amigos.

-Disculpa Piccolo-.

-¿Qué sucede enano?-.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de esto?-Marucho le dio la foto y Piccolo la vio detenidamente.

-He visto mejores fotografías-.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-.

Piccolo y Marucho se quedaron viendo seriamente, Dan y Shun nunca habían visto a Marucho tan serio, ni siquiera después de la traición de Ren, algo que el propio gundaliano noto.

-Marucho ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ren confundido.

-¿Qué esperas? Si no les dices tú, lo haré yo-.

-Pues hazlo de una vez-dijo Piccolo sin inmutarse y Marucho endureció su mirada, Mira se desespero y se acerco para recuperar la foto de su madre.

-No se que esta pasando, pero devuélveme la fotografía, es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre-.

Pero Marucho y Piccolo no la escuchaban, sencillamente mantenían la mirada uno sobre el otro, en medio de un silencio que parecía eterno, fue cuando uno de los presentes ya no soporto.

-¡Alguien diga algo!-grito Shadow molesto.

Marucho miro a Piccolo y este simplemente asintió, con ese movimiento, le confirmaba las sospechas a Marucho y este suspiro.

-Entonces es cierto-dijo seriamente y ante las miradas confundidas de todos sus amigos-Mira…..Keith….esa mujer, la de la foto…es…..Elsa…-.

Tras esa revelación final, se hizo un incomodo silencio, mientras Mira se quedaba en shock y Spectra se quitaba su máscara, pasaron segundos, quizás varios minutos, antes de que alguien hablara.

-Que buena broma Maruchito-dijo Jake riéndose-realmente me asustaste-.

-Esta diciendo la verdad-dijo Piccolo-esa mujer, la madre de Keith y Mira Clay, es Elsa, la peleadora haos de los Predacons-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos, excepto Keith y Mira, esta última por poco cae de la impresión, aunque Dan la sostuvo.

-Mira…-.

La aludida estaba en shock, mientras la fotografía caía de sus manos, al ver en que estado estaba su amiga, Marucho rápidamente pidió un vaso de agua para sus dos amigos, mientras miraba a Piccolo, pues tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar.

**Predatoria…..**

Elsa se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, mientras esperaba las órdenes de su amo, siempre en compañía de Maha Vailo.

-Señora Elsa ¿esta segura de esto?-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-De querer destruir a Mira Clay, ella es la única que ha tenido un efecto en usted, significa que debe tener alguna pista de su pasado y destruyéndola la perdería-.

-Ya me arriesgue bastante, por alguna razón estúpida, la salve en Troya y el amo Mesogog me castigo cruelmente, no volveré a cometer el mismo error y solo hay una forma de asegurarlo, destruyendo a Mira Clay y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer-.

**Tierra…**

Mira estaba sentada sobre un sillón, sosteniendo un vaso de agua, pero sin beber ni un sorbo, mientras Keith estaba caminando de un lado a otro, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Keith se topo con Piccolo.

-Usted….. ¡Usted sabía algo! ¿No es así?-cuestiono molesto, más de lo que nunca había estado, pero Piccolo permaneció firme-¡Dígalo!-.

Dan estaba junto con Mira, mientras Runo agachaba la mirada y Ace apretaba los puños, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, mientras Piccolo seguía mirando a Keith, para luego asentir.

-Muy bien, pero te advierto, que esto puede serles muy impresionante….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Como recordaran, su madre fue una científica vestal brillante, quizás la más brillante de todo su mundo.

-Mamá ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto un Keith más pequeño, mientras que una mujer dejaba a una pequeña bebita en su cuna.

-A trabajar hijito-dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-¿Me llevas?-.

-Quizás después, hoy tengo que probar una maquina que puede ser muy peligrosa y no me gustaría que mis niños estuvieran en peligro-dijo la mujer sonriéndole-nos vemos más tarde, cuida a tu hermanita-.

-Si mamá-.

La mujer se retiro y se dirigió hacia su lugar de trabajo, un laboratorio donde se preparaban para probar un nuevo portal interdimensional, siendo aquella mujer la líder del proyecto.

-Doctora, todo está listo para comenzar con las pruebas-dijo uno de sus asistentes.

-Muy bien, recuerden que debemos tener mucho cuidado, podríamos provocar un agujero negro que destruya todo el planeta si no tenemos extremo cuidado-.

-Entendido doctora-.

Y así, los científicos prepararon el nuevo portal, este que les abriría las puertas a nuevos mundos, mundos que hasta ahora eran desconocidos.

-Enciéndanlo-indico la doctora y así, el portal se activo, al principios, parecía que todo funciono perfectamente y los científicos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¡Lo logro doctora, realmente lo ha….!-pero el triunfo se vio interrumpido cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar y el portal comenzó a fallar.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo la doctora.

-¡El portal se esta saliendo de control, algo desde el otro lado esta provocándolo!-.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible, a menos que alguien del otro lado sepa de este proyecto!-la mujer miro hacia el portal, cuando una garra de dragón apareció y la atrapo, para luego arrastrarla hacia el interior del portal.

-¡Doctora!-sus asistentes intentaron salvarla, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una llamarada surgió del portal y destruyo todo el lugar, incluyendo a los científicos que se encontraban ahí.

**Mientras…..**

La doctora abría poco a poco los ojos y cuando termino, quedo ante un imponente dragón de apariencia aterradora, en cuya cabeza se encontraba un individuo igual de aterrador.

-¿Quién…..es usted?-.

-Yo soy Mesogog, amo y señor del imperio Predacon-.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-.

-Su ayuda….-y así, Mesogog le conto a la doctora todo lo que planeaba, le conto de los bakugan, la luz madre de estos, Código Eve y las gemas que ella creo, así como su mayor deseo.

-Usted esta enfermo, de ninguna manera lo ayudaría en algo como eso, jamás lo haré-

-Me imagine que reaccionaria así, aunque entenderá que ya que es la mente más brillante del universo, además de la mía, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien tan talentosa este en mi contra-.

-¿Qué me va a hacer?-.

-Simplemente le daré una nueva perspectiva de la vida, Diagon, si fueras tan amable-.

-Como usted ordene señor-Diagon acerco a la doctora hacia Mesogog, mientras la mujer con ojos suplicantes…..

-Por favor no…..tengo dos hijos….-.

-No te preocupes por ellos, dentro de unos cuantos segundos ya ni los recordaras-.

-No, se lo ruego, tenga piedad-.

-¿Piedad? Ni la conozco-Mesogog uso sus poderes mentales para borrar toda la memoria de la doctora, quien intento resistirse-eso solo hace el proceso más doloroso para ti y más divertido para mí-después de eso, la doctora se quedo con los ojos en blanco-bien y ahora te daré una nueva apariencia-y con sus poderes, le dio una nueva forma a aquella brillante científica-dime tu nombre, misión y objetivos-.

-Me llamo Elsa, general Predacon, peleadora haos, mi misión es servirle fielmente a mi amo, lord Mesogog y mis objetivos encontrar las gemas para la destrucción total del universo entero-.

-Bien dicho, ahora solo tengo que reclutar al peleador pyrus y subterra, y pronto las gemas serán mías-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió-explico Piccolo, mientras todos escuchaban en silencio, pero aun quedaba una duda en mente.

-¿Cómo sabe que eso fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Nami.

-Kenneth y Odd me lo dijeron-.

-¿Y ellos como lo supieron?-pregunto Zero también interesado.

-Como guardianes del portal del tiempo, ellos saben muchas cosas, pero no se les esta permitido intervenir de ninguna manera, no podían decirles esa verdad-.

-Entonces, esos dos sabían que Elsa es nuestra madre, todo el tiempo lo supieron-dijo Keith, mientras apretaba los puños molesto y Mira seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

**Portal del tiempo…..**

Kenneth y Odd ya estaban al tanto de la situación, y ahora los dos estaban escribiendo algunas cosas.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-pregunto Odd.

-Ahora que ellos saben que nosotros supimos todo el tiempo quien era su madre debemos estar preparados, sigue escribiendo y rápido-.

Lo que el par escribía, era una lista de nombres con el mismo tipo de sangre que ellos, así como órganos compatibles, un testamento de cada uno, etc.

**Tierra…**

-No te enfades con ellos, no podían hacer nada, las reglas se los impedían, aunque querían decírselo-.

-¡Pues debieron haberlo hecho!-grito Keith a punto de lanzarle un golpe a Piccolo-¡Ellos las rompieron para que pudiéramos viajar por el tiempo e incluso para que los trajéramos a ellos!-grito señalando a Luffy y sus amigos.

-Eso fue porque la situación es demasiado crítica, ten en cuenta de que hablamos de un peligro que amenaza al universo entero-.

-Aun así…..-Keith apretaba los puños molesto y fue cuando Mira hablo, aunque cuando lo hizo, fue con calma y con un poco de shock.

-Eso lo explica todo-.

-¿Explica que Mira?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Las sensaciones que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Elsa, el hecho de que ella me salvara, lo mucho que me tranquilizo que ella me acariciara con su mano, son sensaciones que ya había sentido antes….con mi madre-.

-Entonces no hay duda alguna, Elsa es su madre-dijo Mylene, aunque ella seguía impactada.

-Eso…es bueno ¿no?-pregunto Rioko-digo, aunque por el momento sea su enemiga, no significa que no puedan rescatarla-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, debe haber un modo de salvarla-dijo Nanashi.

-Consideren que esta bajo el control de Mesogog y ese sujeto es alguien de increíble poder, además, aun no sabemos que fue lo que hizo con su cerebro, quizás fue más que un lavado de cerebros o hipnosis, como lo hacía Kazarina-.

-Pero la hipnosis se rompió cuando Kazarina fue asesinada-dijo Zenet sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Entonces dime ¿te atreverías a intentar matar a Mesogog tú sola?-pregunto Mason y Zenet se imagino como sería.

Se vio a si misma y a Contestir desafiando a Mesogog, él invocando a Diagon, el maligno bakugan devorando de un bocado a Contestir y luego aplastándola, todo como si fuera un juego de Mario Bros.

-Eh….no…..creo que no-.

-No será nada fácil-dijo Sayumi-especialmente cuando Zeltrax resulto ser Syd y este no quiere ayuda alguna-.

-Sayumi tiene razón-dijo Fabia-dudo mucho que Elsa reaccione diferente a Zeltrax-.

-Esperen, en cierta manera si hay diferencia-dijo Shun.

-¿A que se refiere maestro Shun?-pregunto Haibaku.

-Piénsenlo, Zeltrax sabía desde un principio que siempre había sido Syd, pero en lugar de culpar a Barodius como debía ser, Mesogog hizo que creyera que fue Dan el culpable de sus desgracias-.

-Al grano-dijo Dan molesto de que le recordaran el gran odio que Zeltrax sentía hacia él.

-A eso voy, Elsa parece desconocer por completo el hecho de que es la madre de Mira y Keith, no parece recordar nada antes de estar al servicio de Mesogog, a lo que me refiero es que a ella realmente le lavaron el cerebro-.

-Sin embargo, hubo momento en que demostró que aun mantenía algunos recuerdos de su pasado-dijo Itassis-y esos recuerdos se activaban cuando estaba cerca de Mira-.

-Pero ¿Por qué no tuvo el mismo efecto con el maestro Spectra?-pregunto Gus confundido.

-Debe ser porque Spectra no ha estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella-dijo Helios-además de que no se quitaba la máscara durante la batalla-.

-Esa puede ser la razón-dijo Keith, para luego acercarse a su hermana-pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que ella vuelva a nuestro lado-.

Mira vio a Keith-No, este es mi deber, ella esta sintiendo esta confusión debido a mí, es por eso que Mesogog quiere destruirme a toda costa-.

-Descuida, no dejare que eso pase-dijo Dan-así como salvamos a tu hermano de la oscuridad, la salvaremos a ella también-.

-No Dan-dijo Mira seriamente-esta vez seré yo quien rescate a mi familia, gracias a ti recupere a mi hermano, pero ahora me corresponde a mí rescatar a mi madre-.

-No será tarea fácil amiga-dijo Aki-por lo que he visto, Mesogog podría intentar destruirte-.

-Pues que lo intente, pero no me marchare sin recuperar a mi madre, los Predacons ya me arrebataron a un buen amigo, no dejare que me arrebaten a mi madre, no de nuevo-.

Antes de que la discusión continuara, una pantalla apareció del techo y la imagen de Kato se mostro.

-Joven Marucho-.

-¿Qué sucede Kato?-.

-Tenemos un gran problema-.

Afuera de la mansión de Marucho, 6 personajes siniestros avanzaban a paso lento, mientras la gente se apartaba lo más que podía de ellos, mirándolos con terror, especialmente al que estaba al frente.

-Humanos patéticos-dijo Cell riéndose-actúan como si nunca hubieran visto a un Predacon-.

Mesogog se detuvo hasta estar completamente frente a la mansión-Perfecto, ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha mi nuevo plan y al final del día las gemas volverán a ser mías-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 41, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se ha descubierto el secreto de Elsa, pero ahora, Mesogog esta a punto de poner en marcha su nuevo plan para apoderarse de las gemas, la guerra esta por comenzar._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_no tienes que decírmelo, Yugioh era una gran serie hasta que sacaron esa porquería de GX, así como DBZ también era una gran serie, hasta que se les ocurrió echarla a perder con DBZ Kai ¿Qué no tienen cerebro? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_lo se, se que son demasiadas evoluciones y mucha información, pero ten en cuenta la gran cantidad de OC que se anotaron y no me estoy quejando, pero agradecería ese detalle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, hay ocasiones en que es mejor ni acercarse a las computadoras, especialmente después de tratamiento médico, solo sigue las indicaciones y todo estará bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_estas a punto de averiguarlo, especialmente ahora que todos saben la verdadera identidad de Elsa, pero el plan de Mesogog será muy peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá que es eso del laberinto, así como el porque era crucial para Mesogog que todos alcanzaran la evolución suprema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ok, yo soy paciente, pero Anubias esta comenzando a molestarme y ni siquiera entiendo sus canciones que saca de pronto, respecto a mi nombre, me conocen como Emmanuel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangesSamurai, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles….si Dios quiere…**_


	42. El laberinto de la muerte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que Mesogog revele su nuevo y siniestro plan para apoderarse de las gemas, pero mientras esto ocurre, Mira hará todo lo posible para recuperar a su madre._

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 El laberinto de la muerte.**

Los peleadores salieron rápidamente del edificio y encararon a los Predacons, seguidos por su puesto, por todos sus aliados, desde peleadores hasta la tripulación de Luffy.

-Bienvenidos, me alegra ver que no llegan tarde a su final-dijo Mesogog.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan listo para la batalla.

Mientras ambos hablaban, Elsa noto la mirada de Mira-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto con frialdad, pero Elsa descubrió que no solo Mira la observaba detenidamente, sino también Spectra-esto se esta volviendo demasiado molesto-.

Solo Dan y Mesogog no parecían darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, además del resto de los peleadores, quienes estaban atentos a ellos y a lo que ocurría con Elsa y los hermanos Clay.

Dan ya estaba preparado para la batalla, al igual que Drago, pero Mesogog comenzó a reírse de forma maligna.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Luffy.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Diagon Darkus!-.

-¿Me recuerdan escoria humana?-la gente al ver a ese bakugan comenzó a huir, pero antes de que los peleadores reaccionaran…

-¡Poder activado: Laberinto de la muerte!-.

Diagon comenzó a brillar y lanzo un rayo en forma del pentagrama, solo que de 6 puntas y que se coloco sobre los peleadores y se convirtió en un agujero negro que se trago a todos, incluyendo a los Mugiwara, mientras Elsa solo miraba como Mira y Spectra también eran absorbidos.

-¡Ya los tengo amo!-declaro Diagon.

-Ahora podemos comenzar con la verdadera diversión-dijo Mesogog con maldad.

El pentagrama comenzó a descender, mientras se convertía en un laberinto, cuando finalmente toco el suelo, se convirtió totalmente en el laberinto que Mesogog había mencionado.

**Mientras…**

Dan comenzó a despertar y se tomo la cabeza-Ay mi cabeza….que viajecito…-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Drago apareciendo frente a él.

-¿Dónde estamos Drago?-Dan miro a su alrededor, parecía ser un estadio gigantesco, a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de llamas oscuras y rojas.

-No lo se, pero….-.

-Debe ser parte del poder de Diagon-dijo una voz y al voltear, se toparon con Chan Lee y no solo estaba ella, sino también Luffy, Linus, Rioko, Haibaku y Niemy.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Parece que Mesogog nos dividió y dejo aquí a los peleadores pyrus-dijo Rioko-lo que significa que el resto de los peleadores de atributos están en otros lugares.

-Si, pero la pregunta es donde-dijo Niemy.

-Eso es lo que hay que averiguar-opino Haibaku-¿por donde Dan?-.

-Le pides dirección al tipo más desorientado del mundo-dijo Drago.

-¡Oye!-.

En otros lugares y tal como había dicho Rioko, estaban los demás peleadores, pero todos del mismo atributo:

En una zona que parecía ser un espacio vacío y solo lleno de oscuridad, se encontraban Spectra, Alice, Shadow, Ren, Zero, Marceline, Nicole, Sihelle, Brook, Robin.

Otra de esos lugares era un desierto rodeador por un varias rocas, ahí estaban Mira, Julie, Gus, Jake, Mason, Paige, Piccolo, Nami, Franky.

En un lugar que también era un espacio vacío y lleno de luz, estaban Fabia, Runo, Baron, Volt, Zenet, Rafe, Nanashi, Shinn, Ussop, Sanji.

Un lugar parecía estar en el cielo, había nubes por todos lados y el viento soplaba, mientras Shun, Komba, Lync, Jessie, Sayumi, Sakura, Zoro observaban.

Finalmente, donde parecía ser el fondo del océano, pero que no corría el peligro de ahogarse se encontraban Marucho, Klaus, Mylene, Lena, Aki, Isis, Chooper.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una imagen holográfica de Mesogog hizo acto de aparición y todos se prepararon para lo que fuera a pasar.

-Bienvenidos mis formidables enemigos, a este lugar que me gusta llamar laberinto de la muerte, les explicare en que consiste mi nuevo juego, este laberinto tiene la forma del símbolo conocido como el pentagrama, yo me encuentro en el centro del laberinto junto con Diagon, ustedes están en las 6 puntas de la estrella, para poder salir, primero tienen que vencer a los guerreros que aparecerán en cada uno de sus territorios, una vez que lo hayan logrado, solo tienen que vencerme a mí, algo sencillo ¿no lo creen?-.

-¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar formar parte de esto?-cuestiono Nami.

-Una interesante pregunta, porque solo así podrán salir de aquí-.

-Me parece buen motivo-dijo Mason.

-Bien, ahora podemos comenzar el juego, espero disfruten sus batallas con sus rivales, por cierto, sus zonas tienen que ver con sus atributos, así que eso les dará una ventaja y desventaja al mismo tiempo, ya verán porque-.

**Zona Aquos…..**

Los peleadores y Chooper estaban confundidos, mientras Marucho ideaba algún plan para salir de ese terrible embrollo, aunque Elfin…

-Yo no seré parte del juego enfermizo de ese sujeto-.

-No tenemos otra opción, si queremos salir de aquí tendremos que hacerlo-.

-Supongo, pero ojala hubiera otro modo de salir de aquí-dijo Isis.

-¡No lo hay!-dijo una voz y al voltear….

-¡Frígida!-.

-Si quieren salir de aquí, tendrán que vencerme a mí primero y les advierto que el amo Mesogog preparo todo para darnos la ventaja a sus leales sirvientes-.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece, ya que nosotros somos mayoría-dijo Aki.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Devóralos Megalador Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la diversión señora Frígida!-.

-Muy bien ¿todos listos?-pregunto Marucho y sus amigos asintieron-entonces a pelear-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ahora Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La hermosa elfina les va a patear su trasero!-.

-¡Vamos Saphire Sierenoid Aquos!-.

-¡No te defraudare maestro Klaus!-.

-¡Congélalos Ice Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Los voy a dejar helados!-.

-¡Aparece Basilisc Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Les daré una prueba de mi veneno!-.

-¡Ahora Crystal Scarlet Aquos!-.

-¡Es hora de probar mis nuevos poderes de bakugan evolucionada!-.

-¡Ve Issus Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Le daré una prueba de la ira de la diosa de Aquitar!-.

-Creo que nosotros tenemos la ventaja-dijo Elfin sonriendo divertida, mientras Chooper se transformaba a su forma de guerrero.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso ¡Poder de la gema corrupta activado: Evolución suprema!-Frígida y Megalador se combinaron, dando forma a una nueva y terrible Predacona, mantuvo la apariencia de Frígida, solo que ahora tenía aletas de tiburón en sus hombros, rodillas, codos y en la cabeza, así como la boca de un tiburón sobre su estomago-el poder que siento es extraordinario, pero aun no he terminado, ya que el amo Mesogog tienen un nuevo grupo de soldados leales ¡Pirañatrons!-varios hombres peces del tamaño de un bakugan y con armaduras de bronce hicieron su aparición.

-Eso no es justo-dijo Isis molesto.

-Marucho, igualemos esta batalla-dijo Elfin y Marucho asintió.

-¡Poder de la gema Aquos activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Queen Elfin Aquos esta lista para la batalla!-.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Frígida riéndose.

**Zona Ventus…..**

-Bienvenidos peleadores-dijo Cell apareciendo de pronto-a su perdición ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Kata Ventus!-.

-¡Será un verdadero placer!-.

Shun miro a sus compañeros y estos asintieron, mientras que Zoro sacaba sus espadas, al mismo tiempo que los peleadores ventus.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ve Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡No dejare que la maldad de los Predacons triunfe!-.

-¡Surge Sky Harpus Ventus!-.

-¡La bella arpía le dará una lección a ese pajarraco súper desarrollado!-.

-¡Ahora Quetzal Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡Voy a devorarlos lo más lento y doloroso posible!-.

-¡Hora del espectáculo Sonic Plitheon Ventus!-.

-¿Qué espectáculo? ¡Yo solo vine a patear traseros!-.

-¡Ve Tenshi Light Phoenix Ventus!-.

-¡Este bakugan esta listo para probar sus nuevos poderes!-.

-¡Ahora Shana Mytical Ventus!-.

-¡No dejaré que los destructores sigan haciendo de las suyas!-.

-Que tontos, esta vez les tengo una sorpresa-dijo Cell riéndose como maniático-¡Poder de la gema corrupta activado: Evolución suprema!-Cell y Kata se combinaron, apareciendo un ave humanoide con una armadura metálica, la cabeza de un halcón sobre su pecho y dos alas de águila-y esto como un extra ¡Tenjors!-un grupo de aves humanoides de color negro con armaduras moradas aparecieron del tamaño de los bakugan.

-¡Shun!-exclamo Taylean y el aludido asintió.

-¡Poder de la gema Ventus activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Shogun Taylean Ventus ha llegado para hacer justicia!-.

-Esto será divertido, por fin resolveremos quien es el más fuerte de todos los bakugan ventus-.

**Zona Haos…**

Lo más razonable habría sido que Elsa hiciera acto de aparición, pero en su lugar, Golden Boy entro, para confusión de todos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? Se supone que este sitio es de peleadores haos-dijo Runo.

-Elsa, esa bruja esta completamente loca-dijo Golden Boy molesto-no se porque esta tan obsesionada con esa Vestal-los peleadores se vieron entre si, al igual que Ussop y Sanji-pero no vine aquí a hablar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplástalos Colosus Subterra!-el gigante bakugan apareció lanzando un potente rugido.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡Por los dioses de Asgard y la libertad del universo triunfare!-.

-¡Ahora Saberthoot Tigrera Haos!-.

-¡Ahora tendrán que responder ante Tigrera por lo que han hecho!-.

-¡Surge Mystic Nemus Haos!-.

-¡Mi luz acabara con su maldad!-.

-¡Ahora Thunder Neos Haos!-.

-¡Les mostrare el poder de los hijos de Odín!-.

-¡Adelante Rhino Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la acción!-.

-¡Surge Nobel Wolfurio Haos!-.

-¡Por Neathia y por el universo entero!-.

-¡Ahora Zodiac Utopía Haos!-.

-¡Vamos a acabar con esos villanos por todos los caídos!-.

-¡Adelante Shooting Orión Haos!-.

-¡Estoy más que ansioso por probar estos nuevos y maravillosos poderes!-.

-Algo que no harán ¡Poder de la gema corrupta activado: Evolución suprema!-la evolución suprema de Colosus fue convertirse en un hombre hecho de rocas doradas, sumamente musculo y con algunas partes oscuras, así como dos filosas cuchillas colocadas en sus hombros-¡Frisadores!-unos hombres de hielo hicieron su aparición, como los otros dos ejércitos, estos eran nuevos soldados.

-Creo que hay que llevar esto al siguiente nivel, Valkiria-.

-Estoy lista mi reina-.

-¡Poder de la gema Haos activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Sorcerer Valkiria Haos acabara con la sombra de destrucción de los Predacons!-.

Golden Boy rugió y choco sus puños en señal de estar listo para la batalla, mientras Ussop se escondía detrás de Sanji y este apagaba su cigarro.

**Zona Subterra….**

Mira y los otros esperaban que el peleador subterra de los Predacons hiciera su aparición, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que quien aparecía era Elsa, especialmente para Mira.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-cuestiono Gus, imaginando el efecto que tendría sobre la hermana de su maestro.

-Esa niña y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes ¿no es así?-Mira solo parpadeo preocupada-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aparece Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Estoy lista señora Elsa!-.

Mira no tuvo más opción, al igual que los peleadores, Nami y Franky, tendrían que pelear contra Elsa.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ahora Sphynx Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡No te defraudare Mira!-.

-¡Ve Metal Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Ahora veremos lo que este veterano puede hacer!-.

-¡Surge Mytic Cycloid Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo jefe!-.

-¡Vamos Explotion Vulcan Subterra!-.

-¡Aquí voy con mi poder arrollador!-.

-¡Surge Blaster Coredem Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a darles lo que se merecen por destruir cientos de mundos!-.

-¡Ahora Lizard Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a darles una lección a la antigua!-.

-¡Acábalos Terra Boulderon Subterra!-.

-¡Listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer God Polunga Subterra!-.

-¡Por supuesto que si Piccolo!-.

Elsa apretó los dientes-¡Poder de la gema corrupta activada: Evolución suprema!-la evolución de Maha Vailo se parecía mucho a Elsa, sus vestimentas se convirtieron en una de bruja antigua, solo que eran de color blanco con detalles negros-¡Triptoides!-los Triptoides entraron en acción, pero Elsa aun tenía una sorpresa más-¡Arlong!-Nami apretó los dientes al ver aparecer al maligno capitán.

-Hola Nami, que gusto verte de nuevo-dijo sonriendo.

-Si quieren llevar esto al extremo ¡Poder de la gema Subterra activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Nut Itassis Subterra ha llegado para poner orden!-.

Elsa sonrió divertida y miro a Arlong-Haz lo que quieras con tu ex navegante, pero la Vestal es mía, los demás serán destruidos por los Triptoides ¿entendido?-Arlong solo sonrió como afirmación.

**Zona Darkus…..**

En esta zona, fue donde hubo la mayor diferencia de todos, ya que no apareció ningún peleador para la batalla, en su lugar apareció el Death Stinger, solo que este era más grande que antes y movía sus tenazas peligrosamente.

-Es hora de la batalla-dijo Spectra y todos se prepararon.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ahora Specter Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a convertirte en chatarra insecto!-.

-¡Ve Ares Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Veamos que puedo hacer ahora!-.

-¡Adelante Shadow Percival Darkus!-.

-¡No de decepcionare amigo mío!-.

-¡Surge King Uria Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a devorarlos a todos!-.

-¡Ahora Káiser Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una muestra de mi furia darkus!-.

-¡Vamos Chaotic Ursis Darkus!-.

-¡Ahora aprenderán porque mi nombre es referente al caos!-.

-¡Vamos Skull Nightmare Darkus!-.

-¡La peor pesadilla ha llegado!-.

-¡Surge Eclipse Luna Darkus!-.

-¡Es hora de acabar con su tiranía!-.

-¡Adelante Emperor Brewnotor Darkus!-.

-¡Te acabare bestia maligna!-.

Pero Death Stinger movió sus tenazas y un grupo de copias suyas, aunque de menor tamaño hicieron su aparición, aunque esto solo aumento la sonrisa de Spectra.

-Quería usar esto de todos modos ¡Poder de la gema Darkus activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Black Knight Helios esta más que listo para esta extraordinaria batalla!-.

**Zona Pyrus…**

No hay que ser un genio, excepto por Dan y Luffy, para saber que en esa zona se encontraba el general Zeltrax.

-Ya estaba harto de esperar, es tiempo de que conozcas tu destino Kuso….-.

-Sugiero que nos saltemos el monologo del villano y pasemos a la acción-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Apoyo la propuesta-dijo Dan.

Zeltrax gruñó-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la venganza Magician Pyrus!-

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Vamos Imperial Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡Ahora Guardián Dortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!-.

-¡Ve Metal Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a rescatarte Syd!-.

-¡Ahora Galactimos Pyron Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!-.

-¡Surge Híper Hydragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Vas a lamentar todo lo que has hecho!-.

-¡Ahora Apocalic Arisilvergold!-.

-¡Es hora de pelear!-.

Dan y Zeltrax se miraron, ambos sabían lo que seguía y no lo hicieron esperar mucho más….

-¡Poder de la gema Pyrus activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Poder de la gema corrupta activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Legend Samurái Dragonoid Pyrus ha venido para acabar con tu sombra llena de maldad, Zeltrax!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Tyrannodrones!-los terribles soldados aparecieron, mientras en las 6 zonas se preparaba la batalla.

**Mientras…**

Desde el centro del pentagrama, Mesogog y Diagon observaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Las batallas están por comenzar-dijo Diagon.

-Si y muy pronto las gemas serán todas mías-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 42, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en el laberinto de la muerte esta por comenzar, pero no será nada fácil, porque también tendrán que vencer a Mesogog y Diagon para poder salir, en el próximo capítulo la batalla se centrara en la zona aquos, así que ténganme paciencia los demás._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_te lo agradezco, especialmente cuando tuve que pensarle mucho, ya que muchos OC no dejaron datos nuevos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo se, ya te deje un comentario, aunque el capítulo fue algo corto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_pues ahora conoce el laberinto de la muerte, el cual forma parte del nuevo y cruel plan de Mesogog para obtener las gemas, la batalla esta por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_lo pensare, ya que tengo pensado un bonus con un ataque de Dark Specter y la unión de distintos rangers, respecto a lo de Batman, como gran fan que soy del caballero de la noche, he visto todas sus sagas, incluyendo la de Adam West, también la de los 90, la que hicieron en el 2000, la del valiente, todas sus películas, excepto la de los 60, y debo decir, que hasta ahora la que no me gusto mucho fue la del "Caballero de la noche asciende", me pareció muy larga y el final francamente fue decepcionante para mí, especialmente por la ausencia de un nuevo Guasón, yo realmente esperaba ver a Johnny Dep o a Jim Carrey como el diabólico payaso, pero en si, no tengo una favorita, aunque reconozco que me identifico más con la de los 90, porque básicamente crecí con esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9125: **_pues ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque aquí lo tienes, el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no se podía esperar más de Elsa, recuerda que Mesogog la recluto por ser la mente más brillante en el universo entero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku kuso Ishida Takanori: **_buena pregunta y debo decir que no lo había pensado hasta ahora, en fin, la batalla en el laberinto comenzó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, gracias por el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…..si Dios quiere…..**_


	43. La determinacion de Elfin

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, como dije antes, este se centrara en la zona Aquos, donde mientras Marucho y Frígida tienen su batalla decisiva, el resto de los peleadores se encargara de los nuevos soldados._

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 Zona Aquos.**

**La determinación de Elfin.**

Mientras los demás peleadores aquos se dividían en contra de los Pirañatrons, Elfin y Frígida se quedaron viendo detenidamente, esperando a que la otra lanzara el primer movimiento, aunque el primero fue un comentario despectivo de Frígida.

-Esperaba probar mis nuevos poderes con Dan Kuso, tú niñita no eres rival para mí-.

-Es porque tengo un hermoso cabello rubio ¿verdad? Tranquila Frígida, cuando crezcas seguro te saldrá-.

-Niña insolente-Frígida se lanzo al ataque y Elfin hizo lo mismo, comenzando la batalla entre las guerreras aquos.

Mientras que cada uno de los otros peleadores aquos se enfrentaba a un total de 10 Pirañatrons, los cuales eran sumamente resistentes a los ataques.

-¡Amo Klaus, ayúdeme!-.

-¡Resiste Sirenoid! ¡Poder activado: Flecha zafiro!-Sirenoid disparo sus flechas contra los Pirañatrons, pero en cuanto cayeron se volvieron a levantar-vaya, sí que son resistentes-.

Freeza dio un giro y pateo a los Pirañatrons que la atacaron, mientras otros sacaban unas espadas y comenzaban a atacarla con ferocidad, la bakugan se movía con gracia en el agua, pero pronto se vio rodeada.

-Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal Mylene-.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca poderosa!-Freeza lanzo una potente ventisca que poco a poco congelo a los Pirañatrons, pero ese efecto no duraría, ya que el hielo comenzaba a romperse-demonios, Mesogog realmente es un genio-.

-Uno demente, pero un genio al final-reconoció Freeza.

-¡Muy bien Phosphos! ¡Poder activado: Neblina tóxica!-Phosphos lanzo una neblina de color verde, la cual cubrió a los Pirañatrons y comenzó a pudrirles sus armaduras.

-Con eso tendrán-dijo Phosphos confiado, pero descubrió que los Pirañatrons sanaron rápidamente-¿Qué?-.

-Dudaba que esto fuera a ser sencillo, aun con Phosphos evolucionado-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de cristales!-.

Scarlet dio un salto y lanzo varios cristales contra los Pirañatrons, pero ocurría exactamente lo mismo, los hombres peces los recibían directamente, pero después se recuperaban como si nada.

-Esto no es posible, los ataco con todo y ellos siguen en pie-.

-¡No podemos parar, Mira puede necesitar ayuda, especialmente si ese monstruo tuvo la idea de hacerla pelear contra Elsa!-.

-Entendido-.

Nerenoid nadaba a gran velocidad, mientras los Pirañatrons le disparaban varios rayos, pero la bakugan Aquitar sabía moverse en el agua.

-¡Poder activado: Dagas de presión!-Nerenoid obtuvo dos dagas que se formaron con la presión del agua y con ello ataco a los Pirañatrons, pero estos se volvieron a levantar.

-Es como volver a pelear en Aquitar, con desventaja, aun con mi evolución-.

-No digas eso, lo lograremos, estamos en nuestro elemento-.

-Ello también-le recordó Nerenoid.

-Buen punto-.

Chooper también peleaba con valor, aunque los Pirañatrons no dejaban de aparecer, fue cuando se le ocurrió el motivo.

-¡Es Frígida!-grito llamando la atención de todos-¡Mientras ella esté aquí, estas criaturas no dejaran de aparecer!-.

-Eso significa que debemos acabar con esa arpía acuática si queremos salir de esta-dijo Lena.

-El problema es que esta en la evolución suprema y los únicos que pueden enfrentarla en ese estado son Marukuma y esa elfina-dijo Mylene.

-Confiemos en que ellos lo logren-dijo Freeza.

Elfin y Frígida se movían a gran velocidad en medio del mar, ambas se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras la inteligencia de Marucho guiaba a Elfin y aunque el impulso de la elfina le decía que hiciera otra cosa, realmente escuchaba a la mente de Marucho.

-¡Giro de tiburón!-Frígida se lanzo sobre Elfin girando a gran velocidad y con intención de cortarla con sus aletas.

-¡Escudo marino!-rápidamente, Elfin crea una esfera que la protege, pero la fuerza de impacto la lanza contra el suelo marino-vaya, no sabía que había suelo aquí-.

-No sé quién es más tonto, Kuso o tu, aunque no importa mucho-Frígida lanzo una bola de energía contra Elfin, quien la esquivo y se elevo para darle una patada en pleno rostro a su rival.

-¡No soy tan fácil de vencer!-.

-¡Chiquilla insolente!-las aletas de Frígida se dispararon como si fueran misiles, mientras le surgían nuevas, las cuales también se disparaban como misiles.

-¡No vas a derrotarme!-Elfin dio un giro y los esquivo todos, para luego contraatacar.

Era una batalla acuática, en la cual las dos bakugan aquos se daban con todo, ninguna iba a ceder terreno, tal vez en parte, al hecho de que ambas eran del tipo femenino y cuando las mujeres se enojan son más aterradoras que el peor de los dictadores.

-¡Vamos vieja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-.

-¡Ya verás chiquilla insolente!-.

Ambas comenzaron a atacarse, pero esta vez, con cachetadas y jaloneos de cabello, ya que Frígida aun conservaba sus dos trenzas, su batalla llamo la atención de todos, y aunque Klaus e Isis estaban boquiabiertos y aterrados…

-Que miedo-dijo Isis.

-Hasta la más bella y delicada de las flores puede convertirse en una fiera cuando está molesta-dice Klaus, aunque Mylene, Lena, y Aki sonreían ante la batalla que sus ojos veían.

-¡Chiquilla malcriada, respeta a tus mayores!-exclamo Frígida sujetándola del cabello rubio, para luego hacerla girar y lanzarla por los aires, para ser rescatada por Phosphos.

-¡Te tengo!-.

-¡No te entrometas!-grito Elfin, mientras se soltaba molesta y se lanzaba de nuevo a la batalla.

-Cielos, que carácter-.

-No te metas con una mujer cuando está molesta, debes aprender esa lección Phosphos-dijo Lena sonriendo.

-Yo ya la he aprendido-dijo Chooper recordando a Nami.

**Mientras…..**

En el centro del laberinto, Mesogog observaba la batalla que se estaba llevando en la zona aquos, debía admitirlo, no se imagina que Marucho y Elfin, los miembros más insignificantes de los peleadores, según su parecer, fueran tan hábiles.

-Aun así, no representan amenaza para mí, mi señor-dijo Diagon.

-Cierto, eres el bakugan más poderoso que ha existido, pero aun no eres invencible, ni siquiera cuando hacemos la evolución suprema-.

-Para ser invencibles necesitamos el poder de las gemas ¿no es así, mi lord?-.

-Correcto y te puedo asegurar que hoy será el día en que las recuperaremos, aunque mis torpes sirvientes me fallen-.

**Zona Aquos…**

Elfin regreso y le dio una patada en las costillas a Frígida, y esta contesto con un golpe en el rostro de la elfina, para luego retomar su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguna se daba por vencida, había una gran llama y furia de batalla en sus ojos.

Mientras los otros ya habían vuelto a sus batallas contra los Pirañatrons, Chooper levantaba a cuantos podía y los lanzaba por todos lados, mientras Sirenoid, Freeza, Phosphos, Scarlet y Nerenoid resistían como podían el múltiple ataque de los Pirañatrons.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Phosphos-si acabamos con 1000 otros 2000 tomaran su lugar-.

-Como dijo Chooper, nuestra única oportunidad es que Elfin derrote a Frígida, es todo lo que podemos esperar-dijo Freeza.

-Pero mientras tanto tenemos que luchar-agrego Scarlet cuando los Pirañatrons los rodearon.

-Espero que podamos resistir lo suficiente-dijo Nerenoid.

Klaus, Mylene, Lena, Aki e Isis se mantuvieron firmes con sus bakugan, listos para cualquier ataque de los Pirañatrons, el problema es que a donde quiera que voltearan no había uno, sino miles, el único lugar libre de ellos era donde peleaban Elfin y Frígida.

-Bueno, si morimos aquí, al menos lo haremos como caballeros ¿verdad joven Isis?-pregunto Klaus.

-Me estas poniendo nervioso-dijo Isis.

-Ya cállense-dijo Mylene enojada.

-Me gusta tu estilo-dijo Lena sonriendo.

-Gracias-.

-Eh…-amigos-Aki señalo al frente, al parecer los Pirañatrons decidieron lanzar el primer ataque.

-¡A pelear!-grito Chooper.

Elfin y Frígida lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, dándose exactamente en pleno rostro y justo al mismo tiempo, para luego separar y recuperar el aliento.

-Lo admito niña, eres buena, pero aun estas lejos de ser mi oponente-.

-Qué curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo-.

-Ya me estoy cansando de escucharte, acabemos con esto de una buena vez-.

-Vieja el último-y ambas se lanzaron nuevamente contra la otra, aunque sin notar que el comentario de Elfin no tuvo mucho sentido, considerando que ambas son femeninas.

Lo que nadie podía imaginarse era cual era el verdadero propósito de esas batallas, ya que mientras ellas peleaban y Mesogog las observaba, también estudiaba algunas cosas, primero sería Elfin y luego los otros guerreros de las gemas, se llevarían una sorpresa muy desagradable cuando lo descubrieran.

Pero mientras tanto, Elfin peleaba con todo lo que tenía, con los pensamientos de Marucho guiándola, ni siquiera el inteligente muchacho podía imaginarse en qué consistía todo eso.

-_"Ten cuidado Elfin, ella está atacando con todo lo que tiene"-._

_-"Ya lo sé, yo también lo hago"-._

_-"Si, pero si siguen así ninguna va a ganar, tenemos que romper este empate….un momento"-._

Mientras Marucho pensaba en la solución más indicada para ese problema, a través de los ojos de Elfin observo todo, Frígida atacaba con mucha rabia, fuera de sí y aunque tenía un gran poder, poco le servía por su manera de atacar, aunque Elfin no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Vamos chiquilla, demuéstrame porque la gema aquos te escogió a ti en lugar de a los otros bakugan!-.

-¡Con mucho gusto lo haré!-declaro Elfin atacando también, era una batalla sin cuartel, ninguna se iba a dar por vencida y fue cuando Marucho encontró la forma de terminar con esa batalla tan complicada.

_-"Elfin espera"-._

_-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me detienes?"-._

_-"Tengo una idea, podemos salvar a nuestros amigos y tendremos mejores oportunidades para derrotar a Frígida"-._

-¿Qué tanto haces?-cuestiono Elfin-¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ven a pelear!-.

-Oh ¿estamos peleando? Pensé que estabas jugando-dijo Elfin divertida.

-¡Así era!-grito Frígida lanzando un rayo contra Elfin, quien lo esquivo.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Hoy en día nombran general a cualquiera-Frígida se molesto y ataco, sin darse cuenta de que sus rayos estaban golpeando algo-mírenme, soy la general Predacon Frígida-la aludida se molesto y ataco de nuevo-perdiste-.

-¿De qué hablas? Aun no has lanzado un ataque-.

-No, pero tú sí-y Elfin le mostro su error, Frígida, en su rabia, no se dio cuenta de que había atacado a sus propios soldados y como el poder de la evolución suprema es legendario, estos ya no se podían regenerar-Marucho tenía razón, no tienes control-.

Frígida se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que Elfin había hecho, la había estado provocando para que destruyera a sus propios soldados y ahora estaba ella sola contra Elfin, Sirenoid, Freeza, Phosphos, Scarlet y Nerenoid, mientras sus respectivos compañeros se preparaban para atacar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Te burlaste de mí!-Frígida aumento su rabia y se lanzo contra su enemiga, pero entonces se vio detenida por Sirenoid y antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado acuático!-Sirenoid comenzó a girar, creando un formidable tornado que atrapo a Frígida y la elevo en el aire inmovilizándola por completo.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-Freeza lanzo su rayo y congelo el tornado donde estaba atrapada Frígida, apresándola aun más.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno tóxico!-Phosphos lanzo una neblina más densa que la anterior, la cual no solo derrito el hielo que era prisión de Frígida, sino que además la dejo muy mareada y confundida.

-¡Poder activado: Chorro de oxígeno!-Scarlet se coloco sobre Frígida y lanzo dos misiles creados con oxígeno, los cuales golpearon a Frígida y la Predacona choco contra el suelo marino.

-¡Poder activado: Aqua Slash!-Nerenoid lanzo una potente ráfaga de agua contra Frígida, quien la recibió por completo, quedando completamente herida y cansada, fue cuando Elfin apareció.

-Escogiste el camino de la maldad y la destrucción, pero eso se termina aquí y ahora, nunca más volverás a lastimar a nadie ¡Cristales de infinito!-.

Elfin lanzo su más poderoso ataque contra Frígida, quien estando en el suelo marino lo recibió directamente y junto con Megalador encontró su final.

-¡No puede ser…esto no pudo haber pasado…amo Mesogog!-fueron sus últimos gritos.

Con eso fue el final de la batalla en la zona Aquos y la derrota de la maligna Frígida, aunque todavía quedaban otras 6 zonas, incluyendo donde estaba Mesogog esperando.

-Buen trabajo chicos-felicito Elfin, mientras se acercaba a ellos-realmente hemos derrotado a esa malvada-.

-Pero aun así debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí-dijo Mylene-se supone que en cuanto derrotáramos a sus guerreros podríamos irnos-.

-Creo que eso acaba de pasar-dijo Isis, mientras frente a ellos apareció un portal.

-Creo que esa es nuestra salida-dijo Lena y todos asintieron.

Mientras los demás viajaban en sus bakugan y Chooper iba a Nerenoid, Elfin iba al frente guiándolos, sin imaginarse de que la derrota de Frígida no fue más que el principio del diabólico plan de Mesogog y aunque había perdido a uno de sus generales, obtuvo algo más valioso.

**Centro del laberinto…..**

-Hemos perdido a Frígida mi señor-dijo Diagon-es un día lamentable para la historia de los Predacons-.

-Frígida puede haber caído, pero su derrota será la cúspide de mi mayor victoria, dime ¿lograste conseguir lo que realmente queríamos?-.

-Por supuesto amo, ya tenemos una de seis-.

-Perfecto, Dan Kuso y sus amigos pueden creer que son invencibles mientras tenga las gemas y el poder de la evolución suprema, pero no tienen ni idea del verdadero poder que poseemos, un error que les costara muy caro ¿Cuál es la siguiente zona?-.

-La Ventus señor-.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí?-.

-Perfectamente, Cell y los Tenjors están peleando con todo lo que tienen, al igual que Frígida lo hizo-.

-Bien, esperemos que Shun también caiga en mi trampa, ya que de no ser así quizás todo mi plan se vaya a la basura-.

**Zona Ventus…**

Tal como Diagon informo, en la zona Ventus se estaba desatando una colosal batalla, por el momento, los únicos que se veían en acción eran Taylean y Cell, quienes con la evolución suprema se atacaban con todo su poder, aunque Cell lo hacía con demasiada rabia y eso provocaba que la mente tranquila de Shun pudiera ver sus movimientos perfectamente.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo mí estimado Shun, no importa que seas el miembro más analítico de los peleadores, tú nunca podrás derrotarme!-.

-¿Por qué buscas la destrucción del universo? ¿No te das cuenta de que eso también te destruirá a ti?-pregunto Taylean tranquilamente.

-Tú eres bueno y yo malo, es así de simple, yo hago esto porque lo convertí en mi misión, busco tu destrucción porque es lo que más amo y me motiva, y aunque la destrucción del universo también puede afectarme, todo será perfecto hasta que lleguemos a ese fatídico día-.

-Realmente debes pensar mejor las cosas, Cell, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-.

-Pobre inocente, no sabe que ya es muy tarde, la victoria de Mesogog es algo seguro y sin importar que hagan ustedes o esos piratas, nada lo cambiara, no tienen idea del gran poder que poseen-.

-Tú tampoco sabes de lo que los peleadores son capaces-.

-Oh sí, eso lo sabemos muy bien-dijo Cell-Mesogog es muy inteligente mi estimado amigo, es quizás la mente más brillante del universo entero, comparado con él Elsa, Kazarina, Clay, Michael son un montón de brutos musculosos-.

-¿Brutos musculosos?-.

-Así dividen ustedes los humanos a los chicos, en fin, lo que quiero decir es que el amo Mesogog es más peligroso de lo que crees, al igual que Diagon y cuando ambos usan la evolución suprema su virtualmente invencibles, no hay nada que pueda detenerlos-.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos dentro de muy poco-dijo Shun seriamente.

Cell se rio-Pobre tonto, no tendrás la oportunidad de ver el gran poder que ambos poseen, ya que yo mismo acabare con ustedes, la última vez tuvieron mucha suerte y me derrotaron, pero esta vez no podrán lograrlo, especialmente si uso toda mi velocidad al 100%-.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?-pregunto Taylean y Cell permaneció en silencio, uno que hizo que averiguara la verdad-¡Ah! ¡Ya se, tu cuerpo no es capaz de soportar la gran velocidad que tienes! ¿No es así? Es demasiada carga para ti-.

-No lo será, porque una vez que lo use acabare contigo en un minuto…..no, solo me tomara 30 segundos-.

-Pues entonces prepárate para pelear-.

-No sabes cuánto deseo destriparte lentamente…..no….no me agrada eso de tripas-pensando-destazarte, sí, eso está bien-.

Y de esa forma, ambos guerreros ventus se lanzaron uno contra el otro, listos para la batalla final.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 43, espero les haya gustado, Elfin y Marucho derrotaron a Frígida, pero esto es solo el comienzo de sus batallas en ese misterioso laberinto, donde Mesogog les tiene más sorpresa, prepárense peleadores ventus, porque ustedes siguen._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, ya es el turno de los peleadores ventus, en el próximo capítulo entraras en acción junto con los demás peleadores ventus, pero ten cuidado, porque Cell realmente es un demente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_eso se sabrá más adelante, ten un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, necesitaba soldados que tuvieran que ver con los atributos bakugan y ya se eso, pero tenía que hacerlo así para que tuviera sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_la batalla aquos termino, pero ahora sigue la batalla ventus, pero me preocuparía más por Cell que por Shun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Batman manda en la liga de la justicia, incluso tuvo una relación con Diana, es decir, la mujer maravilla, él es el mejor, respecto a la familia de Freezer, honestamente lo único que no me gusto fue la manera tan pobre con la que murió King Cold, ya sé que debían apresurarlo para empezar la saga de los androides, pero al menos hubieran hecho un poco de relleno como lo hicieron con Garlic Jr. Para ver que tan poderoso era el máximo tirano de este imperio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_si, creo que eso es posible de usar, lo haré como un favor para ti, eso tenlo por seguro, aunque debes ser paciente, ya que viene la batalla en la zona ventus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya decídanse, uno me dice que es Dortress, otro que es Fortress ¿Cómo se llama finalmente ese bakugan? Y si, sabía eso ¿Por qué? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Ocnarf, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..si Dios quiere…..**_


	44. El guerrero ninja

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la victoria en la zona Aquos, es el turno de la zona Ventus, donde Shun demostrara porque no solo es un gran peleador bakugan, sino también un formidable guerrero ninja._

_Y ahora el capítulo 44._

**Cap. 44 Zona Ventus.**

**El guerrero ninja.**

Los Tenjors volaban alrededor de los peleadores Ventus y sin avisar, comenzaron a disparar contra ellos sin piedad alguna.

-¡Tramposos, eso fue ataque a traición!-grito Harpus molesta por el ataque traicionero.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe verde!-Harpus comenzó a brillar y se lanzo sobre los Tenjors en una potente embestida, pero estos no resultaron heridos, gracias a sus armaduras-eso me dolió-.

-Que bakugan tan quejosa-dijo Lync riéndose-¡Demostrémosles como se hace Raviel!-.

-¡Cuando tú digas amigo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Triple veneno!-Raviel lanzo un chorro de veneno de sus tres cabezas contra los Tenjors, pero estos movieron sus alas y produjeron un viento que desvió el letal ataque y que por poco le da a los peleadores.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-se quejo Lync.

-Tal parece que no eres tan bueno como creías-dijo Komba y Lync lo miro con rabia.

-El peligro aumenta cuando los aliados comienzan a pelear entre ellos en lugar de hacerlo contra el enemigo-dijo Jessie con su tono teatrero.

-¿Quieres callarte y comenzar a pelear, Jessie?-grito Plitheon.

-Paciencia, hay que darles a nuestros enemigos una función digna de recordar ¡Poder activado: Viento sónico!-.

-¡Uno de mis favoritos, buena elección Jessie!-Plitheon lanzo un viento, el cual emitía un sonido sónico que comenzó a aturdir a los Tenjors-¿Qué les parece eso?-.

Jessie miro a Sayumi y Sakura-Creo que es su turno de atacar damiselas-.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Sayumi sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Corte de viento!-.

-Esto será de otro mundo-dijo Sakura-¡Poder activado: Remolino cambiante!-.

Phoenix lanzo varias ráfagas de viento que tomaron la forma de cuchillas y golpearon a los Tenjors, arrojándolos hacia el remolino de Shana, provocando que giraran hasta que cayeron al suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-Cielos, estos pájaros son rudos-dijo Sayumi preocupada.

-No tanto, estoy segura que podemos con ellos-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Zoro, por su parte, luchaba con valor usando todas sus espadas, pero debía admitirlo, los Tenjors era sumamente duros de vencer, uno solo ya era terrible, pero era atacado por 6 a la vez.

-Lo reconozco, ese sujeto realmente sabe como causar problemas-dijo preocupado.

Mientras que en el cielo, Taylean y Cell mantenían su batalla a gran velocidad, realmente no se podía distinguir quién era quién o donde estaca cada uno, pues lo único que se alcanzaba a ver eran dos destellos verdes chocando repetidamente en el cielo y provocando varios estruendos.

-¿Qué sucede Taylean? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto Cell riéndose.

-¡Lo mismo te pregunto!-.

-¡Gusano asqueroso! ¡Viento maligno!-Cell lanzo un potente viento que tomo la forma de un halcón, el cual trato de atrapar a Taylean con su pico, pero el bakugan neathiano era sumamente ágil y la mente de Shun lo ayudaba en esos momentos tan drásticos.

_-"Mantente así Taylean, Cell no puede mantener su velocidad por demasiado tiempo, solo tenemos que resistir el mayor tiempo posible"-._

_-"Entendido amigo"-._

-¡Patada Shogun!-Taylean lanzo una feroz patada contra el halcón destruyéndolo con ese hábil movimiento.

-Rayos, realmente sabes cómo molestarme humano asqueroso, pero no importa, ninguno de ustedes esta a la altura del terrible poder de los Predacons, un poder como este ¡Zona fantasma!-Cell creó una neblina que cubrió toda el área donde estaba peleando con Taylean.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? Espera…..este movimiento me parece conocido-.

_-"Es el mismo que uso cuando estuvimos en la segunda guerra mundial"-._

_-"Y por poco nos vence con eso"-._

_-"Esta vez no será así"-._

-¿Qué tanto balbucean?-pregunto Cell apareciendo detrás de Taylean, quien lanzo un golpe, pero resulto ser solo una ilusión.

-Tonto, que fácil es engañarlos con un pequeño truco-dijeron 6 Cell que aparecieron frente a ellos y lanzaron varias dagas contra Taylean, quien se protegió con sus brazos.

-Eso sí que estuvo cerca-.

-No te preocupes, aun tengo mucho más de donde vino eso-dijo Cell riéndose como el maniático que era, mientras Taylean se levantaba con algo de dificultad, pero dispuesto a continuar con esa batalla hasta el final.

_-"¿Qué hacemos Shun?"-._

El aludido se quedo pensando un momento y luego dio con la respuesta, si no podían distinguir al original con sus ojos, entonces lo harían con sus otros sentidos.

_-"Nada"-._

_-"¿Qué?"-._

_-"No hagas nada, solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate"-._

_-"Muy bien"-._

Taylean se quedo quieto y cerro sus ojos, mientras sentía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, esa acción extraño mucho a Cell.

-¿Qué están tramando? ¿Por qué solo permanecen quietos y sin hacer nada?-se pregunto Cell, pero su carácter maniático no le permitió pensar mejor las cosas-muy bien, si así lo quieren acabare con ambos de una buena vez-con un movimiento de su mano, Cell creó 10 clones más de sí mismo y rodearon a Taylean.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Taylean sintió la presencia de todos esos Cell y también comenzó a sentirlos moverse en dirección suya, fue cuando sintió la presencia del original y lanzo su ataque.

-¡Golpe de mazo ninja!-el ataque de Taylean le dio directamente en la nariz a Cell, quien retrocedió totalmente confundido por el ataque improvisto.

-¿Qué?-exclamo mientras sus clones y niebla desaparecían-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-.

-Simplemente sentí tu presencia y me enfoque en ella, no tuve la necesidad de buscarte con mis ojos, solo con tu aura maligna-.

-¿Aura maligna? Realmente Shun Kazami es el más peculiar de los peleadores, ahora entiendo por esa inútil de Sellon intento convertirte en el líder de los peleadores, es una verdadera lástima que Drago y tú no fueran compañeros, quizás de esa forma podrían tener oportunidad de vencer a mi amo-.

-Te equivocas, por Dan es la pareja perfecta para Drago, ambos son valientes y no se rendirán jamás-.

-Pobre estúpido no sabes con quien te metes, el amo Mesogog es diferente a cualquier otro peleador que hayan conocido, él ama la sangre y la destrucción, mucho más que yo, detrás de esa actitud tranquila se encuentra la verdadera bestia del fin, la destrucción final-.

-Muchos subestimaron a los peleadores y todos ellos fueron derrotados-.

-Cierto, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el poder que el amo Mesogog y Diagon posee, créeme, cuando se enfrenten a su evolución suprema desearan nunca haberse convertido en peleadores, pero hay un lado bueno, tú no tendrás que sufrir ese horrible destino-.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque yo mismo me encargare de liquidarte ¡Torbellino destructor!-Cell comenzó a girar y creó un formidable torbellino que comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia Taylean.

-¡No me rendiré con esto!-declaro, mientras se elevaba en el aire y escapaba del torbellino.

**Centro del laberinto…..**

Como ocurrió antes, Mesogog y Diagon observaban la batalla detenidamente, mientras los ojos del maligno dragón brillaban intensamente.

-Tal parece que la mayor virtud de Shun Kazami son sus habilidades ninja, le permiten estar tranquilo en la batalla y puede pensar en cualquier plan-dijo Diagon.

-Si, una cualidad realmente admirable, afortunadamente conozco todas las debilidades de los peleadores-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-.

-Es fácil de decir, Marucho es un patético niño llorón, fácil de manipular, a Shun solo no hay que permitirle que piense en algún contraataque, Fabia, al igual que Marucho, es muy llorona, solo hay que recordarle su triste perdida, Mira es una chiquilla sensible que hace cualquier cosa por su familia, Spectra es más complicado, especialmente ahora que es un peleador, pero su mayor debilidad es que desea proteger a su hermanita y esa vexo, finalmente, Dan Kuso-.

-Ni siquiera Jake, estando bajo el control de Kazarina pudo decir cuál es la debilidad de Kuso, mi lord-.

-Lo sé, pero su mayor debilidad no es otra sino su corazón, esa es su mayor debilidad, siempre quiere hacer lo correcto y por lo tanto es su máximo error-.

-Aun así no bastaría para vencerlos a los 6 al mismo tiempo-.

-Por eso es que los separe y por eso estamos disfrutando de estas batallas divididas-.

-Sí, realmente es brillante, mi amo-.

-Aunque hay algo que me preocupa-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo preocuparlo a usted?-.

-El hecho de que la vestal ya sepa la verdad sobre Elsa-.

Diagon gruño al comprender lo que su amo quería decir, ese era un grave problema para sus planes.

-Puedo encargarme de ella si lo desea, mi señor-dijo Diagon mostrando las garras.

-No, veamos que tan grande es la lealtad de Elsa hacia mí, si me traiciona compartirá el mismo destino con sus amados hijos-.

-Mi señor, usted es cruel, es la maldad pura-.

-Si, al igual que tú Diagon-.

Diagon sonrió malignamente, mientras Mesogog devolvía la mirada hacia la batalla entre Taylean y Cell.

**Zona Ventus…..**

El torbellino ya casi estaba sobre Taylean, quien se detuvo para contraatacar-¡Clones de sombra ninja!-.

Cuando se multiplico, el torbellino atrapo a todos los clones, pero estos desaparecieron, señal de que ninguno era el verdadero Taylean.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde rayos se fue?-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-exclamo Taylean apareciendo detrás de Cell-¡Batalla de sombras ninja!-.

El área donde estaban se oscureció y solo se pudo ver como Taylean atacaba repetidamente a Cell, quien no podía defenderse, finalmente todo se aclaro y Cell apareció en el suelo.

-Maldito insecto, pagaras por eso-.

-Creo que lo mejor para ti sería que te rindieras-dijo Taylean tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué crees que haría eso?-.

-Como consecuencia de haber usado tu velocidad al 100% tus energías están disminuyendo rápidamente, y esto aumenta con cada uno de los ataques que lanzas, de seguir así provocaras tu propia autodestrucción-.

-¡No necesito que una sabandija como tú se preocupe por mí, soy un guerrero, el más feroz del imperio Predacon y tú eres solo un imbécil!-.

-Créeme, si sigues peleando solo te llevaras a tu propia destrucción-.

-¡Silencio!-Cell ya estaba fuera de sí y ahora comenzaba a atacar con mucha rabia, era tal que no le permitía ver bien que está haciendo, por lo que Taylean podía esquivar los ataques con mucha facilidad.

Mientras que los demás peleadores Ventus y Zoro, continuaban enfrascados en su lucha contra los terribles Tenjors, los cuales comenzaron a disparar sus rayos contra ellos y hasta ahora, solo habían podido encontrar una debilidad en ellos.

-¡Oye, remedo de artista!-grito Sakura-¡Que Plitheon use ese ataque sónico de nuevo, es lo único que funciona con esos pajarracos!-.

-Un verdadero artista puede ignorar las críticas ofensivas ¡Poder activado: Viento sónico!-.

-¡Esto les dará dolor de cabeza!-nuevamente, Plitheon uso su ataque contra los Tenjors y fue justo a tiempo, porque estos ya preparaban un nuevo ataque.

Los Tenjors comenzaron a graznar como locos debido al sonido, realmente los estaba enloqueciendo y eso era lo que les daba la ventaja a los peleadores, mientras que Shun y Cell continuaban con su extraordinaria batalla.

-¡Deja de esquivar mis ataques y defiéndete!-grito Cell furioso, mientras Taylean solo esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques y sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Estas llegando a tu límite, te sugiero que te calmes de una buena vez-.

-Insecto estúpido, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes ¡Onda de choque!-Cell disparo varios relámpagos, los cuales fueron desviados por un movimiento de la mano de Taylean.

-¿No te das cuenta? Te estás debilitando con cada ataque que estas lanzando, si sigues así vas a…-.

-¡Cállate!-Cell volvió al ataque, pero ya no se movía como antes, señal de que lo que Taylean le decía era totalmente cierto.

-Por última vez, ríndete, será lo mejor para ti-.

-Tú que sabes de eso, no voy a ser derrotado por una basura como tú-dijo Cell molesto, para luego lanzarse nuevamente contra Taylean.

Zoro, por su parte, mantenía a raya a los Tenjors antes de Plitheon comenzara a su ataque sónico y ahora no tenía caso atacarlos, pues los malignos pájaros estaban sufriendo por el ruido.

-Eso está funcionando, pero debemos pensar en un plan, ya que no los detendrá para siempre-dijo Zoro.

-Eso es cierto, hay que planear un contraataque cuanto antes-dijo Sakura.

-¿Puedes resistir Plitheon?-.

-¿Bromeas? Esto es como un día de campo para mí-dijo el bakugan gundalianos-puedo hacer esto todo el día-.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque realmente necesitaremos ese ataque-dijo Lync al ver como más Tenjors comenzaban a aparecer, listos para la batalla.

Taylean esquivo un nuevo ataque de Cell y tras esquivarlo, le dio un feroz golpe en el estomago del Predacon, Cell cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que Taylean lo miraba seriamente.

-Ya no tiene caso pelear contigo, al final tu salvajismo fue el que te llevo a la derrota, así que lo mejor es que ya no pelees más, nosotros debemos buscar a nuestros amigos, pero por el momento iremos a ayudarlos a ellos con esos pajarracos, en cuanto a ti, haz lo que quieres-.

Taylean comenzó a alejarse, mientras Cell apretaba los puños furioso y se levantaba con furia, no iba a aceptar esto, jamás aceptaría que un débil humano lo hubiera derrotado.

-Yo soy más fuertes, de ninguna manera pienso perder ante una basura como tú ¿me escuchaste?-pero Taylean simplemente lo ignoro y continuo su camino-¡No pienso perder ante un ser inferior como tú! ¡Onda de choque!-.

Cell lanzo su ataque contra Taylean, quien al sentir el ataque traicionero de Cell, volteo y sin más opción, contraataco.

-¡Halcón ninja!-Taylean lanzo su poderoso ataque final contra el de Cell, ambos ataques chocaron, pero como Cell estaba débil, el ataque de Taylean empujo el suyo y el del bakugan contra él.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Cell recibió ambos ataques y ahí encontró su final, junto con su bakugan Kata.

-Lo lamento mucho-dijo Taylean totalmente resignado, aunque él intento hacer reaccionar a Cell, este al final lo ataco traicioneramente.

Los Tenjors, al ver la derrota del general, emprendieron la huída rápidamente, especialmente porque ya no soportaban el sonido sónico de Plitheon.

-Al parecer ganamos-dijo Komba.

-¿Al parecer? ¡Ganamos!-grito Harpus contenta.

-Por el momento ahora-dijo Sayumi-tras haber estado en guerra con Gundalia sé que esto no fue más que una victoria menor-.

-Eso es muy cierto, especialmente considerando que Mesogog no se rinde tan fácilmente-dijo Sakura recordando al terrible Predacon.

Justo en ese momento, un portal se abrió, confundiendo a todos, menos a Taylean-Esa es nuestra salida, tenemos que irnos y buscar a los demás-.

-Y luego buscar la forma de salir de aquí-dijo Zoro, mientras Taylean asentía, para luego entrar todos juntos al portal.

La batalla en la zona Ventus termino, pero apenas comenzaba en todo el laberinto, especialmente cuando Mesogog cada vez estaba más cerca de lo que quería.

**Centro del laberinto….**

-Hemos perdido a Cell también, mi señor-.

-No importa mucho realmente, ya tengo lo que quería, realmente Shun Kazami es un hábil guerrero, pero le falta mucho por aprender ¿Cuál es la siguiente zona?-.

-La haos-pensando-mi lord, al parecer Elsa envió a Golden Boy a esa zona, para que ella se encargara de la subterra, esto puede ser peligroso-.

-Sí, pero como dije, será la forma de ver que tan fuerte es la lealtad de Elsa hacia mí, ya que si intenta traicionarme acabare con ella y con sus queridos hijos-declaro Mesogog con crueldad.

**Zona Haos…..**

Golden Boy se lanzo se lanzo contra Valkiria, quien esquivo su letal golpe dando un formidable salto, mientras Golden Boy comenzó a arrojar varias rocas de su cuerpo.

-¡Escudo de Asgard!-Valkiria creó un escudo a su alrededor que desvió el ataque de rocas de Golden Boy, mientras este gruñía molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Insecto inferior, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de vencer el poder de Mesogog, será mejor que te rindas ahora!-.

-¡Algo que no conozco es el significado de "rendirse"!-.

-¡En nombre de mi padre voy a acabar contigo!-.

-¡Yo no tengo la misma intención!-.

Golden Boy lanzo un feroz golpe, pero Valkiria lo esquivo y lanzo uno con su báculo, dándole de lleno en el rostro del imponente bakugan.

-Pagaras por eso-.

-Te sugiero que te calmes primero-.

-Como digas, aunque eso solo hará que te aplaste con más facilidad-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Valkiria se elevo en el aire, afortunadamente, esa era una habilidad que Golden Boy no poseía, mientras que lanzo un rápido vistazo a sus amigos, quienes estaban comenzando su lucha con esos nuevos soldados llamados Frisadores, la batalla en la zona Haos había comenzado.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 44, espero les haya gustado, Cell fue derrotado y la segunda zona ha sido desactivada, pero ahora comienza la batalla en la zona Haos, donde Valkiria tendrá que lidiar con un duro oponente, prepárense peleadores Haos, es su turno de pelear._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_que simpática eres, esa broma si que fue divertida, como si realmente existiera alguien no sepa quien es Batman, el integrante más importante de la liga de la justicia, realmente me la creí por un instante, eres muy simpática amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_entiendo, pero entonces debo llamarlo Fortress si es su verdadero nombre, al menos, eso es lo que espero, porque realmente es algo molesto cambiarle el nombre cada rato y no te preocupes por tardar en comentar, yo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_te pido que seas un poco más clara con tus comentarios, por favor, si no es mucha molestia, en fin, Cell fue derrotado, pero ahora viene la batalla Haos, no te la pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_con Cooler no le doy mucha importancia, ya que él era más débil que un súper saiyajin normal, en cambio, según información, cuando King Cold se transformaba a su forma intermedia, era más fuerte que un súper saiyajin y cuando alcanzaba su forma original era tan fuerte como el androide 16 y al usar su máximo poder como Cell en su forma semiperfecta, es decir, cuando absorbe únicamente a 17. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya termino la batalla entre Shun y Frígida, ahora es el turno de los valientes peleadores Haos, pero no les será nada fácil pelear con un guerrero gigante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bienvenido de nuevo y aquí tienes la nueva batalla, y no tienes ni idea de que tan grave es la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, entonces le cambiare el nombre, respecto a Slifer, si te refieres a su copia barata de GX, los 3 dioses egipcios son las cartas más poderosas de todas, nada puede detenerlas y cuando se combinan en Halakthy es una victoria segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no tienes que agradecer, mi misión es complacer, en fin, en el próximo capítulo viene la batalla haos, así que ya puedes esperar ese comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_Cell fue derrotado, pero no te imaginas lo que Mesogog les tiene preparado para cuando se encuentren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Raf-lyli y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…..si Dios quiere….**_


	45. El poder de Asgard

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, así como la hora de la verdad en la zona Haos, Valkiria peleara con todas sus fuerzas contra el temible Golden Boy, sin imaginarse que eso es precisamente lo que Mesogog quiere para poder llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 45 Zona Haos.**

**El poder de Asgard.**

Los Frisadores comenzaron a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a los peleadores, quienes tuvieron que agacharse para esquivarlos, mientras sus bakugan se colocaban frente a ellos para protegerlos.

-¡Bien Tigrera, adelante! ¡Poder activado: Colmillo salvaje!-.

-¡Ahora los convertiré en paletas de nieve!-Tigrera se lanzo contra los Frisadores, mientras blandía sus espadas, ataco con ferocidad, mientras los Frisadores se defendían como podían, gracias a que su cuerpo era de hielo, dañarlos era muy difícil.

-Son muy resistentes-dijo Runo preocupada, pero al estar atenta a la batalla de su compañera, no noto que dos Frisadores se preparaban para atacarla.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de luz!-Orión apareció de la nada y ataco con una poderosa flecha que atravesó el cuerpo de los Frisadores, mientras Shinn se colocaba frente a Runo.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo lo tenía todo bajo control-dijo Runo molesta.

-Tal vez, pero es el deber de un caballero salvar a la damisela en peligro, especialmente cuando es tan hermosa-.

Runo se sonrojo, pero entonces Tigrera los saco de sus pensamientos, al igual que Orión, ya que los Frisadores se preparaban para contraatacar.

-Podemos dejar el gracias para después-dijo Shinn sonriendo.

-Si es que tengo deseos de agradecerte-dijo Runo molesta.

Desde el aire, Volt observo todo y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación, al igual que Neos-Que encantadora es la novia de Kuso-dijo Neos.

-No creo que sigan siendo novios-.

Los Frisadores comenzaron a disparar contra Neos, quien hizo girar su martillo para evitar que los rayos le dieran, pero lograron hacer que saliera despedido hacia atrás, mientras Volt se sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡Poder activado: Martillo de Thor!-.

Neos lanzo un golpe con su martillo y descargo varios relámpagos que sacudieron todo el lugar, los Frisadores se convirtieron en cubos de hielo, pero ellos se levantaron rápidamente.

-Esto no será nada fácil-dijo Volt preocupado.

Baron y Nemus también estaban rodeados por los Frisadores, quienes se lanzaron en montón contra Nemus, mientras Baron reaccionaba rápidamente.

-¡Poder activado: Luz mística!-.

-¡Veamos si les gusta el poder del bien!-Nemus alzo su báculo y libero un gran destello de luz que detuvo a los Frisadores y le permitió a Nemus retroceder.

-Bien hecho Nemus-dijo Baron, pero su alegría se esfumo cuando vio que frente a ellos había más Frisadores-tienes que estar bromeando-.

Zenet tampoco iba muy bien, los Frisadores la rodearon a ella y a Contestir, quien se puso en guardia listo para la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Estampida Haos!-.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-Contestir se lanzo en estampida contra los Frisadores, arrollándolos a todos y despedazándolos, pero se volvieron a armar.

-¿De que están hechos esos tipos?-exclamo Zenet preocupada.

-No lo se, pero temo que esto será más complicado de lo que creíamos-dijo Contestir.

-¡Prepárate Wolfurio!-declaro Rafe, mientras su bakugan se colocaba en guardia y listo para la batalla-¡Poder activado: Espada de fuerza de luz!-la espada de Wolfurio brillo y se lanzo contra los Frisadores.

-¡Son demasiados!-.

-¡Resiste amigo!-.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-grito Wolfurio preocupado por los múltiples ataques de los Frisadores.

-¡Cuidado Utopía!-grito Nanashi al verlo rodeado por los Frisadores-¡Poder activado: Flecha sagitario!-.

Utopía lanzo una poderosa flecha que golpeo a todos los Frisadores, pero estos no se daban por vencido, realmente eran criaturas muy duras.

-Creo que tengo que alcanzar otro nivel amigo-.

-Descuida, podremos vencerlos, somos peleadores y venimos de la misma dimensión que los Predacons-.

-Por alguna razón eso no me tranquiliza-.

Mientras que Sanji lanzaba sus potentes patadas contra los Frisadores y aunque los hacía pedazos, estos se autoreparaban sin ningún problema, mientras que Ussop les disparaba con su resortera y sus armas, aunque estos resistían perfectamente todo.

-Esto es malo-dijo Ussop preocupado.

-Tenemos que acabar con ellos rápido, especialmente por mis amadas Nami y Robin podrían estar en peligro-.

Al mismo tiempo, Valkiria y Golden Boy estaban enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, aunque Valkiria era mucho más rápida que Golden Boy, este era sumamente resistente, gracias al poder de su compañero bakugan.

-¡Lluvia de rocas!-Golden Boy disparo varias rocas contra Valkiria, quien se elevo cada vez más en el cielo, cuando vio que escapara era inútil…..

-¡Escudo arcoíris!-un escudo protegió a Valkiria de las rocas, la cuales se desviaron por el escudo-eso estuvo cerca, si hubiera recibido esos ataques estaría en graves problemas-.

-Eres muy astuta, más de lo que eras cuando peleaste con Kazarina-.

-¿Sabes de eso? No me sorprende-.

-El amo Mesogog los estuvo estudiando a todos desde el momento en que los bakugan llegaron a sus mundos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Cuando los bakugan llegaron a la Tierra, Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia, el amo Mesogog sintió la presencia de cada uno de ellos, desde entonces los estuvo observando, él sabe a la perfección que ocurrió durante las batallas con Masquerade, Naga, los vexos, Zenoheld, Barodius y Mag Mell-.

-Pero si en todas esas batallas Mesogog estuvo espiando ¿Por qué nunca intervino en ellas? ¿Por qué no nos ataco en ese momento?-.

-Es una buena pregunta, una respuesta lógica sería que el amo era precavido y decidió no enfrentarse a dos bandos poderosos, pero el poder de todos ellos es bastante inferior al del amo Mesogog y el de Diagon, tú misma viste el gran poder que tenían sus dos Mechtogan-.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-.

-Porque no hay respuesta, Mesogog podría haber acabado con todos ustedes fácilmente, así como lo hizo con todos esos imperios, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y ese es el mayor misterio de todos-.

**Centro del laberinto….**

-Realmente es un misterio amo-dijo Diagon-o lo sería si yo no supiera el motivo por el que quedamos al margen durante esas batallas-.

-Si, fue divertido verlos atacarse mutuamente, pero esos tontos ignoraban por completo que sus batallas solo te fortalecían, mi estimado Diagon-.

-Nacido del dolor de generaciones de seres vivos, un dolor que aumento con los bakugan enviados a la dimensión de la perdición, desechados por los vexos y muertos por la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia-.

-¿Te sientes mal acaso?-.

-Por supuesto que no, todos esos bakugan desean la misma venganza contra los causantes de nuestro dolor-.

-¿Qué me dices del ex compañero de Clay?-.

-Ya no se resiste, finalmente es parte de mí, como todos los demás bakugan-.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Mesogog riéndose con crueldad-ya obtuve lo que quería de Elfin y Taylean, así como de Marucho y Shun, es hora de ver que tan hábiles son las guerreras de Neathia-.

**Neathia…..**

La reina Serena se encontraba intranquila, desde hacía tiempo que estaba sintiendo algo extraño en el aire, fue cuando Elright apareció.

-Majestad-.

-Dime Elright ¿hay noticias de Fabia y de los peleadores?-.

-No, me he estado intentado contactar con Marucho, pero por alguna razón es imposible, no existe ninguna interferencia causada por el clima o por algún enemigo, solo podemos deducir que es causada por un gran poder, un poder maligno-.

-Eso me temía-dijo Serena preocupada y recordando a Diagon-desde que vimos a ese bakugan oscuro he estado muy intranquila-.

-Majestad ¿acaso cree en todo lo que dijo ese bakugan?-.

-No quisiera hacerlo, pero ese bakugan es muy diferente a cualquier otro que hayamos visto, incluyendo a Drago y Dharak, y ambos son descendientes directos del Dragonoid y Dharaknoid original-.

-Pero si Diagon es la representación de todo ese sufrimiento y ese mismo sufrimiento le da poder ¿hasta donde podrá llegar todo ese poder?-.

Serena se quedo pensando-No estoy segura de que exista un límite, ya que mientras exista sufrimiento, él se hará más fuerte y me temo que lo mismo se aplica para su peleador, aquel al que llaman Mesogog-.

Elright se quedo mudo y aterrado ante esa revelación, Serena tenía toda la razón, mientras el sufrimiento existiera, Diagon se haría más fuerte a cada instante, la pregunta era si para eso necesitaría estar en una batalla o no.

**Zona Haos…**

**-**¡Vamos Tigrera! ¡Poder activado: Huracán de tigre!-Tigrera comenzó a girar creando un huracán que tomo la forma de un feroz tigre blanco que ataco a los Frisadores.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-Neos comenzó a hacer girar su martillo y disparo varias esferas hechas de electricidad contra los Frisadores.

-¡Poder activado: Báculo mágico!-Nemus clavo su báculo en el suelo y de este surgieron varios rayos de luz que lanzaron a los Frisadores por el aire.

-¡Poder activado: Cuerno mortal!-el cuerno de Contestir aumento su tamaño y disparo un poderoso relámpago contra los Frisadores, quienes rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina de justicia!-Wolfurio se lanzo sobre los Frisadores, mientras su lanza se convertía en una jabalina y los atravesaba con ella.

-¡Poder activado: Chispa estelar!-Utopía disparo un poderoso rayo contra los Frisadores, quienes se convirtieron en copos de nieve.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago divino!-desde su espada, Orión disparo un poderoso relámpago contra los Frisadores, quienes lo recibieron directamente.

Mientras que Sanji dando varios giros logro destruir a varios Frisadores y Ussop se las arreglo para que los Frisadores se pelearan entre si.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Sanji.

-Solo les dije que uno llamo a otro pedazo de carbón inservible-dijo Ussop sonriendo orgulloso.

-No son muy listos que digamos-.

Valkiria detuvo un golpe de Golde Boy con su báculo y luego le dio una patada en el estomago, con la cual no solo lastimo al Predacon, sino que le sirvió para alejarse de él impulsándose.

-_"Este sujeto es muy duro"-._

_-"Descuide alteza, no voy a defraudarla"-._

_-"Se que no, pero creo que debemos buscar una debilidad en él"-._

_-"¿Debilidad? ¿Cree que tenga una?"-._

_-"Shun me dijo que los atributos bakugan son iguales a los elementos de la Tierra, el menos 4 de ellos, fuego, viento, tierra y agua, cada elemento tiene una debilidad"-._

_-"Supongo que el joven Shun le explico sobre eso"-._

_-"Si, el agua puede calentarse hasta evaporarse y enfriarse hasta congelarse, la tierra cuando se moja se vuelve lodo y muy blando, el viento se contamina y el fuego se puede apagar con aire y agua"-._

_-"Pero la única que nos interesa es el de la tierra y al parecer nuestra mejor opción es mojando a Golden Boy"-._

_-"Entonces eso haremos, prepárate amiga"-._

_-"Estoy lista su alteza"-._

-¡Voy a destruirte! ¡Cuchillas de piedra!-Golden Boy lanzo sus letales cuchillas contra Valkiria, quien las esquivo dando varios giros en el aire, para luego colocarse justo sobre él-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-.

-¡Conjuro elemental, poder del agua, lluvia divina!-Valkiria comenzó a brillar con colores azules, mientras una densa nube comenzaba a formarse sobre el cuerpo de Golden Boy.

-¿Qué esto?-.

-¡Un poco de agua para refrescarte!-declaro Valkiria, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y mojar a Golden Boy.

-Que tonta ¿crees que esto me detendrá?-.

-Tal vez una pequeña diluvia no te detendrá, pero esto si-y con un giro de su báculo, la lluvia aumento su intensidad, llegando a ser tan fuerte como una tormenta.

-No veo como….. ¿Qué demonios pasa?-Golden Boy comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se iba derritiendo o al menos eso parecía.

-La tierra y el agua no se mezclan, tú serás derrotado por el poder de los elementos-.

-No…eso no es posible-.

-Me temo que si-.

-¡No!-.

El cuerpo de Golden Boy cada vez estaba más frágil, sus rocas comenzaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo, señal de que Valkiria estaba obteniendo la victoria, pero la valiente guerrera sabía que no debía confiarse en ese momento.

-Tengo que terminar con esto antes de que se recupere-Valkiria descendió y se preparo, pero Golden Boy no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-¡No!-Golden Boy comenzó a lanzar sus cuchillas contra Valkiria, quien tuvo que esquivarlas dando un salto, pero el Predacon no se detuvo ahí-¡No seré derrotado por ti! ¡Nunca!-.

-¡Puente de Asgard!-Valkiria creo el legendario puente de arcoíris que llevaba al mítico mundo de Asgard.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Basta!-.

-Los dioses de Asgard jamás permitirán que los Predacons continúen con su senda de destrucción y nosotras tampoco ¡Bendición de Asgard!-Valkiria lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Golden Boy, quien lo recibió directamente y en su estado no pudo resistirlo.

-¡No!-grito antes de desaparecer por el poderoso ataque que Valkiria le lanzo.

-Esto termino, al menos por ahora-.

-Una victoria formidable-dijo Neos-realmente sabes sacar provecho al poder de los dioses de Asgard-.

-Solamente hice lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho-.

-Miren-dijo Zenet cuando un portal se abrió-creo que esa es nuestra salida-.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Valkiria con los pensamientos de Fabia-pero tenemos que buscar a Shun y a los demás-.

-No olviden a mis hermosas Nami y Robin-dijo Sanji con los ojos como corazones.

-Pues entonces adelante-dijo Runo ya molesta.

Rápidamente, los peleados Haos se dirigieron hacia el portal, mientras que Valkiria miraba hacia el cielo una última vez.

-No se que estas tramando, pero los peleadores nunca nos rendiremos-declaro antes de irse también del lugar.

**Centro del laberinto…**

Mesogog observo la batalla y el resultado de esta, así como lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a través del portal.

-¿Cree que sospeche algo?-pregunto Diagon.

-Lo dudo, no tienen ni idea de lo que he planeado para ellos, la caída de mis 3 generales no es más que el principio de mi mayor triunfo-.

-¿Qué hay de Zeltrax? Sabe que él consideraba a Golden Boy como su hijo realmente-.

-Una razón más para odie a los peleadores, la reina Fabia me hizo un favor eliminando a Golden Boy, porque ahora el odio de Zeltrax aumentara y será divertido verlo pelear contra Kuso-.

-¿Y que hay de Elsa? La siguiente zona es precisamente la subterra y ella esta ahí, con aquella Vestal-.

-Estamos a punto de averiguar que tan fuerte es la lealtad de Elsa hacia mí-.

Las palabras de Mesogog respecto a sus dos últimos generales eran ciertas, porque en ese momento en las zonas Pyrus y Subterra…..

**Zona Pyrus…**

Zeltrax apretó los puños y comenzó a hablar con voz llena de furia-Era mi única familia, juro que me vengare Dan Kuso-.

-¿Y ahora que hice?-pregunto Dan desde el interior de Drago, pero por toda respuesta, Zeltrax se lanzo sobre él.

**Zona Subterra…..**

Las batallas se dividieron, los amigos de Mira se encargaban de los Triptoides, mientras que ella y Nami observaban a Elsa y a Arlong, quien sonreía de manera maniática.

-Repíteme lo que me dijiste Elsa, si fueras tan amable-pidió Arlong.

-Que puedes encargarte de la chiquilla que te traiciono, eso es un asunto que a Mesogog no le interesa en lo más mínimo, pero la venganza es un sentimiento que tienen en común-.

-Me agrada ¿escuchaste Nami? Esta vez solo estamos tú y yo, tampoco esta el idiota de goma para protegerte-.

Nami apretó su Thunder Volt mientras veía a Arlong con odio-Voy a tenerte la misma piedad que tu le tuviste a mi madre-.

Arlong se rio-Salúdamela cuando la veas en el infierno-y Arlong se lanzo sobre la navegante.

Itassis y Elsa se miraron retadoramente, mientras la peleadora Haos sonreía divertida-Es hora de que arreglemos esto, así que te daré el privilegio de atacar primero-.

Pero Itassis negó con la cabeza-Mira se niega a pelear contigo-.

-¿A que te refieres con que se niega a pelear? ¿Me tiene miedo o no quiere vengar la muerte de su amigo Wilda?-.

-No, no es eso, tiene miedo si, pero no de pelear, sino de lastimarte-.

-¿De lastimarme? ¿Por qué tendría miedo de ello?-.

-Porque no quiere lastimar…..a su propia madre-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 45, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en la zona Haos termino, pero en la zona subterra apenas esta por comenzar y Mira no quiere lastimar a Elsa, por lo que tuvo que decirle la verdad, pero la pregunta es que hará Elsa al escuchar eso._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_¿realmente no sabes quien es Batman ni la liga de la justicia? Me parece increíble, puedo preguntar cual es tu edad, pero en fin, Batman es el más heroico héroe de la compañía DC de comics y la liga de la justicia es una combinación de los distintos héroes y villanos del DC, tales como Batman, Superman, la mujer maravilla, etc. Más información en Internet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que la tecnología no siempre es confiable y que ya es tiempo de regresar a la escuela, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_pues la batalla Haos ya terminó y Fabia consiguió derrotar a Golden Boy, pero esta vez viene la batalla más complicada de todas, especialmente por los problemas emocionales que traerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_eso me pareció demasiado obvio, además de que Golden Boy solo actúa por impulso y órdenes de su padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_mi misión es complacer y sorprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, pues ya tuviste tu momento de batalla, junto con el resto de los peleadores Haos, incluso tu momento con Runo, pero eso es solo el comienzo, porque aun quedan 3 zonas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no pues Slifer igual gana, lo dioses egipcios pueden usar a los Pokemon como mondadientes, en fin, no estoy enfermo ni nada, pero la vida es algo que se puede ir en cualquier momento y por eso es bueno empezar a decir si Dios quiere, porque él tiene la última palabra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Zeus, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..si Dios quiere…..**_


	46. Una batalla dura

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de la batalla más dramática hasta ahora, pues Mira se enfrentara a su propia madre, quien se quedara estática al escuchar la verdad sobre su pasado ¿Qué hará Elsa al respecto?_

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**Cap. 46 Zona Subterra.**

**Una batalla dura.**

-¡Prepárate Gorem, es hora de que volvamos a la batalla!-declaro Julie-¡Poder activado: Mazo de acero!-.

Gorem lanzo un golpe con su mazo destruyendo a varios Triptoides, pero estos se repararon rápidamente sin ningún rasguño, para asombro de Julie y Gorem.

-¡Vamos Vulcan! ¡Poder activado: Explosión terráquea!-Vulcan lanzo varias llamaradas que parecían potente meteoritos, mientras los Triptoides comenzaban a disparar contra las rocas-esto será muy difícil-.

-¡Poder activado: Ojo maldito!-Cycloid disparo un láser de su ojo, mientras los Triptoides comenzaron a hacer girar sus báculos y desviaron el ataque de Cycloid, para asombro de Billy.

-¡Vamos Coredem, es hora de mostrar lo que podemos hacer viejo amigo! ¡Poder activado: Flecha destructora!-.

-¡Tomen esto!-Coredem disparo una potente flecha contra los soldados, quienes lo esquivaron saltando hacia todos lados-son muy rápidos-.

-Esto será divertido ¿no crees Avior?-.

-Por supuesto, les demostrare lo que este anciano puede hacer cuando se lo propone-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de lagarto!-Avior abrió su boca y disparo un poderoso rayo, el cual golpeo a los Triptoides, quienes rodaron por el suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente-no es posible-.

-Están a punto de aprender porque no deben meterse con una chica gundaliana ¡Poder activado: Golpe terráqueo!-Boulderon golpeo el suelo, el cual se abrió en grietas y lanzo a los Triptoides al abismo, pero estos volvieron a emerger-muy bien, veo que yo también debo tener cuidado-.

Piccolo y Polunga eran quienes más fácil la tenían, Piccolo ni siquiera tenía que activar los poderes de su bakugan, mientras que Franky permanecía a su lado y golpeaba a los Triptoides.

-Esto es genial, no me había divertido tanto en años-dijo Franky golpeando a un Triptoide y sujetando a dos más para lanzarlos contra el suelo.

Piccolo solo estaba atento a una cosa, el encuentro entre Itassis y Elsa, el sabio guerrero sabía que Mira ya le había dicho la verdad, ahora dependía de ver la reacción de Elsa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con burla-¿Qué no herirás a tu madre? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

-Que tú eres la madre de Mira-dijo Itassis-es por eso que ambas sienten esa extraña conexión y también es la razón por la cual la salvaste-.

-Que enorme estupidez estás diciendo, eso es ridículo-.

-Esa es la verdad, tú eres la madre de Mira y Keith Clay, desapareciste hace años y Mesogog te corrompió del mismo modo que lo hizo con Syd-.

-Ese truco es demasiado bajo, especialmente viniendo de una peleadora-.

-No es un truco, es la verdad, me niego a pelear contigo por esa razón, pero no dejara a Nami sola en esta batalla-y con esas palabras, Itassis se alejo de Elsa para ir a ayudar a Nami con Arlong.

-Ni creas que te dejare ir así nada más, especialmente después de escuchar tus mentiras chiquilla odiosa-dijo Elsa apretando los puños.

Nami y Arlong mantenían una batalla llena de odio entre los dos, aunque Arlong estaba muy impresionado por las habilidades de Nami.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan fuerte?-.

-Han pasado muchos años, ya no soy la niña que tú mantuviste bajo tu control, al igual que Kokoyashi, yo ya estoy libre de tu control y del miedo que me producías, todo gracias a Luffy-.

Arlong apretó los dientes y se preparo para atacar de nuevo, cuando Itassis apareció entre él y Nami, para sorpresa de ambos.

-Si tienes algún problema con mi amiga, entonces también lo tienes conmigo-.

Arlong sonrió al ver esto-Ya me imaginaba que era demasiado para ser cierto, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla cobarde que necesita la ayuda de otros para salir adelante-Nami apretó los puños-pero también la misma mujer codiciosa que solo le interesa el oro, pero nunca obtendrás el suficiente, ni siquiera con el One Piece, solo Mesogog puede darte riquezas más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar, si te unes a él quizás perdone tu miserable vida, yo le he hablado de tus habilidades como navegante y esta muy interesado en ti-.

-Es una lastima, porque yo no estoy interesado en servir a un monstruo que es mucho peor que tú, porque eso es lo que es, un monstruo, un ser inmundo que fue capaz de matar a su propia gente, a su propia hermana, todo para obtener sus fines egoístas-.

Arlong se preparo para responder, cuando Elsa se puso enfrente-Creíste que ibas a escapar de mí, no lo harás hasta que haya acabado contigo-.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo deseos de pelear contigo, madre-dijo Itassis.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Hechizo final!-Elsa disparo una esfera de energía contra Itassis, quien se preparo para el ataque.

-¡Escudo pirámide!-un escudo con forma de pirámide protegió a Itassis y a Nami-¡No peleare contigo, no quiero herirte, porque tú eres la madre de Mira!-.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!-grito Elsa y comenzó a atacar a Itassis, mientras Nami se lanzaba contra Arlong.

-¡Detente, no quiero pelear contigo!-.

-¡Estúpida, si no peleas entonces te matare!-.

-¡No, no quiero pelear contigo, Mira se rehúsa a hacerlo, por favor escúchame, Mesogog te esta manipulando, él puso recuerdos en ti para que te volvieras tu sirvienta!-.

Elsa se detuvo, mientras su mirada se quedaba en blanco, pero no fue por mucho tiempo-¡Mentira!-grito atacando-No se porque tengo toda esta confusión cada vez que veo a esa chiquilla, pero esto se va a terminar aquí y solo lo lograre eliminándola ¡Así que defiéndete!-.

-Ya te lo dije, no peleare contigo, nunca lo haré-dijo Itassis permaneciendo firme.

Elsa apretó los dientes, mientras la furia comenzaba a aumentar en su interior-¡Hazlo ahora mismo, pelea conmigo, si no lo haces te destruiré!-.

-Entonces hazlo, porque es lo que Mira prefiere, morir a lastimar a su madre, yo haría lo mismo si Mesogog me obligara a pelear con Niella-.

Elsa apretó los dientes, mientras su cara enrojecía de furia, esto era algo que no iba a aceptar jamás, pero muy en el fondo se estaba sintiendo extraña, como si algo acelerara su corazón y una sensación cálida inundaba su ser.

**Centro del laberinto….**

-Esto puede ser un problema, mi lord-dijo Diagon-el hecho de que esa chica se niegue a pelear con Elsa puede hacer que reaccione-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, si Elsa se atreve a traicionarme, entonces la primera en sentir mi ira será esa vestal-.

-Eso es cruel, mi señor, realmente es la maldad pura-.

-Pero el hecho de que Itassis se niegue a pelear es un gran obstáculo para saber sus habilidades, tengo que pensar en algo pronto-.

**Zona Subterra…..**

-Te lo advierto-dijo Elsa, mientras su mano temblaba de rabia-si no haces algo por defenderte no dudare en liquidarte-.

-Hazlo entonces, porque como ya te he dicho miles de veces, Mira no lastimara a su madre-declaro Itassis, mientras que Elsa comenzaba temblar, esta vez, todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué clase de truco es este? ¿Qué demonios quieres lograr con esto?-.

-Mira solo quiere recuperar a su madre, ya perdió a su padre y casi pierde a su hermano, así que no perderá a su madre, no de nuevo-.

-¡No me llames así!-Elsa disparo una descarga eléctrica contra el hombro de Itassis, pero aunque el ataque la lastimo, ella seguía tranquilamente, como si nada.

-No peleare contigo-.

Elsa comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras en sus ojos se veía una gran furia y también una gran confusión, pero eso solo la hizo atacar con más fuerza a Itassis, quien no se defendía de los ataques, simplemente se dejaba golpear, ya fuera por golpes, patadas y poderes, pero no respondía ninguno.

-¡Defiéndete!-.

-No lo haré-.

-¡Malditas sean, AMBAS!-Elsa comenzó a golpear el rostro de Itassis con furia, la bakugan solo de dejaba golpear, Mira también sentía ese dolor, pero no iba a contraatacar, no dañaría a su madre, mientras Elsa la golpeaba, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro-defiéndete…hazlo…-Elsa cayó de rodillas-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué me duele atacarte? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte? ¿Por qué insisto en que te defiendas? ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?-.

-No pasa nada malo-dijo Itassis suavemente-simplemente ya te estas dando cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad, tú eres la madre de Mira y por eso te duele tanto atacarnos-.

-No…eso no puede ser cierto…..no puede ser….. ¡ES MENTIRA!-Elsa disparo una esfera en el estomago de Itassis, quien salió disparada hacia atrás, mientras algo caía de entre sus ropas-¿eh?-Elsa extendió su mano y lo tomo.

Itassis dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo de pie, aunque estaba algo aturdida-Eso si que me dolió-.

_-"La foto de mi familia se nos cayó Itassis"-._

_-"¿Qué? Debe de estar….Elsa la tiene"-._

_-"¿Qué?"-._

_-"Si, Elsa la tiene y la esta mirando con mucha atención, creo que al fin nos va a creer"-._

Efectivamente, Elsa tenía la foto y la estaba observando detenidamente, en completo silencio y con una mirada perdida y a la vez atenta, miraba en la foto al niño de cabello naranja claro, a la bebita de cabello naranja y a la mujer que estaba con ellos, su vista se detuvo en esa mujer y luego se desvió hacia los niños.

-Esta mujer…..soy…..soy…. ¿yo?-Elsa la miro más de cerca-si, soy yo…..y ellos…ellos son….. ¿Quiénes son?-.

-Tus hijos-dijo Itassis acercándose, aunque muy cautelosamente-Keith y Mira Clay, tus hijos y descendientes-.

-¿Mis hijos?-Elsa miro de nuevo la foto, si le quedaba alguna duda, esta le fue resuelta por un dolor de cabeza intenso, mientras recordaba todo, la últimas vez que vio a sus niños, su experimento del portal, siendo arrastrada a su interior por la garra de Diagon y el propio Mesogog borrando su memoria-lo recuerdo….lo recuerdo todo…-.

Itassis la miro y se agacho a su lado-Tus hijos te han extrañado y quieren que vuelvas con ellos, peor para ello debes traicionar a Mesogog y ayudarnos a derrotarlo-.

-¿Traicionar…a Mesogog?-la mirada de Elsa se lleno de terror-no….no…..nadie puede traicionarlo….nadie, él es un monstruo, castiga con crueldad…no…no-.

-Piensa en tus hijos, ellos te necesitan-.

-No-Elsa parecía que enloquecería en cualquier momento, cuando un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, al parecer, Nami estaba teniendo dificultades contra Arlong, quien también recibió cierta ayuda de parte de Mesogog.

-¿Lo ves Nami? No importa cuanto hayas mejorado, yo sigo siendo superior a ti, todo gracias al poder de Mesogog-.

-¿Te volviste más poderoso sirviéndole a alguien que es más feo que tú? No eres un pirata, eres un esclavo-dijo Nami con cada palabra cargada de odio y veneno.

Arlong endureció su mirada y se lanzo contra Nami, hecho que Itassis logro ver, tenía que ayudarla y pronto.

-_"Mira, Nami necesita nuestra ayuda"-._

_-"Lo se, pero…."-_Mira no quería alejarse de Elsa, finalmente había conseguido que le creyera y lo que menos quería era apartarse del lado de su madre.

_-"Entiendo como te sientes, pero la vida de Nami esta en grave peligro, tenemos que ayudarla"-._

Mira se quedo pensando en las palabras de Itassis, pero antes de que tomara una decisión, para asombro de todos, Elsa se lanzo contra Arlong, acción que el tritón nunca se espero y menos cuando…

-¡Hechizo final!-Elsa disparo su ataque más poderoso, dándole directamente a Arlong y convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos al ver lo que había ocurrido.

Piccolo ya se esperaba que eso iba a pasar, después de todo, su oído era más agudo que el del humano y escucho la conversación que habían tenido antes ambas guerreras, el namekiano supo que con ese último movimiento, Elsa ya había traicionado a Mesogog, aunque ella no lo supiera.

La aludida estaba estática, no lograba comprender que acababa de ocurrir-¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué destruí a mi propio aliado? Algo dentro de mí me obligo a hacerlo-Elsa miro a Nami, su largo cabello rojo hizo que en cierta forma se pareciera a Mira y eso la puso más aterrorizada-¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?-Elsa abrió un portal y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Itassis apareció.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!-Elsa le lanzo una triste mirada y luego escapo por el portal, cerrándose en cuanto la general lo cruzo, mientras que un nuevo portal se abría, esta vez, para que ellos pudieran escapar.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-pregunto Franky.

-Elsa ha sellado su destino-dijo Piccolo seriamente-la verdadera prueba esta por comenzar-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en el cual todos se hacían sus propias deducciones de lo que había pasado, aunque Nami….

-Aunque me da gusto que Arlong ya no exista, estoy muy confundida, no entiendo porque Elsa me salvo-.

-Tal vez…porque eres amiga de Mira-dijo Itassis-y su corazón de madre la hizo protegerte-.

-¿Solo por eso?-.

-También debe haber tenido algo que ver con tu pasado, quizás quería castigar a Arlong por haberte hecho sufrir-.

-¿Qué? Pero porque…-.

-Porque tu cabello rojo es muy similar al de Mira, de alguna forma Elsa vio a Mira reflejada en ti y cuando Arlong estaba a punto de atacarte, solo vio a su hija en peligro e hizo lo que cualquier madre haría, salvar a su hija-explico Piccolo.

-Eso significa que ya recordó todo y que aun le importan sus hijos-dijo Itassis.

-Es lo más seguro, pero por ahora debemos ir a buscar a los otros, ya que no sabemos en que situación estén y pueden necesitar ayuda-dijo Piccolo y todos asintieron.

Rápidamente, saltaron al portal abierto, aunque esta vez, Mira lo hizo con esperanza, finalmente recuperaría a su madre, al menos, eso era lo que esperaba, de alguna manera, la rescataría de Mesogog.

**Centro del laberinto….**

En cuanto Elsa volvió, el castigo no se hizo esperar, Elsa rodo por el suelo, mientras que Mesogog le disparaba un nuevo rayo y la peleadora Haos chocaba fuertemente contra la pared, para luego ser sostenida por el cuello.

-Realmente me decepcionaste Elsa, no solo no acabaste con la peleadora subterra, sino que además, destruiste a uno de mis sirvientes y escapaste de la batalla-Elsa hacía esfuerzos para hablar y Mesogog la lanzo al suelo-así que ya lo sabes todo ¿eh?-.

-Entonces….. ¿Es cierto?-pregunto Elsa jadeante-¿Realmente son mis hijos?-.

-¿Te quedaba alguna duda?-.

-No….simplemente quería que me lo dijera, me alejo de ellos, me volvió su esclava y me aparto de los seres que más amaba, sabía que era cruel, pero esto…-.

-Lo hice por tu propio bien-dijo Mesogog con calma.

-¿Mi propio bien? ¡Me alejo de mis niños!-.

-Y a cambio te di poder, así como conocimientos que nunca imaginaste, ahora eres la segunda mente más brillante del universo-.

-¿Por qué me escogió a mí?-.

-Porque eras la mejor opción, Michael es un genio, pero sus conocimientos no van más allá de los que existen en la Tierra, tu esposo, el difunto profesor Clay solo estaba obsesionado con los bakugan mecánicos, creyendo erróneamente que las maquinas daban el poder, que estúpido ¿verdad?-Elsa no hizo nada para contradecir eso, ya que eso era algo cierto-en cuanto Kazarina, ella era una científica loca y brillante, pero demasiado leal a Barodius, así que pudo haberme traicionado en cualquier momento-.

-Pudo borrarle la memoria como lo hizo conmigo-.

-Cierto, pero a diferencia de Kazarina, tú si tienes honor y es por eso que te elegí a ti y ahora debo preguntarte ¿Qué harás? ¿Traicionarme?-Elsa lo miro horrorizada y retrocedió aun en el suelo.

-No…le juro lealtad eterna, jamás lo traicionare, mi lord-dijo aterrorizada.

-Bien, pero me temo que con eso no basta-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Que necesito una prueba de tu lealtad y creo que ya tengo la mejor manera de que la pruebes-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Eliminando a Mira Clay-declaro Mesogog con crueldad, mientras Elsa abría los ojos llenos de terror, pero pudo más el miedo hacia Mesogog.

-Como ordene-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 46, espero les haya gustado, la pelea en la zona Subterra termino, pero ahora que Elsa sabe la verdad ¿Qué ocurrirá? Prepárense peleadores darkus, porque siguen ustedes en el próximo capítulo._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_entiendo que tengas tus series favoritas, curiosamente todos animes, pero Batman y la liga de la justicia son pioneros de los comic y de la TV, es casi imposible que alguien no haya oído jamás de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y ahora que Elsa ya sabe la verdad esta más confundida que nunca, pero el maligno Mesogog tiene un terrible plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya se subió, respecto a Elsa, pues ella no lo tomo muy bien, ahora esta más confundida que nunca, pero Mesogog ya le dio una nueva orden y muy cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_todavía no, tenme algo de paciencia, ya que a este fic aun le queda mucho por delante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, tendrás que esperar a que el plan se revele a su tiempo, si, se que es cruel, pero tengo que mantener el suspenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Diagon es muy diferente a Drago, ya que él tiene un punto débil, el cual se revelara más adelante, respecto a lo del Súper Boy, no pienso entrar tanto en la historia del DC, ya que el fic principalmente será de Power Rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues ya leíste el capítulo, dime que te pareció en el aspecto emotivo y si, creo que olvidaste darme la otra apariencia de tu bakugan, ya que no la tengo entre mis datos, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y la reacción de Elsa ahora que ya sabe todo, pero Mesogog es cruel y le ha dado una nueva tarea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_lo que yo prometo lo cumplo, a menos que se me olvide, claro, en fin, pero ahora se viene la batalla darkus y finalmente la batalla pyrus, no te la pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Ocnarf y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado…..si Dios quiere….**_


	47. La ira del caballero

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de la batalla darkus, pero mientras nos acercamos al final del laberinto, también nos acercamos al momento de la decisión final de Elsa, así como el conocimiento del maligno plan de Mesogog._

_Y ahora el capítulo 47._

**Cap. 47 Zona Darkus.**

**La ira del caballero.**

Elsa seguía en el suelo, mientras Mesogog caminaba a su alrededor-Bien, me alegra que este de acuerdo con mis términos, ahora disfrutemos de la batalla en la zona darkus, veamos que tan buenos son esos llamados guerreros de la oscuridad-.

-Como ordene, mi señor-dijo Elsa, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo, preguntándose si podría cumplir con aquella orden, la cual era eliminar a su hija.

**Zona Darkus…..**

Los clones del Death Stinger se lanzaron contra los demás peleadores, incluyendo a Robin y Brook, mientras que Helios se encargaría del original, algo que deseaba con muchas ansias.

-¡Prepárate Hydranoid, porque tenemos que ayudar a los otros!-declaro Alice-¡Poder activado: Llamarada de guerra!-.

-¡Espero que esto les guste!-declaro Hydranoid lanzando su poderoso ataque contra los clones robóticos, los cuales lo resistieron gracias a su metal-creo que no les gusto mucho-.

-Es hora de mostrarles lo que un verdadero peleador puede hacer-dijo Ace sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Golpe de lanza de sombras!-.

-¡Tomen esto maquinas del mal!-Percival golpeo el suelo con su lanza y del suelo surgieron varias sombras de su arma, las cuales golpearon a los Death Stingers sin lograr hacerles mucho daño-apenas les hice un rasguño-.

-Demonios, son demasiado resistentes-dijo Ace molesto.

Shadow por su parte, se reía como maniático, mientras sacaba la lengua y solo amenazaba a los Death Stinger sin molestarse en atacar.

-¡Déjenme decirles algo pedazos de chatarras, si creen que pueden conmigo están muy equivocados, ustedes no son nada comparados conmigo, yo soy el mejor, soy más fuerte, más brillante, cuando acabe con ustedes no quedara piezas que recoger, vienen aquí y dicen tener la osadía de creer que pueden vencer, y si creen que alguien como yo, no puede con alguien como ustedes, déjenme decirles algo, esta muy equivocados, porque…..!-.

-¡Ah ya cállate, cállate, cállate, que me desesperas!-grito Uria.

-¿Me gritaste?-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Y en mi presencia!-.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y activa un poder de una buena vez!-.

-¡Bueno pero no te enojes!-.

-¡Pues no me hagas enojar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Pinzas de titanio!-las pinzas de Uria comenzaron a brillar y ataco a los Death Stinger, gracias a que ese poder las volvía de titanio, el ataque logro, al menos, conseguir rasguñarlos un poco, pero esos insectos se prepararon para contraatacar.

-¿Listo Linehalt?-.

-¡Cuando digas, Ren!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sable de la oscuridad!-Linehalt obtuvo su espada y se lanzo al ataque, golpeando a los mini Mechtogan, pero esas criaturas si que resistían-rayos, tengo que pensar en algo pronto-.

-¡Esto es por mi gente! ¡Prepárate Ursis!-grito Zero.

-¡Listo para la acción!-.

-¡Poder activado: Zarpa del caos!-las garras de Ursis se alargaron y se convirtieron en cuchillos, con los cuales ataco a los Death Stingers, pero sin muchos resultados.

-Rayos, creo que necesito algo más fuerte Zero-.

-Demonios-.

-¡Vamos Nightamare, no podemos permitir que esos villanos se salgan con la suya!-declaro Marceline.

-¡No dejare que se salgan con la suya!-.

-¡Poder activado: Corriente de pesadilla!-Nightmare blandió su hoz y lanzo un feroz corte de energía contra los Mechtogan, quienes lo recibieron directamente, pero lograron resistir el ataque-rayos, son muy duros-.

-¡Luna ataca! ¡Poder activado: Rayo lunar!-.

-¡Veamos si logran resistir esto!-Luna disparo un rayo de luz azul que golpeo a los Mechtogan, quienes como siempre, lo resistieron.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Nicole preocupada.

-Muy bien Brewnotor, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a esas cosas-.

-Entendido-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón supremo!-Brewnotor disparo un potente rayo contra los Mechtogan, quienes contraatacaron con un rayo propio, el cual choco en el centro y provoco una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar.

Mientras que Robin y Brook se defendían como podían de los ataques de esos Mechtogan, quienes atacaban con sus rayos, sus aguijones, sus pinzas, etc.

-Robin, si no salimos vivos de aquí ¿me podrías mostrar tus pantis?-pregunto Brook.

-Buen intento amigo, pero tú eres inmortal-dijo Robin con una sonrisa enigmática.

Finalmente, Helios peleaba contra el Death Stinger original, quien disparaba su cañón de partículas eléctricas, Helios se protegió con su escudo y luego contraataco con su lanza, golpeándolo justo en la frente, pero a pesar de que estaba enfrascado en su batalla, Spectra también veía como iban sus amigos en sus propias batallas, esos clones eran muy duros y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber cual era la única forma de ganar esa batalla.

-_"Tenemos que destruir al original Helios"-._

_-"Estoy en ello Spectra"-._

Helios volvió al ataque, mientras el Death Stinger trataba de atraparlo entre sus pinzas, pero Helios era muy rápido, el Mechtogan tenía algunas dificultades para enfocarlo y atacarlo, pero mientras eso ocurría, Mesogog observaba todo.

**Centro del laberinto…..**

Elsa también estaba observando la batalla junto con Mesogog y Diagon, aunque su mirada estaba enfocada en Spectra.

-¿Te preocupa tu hijo, Elsa?-.

La aludida tembló al escuchar el tono frío y cruel con el que Mesogog la llamo-No….de ninguna manera mi señor, ni él ni la chica me importan-.

-Eso espero, no necesito traidores en mi ejército y espero que eso lo tengas claro-.

-Muy claro amo-.

-Bien, dime Diagon ¿Qué opinas de ese peleador Darkus?-.

-Realmente tiene talento, pero le falta mucho para estar a mi altura-dijo Diagon con crueldad.

-Eso imagine, espero que al menos nos den una batalla entretenida, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una buena batalla-.

-Especialmente contra 6 poderosos guerreros-dijo Diagon.

-Eso significa, que ¿ustedes enfrentaran a los 6 peleadores que tienen las gemas?-pregunto Elsa preocupada.

-Por supuesto, pero no te preocupes mi querida Elsa, tu tendrás tu batalla contra esa vestal y espero buenos resultados-.

-Si, mi lord-.

**Zona Darkus…**

El Death Stinger lanzo un golpe con su cola, que Helios contraataco con su lanza, para luego golpearlo con su escudo y dando un salto clavarle su lanza en la espalda, pero no logro hacerle mucho daño a semejante Mechtogan.

-Y yo creía que era fuerte, este tipo si que es duro-.

Las pinzas del Death Stinger se abrieron y comenzaron a disparar letales misiles contra Helios, quien se protegió con su escudo, pero el Death Stinger lanzo un golpe con su cola y Helios rodo por el suelo y casi fue aplastado por una de las patas del Death Stinger, por fortuna logro quitarse a tiempo y golpear al Mechtogan en el estomago, quien lanzo un sonoro gemido de dolor.

_-"Bien Helios, ahora termina con él"-._

_-"Será un verdadero placer"-_normal-¡Ejecución final!-Helios disparo su más poderoso ataque, pero el Death Stinger contraataco con el suyo, lo que sacudió aun más todo el lugar, mientras Helios salía disparado hacia atrás-eso fue muy duro-.

-Y aun no has visto nada-dijo Death Stinger para asombro de Helios.

-¿Puedes hablar?-.

-Claro que puedo, soy un Mechtogan nacido del poderoso Diagon, no soy un patético bakugan mecánico, pero ya no importa, porque por órdenes de mis amos tengo que eliminarte-.

-No te será tan fácil-.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Rayo de espadas!-Death Stinger lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de una "X", Helios dio un salto y quedo justo detrás del Death Stinger.

-Te lo dije-.

La batalla entre un bakugan supremo y un Mechtogan nacido de energía negativa era algo digno de verse, especialmente ahora que el Death Stinger revelo que tenía la capacidad de hablar.

-Voy a atravesarte miserable-dijo Helios listo para el ataque.

-Inténtalo, pero mi armadura esta hecha del mejor metal que existe en el universo entero y que solo se encuentra en el planeta de Predatoria, veamos si puedes atravesarlo-.

-Nunca he rechazado un reto-dijo Helios preparándose para la batalla, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el Death Stinger, quien preparo un golpe con su cola.

Ambos choraron y produjeron una gran explosión, mientras que Helios reaparecía corriendo velozmente y el Death Stinger disparando sus letales misiles contra él, quien los esquivo a gran velocidad, para asombro del Mechtogan, quien comenzaba a molestarse cada vez más.

-¿Por qué será que ustedes los humanos nunca se rinden?-.

-Eso es algo que aprendimos de Dan Kuso y de Drago, ellos nos rescataron de la oscuridad, nos enseño lo que es pelear por lo correcto y lo que es la verdadera libertad-.

-Y ahora esperas que él rescate a tu madre ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oh si, Elsa ya sabe todo, sabe que es tu madre y de Mira, la propia Mira se lo dijo y vaya que fue una gran sorpresa para ella-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Soy parte del poderoso Diagon, lo que él sepa yo también lo se-.

Helios se quedo estático, pero fue porque Spectra estaba impactado con aquella noticia, preguntándose como habría reaccionado Elsa tras enterarse de la verdad.

-Oh, te preocupa la reacción de tu madre ¿verdad?-pregunto Death Stinger con burla-bueno, no negare que para ella fue una sorpresa muy impactante, especialmente cuando decidió escapar y encarar al amo Mesogog-.

-¿Lo traiciono?-.

-Claro que no, solo un demente se atrevería a traicionar a Mesogog y a Diagon, aquellos que se atrevieron a eso terminaron destruidos-.

-¡Si algo le pasa a Elsa, yo mismo me encargare de liquidarte en nombre de mi maestro Spectra!-.

-Estúpido, Elsa es lo bastante inteligente para no dejarse dominar por sus emociones, sabe que si traiciona a Mesogog su muerte será por demás legendaria, pero para que le vuelva a demostrar su lealtad debe pasar una pequeña prueba.

-¿Prueba?-.

-Eliminar a quien fue la causante de todo esto, tu hermana, Mira Clay-.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi madre nunca se atrevería a eso!-grito Helios con los pensamientos de Spectra.

-Si tu padre no tuvo problemas en intentarlo….-.

-Es diferente, aunque me duela admitirlo, mi padre siempre prefirió sus experimentos y creaciones antes que a nosotros, pero mi madre nunca fue así…..-Spectra comenzó a recordar todo.

-FLASBACK-

**POV Spectra**

Ella fue una brillante científica, la mejor de todas, superando incluso a mi padre, pero jamás dejo de ver que era lo que más le importaba, su familia, sus hijos, ella fue una gran madre.

**Fin POV**

Spectra recordaba como era su madre, ella era una mujer dulce, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, especialmente dedicada para sus hijos, aun cuando estuviera cansada o con trabajo, siempre se daba tiempo para estar con ellos.

Recordaba como bañaba a Mira con tanto amor y dedicación, como la hacía reír y como la abrazaba, así como a él.

También el hecho de que fue ella quien le enseño a Spectra todo lo que sabía sobre ciencia, tecnología, etc.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ella fue una gran madre y nos dolió mucho cuando desapareció, aunque Mira aun fuera muy pequeña cuando ocurrió todo-.

**Centro del laberinto….**

Elsa había escuchado todo y ahora sentía como sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, pero tuvo que aguantarse para no llorar, pues hacerlo significaría signo de debilidad y Mesogog no toleraba la debilidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre Elsa?-pregunto con maldad.

-Nada, se me metió algo en el ojo, es todo-.

-Bien, espero que lo que dijo ese muchacho no te haya afectado de algún modo-.

-Por supuesto que no, amo-.

-Eso espero, no quisiera tener que tomar medidas con mi general más brillante y me temo que tendrían que ser medidas extremas-dijo Mesogog lentamente y con crueldad.

Elsa solo asintió, mientras temblaba de miedo y tragaba saliva, siempre vigilada por la mirada de Mesogog, aunque Maha Vailo trataba de tranquilizar a su compañera.

**Zona Darkus…**

-Que conmovedor-dijo Death Stinger con burla-es una lástima que sea tu propia madre quien acabara con tu hermanita y luego contigo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mesogog la obligara a hacerlo y sus métodos son muy crueles, legendarios, eso es lo que más me divierte de solo pensarlo, ya que si ustedes no mueren, entonces ella tendrá la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que puedas imaginar-Helios guardaba silencio-que pena que no vas a estar aquí para ver como tu propia madre liquida a tu hermanita ¡Cañón de partículas eléctricas!-Death Stinger disparo su letal rayo, pero Helios solo lo desvió con su lanza-¿Qué?-.

-No te atrevas a decir eso-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Mi madre no es una asesina, Dan me enseño que siempre hay esperanza y aun creo que hay esperanza para ella-conforme hablaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con un aura de energía darkus, lo que hizo que Death Stinger comenzara a retroceder asustado.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-.

-Vas a lamentar todo lo que has dicho de mi madre-Death Stinger comenzó a disparar sus misiles y rayos, pero nada le hicieron al poderoso caballero.

-¡Ejecución final!-Helios disparo su ataque más poderoso, pero Death Stinger solo se rio.

-¡Tonto, ni tu ataque más poderoso me hará daño!-grito riéndose, pero el ataque de Helios lo atravesó, para gran asombro suyo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a explotar hasta hacerse mil pedazos, para asombro y alivio de todos, ya que los clones del Death Stinger comenzaron a explotar también.

-Lo logro-dijo Nicole impresionada.

-Recuérdenme nunca hacerlo enojar-dijo Shadow.

-No será nada fácil, ya que siempre dices cosas que nos hacen enojar-dijo Uria.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Lo que escuchaste!-.

-¿Quieres pelear?-.

-¡Cuando quieras!-.

-Creo que deben detenerse ahora-dijo Robin, ya que un portal se abrió, señal de que podían continuar.

-Bien, creo ya es hora de buscar a Marucho y a los demás-dijo Ren.

-O también podemos ir a una trampa-dijo Zero preocupado.

-Tenemos muchas opciones, pero tenemos que continuar, Mira esta en peligro y sospecho que todos también lo estamos-dijo Helios.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ace.

-Todo esto es demasiado sospechoso, como si Mesogog quisiera que ganáramos nuestras batallas en todas estas zonas, me temo que todo lo que estamos haciendo no es más que acercarlo más a su meta-se hizo un silencio lúgubre-pero puede que este equivocado, vamos-finalmente, cruzaron el portal, pero había un ambiente de preocupación que no se podía quitar.

**Centro del laberinto…**

Mesogog se quedo impresionado por la deducción de Spectra-Vaya, ese chico realmente es brillante, supongo que es algo que heredo de ti Elsa-.

-Tal vez-.

-Veo que aun tratas de recordar algo de tu pasado, que triste, realmente debes olvidarte de eso-.

-No creo…poder-.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas o de lo contrario, yo mismo me encargare de borrar no solo tu memoria, sino de saquearla por completo, dejándote en estado vegetativo, si hay algo peor que la muerte, es quedar muerto en vida-.

-Si….mi señor…..-.

-Bien, ya solo queda la zona Pyrus y tendremos a los peleadores reunidos aquí ¿Cómo vas con tu parte Diagon?-.

-Todo bien mi señor-.

-Perfecto, la parte final de mi plan pronto se completara y las gemas volverán a ser todas mías-.

**Zona Pyrus….**

Mientras los amigos de Drago peleaban contra los Tyrannodrones, él lo hacía contra Zeltrax, quien lo atacaba con ferocidad y deseos de matarlo, pero ahora eran mayores, pues estaba dolido por la caída de Golden Boy.

-Esta será la última vez que me haces daño, Kuso-dijo Zeltrax con odio.

-Realmente deberías analizar toda tu vida-dijo Drago, mientras ambos volvían a iniciar su batalla.

Ahora solo quedaba la zona Pyrus, pero también se acercaba el momento de conocer el siniestro plan de Mesogog.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 47, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en las zonas están llegando a su fin y pronto estarán en el centro del laberinto, donde Mesogog y Diagon los están esperando con un nuevo y siniestro plan listo para ponerse en marcha ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué hará Elsa con su nueva tarea? ¿Será capaz de cumplirla? ¿Mira y Spectra lograran salvarla? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_ellos aparecerán en un especial del fic, pero no como Power Rangers, ellos ya tuvieron su momento de gloria ranger, por eso solo aparecerán como lo que hacían en la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_hay un problema, no se si lo notaste, pero muchos faltaron en darme los datos de sus bakugan evolucionados y para no sacarlos del fic, porque eso habría sido muy cruel, especialmente con el fic ya adelantado, lo que hice fue evolucionarlos yo mismo, entre ellos a tu bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el miedo es un arma muy poderosa, mientras exista, el mal puede someter a los más inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ahora ya solo queda la batalla de Dan y Zeltrax, la cual se llevara a cabo en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_el universo Prime me suena mucho a Transformers, pero en fin, no puedo darte una opinión concreta, ya que mi personaje, el rey Drago, tendría que aparecer en una serie, pero te voy a dar sus datos para que te des una idea de cómo es él:_

_Rey Drago: rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad y monarca supremo del mal, es el líder supremo del reino de las tinieblas, existió desde antes que la luz iluminara al universo, cuando la oscuridad aun reinaba, cuando la gran explosión del Big Bang sacudió al universo, el rey de las tinieblas fue enviado al inframundo por la máxima fuente del bien, tras permanecer encerrado por millones de años, finalmente logro liberarse por la maldad que había en el universo, desde entonces se dedico a destruir mundos y a conquistar otros universos, formando así el reino de las tinieblas y sus 20 líderes, los soberanos, el rey Drago tiene mucho poder, el cual se incrementa con la maldad, el miedo, el odio y la oscuridad que existe en el universo, además de que su sola presencia oscurecen al sol y la luna, mata la vegetación y contamina el agua, es capaz de usar telepatía, levitación y telequinesis, su poder ha demostrado ser capaz de desaparecer una galaxia entera y si se lo propone, a un universo completo, es extremadamente rápido a pesar de su enorme tamaño, además de tener 6 técnicas supremas, es conocido por muchos nombres en diferentes universos y temido por muchos imperios._

_Espero que la información te sirva, si tienes alguna duda dime para aclarártela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_muchas felicidades, legalmente ya eres adulto, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, porque cuando tenemos esa edad creemos que somos invencibles, mis papás son médicos y si vieras cuantos pacientes de 18 años les llegan por manejar a exceso de velocidad, por emborracharse o incluso drogarse, disfruta la vida, pero con moderación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Nicole Sakura, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Ocnarf y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…si Dios quiere….**_


	48. El gundaliano caido

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de la batalla Pyrus, el momento en que Drago y Zeltrax tendrán una gran batalla, pero aunque luchen con todo su poder, aun no deben confiarse, ya que esta batalla no terminara como ellos esperan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 48._

**Cap. 48 Zona Pyrus.**

**El gundaliano caído.**

Los Tyrannodrones se agruparon y dispararon sus letales rayos, mientras que Chan Lee era la primera en contraatacar.

-¡Poder activado: Espadas guardianas!-Fortress saco dos espadas de fuego y desvió los ataques de los temibles soldados, pero estos aun estaban listos para la batalla.

-Esto no es bueno, esas cosas son muy resistentes-dijo Fortress preocupado.

-Descuida amigo, recuerda que no estamos solos-.

-¡Vamos Rubanoid, tenemos que ayudar a tu antiguo compañero! ¡Poder activado: Ataque de fuego metálico!-.

-¡Voy a salvarte Syd!-grito Rubanoid lanzando un fuego de color metálico que golpeo a los Tyrannodrones, pero estos saltaron y se prepararon para atacar a Fortress y a Rubanoid.

-¡Oh no, no lo harán! ¡Poder activado: Fuego galáctico!-Pyron disparo una poderosa llamarada que lanzo a los Tyrannodrones hacia atrás.

-¡Nadie ataca por sorpresa a mis amigos!-.

-¡Es nuestro turno Hydragonoid! ¡Poder activado: Híper llamarada!-Hydragonoid disparo una llamara de gran poder que golpeo a los Tyrannodrones acabando con algunos, pero aun quedaban muchos.

-Son todo un ejército de lagartos mutantes-.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno Ari!-declaro Niemy-¡Poder activado: Rayo de fuego solar!-.

-¡Esto sí que les va a arder!-Ari disparo una bola de fuego solar que golpeo a los poco Tyrannodrones que quedaban, pero en cuanto estos desaparecieron, un grupo más lo hizo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Rioko al ver al temible ejército reaparecer.

Drago y Luffy luchaban juntos contra Zeltrax, gracias a los poderes de la fruta del diablo y al hecho de que dominaba el Haki, podía mantener la batalla contra el maligno general.

-¡Debes dejar de culparme por lo que te paso Syd, yo no tuve la culpa, fue Barodius quien te traiciono!-.

-¡Algo que no hubiera ocurrido si tú te hubieras dejado vencer!-replico Zeltrax atacando con rabia.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!-grito Drago.

-Y muy confusas-dijo Luffy confundido.

-No tienen ni idea del dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo desde que estuve a punto de morir, pero mi dolor se convirtió en mi fuerza y me llevo a ser el general número 1 de mi amo Mesogog-.

-Pero Mesogog solo te está usando, tal como lo hizo Barodius-.

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero gracias a él tengo la oportunidad de vengarme de ti Kuso, el causante de todo mi dolor y sufrimiento-.

-Realmente deberías buscarte una vida amigo-dijo Drago con desdén-¿acaso ya olvidaste que fuiste tú quien intento usar el elemento en nuestra contra? Fue tu error haberlo hecho, tú fuiste el responsable de que haya vuelto a evolucionar-.

-No me importa-dijo Zeltrax blandiendo su lanza-todo lo que quiero es acabar contigo y si para eso tengo que pasar por un idiota de goma con mucho gusto lo haré-.

-Inténtalo, pero yo no soy ningún debilucho, me convertiré en rey de los piratas-.

-Un sueño patético que nunca se realizara, pues mi amo se encargara de eso-.

-Ya lo veremos, nunca lo permitiré-.

-Tonto patético, acabare contigo y con Drago, nadie podrá salvarse de mi furia, mi amo Mesogog triunfara y lo lograre obteniendo las gemas para él-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Drago, mientras se preparaba para la batalla, Zeltrax se lanzo contra el peleador, pero Luffy estiro su brazo y le dio un golpe en pleno rostro, mientras Drago contraatacaba con su espada.

-Malditos-dijo Zeltrax molesto.

-Eso fue pensar rápido, bien hecho Luffy-dijo Drago.

-Generalmente no pienso, solo actuó-dijo Luffy sonriendo divertido.

-Qué curioso, yo también lo hago…digo, Dan lo hace, esto de la evolución suprema es algo confuso-.

Zeltrax se levanto con una mirada llena de odio y de furia-Acabare con ambos ¿Me escucharon? ¡Los destruiré a todos!-.

-Cielos, ese tipo sí que es un amargado-dijo Luffy-¿siempre ha sido así?-.

-Generalmente era muy impulsivo, fue por eso que termino siendo derrotado varias veces-.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí Kuso-dijo Zeltrax con odio-no tienes ni idea de lo dolorosa y dura que ha sido mi vida-.

-Entonces cuéntamelo, en serio quiero saber que pasa contigo y tratar de ayudarte-.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo lo hiciste con esos bakugan?-Drago se quedo en silencio y Zeltrax se rio-muy bien, si quieres saberlo dime algo Kuso ¿Qué tan dura ha sido tu vida?-.

-Bueno…..-Drago espero a que Dan respondiera, pero el chico simplemente se quedo en silencio, a decir verdad, su vida no había sido tan dura, si hacías a un lado las batallas bakugan y sus luchas contra la maldad, pero aunque se quedo callado, Zeltrax logro adivinar su respuesta.

-Nunca lo has hecho ¿verdad? Siempre has tenido una vida sencilla, nunca tuviste que sacrificar nada-.

-¿Y tu si?-pregunto Drago sin dureza, solo quería saber más del pasado de Syd.

-Por supuesto…-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Zeltrax POV**

La Tierra no es el único planeta donde existen niños sin padres, también ocurre en Gundalia y durante el reinado de Barodius, eso era algo sumamente difícil.

Crecí sin que nadie me ayudara a sobrevivir, desde muy pequeño aprendía a cuidarme solo, me entrene duramente para poder protegerme de los buscapleitos de la ciudad, aprendí a ser rudo y vivir sin que alguien me ayudara, hasta ese día en que unos soldados del palacio me encontraron.

**Fin POV**

-¡Oye tú!-grito uno de los soldados.

-¿Qué quieres? Yo no he robado nada-.

-No se trata de eso, tienes que venir al palacio ahora mismo-.

-Ya te dije que no he hecho nada para que me encierren y si para probártelo tengo que pelear adelante-dijo Syd poniéndose en guardia.

-No venimos para arrestarte, el emperador Barodius en persona quiere verte, ha escuchado que eres un peleador Pyrus extraordinario y quiere conocerte-.

Syd abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿El emperador quiere verme? ¿El emperador en persona?-.

-Así es y si te niegas tenemos órdenes de obligarte-.

-Por supuesto que no me negare, quiero conocer al emperador Barodius-.

**Más tarde….**

Syd estaba frente al mismísimo emperador de Gundalia, Barodius y dos miembros más de los 12 órdenes, Kazarina y Jill, cada uno de un lado del emperador.

-Syd, hemos escuchado que eres un peleador Pyrus extraordinario, así como un guerrero sumamente feroz-dijo Jill.

-Te hemos elegido para formar parte de un equipo especial que necesitamos para una misión en el planeta Tierra, eso si aceptas-dijo Kazarina.

-Claro que acepto, debo decir que esto es un gran honor para mí su majestad-.

-Muy bien-dijo Barodius sonriendo divertido-entonces permíteme presentarte a tu equipo, la peleadora Aquos Lena, el peleador Subterra Mason, el peleador Ventus Jessie, la peleadora Haos Zenet y el peleador Darkus Ren, el líder de tu equipo-los 6 nuevos peleadores al servicio del emperador se inclinaron respetuosamente-ahora Kazarina, diles cual es su misión-.

-A la orden emperador-dijo Kazarina-Ren ya sabe en que consiste su misión, infiltrarse entre los llamados peleadores bakugan y convencerlos de unirse a nosotros en nuestra guerra contra Neathia, la misión de ustedes es fingir ser neathianos para que la historia de Ren tenga veracidad ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si señora Kazarina-respondieron Lena, Zenet, Mason y Jessie, pero Syd respondió otra cosa.

-Un momento ¿Por qué necesitamos a esos peleadores bakugan? Con nosotros es más que suficiente para derrotar a Neathia y traer la victoria al emperador Barodius-.

-Creemos que los neathianos intentaran pedir ayuda a los peleadores y antes de que eso ocurra nosotros tenemos que tomar la delantera-dijo Kazarina con un tono que dejaba claro "no es de tu incumbencia tonto insolente".

-Comprendo-dijo Syd-pero lo que quiero saber es porque este niño-señalo a Ren-tiene que ser nuestro líder, yo puedo obligar a los peleadores a unírsenos-.

-No necesitamos violencia-dijo Ren respetuosamente-necesitamos inteligencia para lograr nuestro objetivo-.

Syd iba a responder, pero Barodius lo hizo primero-Bien dicho Ren, eso es precisamente lo que busco en un líder, se que no me decepcionaras, ya que si lo haces tu castigo será por demás legendario-.

-Si emperador-.

-Pero….-.

-¡Suficiente de insolencias!-grito Jill-el emperador ya dio sus órdenes ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-.

-No señor…..ninguno-.

-Bien, ahora vayan y no se atrevan a fallarme-advirtió Barodius con crueldad.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y aunque ese día fue un sueño hecho realidad, por tú culpa se convirtió en mi mayor pesadilla-gruñó Zeltrax molesta, mientras miraba con odio a Drago, es decir, a Dan.

-¿Me culpas por lo que te ocurrió?-.

-Así es, por tu culpa quede como un perdedor ante el emperador Barodius y tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo, su castigo casi acaba conmigo, de no haber sido por él….-

-FLASHBACK-

Syd estaba en el fondo de aquel abismo, aun vestido con la armadura de los soldados gundalianos, el problema es que mientras caía se golpeo con algunas rocas que amortiguaron y disminuyeron su velocidad, pero lo dejaron con muchas heridas e incapaz de caminar, por lo que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Y aunque estaba en el fondo, sintió una gran explosión que sacudió todo el planeta, mientras a lo lejos se divisaba una gran cantidad de energía liberada por algo sumamente poderoso y que podría partir el planeta en dos, pero así como de pronto apareció, desapareció y todo se tranquilizo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que estaba muy herido y cansado, no podría resistir por mucho tiempo y sabía que nadie lo iría a buscar, Ren debía de creerlo muerto, al igual que el emperador Barodius, y aunque no fuera así, Barodius no se molestaría en buscarlo, eso lo dejo muy claro cuando envió a Dharak para que se ocupara de él.

Syd se rio, realmente era irónico que ahora odiara al mismo emperador que le dio una oportunidad de convertirse en un guerrero, pero no podría vengarse, ya que sus heridas lo iban matando poco a poco, sabía que moriría en cualquier momento, a menos que ocurriera un milagro, uno que llego de la nada, al principio, Syd creyó que estaba alucinando, pero cuando esa misteriosa persona parada frente a él se agacho y lo sujeto de la mano, Syd supo que no era una ilusión, era algo real, alguien lo estaba salvando.

Su primera intención fue agradecerle, pero le faltaban fuerzas para hablar, más cuando vio bien el rostro de su salvador, quiso gritar, pero incluso para eso le faltaban fuerzas y de pronto, todo se oscureció para él.

**Más tarde…..**

Syd despertó en una nueva maquina llena de agua, creyó que Kazarina lo había encontrado y eso lo alarmo, pero se tranquilo al sentir su cuerpo muy relajado y más al ver que quien lo había salvado estaba frente a él, junto con una mujer de aspecto gótico.

-Ya despertó mi señor-informo la misteriosa mujer.

-Bien-el aludido se acerco hasta quedar frente a Syd-yo soy Mesogog, líder de los Predacons y quien te rescato de morir-.

-Muchas gracias-Syd se sorprendió al ver que ya podía hablar.

-No tienes que dármelas, lo que te ocurrió fue muy injusto, tu emperador te castigo y todo por culpa de ese muchacho que llaman Dan Kuso-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué por culpa de él?-.

-Tú dímelo, ya que estabas obsesionado con vencerlo-.

Syd no pareció notar lo mucho que Mesogog sabía, ya que su mente se dirigió a todas sus batallas con Dan, como él peleador de la Tierra lo derrotaba y todos sus comentarios, tras mucho pensar, llego a la conclusión de que…

-Es cierto, Kuso fue el responsable de mi dolor, por su culpa estuve a punto de morir-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de él, solo pido algo a cambio-.

-Lo que sea, haré lo que sea con tal de vengarme de Kuso-.

-¿Aunque eso implique destruir a tus antiguos camaradas?-pregunto Mesogog suavemente.

-Por supuesto-dijo Syd fuera de si.

-Muy bien, pero hay otro detalle, debido a que tus heridas son muy serias tendremos que reconstruirte por completo-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-A que te convertiré en un cyborg, se que se escucha mal, pero al hacerlo tendrás más poder del que Barodius pudo imaginar, serás un ser superior a cualquier gundaliano-.

-Entonces hagámoslo-respondió Syd sonriendo dementemente.

-Perfecto-y así inicio la operación, una vez finalizada-a partir de ahora te llamaras Zeltrax y este es tu nuevo bakugan: Magician Pyrus-.

Zeltrax miro a su nuevo bakugan-Siento algo extraño en él-.

-Es un bakugan Predacon, más poderoso que cualquier otro bakugan en el universo, incluyendo a Drago-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Zeltrax riéndose.

-Solo no debes olvidar que ahora me sirves a mí y que a diferencia de Barodius, yo no dudo en castigar cualquier insolencia y menos castigar la traición ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Si amo-.

-Bien, bienvenido mi general Pyrus al imperio Predacon-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Mesogog me rescato y me devolvió la vida, haciéndome más poderoso que nunca y dándome un bakugan que realmente vale la pena-dijo Zeltrax sin piedad y Rubanoid solo se sintió terrible.

-Y también te pudrió el cerebro-dijo Luffy-si piensas eso de tu amigo-.

-Yo no necesito amigos, solo necesito cumplir con mi venganza y ya es hora de hacerlo mi estimado Kuso-.

-No te saldrás con la tuya-dijo Drago sacando su espada.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Zeltrax se preparo para atacar, cuando un portal se abrió detrás de él y el brazo de Mesogog apareció, para sujetarlo y llevárselo-¿Qué?-.

Drago y Luffy se quedaron estáticos al ver lo que había pasado, al igual que el resto de los peleadores, Mesogog se había llevado a Zeltrax antes de que pudieran batallar.

-¿Por qué habrá pasado esto?-pregunto Haibaku.

-Si conozco a Mesogog y desearía que no fuera así, es porque tiene en mente algo más, algo perverso-dijo Rioko.

-La pregunta es que-dijo Drago preocupado.

**Centro del laberinto….**

Zeltrax y Magician ya se habían separado y ahora miraban a su amo con gran confusión, una que Zeltrax hizo saber.

-Amo, los tenía en mis manos, pude…..-.

-¿En serio? Que extraño, a mí me pareció que ellos te iban a dar tu merecido-dijo Mesogog lentamente.

-Pero amo…..

-No tengo tiempo para tu venganza, te saque por una razón-.

-¿Cuál amo?-.

-Elsa ya sabe la verdad sobre su origen-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo averiguo?-.

-Eso no importa ya, ahora que lo sabe no puedo confiar en ella para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro, solo puedo confiar en mi lugarteniente más leal-.

-Me siento honrado amo-dijo Zeltrax inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Obtendré las gemas el día de hoy y una vez que les tenga podremos pasar a la parte final de mi plan maestro y una vez completada nada podrá detenerme ni a mí ni a Diagon-.

El aludido rugió ferozmente-Vengan pronto peleadores, el momento de divertirnos se acerca-.

**Zona Pyrus….**

El portal se abrió para los peleadores pyrus, dándoles la señal de que podían continuar por el laberinto, aunque todos estaban muy confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, pero no tenían otra opción.

-Creo que tendremos que seguir-dijo Chan Lee-puede que ese portal nos lleve a donde están los demás-.

-También puede llevarnos a una trampa-dijo Linus.

-No tenemos muchas opciones realmente-opino Niemy.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Drago pensativo.

-Yo digo que sigamos, puede ser divertido-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Eso es lo mismo que piensa Dan-dijo Drago seriamente-muy bien, pero tenemos que estar alerta por cualquier cosa ¿entendido?-todos asintieron y cruzaron el portal.

Mientras ellos viajaban esperando encontrarse a sus compañeros y amigos, los distintos peleadores de atributos también lo esperaban.

Drago, Helios, Itassis, Valkiria, Taylean y Elfin iban al frente, guiando a sus amigos a través de los portales y preguntándose que era lo que les esperaba ahora que habían salido de las distintas zonas.

Pero no se podían imaginar que Mesogog había observado cada una de sus batallas y ahora estaba preparándose para poner su plan en acción.

-Perfecto, dentro de muy poco estarán aquí, mi amo-dijo Diagon.

-Si y entonces podremos empezar con la verdadera diversión-dijo Mesogog riéndose con maldad, mientras Elsa agachaba la cabeza preocupada.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 48, espero les haya gustado, la última zona ha sido desactivada y ahora todos se dirigen al centro del laberinto, donde Mesogog y Diagon los están esperando con un nuevo y siniestro plan que pondrán en marcha apenas lleguen los peleadores._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_la idea esta bien y las parejas…bueno, yo respeto los gustos de todos, pero una pregunta ¿Quién sería el villano principal? ¿El maestro Xandred o lord Voldemort? Porque si el fic va a tener el trama de Power Rangers Samurái, entonces la mejor opción sería el maestro Xandred, pero estaría mucho mejor si tu inventaras algún villano, pero al final la decisión es tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_eso es fácil de responder, verás, cuando secuestro a Elsa ya tenía a sus generales Aquos y Ventus, con Elsa tuvo a la Haos, quedándole solo el Pyrus y el Subterra por encontrar, cuando rescato a Syd obtuvo a ambos, recuerda que Golden Boy fue creado a partir del ADN cibernético de Zeltrax y por eso lo llamaba padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics y las parejas, tengo pensado una de Keith/Mylene, basado en mi especial navideño favorito, cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que todos tienen otras cosas que hacer y eso tiene fácil respuesta, verás, cuando empezó la temporada de "surgimiento mecthanum" en México lo pasaban a la 1:30 pm, pero luego lo cambiaron a las 6:30 am y no pude verlo completamente bien, por lo que no logre conocer a todos sus personajes a fondo, solo a Rafe, Paige, Sellon y Anubias, y a la 1:30 pm pusieron la porquería de DBZ Kai ¿Qué les pasa últimamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_descuida, no me canso de leerlo porque así me doy cuenta que mis fics van por buen camino y no me he equivocado hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_se que en este capítulo no hubo una gran batalla, pero tenía que hacerlo así para el poder hacer bien el plan de Mesogog. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no agradezcas, solo aprovéchalos y con eso tengo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_Zeltrax esta cegado por el odio, pero ahora sabes porque, se que en el capítulo no hubo mucha acción, pero tenía que explicar como fue exactamente que Syd se convirtió en Zeltrax. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_no tienes que agradecer, pero a mi parecer aun no has comprendido lo poderoso que es Drago, quise que fuera un villano tan terrible que solo podría ser desafiado por deidades como Halakthy o incluso por el gran guerrero Goku, y al parecer no notaste que Drago viene siendo el equivalente a la bestia del apocalipsis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_exactamente, pero recuerda que Mesogog ama la destrucción y para lograr la máxima destrucción necesita el poder del séptimo atributo, el cual solo se revela con las 6 gemas reunidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás para haberte tardado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nicole Sakura, Ann Mora, Kona Kana Lee, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…si Dios quiere…..**_


	49. El rostro de la pesadilla

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de conocer el plan de Mesogog y el porque de todas esas batallas en el laberinto, así de la decisión de Elsa al estar frente a Mira y ser obligada a liquidarla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**Cap. 49 El rostro de la pesadilla.**

En el centro del laberinto, 6 portales se abrieron y los peleadores de los distintos atributos aparecieron, aunque cada uno lo hizo listo para una batalla que pudiera desatarse, cuando vieron a sus amigos pudieron relajarse.

-¡Chicos, que alegría verlos!-gritaron Drago y Luffy sonriendo.

-Es bueno que esta vez no nos hayan recibido más enemigos-dijo Elfin suspirando aliviada.

-No se confíen mucho-dijo Taylean-todos nos hemos reunido aquí por una razón-.

-Y sospecho que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Valkiria mirando para todos lados.

Los peleadores y sus bakugan se prepararon para lo que viniera, cuando cierta voz tenebrosa y muy conocida por todos se escucho.

-Bienvenidos, mi estimados enemigos-de la sombra apareció Mesogog, seguido por Zeltrax y Elsa, quien se veía bastante nerviosa y preocupada-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Diagon Darkus!-.

-¡Han venido a su final!-rugió Diagon apareciendo con maldad.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Haibaku-ya que si no lo has notado, nosotros somos mayoría-.

-Que curioso que lo menciones, porque casualmente si lo note y ya tengo un plan de respaldo-dijo Mesogog malignamente-¡Poder activado: Conjuro maldito!-.

-¡Oh no!-grito Helios al recordar ese ataque.

-¡Shaila Lufti De Santra Mekidu, Shaila Lufti De Santra Mekidu, Shaila Lufti De Santra Mekidu!-.

Los bakugan de todos comenzaron a debilitarse, mientras los ojos de Diagon brillaban con malévolo placer y Mesogog solo esperaba que todo terminara para poder comenzar con la parte final de su plan.

-Demonios, dejo a nuestros bakugan sin energías-dijo Mylene molesta.

-Pero los chicos no perdieron la evolución suprema-observo Nanashi confundido.

-Eso se debe a que en esa etapa no solo son bakugan, sino también humanos y es por eso que el conjuro no les afecto-explico Mesogog.

-Pero me imagino que ya tienes algo preparado para esto ¿no es así?-cuestiono Piccolo preocupado.

-Siempre tan perspicaz, realmente fuiste la mayor amenaza en mis conquistas, pero si, supongo que ya sabes lo que sigue-Piccolo palideció, él sabía que muy bien de que hablaba Mesogog, aunque Dan y Luffy no tenían la remota idea.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunto Luffy.

-Han intervenido en mis planes por demasiado tiempo, pero ahora les mostrare lo que el poder de la evolución suprema puede hacer realmente-.

-Si y estarán muy impresionados cuando lo vean-dijo Diagon.

-Observen el rostro de su pesadilla-Mesogog se convirtió en energía oscura la cual se introdujo en el cuerpo de Diagon y la evolución suprema comenzó.

Una gran cantidad de energía maligna comenzó a liberarse, mientras el cuerpo de Diagon cambiaba y se adaptada a la energía maligna de Mesogog, cuando la evolución termino, aparecieron en su nueva y aterradora forma.

Esta vez parecía una mezcla de dinosaurio y dragón, pero principalmente, parecía que Mesogog se había adaptado a la forma de Diagon, volviéndose una bestia sumamente feroz y sanguinaria (Nota: para más detalle, solo recuerden la forma final que adopto en su batalla final con los Power Rangers Dino Trueno).

-Cielos-dijo Elfin sumamente aterrada, al igual que los demás.

-Esto si que es espantoso, nunca vi a Mesogog y Diagon realizar la evolución suprema-dijo Itassis.

-No te confundas-dijo esa bestia-cuando nos combinamos preferimos llamarnos Aku, tal como uno de los muchos nombres del séptimo atributo, aunque el Aku es el poder de destrucción y eso nos queda a nosotros-.

-Llámate como quieras, pero ni así harás que te tengamos miedo-dijo Drago sacando su espada.

-No te confíes, recuerda que ellos son muy poderosos y no quiero imaginar que tanto lo son ahora-dijo Helios.

-Como soy una persona muy amable, dejare que lancen el primer ataque y dejare que los piratas les ayuden, ya que necesitaran toda la ayuda posible-.

Los mugiwara no necesitaron más y se colocaron lado a lado con los peleadores supremos, aunque sabían que esta batalla no sería nada fácil, Aku solo se rio al ver a sus enemigos listos para atacarlo.

-Tengan cuidado-advirtió Luffy-ese sujeto es muy diferente a cualquier otro, hay algo que lo hace muy terrible-.

-Tengan cuidado, todos-agrego Drago.

-Empiecen cuando quieran-dijo Aku totalmente tranquilo.

Así, los peleadores supremos y los mugiwara se lanzaron juntos hacia Aku, mientras Magician y Maha Vailo impedían que los demás peleadores intervinieran, en compañía de los soldados de Mesogog.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Aku libero una potente corriente de aire que lanzo a todos en todas direcciones, luego, Mesogog se lanzo contra Taylean y comenzó a patearlo, para después golpearlo con su cola.

-¡Taylean!-grito Valkiria, mientras Fabia se preocupaba por Shun-¡Relámpago de Asgard!-.

Valkiria disparo su relámpago contra Aku, quien contraataco con algo que sorprendió a todos-¡Bendición de Asgard!-el ataque choco en el cielo y produjo una explosión que lanzo a Valkiria contra la pared.

-Ese fue el poder de Valkiria ¿Cómo lo hizo?-exclamo Elfin.

-Y no es todo lo que tengo ¡Ejecución final!-Aku disparo el ataque de Helios contra él, quien se protegió con su escudo.

-Ese fue mi ataque ¿Cómo rayos pudo hacerlo?-.

-¿Aun no lo han averiguado? Que tontos e inocentes resultaron ser ¿Por qué creen que los separe en las distintas zonas del laberinto y los obligue a pelear con mis súbditos? No fue solo para intentar destruirlos, sino también para poder conocer sus habilidades, sus poderes, todo, no podía usar esos ataques porque no forman parte de Diagon, por esa razón los obligue a pelear y ahora conozco cada una de sus técnicas-.

-¡Eso es lo que crees!-grito Sanji apareciendo detrás de Aku y preparándose para darle una patada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, unas manos que salieron del piso lo sujetaron-¿Qué?-.

-¡El poder de mi fruta del diablo!-exclamo Robin al ver lo que pasaba.

-Como verás no solo adquirí los poderes de los bakugan, también tome los de su tripulación, incluyendo esa habilidad llamada Haki-y Aku estrella a Sanji contra el suelo, para luego dispararle un rayo-tengo todos sus poderes y de todos los bakugan caídos en mi interior, y muy pronto tendré las gemas-.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-Drago se lanzo contra Aku y trato de golpearlo con su espada, pero Aku lo detuvo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, para luego dispararle un rayo en pleno rostro.

-¡Dan!-grito Itassis con la voz de Mira.

-Eso si que arde mucho-dijo Drago, mientras Luffy se lanzaba contra Aku y le daba un golpe en pleno rostro.

-No estuvo nada mal, pero no esperaba menos del rey de los piratas-dijo Aku, mientras alzaba a Luffy del cuello-realmente eres un insecto muy fuerte-.

-¡Y no es el único!-Drago descendió en picada y mientras Aku se distraía, Luffy aprovecho para darle una patada, mientras Drago lo golpeaba con su espada.

Pero Aku se recupero y comenzó a reírse con maldad-No estuvo nada mal, realmente saben como atacar en equipo, una cualidad que comparten, a pesar de tener siglos de separación-.

-Pero ambos tenemos una misma meta en mente-dijo Drago.

-Proteger a nuestros nakamas-.

Aku se rio-Que divertido, realmente son seres muy especiales, aunque totalmente patéticos, ustedes dicen que protegerán a sus nakamas, pero quien los protegerá a ustedes-.

-Nosotros-dijeron Itassis y Nami, seguidos por los demás miembros de cada equipo, mientras el resto de peleadores solo podía observar, algo que no le gustaba a nadie.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Comprendo porque Mesogog quiso pelear contra los peleadores, ya que ellos tienen las gemas, pero lo que no logro entender es el porque quiere pelear con esos piratas!-exclamo Zero.

-Es parte de su plan-dijo Piccolo-Mesogog y Diagon son seres que están compuestos por pura maldad, cuando se combinan se vuelven una bestia incontrolable, lo más seguro es que quieren probar sus habilidades enfrentándose a los 6 peleadores que han conseguido la evolución suprema y a la más grande tripulación pirata que jamás existió-.

-Y obtener las gemas en el proceso-determino Mylene fríamente.

-Pero si esos monstruos obtienen las gemas ¿Qué pasara entonces?-pregunto Zenet temerosa.

-Sospecho que tendría que ver a si Barodius hubiera obtenido el orbe sagrado-dijo Sayumi.

-No, será mucho peor-agrego Nanashi, después de todo, él, Piccolo, Rioko, Isis, Sakura y Zero provenían de la misma dimensión que Predatoria, ellos tenían conocimientos sobre el poder de las gemas, pero no se podían imaginar hasta donde llegaba ese poder.

Elsa observaba el silencio, ella sabía muy bien en que consistía el plan de Mesogog, y aunque al principio estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, tras enterarse de que Mira y Keith eran sus hijos ya no estaba tan segura.

Zoro se lanzo contra Aku, mientras blandía sus espadas y lanzo varios golpes contra el cuerpo del monstruo, quien los recibió directamente, pero ni siquiera se preocupo.

-Patético-dijo dándole un golpe con su cola.

-¡Veamos si esto te parece patético!-grito Elfin dando un salto-¡Cristales de infinito!-.

Elfin lanzo su ataque más poderoso, pero Aku creo un escudo que los desvió todos-Necesitaras más que eso para detenerme ¡Gladiador relámpago!-.

Elfin se protegió con sus brazos, pero el ataque igual la lanzo contra el suelo, rodando por todo el lugar y quedando un poco lastimada, fue cuando Aku se vio rodeado de nuevo.

-Tengan cuidado, realmente tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga-dijo Taylean.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanta razón tienes en eso último-la lengua de Aku se alargo como la de un reptil y atrapo a Taylean, para luego dispararle una potente descarga.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Franky lanzándose al ataque.

-Como quieras-Aku lanzo a Taylean contra Franky y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Bendición de Asgard!-.

Itassis y Valkiria atacaron en conjunto, pero Aku detuvo el ataque de cada una solo con sus manos, para asombro de ambas bakugan.

-Chiquillas estúpidas, aun no comprenden con quien se están metiendo ¡Dragón imperial!-.

-¿Qué dijo?-exclamo Drago, justo en el momento en que Aku disparaba su potente ataque contra las chicas bakugan, quienes cayeron al suelo.

-¡Mira!-grito Elsa al ver a Itassis caer, su grito no paso desapercibido para Aku, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

-¿A quien venceré ahora?-.

-¡Thunder Bolt Tempo!-Nami disparo su poderoso relámpago contra Aku, quien no solo lo detuvo, sino que lo absorbió y lo disparo de nuevo contra Nami.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Nami!-Luffy se interpuso en ese momento y con un potente golpe de su puño desvió el ataque, aunque su mano se quedo entumida.

-¿Luffy?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nami?-.

-Que conmovedor-dijo Aku riéndose-el rey pirata se preocupa por su amada reina, patético-.

-¿Amada….reina?-pregunto Nami entre confundida y sonrojada.

-¡Oye, yo soy quien tenía que pedírselo!-grito Luffy molesto y sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Luffy-.

-Bueno, ya lo hiciste y justo a tiempo, porque ahora mismo morirán-dijo Aku lentamente, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Drago y Helios se lanzaron sobre él sujetándolo por la espalda-¡Quítense!-.

-¡Prepárate Helios, tenemos que atacarlo entre los dos!-.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-.

-¡Ahora!-Drago y Helios patearon a Aku, quien cayó al suelo inmovilizado-¡Dragón legendario!-.

-¡Ejecución final!-.

El samurái y el caballero atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus ataques se combinaron en uno solo y golpearon directamente a Aku, lo que produjo una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

-¡Amo!-grito Zeltrax alarmado, mientras Elsa se sentía aliviada, pero no debía mostrarlo-¡Pagaran por eso!-.

El resto del equipo se recupero y poco a poco se fueron acercando al cráter que había quedado tras la explosión.

-¿Creen que se acabo?-pregunto Elfin temerosa.

-No podemos estar seguros, tengan mucho cuidado-dijo Helios.

Conforme se acercaban, el humo se disipaba, todo parecía haber acabado, cuando la garra de Aku surgió de las profundidades y sujeto a Elfin del cuello.

-¡Me atrapo!-.

-¡Elfin!-gritaron todos, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una poderosa descarga, mucho más potente que la que afecto a Taylean, golpeo a Elfin, quien resistió todo lo que pudo, pero al final, se separo en Marucho, mientras Elfin volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Elfin ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marucho preocupado.

-Si, pero me siento extraña, como si algo me faltara-dijo Elfin cansada.

-Ese algo ¿será esto?-pregunto Aku reapareciendo con la gema aquos en sus garras.

-¡Tiene la gema!-exclamo Marucho aterrado.

-Y debo decir que es bueno recuperarla-dijo Aku, mientras se tragaba la gema-y ahora estará segura en mi interior-.

-¿Las gemas se pueden comer?-pregunto Luffy inocentemente.

Se hizo un silencio cómico y Aku miro a Luffy-¿Te tiro tu madre de chiquito? Es algo incomprensible el hecho de que un idiota como tú llegara a convertirse en rey, pero eso no es el caso, yo vine por las gemas y ya tengo una de seis, es hora de ir por las demás-.

-Inténtalo si puedes-advirtió Drago.

-Será un verdadero placer-Aku desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto Sanji volteando para todos lados.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-grito Piccolo-¡Aku no ha desaparecido, no se hizo invisible, ni nada por el estilo, solo se esta moviendo a una gran velocidad, puede aparecer en cualquier momento!-.

Tras la advertencia de Piccolo, todos se prepararon para lo peor, pero fue cuando Aku apareció justo detrás de…..

-¡Valkiria cuidado!-grito Taylean.

Cuando Valkiria encaro a Aku, ya era muy tarde, Aku le había disparado una potente bola de fuego que lanzo a la neathiana contra el suelo, el ataque fue tan poderoso que Fabia apareció en el suelo y con Valkiria frente a ella, en su forma de esfera.

-Valkiria-.

-Estoy bien alteza, pero me temo que la gema…-Valkiria no pudo continuar, porque Aku se trago la gema haos.

-Un suculento manjar y ahora ¿Quién sigue?-.

-¡Halcón ninja!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Ejecución final!-.

-¡Dragón legendario!-.

Los 4 guerreros legendarios que quedaban dispararon sus más poderosos ataques, mientras los mugiwaras hacían lo propio, Luffy invoco todo el poder del Haki y ataco, pero Aku creo una barrera a su alrededor que lo protegió, pero además, absorbió los ataques de todos.

-¿Qué?-.

-No esta mal, pero veamos que les parece esto-Aku libero la energía absorbida en varios rayos que golpearon a los distintos guerreros que lo combatían, produciendo una gran explosión, incluso los espectadores tuvieron que protegerse.

Cuando todo el estruendo se calmo, los peleadores aparecieron separados de sus bakugan y estos en su forma de esfera, todos mostraban graves heridas, mientras las 4 gemas restantes eran devoradas por Aku.

-No….tienes las 6 gemas-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Finalmente, tengo las 6 gemas, ahora podre poner en marcha mi plan maestro, pero primero, aun tengo algo que comprobar-dijo Aku mirando a Elsa, para luego descender y quedar frente a ella, lo siguiente que paso, fue que Aku regreso a ser Mesogog y Diagon.

-Los felicito por esta victoria, mis señores-dijo Zeltrax inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Una victoria bien merecida-dijo Mesogog, al tiempo que regurgitaba las gemas, las cuales brillaban intensamente-¿Qué me dices tú, Elsa?-.

-Que…me alegro por usted mi señor-.

-Bien, esta victoria será la cúspide de mi mayor triunfo, pero como ya dije, antes tienes que probarme algo-.

-¿Qué cosa amo?-.

-Tu lealtad, ya sabes a que me refiero-.

-La maquina esta lista para usarse, solo tenemos que volver a Predatoria y podremos….-.

-No me refería a eso y lo sabes muy bien-.

-Así que deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que te ordena el amo-dijo Diagon.

Elsa palideció, esperaba que Mesogog hubiera olvidado todo sobre su prueba de lealtad hacia él, no creía poder hacerlo, lo que le pedía era demasiado.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?-pregunto Mesogog fríamente.

-No creo…-.

-¿Te sientes mal por atacarla en su estado? Ya veo, después de todo, es tu hija y no te sientes cómoda con eso, muy bien, entonces déjame hacer que la batalla sea un poco más justa-Mesogog lanzo un rayo contra Mira y la vestal se recupero.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bien, supongo que ahora no hay problema-.

-Bueno…..-.

-Elsa, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y luego me encargare de ti ¿fui claro?-.

-Si amo-.

-Entonces hazlo-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 49, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Mesogog ha obtenido las gemas y ahora esta presionando a Elsa para que le muestre su lealtad ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Elsa será capaz de cumplir con esa orden tan cruel?_

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_eso esta mejor, que inventes tú propio villano hará que desarrolles tu creatividad, pero le veo complicado al hecho de Harry Potter con los samurái, cuando a Harry Potter le queda más fuerza mística. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_bueno, yo espero sacar ese fic para la temporada navideña, para que coincidan, pero mis papás están planeando un viaje, así que puede que lo haga un poco después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_la verdad no entendí muy bien de que era tu queja, pero me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_tuve que hacer así el capítulo anterior para poder explicar como fue que Syd terminó convirtiéndose en Zeltrax. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste que el plan de Mesogog fue aprender los ataques de sus enemigos para el terrible Diagon y así obtener el poder de las gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me base un poco en eso, tenía otra idea en mente, pero me pareció que eso era lo más indicado para no hacer tan largo el fic, al menos, no más de lo necesario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_creo que debo ser más claro, Drago es capaz de destruir galaxias y universos completos con todo su terrible poder, pero él prefiere llevar a cabo la destrucción poco a poco, le divierte ver el terror en los rostros de sus victimas, además de que lo fortalecen, también debo aclarar que aunque Gogeta y Vegitto podrían hacerle frente, no bastaría para vencerlo, solo se lograría con técnicas que provengan de la luz y la esperanza del universo, tales como el Djeser de Halakthy y la Genkidama de Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no lo creo, ya que aun queda la batalla final contra ellos y esa si que será devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra saber eso, ya que logre que Syd/Zeltrax fuera visto de otra forma, después de todo, los villanos se hacen no nacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Ocnarf, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes…..si Dios quiere…**_


	50. El amor de una madre

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de que Elsa tome la decisión más importante de su vida, si seguir bajo el cruel mandato de Mesogog o traicionarlo para volver con sus hijos, el problema es que le tiene un gran miedo a Mesogog ¿Qué hará?_

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**Cap. 50 El amor de una madre.**

Elsa se acerco a Mira, quien la miro suplicante, pero la peleadora Haos desenfundo su espada-Lo lamento-.

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo Mira.

-No tienes ni idea, no sabes lo que Mesogog es capaz de hacerle a quienes lo traicionan y a sus enemigos-.

-¿Entonces debo considerar esto como una señal de compasión de tu parte?-pregunto Mira con desdén.

-Si-dijo Elsa con mira entristecida.

-Ya basta de palabrerías sin sentido, comiencen ahora mismo-ordeno Mesogog.

Elsa asintió y se lanzo contra Mira, quien rodo por el suelo para esquivar el ataque de su madre, para asombro de ella.

-Estuviste fuera de nuestras vidas mucho tiempo y Keith me enseño algunos trucos-.

-Eso me da gusto-dijo Elsa sonriendo, para luego volver al ataque.

Mientras que poco a poco, los peleadores y la tripulación de Luffy comenzaron a volver en si, solo para descubrir la batalla que se estaba librando frente a ellos.

-¡Mira!-grito Dan al ver como Elsa atacaba con su espada-¿Qué esta haciendo? ¡Es su hija!-.

Elsa escucho el grito de Dan y por unos instantes se detuvo, para luego ver a Mira de arriba abajo, realmente era una viva imagen suya o al menos lo había sido, antes de que Mesogog la corrompiera como lo hizo.

-¡Silencio!-grito Zeltrax, mientras le disparaba un relámpago, el cual Luffy desvió, aunque estando cansado se vio algo afectado.

-Cretino, ni Luffy ni Drago ni yo estamos en condiciones de pelear y nos atacas a traición ¿Dónde esta tu honor?-.

-Hace tiempo que aprendí que el honor no sirve de nada cuando se esta en guerra-.

Mesogog por su parte, lanzo una mirada cruel hacia Elsa, quien al sentirla lo miro con terror, en la mirada de Mesogog se podía adivinar que su amo estaba esperando la destrucción de Mira.

-Perdóname por favor-suplico Elsa antes de atacar de nuevo a Mira, quien se agacho, pero recibió una patada en el estomago.

-No peleare contigo-dijo Mira.

-No empieces a decir tonterías, porque esta vez no pienso detenerme-.

-No lo hagas, ya aprendí por mi padre que podemos esperar mucho de ustedes, mi padre amaba más sus locas creaciones que a nosotros, tú amas más tu propia vida, pero yo te amo lo suficiente como para no hacerte daño-Elsa tembló al escuchar esas palabras de Mira, más aun cuando la vestal se puso de rodillas-¿Quieres matarme? Adelante….hazlo, pero quiero que sepas que aun, a pesar de todo, te sigo amando, mamá-.

Esta vez, el corazón de Elsa se derritió por completo, mientras era observada por todos, Spectra se quito la máscara y observo a dos de las tres mujeres que más amaba en esa situación tan crítica, Elsa parecía haberse perdido y aunque Mesogog le ordenaba más de una vez….

-Acabala ahora-.

Elsa alzo su espada y apunto al pecho de Mira, quien se mantenía quieta en todo momento, con los ojos cerrados y esperando el golpe, pero…..

-¡No!-Itassis se interpuso antes de que Elsa se decidiera a atacar-no puedes hacer esto-.

-Itassis-Mira observo a su compañera-no te metas en esto, por favor-.

-No Mira, no voy a obedecerte, ya perdí una compañera, no me volverá a pasar-Itassis se acerco a Elsa-mírala bien, ella es tu hija, fue parte de ti, no puedes destruir lo que nació de ti, ella y Keith son parte de ti-.

-¿Parte de…..mí?-.

-Si, ellos estuvieron en ti, recuérdalo-.

Elsa bajo su espada y toco su abdomen con su mano, poco a poco recordó todo, las dos veces que tuvo vida en su interior, vida que ahora estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué estas esperando Elsa? Destrúyela ahora mismo-ordeno Mesogog.

Pero en lugar de obedecer, Elsa soltó su espada y cayo de rodillas-No puedo….lo siento…..destrúyeme si quieres…porque no puedo matar a mi hija-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Lo que escucho, mi señor-dijo Elsa con odio-porque no puedo destruir a mi propia hija, ni a mi hijo, no los lastimare-.

-Como quieras-con un salto, Mesogog apareció frente a Elsa y le dio un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Mamá!-grito Mira, mientras se lanzaba contra Mesogog, solo para ser pateada por él, fue cuando Zeltrax se acerco

-¿Acabo con ambas, mi señor?-.

-No, ya me ocupare después de Elsa, por ahora me encargare de esta chiquilla insolente-.

-Sus deseos son órdenes-.

-Me alegra ver que aun tengo sirvientes leales en mi ejército-dijo Mesogog mirando a Elsa con frialdad-después arreglaremos cuentas, primero tengo que encargarme de tu querida hija-.

Mesogog se alejo y se acerco a Mira, quien se puso en pie rápidamente, mientras Diagon subió al hombro de su amo.

-Estoy listo mi señor-.

-No, dejare que esta chiquilla tenga el honor de morir en mis garras-.

Itassis, al escuchar eso, se mantuvo firme y frente a Mira-No dejare que la lastimes, es mí deber protegerla-.

-¿Así como protegiste a Niella?-Itassis gruño por debajo, pero antes de que supiera que hacer, Diagon la embistió.

-No estorbes insecto, adelante amo, es toda suya-.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, gracias a ti no tendré que perder mi tiempo con estas basuras-dijo mirando hacia Dan y los otros.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hermana yo….!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer poderoso y temible Spectra? Ya no eres ni la mitad del peleador que fuiste, solo eres un pobre tonto que valora la vida de otros, al igual que todos ellos-.

-¡Te equivocas!-gritaron Luffy y Nami.

Mesogog solo se rio y encaro a Mira-Con un solo golpe de mi mano podría acabarte fácilmente, pero como buen guerrero que soy, te daré una oportunidad de defenderte-Mesogog hizo aparecer un sable y se lo dio a Mira.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-.

-Quieras o no, soy una persona muy amable y para demostrártelo te daré una ventaja más-Mesogog se cruzo en brazos-no usare mis dos brazos, eso hará la batalla más interesante para mí, así que adelante, da el primer ataque-.

Diagon y Zeltrax se rieron ante las ventajas que Mesogog le había dado a Mira, quien levanto la espada y ataco, tal como Mesogog hizo, no uso sus brazos, simplemente esquivo el ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

-Rayos-.

-Tal parece que no tienes muchas habilidades con la espada, que lastima, esta batalla durara poco-.

Mira volvió al ataque, Mesogog esquivo sus golpes con la espada y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, cuando sus amigos vieron eso intentaron intervenir, pero…

-¡No lo harán! ¡Tyrannodrones, Triptoides!-las dos clases de soldados más poderosos aparecieron y se interpusieron en el camino de todos, mientras Zeltrax se reía-esta vez no podrán intervenir-.

Mira atacaba como podía, pero Mesogog esquivaba todos sus ataques y la atacaba con mucha ferocidad, la vestal ya había escupido un poco de sangre cuando Mesogog le dio una patada en pleno rostro, obligándola a soltar la espada.

-¿Qué sucede? No quiero que esta batalla termine pronto, vamos, demuéstrame lo que la elegida de la gema subterra puede hacer-.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-grito Drago, pero él y los otros bakugan estaban en muy mal estado y los soldados no iban a dejarlos pasar.

Mesogog aun estaba con los brazos cruzados, realmente no los estaba usando para nada, pero Mira estaba muy golpeada y apenas había recibido dos golpes, Elsa, por su parte, estaba tirada en el suelo, incapaz de mirar la batalla, fue cuando Maha Vailo se le acerco.

-¿Vas a dejarla morir?-.

-Así tiene que ser-.

-No es verdad y lo sabes, ella es tu hija, te necesita-.

Elsa comenzó a sudar frío, mientras venían a su mente miles de recuerdos, desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada hasta cuando tuvo a su bebe en sus brazos, las dos veces, pero no podía dejar de lado su miedo.

-No puedo-.

-Elsa-murmuro Maha Vailo preocupada.

El resto de los peleadores solo podían observar la batalla, la cual no iba nada bien para Mira, quien ya estaba más que herida, pero seguía empeñada en luchar.

-¡Aléjate de ella cara de pez globo mutante! ¡Metete con uno de tu tamaño!-grito Aki molesta.

Y aunque Piccolo observaba la batalla, también miraba en dirección de Elsa, quien se veía bastante alterada y sin saber que hacer, el sabio Namek sabía que ella quería ayudar a su hija, pero el miedo la dominaba y para cuando se decidiera a actuar quizás sería demasiado tarde, por lo tanto, decidió intervenir usando una habilidad de todos los namekuseijin, la telepatía.

_-"Elsa ¿puede escucharme? Me estoy comunicando telepáticamente con usted"-._

_-"¿Telepáticamente?"-._

_-"Así es, escúcheme muy bien, se que esta aterrada, le teme a Mesogog y eso es algo comprensible, pero en estos momentos alguien la necesita"-._

_-"¿Me necesitan?"-._

_-"Mire hacia la derecha y no tema hacerlo, observe detenidamente a su hija"-_con mucho temor, Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia Mira y la vio completamente lastimada, respirando agitadamente, escucho los gritos de todos sus amigos queriendo ayudarla, pero Mira no soltaba la espada-_"¿ahora lo ve? Ella también tiene miedo, pero sigue peleando"-._

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace?"-._

_-"Por usted, es su madre y ella la ha extrañado todos estos años, quiere que vuelva a su vida y a la de su hermano, la necesitan, ambos"-._

Elsa ya no pudo responder, ni siquiera por telepatía, ya que algo en su interior estaba cambiando, aunque no estaba segura de que era.

Mesogog le dio una nueva patada a Mira y esta vez, la chica cayó al suelo, pero antes de levantarse, Mesogog le puso un pie encima.

-Que débil y patética resultaste ser, esperaba más de la novia de Kuso-.

-Aun puedo….-reacción-¿Qué dijiste?-.

Mesogog se rio-Que divertido, tal parece que entiendo mejor los sentimientos humanos que ustedes mismos, he visto la forma en que ese tonto se preocupa por ti, desde el momento en que se volvieron equipo y puedo asegurarte que él siente algo por ti-.

-¿Algo…..por mí?-.

-Tal como tú desde el momento en que demostró ser digno de formar parte de tu resistencia bakugan-.

-¿Cómo lo….?-.

-Los he estudiado desde que supe que había cientos de peleadores bakugan, pero es una verdadera lástima que él nunca lo sabrá-.

Con esas palabras, Mesogog prepara su golpe final, mientras Mira palidecía, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Mira!-.

Cuando la vestal creyó haber encontrado su final, Elsa se lanzo sobre Mesogog, colgándose sobre la espada del maligno Predacon.

-¿Qué?-.

Mira se quedo sin habla al ver como Elsa se sujetaba a Mesogog, obligándolo a alejarse de Mira-¡Corre Mira, corre!-.

La vestal tardo en reaccionar, su madre la estaba salvando, realmente la amaba y fue por eso que grito-¡No lo haré! ¡No voy a irme sin ti!-.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Zeltrax se lanzo a auxiliar a su amo, pero Piccolo se interpuso-No creo que eso sea necesario-.

-Hazte a un lado namekuseijin estúpido-.

-Si quieres pelea ya la encontraste-.

-¡Y por doble!-Dan apareció de la nada y le dio una patada a Zeltrax, quien después recibió un golpe de Luffy.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos…?-.

-Estrategia-dijo Marucho-solo teníamos que esperar a que tú y Mesogog se distrajeran, mientras nuestros amigos llamaban a sus bakugan para enfrentar a los soldados-.

Efectivamente, mientras los peleadores y los piratas iban a socorrer a su amiga, el resto llamo a sus bakugan, quienes por no haber peleado con Aku estaban en perfectas condiciones.

-Maldición-.

-¿Por qué todos los villanos dicen eso cuando están molestos?-pregunto Luffy inocentemente.

-Luego te lo explico-dijo Nami sonriendo divertida.

Mientras que Elsa aun luchaba con Mesogog, quien ya se estaba molestando por tenerla colgando.

-¡Ya basta!-libero una onda de energía que lanzo a Elsa contra el suelo, para luego ser sujetada por Mesogog del cuello-¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme? ¿De donde sacaste las agallas para desafiarme?-.

-Y aun pienso hacerlo, pero primero me encargare de ti traidora-apenas Mesogog dijo eso, Zeltrax cayó a un lado de él-¿Qué?-.

Cuando Mesogog se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por todos los peleadores y los piratas, así como los bakugan que aun estaban en perfecto estado.

-Más vale que la dejes-dijo Mira fríamente, mientras Keith le lanzaba una mirada glacial a Mesogog.

Mesogog solo gruño, pero Zeltrax se levanto-No quiero llamarlo cobarde amo, pero a veces, los cobardes sobreviven-.

Mesogog miro a Zeltrax y luego arrojo a Elsa contra el suelo-Esto no ha terminado-.

Y con esas palabras, Mesogog, Diagon, Zeltrax y Magician se retiraron, dejando a Elsa un poco sofocada, fue cuando Mira y Keith se acercaron corriendo a ella, Dan también quiso hacerlo, pero Shun lo detuvo.

-Este es un momento familiar-dijo Shun.

-Y sería muy incomodo si todos nos acercamos-dijo Fabia.

Todos asintieron, Elsa aun estaba jadeando y recuperándose tras haber estado a punto de morir, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien.

¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Mira colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Estoy bien y tú, dime ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron?-.

-Descuida, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-.

-Eso lo puedo confirmar-dijo Keith sonriendo.

Elsa miro a Keith y luego a Mira, y así estuvo un rato, mirándolos a ambos, mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tengo un hijo y una hija-.

-Si-dijo Mira sonriendo y al borde del llanto.

-Mis hijos, mis niños-Elsa acaricio las mejillas de ambos, mientras comenzaba a llorar llena de felicidad, para luego abrazarlos fuertemente.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron ambos hermanos Clay correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

-Como extrañaba ser llamada así-dijo Elsa llorando, para luego agregar sonriendo-al menos, hasta que recordé quien era realmente-.

-Mesogog te alejo de nosotros-.

-Lo se-.

-Te obligo a pelear contra nosotros-.

-Lo se-.

-Y sufrimos mucho cuando supimos la verdad-.

-Yo también-Elsa se separo de ellos y los miro fijamente-pero ya no le temo más a Mesogog, ustedes son mis hijos, mi familia y no voy a dejar que nadie más nos vuelva a separar-.

-Nosotros tampoco-dijo Mira sonriendo-pero ¿vas a cambiar tu estilo?-.

-Claro que no, me gusta ser una peleadora Haos gótica, me queda muy bien-.

-Tal como a mí-dijo Keith sonriendo.

-Me da gusto ver que todos estos años que estuve lejos de ustedes no les afecto mucho, Keith aun sigue siendo un chico muy gracioso-.

Mira y Keith solo guardaron silencio, mientras recordaban aquel tiempo en que Keith era un sujeto hambriento de poder.

A los lejos, los otros solo observaban en silencio, algunos recordando a sus propias madres, las que los esperaban en casa, aquellas que ya no estaban físicamente, pero que vivían en sus corazones.

Todos pensaban en sus respectivas madres, mientras el laberinto de la muerte comenzaba a desparecer y volvían al mundo real.

-Tal parece que todo terminó-dijo Mylene.

-No, ahora que Mesogog tiene las 6 gemas es solo el comienzo-dijo Piccolo temeroso-pronto empezara el verdadero terror-.

**Predatoria…..**

En aquel planeta tan lúgubre, Mesogog contemplaba las 6 gemas de atributo, en compañía del único general que le quedaba.

-Hemos perdido a Frígida, Cell, Golden Boy y a Elsa, amo, quedamos muy pocos Predacons-.

-No importa-dijo Mesogog sin darle la mayor importancia-esta derrota será la cúspide de muchas victorias-.

-Si amo, obligar a los peleadores a pelear en esas zonas le ayudo mucho-.

-Si y ahora, porque soy un genio, el momento de la mayor destrucción ha llegado, usando mi maquina poderosa podremos conseguir a la bestia de la destrucción, el verdugo del universo ¿estas listo Diagon?-.

-Desde siempre, amo-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 50, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en el laberinto termino y finalmente, Elsa volvió con su familia, pero ahora que Mesogog tiene las 6 gemas el verdadero terror pronto comenzara, la peor pesadilla se acerca, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de tiempo para el amor, así que les pido me recuerden a quien escogieron como pareja, por favor._

**Ann Mora: **_lamento que hayas pasado un mal día, pero así nos pasa a veces a todos y ese perro no tiene culpa de nada, solamente hace lo que su instinto le ordena, a no ser que tu le hayas hecho algo en el pasado, cosa que realmente espero que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_eso es un gran logro, especialmente si no se conocen personalmente, cosa que espero no sea el caso, en fin, en el próximo capítulo habrá momentos para el amor, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_muy bien, te deseo buena suerte con tu primer fic, y por doble, solo permíteme darte un consejo, desde que escribo me di cuenta que para que un fic pueda triunfar, el primer capítulo debe conseguir la atención de todos los lectores potenciales y así podrás continuar con la historia, pero siempre trata de que el capítulo sea emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues ya viste lo que hizo Elsa, ella se rebelo contra Mesogog para proteger a su hija y ahora ha vuelto con ellos, pero el plan maestro de Mesogog esta a punto de revelarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te pareció malo, espera a ver lo que sigue, porque Mesogog ya esta preparando su plan maestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_solo espera a ver el plan maestro de Mesogog, porque si esa apariencia que adquiría cuando se fusionaba con Diagon te aterraba, espera a ver lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tranquilo Anubias, aunque las cosas se vean muy mal, tú ya deberías saber que Dan y los otros nunca se rendirán, si Mesogog quiere guerra eso le darán, pero si eso te pareció malo espera a ver cuando haga el fic de Power Rangers Infinito, porque el villano es rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo…..si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Un tiempo para el amor

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, tras 7 duras batallas, es hora de darles un poco de descanso a los peleadores y esto incluye un poco de tiempo de parejas, así es, ya pueden emocionarse aquellos que escogieron chicas (os)._

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**Cap. 51 Un tiempo para el amor.**

**Predatoria…**

Zeltrax se encontraba preparando todo para completar el plan maestro de Mesogog, siempre con ayuda de los soldados que su amo había creado.

-¡Más rápido inútiles!-grito molesto, cuando la puerta se abrió y Mesogog apareció junto con Diagon-amo-.

-¿Cómo va todo Zeltrax?-.

-Progresamos, pero muy lentamente, es muy difícil sin la inteligencia de Elsa-.

Mesogog miro a sus soldados y luego a su máquina-No importa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-.

-¿Qué? Pero si Elsa les dice…..-.

-Elsa estará muy ocupada recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus hijos, eso le llevara mucho tiempo, para cuando recuerde cual es mi plan maestro será demasiado tarde y mi máquina ya estará lista para completar mi plan maestro-.

-Entiendo-.

-El final esta cerca-dijo Diagon divertido, mientras Mesogog se reía.

**Tierra….**

En cuanto Elsa puso un pie en la mansión de Marucho, se quedo muda de la impresión, ese lugar era enorme, mucho más grande que la fortaleza de Mesogog.

-A mí me paso lo mismo mamá-dijo Mira sonriendo, Elsa se sentía muy dichosa de ser llamada así-la mansión de Marucho si que es impresionante-.

-La verdad yo creí que este lugar era un edificio de trabajo, jamás me imagine que fuera una casa-reconoció Elsa.

-Todos tienen esa impresión la primera vez que vienen-dijo Marucho sonriéndole-pero no se preocupe, ya se acostumbrara, Kato-.

-Si maestro Marucho-.

-Necesito que prepares una nueva habitación para nuestra nueva invitada-.

-Con mucho gusto-.

Elsa se quedo muy confundida, no lograba comprender porque eran tan amables con ella, especialmente después de todo lo que había hecho, pero Keith la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Descuida, yo me sentí igual después de que me aceptaron en su grupo, es algo normal-.

-Lo tuyo fue diferente, tú buscabas poder para la dominación, Mesogog quería poder para la destrucción-.

-Y en cierta forma, ambos son lo mismo-Keith vio a Mylene entrar en la habitación-si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con alguien-.

Elsa miro a su hijo dirigirse hacia Mylene, mientras Mira miraba a lo lejos a Dan, quien estaba devorando todo lo que podía en compañía de Luffy, la ex Predacona no pudo más que suspirar.

-Me perdí de muchas cosas-Elsa se acerco a Mira-anda, ve con él y dile lo que sientes-.

-Pero…-.

-Tranquila, yo estoy bien, solo necesito adaptarme a todas estas cosas nuevas-.

Mira vio que Elsa le sonreía dulcemente y la abrazo-Gracias mamá, me alegra que hayas regresado-.

-Yo también tesoro, yo también-.

Mira se dirigió hacia Dan, mientras Nami arrastraba a Luffy, pues ella también tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con su capitán.

Elsa miraba en todas direcciones, los grupos se iban separando, en parejas, Elsa logro deducir que había amor en el aire, una verdadera suerte que Mesogog no haya destruido algo como eso.

-Debo decir-dijo Brook acercándose a ella-que es una mujer muy hermosa-.

-Gracias-.

-¿No me teme?-.

-Serví a Mesogog por mucho tiempo, puedo manejar un esqueleto parlante-.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Brook riéndose-¿pueden enseñarme sus pantis?-.

Elsa se quedo muda con la pregunta y lo siguiente que Brook vio fue una espada que le cortó la cabeza.

-Esqueleto pervertido-.

-Si no quiere no lo haga-dijo Brook desde el suelo.

Tras ese accidente, se puede ver lo que ocurría con las distintas parejas que se estaban formando en ese momento.

Shun y Fabia estaban practicando sus movimientos, siempre observados por Taylean y Valkiria, quienes estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de ambos.

-Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez Fabia-felicito Shun.

-Como reina de Neathia es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo y no puedo hacerlo si no soy fuerte, no solo como peleadora, sino también como guerrera-.

-Eres una reina magnifica-dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero sabes…..-Fabia se sonrojo, ya que lo que siguiente que quería decir era algo en verdad vergonzoso-toda reina necesita un rey y yo deseo que seas tú….Shun, bueno, si aceptas-agrego rápidamente.

Shun se quedo seriamente y se acerco a Fabia, para de improvisto, darle un dulce beso en los labios, cuando se separaron, Shun seguía muy serio, mientras Fabia estaba confundida.

-No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, mientras Mesogog exista no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en derrotarlo-.

-Comprendo-.

-Pero te prometo que en cuanto todo termine te daré una respuesta-.

-Estaré esperando con ansias-.

Y así, mientras el sol seguía brillando, Shun y Fabia se abrazaron, siempre observados por sus leales amigos, pero en ese momento no eran los únicos que estaban teniendo un momento de pareja.

Keith y Mylene salieron a pasear, la ex vexo aun tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle a Spectra, pero la verdad, aunque fuera una persona sumamente fría, seguía siendo humana y había momentos en los que los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

-Oye…..Spectra, necesito preguntarte algo-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Cuando nos conocimos y me viste por primera vez ¿era en serio lo que dijiste?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-Keith sabía muy bien de que hablaba Mylene, pero prefirió esperar a que ella misma se lo preguntara.

-Ya sabes, lo que dijiste de mí-.

-No recuerdo ¿Qué fue lo que dije?-.

Mylene comenzó a sonrojarse, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para disimularlo-No te hagas el tonto, dijiste que era…..era…..-.

Keith sonrió, sabía muy bien que Mylene no podría decirlo, por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla-Aun lo creo, eres la mujer más hermosa del universo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mylene algo insegura y Keith solo asintió-nunca ningún chico me lo había dicho, todos me tienen miedo y por eso nunca me considere bonita, mucho menos hermosa ¿Qué te pareció atractivo de mí?-.

-Que no eras como todas las demás chicas que conocí, eres única y lo que muchos otros creen aterrador yo lo encuentro muy atractivo y elegante-.

Mylene sonrió y aunque era una sonrisa que más que nada parecía mueca, para Keith le pareció hermosa, Mylene iba a agradecerle, pero Freeza la empujo y termino cayendo en los brazos de Keith, ambos se sonrojaron y luego comenzaron a besarse con pasión.

-¿Cómo sabías que pasaría esto?-pregunto Helios.

-No lo sabía, simplemente contaba con esto, la otra opción era que me diera un golpe-.

-¿Lo ibas a permitir?-.

-No-.

También había ciertos romances en la mansión y en muchos otros lugares, ya que mientras algunos decidieron salir a pasear, otros prefirieron quedarse a entrenar, Ace entre ellos, además de Piccolo, quien se encontraba meditando en los jardines.

-No deberías entrenar tanto-le dijo Julie coquetamente a Ace.

-Debo hacerlo y más ahora que Mesogog tiene las 6 gemas, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo-.

-Divertirse no es perder el tiempo-Julie se quedo pensando-ya se, ven conmigo, necesitas relajarte un poco-y se llevo arrastrando a Ace.

-¿Qué crees que le vaya a hacer?-pregunto Percival.

-Conociendo a Julie será algo que deje completamente sonrojado a Ace-explico Gorem.

Y aunque Piccolo se encontraba meditando, había escuchado todo-Nunca he entendido ese asunto sobre el amor-.

-Especialmente cuando los namekuseijin son asexuales-agrego Polunga.

Julie llevo a Ace a la sala de cines de la mansión de Marucho, tras pedirle a Kato que pusiera una película, se dispuso a verla junto con Ace, quien al principio se resistió, pero después comenzó a emocionarse, era una película de terror y con mucha acción, también con un toque de romance, en las partes de miedo, Julie se abrazaba a Ace y este se sonrojaba.

-No hagas eso-dijo Ace apenado.

-Vamos, se que te gusta-dijo Julie coquetamente y Ace se sonrojo más.

En otros lugares también había un poco de romance, Runo había invitado a Shinn a su restaurante y le dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, ya que todo sería por cuenta de la casa.

-Considéralo mi forma de agradecerte por haberme salvado cuando estuvimos en ese laberinto-.

-Eso me agrada, pero creo que quiero otra cosa-.

-¿Qué? ¡Te estoy ofreciendo todo gratis y aun así quieres más! ¿Qué demonios quieres abusivo?-.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, solo quiero que tu te sientes a comer conmigo, es todo-dijo Shinn un poco asustado.

-¿En serio?-Shinn asintió, pero con cierto temor de que Runo volviera a enojarse-muy bien-.

Y así, ambos peleadores haos se dispusieron a disfrutar de esa improvisada cita, pero no eran los únicos, ya que cruzando la calle Haibaku y Nicole caminaban tomados de la mano y disfrutando de un delicioso helado.

-Supongo que no tendremos mucho tiempo de esto ¿verdad?-observo Nicole.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-De esta tranquilidad, ahora que Mesogog tiene las 6 gemas supongo que nos atacara tarde o temprano-.

-Eso es cierto, pero recuerda que nosotros somos peleadores y que tenemos a los 6 peleadores más poderosos del universo, dudo mucho que Mesogog nos logre derrotar cuando ningún villano lo ha conseguido-.

-Solo espero que tengas razón-.

En la biblioteca también había una cita, pero esta era muy competitiva, tal como había ocurrido en la mansión de Marucho, Zero y Lena se disputaban cualquier libro que les llamara la atención.

-Termine-dijo Lena sonriendo victoriosa.

-¿Y por que tardaste?-pregunto Zero burlonamente, Lena gruño y volvieron a comenzar a leer, cuando de pronto, Zero se detuvo y se levanto.

-¿Te das por vencido?-.

-No, solo quiero buscar otro libro que no sea tan aburrido-.

-¿Aburrido? Este libro no es aburrido-.

-Es un libro de matemáticas-.

-Las matemáticas son divertidas-.

-No lo son-.

-Que si-.

-Que no-.

Conforme discutían, sus rostros se iban acercando, hasta que finalmente estuvieron lo bastante cerca para besarse apasionadamente, para asombro y confusión de sus dos bakugan.

-Primero se odian y luego se aman, eso para mí no tiene sentido-dijo Phosphos.

-Claro que no, somos bakugan-dijo Ursis y Phosphos asintió.

De igual manera, algunos miembros de la tripulación pirata tenían sus momentos de amor, aunque hubo algo que dejo un poco confundida a Elfin, quien había salido con Marucho, Jake y Coredem.

-Fue muy extraño-dijo Elfin cuando termino de relatar lo que había visto hacer a Zoro y Robin-Zoro estaba sobre Robin y la empujaba de un lado a otro, realmente no comprendí que pasaba-.

-Que raro-dijo Coredem también-pero supongo que así son todos los humanos de extraños-.

Marucho y Jake solo se miraron entre si, después de todo, ya estaban en edad de saber de donde venían los bebés y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse por lo que Elfin les había contado.

Rioko se encontraba practicando con Chan Lee en un dojo, el chico estaba seguro de poder vencer a Chan Lee, especialmente porque venía de un mundo donde las artes marciales son más que un arte, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Chan Lee lo derribo más de una vez.

-A 11 de 15-suplico Rioko desde el suelo.

-Como quieras-dijo Chan Lee sonriendo divertida-es tu funeral-.

Ren y Zenet habían salido, el primero decidió mostrarle a Zenet las maravillas del mundo de Marucho y Dan.

-Cielos, esperaba que el mundo de los peleadores fuera más impresionante, aunque debo admitir que me gusta la luz-.

-Es una de las cosas más agradables de este mundo, que no viven en la eterna oscuridad-.

-¿Te preocupa que Mesogog lo destruya todo?-.

-Ese sujeto es más peligroso que cualquier otro enemigo que hayamos tenido, pero no permitiré que nos vuelvan a arrojar a la oscuridad y tampoco dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte-.

-Gracias Ren-dijo Zenet un poco sonrojada.

Pero una de las parejas que más plática tenía era la de Luffy y Nami, pues la última tenía algunas cosas que aclarar con Luffy.

-Oye Luffy-el aludido la volteo a ver-¿Qué quisiste decir cuando le gritaste a Mesogog que tu tenías que pedirme ser la reina pirata?-.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Luffy se tenso un poco-Bueno…veras, es un poco vergonzoso, así que preferiría no hablar de eso-.

Al escuchar eso, Nami sujeto la nariz de Luffy y comenzó a jalársela con fuerza, mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-No me importa, me debes una explicación ¿no crees?-.

Luffy asintió, mientras miraba asustado a Nami-Verás, Sanji me dijo que era extraño que un rey no buscara una reina, ya que todo rey necesita una, incluso Gold Roger tuvo una y hasta Fabia quiere tener un rey-.

-Es bueno ver que entiendes el concepto, pero ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo?-.

-La verdad…..no lo se, solo quiero que seas tú, nadie más, por alguna razón siempre me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por todos mis nakamas, pero más que nada por ti y cuando Sanji me dijo que necesitaba una reina, solo pude pensar en ti-.

-Luffy-Nami se sonrojo ante esa pequeña declaración de amor, aunque el propio Luffy no lo supiera a ciencia cierta.

-Entonces….. ¿Aceptas?-.

-Tendría que ser una tonta para no aceptar convertirme en la mujer pirata más poderosa del mundo y dejar que te quedes con cualquier otra zorra que intente apartarte de mi lado-fingiendo toser, murmuro el nombre de "Hancock".

Luffy sonrió y abrazo a Nami, y aunque estaba feliz, sabía que para poder cumplir su sueño primero tendrían que derrotar a Mesogog y salvar al universo entero.

Finalmente, Dan y Mira estaban dando un paseo, mientras caminaban cerca del río, la vestal tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, una que aumentaba su belleza natural.

-Te ves muy animada hoy Mira-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-No es para menos, acabo de recuperar a mi madre, mi familia volvió a reunirse, aunque…-Mira pensó en su padre y suspiro-mi padre nunca fue precisamente el mejor padre del mundo-.

-Entiendo, pero tu madre se ve que es muy buena persona, dejando atrás los momentos en que quiso destruirnos-Dan y Mira se rieron por ese último comentario, mientras Drago e Itassis observaban alejados.

-Me pregunto que tanto esperara Mira-dijo Itassis.

-Algo que he aprendido es que los humanos no tienden a confesar lo que sienten con facilidad, son demasiado tímidos-explico Drago.

-Entiendo, son demasiado complicados-.

Dan y Mira dejaron de reírse, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y Mira tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-Gracias Dan-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por ayudarme a recuperar a mi madre-.

-Eso lo hiciste tu sola Mira, luchaste con valor y ella volvió a tu vida-.

-Pero fue gracias a ti y a todo lo que me enseñaste-.

-¿Y que te enseñe?-.

-A siempre luchar por lograr nuestras metas, a nunca rendirse sin dejar de pelear, a nunca perder las esperanzas, fue gracias a eso que no me rendí y por ello logre rescatar a mi madre de la oscuridad, tal como tú salvaste a Keith en aquel entonces-.

Dan sonrió y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Mira-Haría lo que fuera por ti-.

-Dan-Mira se sonrojo ante las palabras de Dan y luego, de la nada, lo beso, al principio, Dan se quedo sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar, pero poco a poco correspondió el beso, al mismo tiempo que ambos se abrazaban.

-Finalmente-dijo Itassis.

-Realmente saben como tenernos en suspenso-opino Drago y ambos bakugan se rieron.

**Predatoria…..**

Tras varias horas de trabajo, una maquina ya estaba terminada, mientras Zeltrax avisaba a su amo.

-Ya esta todo listo mi señor, la maquina esta lista para activarse-.

-Excelente, la hora de mi triunfo esta cerca y el universo entero será reducido a polvo-

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 51, espero les haya gustado, el momento tranquilo termino, pero ahora se viene el principio de la batalla final, pues en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá cual es el plan maestro de Mesogog y si no es detenido el universo entero desaparecerá para siempre._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_si, eso ya lo dejaste claro, en fin, espero ver como será el fic, te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_lamento enterarme de eso, pero quiero preguntarte algo y se sincera ¿tienes carácter fuerte? Me refiero a si te enojas con facilidad, porque a veces eso es un gran problema, lo se porque yo lo tengo, así como mi querida madre, aunque tampoco se como es él, te sugiero que sigas intentando y si no quiere hablar, dile que o lo hacen o se acabo, si pasa lo segundo, ni modo, significa que no era el indicado, pero así nos pasa a veces a todos, a mí me ha tocado algunas veces, por eso no pienso tener novia hasta no saber si es la indicada, así me tome años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_lamento no haber podido hacer lo de Masquerade y que lo tuyo con Haibaku haya sido tan corto, pero tuve que hacerlo así, tenía que hacerlo, lo lamento, en fin, no doy mucha información por seguridad y no la daré a menos que sea necesario o ya tenga mucha confianza y soy muy desconfiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muy bien….._

_Primero, no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay otras cosas de hacer._

_Segundo, te estas pasando con las bebidas, hasta el hecho de que hayan llamado a la policía ya es una cosa seria, debes tener cuidado, no te digo que no bebas, eso va más conmigo, pero debes hacerlo con moderación, de lo contrario puedes terminar en la cárcel o peor, en el otro mundo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_sería muy curioso, mi nombre completo es Carlos Emmanuel Arciniega Hernández ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Quizás eso me de una pista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si, aun la recuerdo, pero tendrás que esperar, se acerca la época navideña y quizás suba primero el de cuento de navidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_voy a ser sincero, ya odio a Harry Potter, antes me gustaba, pero después de leer el final dejo de gustarme, la autora me decepciono, yo esperaba algo mejor, especialmente en la batalla final con Voldemort y tienes razón, Crepúsculo hecho a perder a los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso lo verás más adelante, por ahora tendrán que enfrentarse al plan maestro de Mesogog, el cual se revelara en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_de tu pareja si me acorde y por eso puse su momento, espero te haya gustado, pero el momento del ataque final de Mesogog se acerca, la pesadilla esta por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_no te preocupes, del tuyo si me acorde y ya tuvieron su momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes, bienvenido, espero que te hayas divertido en tu viaje y no te preocupes, me acorde de tu pareja, fuiste de los pocos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, AkiraKazami97 y Kona Kana Lee, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Asalto a Predatoria

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que comience la batalla final por el destino del universo, esta vez es el turno de los peleadores de planear un ataque contra la fortaleza de Mesogog y deben darse prisa, porque cada minuto cuenta._

_Y ahora el capítulo 52._

**Cap. 52 Asalto a Predatoria.**

Los peleadores se encontraban disfrutando de la piscina o mejor dicho, parque acuático de la mansión de Marucho, todos se relajaban tranquilamente, cuando la puerta se abrió y Elsa apareció.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-cuestiono alarmada-Mesogog ya tiene las 6 gemas y ustedes están actuando como si nada pasara, deberían estar preparándose para la batalla-se hizo un largo silencio, mientras todos miraban a Elsa-¿Por qué me ven así?-.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, siendo Keith el valiente-Hemos pensado que esperaremos a que Mesogog vuelva para atacarnos, mamá-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora que Mesogog tiene las gemas se ha vuelto más poderoso y peligroso-dijo Mira-ni todos juntos pudimos vencerlo cuando se fusiono con Diagon y sin las gemas mucho menos ahora-.

-Nuestro plan era derrotar a Mesogog antes de que se apoderara de las gemas y así ganar esta guerra, pero ya la gano ahora que tiene las gemas-dijo Marucho entristecido.

-Las cosas no pueden estar peor-agrego Fabia en iguales condiciones.

-Se equivocan-dijo Elsa con un tono muy lúgubre-se pondrán peor, mucho más de lo que jamás se imaginaron…..días antes de que iniciáramos el plan del laberinto, Mesogog convoco una reunión con sus generales…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Los 5 generales estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de Mesogog, esperando las órdenes de su amo.

-Díganme ¿Cómo va todo para poder realizar el plan del laberinto?-.

-Todo esta listo para cuando usted lo ordene, mi señor-dijo Elsa.

-Bien, en cuanto tenga los poderes de los bakugan de mis enemigos me volveré imparable y nada impedirá que me apodere de las gemas-.

-Disculpe amo-intervino Cell-pero una vez que tenga las gemas ¿Qué haremos? Esos peleadores no se rendirán a pesar de haberlas perdido-.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Cell tiene razón, esos peleadores seguirán siendo una peste con o sin gemas-dijo Frígida.

-Lo se-dijo Mesogog tranquilamente-es por eso que obtener las gemas solo será la primera parte de un plan mucho mayor-.

-¿De que habla amo?-pregunto Golden Boy.

-Cuando obtenga las gemas, usare esto-Mesogog jalo una palanca y en el patio de la fortaleza surgió un cañón láser.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Están viendo lo último en tecnología de transferencia de poder-explico Elsa-esta arma es capaz de transferir el poder de las 6 gemas a cualquier objeto o persona que se desee-.

-Por supuesto que quienes recibirán ese poder seremos Diagon y yo-explico Mesogog.

-Será como realizar la evolución suprema, pero esto será mucho más poderoso-dijo Diagon.

-Esta maquina transferirá el poder de las gemas a Diagon y a mí, con lo cual obtendremos un nuevo nivel de poder, uno que superara por mucho todas las expectativas del poder de la evolución suprema, será la más grande evolución, la cual dará origen al bakugan más poderoso de todo el universo, una criatura que no solo tendrá el poder de los 6 atributos, sino también del séptimo atributo, el Exodu, el Aku, el Oráculo-.

-¿Y que hará después de eso amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Una vez que hayamos logrado esa evolución me dirigiré al lugar donde comenzó todo, destruiré toda la vida antes de que exista y una vez que el futuro haya sido aniquilado, no habrá más guerras, no habrá más piratas, más Vestal, Neathianos, Gundalianos, ni peleadores-.

-Entonces nosotros tampoco existiríamos-dijo Cell.

-Te equivocas, porque una vez que todo el universo desaparezca, con el poder del séptimo atributo creare un nuevo universo, uno en el cual yo seré el supremo gobernante de todo lo que existió, existe y existirá, todos en el universo se rendirán ante el poder de lord Mesogog-.

-Y mi venganza estará completa-dijo Diagon.

Tras el discurso de Mesogog, sus generales comenzaron a aplaudir llenos de entusiasmo y admiración por el macabro plan de Mesogog.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Me avergüenza decir que en ese momento me emocione con el plan de Mesogog, pero ahora me doy asco por ello-.

-No te preocupes mamá-dijo Mira-estabas bajo su control-.

-Siempre supe que Mesogog era perverso, pero su plan…..es muy aterrador-dijo Elfin temblando.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijo cuando se unió a nosotros?-pregunto Zero algo molesto.

-No lo recordé, estaba muy emocionada por volver a estar con mis hijos que lo olvide-.

-Eso es comprensible-dijo Piccolo-pero aun así esto ha hecho que perdamos mucho tiempo, si lo que Elsa dijo es cierto, entonces no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo-.

-Claro que no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Elsa-se que la situación es muy mala, que perdieron las gemas, pero si no derrotan a Mesogog antes de que active su arma entonces ya no habrá ninguna salvación-.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción-dijo Shun-tendremos que ir a Predatoria para evitar que Mesogog complete su maligno plan-.

-Bueno, pues hay que hacerlo-dijo Dan sonriendo y listo para la batalla-no permitiré que Mesogog se salga con la suya, hay que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde-.

-Hay una cosa más-dijo Elsa-los únicos que podremos ir a Predatoria son ustedes 6, Rioko, Piccolo, Zero, Nanashi, Isis y Sakura, además de mí, claro-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Luffy decepcionado.

-Porque los peleadores obtuvieron las energías de las gemas y el resto de nosotros venimos de esa dimensión-.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? También estuvimos ahí-dijo Lync indignado.

-Pero ustedes solo serán un estorbo-dijo Piccolo-todos nosotros estuvimos en una dimensión donde ser guerrero era cosa de nacimiento, mientras el resto de ustedes vivió tranquilamente hasta que el destino los puso en ciertos caminos-.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Neos-aunque nosotros somos bakugan Predacons ellos no tienen ni idea de cómo eran las cosas antes de Mesogog-.

-Además, creo que si se quedan aquí podrán evitar que la Tierra sea destruida, solo en caso de que Mesogog lance un ataque contra el planeta-dijo Isis.

-Buen punto-opino Mylene.

-Supongo que dependerá de nosotros encargarnos de lo que envíe Mesogog a la Tierra-dijo Nami.

-Bien, pero ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Fabia.

Marucho se quedo pensando-Bueno, lo primero será llegar a Predatoria, después tendremos que entrar a la fortaleza de Mesogog, eso será lo difícil-.

-No conmigo-dijo Elsa-yo he estado en esa fortaleza por mucho tiempo, conozco muchas entradas secretas, el problema es que Mesogog también las conoce, después de todo, él construyo la fortaleza-.

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar-dijo Dan y rápidamente comenzaron con la planeación.

Dan, Mira, Spectra, Shun, Fabia, Marucho, Elsa, Piccolo, Zero, Rioko, Isis, Sakura, Nanashi, Drago, Itassis, Helios, Taylean, Valkira, Elfin, Maha Vailo, Polunga, Ursis, Pyronetix, Nerenoid, Shana y Utopía se dirigirían a Predatoria, esperando detener a Mesogog antes de que activara su maquina.

Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chooper, Franky, Brook, Runo, Julie, Alice, Billy, Komba, Chan Lee, Klaus, Jake, Haibaku, Niemy, Shinn, Marceline, Nicole, Sihelle, Tigrera, Gorem, Hydranoid, Cycloid, Harpus, Fortress, Sirenoid, Coredem, Hydragonoid, Aris, Orión, Nightmare, Luna y Brewnotor se quedarían en la Tierra en caso de un ataque sorpresa.

Ace, Baron, Gus, Mylene, Volt, Lync, Shadow, Aki, Percival, Nemus, Vulcan, Freeza, Neos, Raviel, Uria y Scarlet volverían a Vestal, ya que ese planeta también podría ser atacado por los Predacons.

Linus, Rafe, Sayumi, Rubanoid, Wolfurio y Phoenix volverían a Neathia, para proteger a la reina Serena y a los neathianos.

Ren, Zenet, Lena, Mason, Jessie, Paige, Linehalt, Contestir, Phosphos, Avior, Plitheon y Boulderon volverían a Gundalia a apoyar al primer ministro Nurzak y a su gente.

Mientras que Drago envió una señal de alerta a Nueva Vestroia, nadie podía imaginarse cual sería el blanco de Mesogog o que era lo que planeaba, por esa razón era mejor no correr ningún riesgo.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos a los equipos, se que es difícil de explicar, pero si no detenemos a Mesogog no sabemos que podría suceder-dijo Dan preocupado.

El plan era que mientras todos los equipos protegían los distintos planetas, los peleadores que irían a Predatoria entrarían a la fortaleza de Mesogog y destruirían la maquina antes de que Mesogog la activara.

-Bien, pero ya que esta puede ser la última vez que estemos juntos, lo mejor será que se despidan de aquellos que amen-dijo Piccolo-después de todo, nada asegura que regresemos con vida-.

Las palabras de Piccolo eran duras, pero 100% ciertas, nadie podía asegurar que volverían con vida, especialmente aquellos que irían a territorio enemigo.

Mylene se acerco a Spectra y lo miro fijamente, el aludido se quito la mascara y sus ojos se perdieron en los de Mylene.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Mylene, demostrar sus sentimientos no le era algo fácil, pero realmente estaba preocupada, además de que tenía que decirle algo a Keith-perdóname-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por haber intentado matarte, fue una estupidez-.

-Eso ya forma parte del pasado-.

-No quiero que vayas-admitió finalmente Mylene, resistiendo las ganas de llorar, fue cuando sintió los brazos de Keith rodeándola.

-Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, en esta vida o en la otra-dijo Keith, mientras Mylene lo abrazaba con una fuerza y un cariño muy impropios de ella.

Fabia se estaba comunicando con Serena en ese momento-Ese es el plan Serena-.

-Es muy arriesgado Fabia y realmente no me agrada-.

-Te prometo que estaré bien, hermana-.

-Se que lo estarás, Valkiria, por favor, protege a Fabia y cuídate tu también-.

-Cuente con ello majestad-.

La comunicación se corto y Shun se acerco a Fabia-Volveremos, te lo aseguro-.

-Eso espero-Fabia se abrazo a Shun.

Del mismo modo, Zero estaba teniendo una conversación con Lena, la gundaliana no sabía como mostrar sus sentimientos, así que solo le pudo decir….

-Cuídate mucho-.

-Tu también-dijo Zero sonriendo.

-Nos veremos cuando todo termine-.

-Así es-.

-Bueno…adiós-Lena se dispuso a irse, pero Zero la volteo y le dio un beso muy apasionado, dejando a Lena muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Para el camino-dijo Zero sonriéndole y Lena solo pudo sonreír también.

Marucho se estaba despidiendo de sus padres por vía telefónica, su madre estaba muy alarmada al escuchar lo que su pequeñito pensaba hacer.

-¡Es una locura, no puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso!-.

-Mamá, soy un peleador, es mi deber hacerlo-dijo Marucho tranquilamente.

-Todavía eres muy pequeño, deja que tus amigos se encarguen de esto-.

-No puedo, no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que ellos arriesgan sus vidas, mientras yo me quedo aquí-.

-Querido, dile algo a tu hijo, hazlo entrar en razón-.

El padre de Marucho miro a su hijo y viceversa-Buena suerte hijo-dijo su padre para asombro de la madre de Marucho, quien por poco se desmaya-¿Qué quieres que diga? Es obvio que iría aunque lo encadenáramos-.

-Gracias papá-dijo Marucho sonriendo, para luego ver a su madre-mamá, se que estas aterrada, pero te prometo que volveré a casa-.

-No dejare que nada le pase a su hijo-aseguro Elfin.

-Solo prométanme que volverán ambos con bien-dijo la Sra. Marukuma secándose la lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Hagan todo lo posible para derrotar a ese monstruo-.

-Lo haremos-.

En la casa de Dan, mientras Mira se quedaba esperando afuera, Dan había entrado a hablar con sus padres sobre el plan que tenían para derrotar a Mesogog.

-Eso es lo que Drago y yo haremos ¿Qué opinan?-.

Miyoko y su esposo solo se miraron en silencio, para luego ver a su hijo, su padre sonreía de una manera muy tranquila, al igual que su madre, algo que confundió mucho a Dan.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer para detenerte ¿verdad?-pregunto su padre.

-No, no hay nada-.

-Entonces solo podemos desearles buena suerte-dijo su padre sonriendo.

-Pero queremos que nos prometan que volverán a casa sanos y salvos, que derrotaran a ese monstruo y salvaran el universo-suplico Miyoko con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Descuida mamá, lo haremos-.

-Drago, prométeme que protegerás a Dan y que te cuidaras tu también, cuídense mutuamente-.

-Es lo que siempre hacemos-.

Mira espero unos minutos más y Dan salió con una mirada más tranquila, aunque también algo preocupada.

-¿Cómo salió todo?-.

-Mis padres están preocupados, demasiado diría yo-.

-No puedes culparlos-dijo Itassis-iremos al planeta donde todo comenzó, al territorio del mismísimo demonio-.

-Ese cretino, va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho-aseguro Dan-no dejare que lastime a nadie nunca más-.

Mira sonrió ante las palabras de Dan y lo tomo de la mano-Y yo estaré ahí, apoyándote en todo momento-.

-Gracias Mira, me da gusto que tú vengas con nosotros y peleemos juntos-.

-No te preocupes, aunque no tuviera el poder de la gema iría con ustedes, ya que Mesogog también tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo, por haber usado a mi madre como una marioneta-.

-Haremos que pague todas las que ha hecho-.

Y tomados de la mano, ambos peleadores se dirigieron a la mansión de Marucho, preparándose para evitar que Mesogog cumpliera con su maligno plan.

**Predatoria…**

La maquina ya estaba lista para ser usada, Mesogog colocaba las gemas en los distintos tubos en los que debía ir para poder activarla, pero había un problema.

-Debido al gran poder de las gemas tomara mucho tiempo que la maquina se recargue, tiempo que esos peleadores pueden aprovechar-.

-¿Qué ordena amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Lanzar un ataque a gran distancia contra todos los planetas en que han estado esos molestos insectos-.

-Pero mi señor, en total han estado en 5 planetas diferentes, la Tierra, Nueva Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia-.

-Entonces lanzaremos un ataque a cada uno de ellos ¿Cuántos soldados tenemos?-.

-En total tenemos 5 exactamente, mi señor, Tyrannodrones, Triptoides, Tenjors, Pirañatrons y Frisadores-.

-Bien, pero podemos necesitar de los Tyrannodrones, después de todo, son nuestros soldados más poderosos, es hora de darle vida a un nuevo grupo de guerreros-Mesogog disparo un rayo y creo a una nueva clase de terribles soldados-permíteme presentarte a los Lavartos-.

Los Lavartos eran lo que su nombre decía, lagartos humanoides hechos de roca roja, que parecía lava, armados con espadas y vestidos con armaduras negras.

-Impresionante-dijo Zeltrax.

-Ahora podemos enviar un poderoso ejército de cada tipo de soldados a los distintos mundos que esos peleadores han visitado, todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan, nada debe impedir que Diagon y yo nos volvamos uno con las gemas-.

-Ni siquiera Drago-dijo Diagon con odio.

-Hare todo lo posible para que sea así-aseguro Zeltrax-especialmente si destruyo a Kuso en el proceso-.

**Tierra…**

Todos los peleadores ya estaban listos para sus distintas misiones, los vestal, neathianos y gundalianos partieron a sus distintos mundos, mientras que los peleadores de las gemas se preparaban para ir a Predatoria.

-Te encargo mucho la Tierra-le dijo Dan a Luffy.

-Descuida, también es mi planeta, mi hogar, no dejare que nada malo pase-aseguro Luffy sonriéndole.

-Estoy seguro de eso-.

-Bien, ya es hora de partir-dijo Piccolo.

-Maha Vailo, si fueras tan amable-pidió Elsa.

-En seguida-Maha Vailo se elevo y comenzó a brillar hasta que se abrió un portal.

-Es hora de irnos y darle su merecido a Mesogog-.

-Kato, te encargo la vigilancia de todo-dijo Marucho.

-Descuide maestro Marucho, me encargare de todo-.

Finalmente, los peleadores saltaron al portal y viajaron al planeta enemigo, el hogar de los Predacons, los guerreros más poderosos y feroces de todo el universo.

**Predatoria…..**

Cerca de la fortaleza de Mesogog, un portal se abrió y los peleadores hicieron acto de aparición, listos para su última y más importante misión.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Elsa-bienvenidos Predatoria-.

-Es hora de comenzar, pase lo que pase, el día de hoy detendremos a Mesogog-dijo Dan con determinación.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 52, espero les haya gustado, el momento de la batalla final ha llegado, es hora de que los peleadores se preparen para el mayor reto de sus vidas, detener a Mesogog es la prioridad antes de que se fusione con Diagon y con las gemas._

**Ann Mora: **_descuida, cuando quieras puedes decirme lo que sea, aunque en serio debes analizar bien la relación que tienes con él, especialmente por el hecho de tener 18 años, la edad no es señal de madurez, es cierto que aprendes más cosas y sabes un poco más de esta loca vida, pero la realidad es que nunca eres lo bastante maduro, analiza bien la relación que tienen y si tiene solución que bueno, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_eso me alegra, pero algo que debes saber de mí es que cuando comencé a escribir nunca espere tener el éxito que tengo hasta ahora, realmente fue sorprendente para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_te deseo la mejor de la suerte, cuando yo comencé estaba algo nervioso, pero mírame ahora, nunca me imagine el éxito que tengo ahora, llámame Dragón por seguridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_lamentablemente si, esta historia esta a punto de terminar, pero eso será el principio de un nuevo fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_de hecho, esa fue Freeza, ya que ella fue quien empujo a Mylene para que ocurriera el beso y la ex vexo pudo haberse molestado por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no seas tan pesimista, siempre existen los milagros y todo depende de la voluntad de vivir de las personas, no tengas malos pensamientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y tienes razón, Crepúsculo hizo que le perdiera el respeto a los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_hubiera sido extraño, además, Robin sentía admiración por Piccolo, con Zoro ha tenido una relación a escondidas y muy a escondidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, pero por seguridad te seguiré diciendo Ocnarf, además ya me acostumbre a llamarlos a todos por sus nombres de usuarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya viste que la maquina es para que Mesogog y Diagon puedan absorber las gemas al mismo tiempo, con lo cual alcanzaría un gran nivel de terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves….si Dios quiere….**_


	53. El rey de la destruccion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de la batalla final, los peleadores entraran a la maligna fortaleza, mientras los otros mundos se preparan para la batalla de sus vidas, sin embargo ¿podrán evitar el ascenso del bakugan más poderoso y terrible del universo?_

_Y ahora el capítulo 53._

**Cap. 53 El rey de la destrucción.**

**Vestal….**

El planeta era invadido por el nuevo ejército de soldados de Mesogog, los terribles Lavartos, que realmente eran criaturas agresivas.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, mientras Dan y los otros luchan contra Mesogog en persona, nosotros debemos proteger nuestro hogar!-grito Ace.

-¡Entendido!-.

-Solo espero que resistamos lo suficiente-.

**Neathia….**

Los Frisadores eran los soldados que atacaban el planeta, la gente de la ciudad ya habían sido enviados a los refugios, mientras los caballeros del castillo protegían a su gente.

-Gente de Neathia-comenzó a hablar la reina Serena para animar a su gente-los guerreros más peligroso de todo el universo, los Predacons, han invadido Neathia, Fabia y los peleadores, quienes nos ayudaron en contra de los gundalianos, están en una misión para derrotar a su líder, tenemos que ser fuertes y tener fe-la gente de Neathia sonrió esperanzada-_"solo espero que ellos regresen con bien"-._

**Gundalia…**

Nurzak se preparaba para ir a la batalla, cuando una pantalla de comunicación se activo y el rostro de Ren apareció.

-Primer ministro, los Predacons están avanzando, pronto estarán en la ciudad-.

-¿Mesogog esta con ellos?-.

-No, solo vienen un ejército de Pirañatrons, pero es el mayor ejército que he visto en toda mi vida-.

-Tenemos que resistir hasta que los peleadores hayan terminado con su misión-.

-Entendido-.

-Les deseo buena suerte peleadores, porque la van a necesitar-.

**Nueva Vestroia…**

Los Tenjors volaban en todas direcciones, atacando sin piedad a los bakugan, quienes se defendían como podían de los ataques terribles de esos Predacons.

-¡Tenemos que resistir, no dejaremos que Nueva Vestroia vuelva a ser invadida y esclavizada por una raza de monstruos!-grito un bakugan y todos los bakugan asintieron.

Los Tenjors comenzaron a disparar sus letales rayos contra los bakugan, quienes se defendían como podían y resistían todo lo que podrían.

**Tierra…..**

Los Triptoides atacaban la ciudad, mientras los peleadores y la tripulación pirata los desafiaban, los Triptoides se movían por todas direcciones y la gente huía aterrada de esas criaturas.

Nami se vio rodeada por varios Triptoides, pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar, Luffy apareció y los golpeo a todos.

-Luffy, yo puedo con ellos-.

-Lo siento, pero es deber del rey proteger a su reina-dijo sonriendo.

-No exageres tanto-dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Tenemos que seguir peleando, Dan y los otros necesitan todo el tiempo que podamos conseguir-dijo Robin seriamente.

-No se preocupen, yo se que Dan y los otros lo lograran, confió en ellos-dijo Luffy muy seguro.

**Predatoria…..**

Los peleadores aparecieron justo en la entrada a la fortaleza de Mesogog, mientras la entrada era vigilada por 6 Tyrannodrones gigantes, lo que les dificultaba el acceso.

-Tenemos que deshacernos de esos guardias-dijo Zero.

-No será necesario, yo conozco…-Elsa no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento.

-No se preocupen, Drago y yo nos encargaremos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Imperial Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la acción!-.

Los Tyrannodrones vieron aparecer a Drago frente a ellos y se prepararon para la batalla, pero…

-¡Poder activado: Fuego imperial!-.

Drago disparo una poderosa bola de fuego, la cual destruyo por completo a los Tyrannodrones, para asombro del resto del equipo, Dan estaba muy satisfecho por el resultado, cuando recibió un golpe de parte de Elsa.

-¡Oiga! ¿Por qué hizo eso?-.

-Por tonto, iba a decirles que conocía una entrada secreta, la cual ni Mesogog conocía, pero en ningún momento espere que lanzaras a Drago tan repentinamente-.

-Lo siento-dijo Dan sonriendo nerviosamente-pero aun podemos usar la entrada secreta-.

-¡Claro que no!-grito Elsa con una mirada tan furiosa que dejaría congelado a un Tyrannodron-¡Ahora que atacaste Mesogog de seguro sabrá que estamos aquí!-.

Tal como Elsa dijo, la alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la fortaleza, mientras los Tyrannodrones se dirigían a la entrada principal.

-Parece que tenemos visitas indeseables-dijo Mesogog tranquilamente.

-Descuide amo, no llegaran a tiempo, la maquina ya esta lista para usarse-informo Zeltrax.

-No, deja que lleguen hasta aquí-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Deseo que presencien mi triunfo y su fracasado intento de detenerme, hoy es el día en que Diagon y yo nos levantaremos como la gran bestia de destrucción-.

-Ya estoy más que listo amo-.

Ahora no solo Elsa regañaba a Dan, sino también el resto del equipo, con excepción de Mira, quien solo negó con la cabeza, su novio podía llegar a ser demasiado impulsivo.

-No es el momento para regañar a Dan-dijo Drago-solo perdemos el tiempo-.

-Drago tiene razón, es cierto que con este ataque perdimos el elemento sorpresa, así que sugiero que comencemos con la batalla final ahora mismo-.

-Supongo que ya no tenemos opción-dijo Isis aun mirando a Dan con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

-¡Ahora Shadow Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a divertirme mucho el día de hoy!-.

-¡Ve Sphynx Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡Les haré pagar por la vida de Niella y por haber usado a la madre de Mira de esa forma!-.

-¡Hazlo Master Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡No decepcionare al universo!-.

-¡Brilla Valhala Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡En nombre del reino de Neathia acabare con el tiránico imperio de Mesogog!-.

-¡Surge Magic Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Esta belleza esta lista para la batalla!-.

-¡Hora de la revancha Maha Vailo Haos!-.

-¡Estoy más que lista señora Elsa!-.

-¡Ahora Shana Mithycal Ventus!-.

-¡Por todos aquellos que han sufrido por culpa de Mesogog voy a triunfar!-.

-¡Surge Issus Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Les mostrare lo que los bakugan de Aquitar pueden hacer!-.

-¡Adelante Zodiac Utopía Haos!-.

-¡El poder del zodiaco esta en mí y lo usare para destruir a los malvados Predacons!-.

-¡Ahora God Polunga Subterra!-.

-¡Es hora de terminar lo que empezamos en Namekuseijin!-.

-¡Destrúyelos Chaotic Ursis Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a hacer más que eso Zero, créeme!-.

-¡Ahora Galactimus Pyron Pyrus!-.

-¡Les daré una muestra de la ira de un bakugan Pyrus!-.

Rápidamente, los Tyrannodrones se agruparon para la batalla, desde aquellos de tamaño normal hasta los gigantes del tamaño de bakugan, todos comenzaron a atacar con mucha ferocidad.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo asgardiano!-.

Valkiria se coloco al frente y usando su escudo protegió a todos de los ataques de los Tyrannodrones, pero estos eran demasiados, necesitaban contraatacar cuanto antes.

-De esto me encargo yo-dijo Piccolo-¡Poder activado: Onda de choque!-.

Los ojos de Polunga comenzaron a brillar y varias descargas de energía eléctrica contra los Tyrannodrones, quienes se convirtieron en polvo, pero casi de inmediato comenzaron a llegar más.

-A este paso no lograremos llegar a tiempo-dijo Shun preocupado.

-Si lo harán-dijo Nanashi-porque nosotros nos encargaremos de estos soldados mientras ustedes se encargan de Mesogog-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No hablar, es demasiado arriesgado-dijo Fabia.

-No tenemos muchas opciones, además nosotros vivimos en esta dimensión también, somos guerreros como ellos, podemos manejarlos-dijo Sakura.

-Especialmente los que venimos del planeta Darko-dijo Zero sonriendo divertido.

-No presumas, que de todos nosotros Piccolo es el más fuerte-dijo Isis y Zero lo miro algo molesto.

-El punto es-intervino Rioko-que nosotros también entrenamos desde pequeños, podemos lidiar con esos sujetos-.

-Pero….-ni Dan ni el resto de los peleadores estaban seguros de dejar a sus amigos en esa situación.

-Escucha Dan-dijo Piccolo-mientras más tiempo perdamos discutiendo, Mesogog se acerca cada vez más a completar sus planes, no podemos permitir que eso ocurra, esa es la prioridad-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Dan algo inseguro.

Piccolo asintió y miro a Elsa-Tú conoces esta fortaleza mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, guíalos hasta donde esta Mesogog y deténganlo-.

-Eso es algo que no tienes que decirme-dijo Elsa fríamente-porque yo también tengo deseos de darle su merecido a ese mutante-.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Marucho.

-Ustedes también-deseo Sakura.

-Síganme-indico Elsa y los peleadores se adentraron a la fortaleza enemiga, mientras los Tyrannodrones se preparaban pare perseguirlos, cuando….

-Si los quieren tendrán que pasar por nosotros-dijo Zero y todos asintieron.

Los Tyrannodrones rugieron y se lanzaron contra los peleadores de esa misma dimensión, aquellos que sufrieron en carne propia la maldad de Mesogog.

-¡Poder activado: Espadas del abismo!-.

Shana saco sus katanas y golpeo el suelo, creando un abismo negro que se trago a 10 Tyrannodrones que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Nos vemos-dijo Shana, pero entonces un nuevo grupo de soldados hizo su aparición-creo que un nuevo comité llego-.

-¡Prepárate Nerenoid! ¡Cambio de atributo ahora!-.

-¡Me voy a vestir de negro!-declaro Nerenoid cambiando de aquos a darkus, mientras los Tyrannodrones comenzaban a disparar rayos.

-¡Poder activado: Necro eclipse!-.

Una luna roja se formo alrededor de Nerenoid y se lanzo contra los Tyrannodrones, atacándolos con mucha fuerza y velocidad, tanta que los Tyrannodrones nunca vieron venir los golpes.

-¡Nuestro turno Utopía! ¡Cambio de forma!-.

-¡Forma de libra!-obtiene tres taparrabos blancos, dos escudos en los brazos y dos tridentes que salen de su espalda.

-¡Poder activado: Doce armas de la justicia!-.

Utopía libero de su armadura Dos espadas, dos toncas, dos barras triples, dos chacos, dos escudos y dos tridentes que fueron repartidos entre los aliados, Shana se quedo con las espadas, Nerenoid con las toncas, Polunga con las barras triples, Ursis con los tridentes, mientras los escudos y los chacos se mantenían en el aire en caso de ser necesarios.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-grito Isis, mientras Nanashi asentía.

-Pero no es lo único que tenemos ¡Cambio de forma!-.

-¡Forma tauro!-su armadura se vuelve mas gruesa y obtiene dos cuernos dorados en su cabeza.

-¡Poder activado: Titán de luz!-.

Utopía lanzo un golpe en vuelto en energía haos lo suficientemente devastador que convirtió a todos los Tyrannodrones que lo rodeaban en polvo, pero muy pronto llegaron más.

-Creo que esto puede tardar un poco más-dijo Utopía.

Mientras tanto, Polunga bloqueaba los ataques de los Tyrannodrones con las barras triples, al mismo tiempo que respondía los golpes, cuando se vio rodeado.

-Lamentaran haber hecho eso-dijo Piccolo sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Makankosapo!-.

Piccolo activo el ataque más devastador de Polunga, el cual redujo a los Tyrannodrones sin problemas, pero pronto llegaron más.

Ursis atacaba con una ferocidad digna de un bakugan darkus, usando los tridentes como armas y escudo, mientras Zero preparaba su siguiente golpe.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de energía del caos!-.

Ursis comenzó a brillar lleno de energía, misma que comenzó a alimentar a los tridentes, luego se lanzo contra los Tyrannodrones cortándolos a la mitad.

-Esto me gusta mucho, podría acostumbrarme a esto-dijo Ursis mirando sus tridentes.

-Pues prepárate porque aquí viene la segunda ola de ataque-dijo Zero cuando más Tyrannodrones aparecieron.

Mientras que los peleadores seguían a Elsa a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza, era extraño no haber encontrado a ningún guardia que los detuviera, pero pensaron que todos estaban respondiendo el ataque.

-¿Qué puede pasar si no logramos detener a Mesogog?-pregunto Fabia.

-No querrás saberlo-dijo Elsa con tono lúgubre.

-Pero tú debes saber como detener esa maquina, tú la creaste, madre-dijo Spectra.

-Yo la cree, pero Mesogog la mejoro, ese tipo es un genio, realmente es la mente más brillante de todo el universo, si hubiera usado sus conocimientos para el bien, el universo sería un mejor lugar-.

-El destino puede ser muy extraño-dijo Itassis-ya que Mesogog siempre fue un guerrero feroz, inteligente y sumamente sabio-.

-No olviden a Diagon-dijo Elfin-ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta-.

-Diagon es lo que nosotros creamos-dijo Drago avergonzado-de haber sabido que todas nuestras batallas causarían esto habría buscado otra manera de solucionar todo-

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Drago-dijo Helios-después de todo, todos tenemos parte de culpa-.

-Es por eso que debemos solucionarlo ahora mismo-dijo Dan y todos asintieron.

-Hemos llegado-informo Elsa deteniéndose, frente a ellos había una gigantesca puerta con la imagen de un imponente dragón-Mesogog esta aquí, al igual que la maquina-.

-Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Dan y todos asintieron.

Respirando profundamente, Elsa abrió la puerta y entraron, todo parecía en calma al principio, cuando los bakugan salieron despedidos contra la pared quedando inmovilizados, al poco tiempo, una barrera invisible apareció alrededor de los peleadores, evitándoles cualquier ruta de escape.

-¡Es una trampa!-grito Spectra.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Mesogog apareciendo de las sombras, mientras Diagon apareció en su forma normal, usando sus poderes malignos para inmovilizar a Drago y los otros-los estaba esperando, realmente no deseaba que se perdieran esto, el momento de mi mayor triunfo-.

-Más bien el momento de detenerte-dijo Dan con furia.

-Ya lo veremos, la maquina ya esta lista para ser activada, su energía ya esta al 100% y es hora de que Diagon y yo nos volvamos uno solo con las gemas, Zeltrax, si fueras tan amable-.

-Si amo-Zeltrax se acerco a los controles de la maquina y preparo todo.

-¡No lo hagas Zeltrax!-grito Dan-¡Si Mesogog y Diagon logran la evolución suprema con las 6 gemas serán imparables!-.

-Lo se-dijo Zeltrax tranquilamente-ese ha sido el plan de mi amo desde el principio, algo que deberías saber muy bien Elsa-la aludida lo miro con odio.

-¿Qué esperas ganar con esto, Zeltrax?-.

-Mi venganza-Zeltrax activo la maquina, las gemas se convirtieron en energía pura que se disparo contra Mesogog y Diagon.

-¡No! ¡Drago!-grito Dan, Drago hacía esfuerzos por moverse y poco a poco comenzó a lograrlo, mientras los cuerpos de Mesogog y Diagon comenzaron a transformarse en energía que se mezclo con la de las gemas, finalmente, Drago estaba lo bastante libre para lanzar un ataque.

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón imperial!-.

-¡No dejare que se salgan con la suya!-grito Drago, mientras lanzaba su ataque más poderoso contra la maquina, al ver lo que venía, Zeltrax salto y esquivo el ataque, pero la maquina lo recibió directamente, sin embargo, era muy resistente, pero mientras toda maquina tiene un límite, la voluntad de Drago y Dan no-¡No me daré por vencido!-.

El grito de Drago basto para que su fuerza aumentara y destruyera la maquina, mientras Mesogog y Diagon desaparecían.

-¡Amo!-grito Zeltrax al ver lo que pasaba.

Una gran cortina de humo se formo por todo el laboratorio, mientras los peleadores y sus bakugan se liberaban.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Elfin.

-¿Dónde están Mesogog y Diagon?-pregunto Shun al ver que ellos no estaban.

De pronto, se escucho una siniestra risa, una que parecía venir de todas partes, cuando el techo se abrió y un ser monstruoso y gigantesco apareció, su tamaño era mayor al del Death Saurer.

Se trataba de un dragón humanoide de 5 cabezas, una de agua, otra de viento, tierra y luz, la cabeza de agua y viento eran los dos brazos, el del agua era el brazo derecho y el del viento el izquierdo, la cabeza de tierra salía del hombro izquierdo y la de luz del hombro derecho, mientras que la cabeza del centro era negra con detalles rojos muy intensos, al igual que sus ojos, señal de ser del viento y el agua, su cuerpo parecía ser el de Mesogog, solo que con la cabeza de Diagon y el resto de cabezas de dragón, además de que en su pecho brillaba un medallón de los colores de los atributos, era la bestia de destrucción.

-¿En donde estoy?-pregunto con burla y un tono muy tenebroso-en todas partes-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 53, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Mesogog consiguió su maligno objetivo y ahora tanto él como Diagon son la bestia de la destrucción y del apocalipsis ¿Cómo solucionaran los peleadores este terrible predicamento?_

**Ann Mora: **_me alegro de saber eso, pero recuerda que debes moderar un poco el carácter fuerte para evitar más penas, una buena forma de hacerlo es con un buen pasatiempo, yo escribo y tomo clases de Tae Kwon Do. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_no tienes nada que agradecerme, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, pero como fan de Yugioh y Bakugan debo admitir que Bakugan si tiene muchas cosas que se parecen a Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_la batalla final esta comenzando, ahora que Mesogog y Diagon se volvieron uno solo con las gemas, su nueva forma les dará muchos problemas a los peleadores, la pesadilla esta comenzando, no lo he decidido aun, ya que los especiales se llevaran mucho, te lo diré cuando tome una decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_solo dime cuando vas a subirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_descuida, todos sobrevivirán, con excepción de los Predacons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_vaya, eso si que lo considero un gran halago, me siento muy honrado, realmente no me esperaba que en un día avanzaras tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, solo dime de que son, ya que hay series que no me gustan y prefiero evitar esos fics, espero comprendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues no se que esperabas, pero espero que haya aparecido en este capítulo y si, este fic ya casi acaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara el capítulo, respecto a Crepúsculo, pienso que pierden el tiempo con esas películas que echan a perder a los vampiros, tiempo que podrían usar en la segunda parte de los Vengadores, respecto a Aku, así es, de la exitosa serie Samurái Jack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_pues la batalla final ha comenzando, como habrás visto, en todas las dimensiones hay problemas, especialmente ahora que Mesogog y Diagon lograron su objetivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Suteichi-Kazami y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, JesusST, Ocnarf, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee y Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado….si Dios quiere…**_


	54. El septimo atributo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de conocer el poder del séptimo atributo, así como el poder de esa oscura bestia, la batalla final esta por comenzar, así como el combate definitivo de dos grandes rivales._

_Y ahora el capítulo 54._

**Cap. 54 El séptimo atributo.**

Aquella oscura bestia flotaba en el aire con una gran magnificencia, Dan y los otros tuvieron que admitir que sea en lo que se hubieran convertido Mesogog y Diagon, realmente eran imponentes.

-Agua, viento, tierra, fuego, luz y oscuridad, los 6 atributos están representados por esas 5 cabezas-dijo Marucho.

-¿En que demonios se convirtieron?-cuestiono Spectra.

Aquella bestia solo se rio-Nos hemos convertido en la criatura del final, todos aquellos que se nos opusieron y se atrevieron a traicionarnos pagaran el precio más alto-.

-¡No vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya!-grito Dan.

-Pobres tontos, no tienen ni idea de a lo que se enfrentan-.

-¡Ataquemos todos juntos!-indico Drago y todos asintieron.

-¡Poder activado!-.

-¡Dragón imperial!-.

-¡Ejecución final!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Bendición de Asgard!-.

-¡Halcón ninja!-.

-¡Cristales de infinito!-.

-¡Descarga de luz!-.

Los 7 bakugan lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques contra esa bestia, quien los recibió directamente, pero salió completamente ilesa, sin un solo rasguño.

-Que lastima, sus patéticos ataques no me hacen ningún daño, pero como me siento generoso, les daré una muestra de mis nuevos poderes ¡Corriente definitiva!-la cabeza aquos disparo una poderosa corriente de agua que golpeo a Elfin, lanzándola contra el suelo.

-¡Elfin!-grito Marucho aterrado.

-Eso me dolió-dijo Elfin algo aturdida.

-Y ahora sigue el poder del viento ¡Ataque de tornado!-la cabeza de dragón ventus se lanzo contra Taylean, atrapándolo en un poderoso tornado, que comenzó a golpearlo con si fueran pequeños cuchillos, cuando termino, Taylean apareció algo herido.

-¡Taylean!-.

-Descuida Shun, estoy bien-dijo Taylean algo cansado.

La bestia se rio ante los intentos de los peleadores por resistir sus ataques, aunque debía admitirlo, las gemas si que les dieron poder para resistir los suyos.

-Ahora les mostrare un poco de poder haos ¡Paraíso perdido!-la cabeza haos disparo varios relámpagos contra Valkiria, pero aunque la bakugan se protegió con su escudo, el ataque la lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Valkiria!-.

-No se preocupe alteza, una guerra asgardiana no se rinde, especialmente con el poder de Odín de su parte-.

-Patético en verdad-la bestia miro a Elsa-dime Elsa ¿de verdad quieres a tus hijos?-.

Elsa palideció ante la pregunta-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Por toda contestación, la cabeza subterra se enfoco en Mira-¡Cañón demoledor!-la cabeza disparo un poderoso rayo contra Itassis, quien lo recibió directamente y cayó al suelo.

-¡Itassis!-.

-No te preocupes Mira, recuerda que yo también soy una Predacona-.

-Es una verdadera lastima que no sepas cuan poderosa pudiste haberte vuelto si te hubieras unido a mí-.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Drago!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Helios!-.

Drago y Helios se elevaron para encarar a esa bestia maligna, quien los esperaba con mucha calma.

-Todavía no han entendido la magnitud de mi poder ¡Cometa de fuego infernal!-la cabeza pyrus y darkus disparo una poderosa bola de fuego, que parecía un cometa envuelto en fuego negro, el ataque golpeo a Drago y Helios, haciendo que ambos bakugan cayeran al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Helios!-.

-Eso si dolió-dijo Drago.

-Tiene un poder tremendo-agrego Helios.

Elsa estaba temblando de miedo ante lo que sus ojos veían, jamás se imagino que pudiera existir tanto poder, fue cuando la bestia la vio.

-Finalmente comprendiste las consecuencias de tu traición ¿verdad Elsa?-.

Esla no contesto, simplemente se quedo paralizada por el terror que sentía, algo que Maha Vailo noto.

-¡Elsa reacciona!-.

Pero la bestia solo se rio-Tranquila, no tengo deseos de liquidarlas, al menos, no por ahora, tengo planes más grandes en mente-la bestia se elevo en el aire-a partir de hoy ya no soy ni Mesogog ni Diagon, el universo deberá rendirse ante el gran dios Draco-.

-¿Draco?-cuestiono Dan-¿con que derecho te llamas "dios"?-.

-Con el derecho de que ahora lo somos, nuestro poder es legendario, ni siquiera sus bakugan más poderosos podrán detenernos ahora que hemos alcanzado la evolución más suprema de todas-.

-Aunque parezca imposible te detendremos-.

-Ya lo veremos ¡Zeltrax!-el general apareció.

-Si amo-.

-Tu lealtad será recompensada, ahora puedes encargarte de Kuso, como siempre lo quisiste-.

-Gracias amo, pero ¿Qué hará usted?-.

-Aun tengo un viaje que hacer, hacia otra dimensión, al lugar donde todo comenzó-la 5 cabezas de Draco rugieron, al mismo tiempo que su pecho brillaba intensamente-con el gran poder de las gemas legendarias, invoco el poder del séptimo atributo ¡Ábreme las puertas a la dimensión donde todo comenzó!-.

En cuanto Draco dijo eso, un portal de color negro se abrió frente a él, para terror de los peleadores.

-¡Oh no, va a escapar!-grito Shun.

-¡No! ¡Drago!-.

-¡Estoy en ello Dan!-Drago a duras penas, emprendió el vuelo para tratar de impedir que Draco escapara, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, Magician lo ataco por la espalda.

-¡Drago!-Dan encaro a Zeltrax-¡Cobarde!-.

-Tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar Kuso, si quieres ir tras mi amo tendrás que pasar primero sobre mí-dijo Zeltrax, mientras desenfundaba su espada, Dan apretó los dientes y se preparo para su última batalla contra Zeltrax.

Mientras que el resto de los bakugan se recuperaban poco a poco, aunque aun estaban algo aturdidos por los ataques de Draco.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-pregunto Marucho.

-Descuiden, solo estamos algo aturdidos-dijo Valkiria.

-Habla por ti-dijo Elfin algo aturdida.

-¿Dónde están Dan y Drago?-pregunto Mira cuando noto la ausencia de su novio y de su fiel amigo.

-A punto de arreglar cuentas con Zeltrax-dijo Elsa, todos miraron hacia la dirección que Elsa veía y descubrieron que, efectivamente, Dan y Zeltrax estaban a punto de enfrentarse de nuevo, mientras sus bakugan regresaban al lado de cada uno.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Mira y todos asintieron, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Dan los detuvo.

-No, esto es entre Zeltrax y yo, ustedes no se metan-.

-¿Qué? Pero Dan…..-.

-Al fin comprendo todo-dijo Dan seriamente-sin importar lo que te digamos, cuanto intente razonar contigo, tú no dejaras de perseguirnos, a mí y a Drago, solo hay una opción-.

-¿Y cual sería esa?-.

-Terminar con esto, solo tú y yo, arreglemos esto de una buena vez-.

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo-.

Mira iba a protestar, pero Spectra la detuvo-Déjalos, esto es algo que deben hacer solos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-.

-Porque es cierto-dijo Shun-ambos han sido rivales desde el primer momento en que se vieron y no me refiero solo a cuando Dan conoció a Zeltrax, sino desde el momento en que era Syd-.

-Pero es una locura-Mira dirigió su vista hacia Marucho y Fabia en busca de apoyo, pero ambos solo concordaron con Spectra y Shun.

-Esta batalla es de Dan y Drago, ellos deben terminarla-dijo Marucho.

-Fabia-Mira vio a la peleadora haos-tú no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto-.

-Se que es difícil de entender, pero hay ocasiones en que uno tiene que afrontar sus propias batallas, yo lo se muy bien, ya que también tenía una batalla propia contra Kazarina, uno de los miembros de los 12 órdenes gundalianos-.

Mira aun no estaba segura y miro a su madre-Lo siento hija, pero tus amigos tienen razón, desde que lo conozco, Zeltrax no ha pensado en otra cosa que no sea eliminar a Dan, sin importar lo que intentemos, él solo esta interesado en él, no podemos hacer nada para intervenir en esta batalla y estoy segura de que Itassis piensa lo mismo-.

Mira se quedo asombrada y vio a Itassis para comprobar si era cierto, el asentimiento de su compañera fue toda la respuesta que podía darle a Mira, la vestal se quedo en silencio ante la falta de apoyo, cuando Dan hablo.

-Estaré bien Mira, te lo prometo-dijo tranquilamente, pero sin voltear a ver a sus amigos, ya que no podía confiar en que Zeltrax fuera honorable.

-Dan-.

-Ustedes vayan tras Draco, no deben permitir que llegue al lugar donde comenzó todo, si lo logra, sería el fin del universo, yo los alcanzare en cuanto termine con esto-.

-Muy bien, solo ten cuidado-dijo Shun.

-Tú también Drago, no quisiera que fueran esos tontos los que te derrotaran-dijo Helios-ese placer guárdalo para mí-.

-Por supuesto Helios-dijo Drago sonriendo.

Así, los 5 peleadores se prepararon para retirarse, pero Elsa les tenía una información que dar-No podré acompañarlos a ese lugar, solo aquellos que tuvieron la energía de las gemas pueden ir a ese territorio sagrado-.

-Lo comprendemos mamá-dijo Spectra.

-Pero tratare de ser de ayuda, iré con los otros, ya que los Tyrannodrones son más salvajes de lo que creen-.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Mira.

-Ustedes también-Elsa abrazo a sus hijos y cuando se dispuso a irse-oh, casi lo olvido, deben usar la evolución suprema para poder entrar a ese portal, de lo contrario no podrán-.

-Gracias por el dato-dijo Marucho sonriendo.

-Buena suerte-le deseo Fabia.

-Lo mismo les deseo ¡Maha Vailo!-.

-¡Estoy lista señora Elsa!-Elsa y Maha Vailo hicieron la evolución suprema, para luego dirigirse a ayudar a los peleadores de esa dimensión.

-Ten cuidado mamá-dijo Mira.

Dan miro a sus compañeros-No pierdan tiempo, deben irse ahora mismo, no permitan que Draco se les adelante-.

-Descuida, no pensamos hacerlo-dijo Spectra sonriendo-es hora de hacer la evolución suprema-.

-¡Poder de la gema Darkus/Haos/Subterra/Ventus/Aquos activado: Evolución suprema!-.

-¡Black Knight Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Nut Itassis Subterra!-.

-¡Sorcerer Valkiria Haos!-.

-¡Shogun Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

Los 5 poderosos bakugan de la evolución suprema hicieron su aparición, listos para ir tras Draco y evitar que hiciera más daño.

-¡Alcáncenos en cuanto puedan!-grito Helios.

-¡No se dejen vencer!-grito Taylean.

-¡Buena suerte a ambos, espero que nos alcancen pronto!-grito Valkiria.

-¡Ni se les ocurra morir o los mato!-grito Elfin sonriendo divertida.

-¡Descuiden chicos!-grito Dan.

-¡Estaremos bien, acabaremos con estos villanos y los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos!-grito Drago.

Itassis los miro en silencio, en su rostro había una gran preocupación, misma que noto Dan y solo sonrió, sabía que su novia estaba muy preocupada.

-Descuida Mira, estaré bien y pronto los alcanzare, esto no es nada, te lo aseguro-.

Desde el interior de Itassis, Mira solo sonrió ante las palabras de su novio…..su novio, realmente le encantaba llamarlo así, pero no podía perder el tiempo pensando en eso, el universo entero estaba en gran peligro.

-Buena suerte…..mi amor-dijo Mira sonrojada, para que luego Itassis siguiera a sus compañeros.

-¿Mi amor?-pregunto Itassis divertida.

-Lo amo más de lo que creía-.

Cuando Itassis se retiro, Dan y Drago encararon a sus dos rivales, que en todo ese tiempo, estuvieron en silencio, Zeltrax con los brazos cruzados y Magician sosteniendo su báculo.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-pregunto Zeltrax divertido.

-Realmente no sabes nada ¿verdad Zeltrax? Has olvidado lo que es la amistad, el compañerismo y el amor-.

-¿Amistad? ¿Compañerismo? ¿Amor? ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo con esas tonterías?-.

-Estas muy equivocado, no son tonterías-dijo Dan seriamente.

-Lo son para mí, nada de eso vino a ayudarme cuando estaba agonizando, todo por culpa de tu ego, Kuso, realmente eres un pobre idiota que juega a ser héroe, no hay forma de que salves al universo, solo mi amo puede hacerlo-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Destruyéndolo?-.

-Es la única manera de hacerlo-.

-Te equivocas, hay otras maneras-.

-¡Abre los ojos Kuso! Desde que eres peleador ¿Cuántas veces has tenido que pelear contra monstruos y villanos que desean esclavizar al universo entero?-Dan se quedo callado, pero miraba a Zeltrax seriamente-¿lo ves? Masquerade, Hal G, Naga, Spectra, Helios, el profesor Clay, Hydron, el rey Zenoheld, el emperador Barodius, Dharak, sus otras versiones, Mag Mell, Razenoid, Kazarina y el resto de los 12 órdenes, Sellon, Anubias, todos eran iguales, buscaban el dominio absoluto, ser los más poderosos del universo para poder controlarlo-.

-¿Y acaso eso no es lo que busca Mesogog?-.

-Mi amo busca la paz, pero esta no se puede lograr, ya que siempre existirán seres que la amenacen, la única forma de conseguirla es destruyendo todo y empezar de 0-.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero lo que Mesogog quiere es reconstruir al universo a su propia semejanza, es exactamente lo mismo que querían todos esos villanos que nombraste-.

-¡No es lo mismo!-.

-¡Claro que lo es, pero Mesogog te lavo el cerebro y por eso no quieres ver la verdad!-.

-Yo solo creo en una verdad, los Predacons salvaran al universo y Mesogog lo gobernara por la eternidad-.

-Realmente te convertiste en su marioneta, ni siquiera Barodius te controlaba como él te controla-.

-Barodius nunca me dio la vida que Mesogog me dio, la misma que tú me arrebataste-.

-Veo que estas empeñado a odiarme por algo que no fue mi culpa-.

-Cada día de mi vida, si tan solo supieras lo que estar abandonado, herido, al borde de un abismo, a punto de morir, sin amigos a tú alrededor, pero eso es algo que tú nunca entenderías, ni Drago lo entiende-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¿Ya olvidaste a Diagon? Todos esos bakugan inocentes que lo forman son el resultado de su egoísmo, así que ya no perderé más tiempo discutiendo con ustedes, es hora de terminar con nuestra rivalidad, Kuso-.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-.

-Más que nada, pero no quiero pelear solo con nuestros bakugan, quiero una batalla con todo lo que tenemos y solo hay una forma de hacerlo ¡Poder de la gema corrupta Pyrus activado: Evolución suprema!-Zeltrax y Magician hicieron la evolución suprema, listos para su batalla.

-¿Estas listo Drago?-.

-Cuando tú digas, Dan-.

-¡Poder de la gema Pyrus activado: Evolución suprema!-Dan y Drago iniciaron su evolución más poderosa, dando origen a….

-¡Legend Samurái Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Zeltrax.

-Yo no creo lo mismo-dijo Drago.

-Desenfunda tu espada y prepárate para tu última batalla-.

-Tienes razón en una cosa Zeltrax, esta será la última batalla de uno de los dos, pero ahora mismo averiguaremos quien queda y quien no-declaro Drago, mientras sacaba su espada.

Drago y Zeltrax se observaron en silencio por unos segundos, para después lanzarse uno contra el otro a gran velocidad.

**Mientras…**

Draco viajaba por el túnel dimensional, acercándose cada vez más al lugar donde empezó todo, siendo seguido por los peleadores, pero ellos se mantenían un poco alejados para evitar que los detectara.

-A este paso lo perderemos-dijo Elfin.

-No lo creas, este portal solo conduce a un lugar, al principio de todo-dijo Taylean.

-Solo tenemos que resistir hasta que Drago y Dan lleguen, esa es nuestra prioridad-dijo Helios, mientras todos asentían.

-Dan, Drago, tengan cuidado-rogo Mira.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 54, espero les haya gustado, aunque Draco se dirige al lugar donde todo comenzó, los peleadores lo siguen de cerca, mientras que Dan/Drago tendrán su batalla final contra Zeltrax, ambos peleadores del fuego tienen asuntos pendientes, su batalla final se acerca ¿Quién de los dos ganara? Vean el próximo capítulo y averígüenlo._

**Ann Mora: **_no te preocupes, comenta en cuanto puedas, además de que esta batalla apenas esta comenzando, especialmente porque Dan y Zeltrax van a terminar su rivalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_no se preocupen, la batalla todavía esta empezando y los peleadores no se rendirán tan fácilmente, por el momento se llevara a cabo la batalla final entre Dan y Zeltrax, uno caerá y otro quedara, veré el video en cuanto pueda, gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_bueno, mis próximos dos fics también serán de bakugan, nos estamos acercando a la época navideña, "cuento de navidad", mi historia favorita de todos los especiales navideños, ya quiero empezarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinRangersSamurai: **_muy bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y muchas felicidades adelantadas por tu cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muy bien, pero debo aclarar que primero voy a subir el fic de "Cuento de Navidad", considerando que ya nos estamos acercando a esa época y no te preocupes, aunque Mesogog tiene esa nueva y aterradora forma, los peleadores no se rendirán sin pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pronto lo verás, porque la batalla final se acerca, pero primero, el enfrentamiento definitivo de dos grandes rivales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_así es, era una de mis cartas favoritas, de hecho, aun lo es, pero no supera a mis dioses egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_descuida, porque los peleadores no van a rendirse sin dar batalla, solo que no será fácil enfrentar a semejante bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara y si, me base un poco en esa carta de inmenso poder, respecto a lo último "no lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_si eso crees de este fic, espera a ver lo que va a pasar en Power Rangers Infinito, aunque primero subiré el de "Cuento de Navidad". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_entiendo y si, recuerdo muy bien esa serie, cuando Disney valía la pena y nunca me digas eso, Batman les patea el trasero a esos vampiros asquerosos, le gano a Drácula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Una brazo y un beso para Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura, Nipijilguera, MayaPinkRangersSamurai y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, JesusST, Nanashi No Gombee, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori y Ocnarf. **_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…..**_


	55. La ultima batalla del fuego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento del combate definitivo entre Dan/Drago y Zeltrax, mientras que Draco llega al lugar donde comenzó todo e inicia otra batalla, pero por ahora, dos rivales se enfrentaran para resolver sus diferencias de una vez por todas y como el gran Optimus Prime diría:_

"_Uno caerá y uno quedara"._

_Y ahora el capítulo 55._

**Cap. 55 La última batalla del fuego.**

Drago y Zeltrax desenfundaron sus armas, listos para la última batalla que tendrían, ambos sabían que esa batalla sería definitiva, lo podían sentir.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Más que listo-respondió Drago.

Ambos grandes guerreros se lanzaron contra el otro, mientras alzaban sus armas, finalmente, chocaron en el centro, provocando una gran explosión que sacudió toda la fortaleza, destruyendo gran parte del lugar.

**Mientras…..**

Draco viajaba por el túnel, cada vez estaba más cerca de ese lugar, aquel donde todo comenzó, donde la vida en el universo y el universo mismo existió, pronto todo comenzaría, el verdadero terror se acercaba.

-Pronto estaré en ese territorio sagrado, los peleadores creyeron que podrían detenerme, que ingenuos fueron, pero nadie puede detener lo inevitable-finalmente, logro ver el final del túnel-si-.

El lugar donde todo había comenzado se trataba de un lugar vacío, lo único que existía ahí era una aureola de energía con los 6 atributos que no solo regían a los bakugan, sino también a todo el universo: fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad.

Estos elementos que dieron vida a muchos mundos y a todos sus habitantes, ese lugar que desaparecería en ese mismo momento.

-Y después todo volverá a comenzar, esta vez conmigo como amo supremo, ya no existirá más conflicto, solo un universo gobernado por una mente única y perfecta, el sufrimiento de todos esos seres desaparecerá y si aun quedan insectos que se rebelen contra mí….bueno, siempre he amado la sangre-.

Draco se preparo para destruir esa fuente de energía que le dio vida a todo el universo y la reconstruiría a su propia imagen y semejanza.

-¡Ejecución final!-un ataque vino del túnel y golpeo a Draco justo en su espalda, pero sin hacerle el menor rasguño.

-¿Quién se atreve a molestarme en mi momento de triunfo?-Draco volteo y se topo con los peleadores o por lo menos, 5 de ellos-veo que las gemas los guiaron hasta acá, que divertido-.

-Hoy es el día en que pagaras todos tus crímenes, Mesogog-dijo Itassis-crímenes contra Predatoria y contra el universo entero, todo eso se termina aquí y ahora-.

-No me digas-dijo Draco riéndose.

-Aunque te burles, hoy será el día en que terminara tu maldad y reino de terror-dijo Elfin-y empezara nuestro reino de terror…ah no, perdón, me equivoque-.

-Si tuviera sentido del humor extrañaría esos tontos comentarios, que lastima que no lo tenga, mi única diversión es la destrucción y muerte de todos ustedes-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Taylean.

-No nos vencerás tan fácilmente-dijo Valkiria.

-Ya lo veremos-.

**Predatoria….**

Drago y Zeltrax estaban enfrascados en su feroz batalla, por el momento, solo era de cuerpo a cuerpo, espada vs espada, todo dependía de las habilidades de cada uno, quien mejor tuviera sería el ganador.

Drago dio un salto, al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba los ataques de Zeltrax con su espada, pero aunque era una batalla hasta el fin, Drago no paraba de gritarle cosas como….

-¡Syd basta!-.

-¡Syd murió!-Zeltrax lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, pero Drago lo bloqueo y pateo al general, alejándose de él-puedes sentirlo ¿verdad? Solo uno de nosotros quedará con vida-.

-Entonces vivirá el que más lo desee-.

-No te preocupes, viviré-.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que eres tú quien desea vivir más que nadie?-.

-Simple, porque yo ya estuve al borde de la muerte y me aferre a la vida, así que mi deseo de vivir es más fuerte que el tuyo-.

-Lástima que sea el equivocado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Quiero decir que solo buscas vivir para seguir causando destrucción y muerte, pero eso es algo que yo no te permitiré-.

-Solo puedes evitarlo de una forma-dijo Zeltrax retadoramente.

-Entonces lo haré, si no tengo otra opción-dijo Drago.

-No tienes las agallas-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Drago y Zeltrax volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro, chocando ferozmente y provocando muchos terremotos, la fortaleza se despedazaba con cada ataque que se lanzaban, además de que cuando esquivaban el ataque del otro destruían parte del lugar.

La batalla era tan devastadora, que llego un momento en que abandonaron la fortaleza, dirigiéndose al bosque, mientras los otros peleadores continuaban su feroz batalla contra los Tyrannodrones.

-¡No tiene que ser así Zeltrax!-.

-Te equivocas, esto tiene que ser así, es la única manera de terminar con todo, con mi odio hacia ambos, ustedes me dejaron al borde de la muerte, pero no morí y me hice más fuerte-.

-Recuerda que fue Barodius quien te traiciono a ti y a los otros miembros del equipo de Ren-.

-Ellos no me importan en lo más mínimo-Zeltrax pateo a Drago, quien rodo por el suelo y apenas esquivo dos rayos que le envió el general Predacon-yo vendí mi alma al diablo para poder acabar contigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Siempre fuiste el mejor peleador, desde el primer momento en que te conocí me venciste a mí y a Lena, no podía creerlo, era ilógico que un débil humano pudiera contra un gundaliano, me humillaste, no una, sino varias veces, fue por eso que cuando estuve al borde de la muerte decidí que aceptaría cualquier oportunidad para vengarme de ti, haría lo que fuera para lograrlo-.

-Ya entiendo-dijo Drago abriendo los ojos-fue por eso que aceptaste ser sirviente de Mesogog-.

-Así es, Mesogog es el guerrero más feroz del universo y los Predacons también se incluyen en esa lista, sabía que de volverme Predacon entonces podría acabar contigo-

-Pero se supone que eres un guerrero y peleador orgulloso ¿aun así aceptaste ser esclavo de Mesogog solo para hacerte más fuerte?-.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Zeltrax solo comenzó a temblar, mientras la furia aumentaba en su interior, después de todo, tenía un gran motivo para haber aceptado esa vida de esclavitud.

-Yo solo…quería…..quería… ¡Ser un verdadero guerrero!-grito furioso-¡Quería ser un guerrero cruel y despiadado, al que no le importara nada más que si mismo, quería tener una batalla perfecta contigo y poder vengarme por todas tus humillaciones!-calmándose un poco-nunca podrías entenderlo, viví siempre solo, nunca tuve a nadie que me ayudara, cuando me convertí en un servidor del emperador Barodius creí que mi vida mejoraría, incluso tenía amigos, no me sentía tan mal, pero esas amistades me hicieron débil, hicieron que dependiera mucho de ellos, incluso llegue a ayudar a Ren, a quien envidiaba con todas mis fuerzas por ser el favorito del emperador-mientras hablaba Drago solo escuchaba en silencio, al igual que Dan-por eso acepte convertirme en un Predacon, para volverme sanguinario y que lo único que me importara fueran las batallas y servir lealmente a mi amo Mesogog, un pequeño precio para la perfección, gracias a esa decisión, me siento de maravilla-.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo Zeltrax?-.

-Muy seguro-.

-Entonces me das lástima-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te doy lastima? ¡Eres un maldito insolente! ¡Deja de tonterías y prepárate para morir!-.

Drago se puso en guardia, al igual que Zeltrax, pero cuando Zeltrax iba a atacarlo, Drago se levanto…

-Renuncio-.

-¿Qué?-grito Zeltrax impactado-pero ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con renuncio?-.

-Yo peleo por proteger al universo, Zeltrax, no para satisfacer tu enfermizo deseo de ser el mejor y de vengarte de mí, no perderé mí tiempo contigo cuando mis amigos están en peligro luchando contra ese monstruo-.

-No, tú no te iras hasta que terminemos nuestra batalla-.

-Esta batalla terminó, no vale la pena acabar con alguien que solo vive para la venganza y la destrucción, no te matare, porque eras Syd, uno de los amigos de Ren y así como la madre de Mira fue salvada, tú aun puedes salvarte-.

-¿Salvarme? ¿En vez de destruirme quieres salvarme?-.

-No es tarde para hacerlo-.

Zeltrax se rio-Te equivocas, si es tarde, porque a mí no me interesa ser salvado, solo quiero acabar contigo y voy a hacerlo sin importar que me suceda, no me importa nada más que eso-.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no lo haré-.

-Muy bien, entonces vete y vuelve a jugar a ser el héroe, pero no me culpes si cuando regresas, tal vez no todos se hayan salvado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Quiero decir que cuando vuelvas, si es que vuelves, ya que mi amo te destruirá, tal vez no encuentres a tus queridos padres con vida-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya me escuchaste, si no quieres terminar esta batalla contra mí, entonces no me quedará más opción que ir detrás de tus padres, tal vez con su sangre pueda calmar mi ira-.

-Si les pones un solo dedo encima yo…-.

-Y tal vez, después me encargue de esa vestal de cabellos naranja que resulto ser hija de Elsa, será divertido verla sufrir muy lentamente, gritándole ayuda a su amado, quien no tuvo las agallas para terminar su batalla conmigo-.

-No te atrevas a amenazar a Mira-.

-No estoy amenazando, es una promesa, si te vas acabare con tus tres tesoros, así que dime ¿aun tienes deseos de marcharte?-.

Drago apretó con fuerza su espada, ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste! ¿Tantos deseos tienes de terminar esta batalla, Zeltrax? ¡Pues terminémosla!-.

-Música para mis oídos-.

Drago y Zeltrax se lanzaron nuevamente contra el otro, esta vez, su batalla sería hasta el fin, sin importar cuanto hubiera deseado Dan y Drago que no llegaran hasta ese extremo, pero ahora que habían escuchado hasta donde sería capaz de llegar Zeltrax, no les quedaba otra opción.

**El principio….**

Los 10 guerreros legendarios peleaban con valor contra Draco, pero sus ataques nada lograban hacerle a aquella bestia que poseía los poderes de los 6 atributos.

-Aun no han aprendido nada ¿verdad?-.

-¡Lo suficiente como para saber que tú eres el malo y que tenemos que derrotarte!-grito Elfin dándole una patada en la cabeza de agua, pero cuando lo hizo, simplemente la atravesó-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Tonta, no puedes golpear el agua-dijo Drago, mientras esa misma cabeza atacaba a Elfin.

-Si yo no puedo atacarte, entonces por lógica, tú tampoco podrías-pero apenas Elfin dijo esto, la cabeza la embistió y Elfin se estrello contra el vacío-de acuerdo, si puedes tocarme-.

-¡Halcón ninja!-.

-¡Bendición de Asgard!-.

Taylean y Valkiria atacaron el cuerpo de Draco, esperando hacerle algo, peor el bakugan salió completamente ileso.

-¿De verdad creen que podrán vencerme con esos poderes tan insignificantes?-la cabeza ventus y haos atacaron al mismo tiempo, ambos bakugan se protegieron como pudieron, pero el ataque fue devastador y salieron algo lastimados-patético-.

-¡Veamos si piensas lo mismo de mí!-grito Itassis-¡Yo también soy una Predacona y por lo tanto, soy tan feroz como tú!-.

-Te equivocas mi estimada Itassis-dijo Draco, mientras la cabeza subterra se lanzaba contra ella.

-¡Rayo solar!-el ataque de Itassis le dio en la cara de la cabeza subterra, pero esta emergió ilesa y ataco a la bakugan, quien cayó al suelo vencida.

-Yo soy 10 veces más feroz-.

-Espero que puedas respaldar eso-dijo Helios listo para la batalla.

-El poderoso caballero darkus, que encantador ¿de verdad crees tener oportunidad contra mí?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Pobre iluso, mira a tu alrededor, tus amigos están vencidos, Dan Kuso y Drago no están aquí para ayudarte, pero como me siento de buen humor te daré una oportunidad para rendirte, si lo haces y te doblegas ante mi magnificencia te perdonare y te daré más poder del que jamás soñaste, poderoso Spectra-.

-Esa etapa de mi vida terminó hace tiempo-.

-Como quieras-la cabeza aquos se lanzo sobre Helios, quien dio un salto y se coloco justo sobre Draco.

-¡Ejecución final!-el ataque de Helios le dio en la cabeza darkus/pyrus, pero Draco salió completamente ileso.

-Te has vuelto débil, las influencias de Kuso y Drago los hicieron así-.

-Te equivocas, porque ambos nos mostraron nuestro error y por lo tanto vamos a resistir hasta que lleguen-.

-Todos lo haremos-dijo Itassis apareciendo con el resto de los bakugan.

Draco se rio al ver aparecer de nuevo a sus enemigos-Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes morir sin rebelarse, pero son obstinados, los admiro porque eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero-.

Por toda contestación, Helios y Taylean se lanzaron sobre Draco atacándolo con todo tipo de golpes, para luego alejarse y permitir a las tres bakugan femeninas atacarlo, pero todo era en vano.

-Espero que Dan y Drago lleguen a tiempo-dijo Elfin.

-Descuida, lo harán-aseguro Itassis.

**Predatoria…..**

Zeltrax rodo por el suelo y s levanto rápidamente, para protegerse de un ataque de Drago, desde que amenazo a los seres queridos de Dan, Drago atacaba con mucha fuerza, pero Zeltrax no se quedaba atrás.

-Finalmente decidiste pelear con todo lo que tienes-.

-Ya me di cuenta de que no me dejaras en paz jamás y menos si amenazas a mi familia-.

-¿Qué paso con lo de ayudarme?-pregunto Zeltrax con burla.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste-.

-¿Eso significa que ya no soy más un amigo de Ren?-volvió a preguntar con burla.

Por toda contestación, Drago le dio una patada y Zeltrax rodo por el suelo-Realmente eres un ser patético-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Desde que te conozco solo pensabas en vencerme, después de tu fracaso con el elemento, Barodius te castigo, escapaste y te felicito, pero el mismo Barodius fue el responsable de tu tragedia, sin embargo solo me culpas a mí por todos tus fracasos, das pena-.

Zeltrax apretó los puños y furioso se lanzo contra Drago, mientras lazaba su lanza-¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Prepárate para morir Kuso!-.

Drago se mantuvo en calma, cuando Zeltrax estuvo lo bastante cerca, dio un giro, al mismo tiempo que su espada se envolvía en llamas.

-¡Espada de fuego!-.

Drago y Zeltrax lanzaron el golpe al mismo tiempo, sus armas chocaron y la espada de Drago destruyo la lanza de Zeltrax.

-¿Qué?-lo siguiente que Zeltrax vio, fue la espada golpeándolo a él, dejándolo muy débil.

-¿Fue suficiente?-pregunto Drago seriamente.

-Nunca-dijo Zeltrax con su voz aun cargada de odio, al mismo tiempo que hacía movimientos para atacar a Drago.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción Syd-dijo Drago alzando su espada de nuevo-lo lamento mucho-y Drago lanzo un nuevo golpe-¡Espada de fuego!-.

Esta vez, el golpe le dio directamente en el centro de energía de Zeltrax, quien comenzó a liberar varias descargas de energía, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas explosiones recorrían su cuerpo, finalmente, Zeltrax cayó al suelo de rodillas y en medio de un grito, exploto, marcando su final.

-Bien hecho Kuso, Drago, ganaron-felicito Elsa, quien fue testigo de toda la batalla.

Drago se mantuvo con la vista baja por unos instantes, luego guardo su espada, al mismo tiempo que veía el cráter que quedo tras la explosión de Zeltrax.

-Tal vez ahora si encuentres la paz, Syd-Drago se quedo en silencio por un minuto, cuando reacciono-no tengo tiempo para esto, nuestros amigos nos necesitan-con esas palabras, Drago abrió un portal y se dirigió hacia el lugar del comienzo.

-Buena suerte, peleadores-les deseo Elsa.

El resto de los peleadores que estaban en Predatoria también habían presenciado todo, hacía mucho que habían derrotado a los Tyrannodrones, pero ninguno intervino en la batalla de Dan y Zeltrax, pues como les había dicho Piccolo y Elsa, ese era asunto entre ambos.

**Dimensión del principio…..**

Los peleadores estaban en graves problemas, ninguno de sus ataques le hacía el menor daño a esa bestia de increíble y terrible poder, si no hacían algo pronto, el universo entero sería destruido, eso era algo que no podían permitir.

-Parece que aun no aprenden, deben entender gusanos asquerosos, que no todas las batallas las pueden ganar-.

-Tal vez, pero esta batalla la ganaremos, así sea lo último que hagamos-declaro Helios.

-Que curioso, porque eso era lo mismo que estaba pensando-en ese momento, del portal, una gran tormenta de fuego apareció dándole paso a Drago.

-¡Chicos, ya hemos llegado!-.

-¡Dan! ¡Drago!-.

-Ya veo, Zeltrax no pudo vencerlo, bueno, esto no cambia nada, lo único que harán será prolongar su muerte-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 55, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Dan/Drago acabaron con Zeltrax, pero ahora comienza la batalla más dura de todas, los peleadores deberán dar todo de si para poder derrotar a esta formidable bestia._

**Nicole Sakura: **_pues creo que solo le quedan unos 3 capítulos más y listo, este fic terminara, vaya, otra obra que termina, pero voy a comenzar mi especial de navidad, respecto al atributo, creo que me quedo con el darkus, porque Batman demostró que la oscuridad no siempre es maldad y puede ser usada como un arma de justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_me alegra que hayas podido comentar, aunque no te preocupes si te retrasas por algún motivo, en fin, 3 capítulos más y comienzo mi fic de navidad, en el que Mylene será la protagonista y habrá Keith/Mylene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_definitivamente no somos la misma persona, por dos razones:_

_1.- No soy hipócrita, cuando dejo de hablarle a alguien es por buenos motivos, créeme, hay miembros de mi familia a los que no les hablo por ser muy…creo que "especiales" sería la forma más educada de llamarlos._

_2.- No conozco a nadie con tu nombre, excepto a ti._

_No te preocupes, a veces las personas cambian y se vuelven un poco…..tontos sería la mejor manera de describirlos, pero no te preocupes, por cierto, tengo 23 años, si soy mayor que tú y me dices viejo te lanzo la maldición vudú, no es cierto, estoy jugando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues espera, porque dentro de 3 capítulos más comenzara el fic de cuento de navidad, con Mylene como protagonista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_eso no puedo asegurártelo, ya que siempre surgen imprevistos, pero haré lo que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_de hecho es Tyrannodrones, respecto a lo otro ¿de que hablas? Yo si te mencione, debe ser que a veces la misma página borra diálogos y cosas que pongo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me gusta dejar un poco de suspenso, creo que eso es algo que caracteriza a una buena historia, lograr la atención del público y hacer que ansíe ver lo que pasa después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues comienza a rezar, porque apenas comienza lo bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_me alegra que te haya gustado hasta donde va el fic por ahora, pero espera a ver que es lo que sigue en estos 3 últimos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_creo que puedo hacerlo, aunque en Power Rangers Infinito, ya veré como hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_si eso te gusto, espera a ver lo que sigue, en fin, con Zeltrax fuera, ya solo queda su amo para finalizar toda esta locura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Nicole Sakura, Ann Mora, Kona Kana Lee, Nipijilguera y MayaPinkRangersSamurai, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, JesusST, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..si Dios quiere…**_


	56. El heredero de Codigo Eve

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que la batalla final con Draco llegue a su momento culminante, los peleadores harán todo lo que puedan, pero si su fuerza no basta, un aliado más les dará una sorpresa que podría ser la última esperanza._

_Y ahora el capítulo 56._

**Cap. 56 El heredero de Código Eve.**

Ahora, los 6 guerreros legendarios estaban reunidos y listos para la batalla de sus vidas, en contra de la bestia de la destrucción, el problema era que no sabían hasta donde llegaba su poder.

-Ahora que estamos los 6, nuestras oportunidades de triunfar han aumentado-dijo Elfin sonriendo.

-No se confíen-dijo Drago, mientras sujetaba la espada-porque esa bestia es un enemigo formidable-.

-Formidable es poco, yo estoy más allá de eso-dijo Draco riéndose.

-Ya veremos si lo que dices es totalmente cierto-dijo Itassis.

Los 6 bakugan se lanzaron contra Draco, mientras sus 5 cabezas contraatacaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Escudo de Thor!-Valkiria creo un escudo de truenos que desviaron los ataques de Draco, por el momento.

-Pobres tontos, lo único que están haciendo es prolongar su inminente muerte, son patéticos-.

-¡Ataque del dragón de fuego!-Drago lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego, pero Draco lo recibió sin problemas, y luego atrapo a Drago con la cabeza aquos.

-Algo muy curioso del fuego es que sin importar lo peligroso que sea, es muy delicado al agua y al viento-Draco uso la cabeza ventus para atrapar a Drago.

-¡Resiste Drago!-grito Itassis-¡Maldición de la reina!-Itassis ataco las dos cabezas y libero a Drago-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Perfectamente, gracias Itassis-.

-No tienes que dármelas-.

Mientras Drago se recuperaba, el resto de los bakugan atacaban a Draco con todo lo que tenían, pero Draco solo se rio de sus esfuerzos y los alejo fácilmente.

-Sus intentos son solo eso, intentos, débiles, patéticos y sin resultados, no importa lo que hagan, yo saldré victorioso al final, es solo cuestión de tiempo-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Drago levantándose y agrupándose con sus amigos.

-Lamento decir esto, pero ese tipo tiene razón-dijo Taylean preocupado.

-¿Por qué tan pesimista amigo?-pregunto Helios riéndose.

-No es pesimismo, pero nuestros ataques no le hacen el menor rasguño, tenemos que pensar en algo mejor-.

-Supongo que tienes un plan-dijo Elfin preocupada.

-Así es, atacarlo en su pecho-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué al pecho?-pregunto Drago.

-Observen-Taylean y los otros dirigieron sus miradas al pecho de Draco-ahí es donde esta reunida la energía de los atributos, de las gemas, tenemos que atacarlo ahí, es su único punto débil-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Elfin.

-No por completo, pero no se me ocurre nada más-dice Taylean preocupado.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que intentarlo-dijo Drago, mientras todos asentían.

-Háganlo-dijo Draco-pero no les servirá de nada-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes de nuestro plan?-exclamo Valkiria.

-No hay nada que no sepa en este mundo, mis ojos y oídos están en todas partes, puedo saber que están tramando sin problemas-.

-Eso lo veremos, nosotros acabaremos contigo así sea lo último que hagamos-dijo Drago.

-Que curioso, porque estoy planeando acabarlos sin piedad alguna-.

-Ni creas que te será tan fácil-dijo Drago.

Los 6 guerreros legendarios se lanzaron contra Draco, quien los espero en todo momento con muchísima calma.

**Predatoria…..**

Los peleadores que quedaron en ese planeta, solo podían observar como el agujero que se mantenía abierto comenzaba a colapsar, señal de la batalla que todavía se estaba llevando a cabo del otro lado.

-Esto es malo-dijo Rioko-no sabemos que esta pasando, tal vez los peleadores ya fueron derrotados-.

-No seamos pesimistas-dijo Zero-esos peleadores siempre han salido adelante sin importar que tan poderosos sean sus enemigos-.

-Solo podemos confiar en que todo termine bien-dijo Piccolo con los brazos cruzados-pero ahora que Mesogog y Diagon lograron la evolución suprema con las gemas se han vuelto imparables-.

-No perdamos la fe, yo creo en ellos-dijo Elsa sonriendo, no era una de sus sonrisas crueles que solía tener, sino una llena de esperanza y felicidad.

-Me alegra ver que piensas así Elsa-dijo Maha Vailo-realmente has cambiado-.

-El reencontrarme con mis hijos me hizo cambiar para bien-dijo Elsa-y se que ellos volverán sanos y salvos.

**Dimensión del principio…**

Desgraciadamente, aun con un plan, los peleadores se las veían muy mal en contra de Draco, quien demostraba una y otra vez porque era le mismísima bestia del apocalipsis, los peleadores ni siquiera se podían acercar al pecho de Draco y para emporar todo, sus 5 cabezas los seguían a donde quieran que iban.

-¡Cuidado Helios!-grito Itassis, cuando la cabeza subterra golpeo a Helios, quien se protegió con su escudo-¡Maldito!-.

-¿Qué sucede Itassis? Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto-dijo Draco divertido-después de todo, ya perdiste a muchos seres amados, entre ellos a mi dulce hermanita-.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Niella! ¡Rayo solar!-Itassis disparo su ataque más poderoso, pero nada le hizo al terrible bakugan, quien contraataco con una poderosa ventisca y tormenta de agua.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Drago desviando los ataques con su espada.

-Gracias Drago-dijo Itassis sonriendo.

-No tienes que dármelas-.

-Pobres estúpidos, aun no han entendido que todos sus intentos son fracasos-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

-¡Halcón ninja!-.

-¡Bendición de Asgard!-.

-¡Cristales de infinito!-.

Taylean, Valkiria y Elfin atacaron a Draco por detrás, sus ataques dieron en el blanco, distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que sus tres amigos atacaran el pecho.

-¡Dragón legendario!-.

-¡Ejecución final!-.

-¡Rayos solar!-.

Los tres ataques golpearon a Draco justo en su pecho, por unos instantes, pensaron que lo habían logrado, pero para su desgracia, Draco ni siquiera se inmuto por el ataque.

-Patético-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nuestros ataques no funcionaron? Le dimos justo en el pecho-dijo Drago.

-Tontos, inocentes ¿en verdad creyeron que sus ataques podrían destruirme tan fácilmente? Al parecer aun no se han dado cuenta de con quien se están metiendo-.

-Tú tampoco-dijo Helios-ya que nos estas subestimando-.

-¿Es crees? Tal vez son ustedes los que me están subestimando, no conocen el enorme alcance de mi poder, yo estoy más allá de la maldad, he alcanzado el poder más grande del universo, más allá de la evolución suprema-.

-Puede ser, pero eso no te hace invencible-dijo Drago.

-Una vez que haya acabado con ustedes eso será un hecho, realmente seré invencible-

-Pero mientras tanto tenemos esperanza-dijo Itassis.

-La esperanza no es más que una ilusión humana, todos mis enemigos lo aprendieron y muy pronto ustedes también lo aprenderán-.

Las 5 cabezas de dragón dispararon al mismo tiempo, mientras la pyrus/darkus disparaba un rayo de los dos atributos.

-¡Contraataquen! ¡Dragón legendario!-.

-¡Ejecución final!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Bendición de Asgard!-.

-¡Halcón ninja!-.

-¡Cristales de infinito!-.

Los 6 ataques de los peleadores chocaron contra los de Draco, lo que produjo una gran explosión que sacudió todo la dimensión, pero al ser el sitio del principio, todo el universo comenzó a temblar.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Draco apareció detrás de los peleadores y los ataco con una onda de energía que lanzo a los bakugan contra el aire espacial, mientras Draco se reía de manera maligna y triunfal.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, ya no me estoy divirtiendo nada, creo que su final esta muy cerca, que lástima, realmente esperaba algo mejor de todos ustedes, los famosos peleadores, aquellos que derrotaron a Naga y salvaron Vestroia antigua, para seguir con los vexos, el rey Zenoheld y sus bakugan mecánicos, su mayor reto fue su batalla contra los gundalianos y el mismísimo emperador Barodius, quien regreso poco después como Mag Mel, pero creo que espere mucho de ustedes, después de todo no son más que niños-.

-Te demostraremos de lo que estos niños son capaces-dijo Drago, mientras se levantaba-si hay algo que Dan y yo no conocemos es el significado de la palabra rendirse-.

-Pero si que conocen el significado de la palabra "insectos molestos", porque eso es todo lo que son ¿creen que 6 hormigas podrán derrotar a un dinosaurio como yo?-.

-Si podemos-dijo Helios colocándose junto con Drago.

-Si peleamos juntos-dijo Itassis.

-Porque no somos solo peleadores-dijo Valkiria.

-Somos una familia-dijo Taylean.

-Y la familia que permanece unida siempre vence-dijo Elfin.

-Que encantador, es una lástima que todos ustedes no son más que unos insectos-dijo Draco-una familia de cucarachas y yo soy el exterminador, así que es hora de deshacerme de las plagas-las 5 cabezas se prepararon para atacar, cuando Elfin intervino…..

-Espere, si nos mata, nunca sabrá donde esta el tesoro-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cuál tesoro?-pregunto Draco algo interesado.

Elfin se quedo pensando un momento-Eh…el de…..soy/un/idiota-.

-¿Soy/un/idiota?-.

Los 6 bakugan se rieron, aunque lo hicieron más por su lado de peleadores, mientras que Drago….

-Clásico… ¡Ya basta Dan!-.

Draco rugió al ver que había caído en una broma tan estúpida, su ira había aumentado, pero su tono de voz seguía calmado.

-Es bueno morir riendo, porque en mi mundo no existirán más risas-.

-Que mundo tan triste será-dijo Elfin.

Draco miro a Elfin-Tú serás la primera en sentir mi ira-.

-Ok, eso ya no es divertido-.

Las 5 cabezas se alargaron como serpientes y comenzaron a atacar a los peleadores, quienes esquivaban sus ataques con toda su velocidad, pero las cabezas no dejaban de seguirlos a donde quiera que fueran, mientras Draco se reía divertido.

-Todos sus intentos de escapar son inútiles, me dan lástima-.

La cabeza subterra embistió a Itassis, mientras que la ventus atrapo a Taylean, la haos a Valkiria y la aquos a Elfin, quedando solos Drago y Helios, quienes estaban listos para darle su batalla.

-¡Libéralos ahora mismo!-exigió Drago.

-Si los quieres entonces ven por ellos, a menos que estés asustado, mi estimado Drago-.

Drago apretó los puños y se preparo para ir a rescatar a sus amigos-¡Espera!-grito Helios deteniéndolo-eso es precisamente lo que quiere que hagamos, es una trampa-.

-No me importa, nuestros amigos necesitan ayuda-Drago se soltó de Helios y se lanzo contra Draco.

-¡Rayos!-al ver lo que sus amigo hacía, Helios se lanzo también.

Draco solo sonrió divertido al ver que sus enemigos se acercaban, sus 4 cabezas se irguieron y lanzaron a sus prisioneros como proyectiles contra Drago y Helios, Drago fue golpeado por Itassis y Taylean, mientras que Helios por Valkiria y Elfin.

-Debes aprender a escuchar más a tus amigos, tonto ¡Cañón elemental!-Draco lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra los peleadores, quienes aun aturdidos, lo recibieron directamente-y esto como un extra-Draco disparo varios relámpagos contra los peleadores, quienes también lo recibieron.

El humo poco a poco se disipo y los 6 bakugan aparecieron sumamente heridos e inconscientes, mientras que Draco se reía de manera triunfal, ahora nada se interpondría entre el principio y sus malignos planes.

En el interior de Drago, Dan gritaba desesperado, intentando despertar a su amigo-¡Vamos Drago, despierta, no te rindas!-.

Del mismo modo, el resto de los peleadores intentaba lo mismo con sus bakugan, pero todos con el mismo resultado.

-Helios, reacciona, no podemos darnos por vencidos, no ahora-.

-¡Itassis, por favor, reacciona, yo se que tú puedes!-.

-¡Valkiria, abre los ojos, no podemos fallarles a Neathia ni al universo!-.

-¡Taylean, resiste por favor, yo se que tú puedes!-.

-¡Elfin, vamos, por favor, abre los ojos, no te rindas!-.

Pero ninguno de los bakugan despertaba y desde su interior, los peleadores podían ver como Draco se dirigía hacia donde estaba el principio de todo, su victoria ya era casi segura.

-No…..esto no puede terminar así….no….. ¡Drago!-grito Dan histérico, fue cuando un resplandor apareció detrás de cada peleador y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban los 6 reunidos en un solo lugar y frente a ellos estaba-código Eve-.

-Saludos peleadores, me da gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo la luz madre de todos los bakugan-lamento que sea en estas circunstancias-.

-Código Eve, me da gusto que hayas aparecido, necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo Dan.

-No podemos vencer a Draco, no solos-dijo Shun.

-Su poder es terrible, aunque todos peleamos juntos no logramos nada-dijo Marucho entristecido.

-Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, díganos que podemos hacer-suplico Fabia.

-O por lo menos si existe un ataque que pueda dañar a Draco-agrego Spectra.

-Mis estimados peleadores, están muy equivocados-dijo Eve para asombro de todos-no están peleando solos, sus bakugan están con ustedes, pero además, las gemas los conectaron con todos los peleadores de los 6 atributos, todos se hicieron uno solo ¿Por qué creen que cuando sus bakugan y ustedes alcanzaron la etapa suprema, los de sus amigos también? Porque todos estamos conectados, pero a veces se necesita de algo especial para poder notarlo, las gemas no eran el poder, ustedes lo eran, así como todos sus amigos, todos son uno solo, sin importar que sean de distintos atributos, de distintos planetas, de diferentes razas, colores, descendencias, etc. Todos son uno mismo y es ese poder el que alimenta el suyo, es el poder que Draco nunca comprenderá, ustedes mismos lo dijeron, son una familia, pero una familia universal-.

-No te entiendo-dijo Dan y el resto asintió.

-Todos forman parte de un todo, sin importar en que lugar estén, sientan la esperanza, sientan la fuerza de sus amigos, de todos aquellos que los están apoyando en las distintas partes del universo-.

Los peleadores cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a sentir la presencia de todos sus amigos, sus familia, sus seres amados, los bakugan, todos aquellos que conocían y que en ese momento estaban peleando contra la fuerzas de Mesogog, no estaban solos, Código Eve tenía razón, todos eran uno y era hora de que sus bakugan también lo sintieran.

-Drago…siente su esperanza…siente su fuerza-.

Drago comenzó a levantarse lentamente y tosió un poco-Lo…..siento….-.

Drago abrió sus ojos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar, al igual que los ojos de Helios, Itassis, Valkiria, Taylean y Elfin, mientras imágenes de todos sus amigos aparecían en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de Draco.

-¿Qué?-.

Drago se convirtió en una llamarada, la cual comenzó a volar por todo el lugar, adquiriendo la forma de un dragón.

Del mismo modo, Helios se convirtió en una corriente de energía oscura que como Drago, comenzó a volar por todo el lugar, tomando la forma de un dragón.

Itassis se vio envuelta en una coraza de tierra, la cual se movía por todas direcciones, transformándose en una esfinge de tierra.

Valkiria se convirtió en un rayo de luz, el cual se disperso por todo el lugar, hasta convertirse en una diosa asgardiana.

Taylean se volvió una corriente de aire, el cual se disperso y adquirió la forma de un halcón, que volaba majestuosamente.

Finalmente, Elfin se convirtió en un látigo de agua, el cual fluía con mucha elegancia, adquiriendo forma de sirena.

Draco solo estaba impresionado por lo que sus ojos veían, no lograba comprender que estaba ocurriendo en todo ese lugar, pero entonces los 6 elementos lo atacaron ferozmente logrando herirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios paso esto?-.

Los elementos comenzaron a acercarse entre si, para luego elevarse en el aire, acercándose cada vez más hasta que finalmente chocaron y un resplandor de luz dorada ilumino todo el lugar, mientras las figuras de todos los amigos de los peleadores se unían a ella y la luz dorada comenzó a adquirir forma.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-.

-Tu final Draco-dijo una voz omnipotente y muy tranquila.

-¿Qué?-.

Poco a poco, la luz comenzó a desaparecer y el nuevo guerrero hizo acto de aparición, como los bakugan evolución suprema, tenía forma humanoide, solo que parecía una mezcal de samurái y caballero, su armadura era dorada y sus ojos eran color zafiro, tenía una larga capa plateada y un par de alas de dragón y de ángel, como armas, dos sables de fuego rojo y azul.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-.

-Yo soy el heredero de Código Eve….mi nombre es Horakthy y mi deber es derrotarte-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 56, espero les haya gustado, finalmente los peleadores han alcanzada el nivel más supremo de todos, los peleadores están listos para dar la batalla de sus vidas, en el siguiente capítulo._

**Ann Mora: **_pues yo creo que la siguiente semana ya estaré subiendo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, se que es muy temprano, pero debo hacerlo si quiero hacer el de Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_pues la batalla final ya comenzó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_la oscuridad no siempre significa maldad, me gusta como la usa Batman para causar terror en el corazón de los criminales, realmente es mi héroe favorito por esas y muchas otras razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues con el capítulo de hoy ya solo quedan dos más y creo que la próxima semana empezare a subir el de cuento de navidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_con Zeltrax derrotado, ya solo queda derrotar a Draco, pero ese monstruo es demasiado poderoso y el que tengan una nueva evolución, no hará que sea fácil derrotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_en cierta forma si, pero por ahora no lo puse porque ya sería demasiados, además, necesita este capítulo para la nueva forma de los 6 bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ahora que los peleadores alcanzaron una nueva evolución la batalla esta llegando a su momento culminante, en el siguiente capítulo el final de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues todavía no termina la batalla, pero con la nueva evolución de los 6 bakugan esta batalla esta a punto de terminar, en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_yo creo que TK vería a Batman como un monstruo y lo odiaría, de hacerlo, yo también odiaría a TK, digo, Batman usa la oscuridad, pero Batman es un justiciero, un héroe, el que el digimon de TK sea un ángel no significa que sea mejor que Batman, Batman manda, incluso le gano a James Bond. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no seas tan duro, además, aunque estuvieran ahí no podrían hacer mucho contra Draco, especialmente porque técnicamente están peleando en el espacio y solo el poder de las gemas podría protegerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ann Mora, MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Nicole Sakura, Nipijilguera y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, JesusST, Ocnarf e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…...el viernes….si Dios quiere…**_


	57. El poder de la esperanza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de terminar con esta difícil batalla, los peleadores vs Draco, choque de evoluciones supremas por el futuro del universo, es hora de darlo todo o nada._

_Y ahora el capítulo 57._

**Cap. 57 El poder de la esperanza.**

El nuevo guerrero, nacido de los 6 peleadores y los 6 bakugan que heredaron las gemas estaban listo para la batalla, en esa nueva forma llamada Horakthy, mientras que Draco solo se rio.

-Con que el heredero de Código Eve ¿eh? Que encantador, pero les advierto que eso no cambiara nada-.

-Eso lo veremos, como heredero de Código Eve es mi deber detenerte, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a nadie, nunca más-Horakthy desenfundo sus dos espadas y se preparo para la batalla.

-Pobre estúpido, no sabes con quien te metes ¡Paraíso perdido!-usando la cabeza haos, Draco comenzó a atacar ferozmente a Horakthy, quien recibía los golpes con mucha fuerza-¿Qué te parece esto? Ni siquiera puedes defenderte-.

Efectivamente, Horakthy recibía los feroces ataques de Draco, sin que pudiera defenderse, pero al final…

-No…no… ¡No me rendiré!-Horakthy se recupero y golpeo a Draco justo en la cabeza del centro, la darkus/pyrus.

-Mi paraíso perdido no funciono-murmuro Draco impactado.

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Horakthy, mientras se lanzaba contra Draco, quien solo estaba temblando y llenándose de rabia, especialmente por Diagon.

-No…..esta no es mi derrota-Draco esquivo el ataque de Horakthy y lo ataco con la cabeza aquos-durante siglos sufrí por culpa de todos ustedes malditos gusanos ¡Nacido del sufrimiento de muchos y existiendo solo para causar dolor!-.

-Diagon-murmuro Horakthy.

-Desde el principio de la vida, la humanidad y no hablo solo de los terrícolas, sino de todos los habitantes del universo, ha habido sufrimiento-conforme hablaba, Draco atacaba con ferocidad a Horakthy-¡La guerra de Troya…..las dos guerras mundiales….la guerra de piratas y marines…..la muerte de tantos inocentes….el sufrimiento de los bakugan enviados a la dimensión de la perdición…..de los que fueron desechados por los vexos….de aquellos que murieron en la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia! ¡Todo ese odio….y ese rencor…me alimento, me fortaleció, pero al final solo existo para sufrir y solo conozco el dolor!-.

Horakthy solo escuchaba lo que Draco decía, mientras trataba de contraatacar, pero la furia de Draco lo hacía retroceder cada vez que intentaba algún movimiento.

-¡Esto no me detendrá!-apenas dijo eso, una onda de energía lo golpeo, tirándolo contra el suelo, aunque se recupero sin mucho problema.

-Mi estimado Horakthy-dijo Draco con maldad-tú has sido el primero que me ha sacado de quicio, realmente no me esperaba que existiera alguien capaz de resistir mi poder-.

-Pues acabas de comprobar que si y es mi deber detenerte antes de que hagas más daño-.

Draco se rio-Insecto patético, inténtalo si eso deseas, pero el resultado no cambiara, tú nunca podrás derrotarme y eso lo se porque no conoces el límite de mi poder-.

-Tú tampoco conoces el mío-.

**Tierra…**

La situación iba de mala a peor, los Triptoides ahora contaban con apoyo de los Tyrannodrones, muchos peleadores ya habían caído, incluso algunos de la tripulación pirata de Luffy estaban derrotados, el único que quedaba en pie era el propio Luffy, cuya gran voluntad era muy poderosa.

-3 o 300 no me vencerán-les advirtió, mientras los malignos soldados se reagrupaban para atacarlo-¿Quieren una parte de mí? ¡Pues vengan por ella!-.

Los soldados se lanzaron al ataque y Luffy se preparo para su batalla, aunque la situación era muy mala, él no se daba por vencido, porque confiaba en que Dan y los otros ya estuvieran cerca de derrotar a Mesogog, después de todo, ambos eran iguales, inocentes, entusiastas, líderes y sobretodo, estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a sus seres amados.

A lo lejos, Nami solo podía ver la batalla, ya que tenía herido un hombro, todo por un rayo de esos monstruos y como los otros peleadores, quienes estaban siendo atendidos, esperaban que la batalla terminara pronto, ya fuera que perdieran o ganaran.

La razón por la que ya no les importaba si perdían, al menos, a muchas personas, era porque la muerte era preferible a estar en ese infierno.

**Dimensión del principio…..**

Horakthy atacaba a Draco con sus espadas, mientras el maligno dragón contraatacaba con sus 5 cabezas, esa batalla era brutal y devastadora, el gran poder que ambos poseían hacían temblar todo la dimensión y al ser el sitio del principio, todo el universo.

-Será mejor que te rindas, nunca podrás vencerme-dijo Draco.

-Nunca digas nunca, hemos vencido a cientos de monstruos como tú, no dejare que esta vez sea diferente-.

-La gran diferencia es que yo tengo el poder supremo, soy invencible, sin importar lo que basuras como ustedes hagan, nunca podrán derrotarme-.

Horakthy se preparo para la batalla y se lanzo contra Draco, ambos comenzaron una devastadora batalla, la cual era sumamente veloz, tanto que lo único que se veían eran solo destellos de luz chocando uno contra el otro, mientras el universo temblaba.

-¡Espadas de fuego!-Horakthy lanzo un ataque con sus dos espadas, mientras Draco atacaba con las cabezas aquos y ventus, extinguiendo las llamas de las espadas.

-¡Tendrás que aceptarlo, nunca me vencerás!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos, porque jamás me daré por vencido! ¡Se lo debo a Código Eve, a Elsa y a todos aquellos mundos que destruyeron!-.

Las 5 cabezas de Draco dispararon los rayos de los 6 elementos, pero esta vez, Horakthy se protegió con un escudo de luz y oscuridad.

-¡Necesitaras algo mejor que eso para derrotarme! ¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar!-Horakthy se elevo en el aire y apunto al pecho de Draco-¡Ataque sagrado!-Horakthy disparo un rayo blanco que golpeo a Draco justo en el pecho, causándole un gran dolor.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-Horakthy se elevo aun más, mientras alzaba sus espadas hacia el aire, juntándolas y preparando su próximo ataque-¡Mega tornado!-con una gran velocidad, Horakthy se convirtió en un tornado y atravesó el pecho de Draco-¡Lo logramos!-.

Draco comenzó a temblar, mientras la energía en su pecho comenzaba a fluir libremente, Draco estaba cayendo, pero de pronto, de la nada, se incorporo y lanzo un potente rugido con sus 5 cabezas, uno que fue escuchado en todo el universo, mientras una onda de energía lanzaba a Horakthy contra el aire, dejándolo algo herido, mientras en el pecho de Draco surgía una boca.

Draco comenzó a reírse con mucha maldad y placer-Me los voy a comer a todos ustedes-.

Drago comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, aun no estaba acabado, todo el universo contaba con él, no iba a defraudarlos, pensó en la familia de Dan, de Marucho, de Fabia, en la madre de Mira y Keith, en el abuelo de Shun y en todos los amigos que tenían en el universo.

En la tierra a los valientes peleadores y la tripulación pirata más grande de todos los tiempos.

En Vestal a sus amigos de la resistencia bakugan y los vexos, en Mylene, el amor de Keith.

En Neathia a la bondadosa reina Serena y a los valientes caballeros del castillo, así como sus habitantes.

En Gundalia, Ren y su equipo, el noble y sabio primer ministro Nurzak, así como sus habitantes.

En todos aquellos habitantes de los 6 mundos que Mesogog destruyo sin piedad y que ahora tenían una nueva vida en la Tierra.

En el par de locos que se encargaban de proteger el portal del tiempo.

En el capitán América y los valientes aliados que lucharon en la segunda guerra mundial por la libertad de todos.

En el capitán Jack Sparrow y su tripulación, uno de los mejores piratas de todos los tiempos.

En Van Helsing, quien lucho contra los monstruos más aterradores de la historia, dominando el poder del hombre lobo.

Horakthy pensó en todos los amigos que hicieron en sus aventuras, todos contaban con él, con el resultado de la unión de los 6 peleadores y los 6 bakugan, y el valiente guerrero nunca los defraudaría.

-No te dejare triunfar mientras tenga aliento ¡Nunca!-grito mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y se destellos de luces de los distintos colores de los atributos surgieron de él.

Los rayos sujetaron las 5 cabezas de Draco y su cintura inmovilizándolo, esa era la oportunidad del valiente guerrero.

-¡Miserables…todos los peleadores son unos malditos!-grito furioso.

-Es hora de terminar contigo-Horakthy junto sus espadas y se convirtieron en una sola espada de los 6 atributos-¡Espada de fuerza divina!-Horakthy lanzo un golpe con su espada, cortando a Draco a la mitad.

-¡Agh!-Draco lanzo un grito y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Lo conseguimos-dijo Horakthy sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera relajarse….

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-grito una voz, cuando volteo, se topo con Aku, quien se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a estrangularlo-¡El universo nos pertenece, no interfieran!-.

Atrapado entre las garras de Aku, Horakthy apenas podía hablar, pero finalmente logro decir unas cuantas palabras, unas que serían las últimas que esos monstruos escucharían.

-Miserable…..no te lo perdonare…jamás en la vida te lo perdonare-conforme decía eso, la imagen de los 6 bakugan que lo formaban aparecían y uno por uno, aquellos guerreros, resultados de la combinación de peleadores y bakugan, se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Espada dragón!-.

-¡Lanza de oscuridad!-.

-¡Daga de la reina!-.

-¡Báculo mágico!-.

-¡Shuriken de viento!-.

-¡Cuchillos de hielo!-.

Los 6 bakugan se quedaron quietos, mientras que Aku digería lo que acababa de pasar, su cuerpo comenzó a romperse en pedazos.

-¡Me….ME HAN DESTRUIDO!-grito incrédulo antes de explotar y marcar el final tanto de Mesogog como de Diagon.

Los 6 guerreros legendarios se recuperaron después de eso, mientras se veían entre si, finalmente lo habían conseguido, esa batalla había terminado y ahora el universo entero estaba libre de la amenaza Predacon.

-¿Se ha acabo?-pregunto Elfin confundida.

-Si, finalmente se acabo-dijo Taylean.

-Mesogog y Diagon se han ido, realmente se fueron-dijo Valkiria impresionada-esta pesadilla termino-.

-Finalmente Wilda y todos esos inocentes podrán descansar en paz-dijo Itassis.

-No hay tiempo para relajarnos-dijo Helios-no olviden que aun quedan soldados Predacons en todos nuestros planetas-.

-Helios tiene razón, tenemos que regresar y terminar con esto por completo-dijo Drago y todos asintieron, pero antes de que se marcharan…

-Ya no tienen que preocuparse por eso-dijo la voz de Código Eve-ahora que han destruido al cruel y despiadado líder de los Predacons, su soldados comenzara a desaparecer, ya que no cuentan más con la energía maligna de Diagon-.

-Esas son buena noticias, las primeras que recibimos en días-dijo Taylean-pero ¿Qué sucederá con las gemas y nuestros poderes?-.

-Los poderes que tienen se los han ganado, ahora forman parte de ustedes, respecto a las gemas-las 6 joyas hicieron su aparición y se acercaron a Código Eve-hace millones de años las cree para ayudar al universo, pero me he dado cuenta de que todo gran poder atrae no solo a aquellos que buscan el bien, sino a las peores amenazas del universo-.

-Creo entender a donde va esto-dijo Helios-y estoy de acuerdo con usted-.

-¿De que hablas Helios?-pregunto Drago.

-Helios se refiere a que me llevare las gemas, nunca más volverán a ser usadas para el mal, se que ustedes nunca las usarían de esa manera, pero Mesogog y Diagon tenían razón en una cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Elfin.

-Aunque ellos ya no estén, siempre aparecerán nuevos enemigos que buscaran usar grandes poderes para esclavizar al universo, lo mejor es que mis gemas y yo desaparezcamos para siempre, pero no se preocupen, esto no afectara en nada a mis hijos, ellos seguirán naciendo, solo espero que ya no vuelvan a ser usados como armas de destrucción-.

-Y si pasa tenga por seguro que nosotros los liberaremos-dijo Drago sonriendo.

-Cuento con ello-dijo Eve-ahora debo marcharme ¡Hasta siempre peleadores y gracias por todo!-y con esas palabras, Código Eve se marcho, llevando consigo las 6 gemas.

Cuando Código Eve se marcho, los peleadores vieron que la fuente de vida, la cual dio origen al universo, comenzaba a formarlo.

-Así que esta es la gran explosión del Big Bang-dijo Elfin-creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que explote con todo-.

Con un asentimiento mutuo, los 6 bakugan legendarios abandonaron el lugar del principio.

Su primera llegada fue a Predatoria, donde fueron recibidos por abrazos y felicitaciones de Isis, Nanashi, Zero, Sakura y Elsa, aunque esta última abrazo con fuerza a Mira y a Keith, al menos, cuando volvieron a separarse de sus bakugan, mientras que Piccolo solo sonreía.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, han salvado al universo entero-dijo Piccolo.

-Ya perdí las cuentas de cuantas veces lo he hecho-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido.

-No presumas-le dijo Drago y todos se rieron.

Tras un pequeño descanso, regresaron a la Tierra, donde se reunieron no solo con sus amigos del planeta, sino con los vestal, neathianos y gundalianos, quienes tras ver que los soldados de Mesogog explotaban, se dieron cuenta de que todo había terminado, los peleadores habían derrotado a aquel terrible monstruo.

Miyoko abrazo a Dan con fuerza, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, su padre solo le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero su mirada demostraba que estaba orgulloso de él.

Al igual que Dan, Marucho fue recibido entre abrazos, besos y apapachos de parte de su madre, que no paraba de llorar y de decir cosas como…

-No tenías que hacerlo…..estaba muy preocupada por ti…..mi pequeñito debió haber estado muy asustado…ya todo esta bien….mamá esta aquí…-.

-Mamá…me estas avergonzando-dijo Marucho sonrojado y sonriendo, su padre le sacudió el cabello.

-Bien hecho hijo, realmente me enorgulleces-.

-Gracias papá-.

Los encuentros fueron muy felices, todos estaban contentos de que por fin la pesadilla había terminado, Itassis también estaba contenta, porque ahora el espíritu de Niella y de todos los Predacons descansaría en paz, Freeza, Neos, Uria y Raviel estaban de acuerdo.

El encuentro de Keith y Mylene fue algo inesperado por muchos, ya que cuando estuvieron frente a Frente, Keith, conociendo a Mylene, quiso hacer las cosas con calma, pero la vestal se lanzo sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente, sorprendiendo a muchos.

El encuentro de Zero y Lena fue algo competitivo, cada uno alardeaba de haber vencido a más soldados que el otro, para luego terminar besándose con pasión.

Rioko solo quiso presumirle a Chan Lee que había vencido a los feroces Tyrannodrones y que ahora podía lidiar con lo que fuera.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chan Lee sujetándolo del brazo y lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Bueno….casi con lo que fuera-dijo Rioko desde el suelo.

Todos estallaron en risas, aunque algunos tenían heridas serias, pero esa alegría no podía durar, ya que era el momento de que Luffy y los otros volvieran a su tiempo.

**3 días después…**

Los peleadores volvieron a la dimensión donde estaba el portal del tiempo, encontrando a Kenneth y Odd limpiando el templo y regando las flores.

-Ah, chicos, que alegría verlos-dijo Kenneth.

-Más que alegría, realmente son unos HEROES-grito Odd-salvaron a todo el universo-.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Pero había una persona que no estaba muy contenta y Mira le dio un golpe a cada uno-Eso fue por no decirnos sobre nuestra madre-.

-No podíamos…eran las reglas….-dijo Kenneth.

-Dijiste que no se acordarían-dijo Odd.

-Yo también me equivoco-.

-Bueno, hemos venido por el portal-dijo Zoro.

-Ya los esperábamos-dijo Kenneth sobándose la cabeza.

Así que bajaron a donde estaba el portal del tiempo, Kenneth y Odd lo prepararon y la época de Luffy apareció frente a ellos.

-Bueno, ya esta todo listo-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Los peleadores y los mugiwaras comenzaron a despedirse, aunque Dan y Luffy lo hacían con mucho entusiasmo, después de todo, para ellos no existían las despedidas tristes.

-Muchas gracias por todo Luffy, nunca podré agradecerte a ti y a tus amigos lo suficiente-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Luffy sonriendo enormemente-esta aventura fue la mejor que pude tener-.

-Buena suerte en tu búsqueda de ser el rey pirata-dijo Drago.

-Gracias-.

-Ya es hora-dijo Kenneth.

Tras despedirse una vez más, los mugiwaras saltaron al portal del tiempo, apareciendo justo en la isla Raftael, donde estaba el One Piece, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrarlo y Luffy se convertiría en rey pirata, y como todo rey, tendría a su reina a su lado.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a casa-dijo Dan y sus amigos asintieron-aunque siempre he querido ver a un dinosaurio verdadero-.

-Olvídalo, ya no hay razones para usarlo-dijo Kenneth seriamente-además…-.

-Listo Dan, aquí tienes un Velociraptor-dijo Odd trayendo a uno desde el pasado.

-¡Odd idiota!-grito Kenneth, mientras el Velociraptor comenzaba a perseguirlos por todo el lugar.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 57, espero les haya gustado, finalmente la batalla ha terminado y el universo entero esta libre del peligro y de la amenaza de los Predacons, el siguiente capítulo será el último, así que no se lo pierdan._

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_Draco es la forma de decir Dragón en otro idioma, correctamente se dice "Dreyco". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_descuida, con eso basta y sobra, por ahora, pero espero más durante el fic de "Cuento de Navidad", especialmente porque será sobre la pareja de la que menos se escribe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_de hecho, Horakthy es el nombre en japonés de la reina Halakthy, y también el egipcio, por lo que es el nombre correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nipijilguera: **_pues la batalla ya termino, a ver que te pareció, en fin, ya solo queda un capítulo, así que no te lo puedes perder por nada del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_oficial ¿de que estas hablando? Lo de fusionar a los 6 bakugan fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capítulo, ya que pensé que sería muy predecible hacer evolucionar solo a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_de ser así, que nos demande a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues las posibilidades salieron a favor de los peleadores, finalmente derrotaron a Draco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_Batman manda no solo en el DC, sino también contra espías como James Bond, he aquí una comparación que hicieron de ambos:_

_James Bond tiene ese auto "increíble"-Batman tiene el Batimóvil._

_James Bond tiene esos artefactos "increíbles"-Batman tiene el Baticinturón._

_James Bond se queda con la mujer hermosa-Batman tiene a Gatubela, Diana (Mujer Maravilla) y Talula Al Ghul._

_Pero personalmente, prefiero a Batman/Diana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_la pobrecita estaba alarmada y por eso hizo lo que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takaroni: **_pues yo también lo espero, ya tengo pensado a los 3 fantasmas, pero naturalmente tendrás que esperar para verlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues la batalla ha terminado, Draco se ha ido para siempre, al igual que Mesogog/Diagon, ahora solo queda el capítulo final y a empezar cuento de navidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_Batman hubiera puesto en su lugar a Anubias, después de todo, nadie puede con el caballero de la noche, en fin, el siguiente capítulo será el último, así que no se lo pierdan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para MayaPinkRangersSamurai, Ann Mora, Nicole Sakura y Nipijilguera, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, JesusST, Ocnarf, Zeus, Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Epilogo

_Comienza un nuevo y el último capítulo de este fic, gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, realmente aprecio que se hayan dado tiempo para leerlo, otra historia que llega a su final, pero pronto comenzare otra, no se la pierdan, como siempre, dejare los resúmenes al final del capítulo._

_GRACIAS POR TODO_

_Y ahora el capítulo 58._

**Cap. 58 Epilogo.**

Han pasado 7 años desde que los peleadores derrotaron a los Predacons y la paz regreso al universo entero, aunque tal como dijeron Mesogog, Diagon y Código Eve, no fue para siempre.

Después de la caída de los Predacons, nuevos enemigos aparecieron, pero tras la difícil batalla contra Draco, los peleadores tenían esos retos muy fácil, no solo por el poder de cada uno de sus bakugan evolucionados, sino también por ser los únicos 6 peleadores y bakugan capaces de hacer la evolución suprema.

Pero aunque esa evolución era muy poderosa, rara vez era usada por los peleadores, ya que por lo general, bastaba con el poder de sus bakugan.

En esos 7 años, los peleadores lucharon valientemente contra los nuevos enemigos que aparecían y siempre resultaban victoriosos.

Y así, pasaron algunos meses de paz, Dan y Mira culminaron su relación, llevando mucho tiempo de novios, al igual que Keith y Mylene, en cuanto a Shun, él acepto la oferta de Fabia y se fue a vivir a Neathia, convirtiéndose en rey del planeta, junto con la reina Fabia, mientras que Serena volvió a sus labores de embajadora.

Zero se fue a vivir a Gundalia con Lena, donde se convirtió en general de las fuerzas gundalianas, junto con Lena, Zenet, Mason, Jessie y Paige, solo por debajo de Ren y del primer ministro Nurzak.

El resto de los peleadores volvieron a sus distintos planetas, entre ellos Ace, Baron, Volt, Shadow, Lync y Julie, quien decidió irse a vivir con Ace, Aki quiso quedarse cerca de su mejor amiga, al igual que Elsa, quien no quiso irse y volver al planeta donde se separo de sus hijos, en cuanto a Gus, se quedo en la Tierra.

Los neathianos y gundalianos volvieron a sus planetas, todos viviendo en paz ahora, ya no había nada de que preocuparse, especialmente después de la derrota de la raza más peligrosa del universo.

**Neathia…**

Shun se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Fabia, debía reconocerlo, nunca se imagino en toda su vida que se convertiría en un rey y menos de otro planeta, su esposa y reina se encontraba con el médico, desde hacía algún tiempo había sentido un poco de mareos.

La puerta se abrió y Fabia apareció, por lo que Shun se acerco rápidamente-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

Por toda respuesta, Fabia miro a Shun con una cálida sonrisa y una mirada cargada de amor, aunque también tenía los ojos llorosos, para después llevar la mano de su rey a su vientre.

-Neathia pronto tendrá un príncipe o princesa-dijo Fabia muy feliz.

Shun se quedo estático ante la noticia, pero luego abrazo a Fabia y le dio un dulce beso-¿Cuánto?-.

-Apenas tengo 1 mes, así que ya solo tenemos que esperar 8 meses, espera a que se lo diga a Serena y a los otros-.

-Ya quiero ver sus caras-.

Taylean y Valkiria observaban a sus dos compañeros, los nuevos reyes de Neathia iban a tener un heredero o heredera dentro de 8 meses más, la paz realmente estaba siendo muy relajante.

**Tierra…**

-Vaya, te felicito mucho Shun, realmente es una noticia muy agradable-dijo Marucho sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Gracias Marucho, a decir verdad me sorprendí la primera vez, pero ahora estoy ansioso por conocer a mi pequeño-.

-Le diré a Dan y a los otros para ir a visitarlos en estos días-.

-Los estaremos esperando, Fabia ya le esta dando la noticia a Serena y a Ren, así que ellos estarán aquí pronto, pero dime ¿Cómo están todos por allá?-.

-Muy bien, aunque Dan sigue algo nervioso-.

-Elsa todavía tiene su actitud de general Predacon ¿verdad?-.

-No te imaginas, si no fuera por el hecho de que Mesogog ya no existe estoy casi seguro que Elsa destruiría a Dan-.

-¿Tanto así?-.

-Bueno…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Dan estaba frente a la casa de los Clay, Keith se había ido con Mylene hacía horas y parecía que no pensaban volver hasta el día siguientes, pero antes de que Dan y Mira se fueran…

-Se que eres un buen muchacho Dan, de eso no me queda duda-dijo Elsa sonriendo-pero si llegas a lastimar a mi hija te perseguiré invadida por una ira asesina y deseos de desmembrarte parte por parte, sin presiones-.

-Si…señora Clay-dijo Dan temblando de miedo, mientras Elsa solo sonreía de manera maligna, en ese momento, Mira apareció y Elsa cambio su sonrisa a una muy dulce.

-Diviértete mucho hijita-.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Y te quiero en casa a las 12 am-.

-Pero mamá…-.

-Ya dije, sin importar cuantos años tengas sigues siendo mi pequeñita y siempre te cuidaré-.

-Si mamá-.

Dan y Mira se dispusieron a irse, aunque Dan volteo a ver a Elsa una última vez y la ex Predacon le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y Dan solo trago saliva.

-Tu madre es encantadora-dijo Dan nervioso por las advertencias de Elsa.

-Lo se, me alegra que haya vuelto-dijo Mira sonriendo, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dan y abrazaba su brazo-y me alegra que se lleven bien-.

-Si….bien-dijo Dan aun nervioso.

-FIN FLASBACK-

Shun y Marucho se rieron cuando termino la historia, mientras planeaban la reunión de los peleadores en Neathia, todo para celebrar al futuro príncipe del planeta.

Cuando los demás peleadores se enteraron de la maravillosa noticia, rápidamente se prepararon para partir, estarían invitados todos en el planeta de Neathia, desde terrícolas hasta Vestal y gundalianos.

**1 semana después…..**

La fiesta ya estaba comenzando en Neathia, todos los invitados estaban presentes y listos para la gran fiesta, en Fabia ya se le podía ver un poco de pancita, pero muy poquita por el momento.

-Muchas felicidades Shun-dijo Dan-realmente me asombre cuando me entere de la noticia-.

-Imagínate yo viejo amigo-.

-Pues ustedes no fueron los únicos-dijo Mira sonriéndoles a sus amigos-ya que Keith y Mylene también van a ser padres-.

Efectivamente, Mylene estaba embarazada y por lo que se veía ya tenía más tiempo que Fabia, unos 6 meses a lo mucho.

Fabia estaba platicando con Mylene y pidiéndole algunos consejos, además de preguntarle cosas sobre que era lo más difícil de estar embarazada.

-¿Quieres saber que es lo más difícil o lo más molesto?-.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?-.

-No mucha realmente, lo más molesto es que no puedo dejar de vomitar-dijo Mylene algo molesta-y hablando de eso ¡Keith!-.

El aludido acudió ante su esposa y la llevo a un lugar donde pudiera descargar el estomago, mientras que Fabia solo se quedaba algo asustada, pero luego pensó en la pequeña recompensa que tendrían después de eso.

Los neathianos y los gundalianos solo se miraban algo incómodos, al menos, algunos, después de todo, la guerra entre ambos mundos había durado demasiado y para algunos era difícil coexistir, pero al menos ya no había nada peligroso, ni señales de guerra.

Todos estaban muy tranquilos y felices, no había mucho de que preocuparse, pero había muchas cosas que no cambiaban.

Zero y Lena, a pesar de tener muchos años de novios, no dejaban de lado su espíritu competitivo, llegando a competir por cualquier cosa, hasta por escoger el lugar más romántico para una cita, algo que muchos de sus amigos no comprendía.

Era verdad que aunque Ren y los otros ya estaban viviendo en paz, al principio les fue difícil adaptarse a la noticia de que Syd había muerto….

-FLASHBACK-

Una vez que la batalla con Draco termino y que la tripulación de Luffy volvió a su tiempo, Ren y sus amigos querían saber que paso con Syd.

-Lo lamento chicos-dijo Dan-pero no pudimos salvarlo-.

-Syd estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza, amenazo con lastimar a la familia de Dan y a Mira, por eso no tuvimos más opción que terminar con él-dijo Drago.

-Pero pudieron haberlo intentado-dijo Zenet algo molesta.

-Tranquila Zenet-dijo Ren-estoy seguro que Dan y Drago hicieron lo posible para salvarlo, pero me gustaría saber que sucedió exactamente-.

-Muy bien-.

-FLASHBACK 2-

Y así, Dan comenzó a relatar como fue su última batalla contra Zeltrax y como trato de ayudarlo y detener todo hasta el final.

-¡Syd basta!-.

-¡Syd murió!-Zeltrax lanzo un nuevo golpe con su espada, pero Drago lo bloqueo y pateo al general, alejándose de él-puedes sentirlo ¿verdad? Solo uno de nosotros quedará con vida-.

-Entonces vivirá el que más lo desee-.

-No te preocupes, viviré-.

Incluso lo que le dijo Zeltrax cuando estuvieron hablando sobre el pasado del maligno general.

-Pero se supone que eres un guerrero y peleador orgulloso ¿aun así aceptaste ser esclavo de Mesogog solo para hacerte más fuerte?-.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Zeltrax solo comenzó a temblar, mientras la furia aumentaba en su interior, después de todo, tenía un gran motivo para haber aceptado esa vida de esclavitud.

-Yo solo…quería…..quería… ¡Ser un verdadero guerrero!-grito furioso-¡Quería ser un guerrero cruel y despiadado, al que no le importara nada más que si mismo, quería tener una batalla perfecta contigo y poder vengarme por todas tus humillaciones!-calmándose un poco-nunca podrías entenderlo, viví siempre solo, nunca tuve a nadie que me ayudara, cuando me convertí en un servidor del emperador Barodius creí que mi vida mejoraría, incluso tenía amigos, no me sentía tan mal, pero esas amistades me hicieron débil, hicieron que dependiera mucho de ellos, incluso llegue a ayudar a Ren, a quien envidiaba con todas mis fuerzas por ser el favorito del emperador-mientras hablaba Drago solo escuchaba en silencio, al igual que Dan-por eso acepte convertirme en un Predacon, para volverme sanguinario y que lo único que me importara fueran las batallas y servir lealmente a mi amo Mesogog, un pequeño precio para la perfección, gracias a esa decisión, me siento de maravilla-.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo Zeltrax?-.

-Muy seguro-.

La parte en la que quiso renunciar.

Renuncio-.

-¿Qué?-grito Zeltrax impactado-pero ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con renuncio?-.

-Yo peleo por proteger al universo, Zeltrax, no para satisfacer tu enfermizo deseo de ser el mejor y de vengarte de mí, no perderé mí tiempo contigo cuando mis amigos están en peligro luchando contra ese monstruo-.

-No, tú no te iras hasta que terminemos nuestra batalla-.

-Esta batalla terminó, no vale la pena acabar con alguien que solo vive para la venganza y la destrucción, no te matare, porque eras Syd, uno de los amigos de Ren y así como la madre de Mira fue salvada, tú aun puedes salvarte-.

-¿Salvarme? ¿En vez de destruirme quieres salvarme?-.

-No es tarde para hacerlo-.

Zeltrax se rio-Te equivocas, si es tarde, porque a mí no me interesa ser salvado, solo quiero acabar contigo y voy a hacerlo sin importar que me suceda, no me importa nada más que eso-.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no lo haré-.

-Muy bien, entonces vete y vuelve a jugar a ser el héroe, pero no me culpes si cuando regresas, tal vez no todos se hayan salvado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Quiero decir que cuando vuelvas, si es que vuelves, ya que mi amo te destruirá, tal vez no encuentres a tus queridos padres con vida-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya me escuchaste, si no quieres terminar esta batalla contra mí, entonces no me quedará más opción que ir detrás de tus padres, tal vez con su sangre pueda calmar mi ira-.

-Si les pones un solo dedo encima yo…-.

-Y tal vez, después me encargue de esa vestal de cabellos naranja que resulto ser hija de Elsa, será divertido verla sufrir muy lentamente, gritándole ayuda a su amado, quien no tuvo las agallas para terminar su batalla conmigo-.

-No te atrevas a amenazar a Mira-.

-No estoy amenazando, es una promesa, si te vas acabare con tus tres tesoros, así que dime ¿aun tienes deseos de marcharte?-.

Drago apretó con fuerza su espada, ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste! ¿Tantos deseos tienes de terminar esta batalla, Zeltrax? ¡Pues terminémosla!-.

-Música para mis oídos-.

Y finalmente, el momento culminante de la batalla.

-¡Espada de fuego!-.

Drago y Zeltrax lanzaron el golpe al mismo tiempo, sus armas chocaron y la espada de Drago destruyo la lanza de Zeltrax.

-¿Qué?-lo siguiente que Zeltrax vio, fue la espada golpeándolo a él, dejándolo muy débil.

-¿Fue suficiente?-pregunto Drago seriamente.

-Nunca-dijo Zeltrax con su voz aun cargada de odio, al mismo tiempo que hacía movimientos para atacar a Drago.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción Syd-dijo Drago alzando su espada de nuevo-lo lamento mucho-y Drago lanzo un nuevo golpe-¡Espada de fuego!-.

Esta vez, el golpe le dio directamente en el centro de energía de Zeltrax, quien comenzó a liberar varias descargas de energía, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas explosiones recorrían su cuerpo, finalmente, Zeltrax cayó al suelo de rodillas y en medio de un grito, exploto, marcando su final.

-FIN FLASHBACK 2-

Cuando termino su relato, el equipo de Ren comprendió que su amigo, aquel que conocieron, ya no existía, Mesogog se había encargado de eso, así que su destrucción fue una liberación para su alma.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

La fiesta continuo en su apogeo, los peleadores disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y felicitaban a las dos embarazadas, pero fue cuando Dan le pidió a Mira hablar en privado, la vestal se extraño, mientras Drago e Itassis los veían alejarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Itassis.

-Creo que Dan finalmente se atreverá a pedírselo a Mira-.

-¿Te refieres a…..?-.

Mientras que algunos invitados decidieron hacer un pequeño concurso de vencidas, Chan Lee se mantuvo invicta, pero contemos que sus oponentes fueron Jake, Lync, Shadow y Rioko, este último…..

-¡A 11 de 15!-.

-Como digas-dijo Chan Lee sonriendo.

El resto de los sobrevivientes de la destrucción de los planetas solo observaban como su colega era derrotado.

Elsa solo vio a Mira desparecer con Dan, mientras Piccolo se le acercaba-No te preocupes, él cuidara bien a su hija-.

-Lo se, ya que me asegure de eso-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Afuera del palacio, Dan llevo a su novia a un lugar donde las estrellas se podían ver en todo su esplendor, Mira estaba maravillada, mientras Dan se mostraba algo nervioso.

-¿Te ocurre algo Dan?-.

-Bueno…..no exactamente, solo hay algo que deseo preguntarte-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Mira Clay, yo…. ¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunto Dan, mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo y al abrirla había un hermoso anillo.

-Dan…..-Mira sintió deseos de llorar-¡Si! ¡Si quiero!-grito mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

El universo entero al fin estaba en paz, pero nuevos enemigos aparecerían, sin embargo, los peleadores siempre estarán ahí para proteger a todo el universo y algún día, sus hijos mantendrían ese legado viviendo por siempre.

**FIN**

_Y colorín colorado, este fic ha acabado, espero les haya gustado el final, se que puse muy a fondo lo que ocurrió entre Dan/Drago y Zeltrax, pero lo hice por si algunos no recordaban bien lo que ocurrió y solo puse lo más importante, este fic ha terminado, pero volveré pronto con uno nuevo, el de Cuento de Navidad._

_Y ahora les daré mis resúmenes de mis próximos fics, antes de pasar a los comentarios, en orden de hacerlo:_

**Cuento de navidad (Bakugan): **_Mylene Farrow es la empresaria más exitosa del mundo, pero también la más déspota que existe, odiando todo, especialmente la navidad ¿podrá la visita de 3 fantasmas cambiar su opinión al respecto?_

**Power Rangers Infinito (Bakugan, Power Rangers, Yugioh, One Piece, Avatar, Teen Titans, Liga de la Justicia, los Vengadores, Harry Potter, etc.): **_todas las generaciones rangers, más una inventada por mí, luchan contra el maligno reino de las tinieblas y sus miembros más despiadados, ayudados por héroes de múltiples dimensiones._

**El dragón y el pirata (One Piece): **_mientras viajan por Gran Line, los mugiwaras son amenazados por un demonio de terrible poder, ahora Luffy debe ayudar a un poderoso guerrero a derrotar al demonio y al mismo tiempo alcanzar su sueño._

**Transformers Piece (Crossover Transformers Prime/One Piece): **_los Autobots y los mugiwaras se unen para luchar contra los malvados Decepticons y salvar al universo._

**Amanecer del Dragón (La ley y El orden): **_un misterioso vigilante llega a la ciudad, considerado como un criminal más, pero cuando un terror más allá de lo imaginable aparece, es hora de unir fuerzas con los detectives UVE._

**Por el momento, estos 5 fics son los que más deseo hacer, así que pasemos a los comentarios:**

**MayaPinkRangersSamurai: **_primero haré el de Cuento de Navidad, ya que será un fic cortito y luego empezare con mi mayor reto, Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ann Mora: **_te entiendo, yo también tengo problemas con las matemáticas, en fin, ahora que este fic terminó, la próxima semana tendrás el de Cuento de Navidad, espéralo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nicole Sakura: **_bueno, otro fic que ha terminado, pero pronto empezare uno nuevo, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Kona Kana Lee: **_cada quien sus gustos como bien dices, en fin, solo espera, porque esta semana tendré mi nuevo fic, lo siento, no conozco esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_pues aquí tienes el gran final de este fic, ahora puedo empezar con Cuento de Navidad, el cual será cortito y finalmente Power Rangers Infinito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_aun no, ya que primero haré el de Cuento de Navidad, tenme paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque no entendí muy bien la última parte de tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JesusST: **_pues aquí tienes el capítulo final y aunque este fic llego a su fin, dentro de poco volveré con uno nuevo, dedicado a la época especial de la navidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ocnarf: **_así es y como va a ser corto, por eso decidí hacerlo antes de Power Rangers Infinito, por cierto ¿Qué te parecieron las comparaciones entre Batman y James Bond? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, o me estoy haciendo viejo y no comprendo lo que me comentan las personas o quizás no son muy claros, lo primero será quizás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori: **_lamento que no haya habido, pero era demasiado, especialmente porque era el final, pero ya veré como compensarlo, lo prometo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues aquí tienes el capítulo final, espero te haya gustado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_a decir verdad, nunca escuche a nadie decir eso, pero si lo hago definitivamente ese tipo no tuvo infancia, atreverse a decir que Naruto es mejor que DB, es sacrilegio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYOS, NOS VERMOS MUY PRONTO.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….con un nuevo fic….**_


End file.
